


The Sweet Commander's Bride

by Yumisan96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Children, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fantasy, Introspection, Lemon, Love, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 248,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisan96/pseuds/Yumisan96
Summary: Big Mom non si è mai fatta scrupoli nell'organizzare matrimoni combinati per i propri figli e il fatto che Katakuri sia il fiore all'occhiello della famiglia Charlotte non lo rende di certo un'eccezione.Quando i suoi fratelli catturano una donna di una razza antica e molto rara, il Comandante si ritroverà a fare i conti non solo con la lealtà verso la propria famiglia e col carattere determinato, fiero e testardo della sua futura moglie, ma soprattutto con i propri sentimenti.E con il tempo arriverà a rendersi conto che la peggiore delle forzature può nascondere in realtà quello che aveva segretamente desiderato da tutta una vita: la possibilità di essere semplicemente se stesso, amato in tutte le sue imperfezioni e libero di amare a sua volta con tutto l'ardore di cui era capace.E persino la più disfunzionale e squilibrata delle famiglie potrebbe scoprire un significato del tutto nuovo per una parola apparentemente così semplice: famiglia.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 18





	1. I.Prologo

**Buongiorno a tutti.**

**Mi presento, mi chiamo** **Yumisan96** **e sono nuova qui su** **Ao3** **, quindi cercherò di fare davvero del mio meglio (e non fare cavolate insensate, sono ancora inesperta su questo sito xD)!**

**E' la prima storia che scrivo su Katakuri, però credo dal profondo del cuore che se la meriti. E' un personaggio dalle potenzialità enormi e poco sfruttate, con una storia alle spalle che mi rattrista. Credo anche che sia eccezionale, in tutto. Ma proprio tutto. Quindi ora si becca questa storia, che gli piaccia o no XP Spero vivamente che anche voi troviate la lettura piacevole e possiate, perché no, persino appassionarvi.**

**Cercherò di essere il più costante possibile nelle pubblicazioni malgrado i numerosi impegni e le avversità della vita, dell'università e delle relazioni umane!**

**Un paio di note (ma due contate, per ora):**

**1)** **Il nuovo personaggio originale è puramente frutto della mia fantasia;**

 **2)** **Raga,** _**le dimensioni!** _ **Le dimensioni, contano, eccome se contano!!! Mi dovete perdonare, ma ho dovuto "rimpicciolire" Katakuri a dimensioni più o meno umane. E' sempre una bestia d'uomo, ma direi che due metri sono più che sufficienti rispetto ai suoi 5 e passa! Davvero non ce l'avrei fatta a scrivere una storia rossa con Katakuri di quelle dimensioni.**

**Detto questo, ringrazio tutti coloro che la leggeranno e che vorranno lasciare un commento! Le critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accette.**

**P.S. Trovate questa storia anche su EFP e Wattpad, su cui ho cominciato a pubblicare da inizio Febbraio e su cui è avanti di diversi capitoli. Il mio nome sulla piattaforma EFP è Yumi_san.**

**Enjoy** **the reading ;-***

__________________________________________________________

**_Prologo_ **

Aprì gli occhi molto lentamente, sebbene non vedesse nulla comunque.  
L’ondeggiare tutto attorno a lei le stava procurando conati di vomito continui, non essendo affatto abituata a quella sensazione.  
“Dove mi trovo? Che sta succedendo…” pensò, cercando di farsi forza con le braccia per mettersi a sedere nonostante tutto le facesse male.  
Le gambe, per la posizione scomoda nella quale si era risvegliata.  
La testa. La testa sembrava sul punto di scoppiarle. Si portò lentamente una mano sulla nuca e tastò una sostanza viscida e pastosa che le si era appiccicata ai capelli. Non ci mise molto a capire che si trattava del suo sangue, dal momento che un dolore penetrante le si irradiò fino alle tempie a quel tocco.  
_Le ali_. Cercò di muoverle con scarsi risultati, deducendo che fossero legate insieme, così come i suoi polsi legati da una catena lunga circa due spanne.  
Si strinse le tempie tra le mani per mettere a fuoco la situazione nella quale si trovava e, in pochi secondi, ricordò ogni cosa, o quasi.  
  
_Era successo tutto mentre era a caccia._  
_Si muoveva furtivamente tra la fitta vegetazione, silenziosa come una lince. Strinse il suo arco tra le mani e mosse un paio di passi nell’erba per avvicinarsi di più a quel maestoso cervo che era ad una dozzina di metri da lei. Sicura della posizione, data la sua esperienza da cacciatrice, si accovacciò posando un ginocchio nudo nell’erba. Allungò il braccio per prendere una delle frecce dalla faretra che portava sulla schiena e la posizionò perpendicolarmente all’arco. Inspirò profondamente e tese l’arco fino ad oltre la sua spalla, mirando alla testa dell’animale. Nel momento in cui stava per scoccare la freccia, un crepitio distrasse sia lei che il cervo, il quale tirò indietro le orecchie e si piegò leggermente sulle zampe, spaventato. Lei, invece, abbassò un po’ l’arco e si guardò intorno, inquieta. La luce del sole dell’alba che filtrava dai rami era sufficiente per mettere a fuoco quel che aveva attorno, ma non vedeva nulla di sospetto._  
_“Si tratterà di un coniglio”, pensò tranquillizzandosi, prendendo nuovamente la mira._  
_Il secondo rumore fu molto più vicino, secco, come dei rami che si spezzano. Tutto avvenne in una manciata di secondi._  
_Il cervo davanti a lei si voltò nella sua direzione per poi scappare impaurito. Lei sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto tenendo l’arco teso, scoccando la freccia nel momento in cui si fu girata di centoottanta gradi. Vide un uomo con una folta chioma di capelli arancioni e rossi che afferrò la sua freccia e la incenerì – letteralmente - tra le mani. Dietro di lui un’altra decina di uomini dagli aspetti più disparati la circondarono nel giro di un attimo. Immediatamente lei si diede una spinta sulle gambe e spiegò le sue grandi ali, le quali velocemente crearono una forte corrente d’aria mentre la sollevavano verso l’alto. A qualche metro dal suolo, però, una donna molto alta con i capelli bianchi la raggiunse con un balzo e la afferrò per la caviglia, tirandola rudemente verso il basso e facendole perdere l’equilibrio a mezz’aria. Lanciò un grido prima di precipitare al suolo e sbattere la testa contro un tronco._  
_In un attimo tutto divenne nero._  
_\- Una fata? Credevo non ve ne fossero più ormai – furono le uniche parole che riuscì a sentire prima di svenire._  
  
“Merda”.  
Il cuore aveva preso a batterle con un ritmo tale da sembrare che volesse uscirle dal petto. Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, raggiungendo i quattro angoli di quella che sembrava essere una cassa vuota grande un paio di metri cubi al massimo. Su uno dei lati vi era una feritoia orizzontale che faceva filtrare la luce del caldo sole di mezzogiorno.  
"Ma quanto ho dormito?"  
Dall’esterno proveniva un vociare indaffarato e gli strilli dei gabbiani.  
Con tutta la forza e la rabbia che aveva in corpo unì le mani e cominciò a prendere a pugni la parete della cassa.  
\- Ehi! Dico a voi! – urlò a squarciagola, rivolta alle persone all’esterno – Fatemi uscire da qui! Immediatamente, dannazione!  
Dopo un altro paio di pugni alle pareti della cassa, un laterale fu aperto e la luce abbagliante del sole la accecò, costringendola a portare entrambe le mani a coprirsi il viso.  
L’uomo che aveva aperto la cassa era lo stesso che aveva incenerito la sua freccia, ovvero quel tipo dalla bizzarra capigliatura color arancio.  
\- Ti sei ripresa, finalmente – commentò l’uomo, portando una mano sul fianco mentre con l’altra teneva aperto lo sportello della cassa.  
La fata, che di certo non era una che si dava per vinta, colse subito l’occasione che le si presentava e con un colpo di reni si diede lo slancio dalla parete per schizzare fuori dalla cassa, sentendo l’uomo sulla soglia ridacchiare.  
Non riuscì a percorrere molti metri perché un secondo uomo, grande quanto il primo, le pestò col piede una delle sue grandi ali, costringendola a fermarsi e a cadere rovinosamente al suolo all’indietro. La ragazza lanciò un grido di dolore e si portò entrambe le mani sulla spalla, per quanto le catene le consentissero.  
\- Daifuku! Fai piano! Per poco non le staccavi un’ala! – disse severa la donna che l’aveva afferrata per la caviglia nel bosco, rivolgendosi a quell’uomo grande e grosso che finalmente si decise a togliere il piede dalla sua ala.  
La donna si piegò su un ginocchio di fronte a lei, guardandola con viva curiosità.  
\- Ma voi chi diavolo siete?! Cosa volete da me? – urlò la fata spaventata, con le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore e la paura di cosa le avrebbero fatto. L’avrebbero venduta come schiava, come era successo alle sue due sorelle? L’avrebbero uccisa e poi studiata, come era successo a buona parte del suo popolo?  
\- Noi siamo alcuni dei membri della famiglia Charlotte. – spiegò la donna, stoica e composta – Siamo i figli dell’imperatrice Charlotte Linlin, nonché membri della sua ciurma.  
La fata indietreggiò dolorante in modo da dare le spalle alla cassa e si portò le ginocchia al petto, non avendo idea di cosa quella donna dai capelli bianchi e le gambe lunghissime stesse dicendo.  
\- Comprendiamo che tu non capisca. Il tuo regno è parecchio isolato rispetto alla maggior parte del mondo conosciuto, non penso che le notizie ti arrivino regolarmente – disse a quel punto l’uomo con i capelli arancioni avvicinandosi a lei, avendo solo l’effetto di farla ritrarre ancora di più.  
\- Non essere spaventata, non abbiamo intenzione di farti del male – continuò pacatamente la donna – Guarda – le disse, indicando con un dito qualcosa aldilà della balaustra della nave su cui si trovavano.  
La fata dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre, sicura di avere le traveggole. Il punto indicatole era un’isola, ma non una qualsiasi, bensì una a forma di _torta_ , con tanto di crema e bandiere a mo’ di candeline.  
\- Ma che… - sussurrò, incredula. Doveva averla sbattuta davvero forte, la testa.  
\- Quella è Totto Land, il nostro regno. Siamo diretti lì. Sarai presentata a Mama, che sarà al settimo cielo di conoscere una delle poche fate rimaste!  
Ogni parola che le veniva detta rispondeva ad una domanda per sollevarne altre dieci nella sua testa. Piuttosto che tranquillizzarla, quell’annuncio le mise addosso una paura del demonio.  
  
  
Quando la nave approdò su Totto Land, circa una un’ora più tardi, la fata cercò di opporre quanta più resistenza poteva. Tuttavia la sua forza, paragonata a quelli, era l’equivalente di un coniglietto che cerca di liberarsi da una tigre. Quando lei cominciò a tirare pugni, loro le legarono i polsi più stretti. Quando passò ai morsi, le misero un bavaglio attorno alla bocca.  
Dopo non molto tempo decise di arrendersi e fare come le veniva detto, almeno per il momento. Le fu deposto un mantello sulle spalle, fu bendata e trasportata dal porto fino a quella che era la residenza di quei pirati. Non che riuscì a capire molto, ma sembrava quasi che qualsiasi cosa in quel paese bislacco _canticchiasse_. Per non parlare del fatto che l’aria che respirava profumava costantemente di zucchero filato. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per togliersi la benda e vedere in che razza di posto era andata a finire, ma con le mani legate dietro la schiena la cosa era alquanto difficile.  
Le piante dei suoi piedi nudi erano solcate dalle profonde piaghe provocate dalla lunga camminata sulle pietre del sentiero che conduceva a quel palazzo. Non era mai stato un problema, era sempre stata abituata a camminare sui terreni erbosi e soffici della sua foresta, la sua meravigliosa foresta ricoperta di alberi e fiori in qualunque stagione.  
Si accorse di essere arrivata quando il terreno pietroso sotto i suoi piedi lasciò posto ad un freddo e liscio pavimento marmoreo.  
\- Siamo arrivati – le comunicò la donna, abbassandosi al livello delle sue orecchie a punta – Ascoltami attentamente. Sii rispettosa, obbedisci a quello che Mama ti dirà. Non ribattere, non ti opporre e, soprattutto, non attaccare! – sussurrò alle sue orecchie, con una calma e un tono da metterle i brividi – Fai come ti dico e non ti accadrà niente di male. Te lo ripeto, non abbiamo intenzione di ferirti.  
La fata non ebbe il tempo di ribattere che fu sospinta con forza in una stanza e la benda le fu tolta, rivelando ai suoi occhi, seduta su un trono, quella che era la donna più grande che avesse mai visto.  
Altro che grande, _enorme_.  
Alta sicuramente più di otto metri e larga almeno due, un faccione truccato e solcato dalle rughe ed un vestito rosa maculato _in pendant_ con i capelli, anch’essi rosa. Questa era Charlotte Linlin.  
La fata sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò a quella vista, andando a sbattere con la schiena contro l’uomo di nome Daifuku che, con scarsa delicatezza, le afferrò il braccio e la trascinò a pochi centimetri da quella bestia di donna.  
Linlin scoppiò in un urletto – che rimbombò nella stanza come un boato – di pura felicità quando se la trovò davanti.  
\- Che meraviglia! – esclamò, ammirando la ragazza di fonte a lei – Non era uno scherzo allora, l’avete trovata per davvero!  
“Scherzo? Ma che diavolo passa per la testa a questi qui!” si ritrovò a pensare, sentendosi puntualmente trattata come un raro oggetto di pregio.  
Linlin si soffermò qualche secondo in osservazione, allungando le mani enormi per muovere il corpo e le ali della fata come fosse una bambolina: sembrava avesse 25 anni, la pelle della giovane era liscia e nivea come la neve, perfettamente abbinata ad un corpo snello, forte e tonico - tipico di chi conduce una vita attiva per il proprio sostentamento – fasciato da un abito bianco lungo fino alle ginocchia; delle lunghe e appuntite ali trasparenti, intarsiate da venature simili a quelle di una libellula, erano legate insieme e si stendevano a terra come lo strascico di un velo da sposa; le guance imporporate dal pianto e dalla rabbia erano incorniciate da una chioma di lunghi capelli turchese chiaro, esattamente come il colore del mare al mattino; gli occhi verdi brillavano dall’odio che quella ragazza stava provando per lei, mentre mugugnava frasi incomprensibili a causa del bavaglio.  
Quando l’imperatrice le tolse quel pezzo di stoffa dalla bocca, la giovane tossì rumorosamente e sputò del tutto priva di grazia ai piedi della donna.  
\- Andate al diavolo tutti quanti – sibilò, tanto che più che sembrare una aggraziata fata, somigliò ad un serpente a sonagli con le ali. I generali attorno a lei trattennero il fiato, sperando che Big Mom mantenesse la calma e non la uccidesse.  
Linlin, ammutolita un attimo da quel gesto, sembrò non farci molto caso, tanta era la sua felicità nell’aver trovato un esemplare così raro da aggiungere alla sua _collezione_.  
\- Quale è il tuo nome, bellezza?  
\- Vai al diavolo – replicò, velenosa.  
L’imperatrice aveva chiuso già un occhio, due sarebbe stato impossibile. Per questo, prima che la situazione degenerasse, la donna dalle gambe lunghe intervenne e le diede uno schiaffo così forte da farla cadere a terra, con un rivolo di sangue a colarle dal naso.  
\- Mama ti ha fatto una domanda! Rispondi! – le ordinò, tirandole i capelli all’indietro.  
La fata strizzò gli occhi lucidi di lacrime per il dolore.  
\- Smoothie! – la richiamò severa Linlin, rivolgendosi poi nuovamente alla fata – Te lo ripeterò una volta soltanto, dopodichè… - si interruppe, sfilando la cinghia che teneva legate le sue ali e afferrandone minacciosamente una tra indice e pollice, tirandola leggermente - …credo di non aver bisogno di una fata con entrambe le ali.  
La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi guardando quella enorme mano che teneva una delle sue ali. Rimase in silenzio il più a lungo possibile, prima che la presa diventasse più di quanto potesse sopportare.  
\- Qual è il tuo nome? – incalzò Big Mom.  
\- Iris! Mi chiamo Iris! – gridò con quanto più fiato aveva in gola, sollevata di sentire la presa allentarsi e il dolore cessare.  
\- Brava Iris, è questa la collaborazione che cercavo – disse l’imperatrice, sostenendo fieramente lo sguardo di fuoco della fata – Sei assolutamente perfetta. Una _sposa_ perfetta.  
…c-come?  
Prima che Iris potesse aprir bocca, l’uomo con i capelli arancioni intervenne: - Perdonami Mama, hai detto sposa?  
\- Esatto, sposa. La sposa perfetta per tuo fratello Katakuri, Oven.  
Iris sgranò gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo dal viso attonito di Oven a quello entusiasta di Linlin.  
\- C-che?! Ma neanche per sogno! – sbraitò, offesa che nessuno si degnasse di dirle chiaramente cosa stava accadendo e senza chiedere il suo parere – Voi siete tutti pazzi, io non sposerò proprio nessuno! Lasciatemi andare!  
L’imperatrice non prestò molta attenzione alle sue parole e si rivolse nuovamente a Oven: - Portate Iris in una delle sale da thè e fate venire qui Katakuri, ho una splendida notizia da dargli ed un matrimonio da organizzare! – rise in un modo che fece venire alla fata la pelle d’oca.  
\- Quanto a te… – concluse, rivolgendosi a lei e sollevandole il mento con un dito, sussurrando melliflua vicino alle sue orecchie – Ci tengo a ricordarti che anche se sei una merce rara, non mi serve che tu abbia entrambe le ali per questo matrimonio…  
Iris ascoltò ogni parola di quella minaccia, deglutendo a fatica e rendendosi conto finalmente della disastrosa situazione in cui si trovava.


	2. II. Il primo incontro

_**Il primo incontro** _

Il terzogenito della famiglia Charlotte bussò un paio di volte alla porta della camera della madre, ruotando la maniglia solo quando ne ebbe il permesso.  
Era davvero curioso di sapere cosa volesse Mama da lui, visto che non aveva rapporti da fare né alcun incarico incombente. Fu quando aprì la porta che vide due delle sue sorelle minori trotterellare nel corridoio accanto a lui ridacchiando e parlottando silenziosamente, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto occhiate miste tra sorpresa e ammirazione. Non che ne fosse sorpreso in realtà, tra le sue sorelle le notizie viaggiavano tre volte più velocemente. Aggrottò un sopracciglio e decise di non farci caso.  
\- Mama, – chiamò, una volta richiusa la porta alle sue spalle – desideravi vedermi?  
\- Katakuri! – nel dire il suo nome, l’uomo dai capelli cremisi udì una sottile vena di malizia nella voce della madre, non era solita usare quel tono – Ho una splendida notizia per te! – esclamò su di giri Linlin, pronunciando ogni parola come se stesse cantilenando una filastrocca.  
La curiosità di Katakuri era alle stelle da un po’, ciononostante rimase composto e a braccia conserte senza lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione, come era solito fare.  
\- Ti ho trovato finalmente una moglie _perfetta!_ \- annunciò fiera, ridendo fragorosamente di gioia e scandendo lentamente le ultime due parole.  
All’uomo si mozzò il respiro e si irrigidì, immobile. Si aspettava di sentire di tutto, qualunque cosa, ma non quello.  
\- Non sei contento, Katakuri?  
\- Mama… - rispose umidificandosi con la lingua le labbra, che di colpo gli si erano inaridite – Credevo ne avessimo già parlato altre volte.  
\- Sì, ma non avevo ancora trovato _lei_ .  
A Katakuri sembrava che ogni volta che si riferiva a questa persona, la voce di Big Mom si facesse più acuta.  
\- Non credo sia una buona idea – obiettò il comandante, desideroso di porre fine a quella conversazione grottesca. Lui sposato? Non aveva mai avuto una relazione, né era il tipo a cui riusciva farsi degli amici, figurarsi saper gestire la vita coniugale con una moglie e dei… figli… Non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. C’era una discreta quantità di fratelli più giovani e dall’aspetto meno _terrificante_ con la quale una fanciulla avrebbe potuto convolare a nozze – Come uno dei tre comandanti _Sweet_ non avrei tempo per metter su famiglia. I miei fratelli scapoli sono senza dubbio dei partiti miglior…  
\- Lei è una fata – lo interruppe Big Mom, con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche e sottolineava l’ovvietà di cosa questo dettaglio comportasse.  
L’uomo sollevò le palpebre, sgomento per la sorpresa: - Credevo le avessero uccise tutte o che si fossero estinte.  
Katakuri aveva letto un libro divulgativo, da adolescente, che parlava di tutte le razze conosciute esistenti nel loro mondo: dai giganti ai nani, dalle sirene, ai visoni e alle fate. Sapeva che queste ultime erano creature estremamente longeve, capaci sia di attingere che di infondere energia dalla natura sia per il proprio sviluppo che per la crescita della vita attorno a loro. Sapeva anche fossero dotate di una fibra eccezionale e di capacità rigenerative uniche al mondo sia proprie che altrui, a scapito però, nell’ultimo caso, della propria incolumità. Per questo motivo la loro razza era stata spesso e volentieri uno strumento usato da persone senza scrupoli e scienziati senza etica, conducendola così facendo sull’orlo dell’estinzione.  
\- Ti immagini cosa significherebbe per noi se lei ti desse un figlio? Un guerriero forte come te, capace di vivere anche per mille anni e in grado di volare e rigenerare le sue ferite. Sarebbe un avversario invincibile.  
Le dita di Katakuri si strinsero attorno al suo braccio. “Ovvio, è solo per questo…” Non sapeva in alcun modo come ribattere alle motivazioni di Linlin e si rese conto di quanto quella conversazione stesse diventando a senso unico. Come sempre, del resto.  
\- E comunque non preoccuparti per queste sciocchezze, non è che tu debba passare chissà quanto tempo con questa donna. Quanto tempo vuoi che serva a fare un figlio? Anche solo una notte sarà sufficiente. Anche cinque minuti, se ritieni di essere troppo impegnato, del resto posso occuparmene io – commentò la donna, euforica al pensiero di _che razza_ di nipote avrebbe potuto avere - Katakuri? – domandò poi, dal momento che il figlio stava in silenzio da troppo tempo ormai – Qualcosa non va?  
Il generale irrigidì i muscoli e abbassò il capo, un alone scuro sembrò coprirgli gli occhi: - No. Va bene così.  
\- Splendido! – squittì l’imperatrice, unendo entrambe le mani come una bambina nel momento in cui ottiene il suo giocattolo nuovo – Vedrai figliolo, mi ringrazierai quando la vedrai, è bellissima! – gli disse contenta, mentre il figlio le diede le spalle e si avviò verso la porta.  
Al terzogenito della famiglia Charlotte non importava nulla che la sua futura sposa fosse bellissima, o fosse una fata, o avesse altre tre braccia. C’erano momenti in cui detestava sua madre. La detestava quando organizzava matrimoni combinati per le sue sorelle, i suoi fratelli e per lui, senza chiedere se a loro andasse bene. Senza chiedere se per loro l’amore contasse effettivamente qualcosa. Senza sapere quali fossero i loro sogni o i loro sentimenti, o quelli dei malcapitati che avrebbero preso il loro stesso cognome. Perché per Katakuri no, non andava bene. Sì, per lui l’amore avrebbe dovuto contare qualcosa e no, l’ultima cosa che desiderava era obbligare una qualche disgraziata a stare con lui contro il suo volere e costringerla a sfornare figli solo per un capriccio di gloria di sua madre. Non era pronto a sentirsi di nuovo urlare in faccia di essere un mostro, a denudarsi davanti a qualcuno da quella maschera che portava ogni giorno e a mostrarsi solo per quello che era davvero, senza sciarpa e senza porte chiuse mentre mangiava. Non riusciva - e forse non sarebbe mai riuscito – ad ammettere a qualcuno che non era perfetto, che in fondo era solo un uomo e ogni tanto, ma solo ogni tanto, anche lui aveva bisogno di soddisfare qualche istinto primitivo, anche lui aveva paura che qualcuno dei suoi non facesse ritorno. Anche lui, a volte, soffriva al pensiero di essere stato sempre ostracizzato per il suo aspetto e persino lui, un uomo definito perfetto, sentiva bruciante nel petto il desiderio di essere amato semplicemente per il fatto di non essere poi così perfetto. Ma questo, a Katakuri, non era stato chiesto.  
Mai. Da nessuno.  
\- Ah, Katakuri, un’ultima cosa – lo richiamò la donna quando lui ebbe già aperto la porta – Sarà il caso che tu tenga sempre la sciarpa quando sei con lei. E’ già molto agitata, non vorrei che si possa spaventare ancora di più, non credi?  
Il generale strinse la mano guantata attorno alla maniglia della porta così forte da staccarla di netto. Strinse i denti affilati e chiuse gli occhi: - Già. Certo.  
Detto questo richiuse la porta alle sue spalle con più violenza di quanto volesse e si avviò verso la sala da thè più vicina, dalla quale sentì provenire un baccano infernale.  
Sì, a volte Katakuri avrebbe voluto uccidere la propria madre. La stessa che mai si era preoccupata di affondare un coltello in quel cuore che lui aveva nascosto e avvolto in una durissima corazza. Cuore che sotto quei numerosi strati di freddezza, stoicismo, calma e perfezione, ardeva ancora.  
  
  
  
Nella sala da thè nella quale era stata rinchiusa, Iris continuava a battere i pugni sulla porta urlando che la facessero uscire. Saltuariamente smetteva di dedicarsi a quell’attività e preferiva invece distruggere qualsiasi cosa le capitasse a tiro: vasi, orologi, interi servizi da thè, sedie.  
\- Per quanto avete intenzione di tenermi chiusa qui dentro?! Farò a pezzi tutta la stanza se non aprite subito! Immediatamente! – urlò battendo di nuovo i pugni sulla porta.  
Le nocche sanguinavano a causa dei pugni ma non le importava molto in realtà, tanto le ferite sarebbero guarite del tutto nel giro di qualche ora. Si guardò intorno e, per sua sfortuna la finestra che dava nel cortile della casa era sigillata e fatta di vetro infrangibile, impossibile da usare come via di fuga.  
Irritata sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli. Fece correre lo sguardo per la stanza fino ad un’ _abat jour_ dalla base di vetro che faceva capolino su un contromobile. La prese e senza pensarci due volte la distrusse sul pavimento, si chinò e raccolse un lungo pezzo affilato di vetro, decidendo che l’avrebbe usato come arma per chiunque fosse entrato.  
Si voltò di scatto verso la porta quando sentì il rumore di qualcuno che armeggiava col chiavistello. Vi si avvicinò e sollevò quell’arma improvvisata all’altezza del viso, pronta a colpire.  
  
  
  
Quando Katakuri raggiunse la sala da thè vide un modesto gruppo di suoi fratelli piazzati davanti alla porta, tra cui Oven, Daifuku e Smoothie. Dall’interno della stanza provenivano rumori che parevano di un uragano che si stava scatenando. Di tanto in tanto sentiva una voce femminile che li minacciava e intimava loro di farla uscire. Sua sorella, con uno sguardo rassegnato e sul punto di strapparsi i capelli dalla rabbia, gli si avvicinò di corsa e gli spiegò la situazione, in preda ad una crisi di nervi: - Ok che è la tua promessa sposa, ok che è una fata, ok che è qui senza il suo consenso, ma sta letteralmente facendo a pezzi la mia sala da thè! Entra e fa’ qualcosa altrimenti giuro che la spremo come un limone!  
Katakuri rimase sorpreso dal temperamento vivace di quella che sarebbe dovuta essere sua moglie, immaginava che le fate fossero mistiche creature leggiadre ed incapaci di nuocere ad alcuno. Si rese conto però di quanto poco “fatata” la ragazza potesse essere quando entrò nella stanza.  
  
  
  
Nel momento in cui Iris vide la maniglia abbassarsi e la porta aprirsi, caricò verso la persona all’ingresso con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Accadde tutto così in fretta che faticò un po' a rendersene conto.  
Quando ebbe sollevato di più il pezzo di vetro per poi calarlo giù, qualcuno le aveva afferrato il polso che reggeva l’arma e l’aveva sollevata da terra per il braccio.  
Iris si trovò faccia a faccia con un uomo, l’uomo più strano che avesse mai visto. Non che ne avesse visti molti lei, di uomini, nella foresta isolata nella quale era sempre vissuta da più di cento anni a quella parte. Ma aveva letto abbastanza sugli uomini nei libri della biblioteca che una volta apparteneva a suo nonno da sapere che quello davanti a lei era strano. Talmente strano che non sapeva se temerlo o esserne affascinata. Era più alto di lei di almeno quaranta centimetri, con dei muscoli così possenti e scolpiti che non credeva si potessero averne; capelli corti e cremisi, che le ricordavano le colorazioni di certi fiori primaverili di cui le sfuggiva il nome al momento; due profonde cicatrici a solcargli le guance, fino ad una bocca che non riusciva a vedere per via di una grossa sciarpa nera a bianca. Il suo abbigliamento era oltremodo discutibile e terrificante: tutte quelle borchie sulle braccia, sulle ginocchia, sui piedi e sulle cosce la inquietavano molto, proprio lei che al ferro e al metallo non era abituata per niente. I suoi occhi, infine, erano un qualcosa di unico che non avrebbe saputo descrivere: erano anch’essi cremisi, di una profondità e un magnetismo che la intimoriva ma allo stesso tempo la affascinava, cosa che non le piaceva affatto. Non avrebbe saputo dire che emozioni celasse quello sguardo, troppo freddo, duro e indecifrabile per comunicare apertamente.  
Dopo qualche secondo di stupore e contemplazione, Iris decise di reagire e chiuse a pugno le dita della mano libera, mirando al centro della faccia di quel tale che per tutta risposta sembrò quasi prevedere i suoi pensieri. L’uomo lanciò a terra quella specie di tridente che teneva nell’altra mano – già, solo allora ci fece caso – e con la stessa intercettò il suo pugno. Senza darsi per vinta, la fata sollevò le gambe al petto dondolandosi appena all’indietro e unì i talloni per sferrargli un colpo di piedi nel petto, accorgendosi solo allora di un enorme tatuaggio rosa a forma di teschio che gli copriva mezzo busto e il braccio sinistro. Stavolta però, l’uomo incassò il colpo senza provare a difendersi. Iris in un primo momento ghignò soddisfatta, ma poco dopo si rese conto di non avergli fatto nemmeno il solletico.  
\- Hai finito? – le chiese allora lui con una voce estremamente calma, come se qualcuno non avesse appena provato ad accoltellarlo.  
Iris rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a tanta sfrontatezza.  
\- No! – esclamò, offesa – No che non ho finito! – continuò, riprendendo ad agitarsi e a mollargli calci sul petto e nello stomaco, senza che questi sorbissero il benché minimo effetto.  
Dietro l’uomo, le altre persone che l’avevano rapita se la ridevano a più non posso nel guardarla agitarsi in quel modo, bloccata per entrambe le braccia. Oven, Daifuku e Smoothie si erano piegati sulle ginocchia e non accennavano a smettere di ridere, facendo innervosire Iris ancora di più.  
Katakuri osservò incuriosito quella insolita creatura selvatica. Sua madre non mentiva, eccome se era bella. Non era molto aggraziata, per niente, era anzi molto goffa in quella situazione, ma rimaneva sempre la donna più bella che avesse mai visto nei suoi 47 anni suonati di vita. Anche _troppo_ , si ritrovò a pensare.  
\- Smettetela! – urlò la fata rivolta verso i suoi fratelli, ferita – Non è divertente! Non lo è affatto, bastardi! Smettetela di ridere di me!  
Il Comandante la osservò attentamente mentre pronunciava quelle frasi e notò i suoi occhi lucidi, come se stesse sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. Non gli ci volle molto per dedurre che quel che feriva di più la ragazza in quel momento era l’umiliazione. Dopo tutto, l’osservazione era uno dei suoi maggiori punti di forza. Intuì in pochi istanti quanto quella creatura ce la stesse mettendo tutta, quanto fosse orgogliosa e quanto avrebbe lottato anche con i denti fino allo sfinimento per difendersi, pur sapendo benissimo di non avere nessuna speranza contro di lui. Si meravigliò anche di quanto in questo fosse simile a lui. Katakuri la comprendeva in realtà più di quanto la fata non credesse.  
\- E tu! – gridò velenosa, con gli occhi verde smeraldo ridotti ad una fessura – Mettimi giù, ora! – gli ordinò, sferrandogli un nuovo calcio e mirando stavolta alle sue parti basse. Prevedendo il colpo, stavolta l’uomo decise che era meglio evitare di venire colpito, poiché il fatto che i colpi della ragazza non gli facessero nulla non significava che non fossero forti. Previde che ricevere quel calcio sarebbe stato alquanto doloroso anche per lui. Così, sollevandola ancora per il braccio, la allontanò per evitare che il suo piede centrasse i suoi gioielli. Fece un altro passo ed entrò nella stanza – che sembrava davvero essere stata distrutta da un tornado – e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, così che i suoi fratelli smettessero di deriderla e in modo che non la vedessero nel caso non fosse riuscita più a trattenere le lacrime .  
Oh, eccome se la capiva…  
\- Ma dannazione! Possibile che io non riesca a farti nulla! Sembra che tu già sappia quello che sto per fare ed è così frustrante! – gli urlò contro la fata quando lui ebbe mollato la presa dal suo braccio mettendola giù.  
\- Perché è così. Sono un buon osservatore – le rispose semplicemente, mentre lei era intenta a massaggiarsi il polso dolorante.  
\- Ah sì? E perché allora non prevedi questo! – disse poi irritata tirandogli addosso un piattino da thè, che lui prontamente evitò – O questo! – continuò, raccogliendo un soprammobile dal pavimento e lanciandoglielo, mandandolo in frantumi sul muro – Cazzo! – urlò infine con i nervi a fior di pelle mettendosi le mani tra i capelli, lasciando che le lacrime le rigassero finalmente il volto. Quella situazione stressante era più di quanto potesse sopportare. Non ricordava da quanti anni ormai viveva da sola: era abituata a non parlare mai con nessuno, a cacciare e pescare, a coltivare un piccolo orticello fuori da una casetta costruita con le sue stesse mani. Non era decisamente abituata a tutto… _quello_ , o ad essere trattata come un oggetto. Sconfortata, indietreggiò e si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete, sotto lo sguardo attento di quell’uomo strano.  
\- Io sono Charlotte Katakuri – disse pacatamente, cercando di intavolare una conversazione civile con quella donna.  
\- Quindi sei tu! – esclamò furiosa, minacciandolo con una forchetta da dessert trovata nelle vicinanze – Sei tu quello che ha nominato la vecchia! Sappi che non intendo sposarti, né ora né mai, chiaro?!  
\- Se può farti star meglio, nemmeno io ti sposerei se dipendesse da me – replicò il generale, atono.  
Iris si lasciò andare ad una risata nervosa, stringendo violentemente il pezzo di vetro che aveva ancora nella mano fino a farla sanguinare.  
\- Così ti fai male, lascia che ti aiuti – suggerì gentilmente Katakuri muovendo un passo verso di lei, che a quel gesto si tirò le gambe nude al petto e gli puntò nuovamente contro la forchetta.  
\- Non ti avvicinare a me! Non osare fare un altro passo o ti uccido!  
Katakuri si arrestò sul posto. Non di certo perché intimorito da quella minaccia, bensì poichè non voleva turbarla ancora di più. Poteva solo immaginare quello che stava passando. Fata o non fata, sembrava una normalissima donna, eccetto che per quelle lunghe ali che le ricadevano sul dorso e le orecchie più appuntite rispetto a quelle degli umani. Una donna strappata dalla sua casa e – forse - dalla sua famiglia, che come se non bastasse aveva appena saputo di essere obbligata a sposare un uomo che, per quanto gli urlasse contro e lo minacciasse, la spaventava. E sinceramente non riusciva a biasimarla affatto, considerato che conosceva bene l’effetto che il suo aspetto faceva sugli altri. In quel momento provava solo una genuina compassione per lei e desiderava sinceramente farla star meglio.  
\- Senti, - le disse allora, sentendosi in dovere di cercare di tranquillizzarla – so che sei spaventata, lo capisco. Non so che tipo d’uomo pensi che io sia, ma ti giuro che non voglio farti del male. Non ho la minima intenzione di violentarti, picchiarti o ucciderti, se è questo quello che ti spaventa. Ma questo tuo comportamento non ti porterà a niente, credimi. E comunque non credo che riusciresti a fare granchè brandendo quella come arma – concluse, alludendo alla posata che la ragazza stringeva.  
Iris aveva gli occhi gonfi per il pianto e la mano con la forchetta prese a tremarle. Voleva credere alle sue parole, lo voleva davvero, ma in quel momento sentiva il suo corpo pervaso dalla paura più totale. Lasciò cadere sul pavimento la forchetta e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, posandovi la testa sopra.  
\- Lasciami da sola - implorò flebilmente, in maniera quasi impercettibile.  
Katakuri, però, udì benissimo quella richiesta.  
Raccolse da terra la sua fedele _Mogura_ e fece l’unica cosa che poteva per mostrarle il suo rispetto: uscì dalla stanza.


	3. III. Ferita

_**Ferita** _

Katakuri lanciò l’ennesima occhiata all’orologio a pendolo a forma di donut appeso alla parete del salotto e sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Erano le sette del pomeriggio passate e il sole su Totto Land era già tramontato da un pezzo. Erano due giorni ormai che Iris era arrivata nel loro regno e ancora non erano riusciti a farla calmare. Aveva deciso di barricarsi all’interno della stanza dopo non aver fatto altro che urlare improperi e minacce e lanciare addosso a chiunque entrasse nella sala da thè qualsiasi tipo di cosa che le capitasse a tiro. Il Comandante stava solo aspettando che perdesse le forze e cedesse alla stanchezza per poter fare qualcosa, ma quella donna aveva energie da vendere.  
\- Col cavolo che ci vado io – disse Smoothie accavallando le lunghe gambe, rivolgendosi al maggiore dei suoi fratelli.  
\- Qualcuno deve pur andare in quella stanza a prenderla, non può rimanere lì per sempre, _perorin_ – replicò il più grande dei figli della famiglia Charlotte, Perospero, agitando la lunga lingua cercando di mantenere la calma.  
\- Fratello Peros, prima ho chiesto a Flampè di controllare che fosse pronta a uscire e l’ha fatta volare fuori dalla stanza con un battito di quelle enormi ali! – continuò la donna mentre la ragazzina di nome Flampè, fluttuando a mezz’aria, gonfiò le guance e annuì a mo’ di conferma.  
\- A me invece ha tirato addosso tutto il servizio buono di cucchiaini. Non sembra sapete, ma ha un’ottima mira… – disse timidamente un uomo ricoperto da una sostanza bianca dalla consistenza semi-liquida, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
I fratelli Charlotte avevano deciso di riunirsi quel pomeriggio per trovare un modo di affrontare di petto la situazione che si era venuta a creare nella loro casa. Oven, Daifuku e Smoothie avevano provveduto a spiegare gli ultimi avvenimenti, dal ritrovamento della fata fino al suo incontro con Katakuri.  
\- Ero abituata a pensare che le fate fossero, come dire, più condiscendenti e delicate… Questa sembra più un serpente a sonagli.  
\- Non sempre le cose sono come pensi che siano, Smoothie. Molte volte le persone sono più complesse di quel che appaiono – puntualizzò Daifuku, mandando una impercettibile occhiata in direzione di Katakuri che colse l’antifona, realizzando che il gemello si riferiva al suo vero aspetto.  
\- Fratellone Katakuri, - chiese curiosa una ragazza molto carina con i capelli raccolti in due code ai lati della testa - posso sapere cosa ti ha detto quando sei entrato nella stanza?  
Il Comandante guardò sua sorella Pudding per qualche secondo, riportando alla mente la breve conversazione avuta con la ragazza: - Nulla. Mi ha semplicemente detto di non avvicinarmi altrimenti mi avrebbe ucciso.  
\- Mamma che sfiga! - intervenne allora un uomo seduto sul divano con una cicatrice sul volto e i capelli viola, portandosi le mani dietro la testa – Deve essere deprimente quando la donna che devi sposare vuole già ammazzarti ancor prima che tu le rivolga la parola! – continuò, beccandosi uno scappellotto da una donna con delle corna nere e un abito rosso che era appoggiata alla spalliera con i gomiti, dietro di lui: - Le tue battute sono pessime, Cracker.  
L’uomo si massaggiò la testa con la mano e lanciò un’occhiataccia alla sorella: - No, sei tu che sei sempre così acida, Galette! Katakuri apprezza il mio umorismo! – rispose seccato, indicando con un dito il fratello maggiore che di tutta risposta alzò gli occhi al cielo. Pochi secondi dopo Cracker si fece più vicino al Comandante, anch’egli seduto sul divano, e disse con aria fin troppo maliziosa: - Ohi, immagina però come deve essere aver a che fare con un caratterino del genere in altri contesti…  
Katakuri non si scomodò neanche per guardarlo male poichè ci pensò una donna con una cicatrice sul viso e la carnagione grigiastra a mollargli un secondo ceffone.  
\- Che contesti? – chiese innocentemente una bimba di dieci anni che, seduta a terra, cercava di seguire attentamente quella conversazione da grandi.  
\- Niente, Normande – le rispose con calma Katakuri, sistemandosi meglio la sciarpa sul viso – E’ solo che Cracker si diverte a dire cose fuori luogo come al solito.  
\- Scherzi a parte, – intervenne serio il maggiore dei fratelli – qualcuno deve prelevarla da lì e spiegarle come deve comportarsi qui dentro, _perorin_.  
\- Non essere così rigido, fratello Peros, dalle il tempo di abituarsi! Prova a metterti un po' nei suoi panni! – ribattè Galette, anche lei piuttosto comprensiva della situazione della fata.  
– Oooh, Mama si infurierebbe di certo se sapesse come si sta comportando!  
\- Fratello Opera, - esordì una donna dal lungo collo, mentre reggeva una sigaretta tra i denti – Mama già sa come si sta comportando.  
\- Come già lo sa, Amande?!  
\- Oven ha fatto rapporto – continuò pacata mentre Opera si portava entrambe le mani sulla faccia, più agitato di prima.  
\- Mi è venuta un’idea! – urlò all’improvviso la donna con la cicatrice sulla faccia, richiamando l’attenzione su di sé – Non andrà nessuno in quella stanza! Useremo il potere del mio frutto _Mira Mira_ per parlare con lei da qui!  
\- Mi sembra un’ottima idea, Bruleè.  
Senza farselo ripetere due volte, la donna unì i palmi delle mani e li riaprì materializzando al loro interno uno specchio. Tutti cercarono di farsi più vicini a lei per riuscire a vedere qualcosa, ma niente. Il riflesso era tutto nero e Bruleè ebbe l’impressione che lo specchio corrispondente nella stanza nella quale si trovava Iris fosse rotto, tanto per cambiare.  
\- Sembra piuttosto tranquillo però, forse si è calmata. Vado io a controllare – annunciò Katakuri alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso la porta, attento ad evitare di calpestare le sue sorelle più piccole che erano sedute sul tappeto.  
Nel corridoio, l’uomo sentì ancora gli schiamazzi provenienti dal salotto e non potè non sorridere da sotto la sciarpa. Erano strani, rumorosi, spesso fuori luogo e senza contegno, ma lui amava i suoi fratelli, dal primo all’ultimo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per loro, sebbene talvolta dubitasse che alcuni avrebbero fatto lo stesso per lui, se solo avessero scoperto cosa nascondeva sotto la sciarpa… Tuttavia questo per lui era meno importante: da troppi anni era abituato a mettersi al secondo posto rispetto alla sua famiglia e avrebbe fatto sempre e comunque quel che sentiva giusto, senza curarsi di cosa invece loro pensassero di lui. A dimostrazione di ciò c’era in primo luogo la lealtà che dimostrava verso sua madre. Lealtà che la donna aveva più volte dimostrato di non meritare affatto.  
\- Fratelloneeee!  
Fu interrotto dal flusso dei suoi pensieri quando si sentì richiamare. Si voltò e vide una trafelata Pudding che correva verso di lui con un sacco di roba in mano, piegandosi leggermente col busto in avanti per riprendere fiato quando lo ebbe raggiunto.  
\- Quasi dimenticavo questi! – spiegò, posando in mano al fratello maggiore un primo vassoio – Qui c’è una brocca d’acqua e questa è una zuppa che ho preparato con le mie mani. Probabilmente la mangerà già fredda ma è molto nutriente. Dato che non mangia da parecchio… Beh, le farà bene! – disse soddisfatta, prima di mettergli nell’altra mano un mucchio di robe piegate con cura – Qui invece ci sono una coperta e un paio dei miei vestiti. Ho chiesto a Smoothie e ha detto che la sua corporatura dovrebbe essere simile alla mia, spero che le piacciano… E per qualsiasi cosa puoi contare sul mio aiuto, fratellone!  
Katakuri rimase spiazzato dalla premura di quel gesto. Reggendo vassoio e abiti con un solo braccio, usò la mano libera per scompigliarle affettuosamente i capelli.  
\- Sono sicuro che lo apprezzerà, Pudding, ti ringrazio tanto.  
  
  
  
Giunto davanti alla porta della sala da thè, Katakuri bussò un paio di volte aspettandosi di essere mandato a quel paese da un momento all’altro. Quando, invece, non ebbe alcuna risposta, decise che era giunto il momento di entrare. Posò sul pavimento il vassoio e gli abiti e afferrò la maniglia, posizionandosi con la spalla contro la porta. Facendo pressione con la spalla e il braccio, riuscì ad aprirla quel tanto che bastava per entrare e ringraziò il cielo di non aver fatto cadere la montagna di mobili che quell’indemoniata aveva ammucchiato davanti all’uscio. Si affacciò nella stanza e in qualche secondo si abituò al buio totale che vi era all’interno, dopodichè recuperò le cose da terra ed entrò. Scorse quasi subito la fata distesa in un angolo, finalmente del tutto priva di forze. Le si avvicinò cercando di evitare la scia di distruzione che regnava sul pavimento e, quando le fu abbastanza vicino, si inginocchiò e si concesse qualche momento per poterla osservare senza che lei desse di matto.  
Era davvero curioso guardarla così, se non l’avesse vista prima con i suoi occhi non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse avere una tale furia distruttiva ed essere così forte. Era stesa su un lato in posizione fetale, con le mani vicino al viso e le ginocchia tirate al petto. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli che le ricadeva sulla fronte facendo attenzione a non svegliarla di nuovo, perché di certo non avrebbe retto ad un altro attacco isterico. In quel poco che riusciva a distinguere al buio, notò che sia le mani che le piante dei piedi della ragazza erano ricoperti di ferite non ancora rimarginate e non potè che essere ancora più curioso di come quella capacità funzionasse.  
Ogni cosa di quella donna, di cui tra l’altro nemmeno sapeva il nome, smuoveva in lui una viva curiosità. Non sapeva se dipendesse esclusivamente dal fatto che fosse di una razza molto diversa dalla sua o se ci fosse anche dell’altro, però credeva anche che il fatto che avrebbe dovuto sposarla gli dava quanto meno il diritto di porsi alcune domande, pur non sapendo se avrebbero mai avuto risposta.  
Dopo che ebbe posato il vassoio di cibo e i vestiti ad una ventina di centimetri dalla sua testa, prese la coperta che Pudding gli aveva gentilmente fornito e gliela mise addosso.  
\- Spero davvero che questo ti possa far stare meglio – sussurrò, rivolto più a se stesso che a lei in realtà, prima di andar via.  
\- Fratello – lo richiamò Oven nel momento in cui richiuse la porta alle sue spalle – dobbiamo parlare. Mama ha dato direttive.  
Katakuri ascoltò con attenzione quel che Oven gli riferì e non riuscì trattenere un’imprecazione tra i denti: - Scordatelo.  
\- Katakuri, capisci anche tu che è necessario.  
\- Non mi importa se è necessario, – rispose piccato il Comandante – io non prenderò parte a questa cosa. Se davvero ci tieni a eseguire quest’ordine, rivolgiti a qualcun altro affinché ti aiuti.  
Oven rimase perplesso ad osservare il fratello dargli le spalle e allontanarsi lungo il corridoio: era la prima volta che suo fratello maggiore si rifiutava di eseguire un ordine.  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, all’incirca verso le nove del mattino, Katakuri decise di controllare nuovamente cosa ne fosse della sua futura moglie.  
Bussò alla porta e, anziché ricevere minacce di morte come credeva, sentì la fata chiedere chi fosse.  
\- Sono Katakuri, voglio solo assicurarmi che sia tutto ok.  
\- Entra.  
L’uomo aprì la porta solo di pochi centimetri: - Hai intenzione di lanciarmi addosso qualche altra cosa o di accoltellarmi di nuovo? – chiese per rompere il ghiaccio, dal momento che con il suo Kenbunshoku Haki aveva già previsto che non avrebbe fatto nulla di avventato, stanca com’era.  
\- No, oggi mi sento generosa – si sentì rispondere ironicamente. Apprezzava molto il fatto che fosse una donna di spirito, tutto sommato.  
Quando entrò, il Comandante potè finalmente rendersi conto alla luce del mattino della catastrofe che si era abbattuta in quella stanza, tuttavia decise di ignorarla e farsi più vicino alla ragazza rannicchiata in un angolo con la coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle. Notò sul pavimento la ciotola che conteneva la zuppa preparata da Pudding completamente vuota, ripulita fino a splendere. Dopo più di due giorni senza mangiare e bere non c’era da meravigliarsi che avesse avuto così tanta fame, lui stesso non avrebbe potuto mai resistere più di un giorno senza la sua preziosa _merienda_. Più che altro l’uomo ringraziava il cielo che non fosse stata talmente folle da lanciare la zuppa all’aria.  
Si sedette sul pavimento – non essendoci praticamente più alcunché di vagamente somigliante ad una sedia – e incrociò le braccia al petto, attendendo che la ragazza sollevasse la testa dalle ginocchia per guardarlo.  
Iris, dal canto suo, si sentiva esausta. Non solo debilitata fisicamente dallo stress, la fame, le ferite e la rabbia, ma psicologicamente stava cercando di resistere per non cedere allo sconforto e per difendersi. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il tipo seduto di fronte a sé, pensando che davvero non riusciva a fidarsi di lui o degli altri. Dopotutto, avendo vissuto da sola gran parte della sua vita, riteneva di non possedere gli strumenti necessari per comprendere le intenzioni delle altre persone.  
\- Hai un aspetto terribile – le fece notare Katakuri, osservando le sue profonde occhiaie e il viso più smunto e dal colorito cadaverico.  
\- Fottiti – sibilò Iris assottigliando gli occhi – E levati quella sciarpa dalla faccia quando mi parli, mi dà sui nervi.  
Katakuri strinse i denti e si irrigidì.  
\- Sei una delle persone più intrattabili che abbia mai conosciuto.  
A Iris sfuggì una risata: - Se credi che sarò la tua dolce mogliettina che ti prepara la cena e ti lava i vestiti ti sbagli di grosso. Lasciami andare, se pensi che io sia così intrattabile – sbuffò, abbassando le ginocchia e cercando di farsi forza sulle braccia per alzarsi in piedi, barcollante.  
L’uomo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, profondamente incerto sulle parole da usare con lei.  
Intanto la donna continuò: – Tu non mi conosci. Io non so nulla delle vostre abitudini, non sono come voi. Io mangio con le mani, caccio selvaggina per vivere e mi fabbrico le armi con le pietre e la corteccia degli alberi. Non sono una persona loquace, sono molto schiva e ho modi di fare rozzi e poco eleganti. Hai ragione, sono intrattabile e posso diventare estremamente insopportabile! Io qui sono un pesce fuor d’acqua! Non so in che modo potrei piacere a qualcuno! E se vuoi la verità non mi interessa affatto piacere a te o agli altri, voglio solo tornarmene a casa mia!  
Katakuri fu sorpreso da quel fiume di parole. Chiunque altro al posto suo ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di pensare a quella ragazza come ad una futura sposa. Tuttavia, lui davvero non riusciva a considerare quelli che lei aveva elencato come dei difetti. Lei non aveva bisogno di giustificarsi con nessuno, tanto meno con lui. Andava benissimo così com’era, ai suoi occhi, e avrebbe desiderato che qualcuno questo lo avesse detto a lui.  
\- Non mi aspetto affatto che tu sia una brava moglie. In realtà sono venuto qui solo per dirti che non appena se ne presenterà l’occasione farò in modo che tu possa andartene.  
Iris ammutolì a quelle parole, del tutto inaspettate.  
\- D-davvero? – balbettò timidamente, incredula – Ma… perché?  
_“Già Katakuri, perché?”_ pensò - Perché è la cosa migliore per tutti.  
\- Oh… - sospirò Iris, sentendo per un momento cedere le sue riserve verso quell’uomo – Grazie – disse timidamente con lo sguardo basso, stringendosi la coperta attorno alle spalle – E… grazie anche per la coperta e per il pasto. Ero addormentata ma ho come l’impressione che sia stato tu a portarmeli. Quindi solo… grazie – aggiunse. Poteva essere molte cose e possedere tutti i difetti del mondo, ma di sicuro non era un’ingrata e sapeva cosa fosse la riconoscenza.  
Katakuri distolse lo sguardo, leggermente in imbarazzo: - Non c’è di che.  
\- Posso… sapere almeno il tuo nome? – chiese poco dopo, tornando a guardarla negli occhi.  
La fata abbassò le spalle tese, cominciando ad abituarsi alla sua presenza.  
\- Io mi chiamo Iris – rispose timidamente, prima che l’attenzione di entrambi venisse catturata da alcune persone che entrarono nella stanza, di cui lei riconobbe solo i due uomini che l’avevano rapita.  
\- Oven – ringhiò Katakuri alzandosi immediatamente e parandosi tra il fratello e la ragazza – Non adesso.  
Il minore dei due resse tranquillamente lo sguardo tagliente del maggiore e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo di lato: - E’ un accorgimento necessario, fratello. Se non vuoi aiutarci allora fatti da parte.  
Detto questo i due, accompagnati da una donna dall’innaturale collo lungo e un abito azzurro, si fecero strada nella stanza e la raggiunsero, sebbene lei cercasse di indietreggiare verso una via di fuga purtroppo inesistente.  
\- Che sta succedendo? Cosa volete fare? – chiese Iris nell’agitazione più totale, cercando lo sguardo di Katakuri che, però, aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava stringendo i pugni.  
Daifuku e la donna la afferrarono per entrambe le braccia e la costrinsero a sdraiarsi prona sul pavimento con le braccia aperte, dopodichè le posarono un loro ginocchio sui fianchi per immobilizzarle del tutto il torso.  
Iris intanto si dimenava senza successo.  
A quel punto Oven si inginocchiò davanti a lei e abbassò la testa per farsi più vicino al suo viso: - Credimi se ti dico che mi dispiace molto per quello che sto per fare. E’ un ordine del mio capitano ma è solo una precauzione temporanea, te lo prometto.  
Dopodichè le afferrò le ali insieme con una mano, le avvicinò tra loro e con l’altra mano mostrò il dito indice, il quale immediatamente diventò incandescente e assunse un colore rosso brillante con una scia di vapore che si sollevava dal polpastrello.  
La fata strabuzzò gli occhi dal terrore di quello che stava per succederle e poi percepì una fitta di dolore lancinante nel momento in cui quel dito fece un buco a circa metà della lunghezza delle sue ali, nella parte superiore.  
Il suo urlo parve risuonare per tutta la casa.  
Dopo qualche secondo che a lei parve un’eternità, Oven prese una specie di anello metallico aperto, lo passò dentro quei buchi che aveva creato in entrambe le ali il più velocemente possibile e con la mano incandescente ne fuse insieme le estremità, in modo tale che non fosse più possibile rimuoverlo.  
Durante tutta l’operazione, il Comandante _Sweet_ assistette impotente e a denti stretti a quella tortura necessaria, dolorosa non solo per lei da subire, ma anche per lui da guardare.  
L’ultima cosa che Iris fece prima di perdere conoscenza fu volgere il suo sguardo in quello di Katakuri, fissandolo con gli occhi pieni di odio di chi, per un attimo, aveva creduto di potersi fidare.


	4. IV. La famiglia Charlotte

_**La famiglia Charlotte** _

Quando Iris riaprì gli occhi si risvegliò in una stanza diversa da quella nella quale aveva perso i sensi, alquanto più piccola e con le pareti dalle tenui tonalità rosa e panna.  
Si sollevò lentamente dal letto e si guardò intorno, cercando la presenza di altre persone nella stanza. Pochi secondi dopo percepì una fitta di dolore proveniente dalla sua schiena che le riportò in un attimo alla mente il fatto che non avrebbe potuto più volare per un bel pezzo. Aveva letto, in uno dei tanti libri che suo nonno le aveva lasciato, dell’esistenza di persone che ottengono capacità sovrannaturali mangiando degli strani frutti che si trovano in mare. Pensò che dovesse essere questa la giustificazione al fatto che il dito di Oven fosse diventato incandescente.  
Le vennero i brividi a ripensare a quel momento.  
Strinse le labbra e volse lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle, esaminando l’anello metallico che le teneva unite e bloccate le ali. Il bordo del tessuto fibroso che circondava quell’anello era annerito a seguito della bruciatura e gli si era ormai cicatrizzato attorno. Per un momento pensò a come avrebbe potuto rimuoverlo anche a costo di patirne la sofferenza, ma desistette quando realizzò che se avesse voluto strapparlo via avrebbe dovuto necessariamente lacerarsi le ali per metà della loro lunghezza.  
Venne distratta dall’arrivo nella stanza di una ragazza, la quale sembrava non essersi accorta del fatto che la fata fosse sveglia. Iris non l’aveva mai vista prima di allora: era davvero molto carina, con una lunga frangia che le copriva totalmente la fronte e i capelli raccolti in due code di cavallo ai lati della testa.  
Quando la giovane si accorse di lei, fece un gran sorriso e si avvicinò al letto.  
\- Iris-chan, ti sei svegliata! Spero che il riposo ti abbia tirato un po' su di morale! – disse premurosa.  
\- Iris…chan? – chiese la fata, dal momento che nessuno l’aveva mai chiamata in quel modo.  
\- Oh, scusami se mi prendo così tanta confidenza! – si giustificò subito la ragazza, sedendosi sul bordo del letto – E’ che si parla così tanto di te in questa casa che mi sembra di conoscerti già. Io mi chiamo Pudding, non ho ancora avuto il piacere di presentarmi.  
\- Ah, non ti avranno detto che di solito non è così piacevole fare la mia conoscenza… - rispose ironica la fata, suscitando la risata divertita di Pudding.  
Iris immaginò che fosse una delle sorelle di Katakuri e non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quanta altra prole avesse quella donna enorme che l’aveva costretta in quella casa.  
\- Ma no, Iris-chan, in realtà tutti qui sono curiosi di conoscerti. Forse solo la sorellona Smoothie nutre del risentimento verso di te, ma credo dipenda dal fatto che le hai distrutto la stanza da thè… – osservò, accarezzandosi il mento pensierosa.  
La fata si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo al pensiero di quel che aveva fatto, ma non avendo avuto molta scelta di certo lo avrebbe rifatto nuovamente.  
\- Dove mi trovo? – chiese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, scostando il lenzuolo per mettere i piedi fuori dal letto.  
\- Oh, questa è la mia stanza. Il fratellone Katakuri ti ha portata qui quando hai perso i sensi.  
\- E lui è qui adesso? – chiese Iris guardandosi intorno di colpo, preoccupandosi di vederlo spuntare da un momento all’altro.  
\- No, Iris-chan, stai tranquilla. Ti prometto che non entrerà se non vuoi vederlo.  
La ragazza rimase stupita dalla gentilezza delle parole e degli atteggiamenti di Pudding, ma ripensando a quanto le era accaduto poco prima non voleva comportarsi da ingenua. Proprio quando stava cominciando a fidarsi dell’uomo dai capelli cremisi, i suoi fratelli le avevano letteralmente inchiodato le ali. Cosa le faceva pensare che fidandosi di Pudding non sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa?  
\- Iris-chan, – continuò Pudding, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissando un punto indefinito sul suo abito rosa – io sono davvero dispiaciuta per le tue ali. Potrà sembrarti strano, ma Mama non vuole obbligarti ad essere una prigioniera. Lei intende darti il permesso di uscire liberamente per Totto Land dopo il matrimonio, ma non può permettersi che tu voli via quando nessuno ti guarda. Come dire, ha dovuto scegliere. Ha preferito fare in modo che tu possa avere una certa libertà ma con una sorta di assicurazione.  
Alla fata le parole della ragazza sembravano sincere. Il modo in cui si stava torturando le mani e il suo tono di voce più spento rendevano autentico, ai suoi occhi, il suo dispiacere.  
\- Pudding, - disse Iris, sollevando il mento dalla ragazza affinché la guardasse negli occhi – non capisci che è esattamente la stessa cosa? Io qui mi sentirò sempre e comunque una prigioniera, non essendo stata io a decidere di restarci. A maggior ragione dovendo sposare un uomo che non conosco ed essendo obbligata a vivere in una realtà a me estranea… Lo puoi comprendere?  
Pudding, in realtà, lo comprendeva benissimo.  
\- Sai, anche io dovrò sposarmi prima o poi, Mama ha già in mente qualcuno per me – spiegò la bruna, con uno sguardo decisamente molto più spento di quello con cui si era presentata poco prima.  
Iris si accorse che la voce della ragazza sembrava tremolare, come se stesse affrontando in realtà un argomento molto più complesso di quel che voleva far apparire.  
\- Quello che sto cercando di farti capire, in tutta confidenza, – continuò – è che so quello che stai passando perché io ci sono dentro da una vita. Purtroppo qui funziona così. Siamo pirati e nostra madre è il nostro capitano. Chi disubbidisce al proprio capitano non è altro che un traditore e Mama non perdona i traditori.  
\- Ma… sembra così ingiusto – disse Iris abbassando le spalle, colpita dalla lealtà che quelle persone provavano verso l’imperatrice. Lealtà – e paura - tale da annullare completamente i propri desideri e le proprie vite.  
\- Lo è, in effetti - rispose Pudding, voltandosi un momento per asciugare una lacrima sfuggita al suo ferreo controllo emotivo – Però, Iris-chan, tu non hai alcun motivo di preoccuparti! – continuò, recuperando velocemente il brio e l’allegria con cui l’aveva conosciuta – Tu sposerai il fratellone Katakuri per cui garantisco io personalmente! Vedrai, è così forte e premuroso che saprà di sicuro come prendersi cura di te! Il fratellone è una persona gentile, anche se in apparenza sembra così duro e freddo. E, casomai dovesse farti soffrire, ci penserò io a rimetterlo in riga e a farlo comportare come deve! – concluse, portandosi le mani sui fianchi volendo sembrare minacciosa.  
Iris sorrise genuinamente. Quella ragazza, Pudding, le piaceva. A primo impatto poteva sembrare solo molto bonaria e un po' sciocca, ma le sembrava che nascondesse molti segreti sotto la superficie della sua apparente allegria. Pur non sapendo con esattezza cosa fossero, sentiva che ognuna delle parole che le aveva detto era sincera e che dentro di sé stesse silenziosamente soffrendo molto.  
La fata rimase sorpresa anche dalla sicurezza con la quale aveva difeso il fratello maggiore, ma comunque non riusciva a concedere a Katakuri nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio, pur pensando alla promessa che le aveva fatto. A parti invertite lei sarebbe intervenuta e per questo non riusciva proprio a perdonarlo.  
Poco dopo la loro attenzione fu richiamata da un deciso bussare alla porta.  
  
  
  
Charlotte Bruleè non stava più nella pelle di conoscere la nuova arrivata in famiglia. In famiglia si fa per dire poiché lei e Katakuri non erano ancora sposati, ma la donna in realtà non vedeva l’ora che il suo adorato fratellone si sposasse. Aveva uno splendido rapporto con il Comandante _Sweet_ , conosceva il suo cuore nobile e sapeva di tutta la sofferenza che aveva dovuto subire, in parte anche a causa sua. Da quando l’aveva vendicata per quella cicatrice sul viso, quando erano piccoli, si era auto-assunto il ruolo di protettore della famiglia e aveva cominciato a nascondersi persino dai suoi stessi fratelli. Per amor loro si era rivestito in una durissima corazza di indifferenza e distacco in modo che nessuno avesse potuto mai più anche solo lontanamente pensare di far loro del male. Lo scopo di Katakuri era diventato questo: incutere paura. Lui _doveva_ apparire così dannatamente perfetto e imbattibile, così potente, così _spietato_. E diamine se ci riusciva. Anche al punto da aver sacrificato per tutta la sua vita l’affetto che avrebbe potuto ricevere dagli altri e donare loro. Era talmente abituato a farsi temere e rispettare che credeva di non poter più essere in grado di essere considerato solo un uomo con le sue debolezze. Bruleè aveva cercato di aiutarlo, se non a togliersela quella corazza, quanto meno a lasciare aperto un piccolo spazio, ma non era mai riuscita a farlo. Per questi motivi aveva sempre sperato che, magari, una famiglia tutta sua sarebbe potuta riuscire nell’impresa, sebbene i modi di fare dell’imperatrice non fossero dei migliori in questo senso.  
Quando giunse davanti alla stanza di Pudding, dove avrebbe finalmente potuto ammirare quella ragazza di cui si parlava tanto, notò Katakuri appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate.  
\- Non sai che è maleducazione origliare? – lo punzecchiò la donna smuovendogli un braccio col gomito, senza che però il Comandante si scomponesse di un millimetro.  
\- Volevo solo sapere se sta bene dopo quello che ho permesso che le facessero. Non voglio che la mia presenza la metta di nuovo a disagio – disse lapidario l’uomo, al che Bruleè alzò gli occhi al cielo maledicendolo per quanto fosse poco avvezzo ai contatti umani.  
\- Sei troppo duro con te stesso, Kata. Ti conosco fin troppo bene e so quanto ti senta in colpa nei suoi confronti. Anzi, scommetto quello che vuoi che stai anche pensando di farla scappare prima o poi, pur di non renderti responsabile della sua infelicità.  
L’uomo storse un labbro, colpito in pieno. Odiava quando sua sorella gli faceva la morale: - So quello che faccio, Bruleè.  
\- No, non lo sai, fratellone. Ci sono una montagna di cose che non sai e pretendi di poter sapere. Nemmeno tu, con quella vista, puoi vedere tutto. Tu forse non te ne rendi conto, ma io invece _vedo te_. E ora, se permetti, - disse sibillina la donna bussando alla porta della stanza – vado a conoscere questa squisita donna che vuoi proteggere così tanto da te stesso.  
Katakuri la osservò entrare nella stanza e le lanciò un’occhiataccia. Lui sapeva perfettamente quello che faceva. Non vedeva perché una persona come Iris avrebbe mai potuto provare qualcosa di diverso dal disprezzo e la paura per un mostro come lui, come gli altri lo definivano. Non serviva nemmeno che guardasse il suo vero aspetto, sapeva che era così, come era sempre stato. Dunque il minimo che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stato quanto meno liberarla da una infelice vita al suo fianco.  
  
  


***

  
  
Quando Bruleè entrò nella stanza e vide finalmente l’oggetto di tanta curiosità, il suo sguardo non potè che illuminarsi di gioia.  
\- Mia cara! – esclamò giubilante raggiungendola e stringendole calorosamente la mano - Mi avevano detto che eri bella, ma non immaginavo fino a questo punto! – la ammirò, accarezzandole una ciocca di capelli e sporgendosi da un lato e dall’altro per esaminarla incuriosita.  
Iris, dal canto suo, si ritrasse leggermente spiazzata dalle tante libertà che quelle persone parevano prendersi con lei.  
\- Ehm… Ci conosciamo? – chiese, guardando diffidente quella strana donna dalla carnagione grigiastra ed una brutta cicatrice sul viso.  
\- Oh! Io mi chiamo Bruleè, non stavo più nella pelle di conoscerti finalmente di persona! Parlano tutti di te, sai?  
La fata si sentiva terribilmente a disagio. Già non aveva a che fare solitamente con le altre persone, figurarsi essere sulla bocca di tutti ed essere al centro dell’attenzione. E sicuramente non le piaceva che le mettessero tutti le mani addosso.  
\- S-sì, così pare – disse imbarazzata, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso nervoso.  
Scese dal letto cercando di sgattaiolare via dall’insistente curiosità della donna – Capisco che mi troviate così interessante ma, vedete, - continuò, indicando il suo corpo con un gesto della mano e alludendo a quanto fosse sporca dopo tutti quei giorni movimentati, sperando che così facendo le lasciassero i suoi spazi – sono davvero in condizioni impresentabili…  
\- Oh santo cielo, hai ragione! Va’ pure a farti una doccia, il bagno è da questa parte! – esclamò Pudding mortificata, sospingendola in una stanza vicina al letto – Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve! Gli asciugamani sono qui dentro e questi sono dei miei vestiti, indossa pure quello che desideri – concluse la bruna, posando una mezza dozzina di abiti su di un mobile bianco e chiudendo la porta, lasciandola sola.  
Iris non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dirle che non aveva idea di cosa fossero gli strani dispositivi in quella stanza, ma ringraziò il cielo di avere finalmente un po' di intimità.  
Si diede un’occhiata in giro e cercò di farsi un’idea dei vari oggetti: sollevò il coperchio bianco di una specie di recipiente in ceramica con dell’acqua sul fondo, capendo quasi all’istante la sua utilità; girò una manovella metallica ai lati di un lungo tubo di ferro e con sua sorpresa da questo fuoriuscì un forte getto d’acqua che la fece sobbalzare per la sorpresa; notandone la somiglianza, fece lo stesso con un altro di quegli affari in una teca trasparente richiudibile e dall’alto fu investita da una specie di pioggia di acqua tiepida. Fece scivolare lungo il suo corpo il vestito bianco e l’intimo e si lasciò bagnare da quel piacevole getto d’acqua. Non le sembrava un meccanismo poi così diverso dalla cascata nei pressi della sua casa dove amava fare il bagno, sebbene quella fosse decisamente tutt’altra cosa. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle pareti di fronte a sé e ripensò con malinconia alla sua meravigliosa e amata foresta, sperando di poterci ritornare di nuovo il prima possibile. Scosse la testa per cercare di non demoralizzarsi e prese a strofinarsi energicamente il corpo e i capelli per togliere via tutto lo sporco e il sangue incrostato accumulato in quei giorni. Constatò con piacere che le sue ferite si erano già rimarginate del tutto grazie all’abilità della sua razza, tranquillizzandosi almeno per il fatto di non doversi preoccupare anche della sua salute.  
Dopo una decina di minuti circa, uscì dalla doccia e si asciugò il corpo ed i capelli con cura, dando poi un’occhiata ai vestiti che Pudding le aveva gentilmente prestato. Nostalgica com’era, scelse di indossare un abito verde scuro che le ricordava inevitabilmente la sua casa: era lungo fino alle caviglie, con delle sottili spalline dello stesso colore ed una scollatura molto sobria, dovuta soprattutto al fatto che le dimensioni suo seno fossero alquanto minori rispetto a quelle della bruna. Notò solo allora il paio di scarpe accanto al mobile sul pavimento, ma si rifiutò categoricamente di indossarle: i piedi nudi facevano indiscutibilmente parte del suo essere.  
Lasciò i lunghi capelli turchesi umidi lungo la sua schiena e uscì dal bagno, venendo subito ricoperta di complimenti dalle due sorelle Charlotte. Non condivideva molto tutte quelle belle parole nei suoi confronti, ma le accettò e scelse di non farci molto caso.  
Quando udì un brontolio alquanto sonoro provenire dal suo stomaco, Pudding si offrì di accompagnarla in cucina per prepararle qualcosa da mangiare e la fata non si oppose affatto a quella proposta: stava davvero morendo di fame.  
\- Accomodati pure, farò in un batter d’occhio!- disse Pudding sorridente una volta che furono giunte in cucina, scomparendo subito oltre una porta scorrevole.  
Non appena si fu seduta a tavola, la ragazza fu circondata da una schiera di bambini e, senza che potesse fare nulla per impedirlo, una di loro – una bambina alata e talmente minuscola da poterle stare in una mano - le si arrampicò in grembo. Iris sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa si irrigidì completamente, osservando quelle strane creature che le sorridevano incuriositi. Non aveva mai visto dei bambini umani prima di allora ma di certo non aveva idea che potessero essere così invadenti.  
\- Ciao! Io mi chiamo Normande! Tu come ti chiami? – chiese euforica la bimba seduta sulle sue gambe con un sorriso radioso.  
\- Come sei bella! I tuoi capelli sono come il colore dell’acqua del mare. La mamma non mi porta mai a vedere il mare – le disse un’altra bambina con i capelli rosa e un orsacchiotto tra le braccia, rigirandosi tra le mani una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli.  
Prima che potesse risponderle, un ragazzino con delle pinne – delle pinne?! - ai lati delle guance le sollevò le ali e le ammirò con gli occhi carichi di meraviglia: - Wooooow! Ma sai davvero volare? Mi fai fare un giro?  
\- C-ciao… I-io sono Iris… - cercò di spiegare, prima che due gemelli la interrompessero facendole altre decine di domande a raffica.  
\- Mmh, la tua pelle profuma di pino!  
“E ora che diamine faccio? Sono tutti fuori di testa in questa casa!” pensò la ragazza sollevando gli occhi al cielo, rimanendo immobile per timore di far male alla bambina in braccio a sé o a tutti gli altri che le trotterellavano attorno.  
Per sua fortuna in quel momento intervennero una donna con un abito rosso e un uomo con i capelli viola e il torso nudo: - Ragazzi! E’ modo di comportarsi questo? – li rimproverò la donna, prendendo in braccio Normande mentre l’uomo faceva allontanare di qualche passo gli altri bambini – Devi scusarli, sono solo molto vivaci, non volevano metterti a disagio. Io mi chiamo Galette e questo è mio fratello Cracker, è un piacere conoscerti, Iris.  
\- Oh, non fa niente… Sono solo bambini, immagino – disse educatamente Iris, osservando la donna che le si era seduta accanto e quell’uomo che si era sistemato di fronte a lei – Ormai ho capito di essere l’evento del mese qui dentro.  
Galette ridacchiò sommessamente mentre l’uomo accanto a lei si intromise: - Noto con piacere che sei un po’ più socievole, finalmente. Kata non faceva altro che fare su e giù per il castello aspettando che ti calmassi e mi ha fatto venire il mal di mare! – disse, storcendo subito il naso quando Galette gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
\- Ciò che mio fratello voleva dire, - continuò la donna – è che non avevamo dubbi sul fatto che prima o poi ti saresti tranquillizzata, Pudding è molto brava a mettere a proprio agio le persone.  
\- Eccomi qui! – esclamò allegra Pudding facendo di nuovo capolino nella stanza con in mano un vassoio contenente piatto fumante di spezzatino di manzo con verdure e un cesto di pane affettato dal profumo inebriante.  
\- Ci credo che le mette a proprio agio, con le cose che cucina!  
Prima che Pudding potesse spiegare, Iris, che quasi non riusciva a tenere la schiena dritta per i morsi della fame, afferrò velocemente il cucchiaio e iniziò a divorare la carne come se non ci fosse un domani, portandosi infine il piatto alle labbra per bere quel che rimaneva del brodo. Pur non avendo mai visto il pane prima di allora, la fata ne afferrò subito una fetta senza fare complimenti e la masticò voracemente nel giro di qualche secondo, rendendosi conto solo allora dello stupore con la quale tutti la stavano fissando e del silenzio tombale che era calato in cucina.  
Pudding sbattè le palpebre un paio di secondi, realizzando solo in quel momento quanta fame avesse realmente Iris. Cercò anche di non far caso alle sue pessime maniere che andavano contro ad _almeno_ una buona dozzina di regole di galateo, che lei conosceva a memoria e rispettava fedelmente da quando aveva tipo cinque anni.  
La fata ingoiò velocemente l’ultimo boccone di pane e cercò di ricomporsi: - Era davvero delizioso, ti ringrazio Pudding.  
\- Oh… Per così poco – le rispose la bruna sbigottita, grattandosi con il polpastrello una tempia.  
\- Beh, non ti si può certo definire un esempio di gran classe e femminilità, - osservò Galette, mettendo giù Normande dal suo grembo – però mi piaci molto, Iris. Adoro le persone come te.  
\- Già, anche a noi piace tanto Iris! – confermarono quasi all’unisono i bambini.  
La fata rimase colpita e inarcò le sopracciglia perplessa, meravigliandosi di come potessero affermare con una tale sicurezza una cosa del genere senza conoscerla per niente. Evidentemente il fatto che lei fosse un asociale e schivo lupo solitario, del tutto privo di idee sul come relazionarsi con gli altri, non impediva loro di poter capire che tipo di persona fosse. In un certo senso era un po' invidiosa di non possedere quella capacità.  
\- Iris-chan, - chiese la bambina dai capelli rosa dondolandosi sulle punte dei suoi piccoli piedi – ti piace il fratellone Katakuri?  
\- Anana, non essere indiscreta – le disse Pudding carezzandole i capelli, prima di venire zittita da Cracker con un gesto della mano - No no, se non l’avesse chiesto lei l’avrei fatto io! Voglio dire parliamone, il matrimonio è fra due gior…Ahia!  
Galette gli diede un calcio nello stinco da sotto al tavolo e si portò una mano sulla faccia, chiedendosi perché toccasse sempre a lei fare da balia di quel cretino di suo fratello.  
Iris spalancò gli occhi e si sporse verso di lui: - Come sarebbe a dire tra due giorni?! E quando accidenti pensava di dirmelo quel maciste con la sciarpa?! – gridò, in preda all’ennesima furia omicida.  
\- Andiamo dolcezza, - disse Cracker scherzoso, cercando di calmarla – non sei la sola a vivere una situazione difficile…  
Alla ragazza tremò minacciosamente il sopracciglio destro: - Ah, no?! – ringhiò alzandosi dalla sedia e sollevando le ali per renderle visibili – Chi è che ha un maledetto affare di ferro piantato nel corpo?!  
Anche Cracker si alzò: - Ma che vuol dire! Non è stato certo Katakuri a mettertelo!  
\- Non significa niente! Lui non ha fatto nulla per impedirlo! Questa è omertà bella e buona!  
\- Tu vivi su un’isola dimenticata da Dio, che ne sai di cos’è l’omertà?! – rispose l’uomo alzando i toni e cercando in tutti i modi di spezzare una lancia in favore del suo fratellone preferito.  
Una pericolosissima vena pulsante comparve sulla tempia di Iris nel momento in cui si sentì dare dell’ignorante da quel tipo, quando probabilmente aveva letto più libri lei di quanti lui ne avesse saputi contare. Afferrò furiosa la gorgiera dell’armatura dell’uomo e lo trascinò verso di sé, in modo che il suo viso fosse a pochi centimetri dal proprio: - Senti un po’ bello, mettiamo subito in chiaro una cosa: con chi credi di avere a che fare precisamente?!  
Mentre Pudding e Galette intervenivano per separare i due dalla rissa che inevitabilmente avrebbe condotto alla disfatta di Cracker, Katakuri aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione appostato dietro la porta della cucina. Arricciò le labbra in un sorriso, sinceramente divertito dal caratterino della ragazza. Per un momento desiderò poter passare del tempo con lei semplicemente per poterla conoscere un po’ meglio, per saziare la sua curiosità su cosa facesse per vivere, come fosse la sua casa, le sue abitudini, la sua famiglia. Così, senza dimenticare la promessa che le aveva fatto e che intendeva rispettare, gli venne un’ottima idea per combinare alla perfezione entrambe le cose.  
  



	5. V. Le nozze

_**Le nozze** _

“Ma che diamine è questa roba?”  
Era già qualche minuto che Iris sostava in piedi di fronte al letto, con un asciugamano avvolto attorno al corpo e i capelli umidi lungo la schiena, fissando perplessa gli indumenti posati sul materasso.  
Era appena uscita dalla doccia quando Cracker aveva bussato alla porta del bagno per dirle, ridacchiante come non mai, che aveva lasciato sul letto ciò che avrebbe dovuto indossare quella mattina, il giorno delle sue nozze con Katakuri.  
La ragazza prese tra due dita il corsetto di pizzo bianco, quasi come se scottasse, e lo sollevò all’altezza dei suoi occhi. Sollevò un sopracciglio: non ne aveva mai visto uno prima d’ora, ma subito una Pudding rossa in viso si affrettò a spiegarle la sua utilità, inclusa quella di reggicalze e giarrettiera annessi e connessi.  
\- Tu sai che io non intendo indossare questa roba, vero? – chiese Iris categorica, con un’aria che ammetteva ben poche obiezioni.  
Pudding si portò le mani a coprire la faccia, estremamente imbarazzata: - Perdonami, avevo detto a mio fratello che non era il caso, ma lui credeva che avrebbe potuto _essere d’aiuto_.  
La fata sollevò gli occhi al cielo avvilita, chiedendosi cosa, di preciso, non avessero capito del fatto che non si sarebbe mai comportata da moglie né tanto meno avrebbe avuto rapporti sessuali con un uomo che nemmeno conosceva. Non le sembrava di parlare una lingua sconosciuta.  
Posò disgustata il corsetto sul letto poco prima che entrasse nella stanza una donna corpulenta, visibilmente incinta, dai capelli rosa e dalle labbra enormi .  
Chiffon, una delle poche figlie già sposate di Charlotte Linlin, aveva conosciuto Iris solo quella mattina, ovvero quando lei e suo marito Bege erano arrivati a Totto Land per partecipare alle nozze di suo fratello maggiore. Pudding l’aveva implorata di darle una mano per preparare Iris e per cercare di tranquillizzarla, dal momento che la donna era quella che aveva vissuto la situazione più simile a quella della ragazza.  
\- Iris-chan dovresti sbrigarti, manca meno di un’ora alla cerimonia – suggerì gentilmente Chiffon, adoperandosi immediatamente a rimuovere l’abito da sposa – scelto da Big Mom, naturalmente – dal manichino per permetterle di indossarlo.  
Iris si lasciò scivolare l’asciugamano di dosso, restando in intimo, e sollevò le braccia mentre le due donne la aiutarono ad infilarlo. Dopo che ebbero sistemato le ali, Chiffon le strinse i lacci sul dorso dell’abito e la fata ne approfittò per guardarsi allo specchio. Era senz’altro il vestito più bello che avesse mai visto: bianco, in broccato di seta con decorazioni floreali che lo ricoprivano per metà della sua lunghezza; la gonna a tubino andava a formare un lungo strascico sul quale poggiavano comodamente le sue ali e la scollatura a barca la abbracciava da spalla a spalla conferendole un certo senso di regalità ed eleganza.  
Iris si sentì mozzare improvvisamente il respirò quando la donna strinse involontariamente troppo forte i lacci del corsetto: - Chiffon, non respiro così!  
\- Scusami, Iris-chan, è che sono agitata quasi come se fossi io a dovermi sposare di nuovo. Non lo trovi buffo? – le disse, cercando di soffocare una risata nervosa. La fata era grata della sua presenza, quella donna le trasmetteva un senso di sicurezza che certamente in una condizione come quella non faceva che sollevarle il morale.  
Quando il vestito fu sistemato, Chiffon la accompagnò a sedersi alla toeletta, rimboccandosi le maniche per acconciarle i capelli nel modo migliore che riuscisse a elaborare.  
\- Chiffon, - la chiamò timidamente la ragazza, osservando dallo specchio la fede nuziale che brillava fiera sul suo anulare sinistro – come sei riuscita a farlo? Voglio dire, dove hai trovato il coraggio di creare una famiglia che ami da un matrimonio combinato? Sento come se la mia vita non mi appartenesse più. Fino a pochi giorni fa conducevo una vita libera, ora invece… - fece una piccola pausa, abbassando lo sguardo nel momento in cui percepì qualcosa di caldo colarle lungo le guance - … io mi sento soffocare.  
\- Oh, mia cara, non piangere – rispose dolcemente la donna, sollevandole il mento per asciugarle una lacrima con il pollice – Capisco perfettamente come ti senti. Il giorno delle mie nozze io ero più agitata di te, credimi. Ma poi ho conosciuto Bege – Chiffon fece una pausa e sorrise pensando al marito, al che Iris non riuscì a non essere intenerita da tutto l’amore che i due sembravano provare l’uno per l’altra – Io detesto mia madre, Iris-chan, ma se c’è una sola cosa di cui le sono grata è di avermi fatto conoscere mio marito. Lo risposerei altre dieci volte, se potessi. Tu sei una persona così forte, Iris-chan, hai una volontà di ferro e sono sicura che ce la farai. Se posso permettermi di darti un consiglio, dai a mio fratello una possibilità, così come ho fatto io. E nel caso vada male… - Chiffon si chinò maggiormente col busto, per poterle sussurrare all’orecchio - …parlane con me, faremo in modo di tirarti fuori di qui.  
Iris sorrise alle leggere carezze sui capelli che accompagnavano le parole di Chiffon. Gli esseri umani erano davvero strani, ma l’esistenza di esemplari come quella donna o come Pudding le infusero il coraggio per non cedere. Si asciugò le lacrime con i palmi delle mani pensando che in fondo, forse, Katakuri non la pensasse in modo così diverso da lei.  
  
  
  
Era la quinta volta che il comandante _Sweet_ cercava di fare il nodo a quella maledettissima cravatta. Non si era mai vestito in quel modo, ma i suoi gemelli lo avevano praticamente costretto sotto minaccia di sua madre.  
Risultato: si credeva ridicolo.  
I pantaloni neri ci potevano anche stare, ma camicia bianca, giacca nera e cravatta dello stesso colore proprio no. Non incuteva timore, sembrava solo un fottuto pinguino con una pelosa sciarpa attorno alla faccia e avrebbe preferito di gran lunga infilzarsi con _Mogura_ piuttosto che sottostare a quel codice d’abbigliamento ridicolo.  
\- Santo cielo, lascia fare a me – sbottò Daifuku togliendogli in malo modo la cravatta di mano e annodandogliela in meno di un minuto.  
\- Nervosetto, fratello? – domandò mellifluo Oven, osservando il gemello che sembrava volesse incenerire lo specchio con la sola forza dello sguardo.  
\- Taci, Oven – sibilò Katakuri, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente.  
\- Non capisco perché ti agiti tanto, Kata. Stai per sposare una donna bellissima con la quale si suppone tu debba fare tanti adorabili pargoli strillanti. Cosa c’è di così terribile? Cracker venderebbe l’anima al diavolo per essere al tuo posto – lo provocò ulteriormente il minore del terzetto per cercare di sdrammatizzare la situazione, con evidenti pessimi risultati.  
Katakuri gli si fece più vicino e gli puntò un dito contro: - Un’altra parola, una sola, e giuro che ti soffoco nel mochi.  
\- Fratellone! – esordì una voce, apparentemente dal nulla – Non credevo ti avrei mai visto così elegante! – continuò Bruleè, facendo capolino dallo specchio e cacciando nel giro di qualche secondo i due fratelli dalla stanza per poter rimanere da sola con lo sposo.  
\- Da quanto mi stavi spiando? – indagò il maggiore, talvolta molto preoccupato delle libertà che sua sorella si prendeva grazie al frutto Mira-Mira.  
\- Non ti stavo spiando! – ribattè Bruleè, offesa – Volevo solo ammirare il mio fratellone preferito in tenuta da matrimonio. E per la cronaca ho sp… volevo dire, ho _ammirato_ anche Iris ed è inutile dire che sia una gioia per gli occhi.  
Non che Katakuri avesse dubbi in proposito.  
L’uomo cercò di ignorare le moine della sorella e diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio: si sentiva comunque ridicolo ma non potendo far nulla per migliorare quella situazione preferì lasciar perdere e affrettarsi a uscire dalla stanza.  
\- Kata, - lo richiamò la donna prima che se ne andasse – ho avuto modo di conoscere un po' Iris in questi pochi giorni e conosco molto bene te. Ti prego di non essere precipitoso nel prendere decisioni in merito.  
\- Che cosa intendi? – chiese il Comandante, già sulla difensiva sapendo dove la sorella volesse andare a parare.  
\- Intendo dire che non dovresti comportarti come se sapessi già a priori di poterla perdere. Non essere il solito stoico e distaccato uomo di ghiaccio che fingi di essere con gli altri.  
\- Io non fing…  
\- Sì che fingi, Katakuri! Fingi persino con te stesso senza rendertene conto! Puoi mentire a te stesso quanto vuoi ma te lo dissi già una volta, tanto tempo fa: tu vai bene così come sei, fratellone. Perché non provi a pensare che anche per qualcun altro tu possa andar bene semplicemente per quello che sei?  
Katakuri nascose di più il viso nella sciarpa e strinse la presa sulla maniglia. Lui lo sapeva, sapeva perfettamente che mentiva. Conosceva tutto l’affetto che avrebbe potuto donare, se solo qualcuno glielo avesse permesso. Ma la verità era che aveva una paura fottuta di aprirsi con gli altri. E se lo avessero deriso? Se avessero fatto del male alle persone che amava proprio quando abbassava la guardia, come era successo con Bruleè? E poi, era così dannatamente nitida nella sua testa l’immagine di Iris che gli rinfacciava di essere un mostro, impaurita alla vista della sua bocca deforme. Di Iris che gli rideva in faccia, di Iris che gli chiedeva come aveva anche solo potuto pensare che avrebbe amato un assassino terrificante come lui. Era davvero pronto a reggere ad un colpo del genere? La verità era che no, non lo era per niente.  
\- Faccio tardi al mio matrimonio – rispose atono, senza darle una risposta.  
  
Si avviò lentamente verso la camera nella quale si trovava la sua futura moglie, con la quale avrebbe dovuto raggiungere Zeus che li stava aspettando per portarli sul tetto del castello, dove si sarebbero celebrate le nozze.  
Giunto davanti all’uscio, bussò un paio di volte e non resistette alla tentazione di usare il Kenbunshoku Haki. Nonostante avesse visto il futuro, l’ anticipo di qualche secondo non fu sufficiente a prepararlo per quello che vide quando la ragazza aprì la porta. Katakuri si ritrovò davanti alla cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita: la sua futura moglie era avvolta in un abito che valorizzava ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo, dando risalto a ogni singola linea e ogni curva, senza però conferirle un’aria provocante o maliziosa, bensì quasi un senso di innocenza che lo fece sciogliere all’istante. Il suo viso, coperto da un velo bianco, era incorniciato da un’acconciatura fatta di trecce, tenute in alto da uno chignon, con due ciocche turchesi ondulate che le ricadevano ribelli ai lati delle orecchie. Gli occhi della fata erano invece lievemente arrossati e completavano quel quadro in uno sguardo appena imbronciato che lo fece arrossire.  
\- Ciao – disse debolmente Iris, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie.  
Katakuri si rese conto di essere stato in silenzio in contemplazione qualche secondo di troppo e si diede uno schiaffo mentale per cercare di riacquisire il controllo dei suoi nervi, che avevano preso a ragionare per i fatti propri.  
\- Ciao – le rispose, desiderando dal profondo dirle qualcosa di più – Sei… - “bellissima”, “perfetta”, “da togliere il fiato” -… pronta?  
“Idiota di un imbecille” si disse, cominciando ora a prendersi a pugni nella sua testa.  
Iris fece timidamente un cenno col capo e piegò lievemente la testa di lato per osservare Katakuri. Era certamente strano vederlo conciato in quel modo così _consono_ , ma doveva ammettere che le faceva un certo effetto. Lo stile in bianco e nero sembrava nato per essere indossato da lui e, quando alzò la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo, quegli occhi magnetici la tennero incatenata per più di quanto avesse voluto. La fata non potè non pensare a quanto quell’uomo fosse bello. Se solo non avesse avuto quella sciarpa sulla bocca, non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato in quel momento per vedere il suo viso nella sua interezza.  
Si avviarono entrambi verso il punto dove Zeus li attendeva e, durante il tragitto, il Comandante impedì almeno per tre volte che Iris cadesse rovinosamente a terra.  
\- Merda! – sbottò la fata la terza volta che stava per incespicare. Si chinò rabbiosa e si tolse le scarpe col tacco che Pudding l’aveva obbligata ad indossare, lanciandole di lato e riprendendo a camminare scalza in maniera normale.  
Katakuri sorrise a quella scena: eccola la Iris che aveva conosciuto.  
\- Ehm, Iris… - cominciò, volendo riprovare con i complimenti - …quest’abito è molto bello – disse. Non esattamente quello che sperava ma meglio di niente.  
La fata lo guardò sottecchi: - Guarda che con le lusinghe non otterrai nulla. E comunque sarà pure bello, ma è di una scomodità infernale. Non vedo l’ora di strapparmelo di dosso.  
L’uomo scacciò immediatamente dalla testa un pericoloso doppio senso che l’ultima frase della ragazza gli aveva portato alla mente: - Gioviale come sempre noto, mi fa piacere.  
\- Fai poco lo spiritoso. Non credere che solo perché stiamo per sposarci io mi senta in dovere di diventare disponibile e cordiale – replicò con una vena di acidità la ragazza, pur sapendo che Katakuri si stava divertendo a provocarla.  
\- Certo che no, mi meraviglierei del contrario, piuttosto – disse il Comandante arrestandosi di colpo di fronte ad una grande balconata davanti alla quale fluttuava una enorme nuvola con un berretto, una piccola balaustra sul dorso e … la faccia.  
\- Ma che cazzo è quest’affare?! – imprecò con poca grazia la ragazza, suscitando la risata divertita di Katakuri.  
\- Ehi! Non sono un affare! Mi chiamo Zeus! – puntualizzò la nuvola, fissandola con fare annoiato.  
\- Te lo spiegherò più tardi, ora dobbiamo andare. Sali. – la esortò l’uomo, porgendole una mano per aiutarla a montare su Zeus.  
Iris, dal canto suo, liquidò la mano di Katakuri e si sollevò appena il vestito per balzare agilmente sulla nuvola pur reggendosi alla balaustra, lievemente intimorita di precipitare di sotto.  
Quando anche il Comandante fu salito, Zeus si mosse per portarli sul tetto dello Chateau.  
Da lassù, Iris potè ammirare Totto Land in tutto il suo splendore alla luce del giorno e si rese conto finalmente in che razza di posto si trovasse. Erano sull’isola centrale di un arcipelago formato, ad occhio e croce, da una trentina di isole, ciascuna delle quali aveva delle città che le ricordavano dei dolci che aveva imparato a conoscere da quando era lì: biscotti, ciambelle, caramelle, gelato. Rimase colpita dai fiumi che scorrevano tra quelle isole, i quali sembravano fatti da succo di frutta che sfociavano nel mare e gli impartivano colorazioni diverse. Non aveva mai letto di posti del genere e ne rimase affascinata.  
\- Wow, è incredibile – ammise sporgendosi di più dalla balaustra, prima che lo sguardo dei due venisse catturato da dei fuochi d’artificio che annunciarono l’arrivo degli sposi.  
Quando Zeus si posò sul suolo, i due furono accolti da fragorosi applausi e schiamazzi che Katakuri avrebbe volentieri evitato. Ad un lato dell’immenso tetto, si ergeva una enorme torta alta almeno cinque metri che Iris faticava a credere vera. La numerosa progenie di Charlotte Linlin, nonché un fottio di altra gente che non aveva mai visto, era raggruppata per tavoli attorno ad un sentiero bianco che conduceva all’altare, accanto al quale troneggiava Big Mom accomodata al tavolo degli sposi.  
Katakuri scese per primo da Zeus e porse nuovamente la mano alla ragazza come gesto di cavalleria, che lei ignorò bellamente. Lui almeno ci provava a fare il gentiluomo.  
Iris si guardò intorno e scorse Pudding e Chiffon che, sedute vicine, cercavano di richiamare la sua attenzione per cercare di farle capire come comportarsi. Katakuri, accanto a lei, si schiarì la voce e sollevò leggermente il gomito, suggerendole velatamente di posarvi una mano. Quando i due si furono avvicinati di più, si cominciò ad udire la marcia nuziale, segnale che potevano finalmente dirigersi insieme verso l’altare. Una delle cose che sia Iris che Katakuri avevano in comune, era l’odio per l'essere al centro dell’attenzione: cercavano in tutti i modi di ignorare gli sguardi di insistente ammirazione della gente attorno a loro, che li stavano facendo sprofondare nell’imbarazzo.  
Una volti all’altare, i due sposi si misero l’uno di fronte all’altra e si guardarono negli occhi mentre il sacerdote cominciava l’omelia. Si fissarono per tutta la durata della cerimonia, incerti su dove altro guardare e trovando quasi sollievo nel viso dell’altro. Iris aveva capito che la situazione di Katakuri era identica alla sua nonostante fosse il figlio prediletto della famiglia Charlotte e, per quanto potesse non piacergli, la sua presenza in quel momento era l’unica cosa che le dava conforto.  
Il Comandante, allo stesso modo, vedeva in Iris un pozzo di indomita libertà che invidiava profondamente e saperla lì con lui gli faceva sembrare addirittura _tollerabile_ quella situazione forzata che aveva detestato sin dal primo momento. Fu per questo che, alla domanda se avesse voluto prendere quella donna in sposa, l’uomo rispose di sì quasi senza pensarci. Perché sì, se mai avesse dovuto scegliere una moglie, di sicuro avrebbe scelto qualcuno come Iris.  
Quando la domanda fu rivolta alla fata, con un attimo di esitazione lei rispose sommessamente di sì, dopo che ebbe visto lo sguardo di Katakuri, solitamente così duro e impenetrabile, ammorbidirsi per un istante.  
\- Con questo, vi dichiaro marito e moglie – concluse il sacerdote dopo aver pronunciato i voti.  
A quel punto Katakuri, con mani impercettibilmente tremanti, le sollevò il velo dal capo e si chinò verso di lei chiudendo gli occhi per posarle un bacio sulla fronte, sgradevolmente mitigato dalla presenza della sua sciarpa.  
Iris sentì il suo corpo scosso da un brivido a quel contatto. Erano decenni che non riceveva un’attenzione del genere e, per quanto fosse un gesto forzato dalle circostanze, era decisamente piacevole.  
Pochi secondi dopo, l’uomo estrasse da una tasca della giacca un piccolo contenitore di velluto nero da cui trasse fuori un piccolo anello d’oro. Tese la mano verso la ragazza e attese che lei gli porgesse la propria: la mano di Iris era piccola e delicata rispetto alla sua, che invece era più grande e callosa a causa dei numerosi scontri e allenamenti, al punto che Katakuri ebbe quasi paura di poterle fare male. Volse lo sguardo in quello della ragazza come se attendesse un qualche consenso e, leggermente esitante, le infilò l’anello all’anulare della mano sinistra, osservando poi ogni suo movimento mentre faceva lo stesso con lui. Era la prima volta che Iris aveva l’occasione di avere un contatto fisico con le mani del Comandante senza che indossasse i guanti: rimase felicemente colpita da quanto queste potessero essere gradevolmente calde e morbide, a modo loro.  
E ancora una volta, quel tocco le mandò una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale.  
  
  
  
Il banchetto nuziale conteneva quanto di più abbondante e grottesco Iris avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
Prevalentemente era composto da dolci animati che non la smettevano mai di canticchiare e ballare come se fossero stati vivi. Inutile dire che la ragazza non se la sentiva affatto di addentare qualcosa che poteva parlare.  
\- Dovresti mangiare qualcosa – le suggerì Katakuri, seduto accanto a lei con le braccia incrociate.  
\- Da che pulpito… – replicò la ragazza sprofondando nello schienale della morbida sedia, osservando che anche lui non aveva toccato cibo da quando si erano accomodati – Piuttosto, perché ci sei così affezionato a quella sciarpa? – domandò poco dopo, indicando il morbido e fedele indumento di suo marito.  
Katakuri non fece in tempo a fare l’evasivo come al solito, perché qualcuno posò una gigantesca mano sulla sua spalla da un lato e su quella di Iris dall’altro.  
\- Ecco i miei sposi preferiti – esordì Linlin, facendo spuntare l’enorme testa tra i due – Come ti senti ora che sei una donna sposata, mia cara Iris? – chiese provocatoria la matriarca, procurandosi lo sguardo omicida della fata: - Spaventosamente a meraviglia, Linlin – rispose la giovane, per nulla timorosa di tenerle testa.  
La donna fece un sorriso beffardo, prendendo una delle tartine parlanti sul tavolo e mangiandola come se fosse l’unica cosa commestibile rimasta sulla faccia della Terra.  
\- Sai cara, - continuò – dovresti davvero mangiare a volontà. Con quella vita stretta che ti ritrovi non so se tu possa essere in grado di darmi tutti i nipoti che mi aspetto da te.  
La fata sgranò gli occhi sconcertata e Katakuri sbiancò come un lenzuolo.  
\- Cosa hai detto che ti aspetti che faccia? – chiese la ragazza in tono tagliente, sporgendosi di più verso la donna.  
Linlin scoppiò a ridere: - Hai capito bene. Perché credi che ti abbia fatto sposare mio figlio, allora?  
Ad Iris stava ribollendo il sangue nelle vene. Fu nel momento in cui Katakuri vide con il Kenbunshoku Haki sua moglie alzarsi dal tavolo e tirare un pugno in faccia a Linlin che decise di fermarla prima che sua madre perdesse la pazienza. Il Comandante afferrò con fermezza da sotto al tavolo la mano di Iris, costringendola a rimanere seduta.  
\- Sono sicuro che Iris sia perfettamente in grado di essere una buona madre così com'è, Mama – assicurò l’uomo mentre la fata si voltò immediatamente verso di lui aggrottando le sopracciglia, perplessa.  
\- Lo spero per lei, Katakuri – rispose minacciosa la donna.  
Iris cercò di liberarsi, con scarsi risultati, dalla presa ferrea di suo marito senza destare sospetti nella donna.  
\- A questo proposito, Mama, - continuò lui senza lasciare la mano della fata – desidero chiederti qualche giorno libero per portare Iris con me in viaggio di nozze.  
A quella richiesta la ragazza spalancò la bocca e desiderò davvero tirare un calcio nella faccia di bronzo del marito.  
Per Linlin, invece, quella richiesta sembrò tutt’altro che irragionevole e si portò le mani sul mento, pensandoci un po’: - Sì, credo possa andar bene. Posso concederti un breve periodo di pausa – gli assicurò la donna, conscia che avrebbe potuto solo far loro bene prendersi del tempo da soli per conoscersi meglio ed eventualmente per concepire un figlio.  
Quando Big Mom si fu allontanata dal tavolo per intrattenere gli ospiti, Iris si sporse verso Katakuri e gli sussurrò con aria truce: - Senti un po’, si può sapere a che razza di gioco stai giocando?  
Di tutta risposta, però, Katakuri la fissò di rimando sogghignante: - Ti ho fatto una promessa, ricordi?  
A quella enigmatica domanda, la ragazza istantaneamente capì.  
\- Fidati di me – le disse infine il Comandante, lasciandole imbarazzato la mano che ancora stava stringendo nella sua.


	6. VI. Sotto la sciarpa

_**Sotto la sciarpa** _

Iris si sporse di più sulla balaustra della nave, chiudendo gli occhi per bearsi della brezza serale e dell’odore di salsedine che le accarezzava dolcemente il viso.  
I festeggiamenti per il loro matrimonio si erano conclusi già da qualche ora ormai e i due erano diretti a Komugi Island, l’isola nella quale risiedeva Katakuri e sulla quale esercitava la sua autorità come Ministro della Farina.  
Katakuri, silenzioso come al solito e con le mani sul timone, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza a pochi metri da lui, appoggiata con i gomiti alla balaustra di quella piccola imbarcazione. Osservò le ciocche dei suoi capelli che fluttuavano alle sue spalle sotto il lungo velo da sposa, mosse dal vento; il suo viso rilassato, con gli occhi che si muovevano leggermente sotto le palpebre; le sue lunghe ali trasparenti che, illuminate dalla calda luce del tramonto, proiettavano sul legno del pavimento una caotica moltitudine di forme geometriche arancioni.  
Avrebbe tranquillamente potuto chiedere a Bruleè di trasportarli direttamente dal castello a casa sua attraverso uno dei suoi specchi, ma davvero voleva rischiare di perdersi quella incantevole visione? Katakuri poteva anche essere inesperto su certe cose, ma certamente non era un ingenuo.  
Di sicuro, pensava, anche Iris sarebbe stata felice di passare qualche momento di tranquillità alla vista di un meraviglioso tramonto e cullati dalle onde del mare.  
Distolse subito lo sguardo altrove quando la fata si voltò verso di lui, sentendosi osservata.  
\- E quindi, - esordì la donna, prendendo a giocherellare nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli – intendi riportarmi a casa mia con la scusa del viaggio di nozze, ho capito bene? – chiese timidamente, incontrando subito lo sguardo di Katakuri che si incupì appena. Si accorse di stare diventando piuttosto brava a cogliere le minime variazioni di espressività di quell’uomo enigmatico.  
\- Sì – rispose lui in maniera alquanto fredda, preferendo più godersi la reciproca compagnia in silenzio piuttosto che affrontare quel discorso in quel momento.  
\- Non temi di poter finire nei guai per questo? Voglio dire, Linlin non sembra apprezzare particolarmente lo spirito d’iniziativa – continuò la ragazza con sincera preoccupazione. Si rendeva conto di quanto Katakuri si stesse esponendo per salvaguardarla, pur senza che le dovesse nulla. Desiderava quanto meno che non avesse brutti grattacapi per causa sua.  
\- No – rispose nuovamente l’uomo, con una strana predilezione per le risposte monosillabiche.  
La seguente risata cristallina di Iris lo destabilizzò appena: - Non sei una persona molto eloquente, vero Katakuri? – chiese lei prendendo a fare su e giù sul ponte, pensierosa – Vediamo un po', potresti dire che ho cercato innumerevoli volte di soffocarti nel sonno e quindi hai dovuto uccidermi, non potendo considerarmi degna della vostra fiducia. Che ne pensi? – ipotizzò la donna.  
Katakuri non aveva davvero pensato a cosa dire a sua madre una volta che lo avesse visto tornare da solo a Totto Land, dopotutto quello che a lui importava era solo poter riportare Iris a casa, per il resto se la sarebbe cavata come sempre, in un modo o nell’altro. Però doveva ammettere che come idea non era affatto da buttar via.  
\- Certo, puoi anche aggiungere tutti i dettagli violenti che vuoi, del tipo che è stata una lotta sanguinaria o roba del genere. Distruzione, grida, dolore, quello che preferisci. Ho l’impressione che a tua madre piaccia questo genere di stronzate – aggiunse Iris accarezzandosi il mento, voltandosi subito dopo nel sentire Katakuri ridacchiare da sotto la sciarpa.  
\- Cosa? – chiese, meravigliandosi del fatto che allora anche lui sapesse come si ride.  
Il Comandante la fissò di rimando e scosse la testa, pensando a quanto fosse curiosa quella donna. Sentì una morsa nello stomaco quando pensò che presto non avrebbe più potuto beneficiare di tutte le sue battute acide, le sue idee bislacche, i suoi modi di fare tutt’altro che ordinari e signorili.  
\- Guarda, – disse indicando un punto alle spalle della ragazza, cercando di cambiare discorso – siamo arrivati. Quella è Hakuriki Town.  
Iris si voltò nella direzione in cui indicava Katakuri e ciò che vide le mozzò il respiro.  
Hakuriki Town era una città in cui tutte le costruzioni, edifici e fontane avevano l’aspetto di pasticcini vari come donuts, dango, pane e brioches. Spiccava una enorme struttura centrale dalla forma di un donut gigante ricoperto da una glassa rosa, la cui superficie era tappezzata da finestrelle illuminate. Era una città bellissima e la ragazza non dubitava del fatto che quel crepuscolo fosse il momento migliore per apprezzarne la magnificenza.  
Quando la nave attraccò in porto la fata osservò un discreto numero di soldati circondare la banchina, intenti ad allontanare orde di gente – in particolare di ragazze - scalpitanti che urlavano il nome di suo marito, reclamando la sua attenzione. Katakuri sbuffò annoiato e roteò gli occhi all’indietro, vedendo la sua idilliaca idea di fare una tranquilla passeggiata fino a casa, per far vedere a sua moglie come fosse la sua città, andare bellamente a farsi fottere dal momento che gli abitanti non stavano più nella pelle di porgergli le proprie felicitazioni per le nozze e vedere finalmente chi fosse la nuova signora dell’isola. La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio e si domandò cosa avessero tanto da schiamazzare, non accorgendosi di Katakuri che si toglieva la giacca per posargliela premurosamente sulle spalle nude.  
\- Non è necessario, non ho freddo – chiarì Iris imbarazzata, osservando il marito abbassare una passerella fino alla banchina.  
\- Non è per il freddo – puntualizzò il Comandante. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era che qualcuno si prendesse la libertà di starla a fissare troppo o, peggio ancora, di importunarla. Matrimonio di facciata o meno, quella era pur sempre sua moglie.  
  
Durante il tragitto fino a casa, i due coniugi furono scortati dalla guardia reale che si premurava di tenere gli abitanti a distanza di qualche metro da loro.  
Iris si guardò intorno, non credendo nella sua vita che avrebbe mai visto così tanti esseri umani tutti insieme: in quei pochi giorni di permanenza aveva visto più cose lì di quante ne avesse viste nell’ultimo centinaio di anni a quella parte. Certo, detestava l’alta densità umana e quel casino infernale, ma tutta quella gente così diversa aveva acceso la sua più viva curiosità.  
\- Ti chiedo scusa per tutta questa confusione, solitamente non sono così – tentò di giustificarsi Katakuri. Ci teneva ai suoi concittadini, ma in momenti come quelli li detestava profondamente.  
\- Non credevo avessi così tanti fan, Katakuri! – esclamò divertita la fata, ridendo appena nell’osservare il rossore che era comparso sulle gote del marito.  
  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’abitazione di Katakuri, questo aprì la porta e lasciò che la ragazza entrasse per prima. Una volta dentro tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si sgranchì un po' i muscoli del collo.  
Come si dice, casa dolce casa.  
Iris fece qualche passo nel grande soggiorno dell’abitazione e si tolse la giacca dalle spalle posandola sullo schienale di una poltrona nei paraggi, prendendosi qualche momento per osservare con attenzione il luogo in cui viveva suo marito. Era decisamente diversa da come se l’aspettava. Considerato il quotidiano abbigliamento di Katakuri e la famigerata nomea della sua famiglia, si aspettava di vedere appesi in bella vista tridenti e armi, mappe militari sparse ovunque e persino strani marchingegni da tortura, valutando anche il fatto che suo marito era uno dei tre Comandanti più forti dell’intera armata dell’imperatrice. Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, non c’era nulla di tutto ciò. Si trovava in un ambiente incredibilmente pulito e ordinato, minimale al punto giusto. Alcuni dettagli richiamarono la sua attenzione: un cesto di frutta coloratissima su un tavolo bianco, un divano color panna davanti al quale vi era un tavolino con impilati alcuni libri, un gigantesco planisfero appeso ad una parete.  
Pensandoci meglio, l’arredamento di quella casa rispecchiava molto la personalità dell’uomo che ci viveva: composto, ponderato, essenziale, ordinato e senza inutili fronzoli.  
\- Katakuri-sama, bentornato! – disse improvvisamente una educata e calorosa voce maschile.  
Solo allora Iris si accorse dell’arrivo nella stanza di altre due persone, accomunate dall’indossare la stessa divisa. Chi aveva parlato era un uomo avanti con gli anni dal viso incredibilmente rassicurante.  
Katakuri rivolse loro un educato cenno col capo, prima di rivolgersi a sua moglie: - Questa da oggi è anche casa tua, Iris. Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi qui dentro e di andare dove desideri in questa città, non sei una prigioniera. Per qualsiasi cosa dovessi aver bisogno, chiedi pure ai domestici – spiegò calmo, indicando le la coppia con un gesto della mano – Se chiunque dovesse mancarti di rispetto, importunarti o ferirti ne risponderà a me personalmente. Siamo sposati adesso, disprezzare te significa disprezzare me – concluse, recuperando il suo solito temperamento glaciale e distaccato che solitamente incuteva timore negli altri.  
\- Victor, preparale qualcosa da mangiare – ordinò poi, richiamando l’attenzione del più anziano della coppia – Dopodichè fa’ portare la _merienda_ nel mio studio. Cinque ore di ritardo – concluse, borbottando tra sé e sé l’ultima frase e scomparendo in una stanza.  
Iris, rimasta sola in compagnia di quelle persone, arrossì appena sentendosi un po' spaesata. Una donna sulla cinquantina le si fece più vicina e le prese una mano: - Signora, siete incantevole! Io mi chiamo Rose, sono la governante di questa casa e mio marito Victor è lo chef – si presentarono, sorridendole amabilmente.  
\- Molto piacere, il mio nome è Iris – rispose educatamente la fata, sorridendo a sua volta di fronte alla cortesia e sicurezza che quelle persone le infondevano.  
\- Seguitemi, prego, non vorrete rischiare di sporcare questo abito delizioso – le suggerì la donna facendole strada verso la camera da letto di Katakuri, camera che da quel giorno sarebbe stata anche la sua.  
Anche questa era una stanza sobria ed essenziale: un letto matrimoniale, perfettamente ordinato con un copriletto chiaro, era sistemato vicino ad un piccolo balconcino che dava sull’immenso giardino interno della casa; vi erano due comodini ai lati del letto e un baule ai suoi piedi; uno specchio era disposto accanto ad un comò su cui vi erano alcuni degli effetti personali di suo marito mentre un grande armadio riempiva quasi interamente la parete di fronte al letto, davanti a cui c’era anche la porta che conduceva al bagno.  
\- Le sorelle di Katakuri-sama si sono premurate di acquistare degli abiti per voi, signora. Naturalmente potrete passare voi stessa in città per comprarne altri – spiegò Rose mentre si accingeva ad aprire l’armadio per prendere una camicia da notte bianca e comoda.  
Dopo che ebbe aiutato Iris a cambiarsi ed ebbe sistemato nell’armadio il suo abito da sposa le fece strada verso la cucina, dove Victor aveva preparato in quattro e quattr’otto una gustosissima cena per lei. La ragazza si accomodò al tavolo e cominciò a mangiare, ringraziando per la gentilezza e complimentandosi sinceramente per quanto fosse buono.  
Quando Rose si fu poi allontanata per portare un cesto stracolmo di donuts nella camera dove si era rintanato Katakuri, Iris non potè che chiedersi come mai non lo avesse mai visto mangiare.  
\- Victor, - domandò curiosa, dopo aver tirato un morso ad una deliziosa torta di mele – perchè mio marito non cena con noi?  
L’uomo si accarezzò la leggera barba bianca che gli cresceva sul mento: - Temo che nessuno di noi due lo sappia, signora. Lavoriamo per lui da più di trent’anni e non abbiamo mai visto il signor Katakuri mangiare. Però, è gentile e generoso, ci ha dato un lavoro quando la nostra attività era fallita ed eravamo indebitati fino al collo. Questo è sufficiente per noi. Katakuri-sama ci ha sempre rispettati, noi rispettiamo la sua privacy.  
Iris mandò giù un altro boccone di torta, pensando effettivamente a quanta stima riponessero le persone in lui, a quanto lo temessero e quanto lo rispettassero. Ripensò a quando Cracker, il giorno prima, le aveva raccontato che la schiena di Katakuri non aveva mai toccato il suolo dal giorno in cui era nato. Non che lei ci credesse davvero, ma aleggiava un’aria di mistero così fitta attorno a quell’uomo da farle dubitare per un momento che potesse essere un semplice umano. Forse era veramente il superuomo che tutti raccontavano.  
  
Quando ebbe finito di cenare, Iris augurò la buonanotte ai due domestici e si ritirò nella sua nuova camera. Si sedette al bordo del letto e si mise a sciogliere meticolosamente tutte le trecce che ancora le intrecciavano i capelli.  
Sobbalzò un poco quando, qualche minuto dopo, fu raggiunta da Katakuri che aprì la porta della stanza senza accorgersi della sua presenza: - Caz… - mormorò l’uomo, richiudendo subito la porta temendo che la ragazza si stesse cambiando - Scusami, è l’abitudine.  
\- N-non preoccuparti, entra pure – balbettò timidamente Iris, alzandosi dal letto e continuando a districare i suoi capelli davanti allo specchio.  
Katakuri fece qualche passo nella stanza e cominciò a sbottonarsi le maniche e il collo della sua camicia bianca, così da poter stare più comodo. Lanciò delle occhiate furtive a sua moglie e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse carina in quella camicia da notte bianca che le arrivava sino alle ginocchia. L’occhio gli cadde inevitabilmente anche sulle lunghe ali che pendevano dalla sua schiena e ingoiò un amaro groppo di saliva, non avendo mai smesso di provare un grande senso di colpa per quell’anello metallico che le teneva inchiodate.  
\- Domani avrò delle commissioni da fare per tutta la mattinata – disse, rompendo il pesante silenzio che aleggiava da un po' nella stanza – Ti consiglierei di fare una passeggiata in città, è molto bella.  
Iris annuì voltandosi verso di lui, osservando con attenzione ogni suo movimento. Il Comandante aprì l’armadio e ne trasse fuori un paio di morbidi pantaloni di cotone neri e una coperta, dopodichè si avvicinò al – loro – letto e prese il cuscino che si trovava sul lato sinistro, che Iris dedusse doveva essere il lato su cui preferiva riposare.  
\- Non devi preoccuparti. Anche se siamo sposati non ti obbligherò a fare nulla che tu non voglia, vado a dormire sul divano – la informò Katakuri, prima che si dirigesse verso la porta – Oh, ho anche parlato con Mama. Ha detto che possiamo partire tra due giorni, chiederò a Daifuku e Smoothie di darmi tutte le indicazioni per raggiungere la tua isola.  
Iris rimase ancora una volta spiazzata dalla gentilezza che l’uomo dimostrava nei suoi confronti. Nonostante fossero sposati e nonostante quello fosse il suo letto, nel quale aveva il sacrosanto diritto di dormire, aveva preferito mostrarle ancora una volta rispetto non costringendola a condividerlo con lui. La notizia del loro viaggio, inoltre, le permise quasi di sentire il profumo dei pini e il soffiare del vento tra le foglie, facendola sentire a casa. Lei, invece, da quando era lì non aveva fatto altro che insultarlo e minacciarlo e non potè che vergognarsi profondamente per il suo comportamento, provando un gran senso di rimorso.  
\- Katakuri, - lo richiamò, prima che lui uscisse dalla stanza – mi dispiace per le cose che ti ho detto e per aver provato a ucciderti. Ti avevo giudicato male troppo in fretta. Grazie per tutto quello che stai facendo per me, davvero. Sei… sei un brav’uomo – mormorò sommessamente intenta a torturarsi le mani, abbassando lo sguardo per non rimanere nuovamente ammaliata da quegli occhi magnetici.  
Il Comandante ringraziò la penombra e il fatto che sua moglie non lo stesse guardando perché un bollente rossore gli stava riempiendo le guance, solcate dalle cicatrici. Provò a parlare ma nessun suono fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca, mentre una sensazione strana gli pervase la bocca dello stomaco.  
\- Buonanotte, Iris – furono le sole parole che riuscì a pronunciare.  
\- Buonanotte, Katakuri – gli rispose la fata, quando lui ebbe già richiuso la porta.  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo, come annunciato, Katakuri non era a casa.  
Iris, dopo che si fu rinfrescata un po', indossò uno degli abiti che le sorelle di suo marito le avevano fatto trovare nell’armadio e si diresse in cucina, incerta su come avrebbe dovuto passare la mattinata.  
Rose e Victor, efficienti e precisi, si erano premurati di farle trovare un’abbondante colazione che la ragazza divorò con appetito in poco tempo.  
\- Iris-sama, vostro marito mi ha detto che vi avrebbe fatto piacere uscire stamattina per conoscere un po' le usanze del nostro paese, poiché non siete di queste parti. Mi ha chiesto se potessi accompagnarvi e ne sarei molto lieta! – le disse Rose una volta che ebbe finito di mangiare, trasferendo i piatti sporchi nel lavello.  
Iris annuì con un sorriso: effettivamente non le dispiaceva affatto curiosare in giro alla scoperta di quella strana isola. Era da quando era bambina che aveva sempre avuto un grande spirito di avventura.  
Quando lei e Rose furono pronte per uscire, prima che la fata potesse mettere piede fuori casa, la donna le sventolò davanti al naso un grande mantello scuro aggiungendo: - Katakuri-sama mi ha ordinato di farvi indossare questo per coprire le vostre ali, signora. Siete di una razza molto rara e preziosa, per cui teme che qualcuno possa mettere gli occhi su di voi e farvi del male se vi esponeste troppo.  
La ragazza accettò senza ribattere, inarcando il bordo delle labbra in un sorriso quasi intenerito per quel gesto così protettivo.  
  
Hakuriki Town era di una bellezza mozzafiato anche alla luce del sole.  
Ovunque vi erano negozi dei dolci più disparati, brulicanti di gente di tantissime razze diverse che, felice, era intenta a chiacchierare o a mangiare qualcosa insieme. Quel posto non era decisamente la prigione che pensava che fosse, bensì le appariva ora come un rifugio sicuro nel quale tutta quella gente aveva costruito le proprie vite, senza preoccupazioni o paure.  
Rose, intanto, sembrava deliziata di spiegare ad Iris la marea di cose che non conosceva ogni qual volta si soffermava per farle qualche domanda e di raccontarle tutte le novità che riguardavano questa o quella attività, il nuovo gatto della vicina di casa, la figlia minore del fornaio che aveva una relazione col ragazzo delle consegne. La fata comprendeva la metà delle cose che quella donna chiacchierona e amorevole le raccontava, tuttavia non le dispiaceva starla a sentire: sentir parlare lei era un po' come sentire i racconti che suo nonno le faceva da piccola. Erano così tanti anni che qualcuno non le parlava in quel modo che le sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo, prima di ritrovarsi ad essere così inesorabilmente sola.  
Quando arrivò l’ora di pranzo, poiché troppo lontane da casa, le due decisero di fermarsi in una tavola calda prima di rimettersi sui propri passi.  
Una cosa che Rose fu molto felice di scoprire parlando con lei fu l’amore della ragazza per i libri, passione che, le disse, la accomunava molto a suo marito Katakuri. Gli occhi di Iris luccicarono di gioia quando seppe che suo marito possedeva una grande biblioteca in cui, spesso e volentieri, amava passare il suo tempo libero.  
Quando rientrarono a casa, Rose tornò alle sue occupazioni e Iris decise di curiosare un po' in giro alla ricerca di quel posto così interessante. Aprì e richiuse le porte di tutte le stanze che incontrò lungo i corridoi della casa fino a quando non trovò quella che stava cercando.  
Tuttavia, quando aprì la porta della biblioteca, quello che la colpì paralizzandola sul posto non fu l’immenso numero di volumi che conteneva o il meraviglioso mappamondo di madreperla che troneggiava sulla scrivania al centro della stanza, bensì suo marito disteso per terra con un braccio dietro alla nuca mentre mangiava un donut rivelando finalmente quello che nascondeva sotto la sciarpa, ora abbandonata su di una sedia. Iris osservò i denti lunghi e affilati che facevano capolino dalle sue labbra, le profonde cicatrici che dagli angoli della bocca si estendevano fino alle orecchie, l’innaturale dimensione della sua bocca che divorava ferocemente un donut dopo l’altro. Ciò che più la colpì, però, fu l’espressione deliziata del suo viso e l’atteggiamento goloso e infantile a cui si lasciava andare credendo di non essere visto, che così poco si addicevano a qualcuno serio e perfezionista come lui.  
Non ci volle molto però affinché Katakuri si accorgesse di non essere più solo nella stanza. Quando la guardò i suoi occhi si spalancarono all’improvviso e un groviglio di vene pulsanti comparve minacciosamente sulla sua fronte. Frantumò il donut che stringeva in mano e afferrò _Mogura_ scagliandola nella sua direzione per sigillare la porta. Iris perse un battito quando sentì il tridente sfiorarle la guancia e conficcarsi per una metà nello stipite e per l’altra metà nella porta accanto a lei, in modo che non fosse possibile riaprirla.  
Quando si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo, Katakuri si era già stagliato di fronte a lei sovrastandola con tutta la sua imponente differenza di altezza. Prima che la fata potesse avere il tempo di spiegare, l’uomo le aveva messo una mano intorno all’esile collo e l’aveva sollevata da terra fin sopra la sua testa.  
\- K…Kata…kuri…non… resp…ir… - cercò di articolare la ragazza, sentendo la presa della sua mano possente farsi sempre più stretta attorno al proprio collo.  
\- Mi hai visto – mormorò sottovoce un Katakuri completamente diverso.  
Più Iris lo guardava, più le sembrava un’altra persona: i suoi occhi erano infiammati dalla rabbia mentre i suoi denti affilati digrignavano. Era chiaro che avesse perso ogni briciolo di autocontrollo in quel momento.  
\- T…ti…pre…go… - implorò con voce spezzata, afferrando il polso dell’uomo con le mani per cercare disperatamente di fargli mollare la presa.  
Stava per raggiungere il limite.  
La sua vista si stava scurendo sempre più velocemente, il suo viso diventava sempre più rosso a causa dell’aumento della pressione sanguigna e i suoi polmoni le bruciavano come se contenessero le fiamme, alla disperata ricerca di ossigeno.  
\- K…Ka…ta…  
Katakuri la fissava senza in realtà guardarla, i suoi occhi sottili e inferociti erano annebbiati dalla rabbia. Aveva decisamente perso il controllo. Fu solo quando _lo vide_ , quando vide l’esatto momento in cui le spremeva via la vita dal corpo che riacquistò un istante di lucidità. Mollò immediatamente la presa e lasciò cadere Iris sul pavimento, allontanandosi il più in fretta possibile da lei e finendo per urtare violentemente il tavolo, rovesciando malamente tutto ciò che vi era sopra.   
Iris si portò le mani al collo e trasse subito un profondo respiro, prendendo a tossire per riempire i polmoni il più velocemente possibile di quell’aria che mai aveva desiderato così tanto in vita sua.  
Intanto Rose, che aveva sentito tutto quel baccano, bussava insistentemente alla porta cercando di aprirla: - Signora! Che sta succedendo lì dentro? Va tutto bene?! – urlò agitata.  
Iris si sollevò appena da terra continuando a tossire, spostando lo sguardo dal marito alla porta.  
Katakuri, come mai in vita sua, era in preda al panico più totale.  
Aveva visto chiaramente con il suo Haki il fottuto momento in cui la uccideva. Ricordava dannatamente bene le sue mani scivolare via dal suo polso prive di forza e i suoi occhi verdi rivolti all’indietro, rossi di sangue. E quel che era peggio, _lei_ aveva visto lui. Aveva visto il suo lato peggiore, il lato che non perdona, il lato che uccide. E ora eccola lì, riversa sul pavimento e quasi morta soffocata, che lo fissava con occhi ancora rossi. Era sicuro che sarebbe scappata via e che avrebbe perso ogni minima forma di rispetto che poteva nutrire per lui. Sarebbe scappata via dalla stanza e avrebbe detto ai domestici quello che le aveva fatto. Quello che _il mostro_ le aveva fatto. Aveva troppa paura però per vederlo succedere due volte, quindi non avrebbe usato l’Haki.  
Non questa volta.  
Vide Iris alzarsi in piedi e voltarsi verso la porta, sostenendosi ad essa per continuare a riprendere fiato.  
\- Rose…  
Ecco, stava succedendo.  
\- Rose, - disse la ragazza, con un tono calmo e la voce leggermente rotta – non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Mi è andato solo un po' di succo di traverso ma è tutto sotto controllo, credimi – spiegò la fata, a cui sembrava di avere delle lame nella gola per quanto le doleva parlare.  
Katakuri la guardava immobile come un pezzo di ghiaccio.   
“Ma che sta facendo?” si domandò “Perché non chiede aiuto? Perché non scappa?”  
\- Ma ho sentito un tonfo! Katakuri-sama è lì con voi? – continuò la donna, certa di quello che aveva udito.  
\- Un tonfo dici? Sono sicura che provenisse da fuori. Ti conviene andare a controllare, cara Rose, forse è mio marito che ha bisogno di te. Qui è tutto a posto.  
Iris attese qualche secondo prima che la donna si convincesse delle sue parole e si allontanasse, permettendole così di fronteggiare un problema ben più grosso.  
Katakuri respirava in maniera pesante e dava le spalle alla libreria, sembrando quasi come se volesse esservi risucchiato. Il suo sguardo era un turbinio di espressività che mai Iris avrebbe creduto di poter vedere. Riusciva a distinguere perfettamente la rabbia, la frustrazione, il rimorso e l’autocommiserazione.  
La ragazza fece un passo verso di lui, mettendo le mani in avanti come gesto di rassicurazione.  
\- Stai lontana da me, Iris! – sbraitò il Comandante - Per favore! Non ho il controllo della situazione, non voglio farti di nuovo del male! – le spiegò cercando di allontanarsi ancora, inutilmente.  
A quel punto Iris gli dedicò uno dei sorrisi più dolci che lui avesse mai visto: - Katakuri, va tutto bene – disse tranquilla, con una voce così pura e senza la minima punta di paura o disgusto da farlo sussultare.  
La fata gli si fece lentamente sempre più vicina nella sua inerzia più totale. Tutti i muscoli del corpo gli si erano irrigiditi per il terrore di perdere ancora la testa e ucciderla.  
\- Mi hai chiesto di fidarmi di te e io l’ho fatto. E’ per questo che sono davanti a te proprio qui, proprio ora – continuò con dolcezza – Ho bisogno che sia tu adesso a fidarti di me.  
Nel momento in cui fu a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo, senza esitazione alcuna la donna allungò le mani verso il viso di Katakuri, accarezzandogli lentamente le cicatrici sulle sue guance con la punta delle dita fino a tracciare il profilo dei suoi denti, sorridendo teneramente: - Allora è questo che nascondevi sotto la sciarpa…  
Quel contatto tra le calde dita di sua moglie e la delicata pelle cicatrizzata fu sufficiente a far provare al Comandante una sensazione che non aveva mai provato in vita sua: un tremolio si diramò dal suo viso al resto del suo corpo e percepì nitidamente nel petto una sensazione ardente, una fiamma bruciante che lo riscaldò e bastò a spazzare via in un attimo ogni briciolo di rabbia o di timore di se stesso. Guardò in basso verso il viso di Iris, del tutto diverso da quello che immaginava sarebbe stato: non diceva disgusto o pena ma comprensione, condivisione, presenza. I segni violacei sul suo collo stonavano con il candore della sua pelle e l’uomo desiderò farsi del male sul serio per quel che aveva fatto.  
\- Non ti spaventa il mio aspetto? Non hai paura che possa farti del male? – ebbe il coraggio di chiederle.  
\- Perché dovrebbe spaventarmi? Sei sempre tu, no? Come non avevo paura di te prima non ce l’ho adesso, Katakuri – spiegò tranquilla – E se avessi davvero voluto uccidermi l’avresti già fatto.  
Iris si allontanò un po' dal suo corpo senza smettere di guardarlo e senza che lui smettesse di guardare lei.  
\- Credevo che mi avresti trovato un mostro – ammise il Comandante, dicendosi che tanto valeva essere sinceri fino alla fine.  
Iris sbuffò, indispettita da quella supposizione: - Non posso credere che tu abbia una così bassa considerazione di me, Katakuri! Io non giudico le persone per il loro aspetto e tanto meno penso che tu sia un mostro! Anzi, se proprio vuoi saperlo penso che tu sia molto bello… - sentenziò velocemente la donna senza rendersi conto di aver pronunciato davvero l’ultima frase, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli.  
Katakuri sgranò gli occhi, colpito da quell’ammissione così lusinghiera.  
\- Cioè, volevo dire… i tuoi denti non sono un problema, ecco – lo liquidò velocemente la ragazza desiderando scomparire all’istante. Si voltò e si allontanò verso il cestino contenente i donuts, accomodandosi sul pavimento accanto ad essi.  
\- Posso? – chiese, indicando una delle ciambelle davanti allo sguardo stupefatto di Katakuri.  
\- C-certo.  
La fata prese un dolce tra le dita e lo esaminò prima di darvi un morso. Un secondo dopo sollevò le sopracciglia e sgranò gli occhi in un’espressione estasiata: - Dio! E’ la cosa più buona che abbia mai mangiato! Dio! – confessò quasi in preda al piacere continuando a gustarsi quella deliziosa manifestazione di grandezza divina.  
Il Comandante, sempre più grato e impressionato dalla donna che aveva sposato, la raggiunse e le si sedette accanto per continuare il suo spuntino, con un calore nel petto che solo lei riusciva a fargli provare.  
Era la prima volta che condivideva la sua _merienda_ con qualcuno, ma era sicuro che da quel momento non sarebbe più stata la stessa.


	7. VII. Un rifugio per due

_**Un rifugio per due** _

L’isola sulla quale viveva Iris non era poi così distante da Whole Cake Island come Katakuri pensava.  
Dopo circa una giornata e mezza di navigazione con le rotte e le mappe che Daifuku gli aveva fornito furono in grado di raggiungerla senza incontrare grossi problemi, se non una tempesta passeggera o il vento contrario.  
Quando l’isola fu a vista, il Comandante si interrogò su come avessero fatto i suoi fratelli ad avere la fortuna – o sfortuna – di trovare Iris in un posto del genere: la spiaggia si estendeva a perdita d’occhio per quelli che lui ipotizzò dovessero essere almeno dieci kilometri, basandosi sulla sua esperienza in mare come pirata. La costa circondava, come una barriera sabbiosa, una fittissima e lussureggiante vegetazione al di là della quale si intravedeva una ripida catena di montagne rocciose.  
Dedusse che quel pezzo di natura incontaminata non era esattamente ciò su cui un pirata brama mettere le mani, per cui comprese come mai la ragazza avesse vissuto così tranquilla per tutto quel tempo, prima di essere trovata dalla ciurma dell’imperatrice.  
\- Immagino che tu sia contenta di poter riabbracciare finalmente la tua famiglia – disse alla ragazza che gli faceva compagnia sul castello di prua, aspettandosi di vederla felice a quel pensiero. Non si aspettava, invece, che lei si incupisse e abbassasse lo sguardo sul legno del pavimento della nave.  
\- Lo sarei, se solo avessi qualcuno da riabbracciare.  
Katakuri si diede dell’idiota per aver fatto una tale supposizione senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
\- Sai, quest’isola non è il regno appartenuto al mio popolo – gli rivelò Iris – Mio nonno mi portò qui quando ero una bambina per proteggermi dalla guerra e dalla tratta degli schiavi.  
Katakuri ascoltò attentamente quel che la fata gli raccontava, sorpreso che avesse deciso di narrargli qualcosa della sua vita. Aveva così tante domande che avrebbe volute farle, tuttavia decise di rimanere in silenzio lasciando che fosse lei a dirgli quel che desiderava. Immaginava che non dovesse essere una bella storia né da sentire né da raccontare.  
Iris chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro, guardando poi le nubi all’orizzonte per cercare di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri: – Dio, erano anni che non ripensavo a questa storia…  
\- Non sei obbligata a parlarne – la interruppe subito suo marito, fissandola serio da sopra la sciarpa che ancora aveva difficoltà a togliere in sua presenza.  
\- No, va bene così – continuò Iris, lasciando che la vista della sua amata isola le riportasse alla mente la prima volta che l’aveva vista, più di duecento anni prima - Sono nata in uno dei piccoli villaggi di _Sidhe_ [1] , il nostro regno, e vivevo con i miei genitori e le mie due sorelle maggiori. Tutti nella mia famiglia erano dei guerrieri, e quando la guerra tra gli umani e le fate scoppiò, i miei genitori furono tra i primi ad andare al fronte. Inutile dire che dal giorno in cui sono andati via non li ho più rivisti.  
Katakuri abbassò lo sguardo, percependo chiaramente il dolore che trasudava dalle parole della ragazza.  
\- Le mie due sorelle maggiori furono catturate e vendute come schiave nel vostro mondo a causa delle abilità curative che caratterizzano la mia razza. Io sono viva solo perché mio nonno riuscì a prendere quanto più poteva dalla nostra casa e a portarmi via da quel regno distrutto, ridotto ad un ammasso bruciante di morte e devastazione – raccontò Iris, mentre la sua voce si faceva sempre più tremante e flebile. Si voltò verso il mare quando sentì una lacrima colarle lungo la guancia per non essere vista da Katakuri. Non perché temesse di fargli pena, sentiva di potergli raccontare quella storia che non aveva mai avuto modo di svelare a nessuno perché Katakuri non era come gli altri. Lui la faceva sentire al sicuro e le trasmetteva un senso di presenza che non provava da anni, o che forse non aveva mai provato. Lui sapeva ascoltare e comprendere, lui rispettava i demoni degli altri proprio perché abituato a convivere con i propri. Iris non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di aprirsi così tanto con qualcuno fino a mostrare la sua vulnerabilità, ma da quando conosceva Katakuri sentiva di poter mettere da parte l’esoscheletro di diffidenza e odio che aveva costruito nei confronti degli umani per tutto quel tempo. Dopotutto, se esistevano esseri umani straordinari come lui, forse c’era ancora speranza per quella razza così arrogante e guerrafondaia.  
Riaprì gli occhi di colpo quando percepì la grande mano di suo marito sulla schiena, mentre la accarezzava fino alle spalle in un delicato gesto di conforto. La ragazza gli sorrise sollevando gli occhi arrossati, senza bisogno di parlare.  
Ecco un’altra cosa che apprezzava di quell’uomo: i suoi rispettosi ed eloquenti silenzi.  
\- Sono felice che tu abbia scelto di raccontarmelo – le disse dopo qualche minuto, mentre entrambi erano appoggiati con i gomiti alla balaustra per godersi il calore del sole del mattino che splendeva oltre la coltre di nubi.  
\- Te l’ho detto, no? Mi fido di te, Katakuri – rispose dolcemente la giovane.  
Il Comandante rimase incantato a guardarla per più tempo del dovuto, mentre sentì la bocca dello stomaco chiuderglisi in una morsa nel notare il lieve livido violaceo che le deturpava il collo. Si ritrovò a ringraziare il cielo che fosse una fata, così che quel brutto segno che le aveva procurato, e per cui si sentiva ancora terribilmente in colpa, riuscisse a guarire in molto meno tempo del normale. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere più tempo a disposizione per potersi scusare a dovere, per poterle dimostrare che poteva essere migliore di così.  
Purtroppo però, l’isola era così dannatamente vicina. Non aveva mai avuto molte pretese nella sua vita, ma se c’era una cosa che desiderava disperatamente in quel momento era non doverla lasciare. Il pensiero di tenerla prigioniera in un mondo e una vita non sua, però, gli fece ancora più male. Tutto quello che voleva era che lei fosse felice, e se questo significava lasciare che fosse libera di vivere su un’isola deserta a centinaia di kilometri di distanza da lui, allora così avrebbe fatto. Eppure, non riusciva a smettere di desiderare ardentemente di stringere quel delicato corpo tra le braccia e baciare quelle labbra rosee che sapevano sorridergli così dolcemente e parlargli così spontaneamente. Labbra di qualcuno che non lo giudicava, bensì gli faceva amare la persona in cui lo trasformava.  
\- E’ tutto ok? – domandò Iris piegando un po’ la testa di lato, distraendolo dal suo monologo interiore. Katakuri scosse appena il capo, scacciando dalla testa ogni pensiero e concentrandosi sul candido viso di quella bellissima donna, desiderando godersi ogni singolo istante della sua presenza fin quando ne aveva la possibilità: - Mai stato meglio.  
  
  
Quando ebbero raggiunto la spiaggia e gettato l’ancora, Iris gli diede una mano ad abbassare la passerella e si affrettò a scendere dalla nave.  
Una volta a terra la fata chiuse gli occhi e si beò della sensazione dei suoi piedi che sprofondavano nella sabbia bagnata dalle onde mentre Katakuri si limitò a osservarla dal cassero dalla nave. Guardandosi intorno, notò sulla spiaggia che le formazioni rocciose degli scogli presenti sembravano essere stati scavati in profondità fino a formare quelle che parevano essere delle cisterne contenenti acqua salmastra, quasi del tutto evaporata al sole.  
\- Sono delle saline, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo – puntualizzò Iris - Le scavò mio nonno quando arrivammo qui e ne uso il sale per conservare la carne e conciare il cuoio.  
L’uomo era davvero curioso di sapere come facesse quella creatura a vivere da sola in un posto del genere senza essere aiutata da nessuno, era capace di sorprenderlo davvero ogni giorno di più.  
\- Ma si può sapere che ci fai ancora lì sopra?! Sbrigati, andiamo! – lo chiamò insistentemente la fata guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto – C’è un sacco di lavoro da fare!  
\- Tu… Vuoi che venga con te? – le chiese Katakuri spalancando gli occhi. Era convinto che Iris se ne sarebbe andata via subito, non che gli avrebbe chiesto _davvero_ di passare i tre giorni della luna di miele con lei.  
\- Ma sì scemo, cosa vuoi rimanere a fare sulla spiaggia tre giorni da solo? Sai che noia – sbuffò la ragazza con aria scocciata, cominciando ad incamminarsi verso il limitare della foresta – E non portare niente, non ne avrai bisogno. Ti concedo di prendere solo i donuts, sono l’unica cosa che non troverai! – ordinò perentoria, continuando per la sua strada sicura che lui l’avrebbe seguita.  
Il Comandante si sbrigò a recuperare _Mogura_ e lo zaino di iuta stracolmo di donuts che Victor gli aveva fedelmente preparato e fu subito giù dalla nave con un solo salto, seguendola con un sorriso piuttosto ebete e felice stampato in volto.  
\- Prima di andare a casa dobbiamo fare una piccola deviazione – spiegò la ragazza facendosi strada tra le erbe alte e gli alberi con la sicurezza tale di chi conosce un posto come le proprie tasche. Katakuri, in silenzio dietro di lei, seguiva con attenzione ogni suo movimento per carpire quanto più possibile dai suoi gesti e per cercare di comprendere l’immensa esperienza che dettava i suoi comportamenti. Iris si muoveva con una flessuosità e un’eleganza che lui non le avrebbe mai attribuito, completamente diverse dalle sue movenze goffe e sgraziate a Whole Cake Island. Qui lei era esattamente nel suo elemento, come un pesce rimesso in acqua dopo essersi dimenato sulla sabbia. Si fermava qua e là e strofinava con le dita dei piccoli segni che sembravano essere fatti da un coltello sulla corteccia degli alberi, riprendendo poi a saltellare agilmente tra tronchi, cespugli e alberi con rapidi movimenti, eventualmente con qualche deviazione di percorso.  
\- Occhio alla trappola – lo avvisò senza neanche voltarsi, appena un attimo prima che lui mettesse il piede su un piccolo ceppo di legno al quale, legato ad un filo attraverso un ingegnoso meccanismo, era collegato un masso sospeso sopra un albero che lo avrebbe colpito in pieno.  
Katakuri lo evitò prontamente e pensò che probabilmente in quella foresta il suo Haki gli sarebbe servito molto a non farsi ammazzare dalle diavolerie ideate da sua moglie.  
Dopo circa un’ora di cammino attraverso quelli che per l’uomo erano invisibili sentieri tutti uguali, Iris si bloccò di colpo e il suo viso parve illuminarsi di gioia.  
\- Eccovi qui! Finalmente! - esclamò chinandosi per raccogliere una faretra contenente tre frecce e un coltello da caccia custodito in un fodero di cuoio, a cui era legata una fibbia del tutto simile ad una giarrettiera.  
\- E’ stato in questo punto che sono stata catturata dalla tua famiglia, immaginavo che questi fossero ancora qui ed è così, per fortuna! – chiarì la ragazza, accorgendosi dell’espressione perplessa che aveva assunto suo marito.  
Effettivamente, guardando meglio, il Comandante constatò che l’erba dell’area in cui si trovavano era calpestata con parecchi rami spezzati, come se ci fosse stata una colluttazione. Inoltre, un tronco spezzato era sporco di sangue rappreso che ipotizzò dovesse appartenere a Iris, considerata la brutta ferita che aveva sulla nuca il giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuta.  
La donna intanto si era messa la faretra e l’arco sulle spalle e aveva estratto il coltello da caccia dal fodero. Afferrò con sicurezza un lembo della lunga gonna e la tagliò col coltello lungo tutta la circonferenza, accorciandola così fin sopra alle ginocchia. Posò poi un piede nudo su di un tronco sollevandosi – troppo –la gonna per legarsi la fibbia del coltello alla coscia, senza imbarazzo né pudore.  
Katakuri distolse immediatamente lo sguardo dalle sue toniche gambe, scacciando dalla testa ogni pensiero poco casto che quella visione gli aveva procurato.  
\- Così va meglio, – dichiarò soddisfatta abbassando nuovamente la gamba, senza accorgersi minimamente dell’imbarazzo palpabile che si stava impossessando di suo marito – ora possiamo procurarci la cena.  
  
  
  
Ancora una volta, Katakuri si ritrovò inchiodato a fissare sgomento la donna che aveva sposato.  
Dopo aver seguito le tracce di quello che Iris era sicura fosse un coniglio, gli aveva fatto cenno di fare silenzio col dito e di aspettare nascosto dietro un albero senza il minimo movimento. Katakuri aveva obbedito senza fare storie, ignorante com’era su come si facesse a cacciare o come si tendesse un arco. Era un guerriero grande e grosso, ma in quella foresta si sentiva come se Iris fosse il feroce pastore tedesco e lui una placida pecorella.  
Fissò la ragazza sopra di lui, appollaiata sull’alto ramo di un albero sul quale si era arrampicata con una facilità disarmante. Era sorprendentemente calma e rilassata mentre studiava attentamente i movimenti e gli spostamenti della lepre che, ignara, era intenta a brucare l’erba ad una mezza dozzina di metri da lei. Il Comandante la seguì con lo sguardo mentre afferrava una freccia e tendeva l’arco oltre la sua spalla, prendendo la mira con occhi socchiusi, concentratissima. Guardò affascinato i muscoli tesi e appena evidenti delle braccia e delle gambe della fata mentre si preparava a scoccare il colpo mortale, la sua schiena dritta coperta dai lunghi capelli turchesi e il suo viso determinato. In una frazione di secondo Iris scagliò la freccia conficcandola con precisione chirurgica al centro della fronte dell’animale, uccidendolo sul colpo.  
Immediatamente balzò agilmente giù dall’albero e si avvicinò alla lepre assicurandosi che non respirasse più. Odiava il dolore e la sofferenza, non avrebbe mai lasciato che gli animali di cui si sarebbe cibata soffrissero.  
\- Ci sai fare con l’arco! – si complimentò Katakuri, sinceramente colpito.  
\- Beh, mio nonno prima di lasciarmi mi ha insegnato tutto quello che sapeva. So cacciare, pescare e combattere sia a mani nude che con le armi, se proprio lo vuoi sapere – rispose seria la fata avvolgendo la lepre nel pezzo di stoffa che era rimasto della gonna e facendogli di nuovo strada.  
L’uomo sbattè più volte le palpebre a quella affermazione, desiderando fortemente verificarla personalmente. Iris era davvero uno straordinario pozzo di continue sorprese.  
  
  
  
Dopo che si furono abbeverati ad un torrente in cui scorreva l’acqua più pulita e limpida che Katakuri avesse mai visto, proseguirono il loro cammino all’interno di quella foresta accompagnati dai canti e dai richiami delle ghiandaie e delle beccacce.  
Il percorso che la ragazza seguiva sembrava deviare da quel torrente e si inerpicava verso destra, ben lontano dalle rocce bagnate e dall’erba alta e scivolosa. Dopo aver percorso un tratto erboso particolarmente malagevole, Katakuri si ritrovò di fronte ad una vista mozzafiato: la valle si spalancava davanti a lui e gli alberi lasciavano posto ad un’ampia radura pianeggiante e soleggiata, protetta dai venti e sullo sfondo del quale le montagne rocciose si ergevano maestose. Una piccola casetta fatta di pietre sagomate e legno era affiancata da un piccolo orticello rigoglioso e circondata da un basso prato verdissimo punteggiato di fiori dai colori sgargianti, tra i quali spiccava il giallo brillante del tarassaco e l’azzurro della cicoria selvatica.  
\- Wow – sussurrò l’uomo, attonito dal fascino stupefacente di quel posto.  
Iris gli sorrise, consapevole di quanto potesse essere meravigliosa una visione del genere per qualcuno come Katakuri, così poco avvezzo alla bellezza della natura intonsa, e lo sollecitò a seguirla all’interno della sua casetta con un gesto della mano.  
Quella piccola baita si componeva di un unico grande ambiente circondato da pareti di pietra impilate a secco, mentre il tetto era fatto da scandole di legno a spioventi ricoperte da grosse foglie lisce e piatte per contribuire a renderlo impermeabile. All’interno, l’arredamento era piuttosto spartano ed essenziale: un camino di pietra in cui vi era un pentolone di metallo era appoggiato alla parete a ovest mentre un tavolo, su cui si trovava una brocca piena d’acqua e della frutta che presentava già un po' di muffa, era circondato da due sedie e si appoggiava alla parete a est. Sopra questo c’erano una finestrella e una credenza piena di piccoli vasetti di terracotta del quale l’uomo ignorava il contenuto. Vicino al camino si trovava un grosso ammasso di foglie secche rivestite da alcune tele di iuta e da una pelliccia scura che fungeva da materasso; accanto alla porta, contro il muro, vi era un baule di legno contenente un generoso quantitativo di sale nel quale Iris era solita conservare la carne. Un altro cassettone contenente attrezzi come un’ascia, una sorta di mola per affilare il metallo e dei coltelli era disposto a nord, posizionato nello spazio che si creava tra il camino e la parete. Infine, un armadio con qualche abito e un centinaio di libri era posizionato accanto al letto.  
\- Non è un granchè, in realtà, ma c’è tutto quello che serve – disse Iris grattandosi una tempia con la punta del dito, cercando di giustificarsi per l’aspetto modesto e frugale della sua casa che si opponeva del tutto all’elegante abitazione del marito su Komugi Island. Era la prima volta che vi introduceva qualcun altro, ma entrare lì dentro con Katakuri le fece uno strano effetto e le sembrò come se quella stanza fosse più piccola di quanto ricordasse.  
\- Io la trovo perfetta invece - le confessò, pensando che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto vivere per un po' di tempo in quel posto da solo con lei, lontano da tutte le preoccupazioni, le pressioni e le incombenze che la sua vita impegnativa esigeva costantemente.  
\- Vieni – lo richiamò Iris accingendosi a uscire dalla casa – Ti faccio vedere come si pulisce la carne di coniglio – dichiarò subito dopo estraendo il suo coltello affilato dalla fibbia e sventolandoglielo sotto il naso: presto il Comandante avrebbe scoperto anche quanto potesse essere forte lo stomaco di sua moglie e quanto sangue freddo possedesse nel fare a pezzi la loro cena.  
  


***

  
  
\- Posso chiederti per quale motivo continui a tenere quella sciarpa? – chiese Iris mentre ripuliva il coltello sporco di sangue di lepre a monte del torrente dal quale erano passati in precedenza.  
Katakuri non rispose e continuò ad osservare la meticolosità con la quale rimuoveva ogni traccia di sporco dall’arma.  
\- Avanti, - continuò lei, provocatoria fino al midollo – non costringermi a minacciarti perché sai benissimo che lo farei.  
L’uomo, seduto accanto a lei, la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Ah sì?” si disse “Se desideri la guerra è esattamente quello che avrai”  
\- Ti sfido allora – la minacciò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
La fata sollevò la schiena e spalancò le palpebre: - Tu mi sfidi?  
\- Proprio così. Voglio vedere se sei davvero così brava come dici con l’arco.  
Iris si lasciò andare ad una sonora risata: - Katakuri. Ti ritroverai con la bocca asciutta e un bel pugno di mosche, lasciatelo dire.  
\- Se sei così sicura di te allora accetta.  
La ragazza sembrò pensarci un po’ su, poi però tornò a guardarlo con aria _deliziosamente_ provocatoria, sorridendogli furbetta: - Accetto, visto che ci tieni così tanto a perdere. A condizione che, se vinco, ti toglierai la sciarpa per tutta la durata della tua permanenza qui. Se perdo, invece, sei libero di chiedermi di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Katakuri immaginava che avrebbe posto delle condizioni del genere, ma ancora una volta si ritrovò a distrarre la sua mente da certi pensieri inopportuni che certe frasi della ragazza gli ispiravano. Non aveva mai avuto una mente particolarmente propensa a pensieri perversi, tuttavia la presenza di Iris nella sua vita si era rivelata deleteria da quel punto di vista: - Ci sto.  
Katakuri tirò fuori dalla tasca una manciata di caramelle gommose rosse e le mostrò a Iris, schiacciandone poi una tra l’indice e l’unghia del pollice: - Tre su tre – aggiunse, aspettando che la ragazza si mettesse in posizione di fronte a lui a gambe leggermente divaricate e il busto teso.  
Iris, sorridendo beffarda, prese una freccia e tese l’arco chiudendo un occhio: - Impara come si fa, pivellino.  
Dopo qualche secondo durante il quale ridacchiò sommessamente, Katakuri lanciò sopra le loro teste la caramella che fu centrata in pieno dalla prima freccia della fata ad una velocità allucinante. La seconda caramella fu scagliata più velocemente oltre il ruscello, ma ciò non bastò a fermare la freccia dal colpirla in pieno. Quando l’uomo scagliò la terza caramella, Iris tirò con un sorriso la sua ultima freccia verso il piccolo oggetto rosso, infilzandolo contro un ramo.  
Mentre la fata assaporava il dolce sapore della vittoria, Katakuri ghignò pericolosamente nella sua direzione. Prese dalla tasca una quarta caramella gommosa e la lanciò con forza alle spalle di Iris.  
“Che grandissimo figlio di puttana” pensò la donna fissando la caramella sorvolare le sue spalle. Katakuri sapeva perfettamente che aveva terminato le frecce, eppure c’era ancora un’arma che le rimaneva e lui era dannatamente curioso di vedere come l’avrebbe usata. Iris raccolse la sfida che quel gran bastardo le aveva lanciato ed estrasse il coltello dalla fibbia legata alla sua coscia in una frazione di secondo, si voltò e lo tirò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo contro quella maledetta caramella, conficcando anche questa contro un tronco.  
“Quattro su tre. Impressionante davvero” pensò Katakuri, rimasto a bocca aperta in pura ammirazione.  
\- Straordinario.  
Aveva già perso nel momento in cui i primi tre colpi erano andati a segno, tuttavia non aveva resistito a spingerla oltre e a farle usare il coltello. E Dio se sapeva come usarlo. Iris sapeva davvero il fatto suo.  
\- Ti hanno mai detto che sei un vero bastardo? – gli domandò imbronciata la fata a braccia conserte, facendolo ridere come un bambino.  
\- Qualche volta, sì.  
\- Ci hai provato, Kata – lo sbeffeggiò ancora, avvicinandosi lentamente e procurandogli un brivido lungo la schiena nel sentire quel nomignolo fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra – Ma ho vinto io – dichiarò con una voce più calda del solito a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo. Il Comandante non potè ignorare il calore che gli si propagò nel basso ventre nell’udire quella voce così seducente per la prima volta. Immobile, seguì con lo sguardo ogni suo movimento mentre sollevava le braccia per abbassargli con estenuante lentezza la sciarpa a scoprirgli la bocca.  
Iris rimase per qualche secondo ad ammirare il viso di suo marito e si ritrovò ancora una volta a pensare a quanto fosse bello. Socchiuse gli occhi osservando quelle iridi cremisi che brillavano come tizzoni ardenti nello sguardo profondo che le rivolgeva, come se la invitassero a farsi più vicina. La ragazza decise di seguire quel richiamo silenzioso e portò il suo petto e i palmi aperti delle sue mani ad entrare in contatto col ventre muscoloso e caldo di Katakuri, il quale ebbe un sussulto nel percepire la morbidezza delle sue forme contro di sé. Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto baciare qualcuno in vita sua e che fosse dannato se non bramava di baciare Iris lì e in quel momento con tutta la passione quasi feroce che possedeva in corpo. Solo un pensiero lo fermò violentemente dal sollevarla da terra e stringerla forte a sé: i suoi denti.  
Istantaneamente il suo corpo fu pervaso dal timore di poterla ferire di nuovo, di poter vedere quelle labbra perfette macchiate di sangue a causa di quell’odiosa dentatura affilata. Quando la ragazza aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era sollevata in punta di piedi per donargli un bacio, bacio che lui desiderava follemente dal momento in cui le aveva accarezzato il viso in modo così dolce il giorno prima, Katakuri la trattenne posandole gentilmente le mani sulle spalle, sollevando poi gli occhi verso l’alto: - Sta per piovere – disse semplicemente, riscuotendo quasi brutalmente Iris da quel momento tanto atteso.  
\- Cosa? – chiese la fata scostandosi appena dal suo corpo e fissando il cielo, prima di percepire sul viso delle leggere gocce d’acqua che si tramutarono nel giro di qualche secondo in un violento acquazzone.  
Katakuri chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò avvolgere dal liquido abbraccio della pioggia, che lentamente cancellava la sensazione delle mani di sua moglie sul suo petto.  
Iris sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso meravigliato e allargò le braccia lasciando che il piovasco la ricoprisse interamente.  
\- Sei stupefacente, Katakuri – disse la donna alzando il tono della voce per farsi udire in quel diluvio.  
Il Comandante si perse ancora in contemplazione dei suoi magnifici capelli bagnati che le si erano appiccicati addosso come una seconda pelle, del suo abito chiaro, ora reso semitrasparente dall’acqua in modo da evidenziare il contorno del seno poco accennato, dei morbidi fianchi e delle lunghe gambe scolpite.  
Subito Iris si affrettò verso di lui e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo con sé verso la baita.  
\- Aspetta! Che ne facciamo delle frecce e il coltello?  
\- Torneremo a prenderli domani. Ora ci conviene ripararci prima di beccarci un accidente! – replicò la donna coprendosi la fronte con le mani.  
Quando ebbero finalmente raggiunto la piccola casetta, Iris richiuse la porta di legno alle sue spalle e constatò con terrore che una scandola del tetto era crollata e l’acqua filtrava a cascata attraverso la perdita.  
\- Merda, merda! – sbraitò recuperando la tegola crollata sul pavimento e sistemandola al suo posto, senza però che questo fermasse l’infiltrazione che stava allagando tutto il pavimento.  
\- Lascia fare a me – si intromise Katakuri, togliendole gentilmente di mano l’oggetto in legno e sistemandolo nella sua posizione mentre, con l’altra mano, generò del mochi che si infiltrò accuratamente in ogni interstizio e fessura del tetto e delle pareti a secco della baita, isolandola e proteggendola. Dopo che fece ciò la perdita d’acqua cessò e Iris potè tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ringraziando che suo marito possedesse una capacità simile, così utile in un posto come quello.  
\- Lo ripeto, sei davvero incredibile Katakuri – ripetè la fata, prendendo alcuni ceppi di legno e sistemandoli accuratamente nel camino. Si inginocchiò accanto ad esso e armeggiò con un lungo bastoncino appuntito, appoggiato ad un pezzo di legno piatto sul quale era collocata della polvere di foglie secche. Dopo qualche minuto in cui ebbe sfregato energicamente tra le mani il bastoncino, delle piccole scintille portarono alla formazione di una timida fiammella che, pian piano, prese a consumare le foglie secche. Iris vi soffiò sopra per alimentare la fiamma e dispose quel pezzo di legno incandescente al di sotto del cumulo di tronchi all’interno del camino, occupandosi poi di infilzare la selvaggina cacciata quel giorno ad una specie di girarrosto metallico mentre aspettava che il fuoco attecchisse.  
\- Vieni più vicino, così ti asciughi – consigliò saggiamente, al che Katakuri colse l’invito e le si sedette accanto, attendendo con lei che la carne cuocesse.  


  
***

  
  
Quando terminarono di cenare – e di mangiare qualche donuts – il sole era già calato da un pezzo e la pioggia continuava a scrosciare imperterrita sul tetto della piccola baita, creando un gradevole sottofondo per il chiacchiericcio divertito della coppia che approfittava di ogni momento per conoscersi meglio.  
Iris, seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate e avvolta dalla sciarpa di Katakuri – che lui l’aveva praticamente costretta a mettersi addosso per timore che si ammalasse – era assorta completamente nel racconto di suo marito che, seduto sul pavimento con le braccia appoggiate al letto, le spiegava cosa fossero l’Haki e i frutti del mare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come tali frutti funzionassero o che esistessero abilità tali da permettere addirittura di vedere il futuro imminente o di far svenire persone dotate di scarsa forza di volontà : nel momento in cui le sentì per la prima volta le sembrò quasi una magia. Non si sorprese affatto, inoltre, di sapere che suo marito fosse in grado di padroneggiare perfettamente tutti e tre i tipi di Haki esistenti.  
\- Raccontami altro Katakuri, sono curiosissima! – gli chiese ancora la fata appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi di più verso di lui, dopo una lunga tempesta di domande che andava avanti già da qualche ora – Com’è fatto il mondo là fuori? Tu hai viaggiato così tanto nella tua vita e io non ho visto quasi nulla, non sai quanto ti invidio!  
Katakuri sorrise intenerito di fronte all’espressione quasi infantile che aveva assunto la ragazza, con gli occhi sognanti di chi aveva desiderato viaggiare per tutta la vita senza poterlo fare davvero.  
\- Oh, aspetta! – lo bloccò mentre stava per aprir bocca, balzando giù dal letto e dandogli le spalle per frugare nell’armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, gli mise tra le mani un libro estremamente vecchio rilegato da una copertina di cuoio rossa e si buttò a pancia in giù sul materasso, col viso a qualche centimetro di distanza dal suo: - Qui dentro ci sono un sacco di mappe! L’avrò sfogliato migliaia di volte cercando di immaginarmi quei posti, anche se dubito di esserci mai riuscita davvero… Ma per fortuna ho qui un impavido guerriero che queste meraviglie le ha viste tutte! – esclamò la fata con voce sincera, facendolo quasi arrossire.  
\- Raccontami quello che hai visto, io ti ascolto – lo esortò lei mettendosi più comoda, acciambellando le braccia sotto il mento e guardandolo carica di aspettativa.  
Il Comandante non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro a quella richiesta quasi disperata. Iris lo guardava dolcemente con lo sguardo che gli ricordava una bambina desiderosa di avventura. Quella donna aveva un carattere ed una personalità che non erano fatti per essere rinchiusi, né tra le pareti di un castello né tra i litorali di un’isola disabitata. Guardando quegli occhi luminosi e vasti come l’oceano, pensò a come sarebbe stato portarla con sé per mostrarle personalmente tutta la bellezza di terre a lei sconosciute.  
Dopo qualche secondo prese quindi a sfogliare il libro alla ricerca di uno dei posti che ricordasse e di cui valesse la pena raccontare, sotto lo sguardo attento di Iris che, ogni tanto, indugiava sulle labbra che lui detestava tanto ma che lei trovava invitanti, o sul grande tatuaggio rosa che, da uno dei pettorali fino alla schiena possente, gli circondava la spalla e il braccio da cui non le sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto essere abbracciata.  
Pur non avendo visto un numero sufficiente di uomini nel corso della sua lunga vita, non aveva dubbi sul fatto che quello fosse il più bello che avrebbe mai potuto incontrare, nonostante quell’aspetto che lui disprezzava così tanto ma che lei trovava così vero, così naturalmente perfetto, a modo suo.  
\- Ecco, guarda – la interruppe Katakuri posando il libro sul letto e indicando un punto sulla mappa – Questi sono i due mari del cielo, formati da un ammasso di nuvole consistenti tra i quali si trova quest’isola, Skypiea. Qui si narra che esistesse l’antica città d’oro di Shandora …  
Sarà stata la bassa voce calma e baritonale di Katakuri, che le sembrava quasi come se la cullasse, o lo scrosciare della pioggia insistente sul tetto e sulle fronde degli alberi, o forse ancora il caldo tepore e la luce soffusa che il caminetto diffondeva nella stanza, ma Iris percepì le palpebre pesanti e chiuse gli occhi, inebriandosi del profumo della sciarpa di suo marito mentre la sua mente cominciava ad allontanarsi in un posto lontano.  
\- Iris… - le sussurrò una voce calda e rassicurante.  
La ragazza si sentiva incredibilmente leggera. Si sentì improvvisamente come se fluttuasse sott’acqua, come se fosse una presenza immateriale, richiamata da una voce che chiamava il suo nome.  
\- Iris… - udì ancora, percependo nitidamente una mano accarezzarle con dolcezza la schiena.  
\- …Iris, mi stai ascoltando?  
Riaprì debolmente gli occhi sbattendo più volte le palpebre, trovando il viso di Katakuri a un palmo dal suo che la chiamava, scuotendola delicatamente per la schiena.  
\- Certo che ti sto ascoltando – mentì, sbadigliando sonoramente e voltandosi di schiena sul materasso, piegando la testa di lato in modo che lui non potesse vederla.  
L’uomo sorrise e sollevò gli occhi al cielo, chiudendo il libro: - Come no. Dai, te lo racconterò un’altra volta, ora pensa a dormire.  
\- No, no… – biascicò Iris, più di là che di qua ormai.  
\- Sì, invece – replicò Katakuri alzandosi in piedi e chinandosi su di lei per aiutarla a stendersi in una posizione più comoda.  
La fata si ribellò appena ma senza opporre reale resistenza, sembrava davvero una bambina capricciosa in quella situazione.  
\- Katakuri… – lo richiamò flebilmente con la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi chiusi.  
\- Sì, Iris? – le chiese l’uomo in un sussurro, chinandosi su di lei per sentire quello che cercava di dirgli.  
La ragazza si rigirò su un fianco e portò le mani vicino al viso, incurante che i lunghi capelli e le ali occupassero tutto lo spazio vuoto rimasto sul letto: - Sono felice che tu sia qui con me. E sono felice che sia tu l’uomo che ho dovuto sposare – gli confessò lentamente e con un filo di voce, senza rendersi conto di stare pronunciando davvero quelle parole, pensando invece di essere in un sogno.  
Katakuri rimase immobile qualche secondo, cercando di metabolizzare quello che aveva appena sentito mentre il respiro della ragazza cominciava a farsi più pesante.  
Non nascose di essere intenerito alla vista di quella donna dal carattere forte e determinato che in quel momento pareva invece indifesa e fragile. Recuperò la sua sciarpa finita per metà fuori dal letto e gliela mise addosso, facendo attenzione a non lasciare nessun lembo di pelle esposto alla frescura della notte.  
Rimase ancora per qualche momento in quella posizione, chino su di lei per non perdersi nemmeno la minima variazione di espressività, neanche il più piccolo movimento dettato dal sonno. In un momento di debolezza si azzardò a sollevare una mano per accarezzarle il viso, sorridendo appena nel vedere una piccola smorfia comparire su di esso a quel contatto. Ripensò a quanto fosse cambiato il loro rapporto rispetto al primo momento in cui l’aveva vista in quella posizione, quando ancora gli tirava addosso oggetti e lo insultava, spaventata. Ora, invece, aveva scoperto in lei qualcuno che lo aveva accettato per quello che era, che era sincera quando gli diceva di trovarlo bello nonostante il suo aspetto e che lo avrebbe addirittura baciato se lui glielo avesse lasciato fare.  
\- Buonanotte – le sussurrò in un orecchio con un filo di voce, posandole un delicato bacio sulla tempia in un gesto protettivo, intenerito, _innamorato_.  
Katakuri non sapeva di preciso cosa si provasse ad amare qualcuno al di fuori della sua famiglia perché non si era mai fatto guidare realmente dai sentimenti, né era mai stato messo in condizioni di farlo. Ma la sensazione sempre presente di avere le farfalle nello stomaco, il calore nel petto che sentiva ogni qual volta Iris sorrideva, il tremolio alle ginocchia quando lei gli era molto vicina, il desiderio di proteggerla, di stringerla a sé, di donarle tutto se stesso e di dedicarle ogni singolo istante della sua fottuta vita furono inequivocabili.  
Katakuri si rese conto, per la prima volta, di essersi follemente, irreparabilmente innamorato con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Sidhe in gaelico indica il popolo delle fate, che per la precisione comprende non solo fate ma anche folletti, gnomi ed elfi. Letteralmente si traduce con “Popolo delle Colline”, ma ai fini della narrazione ho preferito adattarlo al nome del regno delle fate in quanto non sono stata in grado di trovare una denominazione adeguata (o in ogni modo non sono sicura che esista).  
>    
> Approfitto di questo momento per ringraziare dal profondo del cuore chi segue la storia e chi mi scrive qualche commento per dirmi cosa ne pensa: davvero, ci tengo tantissimo alle vostre opinioni! Per qualsiasi cosa vi esorto a commentare, anche per darmi consigli che possano servire a migliorare la qualità della narrazione, nel caso pensiate che ce ne sia bisogno. Sono sempre aperta a suggerimenti e critiche che non vanno mai sprecate ;-)  
> Un immenso GRAZIE, siete preziosi e siete voi a dare davvero un senso a quello che scrivo <3  
> Con profonda stima,  
> Yumi


	8. VIII.Di sogni inappropriati, differenze d'età e bacche velenose

_**Di sogni inappropriati, differenze d'età e bacche velenose** _

“Cazzo” era l’unica parola che il cervello di Katakuri riusciva a elaborare da più di due minuti a quella parte.  
Non ricordava nemmeno come diavolo ci fosse finito in quella situazione, ma il fatto era che si era ritrovato spinto di schiena contro un albero da Iris che non accennava a smettere di baciargli il collo. Non aveva idea di come, del perché o del quando, ma aveva il corpo di sua moglie pressato contro di sé, i suoi occhi liquidi e lussuriosi cercavano il suo sguardo mentre le sue labbra bollenti vagavano fameliche seguendo un percorso immaginario che partiva dal tatuaggio sul suo pettorale sinistro, risalivano lungo la clavicola fino a soffermarsi nell’incavo del collo, dove alternavano piccoli morsi e suzioni a delicati baci. Infine, riprendevano il loro lento tragitto attraverso la linea della mascella fino alle sue labbra, dove si soffermarono dedicandovi tutte le loro attenzioni.  
\- Iris… Ma cos…- cercò di chiedere Katakuri, interrotto prontamente dalle dita della donna che picchiettarono sulle sue labbra, zittendolo.  
\- Shh, non devi parlare adesso, amore mio – gli sussurrò Iris a fior di labbra, seducente e sinuosa – Però tra un po' potrai gemere quanto vorrai…  
Katakuri sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito rauco quando percepì una mano di sua moglie farsi lentamente strada dentro i suoi pantaloni, che pian piano cominciavano a diventare _stretti_ e decisamente scomodi.  
Strinse le unghie nella corteccia dell’albero dietro di sé quando Iris cominciò a muovere la mano attorno alla sua crescente erezione, massaggiandola lentamente dalla base alla punta mentre gli mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, attirandolo di più verso di sé per la nuca.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto opporsi a quella situazione, che gli sembrava fin troppo insolita e repentina per avere un qualche senso logico, ma i suoi muscoli non accennavano neanche a dare retta al suo cervello. Ricambiò timidamente quel bacio tanto desiderato, stringendola di più a sé mentre cominciava ad esplorare la sua bocca con la lingua.  
Riaprì gli occhi per un momento e rimase quasi folgorato constatando che sua moglie era completamente nuda di fronte a sé. Continuò a baciarla con fervore osservando i suoi seni schiacciati contro il proprio ventre e la morbida curva del suo sedere sporgere da oltre le sue spalle.  
\- Mmmh, Kata ~ - mugolò la ragazza nella sua bocca quando percepì la sua mano – mossa senza che davvero il suo cervello gli comandasse di farlo – scendere a strizzarle una natica.  
\- Iris, io non capisco davvero cosa stia…ahh ~, cazzo – la voce gli si strozzò in gola quando il ritmo della mano di sua moglie crebbe di intensità nei suoi pantaloni.  
\- Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu, amore mio ~ - miagolò ancora la ragazza, togliendo la mano dai suoi pantaloni e prendendogli il viso tra le mani, obbligandolo a fissarla – E’ questo che vuoi dal primo momento che siamo qui. Devo mettermi a implorare per avere ciò che desidero? – gli chiese con la voce più sexy che lui avesse mai sentito e non seppe cosa lo bloccò dal farla sua contro quel tronco in quel preciso momento.  
Ad un certo punto, però, la ragazza gli prese una mano e la portò con sicurezza tra le proprie cosce: - Senti, senti l’effetto che mi fai…  
Katakuri accarezzò con i polpastrelli la sua intimità e gemette sonoramente per quanto la sentì calda e bagnata.  
Sentendo la propria eccitazione salire alle stelle, rinunciò del tutto a porsi domande e prese il viso di Iris tra le mani aggredendo le sue labbra in un bacio famelico, stringendo poi i suoi fianchi contro di sé. Ebbe quasi un orgasmo solo nel sentire i suoi gemiti estasiati.  
\- Ti prego ~ - miagolò ancora nel suo orecchio – Ti prego, Kata, scopami ~  
Fu così che ogni suo freno o inibizione andò decisamente a farsi benedire.  
Katakuri la baciò di nuovo ringhiando e le mise le mani sotto il sedere sollevandola da terra, permettendo che lei avvolgesse le gambe attorno al proprio busto. Si inginocchiò sull’erba e si chinò per posarvi sopra Iris, ma in quel momento fu colto da uno spasmo che gli diede la sensazione di precipitare nel vuoto.  
Riaprì gli occhi nella baita sollevando il busto di scatto, respirando affannosamente e con la pelle imperlata da un leggero velo di sudore.  
Un sogno. Solo un fottuto sogno.  
Voltò la testa di scatto in tutte le direzioni, nel terrore che Iris lo vedesse in quello stato e si chiedesse che razza di pensieri da maniaco stesse facendo. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo rendendosi conto di essere solo nella stanza e si accasciò nuovamente contro il bordo del letto, portandosi le mani sulla faccia e massaggiandosi gli occhi e le tempie.  
Dopo qualche secondo si mise meglio a sedere e si accorse che Iris, prima di uscire, gli aveva messo la sciarpa addosso con la stessa premura che lui aveva avuto con lei la sera prima.  
\- Cazzo – mormorò nuovamente una volta che ebbe scostato la sciarpa per rivelare l’erezione ancora viva e pulsante nei suoi pantaloni. Si alzò in piedi e decise coraggiosamente di ignorarla sperando che si estinguesse da sola il prima possibile, sebbene con un sogno così vivido e _intenso_ pensava che ci avrebbe messo un bel po'.  
Si guardò un po' intorno alla tiepida luce del mattino e fu attirato da un profumino proveniente dal camino, dal quale vide levarsi un rivolo di vapore da un pentolone metallico.  
Il Comandante si avvicinò al debole fuoco scoppiettante e scoprì con piacere che Iris gli aveva lasciato sulla sedia un piatto e un cucchiaio, della frutta fresca raccolta da poco e una zuppa di verdure che bolliva. Morendo di fame, Katakuri si versò un po' di zuppa nel piatto e la divorò in pochi secondi, sorpreso da quanto fosse buona e saporita nella sua semplicità. Si domandò quanto tempo prima si fosse svegliata sua moglie per raccogliere la frutta, riempire l’acqua al ruscello e preparare le verdure per metterle a bollire, e il tutto senza che lui si accorgesse di nulla. Immaginava che fosse mattiniera, ma non pensava fino a quel punto.  
“Spero quanto meno che abbia fatto colazione prima di uscire” si disse, sorridendo subito dopo al pensiero di quanto stesse diventando iperprotettivo nei suoi confronti.  
Però ehi, era innamorato, cos’altro poteva farci?  
Afferrò una mela e uscì dalla baita, sgranchendosi i muscoli delle braccia e del collo sotto la calda luce del sole che rischiarava la radura dopo la tempesta della notte precedente. Katakuri si beò per un po' della superba bellezza di quel posto, così simile ad un paradiso terrestre: la rugiada brillava come diamanti sulle foglie e gli sciami di piccole api e farfalle si spostavano da piantina a piantina alla ricerca di nettare, mentre uccelli come passeri, capinere e usignoli riempivano l’aria con i loro richiami d’amore.  
Tirò un morso alla mela e si addentrò tra gli alberi per andare alla ricerca di sua moglie, ora che finalmente l’erezione nei suoi pantaloni era scemata del tutto.  
\- Iris? – la chiamò, fermandosi qualche momento per udire una possibile risposta.  
Continuò a mangiare la sua mela e a chiamarla, facendo mente locale sugli alberi per cercare di ricordare i sentieri fatti con lei il giorno prima. Purtroppo per lui, però, quegli alberi gli sembravano tutti uguali davvero e cominciò a venirgli il timore di essersi perso.  
\- Cazzo! – imprecò irritato, pensando che quella dovesse essere la parola della giornata. Si lanciò il torsolo della mela alle spalle e si rimise sui propri passi, sperando almeno di riuscire a trovare la strada per tornare alla baita.  
Fu in quel momento che udì un suono lamentoso provenire dalla sua destra.  
Chiuse gli occhi e tese le orecchie, distinguendo più o meno nitidamente un lamento di sofferenza e la voce delicata e lievemente concitata della fata.  
\- Iris? – la richiamò, senza ottenere risposta.  
Un lieve senso di timore cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lui e prese a correre nella direzione dalla quale sentiva provenire quel mugolio lamentoso, preoccupato che le fosse capitato qualcosa.  
Si arrestò di scatto quando riuscì finalmente a scorgere Iris inginocchiata nell’erba ad una trentina di metri di distanza, chinata su qualcosa di marrone che non riusciva a vedere bene poiché coperto dall’erba alta. Si fece più vicino cercando di non far rumore e si fermò quel tanto che bastava per capire cosa stesse succedendo: Iris era chinata su una cerva che, distesa su un lato, era in procinto di partorire.  
\- Coraggio, ce la stai facendo! Ancora un piccolo sforzo – la incoraggiò a bassa voce la donna, accarezzando dolcemente il dorso dell’animale mentre questo chiudeva gli occhi in una evidente smorfia di dolore.  
Katakuri non aveva mai visto nulla del genere nella sua vita e rimase lontano, in osservazione di quell’evento straordinario. Gli sembrò incredibile che l’animale tollerasse la presenza della fata in un momento così delicato e sembrò che le sue parole avessero davvero un effetto anestetizzante su di lei, rendendo evidente quanto la sua presenza fosse simbiotica e consolidata su quell’isola.  
Iris si fece più vicina alla cerva quando le zampe del suo cucciolo fecero capolino al di fuori, tendendo le braccia verso di lui quando poco dopo, con un’ultima spinta, la madre riuscì a darlo alla luce.  
\- Eccolo qui! Ce l’hai fatta, bravissima! – disse la ragazza, mentre prendeva tra le braccia il cerbiatto appena nato e tutto sporco per avvicinarlo al muso della madre, che subito gli dedicò gesti affettuosi e prese leccarlo per ripulirlo.  
Iris, accortasi in quel momento della presenza di Katakuri, gli rivolse un sorriso intenerito e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Il Comandante avanzò timidamente verso il terzetto e si inginocchiò alle spalle di sua moglie, temendo di spaventare madre e figlio se si fosse avvicinato troppo.  
\- Ero uscita per recuperare arco e frecce e mi sono imbattuta in lei che chiedeva aiuto – gli spiegò la donna a bassa voce e con gli occhi lucidi, lasciando un’altra carezza sulla coscia della cerva – Non lo trovi bellissimo? – aggiunse, tornando a guardare il piccolo che, goffamente, si sollevava sulle esili zampe.  
Katakuri rivolse uno sguardo sinceramente commosso a quella bestiola che si accingeva a bere il latte dalla madre, prima di dedicare un sorriso innamorato alla donna davanti a sé sporta in avanti per sostenere il cucciolo, con una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie e la lingua tra i denti, tutta concentrata nell’evitare che il piccolo inciampasse: - Sì, bellissimo.  
  
Poco tempo dopo, quando il cerbiatto ebbe preso un po' di dimestichezza col mondo e sua madre ebbe ripreso a respirare regolarmente, la coppia decise di lasciarli soli. Quando si furono allontanati abbastanza, la fata abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e si rese conto di avere braccia, gambe e vestito sporchi di sangue e liquido amniotico.  
\- Eew! – mormorò disgustata, suscitando la risata di suo marito.  
\- Già, è un vero schifo – confermò l’uomo, osservando divertito il modo in cui sua moglie aveva sollevato le braccia e la smorfia nauseata sul suo viso.  
\- Sarà davvero il caso che mi levi questa roba di dosso, seguimi – suggerì, facendogli strada fino ad un altro dei posti dalla bellezza quasi violenta che quell’isola ospitava.  
Arrivarono in pochi minuti ad un piccolo lago naturale dal diametro di una cinquantina di metri scarsi, creato da una cascata alta circa cinque metri che altro non era se non il ruscello dal quale si abbeveravano. L’acqua del lago defluiva costantemente da numerosi canali che generavano altrettanti ruscelli più piccoli che contribuivano a rendere fertile le ampie zone boschive, assicurando inoltre che l’acqua del lago fosse continuamente ripulita e il suolo dilavato.  
Iris saltellò agilmente oltre le alte e fitte erbe che circondavano quello specchio d’acqua su delle rocce ricoperte di muschio che si sollevavano oltre il livello dell’acqua, accovacciandosi poi su di esse e immergendo le braccia nel lago per ripulirsi.  
\- Mi chiedevo, Kata, – esordì la ragazza mentre si strofinava le braccia – quanti fratelli hai per l’esattezza?  
Katakuri rimase sorpreso da quella domanda apparentemente così fuori luogo. Si grattò il mento con indice e pollice e ci pensò un attimo prima di rispondere: - Siamo ottantacinque in totale, trentanove femmine e quarantasei maschi – rispose, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Iris perse l’equilibrio per un attimo e per poco non cadde in acqua: - Cosa?! – urlò spalancando gli occhi e beccandosi un’occhiataccia da suo marito, prima di rendersi conto di aver alzato troppo la voce – Volevo dire, cosa? – ripeté, abbassando il tono imbarazzata.  
\- Immagino che sia un numero considerevole – ammise Katakuri, constatando che _effettivamente_ non era da tutti avere una famiglia così numerosa.  
\- Beh, sì… Voglio dire, tua madre si è data parecchio da fare negli ultimi anni… - osservò la fata abbassando lo sguardo, rossa in viso.  
A quella frase il Comandante per poco non si strozzò con una fragola che aveva colto da un cespuglio lì vicino, scoppiando a ridere come mai Iris lo aveva visto: - E’ un modo di vederla – le rispose dandosi dei colpi sul petto per non soffocare, pensando a quanto avesse dannatamente ragione.  
\- Ma fammi capire, - disse Iris, fissandolo seria come se da questo dipendesse la sua considerazione di lui – mi vuoi far credere che tu ricordi tutti i loro ottantaquattro nomi?  
\- Certo che li ricordo tutti, sono i miei fratelli – rispose Katakuri con un sopracciglio alzato, sottolineando l’ovvietà della risposta.  
\- Non ci credo – rispose la fata dopo qualche secondo di silenzio – Davvero, non ci credo! Io mi dimentico il nome di una persona un attimo dopo che si è presentata!  
\- Beh, non tutti hanno una memoria labile come la tua – la prese in giro divertito, evitando subito un sassolino che sua moglie gli aveva tirato contro.  
\- Allora elencami tutti i nomi in ordine di età, vediamo un po' – lo sfidò lei, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi in gesto di sfida.  
Katakuri sospirò e sollevò gli occhi al cielo, non riuscendo a credere di doverle dare una dimostrazione del genere: - Perospero, Compote, Daifuku, Oven, Mondée, Amande… - cominciò lui, osservando la mascella di Iris che si abbassava sempre di più man mano che procedeva con l’elenco - … Wiro, De-Chat, Normande, Dolce, Dragée e Anana. Soddisfatta?  
Iris sollevò le mani sopra la testa e spalancò gli occhi: - Oh mio Dio! L’hai fatto davvero! – gridò sollevandosi in ginocchio e scoppiando a ridere genuinamente.  
Suo marito fu contagiato da quella risata cristallina e lei rimase incantata nel vederlo ridere ora che non portava più la sciarpa.  
\- Ma perché? Perché fare così tanti figli? – chiese lei incrociando le braccia al petto – Voglio dire, non che ci sia nulla di male nel, ehm, _dilettarsi_ a passare il tempo in questo modo…  
Katakuri si ricompose un po' e cercò di spiegarle il punto di vista di Linlin, che lui sentiva di condividere in fondo: - Vedi, Mama non ha avuto un passato facile per via della sua stazza. Non ci sono state molte persone che le hanno dimostrato affetto, quindi non mi sorprendo del suo comportamento così anaffettivo. Il fatto che abbia avuto così tanti mariti di razze diverse, così come i suoi figli, deriva da un desiderio di creare una nazione in cui tutte le razze possano vivere insieme.  
Iris spalancò le palpebre, gradevolmente stupita che le azioni della donna derivassero da un intento così nobile: - Capisco…  
Un’altra domanda le balenò nella testa e, non essendo esattamente il genere di persona capace di frenare la lingua, non esitò a fargli notare l’elefante nella stanza: - So che ci tieni tanto alla tua famiglia, questo è più che evidente ed è molto bello da parte tua… Ma come mai non vuoi mostrar loro il tuo viso?  
L’uomo si lasciò scivolare lungo il tronco di un albero e incrociò le gambe, sapendo che prima o poi lei gli avrebbe fatto quella domanda.  
\- E’ una storia complicata…  
Iris, col vestito bagnato ma ormai pulito, balzò da un sasso all’altro per tornare a riva e gli si sedette accanto: - Ho tutto il tempo – gli disse con un sorriso.  
Katakuri incrociò le braccia e fissò un punto indefinito davanti a sé: - Quando ero piccolo non mi importava realmente cosa la gente pensasse di me. Non indossavo ancora la sciarpa e i miei fratelli conoscevano perfettamente il mio viso. Semplicemente mi limitavo a picchiare chiunque si permettesse di prendermi in giro.  
Iris ascoltava attentamente, capendo bene quanto potessero essere cattivi i ragazzini nei confronti della diversità e ricordandosi di come anche lei venisse derisa, da bambina, a causa delle sue piccole ali sottosviluppate e in ritardo nella crescita.  
\- Un giorno però, qualcuno ebbe la brillante idea di sfregiare la faccia di mia sorella Bruleè per vendetta contro di me.  
\- Dio… E’ terribile – lo interruppe la fata, stringendo i pugni con odio al ricordo della cicatrice che la sorella di suo marito portava sul viso.  
\- Oh, non preoccuparti, la pagarono cara. Molto, molto cara – sibilò Katakuri con un luccichio sinistro negli occhi, che rese chiaro alla ragazza quanto potesse diventare realmente spietato se le persone che amava venivano minacciate o ferite.  
\- Ad ogni modo, - continuò – da quel momento mi ripromisi che non mi sarei mai più mostrato debole con nessuno. Nessuno avrebbe mai più avuto modo di deridermi per il mio aspetto. Nessuno avrebbe mai più toccato la mia famiglia, se solo mi fossi mostrato perfetto e tutti avessero avuto paura di me.  
\- Però, - disse Iris, posando teneramente una mano sul suo braccio – sappiamo tutti e due che non sei così perfetto, Kata. Nessuno di noi lo è. Non mi permetterei mai di giudicare le tue scelte, ma non credi che almeno i tuoi fratelli meritino di conoscere la verità?  
L’uomo la fissò, apprezzando il calore di quel contatto: - Sono più al sicuro così – le rispose, categorico – E comunque credo che alcuni di loro non proverebbero così tanta stima e tanta ammirazione per me se conoscessero il mio vero aspetto...  
\- Sinceramente, se qualcuno ha bisogno di conoscere il tuo aspetto per decidere se amarti o meno non credo che sia meritevole del tuo tempo, Kata – disse seria la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto – Io ho visto quello che sei realmente. E se vuoi saperlo non posso che ammirarti di più – confessò, prendendogli una mano nella propria.  
Katakuri la strinse di rimando, genuinamente grato che riuscisse ad essere così sincero con lei. Lei era l’unica con la quale si fosse mai aperto così tanto, l’unica che lo capisse così bene con poche parole : - Grazie, Iris.  
\- Per cosa?  
\- Per essermi stata a sentire.  
La ragazza sorrise dolcemente, arrossendo appena. Katakuri non potè che trovarla adorabile.  
\- Sai, non credevo che saremmo mai arrivati a questo punto – le disse dopo un po' – All’inizio, quando ti ho conosciuta, ho pensato che non avremmo mai potuto comprenderci. Cerca di capire, siamo così diversi… Due razze diverse, luoghi e stili di vita completamente diversi, una grande differenza di età…  
\- Beh, alla differenza di età ho pensato anche io, sai – lo interruppe Iris, stendendo le gambe nell’erba e appoggiandosi sui gomiti.  
\- D-davvero? – domandò Katakuri arrossendo completamente, imbarazzato dal fatto che lei potesse vederlo come una specie di _sugar daddy_.  
\- Ovvio – confermò lei, arrossendo – Voglio dire, con qualcuno così avanti con gli anni è normale temere di non trovare l’argomento adatto o di non capirsi, è comprensibile.  
Katakuri non aveva mai desiderato così tanto seppellirsi in vita sua - Cazzo, mi dispiace – disse, tutto rosso per la vergogna.  
Iris aggrottò un sopracciglio, perplessa: - Non capisco.  
\- Intendo, - cercò di spiegare l’uomo, non trovando le parole adatte – mi dispiace se posso averti messa in imbarazzo. Siamo sposati, ma sono perfettamente consapevole di avere una certa età…  
La fata lo fissò sgomenta per qualche secondo, scoppiando poi in una fragorosa risata.  
\- Cosa c’è da ridere? – chiese lui, più confuso che mai.  
\- Katakuri, - spiegò lei, asciugandosi una lacrima dovuta alla risata – guarda che io stavo parlando di _me_.  
Il Comandante sbatté ancora le palpebre per un po' prima di capire: - Oh… - probabilmente le sue sorelle l’avrebbero ucciso se avessero sentito quello che stava per chiedere - Perdona l’indiscrezione, Iris, ma quanti anni hai, precisamente?  
La ragazza si portò una mano dietro la nuca e chiuse gli occhi, imbarazzatissima: - Trecentoventisette. Da compiere tra un mese – rispose grattandosi una tempia, nervosa.  
Fu la volta di Katakuri per piegarsi nell’erba in una fragorosa risata.  
\- Capisci di non essere tu ad avere un problema con gli anni ora, vero? – chiese la ragazza, ridendo talmente tanto da non riuscire quasi a parlare.  
Rimasero per diverso tempo stesi sull’erba, con le gambe che puntavano nella stessa direzione ma in verso opposto e i visi vicini l’un l’altro.  
Iris aveva gli occhi chiusi e il sorriso stampato in viso mentre si godeva la calda luce del sole che le accarezzava il volto. Katakuri si voltava di tanto in tanto a osservare la sua espressione rilassata mentre giocherellava distrattamente con una ciocca dei suoi capelli turchesi: - Ricordo di non aver mai riso così tanto in vita mia. Se i miei fratelli mi vedessero adesso…  
\- Io invece sono sicura di non aver mai riso così tanto. E la mia vita è più di sei volte la tua! – osservò lei, voltandosi verso di lui e scoprendo il modo dolce e malinconico con cui la stava guardando.  
\- Mi dispiace, Iris – disse all’improvviso il Comandante, rigirandosi nervosamente i capelli della moglie tra le dita.  
\- Per che cosa?  
\- Non ho mai avuto modo di chiederti scusa per quello che ti ho fatto. Sai… per averti… quasi... non ero in me in quel momento, credimi, mi dispiace tanto.  
Iris si voltò completamente verso di lui e gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, strofinando con delicatezza la cicatrice che la solcava da parte a parte: - Lo so, Kata. Non c’è nulla da perdonare, so che non mi faresti mai del male – gli sussurrò dandogli poi un leggero bacio sulla fronte, provocandogli un brivido per quel gesto affettuoso.  
Subito dopo, come colto da un lampo di genio, Katakuri si rizzò a sedere di colpo facendo sussultare appena la fata.  
\- Mi è venuta un’idea. Iris, voltati per favore – le ordinò, al che la ragazza si sollevò a sedere e si voltò dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata perplessa. Percepì suo marito armeggiare con le sue ali dietro di lei e girò appena la testa per guardare cosa diavolo stesse combinando. Spalancò le palpebre quando capì: Katakuri aveva afferrato con una mano l’anello metallico e lo aveva trasformato in mochi, potendo così rimuoverlo senza farle male e scioglierle finalmente le ali. Quando fu liberata, le schiuse completamente percependo una fitta di dolore nel punto di attacco con la schiena, dovuto probabilmente alla posizione che era stata costretta a far assumere loro per giorni e giorni. L’uomo non potè che ammirare quei magnifici tessuti trasparenti ricchi di venature, la cui apertura completa sembrava superare i sei metri: erano davvero magnifiche.  
\- Grazie, Kata! – esclamò la ragazza commossa e gli si gettò addosso in un abbraccio prima che lui capisse cosa stesse succedendo.  
\- F-figurati – balbettò l’uomo arrossendo, trovandosela spalmata praticamente addosso con le braccia al collo. Il ricordo del sogno erotico che aveva fatto quel mattino gli stava pericolosamente tornando alla mente – e nei pantaloni –, ma per fortuna Iris balzò in piedi e prese la rincorsa, decollando qualche secondo dopo con un potente battito d’ali che smosse tutte le chiome degli alberi attorno a loro.  
\- Straordinario - commentò, osservando quel leggiadro spettacolo aereo.

***

  
Intanto, in una delle stanze del palazzo di Big Mom a Sweet City, una impenitente Bruleè era accovacciata sul divano con uno specchio tra le mani, talmente concentrata nell’ascoltare le voci che derivavano dall’interno di quell’oggetto da non accorgersi di qualcuno che le si avvicinava alle spalle, spiando cosa stesse facendo.  
\- Ma guarda un po' che razza di spiona ficcanaso! – le urlò Cracker nell’orecchio quando fu abbastanza vicino.  
La donna cacciò un grido e lo specchio le sfuggì di mano come una saponetta bagnata. Fece i salti mortali per prenderlo prima che si frantumasse sul pavimento in mille pezzi.  
\- Cracker! – sbraitò contro il fratello, che la scrutava con le mani sui fianchi ed uno sguardo severo – Potevo restarci secca!  
Il maggiore le puntò un dito contro e le rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero: - Non posso crederci che tu l’abbia fatto davvero! Hai nascosto un frammento di specchio nella giacca di Katakuri! Che grandissima ficcanaso spudorata!  
\- Non è come pensi, te lo giuro! – si giustificò Bruleè, sollevando le mani cercando di discolparsi.  
\- Non ti facevo così pervertita…  
La donna arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, desiderando strozzare suo fratello: - Non è per quello che l’ho fatto, idiota! Sento solo ogni tanto come vanno le cose tra quei due! Mi preoccupo solo per lui, è tutto qui!  
Cracker incrociò le braccia al petto, non davvero titubante sulla sincerità della sorella. Sapeva che non si sarebbe mai permessa di spiare il suo fratellone in momenti privati, ma la verità era che si divertiva terribilmente a provocare.  
\- Certo, come no. E sentiamo, c’è da preoccuparsi per lui? Oppure è Iris che si sta _occupando_ delle sue esigenze?  
Bruleè arrossì ancora di più, per quanto possibile.  
\- E cosa vuoi che ne sappia io?! Non origlio i loro momenti di privacy! – borbottò alterata, cercando di ricomporsi per non rendersi ancora più criminosa – Sembra che stiano passando bei momenti insieme, non ho mai sentito Katakuri ridere così tanto con qualcuno. Si vede che lei lo rende felice. Spero solo che non soffra, è proprio cotto a puntino.  
Cracker sorrise nel sentirsi dire ciò, sinceramente lieto di sapere suo fratello felice con la donna che era stato costretto a sposare. Sapeva che le cose tra quei due potevano funzionare, tuttavia comprendeva perfettamente i timori e il ferreo autocontrollo del maggiore. Non poteva biasimarlo, dopotutto.  
\- Ad ogni modo, cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui? Non hai un’isola da amministrare?  
\- Rilassati, sorellina. Sono venuto a dirti che Mama ti sta cercando.  
Bruleè annuì e si accinse a mettere via lo specchio.  
\- Comunque, chiamami se si mettono a fare sesso ~ – canticchiò Cracker prima di uscire dalla stanza, scoppiando a ridere guardando la donna coprirsi le orecchie con le mani e urlargli improperi.  
  


***

  
Il resto della giornata trascorse piuttosto tranquillamente.  
Riuscirono a procacciarsi pesce in abbondanza e Iris lasciò che fosse Katakuri a pescare con l’aiuto di _Mogura_ e dei i suoi saggi consigli, scoprendo in lui un eccellente pescatore.  
Il pomeriggio ne approfittarono per esplorare di più il bosco alla ricerca di frutta fresca e l’uomo si meravigliò della varietà disarmante che la foresta ne generava.  
Quando fu sera, data la temperatura piacevole e il cielo terso, la coppia decise di accendere il fuoco all’aperto nella radura e cenare lì. Mentre Iris era occupata ad alimentare le fiamme e a sistemare il ferro per arrostire il pesce, Katakuri faceva ritorno da un piccolo giro di esplorazione in solitaria della radura. Le si sedette accanto e spalancò la mano davanti al suo naso mostrandole, vittorioso e fiero, un generoso pugno di bacche violacee dall’aspetto carnoso e succulento.  
Iris si raddrizzò sulla schiena con un sopracciglio aggrottato mentre suo marito lanciava in aria una delle bacche, acchiappandola abilmente con la bocca.  
\- Dove le hai trovate? – domandò la ragazza con una certa perplessità.  
L’uomo masticò con gusto quel frutto dal sapore piacevolmente amarognolo e indicò col pollice un punto non meglio precisato alle sue spalle: - Erano da quella parte, in un cespuglio con dei fiori rossi.  
Iris sollevò gli occhi al cielo: - Quelle sono bacche di Clerodendrum.  
Katakuri non fece molto caso a quel commento e allungò di più la mano verso di lei: - Ne vuoi un po'?  
\- Sono velenose, Katakuri – chiarificò la fata.  
Il Comandante sgranò gli occhi e sputò immediatamente tutte le bacche masticate, lanciando all’aria quelle rimanenti nella sua mano.  
La ragazza scosse la testa e si portò una mano sugli occhi: - Aspettami qui – disse, allontanandosi nella baita e ricomparendo poco dopo con alcuni vasetti di terracotta tra le braccia e la pentola contenente un po' d’acqua. Mise subito l’oggetto di metallo sul fuoco e, mentre aspettava che l’acqua bollisse, prelevò delle erbe dai barattoli e le frantumò minuziosamente in un mortaio in pietra prima di metterle in infusione nell’acqua bollente, il tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di un Katakuri alquanto timoroso di morire avvelenato e con un gran mal di pancia.  
\- Ecco, bevi questo – gli disse Iris dopo che ebbe versato l’infuso in un bicchiere di legno.  
\- Mi darà il colpo di grazia? – scherzò suo marito per sdrammatizzare.  
\- Ma no, scemo! – ridacchiò la fata dandogli un leggero pugno sul braccio muscoloso – E’ un infuso a base di biancospino, equiseto, carvi e ginkgo [1]. Ti aiuteranno a smaltire subito gli effetti del veleno, credimi. Quelle bacche mi hanno fatto passare dei brutti momenti… - spiegò la ragazza, premurandosi che almeno suo marito non si rovinasse la giornata con quei frutti del demonio.  
\- Sai davvero tutto tu, Iris – la ammirò lui, mandando giù in un solo sorso quell’infuso dal sapore disgustoso e sperando che facesse effetto quanto prima.  
La ragazza sorrise, alquanto impettita. Non era mai stata un’amante dei complimenti né vi aveva mai prestato più attenzione del dovuto, ma dovette ammettere che sentirli dalla bocca di suo marito era davvero piacevole: - Beh, non ricorderò i nomi di ottantaquattro persone, ma più di trecento anni conoscenza non si battono facilmente, mio caro – lo stuzzicò.  
\- Touchè - ammise Katakuri, sollevando le braccia in segno di resa e deducendo che qualsiasi sfida – verbale e non – contro sua moglie lui l’avrebbe persa in partenza.  
  
Quella di quella sera, fu un’abbondante cena a base di pesce, carne, frutti tra cui banane, avocado, agrumi e noci di cocco e i loro preziosi quanto immancabili donuts. Iris si sentiva di scoppiare e batté il palmo della mano sul ventre soddisfatta, decidendo di stendersi sul prato della radura accanto a suo marito per digerire meglio quella lauta cena, riscaldati dal tiepido fuoco che ancora bruciava a pochi metri di distanza.  
Il cielo quella sera era particolarmente sereno dopo il diluvio del giorno prima e l’aria aveva perso finalmente quella fastidiosa umidità che rende la pelle appiccicaticcia.  
\- Kata, - chiese Iris dopo un lungo silenzio, guardando il cielo – pensi che esistano altri della mia razza?  
Katakuri si voltò verso di lei e sentì una morsa nel petto notando nei suoi occhi un velo di tristezza e … solitudine?  
\- Non saprei, Iris – rispose – Tu sei la prima fata che vedo nella mia vita.  
\- Capisco – mormorò la ragazza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle stelle. Se qualcuno come Katakuri, che aveva visto il mondo intero e nel cui regno vivevano quasi tutte le razze esistenti, diceva di non aver mai visto un altro esemplare della sua razza in vita propria, la risposta le sembrava palese.  
Il Comandante si ritrovò per la prima volta a pensare a cosa provasse sua moglie realmente. Fino a qualche secondo prima era convinto che lei fosse felice nella sua foresta, gli sembrava evidente considerato quanto sapesse cavarsela alla grande e quanto fosse in sintonia con la natura e gli animali che ci vivevano. Poteva essere che, invece, nascondesse il peso che tutto quel silenzio e quella solitudine comportava? Non sapeva realmente cosa rispondersi. Però, si disse, aveva vissuto tranquillamente più di duecento anni completamente da sola, probabilmente non avere qualcuno con cui chiacchierare non rappresentava un problema per lei.  
\- Sappi che sarai la benvenuta a casa mia ogni volta che vorrai – le disse – Se mai dovessi sentirti sola o decidessi che quest’isola è troppo poco per te, costruisci una barca e raggiungimi, sono sicuro che saresti un’eccellente navigatrice – aggiunse, sorridendo teneramente ai suoi occhi verdi che ora lo guardavano, più luminosi di tutte le stelle sopra lo loro teste.  
\- E come farei a sapere dove trovarti?  
Katakuri estrasse un foglietto di carta completamente bianco dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ne strappò via un pezzo, porgendolo a Iris: - Questa è una _Vivre Card_ , ti indicherà sempre dove trovarmi e rimarrà sempre intatta finchè starò bene.  
Iris poggiò l’oggetto sul palmo della propria mano e lo vide muoversi molto lentamente in direzione di Katakuri, sulla cui mano l’altra metà del foglietto faceva lo stesso. La ragazza sorrise felice, nascondendo quel prezioso oggetto in una piccola tasca del suo abito e facendosi più vicina a suo marito: - Grazie, Kata. Di tutto.  
Il Comandante si mosse inconsciamente verso di lei quando la sentì prendergli la mano e stringerla tra le proprie, osservando il luccichio delle loro fedi nuziali ora così vicine, illuminate dalla Luna. Sollevò un muscoloso braccio e lo passò dietro al collo della donna che amava, permettendole di sistemarsi il più comodamente possibile. La ragazza si accoccolò contro il suo fianco e chiuse gli occhi, strofinando teneramente il viso nell’incavo della sua possente spalla e inebriandosi del suo profumo.  
Senza smettere per un attimo di stringerle la mano, Katakuri poggiò la fronte su quella della moglie e chiuse gli occhi: - Grazie a te – sussurrò impercettibilmente, lasciando che le parole si perdessero in una folata di vento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: piante dalle note proprietà medicinali, scelte in questo caso per contrastare gli effetti principali del veleno delle bacche di Clerodendrum:  
> Biancospino: utile alla protezione del cuore e alla circolazione sanguigna, ipotensivo;  
> Carvi: attività stomachica, digestiva e antispasmodica;  
> Equiseto: Diuretico, astringente ed emostatico;  
> Ginkgo: antiossidante, stimolante circolatorio.


	9. IX.Galeotto fu il lago e chi vi si tuffò

_**Galeotto fu il lago e chi vi si tuffò [1]** _

_You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbor in the tempest_  
 _But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_  
  
_(All I Want Is You- U2)_

  
  
Iris mugolò scocciata quando il primo raggio di sole del mattino decise di porre fine al suo sonno, andando ad accarezzarle fastidiosamente il viso. Senza sollevare le palpebre cercò come di scacciarlo via con un gesto della mano senza successo, così decise di voltarsi dall’altro lato e nascose la faccia contro qualcosa di soffice e profumato. La piacevole sensazione di tepore che sentiva al suo fianco la incoraggiò a farsi più vicina alla fonte da cui quel calore proveniva, così, senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad abbracciare Katakuri e a nascondere il viso nella sua sciarpa, ora perennemente abbassata all’altezza del collo.  
Arrossì appena quando riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto dell’audacia di quello che stava facendo, tuttavia non ebbe la minima intenzione di smettere. Quello era l’ultimo giorno che avrebbero passato insieme, desiderava beneficiare il più possibile della meravigliosa sensazione che le dava essergli così vicina.  
Unì le mani sul suo petto e vi appoggiò il mento sopra, perdendosi in contemplazione di quell’uomo bellissimo che ancora dormiva profondamente accanto a sé: aveva un suo braccio attorno alle proprie spalle che per tutta la notte l’aveva sostenuta come il più comodo dei cuscini, mentre l’altro era piegato sotto i suoi capelli cremisi; la bocca di suo marito era leggermente dischiusa in un leggero russare e i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre a seguito di qualche sogno.  
Lo trovava dannatamente adorabile.  
La fata si chiese cosa stesse sognando di così bello da farlo sorridere in modo così rilassato e felice. Sollevò un braccio e gli accarezzò i corti capelli facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, chiedendosi in maniera quasi infantile che colore sarebbe venuto fuori mescolando quel rosso cremisi al turchese chiaro dei propri capelli.  
Un lieve rossore salì alle sue gote quando spostò lo sguardo dal viso dell’uomo al suo corpo scultoreo, soffermandosi più di quanto avrebbe dovuto sul tatuaggio che, dal punto dove era appoggiata, scendeva lungo i suoi addominali scolpiti scomparendo oltre il bordo dei pantaloni. La ragazza si domandò dove effettivamente l’inchiostro andasse a finire, fantasticando poi su alcune possibilità che la fecero avvampare.  
Scosse leggermente la testa per scacciare dalla mente certi pensieri poco casti e sollevò timidamente una mano per sfiorare gentilmente con le dita la linea che definiva quei muscoli così perfetti, senza neanche accorgersi che il russare dell’uomo era cessato.  
\- Per quanto tempo hai ancora intenzione di stare lì a fissarmi?  
Iris sobbalzò quando si sentì porgere improvvisamente quella domanda e si rese finalmente conto che suo marito era sveglio da chissà quanto. Katakuri la stava guardando con un sorriso sornione e gli occhi ancora liquidi per via del sonno.  
\- E tu da quanto tempo sei sveglio?! – gli chiese con le gote arrossate e senza muoversi minimamente da quella posizione così comoda, sebbene fossero praticamente abbracciati e nessuno dei due fosse esattamente la personificazione dell’audacia.  
\- Da un po' – le rispose l’uomo sorridendole e spostandole una ciocca di capelli che si era piazzata impunemente tra lui e il viso della sua bellissima moglie.  
\- Non ti volevo svegliare, mi dispiace – disse la fata in un sussurro, spostandosi appena per permettergli di sollevarsi a sedere – Come va lo stomaco? – gli chiese poi, portando alla mente dell’uomo le bacche velenose che aveva ingenuamente trangugiato la sera prima.  
\- Decisamente meglio, quell’infuso ha lavorato davvero bene.  
\- _Io_ ho lavorato davvero bene! – esclamò la ragazza dandogli un colpetto sul braccio, offesa.  
Katakuri ridacchiò sommessamente: - Permettimi di sdebitarmi, allora. Lascia che sia io a prepararti la colazione oggi – le disse premuroso, inginocchiandosi sulle punte dei piedi e dandole un bacio sulla fronte, destabilizzandola appena con quel gesto.  
\- Mi porti anche la colazione a letto, adesso? Così potrei quasi abituarmi alla tua presenza qui – lo stuzzicò scherzosamente lei, beccandosi una linguaccia dal rosso prima che balzasse in piedi e si allontanasse verso la baita.  
Dopo un’abbondante decina di minuti, durante la quale Iris ebbe tutto il tempo di fare i fatti propri e di rinfrescarsi al lago, di Katakuri non c’era nemmeno l’ombra. Decise così di andare a controllare nel caso avesse dato fuoco a casa sua nel tentativo di preparare qualcosa da mangiare.  
Quando entrò trovò suo marito chino sul tavolo tutto concentrato a tagliare una mela col suo coltello da caccia e le bucce della frutta tutte sparse sul pavimento, come se gli fossero schizzate via dalle mani nel tentativo di eliminarle.  
\- Ma cosa stai facendo? – gli domandò Iris, coprendosi la bocca con la mano per nascondere una risatina divertita, trovando adorabile tutto ciò.  
Katakuri si voltò verso di lei e mise una mano di fronte al piatto per nasconderle quello che stava facendo: - Iris! Lo scopo della colazione a letto è che qualcuno ti porti la colazione a letto! O sull’erba, in questo caso… - puntualizzò, con una nota di rimprovero.  
\- So cos’è la colazione a letto, Kata – disse la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto – Ma ci stai mettendo una vita! Muoio di fame – si lamentò Iris, le cui parole furono accompagnate da un sonoro brontolio del suo stomaco.  
\- Ho quasi fatto, aspettami fuori – le ordinò Katakuri, sospingendola delicatamente all’esterno della baita e chiudendo la porta.  
La fata non potè che sedersi sull’erba e attendere.  
Fortunatamente per Iris, suo marito fu di parola: dopo pochi minuti uscì dalla casetta e si sedette sull’erba, posando davanti a lei un bicchiere d’acqua e un piatto contenente semplicemente quelli che sembravano avocado, arance, mele e ananas accuratamente affettate e disposte a formare un’elegante composizione a forma di…rosa.  
\- Scusa se ci ho messo tanto, non sono queste le cose che faccio di solito nel tempo libero – si giustificò lui grattandosi la nuca.  
La fata sorrise intenerita dalla cura e l’attenzione con la quale aveva preparato quel piatto per lei. Quell’uomo era di una dolcezza incredibile a differenza del suo aspetto da crudele e spietato _punk_ omicida. O meglio, non che non lo fosse realmente, ma con lei sembrava che tutto questo scomparisse lasciando spazio al meglio.  
\- Kata è…bellissimo – gli disse guardandolo con tenerezza, desiderando ancora poterlo baciare e dirgli finalmente quello che provava, quello che voleva dirgli già da un po', in effetti – Kata, io … - esordì, cercando di trovare dentro di sé il coraggio per farlo – Io ti …  
Katakuri aprì di più i suoi occhi cremisi, non riuscendo a credere a quello che stava sentendo. Davvero Iris stava per dirgli quello che pensava?  
La ragazza sentiva il suo cuore battere come se fosse sul punto di uscirle dal petto. Erano solo due maledette parole, possibile che fosse così difficile?  
\- Io ti… - riprovò, ma quelle parole proprio non volevano saperne di saltar fuori dalle sue labbra – Ti… volevo chiedere se volessi mangiarne anche tu – disse infine, sollevando un po' il piatto che stringeva nervosamente tra le mani.  
“Stupida, stupida Iris”.  
Non le sfuggì il repentino cambiamento nello sguardo di suo marito, che da carico di aspettativa e frenesia sembrò quasi…deluso?  
\- Oh – disse Katakuri, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per aver pensato davvero che stesse per dirgli che lo amava – Non preoccuparti, l’ho preparato per te… - rispose, alzandosi in piedi e dandole le spalle – Andrò a prendere un altro po' di frutta, torno subito.  
Iris strinse i pugni nel suo grembo e lo guardò mentre si allontanava. Si morse il labbro così tanto da sentire il sapore del sangue e la vista le si offuscò appena a causa delle lacrime.  
\- Sono un’idiota totale – sussurrò a bassa voce a se stessa, asciugandosi gli occhi con i polsi. Il solo pensiero che quello era l’ultimo giorno che avrebbe passato con lui fu sufficiente a farle sentire una dolorosa morsa nel petto come non pensava le sarebbe più capitato.  
Perché era così fottutamente difficile dirgli quanto incondizionatamente lo amava?  
Quando Katakuri fece ritorno la fata aveva già mangiato tutta la frutta che lui le aveva preparato. Sebbene la fame le fosse passata completamente a causa della sgradevolissima sensazione nel suo petto, l’ultima cosa che desiderava era farlo preoccupare e ferire ulteriormente i suoi sentimenti.  
  
Nel pomeriggio accettò di buon grado quando suo marito le propose di fare una passeggiata nel bosco per chiacchierare ancora delle loro vite. Di cibo ne avevano un bel po' in realtà, avrebbero potuto passare la giornata in tranquillità senza occuparsi troppo della caccia.  
I due sembravano in parte aver riacquistato il buon umore nel corso della mattinata. Che senso aveva, dopotutto, sprecare il poco tempo che avevano a disposizione preoccupandosi del futuro?  
Presto, Iris sentì i suoi piedi nudi scivolare in una viscida massa di fango e si arrestò di colpo, osservando attentamente il luogo in cui si trovavano.  
Katakuri per poco non le finì addosso.  
\- Merda.  
Si sporse per guardarla negli occhi e si preoccupò non poco quando vide la sua espressione pietrificata e gli occhi sbarrati.  
\- Che ti prende? – le chiese, con una voce che tradiva tutta la sua preoccupazione.  
\- Ce ne dobbiamo andare subito di qui – disse concitata Iris, sollevando un dito per indicargli qualcosa che, a qualche metro da loro, si rotolava nel fango.  
L’uomo dovette assottigliare gli occhi per riconoscere quelli che erano un cinghiale con i suoi tre piccoli perfettamente mimetizzati, i quali avevano smesso di colpo di sguazzare in quel pantano una volta accortisi della presenza della coppia nel loro territorio.  
Iris si diede della stupida per quella sua leggerezza, per non essersi accorta prima del grave errore che avevano commesso. Subito afferrò il braccio di Katakuri e si girò per tornare indietro sui propri passi, ma il suo viso sbiancò all’istante quando si ritrovò davanti un secondo cinghiale, molto più grosso e scuro del precedente. La donna intuì subito che doveva trattarsi del maschio.  
\- Kata attento! – gridò la fata quando l’animale caricò verso di loro tendendo le zanne affilate. Entrambi si separarono immediatamente balzando agilmente all’indietro, lasciando che il maschio corresse nello spazio vuoto creatosi tra di loro.  
Quando la fata toccò terra con i piedi, il terreno scivoloso sotto i suoi piedi le fece perdere l’equilibrio e cadde rovinosamente nel fango viscido, rimanendone invischiata con la schiena e le ali.  
\- Cazzo! – imprecò la ragazza cercando di fare forza con gli addominali per rialzarsi, tuttavia le sue gigantesche ali completamente impregnate di fango denso e pesante rendevano quella semplice azione incredibilmente difficile.  
Katakuri impallidì colto dal terrore quando vide col Kenbunshoku Haki quello che sarebbe inevitabilmente conseguito da ciò: i due cinghiali non avrebbero perso tempo, approfittando della debolezza di sua moglie per caricare velocemente contro di lei in difesa dei loro piccoli. L’avrebbero centrata in pieno con le zanne nella pancia e nel collo.  
Istintivamente e in una frazione di secondo il Comandante corse in quella massa pastosa che era il suolo e si gettò su Iris, parando col suo corpo l’attacco dei due animali. Non ci pensò neanche per un secondo a trasmutarsi in mochi: non poteva rischiare che, passandogli attraverso, le zanne ferissero la fata.  
Iris spalancò gli occhi spaventata quando si ritrovò Katakuri inginocchiato su di sé, con le sue mani ai lati del proprio viso e il volto corrucciato in una smorfia di dolore. Tuttavia non si fece prendere dal panico e con una forza che non credeva di possedere si trascinò via dalla posizione in cui si trovava rispetto a suo marito, afferrò _Mogura_ che si trovava accanto a sé e si piazzò tra l’uomo e i due animali che stavano per riattaccare. Tenne sotto controllo i due cinghiali che si avvicinavano da due direzioni diverse puntando il tridente verso uno e il suo coltello da caccia verso l’altra. Le due bestie si arrestarono grugnendo rabbiosamente alla vista delle armi che l’intrusa puntava loro contro, spaventati, dopodichè lanciarono entrambi un’occhiata ai tre cuccioli impauriti rimasti lontani.  
Iris si voltò velocemente a guardare suo marito, il quale perdeva vistosamente sangue dalla coscia e dal fianco destro: - Katakuri! Ce la fai ad alzarti? – gli chiese concitata tornando a controllare che gli animali non facessero mosse avventate.  
\- Certo che ce la faccio, hai dimenticato con chi hai a che fare? – rispose l’uomo alzandosi con una mano sul fianco, arricciando il naso per il dolore che la posizione eretta gli causava alla gamba.  
\- Bene – sospirò la donna, indietreggiando lentamente – Allontanati subito dal fango. Non sono animali territoriali, non ti seguiranno.  
Katakuri fece come gli era stato ordinato e uscì subito dal pantano assicurandosi che Iris lo seguisse, pronto a fare a pezzi quelle creature se solo si fossero avvicinate ancora a lei.  
Fortunatamente, i cinghiali persero interesse verso di loro quando furono sufficientemente lontani, tornando a occuparsi dei loro piccoli come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
\- Kata! – esclamò Iris preoccupata, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su suo marito che continuava a perdere sangue – Vieni, siediti qui. Piano, con calma – disse dolcemente, prendendolo per un braccio e accompagnandolo mentre si lasciava scivolare contro un albero.  
\- Non preoccuparti, sono solo graffietti – mormorò lui, intenerito profondamente dallo sguardo colmo di preoccupazione della ragazza che, tutta sporca di fango, gli scostava la giacca e un lembo strappato dei pantaloni per constatare la gravità delle ferite.  
\- Non cercare di fare il duro con me, Katakuri. Non attacca – lo rimproverò senza nemmeno guardarlo, posando invece il palmo aperto di una mano sulla ferita sanguinante che aveva sul fianco e l’altra sull’albero alle sue spalle.  
Il Comandante guardò perplesso il suo viso, domandandosi cosa stesse facendo e perché fosse così concentrata in quello che sembrava essere un intenso sforzo. Contestualmente percepì un forte e fastidioso calore sul fianco, proprio nel punto in cui la ragazza aveva una mano, e vide l’albero invecchiare e marcire lentamente sotto il palmo dell’altra sua mano.  
Sgranò gli occhi quando si rese conto che ciò che stava facendo era canalizzare l’energia di quell’albero attraverso di sé per rimarginare completamente la sua ferita. Quando Iris tolse la mano dal suo fianco, dopo svariati minuti, lo squarcio era completamente cicatrizzato.  
\- Ti chiedo scusa per la cicatrice, per quella non posso far nulla purtroppo – disse la fata mentre riprendeva a fare la stessa cosa per curargli la coscia.  
\- Sei eccezionale, Iris – le disse, in completa ammirazione per quello di cui era capace – Ma come faresti se non avessi nessun elemento vitale da cui prendere energia? – chiese incuriosito.  
La fata arrossì, come sempre ogni volta che lui le faceva un complimento: - Beh, in quel caso il mio corpo non sarebbe solo un semplice catalizzatore. L’energia e la materia che dovrei usare sarebbero le mie, così come la mia forza vitale.  
Katakuri rimase ancora impressionato da lei, da quanto fosse stupefacente.  
\- Sono stata una vera idiota a non accorgermi di essere nel territorio di un cinghiale! Dio, non era mai capitato prima! – si rimproverò severamente, continuando a far sì che la ferita di suo marito si rimarginasse – Hanno solo fatto quello che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi creatura. Hanno solo protetto la loro famiglia.  
\- Un po' come ho fatto io – le sussurrò Katakuri, sollevandole il mento con indice e pollice per poterla guardare negli occhi.  
Il cuore di Iris perse un battito sciogliendosi completamente nel suo sguardo dolce e protettivo, così diverso da quello duro, stoico e impenetrabile che aveva conosciuto appena arrivata a Totto Land. Gli occhi cominciarono a pizzicarle quando realizzò che le aveva appena confessato di considerarla parte della sua famiglia. Senza pensarci due volte, la fata gli gettò le braccia al collo in un forte abbraccio e nascose il proprio viso nell’incavo del suo collo, stringendolo come a non volerlo più lasciar andare.  
Katakuri, inizialmente spiazzato da quel gesto inaspettato, si ritrovò a sorridere e a stringere di più quell’esile corpo contro di sé, accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena e le ali ancora sporche di fango.  
\- Mi hai salvato la vita – mormorò la fata nel suo collo, sentendo alcune lacrime sfuggire al suo controllo.  
\- Lo rifarei altre mille volte senza pensarci – le disse in un sussurro, accarezzando ancora i suoi capelli e sentendo le braccia di sua moglie tremare appena e stringersi di più in quell’abbraccio.  
\- Iris, - ridacchiò qualche minuto dopo, scostando appena la fata da sé – adoro anche io abbracciarti ma così mi soffochi.  
La donna lo lasciò andare e si asciugò gli occhi col dorso del braccio: - Così siamo pari, no? – lo provocò con una punta di bastardaggine, seguendo poi suo marito nella risata divertita che scaturì genuinamente da quel commento.  
\- Sarà meglio andare a levarci questa melma di dosso – propose Katakuri, alzandosi in piedi senza provare più alcun dolore per le ferite, ormai completamente guarite. Porse la mano a Iris per aiutarla ad alzarsi ed insieme si diressero verso il lago.  
Arrivarono alla cascata quando già il sole era sul punto di tramontare. La luce arancione del tramonto risplendeva sulle acque pulite e cristalline di quella conca naturale e le goccioline d’acqua nebulizzate dalla cascata la scomponevano nei colori dell’arcobaleno. Quel posto assunse un aspetto ancora più magico a quell’ora della giornata. Katakuri si dispiacque per il fatto che non avrebbe potuto più avere l’onore di ammirare quello spettacolo.  
Improvvisamente fu distratto da un veloce fruscio accanto a sè, che altro non era se non sua moglie che prendeva la rincorsa per fare un tuffo a bomba nel lago, accompagnando una elegante capriola ad un urlo divertito.  
Il Comandante ridacchiò a quella scena e si fece più vicino all’acqua, osservando Iris ricomparire a galla poco dopo con tutti i capelli appiccicati alla faccia. Non seppe davvero se definirla buffa, pazzoide e adorabile.  
\- Erano decenni che non lo facevo! – gli disse in un urletto di gioia, e l’uomo comprese che la parola “decenni”, nel caso di Iris, non andava affatto presa come iperbolica – Dovresti farlo anche tu, è uno spasso! – lo incitò, ravviandosi i capelli bagnati all’indietro in un innocente gesto che però lui trovò molto sexy.  
\- No. Te lo scordi – asserì stoico il Comandante scuotendo il viso. Per nulla al mondo si sarebbe lasciato andare in qualcosa di così puerile.  
Iris sbuffò sonoramente: - Quanto sei noioso – borbottò, nuotando un po' per raggiungere le riva – Almeno vieni più vicino! Ti ricordo che anche tu ti sei trovato a sguazzare nel fango.  
Katakuri seguì il consiglio e si inginocchiò immergendo le braccia nell’acqua, intento a levarsi via quella melma appiccicosa. Iris nuotò un altro po' e gli si fece più vicina, posando i gomiti su un sasso.  
\- Credo di avere qualcosa nell’occhio – disse all’improvviso – Potresti controllare, per favore?  
Quando gli fu maggiormente vicina lasciò che lui le sollevasse il mento per assicurarsi che il suo occhio stesse bene.  
\- Io non vedo null…  
Katakuri interruppe la frase a metà. Col viso di sua moglie a qualche centimetro di distanza da sé vide perfettamente il sorriso furbo e mellifluo che gli rivolse prima di afferrarlo saldamente per il bavero della giacca e trascinarlo in acqua. Senza che potesse far nulla per evitarlo, l’uomo perse l’equilibrio e si ritrovò nel lago, fradicio dalla testa ai piedi mentre Iris si scompisciava dalle risate a qualche metro da lui.  
\- Poi sarei io il gran bastardo?! – ribattè imbronciato.  
\- Dai, non fare il brontolone! Questo è molto più divertente di essere il ministro della semola, o quello che è.  
\- Della farina…  
\- Noioso! – ripetè la ragazza, prima di ricevere una doccia d’acqua da una manata di suo marito, che ora la guardava con aria di sfida e teneva i palmi delle mani aperti all’altezza del livello dell’acqua.  
La fata inarcò un angolo della bocca in un ghigno, incrociando le braccia al petto: - Non ti è bastata la sconfitta delle caramelle gommose? Ora anche questo? Sei recidivo, Kata… - lo stuzzicò divertita.  
Di tutta risposta, Katakuri fece spallucce e le fece arrivare subito un’onda di dimensioni considerevoli che lei prontamente evitò. Ancora una con l’altra mano e la ragazza scansò anche questa, aiutata dalle sue ali che le davano la spinta a mo’ di pinne.  
\- Tutto qui quello che sai fare, pivellino? – lo prese in giro scandendo bene l’ultima parola, sperando di suscitare una qualche reazione che non tardò ad arrivare. Il Comandante ridacchiò e decise di dover giocare d’astuzia, capendo che con lei non c’era tanto da andarci giù leggeri: doveva assolutamente avvicinarsi a lei per sperare di colpirla, ma veloce com’era nei movimenti non gli permetteva di fare un passo nella sua direzione.  
Così, allineò i palmi delle mani e le lanciò contro un’onda dopo l’altra, senza che nessuna di queste la sfiorasse minimamente, proprio come si aspettava.  
A quel punto Iris, con mezzo busto fuori dall’acqua, spalancò le ali e le tirò indietro per creare un’onda gigantesca che investì completamente suo marito: non c’era possibilità che potesse evitarla. Eppure, quando quella massa d’acqua precipitò liberandole la visuale, Katakuri era sparito.  
La fata spalancò i grandi occhi verdi quando si sentì agguantare una caviglia e trascinare sott’acqua, dove si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Katakuri che le sorrideva in modo bastardo prima di risalire a galla. Era sua: non appena fosse riemersa in superficie l’avrebbe centrata subito.  
Iris, tuttavia, non si diede affatto per vinta: arrivò a toccare il fondo del lago con i piedi e si diede una potente spinta verso l’alto con le ali per riemergere ad altissima velocità prima che suo marito potesse colpirla con gli schizzi d’acqua. La fata rimase svolazzante a circa tre metri sopra il livello dell’acqua, in modo che lui non potesse afferrarla.  
\- Non avevamo detto che volare era consentito – le disse, ghignando soddisfatto e assaporando il dolce sapore della vittoria – Se giochi sporco tu allora dovrò farlo anche io… - aggiunse sibillino.  
Iris sentì uno spostamento d’aria alle sue spalle e si voltò, scoprendo due enormi ciambelle di mochi da cui comparvero altrettante mani che le si poggiarono sulle spalle, dandole una delicata ma decisa spinta verso il basso. Precipitò con un grido prima di essere prontamente afferrata dalle braccia forti di Katakuri che la immobilizzarono a sé.  
\- Ti ho presa – sibilò suo marito avvolgendole il busto con un braccio, mentre con indice e pollice chiusi a cerchio le schizzò un po' d’acqua sul viso, sorridendo sornione – Ho vinto.  
Iris rimase qualche momento in silenzio prima di metabolizzare sportivamente la sconfitta e scoppiare a ridere di gusto, seguita a ruota dal rosso. Era la seconda volta in quella giornata che si ritrovava tra le sue braccia, sorretta in un abbraccio che aggirava la loro differenza d’altezza e portava i loro volti ad essere allo stesso livello. La ragazza sollevò le mani per posarle sulle guance del marito, accarezzando i suoi zigomi appuntiti per poi sfiorare dolcemente le cicatrici mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva, come sempre, nei suoi profondi occhi cremisi.  
\- Sai, Kata, non ho mai provato né il desiderio né la necessità di baciare qualcuno prima d’ora. Ma adesso, dopo più di trecento anni, desidero ardentemente baciare te - gli disse in un caldo sussurro, mentre la luce del crepuscolo scompariva lentamente per lasciar risplendere il cielo stellato – Ed ora non ci sarà la pioggia ad impedirmi di farlo.  
Il cuore di Katakuri prese a battere come mai prima di allora.  
Iris gli sorrise mentre spostava le dita affusolate lungo la cicatrice fino a raggiungere le sue labbra, sulla quale lui riusciva a sentire il suo respiro calmo e regolare. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e azzerò la distanza tra le loro bocche, regalandogli quel bacio tanto desiderato come lo stesso ossigeno. Katakuri provò un forte calore diffondersi per tutto il corpo a quel morbido contatto e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di memorizzare ogni minima sensazione che le labbra della donna che amava erano in grado di fargli provare. Sorprendentemente, i denti che temeva potessero ferirla non furono affatto un problema. Con la cura e l’attenzione con le quali la stava baciando non c’era pericolo che le facesse male. Si sentì un idiota per non averlo scoperto prima. Quel delicato bacio quasi a fior di labbra si evolse lentamente, proprio come il crepuscolo attorno a loro: Iris portò le mani sulla nuca di suo marito attirandolo di più verso di sé, accarezzandogli le labbra con la lingua incoraggiandolo a schiuderle per lei. Il Comandante accolse quell’invito silenzioso, mettendo da parte, per una volta, tutti i suoi timori. Aprì timidamente le labbra per permetterle di far incontrare le loro lingue, che subito iniziarono una danza di cui entrambi sentivano l’assoluta necessità.  
Katakuri indietreggiò e si sedette su uno dei massi che sporgevano oltre il pelo dell’acqua, accomodò Iris sulle sue gambe e potè avere finalmente le mani libere per accarezzarle il viso. Le labbra di Iris erano di una morbidezza e una dolcezza che lo travolse completamente, ritrovandosi a non riuscire a fare a meno di staccarsi da lei neanche per respirare. La attirò ancora con una mano sulla guancia mentre con l’altra prese ad accarezzarle un fianco, risalendo lentamente poi lungo la schiena per pressarla di più contro di sé, desiderando il contatto di ogni minimo centimetro della sua candida pelle bollente sul proprio corpo.  
Dopo qualche minuto - che a loro sembrarono ore - dovettero necessariamente staccarsi per mancanza di ossigeno, col respiro affannato e senza smettere di guardarsi neanche per un secondo. Iris passò dolcemente una mano tra i capelli di suo marito, stringendosi poi la sua testa al petto e baciandogliela. Katakuri chiuse gli occhi e avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita della fata, beandosi della morbidezza e del calore delle sue forme e quasi cullato dal battito accelerato del suo cuore.  
\- Ti prego, vieni via con me – sussurrò sul suo seno. Non aveva mai implorato in vita sua e mai pensava che l’avrebbe fatto. Ma per lei si credeva davvero disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Iris ringraziò il cielo che in quel momento Katakuri non la stesse guardando. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e gonfi di lacrime e i suoi denti si morsero le labbra fino a farle sanguinare. Non riuscì però a tenergli nascoste quelle emozioni, tradita dal tremore che aveva pervaso il suo corpo e dalla presa più stretta delle proprie dita attorno ai suoi capelli.  
\- Non posso – disse flebilmente, con una voce sottile e spezzata.  
Come poteva? Non era tanto il terrore del cambiamento a fermarla, o il timore della sua famiglia o ancora la paura che qualcuno avesse potuto farle del male. Ciò che la bloccava così dolorosamente era, paradossalmente, la paura di rimanere sola. Lei e Katakuri, per quanto simili, erano di due razze molto diverse tra loro. Lei aveva probabilmente più di altri settecento anni da vivere, lui invece no. Cosa avrebbe fatto una volta che lui non ci fosse stato più? Proprio perché lo amava così tanto, come sarebbe riuscita a sopportare di vederlo spegnersi lentamente davanti ai suoi occhi? E ancora, un uomo così orgoglioso e fiero come lui avrebbe tollerato l’idea di invecchiare inesorabilmente e guardarla restare sempre nel fiore della giovinezza?  
Iris non credeva che avrebbe mai retto al dolore che l’assenza di Katakuri, dopo una “vita” passata insieme, le avrebbe inflitto. La solitudine che avrebbe provato sarebbe stata centinaia di volte peggiore di quella che viveva già. La cosa migliore per entrambi era separarsi su quell’isola, prima che il tempo potesse sancire ancora di più il loro legame e l’amore che innegabilmente provavano l’uno per l’altra.  
Katakuri cercò di sollevarsi da quell’abbraccio per poterla guardare negli occhi ma la donna non glielo permise, continuando a stringerlo forte a sé più che poteva. Sorrise intenerito per quel comportamento e decise che andava bene così. Accarezzò dolcemente la schiena della fata mentre si ripeteva costantemente che era la decisione più giusta, che era questo quello per cui l’aveva portata su quell’isola. Era da illusi pensare che avrebbe cambiato idea solo perché tra loro c’era stato un bacio.  
Razze diverse, mondi diversi, vite diverse.  
Per quanto l'amasse, cercava disperatamente di autoconvincersi che andasse davvero bene così.  
  
Non avrebbero saputo dire per quanto tempo erano rimasti abbracciati in quella posizione, ma con la brezza della sera e la pelle bagnata dall’acqua del lago Iris aveva iniziato a tremare dal freddo. Katakuri era stato costretto a prenderla in braccio di peso per convincere quella testarda di sua moglie a tornare alla baita per accendere un fuoco. Inoltre, il sonoro brontolio proveniente dai loro stomaci li costrinse a preparasi qualcosa da mangiare. Quella notte si rivelò essere la più fresca delle tre che avevano passato insieme, tuttavia la vista notturna della radura e la volta celeste sopra le loro teste erano troppo belle per non essere vissute un’ultima volta.  
Per questo Katakuri, che così poco sembrava risentire dell’effetto della temperatura, si tolse la sciarpa dal collo e la avvolse attorno ad Iris, stendendosi poi accanto a lei e attirandola dai fianchi per baciarle dolcemente le labbra.  
\- Per quello che vale, - le disse all’improvviso, interrompendo temporaneamente il loro bisognoso bacio – i tre giorni passati da solo con te sono stati i più belli della mia vita.  
Iris gli sorrise amabilmente, accarezzandogli una guancia con la mano che lui prontamente afferrò e su cui posò un bacio: - Per quello che vale, - rispose lei – i tre giorni passati con te sono stati più significativi di oltre trecento anni.  
Il Comandante le prese nuovamente il viso tra le mani e l’attirò dolcemente verso di sé, baciando le sue labbra con passione bollente ed esplorando ogni angolo della sua bocca con la lingua, imprimendo a fuoco quelle sensazioni nel cervello e nel cuore fin quando il sonno non li colse, qualche ora più tardi.  
  


***

  
  
Quando Iris si svegliò, il mattino dopo, lo fece da sola.  
Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima di realizzare che Katakuri era già andato via. _Mogura_ non c’era più accanto a lei, tuttavia aveva la sua sciarpa che ancora l’avvolgeva come un abbraccio.  
Si sollevò di scatto a sedere e fu colta improvvisamente dalla sensazione di stare precipitando nel vuoto. Prese a respirare affannosamente sentendosi mancare il respiro e il suo cuore batteva così forte da farle provare un fastidio nel petto. Non aveva davvero capito niente, lei, dei suoi sentimenti. Non aveva minimamente compreso quanto l’assenza di quell’uomo, ora davvero così tangibile, potesse fare _male_.  
Stava avendo il primo attacco di panico della sua lunga vita.  
Sentì il suo corpo sudato ma scosso da brividi di freddo, nel malessere peggiore che nessun tipo di erba medicinale avrebbe potuto alleviare.  
\- Cosa sto facendo? – si chiese, scoppiando a piangere e portandosi le ginocchia al petto, stringendosi nella sciarpa dell’uomo che amava.  
Fu dopo qualche minuto in cui si limitò a disperarsi e urlare che finalmente capì. Comprese che in tutti quegli anni lei non aveva mai vissuto davvero, bensì si era sempre e solo limitata a _sopravvivere_. E decisamente, si disse, non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire da sopravvissuta. Quando sarebbe morta, la sua vita così spaventosamente lunga sarebbe dovuta servire a qualcosa. E se solo avesse donato almeno una parte della sua esistenza alla persona che amava di sicuro ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Asciugandosi le lacrime, la fata si alzò in piedi stringendo la sciarpa tra le mani e corse verso la baita. Prese la _vivre card_ di Katakuri dal vasetto di terracotta nel quale l’aveva custodita, si mise in spalla il suo prezioso arco e la faretra con le frecce e dedicò un’ultima occhiata alla radura e a quell’accogliente baita che l’aveva protetta per tutti quegli anni, piena dei preziosi ricordi che lei e suo nonno vi avevano custodito. Aveva avuto una meravigliosa famiglia che l’aveva amata, un tempo. Non era troppo tardi, forse, per crearne una nuova.  
\- Addio, piccola mia – disse con gli occhi lucidi, lasciando una carezza sulle pareti in pietra prima di richiudersi per sempre la porta alle spalle.  
Prese a correre verso la spiaggia dove era ormeggiata la nave di suo marito ad una velocità impressionante, seguendo gli spostamenti del foglietto di carta nella sua mano. Sentiva le gambe e i polmoni in fiamme per quanto stava correndo, ma non ci pensava minimamente a fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Le lacrime sul suo viso non accennavano a fermarsi, tuttavia non potè trattenere un sorriso di felicità. Perché in quel momento, mentre correva fino anche a perdere tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, Iris era incredibilmente felice e senza rimpianti.  
Il suo viso si illuminò quando intravide il mare in lontananza, oltre la coltre di alberi, e quando ebbe messo piede sulla spiaggia ringraziò chiunque ci fosse in cielo del fatto che riuscisse ancora a vedere la nave in mare, in lontananza. Si fermò solo qualche secondo per riprendere fiato, poi indietreggiò appena e si diede lo slancio per prendere il volo, nonostante sentiva le energie venirle sempre meno.  
“Non puoi mollare proprio ora, cazzo!” le disse la sua coscienza “Manca tanto così, che figura ci fai con lui se finisci in mare adesso e muori affogata!?”  
Allo stremo delle forze, la fata planò sul ponte della nave in maniera rovinosa.  
Katakuri, sottocoperta, sentì un tonfo secco provenire dal ponte di comando e corse subito a controllare, rimanendo spiazzato nel trovarsi la sua trafelata moglie davanti, in piedi e con le mani sulle ginocchia come se il Demonio stesso le avesse strappato via tutta l’aria dal corpo.  
\- Iris! – esclamò con gli occhi sbarrati.  
\- Hai… - esordì la fata, senza nemmeno il fiato per parlare – Hai… dimenticato… qualcosa…  
Il Comandante sbattè più volte le palpebre, non capendo: - Guarda che la sciarpa te l’ho lasciata apposta, così avrai sempre qualcosa per ricordarti di me.  
\- Non… mi riferisco… alla sciarpa…  
\- Ah… Allora… Mi dispiace se sono sparito così senza salutarti, non sapevo se avrei ancora avuto il coraggio di andarmene altrimenti – spiegò rosso in viso, quasi vergognandosi per quel gesto così codardo.  
Iris sollevò il busto sentendo delle fitte atroci nella milza, ma non le importava: - No! Non mi riferivo neanche a quello, scemo!  
Sentì le lacrime scendere di nuovo quando lo guardò finalmente negli occhi, quegli affascinanti occhi cremisi che sapevano guardarla così dolcemente: - Sto parlando di me! Credi che sia così facile togliermi dai piedi?! – mentre parlava non riusciva a smettere di ridere e piangere contemporaneamente, non si sarebbe sorpresa se l’avesse considerata fuori di testa.  
Katakuri era immobile, completamente spiazzato: - Credevo avessi detto…  
\- So quello che ho detto – lo interruppe lei, facendoglisi più vicina – Ma ho capito che preferisco vivere un solo giorno in più con te piuttosto che cento anni da sola.  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Katakuri l’aveva raggiunta e l’aveva sollevata da terra baciandola con passione, come se non ci fosse stato un domani. Reggendola per la vita con un braccio, con l’altra mano le accarezzò il viso e asciugò col pollice le lacrime di felicità che colavano lungo le sue guance.  
In quel momento, non c’era nient’altro che avesse avuto bisogno di sapere.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola (inutile) nota  
>    
> [1]: palesissimo riferimento al Canto V dell’”Inferno” di Dante, quello di Paolo e Francesca. E niente, è uno dei capitoli più belli della letteratura italiana.  
>    
> Lo so, lo so. Capisco quello che state pensando. Questo capitolo è particolarmente melenso ma dovete sapere che io nel profondo – ma mica tanto -sono un’inguaribile romantica. E Kata è… beh, è Kata, bisogna aggiungere altro? Non sappiamo come sia un Katakuri innamorato nella “realtà”, io però lo immagino esattamente così *w*  
> Grazie a tutti voi che seguite la storia, siete gentilissimi <3  
> Yumi


	10. X. Un'affiatata cricca di mentecatti

_**Un'affiatata cricca di mentecatti** _

Nell’istante in cui Iris mise piede nella hall del palazzo Whole Cake fu letteralmente assalita da una eccitatissima Bruleè che le si fiondò addosso, stritolandola in un abbraccio soffocante: - Iris-chaaaaaan! – piagnucolò la donna mentre la fata cercava in tutti i modi di staccarsela di dosso.  
Katakuri osservò benevolo l’allegro branco di suoi fratelli che li aveva accerchiati: era solito ricevere una calda accoglienza quando rientrava a palazzo, ma quella volta parevano più esagitati.  
\- Iris-chan!!! Allora hai deciso di rimanere, che bello! – urlò Normande appendendosi alla sua gonna, prima che Pudding corresse trafelata verso di lei per buttarle le braccia al collo e contribuire a quella tortura.  
\- Iris-chan, - le disse Anana, la ragazzina con i capelli rosa, abbracciandole una gamba – ti va di giocare a mutilare le bambole con me?  
Iris sgranò gli occhi a quella richiesta insolita e spaventosamente sadica, prima di venir tranquillizzata da Pudding che le spiegò che era perfettamente normale per lei, la piccola era alquanto psicopatica.  
“Sono pazzi. Sono tutti pazzi” piagnucolò dentro di sé. Lanciò un’occhiata fugace a suo marito implorando silenziosamente che la tirasse fuori da quella morsa diabolica di soffocante affetto, ma lui, al contrario, era al settimo cielo in realtà al pensiero di quanto la sua famiglia le si fosse affezionata.  
\- Ok, può anche bastare. Piantatela di importunare mia moglie – ordinò dopo un po', tirandole via Bruleè e Pudding di dosso e ricevendo un’occhiataccia di rimprovero dalle due.  
\- Ma guardalo come fa il geloso quando qualcuno gli tocca la sua bella mogliettina! – lo canzonò allegramente Cracker mettendogli un braccio sulla spalla, ronzandogli intorno come una mosca di cui ci si vuole liberare.  
\- Non faccio il geloso, - ribattè piccato il Comandante, incrociando le braccia al petto guardandolo truce – siete voi a essere oggettivamente troppo invadenti per le persone normali.  
\- Puoi dirlo forte, fratello, invadenza è il mio secondo nome. Dico bene, Bruleè? –Cracker le rivolse un eloquente sguardo canzonatorio, alludendo a quanto accaduto in quei tre giorni e a quanto spiona e inopportuna la donna potesse diventare.  
La sorella liquidò quel commento con un gesto della mano e tornò a rivolgersi a Iris: – Sono così felice che tu sia tornata! Me lo sentivo, ci avrei scommesso il naso!  
\- Certo che è tornata, perché non avrebbe dovuto? – la zittì prontamente Katakuri, la cui palpebra tremò impercettibilmente nel chiedersi cosa diavolo passasse nella testa dei suoi fratelli di tanto in tanto.  
\- Beh ovvio, perché… - Bruleè si bloccò di colpo rendendosi conto di aver attirato l’attenzione di Oven e Smoothie a quel commento, che ora la guardavano storto e col presentimento che nascondesse qualcosa – …p-perché pensavo che sarebbero rimasti in luna di miele per molto più tempo, i piccioncini! – blaterò salvandosi in calcio d’angolo. La donna non aveva resistito a fare la pettegola con suo fratello Cracker sulle reali intenzioni di Katakuri circa quel viaggio, e suo fratello, ovviamente, non aveva resistito a sua volta a fare l’emittente radiofonica, spiattellando a metà della sua famiglia quanto aveva scoperto. La regola non scritta era che certe cose non venissero spifferate a quei due, occhi e orecchie dirette di Mama.  
\- Non siamo piccioncini… - intervenne Iris, arrossendo per quel nomignolo idiota e per essere al centro dell’attenzione di quella combriccola di pazzi.  
\- Ma sì che lo siete, erano secoli che non vedevo Kata senza quel brutto muso lungo, _perorin_ – si intromise Perospero a un palmo dalla faccia del Comandante, imitando lo sguardo distaccato e solitamente incazzato che il fratello aveva di solito.  
\- E’ solo perché non vi ho avuti tra i piedi per quasi una settimana.  
\- Che gran rompipalle – borbottò Cracker annoiato, facendosi più vicino alla fata – Dì un po', come hai fatto a sopportarlo per tutto il tempo? Evidentemente è meno noioso quando occupato a fare altro… – insinuò sollevando le sopracciglia e dandole delle piccole gomitate sul braccio per stuzzicarla.  
\- Cracker! – ringhiò il diretto interessato, incenerendolo con lo sguardo mentre Iris arrossiva e si guardava intorno alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga.  
\- Iris, Mama desidera vederti – le disse all’improvviso una ragazzina fluttuante a mezz’aria con una calzamaglia rossa sotto ad un enorme vestito a _pois_ , visibilmente annoiata e quasi irritata dalla sua presenza.  
“Ma che palle” pensò la fata - Bene, benissimo! Non vedevo l’ora di scambiare due parole con la mia _squisita_ suocera – replicò invece con ironia, preferendo di gran lunga tornarsene a nuoto tra gli squali sulla sua isola piuttosto che sorbirsi le ramanzine della vecchia. Quasi quasi rimpiangeva i tre giorni passati da sola con suo marito: non aveva considerato il fatto che, scegliendo di tornare a casa con lui, si sarebbe ritrovata non più in una famiglia di due, ma di ben ottantasette persone.  
\- Cerca di non esagerare, tu – la rimproverò suo marito con una certa preoccupazione nella voce, conoscendo benissimo la scarsa tolleranza della madre – Io ti raggiungo tra qualche minuto. Nel frattempo cerca di non farti tirare via l’anima.  
Iris gli sorrise eloquentemente, quasi impietosita: aveva imparato a conoscerla abbastanza da sapere che non aveva la minima intenzione di contenersi.  
La ragazzina svolazzante le fece strada verso la camera di Big Mom, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per guardare sottecchi Iris con la stessa espressione con la quale si guarda una cimice sulle lenzuola pulite: si desidera con tutto il cuore che sparisca ma si sa di non poterla uccidere per non fare più danni.  
Iris ricordava di averla vista uno dei primi giorni in cui era rinchiusa nel castello, ma non riusciva a ricordarne la circostanza. Di una sola cosa era certa: quella mocciosa non le piaceva affatto.  
\- Ho per caso qualcosa sul viso? – sbuffò la fata, stufa dell’ennesima occhiata di disprezzo che ricevette.  
Di tutta risposta quella si fermò di colpo e le si piazzò di fronte, ad una spanna dal suo viso: - Non credere di essere parte di questa famiglia solo perché hai sposato mio fratello. Chiunque non abbia il nostro sangue che gli scorre nelle vene non è un Charlotte.  
\- Wow… - ridacchiò Iris, incrociando le braccia al petto – Qualcuno è aggressivo, uh? Aspetta, aspetta – disse, ricordando vagamente dove l’aveva conosciuta – Tu sei quella che ho sbalzato via dalla stanza quando ero nella sala da thè! Flampè, giusto? – l’altra annuì annoiata, incrociando le braccia – Certo che ne serbi di rancore tu, eh? – continuò Iris, cercando di capire per quale motivo ce l’avesse così tanto con lei.  
La ragazzina assottigliò lo sguardo, truce: - Non serbo affatto rancore. Semplicemente non sei all’altezza del cognome che porti. E quando non servirai più, il mio fratellone si sbarazzerà di te. Lui è troppo perfetto per essere sposato con qualcuno, nessuno sarebbe mai degno di stare al suo fianco.  
Iris sbattè più volte le palpebre, sgomenta per quello che aveva appena sentito: - Mi stai minacciando, per caso?  
\- Pensala come ti pare, non mi interessa affatto. Sei avvisata.  
La fata si lasciò andare ad una sonora risata. Ricordò che suo marito le aveva parlato di lei: era la presidente del suo ridicolo fan club, aggressiva, possessiva e in cerca di attenzioni. Non si meravigliava affatto che lui la considerasse estremamente immatura. Per di più la mocciosa era palesemente gelosa di Katakuri, era chiaro da lontano un miglio. Riuscì per la prima volta ad immedesimarsi in quello che lui doveva provare ogni giorno: con una famiglia del genere e una reputazione così grossa da tenere in alto ci credeva che fosse venuto su così carico di insicurezze, il ragazzone.  
\- Senti un po', Flampè, - disse, dandole una pacca sulla spalla che lei guardò schifata – sono troppo vecchia per continuare questa conversazione con te – concluse mettendo fine a quella pagliacciata, superandola a passo sicuro e dirigendosi verso la porta della stanza in cui l’imperatrice l’attendeva.  
\- Spero che Mama ti succhi via tutta l’anima!  
\- Farò del mio meglio, promesso – ironizzò Iris, interrogandosi su che razza di famiglia disfunzionale fosse quella di suo marito. Meno male che alcuni dei suoi fratelli erano normali, sebbene “normale” non fosse esattamente la parola più appropriata per definire i Charlotte.  
\- Iris, cara! – squittì Big Mom quando la fata fece capolino nella stanza – Che piacere rivedere il tuo bel visino!  
\- Desidererei poter dire lo stesso, Linlin – commentò sorridendo sorniona, provandoci gusto nell’anima a far uscire dai gangheri quella donna.  
\- Quella linguaccia ti si allunga sempre di più, noto – osservò l’imperatrice troneggiando su di lei con tutta la sua stazza.  
\- Quando mi hai fatta rapire hai beccato tutto il pacchetto. Prendere o lasciare.  
Big Mom scelse di ignorare selettivamente le risposte acide della nuora, concentrandosi piuttosto sul motivo per cui era stata costretta a chiederle quello spiacevole incontro: - Da donna a donna, voglio sperare che questa luna di miele vi sia servita a qualcosa. Devi svolgere il tuo dovere come moglie, Iris, io voglio un nipote.  
La ragazza sollevò le mani e fece finta di sfogliare un libro invisibile: - Aspetta, l’ho inserito proprio ieri nella lista di cose di cui non mi frega un cazzo.  
Le palpebre di Big Mom presero minacciosamente a tremare e una vena pulsante comparì sulla sua fronte quando notò il sorrisetto compiaciuto su quel bel faccino che, in quel momento, desiderava disintegrare nelle proprie mani. Si sporse dal suo trono verso di lei e l’afferrò con malagrazia in una mano, avvicinandola al suo viso: - Ringrazia che mi servi e non posso ucciderti perché altrimenti lo farei senza pensarci.  
\- Come sono fortunata - ribattè la ragazza senza scomporsi, rivolgendole uno sguardo di sfida – Mi hai obbligata a sposare tuo figlio, Linlin, ma non puoi costringermi a fare un figlio per te.  
\- Io no, - ghignò quel gigante – ma Katakuri sì.  
\- Evidentemente non conosci Kata così bene come pensi se credi davvero che mi forzerebbe.  
L’imperatrice ammutolì di colpo a quella frase. “Kata?” si domandò, sbalordita dall’affetto che trasudava da una parola così banale. Rigirò il corpo della fata tra le mani, la quale non esitò a protestare e scalciare come un’ossessa, per rendersi conto che l’anello che le aveva fatto mettere da Oven alle ali era sparito. Non aveva dubbi che ci fosse lo zampino di Katakuri in questo, tuttavia ciò che la sconvolgeva davvero era il fatto che lei non avesse provato a scappare pur essendo libera di farlo, o quanto meno di provarci - e non dubitava che, con un po' d’impegno, ci sarebbe davvero riuscita da un pezzo -. Sapeva che Iris la odiava almeno quanto lei odiava Iris, quindi perché diamine aveva deciso di restare a Totto Land pur avendo quel carattere odioso e testardo? Questa domanda trovò risposta proprio in quel nomignolo, Kata.  
\- Capisco… - mormorò la donna, rilassando i nervi e posando Iris a terra.  
La ragazza si accigliò perplessa, sorpresa dal repentino cambiamento d’umore dell’imperatrice che un attimo prima sembrava sul punto di strapparle un’ala.  
Sorrise, Big Mom, capendo che non c’era affatto bisogno che costringesse lei o Katakuri a fare quello che desiderava. Era chiaro che si fosse innamorata di suo figlio ed era probabile che la cosa fosse reciproca, per cui bastava semplicemente aspettare che le cose venissero da sole: - Sparisci dalla mia vista.  
Nonostante fosse visibilmente confusa, Iris non aveva alcuna intenzione di restare un minuto di più in compagnia di quella donna pressante ed evidentemente sociopatica. Girò sui tacchi e aprì la porta della stanza trovandosi davanti suo marito in procinto di bussare: - E’ tutta tua – gli disse sorridendo con una vena di pietà nello sguardo, allontanandosi prima che potesse essere richiamata indietro.  
  
Poco dopo Iris fu gentilmente riportata a casa su Komugi Island da Bruleè attraverso uno specchio gigante nella hall del palazzo, trovando assurdamente fantastico il potere del frutto Mira – Mira. A quanto aveva capito quasi tutti i fratelli di Katakuri avevano ingerito un frutto del mare e possedevano quindi abilità straordinarie come quella, tuttavia dubitava fortemente che Big Mom sarebbe stata così magnanima da permettere che ne mangiasse uno anche lei.  
Dopo aver salutato Rose e Victor, i quali furono al settimo cielo di vederla rientrare – perché tutti quanti dubitavano del suo rientro? Che cavolo aveva detto in giro Bruleè?! -, la ragazza si concesse una lunga doccia e indossò una camicetta bianca ed un paio di pantaloni neri aderenti lunghi fino a metà polpaccio. Si chiedeva come facessero a comparire magicamente così tanti vestiti nel suo armadio, ma ipotizzava che ci fosse lo zampino di Pudding. Aveva avuto persino la premura di modificare i suoi vestiti tagliandoli in corrispondenza di metà schiena, per permettere alle sue ali di sbucarvi comodamente.  
Mentre era impegnata a farsi una treccia, Katakuri entrò nella camera da letto e si accasciò stancamente contro la porta, mentalmente debilitato: - Ma si può sapere che cazzo le hai detto? – le chiese con un tono a metà tra l’avvilimento e l’ammirazione – Mi ha tenuto ore a farmi il quarto grado ed è stato così imbarazzante! Sembrava volesse ucciderci entrambi.  
Iris si grattò distrattamente la nuca, sorridendo nervosamente: - Potrei essermi lasciata un po' andare…- dopotutto lei era tornata solo per amor suo, mica per assecondare le manie di sua madre.  
Il Comandante si abbassò la sciarpa all’altezza del collo e le si avvicinò, seriamente preoccupato per la sua incolumità: - Un giorno ti farai ammazzare.  
Iris fece spallucce: - So cavarmela. E poi, nonostante molti dei tuoi fratelli mi siano simpatici, se ho deciso di seguirti di certo non è per fare un piacere a tua madre.  
Katakuri sospirò e scosse la testa, ridacchiando appena: - E per quale motivo avresti deciso di seguirmi? – le disse in tono insolitamente più basso, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei e mettendole una mano su un fianco per attirarla verso di sé.  
Iris percepì chiaramente una scossa elettrica nel corpo nel sentire quella mano risalire lentamente, fino ad accarezzarle dolcemente il collo. Guardò suo marito negli occhi e si sollevò in punta di piedi per mettergli le braccia attorno alla nuca, prima che lui la sollevasse da terra per avvicinare di più i propri visi: - Ma è ovvio, Kata – sussurrò con una voce più calda che accese immediatamente gli occhi cremisi del Comandante, mentre tracciava con la punta delle dita il contorno delle sue labbra – Perché i donuts erano finiti – sorrise furbescamente.  
Katakuri sbuffò e la rimise a terra, fingendosi offeso: - Sei un vero demone, Iris – le disse, non riuscendo a rimanere serio molto a lungo e mettendosi a ridere poco dopo.  
\- Suvvia Kata, non fare l’offeso! Guarda, - disse tutta emozionata, prendendo un cesto pieno di donuts che era sul comodino – Victor ci ha fatto trovare la colazione!  
Al Comandante parvero illuminarsi gli occhi come quelli di un bambino alla vista di quel ben di Dio. I due si accomodarono sul pavimento e Katakuri si stese piegando un gomito sotto la nuca accanto alle gambe di sua moglie, prendendo subito una ciambella e spalancando la sua gigantesca bocca per addentarla con gusto. Incurante, ormai completamente a proprio agio in compagnia di Iris, si lasciò andare a gemiti di apprezzamento alquanto infantili che fecero inevitabilmente sorridere la ragazza.  
“Che bambinone” pensò intenerita, mangiando con gusto anche lei un donut dopo l’altro.  
\- Che beatitudine, adoro questo momento della giornata~ - canticchiò lui allegramente, afferrando subito un'altra ciambella e porgendola alla ragazza – Non fare complimenti.  
Iris scosse il capo: - Kata sto per scoppiare.  
Il Comandante sembrò offeso da quel rifiuto, come se lei avesse detto la peggiore delle blasfemie: - Ma come, ne hai mangiati solo quattro! Victor ha preparato una porzione doppia apposta per te!  
\- Non riesco a mangiarne quanto te, tra un po' rischio di avere più colesterolo che globuli rossi nel sangue!  
\- Non dire sciocchezze. Sei una Charlotte adesso. Lo zucchero è il segreto della nostra forza.  
La fata roteò gli occhi al cielo divertita prima di alzarsi per recuperare la teiera rimasta su comò. A Katakuri non sfuggì affatto la gloriosa visione del suo sedere fasciato da quei pantaloni neri così attillati, visione che gli fece seccare la gola e quasi strozzare con un boccone: - Sei… carina con i pantaloni. Ti stanno molto bene – le disse non appena si fu seduta di nuovo accanto a sé. La fata arrossì appena, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie gambe: - Dici? Non ne avevo mai indossati… - mormorò prima che suo marito si sollevasse a sedere e le cingesse il collo con una mano, attirandola con decisione verso le proprie labbra. La donna chiuse gli occhi e unì le proprie labbra a quelle del Comandante lasciando che lui l’afferrasse delicatamente per i fianchi, trascinandola lentamente sopra di sè. Iris seguì i suoi movimenti e si sistemò cavalcioni su di lui, dischiudendo le labbra mentre la lingua di suo marito si impossessava della sua bocca, esplorandone ogni angolo con dedizione quasi maniacale. Si ritrovò a stringere i suoi capelli cremisi tra le dita quando lui si prese la libertà di insinuare una mano sotto la sua camicetta, risalendo lentamente in una morbida carezza fino ad avvolgere uno dei suoi seni in una mano. Iris sentì distintamente un piacevole e insolito calore diffondersi nel basso ventre a quel contatto così nuovo, che sfociò in un piccolo gemito di sorpresa nel momento in cui l’uomo afferrò delicatamente tra le dita il capezzolo, massaggiandolo. Katakuri si staccò appena da quel bacio bollente, che sapeva di glassa e zucchero a velo, solo per guardare profondamente Iris negli occhi in una tacita richiesta di consenso.  
Di tutta risposta, le pupille della donna si dilatarono in preda ad un desiderio mai provato prima e si sporse nuovamente per baciarlo, buttandogli le braccia al collo e pressandosi di più contro il suo corpo massiccio e accaldato. Decisamente, amava così tanto quell’uomo e lo desiderava al punto che gli avrebbe lasciato fare di tutto.  
Katakuri sentiva il proprio cuore battere come un tamburo e tutto il sangue nel suo corpo concentrarsi nell’inguine, non avendo mai provato un senso di beatitudine migliore di quello: la pancia piena di deliziosi donuts e tra le dita il magnifico corpo di sua moglie, la quale si era spostata appena per lasciare una scia di baci lungo la linea della sua mascella, scendendo fino al collo. Si lasciò andare ad un gemito basso e roco quando la sentì sistemarsi meglio sulla propria erezione, ancora dolorosamente costretta nei pantaloni, cominciando a strusciarsi lentamente contro di essa e respirando affannosamente sul suo collo.  
Cosa poteva desiderare di meglio?  
Di fatto, ve n’erano di cose: per esempio, il poter continuare quello che stavano facendo. Malauguratamente per loro, infatti, il tonfo della porta che veniva aperta violentemente li fece sobbalzare di colpo, costringendo Iris a spostarsi immediatamente dal grembo del marito e Katakuri a sfilare subito la mano dalla sua camicetta.  
\- Merda! – imprecò il Comandante sollevandosi immediatamente la sciarpa sulla bocca, col desiderio omicida di annientare all’istante suo fratello Cracker che aveva fatto capolino nella stanza come un tornado – Perché cazzo non bussi prima?!  
Iris, ancora con il respiro affannato e il viso arrossato, si voltò verso l’uomo e constatò che aveva l’aria davvero agitata.  
\- Mi dispiace interrompere le vostre piacevoli attività coniugali, - spiegò il secondo Comandante _Sweet_ con una certa fretta – ma ho davvero bisogno che tu venga subito con me e Oven, Katakuri. Ci sono trasgressori al largo della costa nordorientale, anche le _Tartes_ stanno avendo problemi.  
Il Comandante si ricompose e riacquistò il suo tipico atteggiamento critico e serio: - Preparate subito le _Tartes Tank_ e aspettami, arrivo subito.  
Cracker annuì e si rivolse a Iris prima di andare: - Non temere Iris, si farà perdonare – ghignò, soddisfatto di se stesso per il rossore che comparve immediatamente sulle gote di suo fratello.  
\- Idiota – mormorò Katakuri quando il minore se ne fu andato. Si sporse nuovamente verso sua moglie e si abbassò per un momento la sciarpa dalla bocca, prendendole il viso tra le mani per posarvi un dolce bacio a fior di labbra: - Tornerò il prima possibile, te lo prometto.  
Iris sbattè più volte le palpebre, turbata da quanto la situazione fosse degenerata in maniera così repentina, deducendo che per i Charlotte quella dovesse rappresentare la quotidianità: - Kata! – lo richiamò prima che potesse uscire dalla stanza, senza nascondere minimamente la sua preoccupazione – Fai attenzione.  
Il Comandante annuì, dedicandole un tenero sorriso: per la prima volta aveva qualcuno a casa ad aspettarlo, qualcuno preoccupato non della reputazione della famiglia, bensì semplicemente del fatto che potesse ferirsi o soccombere, senza dare per scontate la sua forza o la sua incolumità. Perché lui era forte, sì, ma non invincibile, ed Iris era una delle pochissime persone a cui questo sembrava importare davvero.  
Con qualcuno di così prezioso ad attenderlo a casa, potè giurare che non si sarebbe mai fatto ammazzare da nessuno.  
  


***

  
  
Per l’ennesima volta, almeno le settima, Iris rilesse lo stesso maledetto rigo cercando di afferrarne alla meglio il significato, ma la cosa non s’aveva da fare.  
Sbuffò sonoramente e chiuse quasi con violenza il libro che stava cercando di leggere da un’ora lanciandolo in malo modo sul tavolino a qualche metro di distanza, facendo prendere un colpo alla povera Rose che passava di lì con una cesta di panni tra le braccia. La governante osservò la padrona di casa balzare giù dal divano e fare su e giù per il salotto senza darsi pace, con un’aura di preoccupazione e noia a velarle gli occhi.  
Erano passati tre giorni ormai da quando Katakuri era partito con Cracker per occuparsi della protezione dei confini di Totto Land, e ancora lei non aveva avuto la benché minima notizia se fosse ancora vivo. Non una lettera o una chiamata al lumacofono, né un messaggio in una bottiglia, né un fottuto piccione viaggiatore, nulla. Il niente assoluto.  
Le prudevano le mani per quanto avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. Prenderlo a schiaffi e saltargli addosso, sia chiaro, ma di certo una sonora caricata non gliel’avrebbe risparmiata nessuno. E in tutto quello, lei si era ritrovata del tutto incapace di concentrarsi in qualsiasi altra attività per ammazzare il tempo: non riusciva a leggere per mancanza di concentrazione; Victor aveva provato a spiegarle come si cucinava una torta e lei era riuscita a confondere zucchero e sale; aveva provato ad aiutare Rose con le faccende di casa e aveva finito per tingere di rosso tutte le lenzuola e far rimpicciolire gli abiti di Katakuri – che ora raggiungevano la sua taglia - . Pensò che quei due fossero dei santi per non averla cacciata di casa.  
Rose sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò sonoramente, cominciando a soffrire il mal di mare per tutti i suoi movimenti nervosi: - Signora, signora! – le disse bloccandola delicatamente per un polso e guardandola in modo rassicurante – E’ già capitato altre volte che Katakuri-sama non rientrasse per diversi giorni. Non deve temere per lui, è un guerriero formidabile.  
\- Lo so, Rose. Ma quando torna giuro che lo uccido – ringhiò Iris.  
La governante non potè che sorridere intenerita per la reazione della donna, così genuinamente preoccupata nella sua arrabbiatura: - Vi siete innamorata proprio tanto, Iris-sama.  
La fata arrossì di colpo: - E’ davvero così evidente? – chiese alla donna, la quale rise sonoramente e le posò una mano sul braccio: - Sono sicura che vostro marito non vorrebbe vedervi così agitata per lui. Perché non uscite a prendere una bella boccata d’aria? Non potrà farvi che bene.  
La ragazza sospirò e abbassò le spalle, accettando di buon grado. Non che avesse di meglio da fare, dopotutto.  
  
La città, a quell’ora del pomeriggio, sembrava risplendere di un luce nuova. C’era un sacco di gente che rientrava dal lavoro, famiglie che approfittavano della bella giornata per portare i loro bambini al parco e persino gente che approfittava dell’ultimo sole per fare una corsetta in riva al mare. La ragazza decise di passeggiare per le strade del centro e dare un’occhiata qua e là ai negozi per cercare di distrarre la mente da suo marito. Ad un certo punto la sua attenzione fu catturata da una figura familiare, un uomo alto ed esile con una lunga lingua fuori dalla bocca e un cilindro sulla testa, intento a distribuire caramelle a un mucchio di bambini strillanti che gli si erano ammassati attorno e sollevavano le piccole manine verso di lui per ingraziarsene i favori. Nel frattempo, Perospero aveva sollevato lo sguardo riconoscendola e le stava facendo cenno di avvicinarsi con la mano: - Iris! Che piacere vederti, _perorin_! Che ci fai da queste parti?  
\- Mi annoiavo e ho deciso di sgranchirmi un po' le gambe. Si può sapere che cosa stai facendo, Peros? – chiese la fata quando si fu avvicinata, sorpresa dalla moltitudine di piccoli umani che letteralmente fremevano dal desiderio di ricevere le caramelle, allontanandosi poi verso i propri genitori una volta ottenute.  
\- Nel tempo libero mi piace fare un salto sulle varie isole a distribuire dolci ai bambini, _perorin_!  
\- Non sapevo fossi il tipo a cui piacciono i bambini – ridacchiò la fata, attendendo pazientemente che l’uomo si liberasse di quel piccolo branco.  
\- Oh, li adoro! Guardali, sono così adorabili! – squittì entusiasta, prima di fissarla con un’espressione interrogativa – Che mi dite di voi, invece? Ci sono possibilità che possa diventare presto zio, _perorin_? – chiese con una nuova luce negli occhi, prima che Iris lo demolisse con uno sguardo di fuoco: - Eh no! Non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso! Mi basta già vostra madre col fiato sul collo per questa storia dei figli!  
Perospero si ritrasse terrorizzato da lei, agitando le mani cercando di scusarsi: - Va bene, va bene, era solo per chiedere, _perorin_.  
\- Ohi, chi si vede! – li salutò una voce femminile, richiamando la loro attenzione. Iris si voltò e riconobbe Smoothie, la quale si avvicinò e posò un braccio sulla spalla del fratello maggiore – Di cosa parlate di interessante?  
\- Iris mi stava giusto dicendo che non vuole figli – spiegò l’uomo alla nuova arrivata, sotto lo sguardo basito della fata.  
\- Cosa?! Perché mai non li vuoi? – chiese la donna dalle lunghe gambe, sconvolta in viso.  
\- Aspettate, ma io non ho mai detto di non volere figli! Dico solo che è troppo presto per parlarne, non so nemmeno se Katakuri li voglia! – puntualizzò Iris desiderosa di mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte.  
\- Suvvia, è ovvio che mio fratello li voglia.  
\- Chi vuole che cosa? – si intromise Pudding, sbucando quasi dal nulla con un cappello da chef sulla testa e un grembiule rosa – Che piacere finire di lavorare e trovarvi qui, mi ci voleva proprio!  
\- Ciao Pudding. Parlavamo del fatto che Katakuri sicuramente vorrebbe dei figli, _perorin_ – la informò Perospero, lasciando la povera Iris sempre più sconvolta.  
\- Aww, ma è ovvio che il fratellone Katakuri voglia dei figli! Ricordo ancora come era attento nei nostri confronti quando eravamo piccoli! Ma dimmi, sei forse incinta, Iris? – domandò la bruna euforica stringendo le mani della fata tra le proprie.  
\- No che non sono incinta!!! – sbraitò questa, attirando l’attenzione di metà della piazza.  
\- Beh, come fai ad esserne così sicura? – chiese a quel punto Smoothie, accarezzandosi il mento.  
\- Lo so e basta! Non posso essere incinta!  
\- Ohhh, ho capito qual è la questione, _perorin_ – mormorò il maggiore, con lo sguardo di uno che la sa lunga – Quindi non l’avete ancora fatto, eh?  
Iris grugnì di disperazione e si portò le mani sulla faccia, rossa in viso più per la rabbia di trovarsi in quella situazione che per l’imbarazzo.  
\- Ehilà, che ci fate tutti qui a battere la fiacca? – li interruppe Mont-d’Or, unendosi anche lui a quella cerchia di pazzi.  
\- Io distribuivo dolci ai bambini, Smoothie passava da queste parti e Pudding ha appena staccato dal lavoro. Iris, invece, si annoia senza Katakuri.  
\- Ci credo che si annoia, senza suo marito a metterle le mani addosso – asserì il nuovo arrivato beccandosi uno sguardo tagliente da Pudding: - Fratellone! Non è cortese, Iris è qui presente!  
La mascella della ragazza precipitò inesorabilmente verso il basso: “Ti prego, se sei là sopra, fulminami adesso” pensò avvilita, non riuscendo a credere di stare davvero avendo una conversazione del genere.  
\- Inoltre è proprio questo il punto, Mont-d’Or! Iris stava raccontando del perché lei e Katakuri non abbiano ancora fatto sesso… - lo aggiornò Smoothie.  
La ragazza cacciò un urlo desiderando strapparsi via i capelli: - Non stavo raccontando proprio un bel niente a nessuno! Non sono affari vostri quello che faccio con Katakuri! – chiarificò in preda ad una crisi di nervi, vedendosi la propria vita sessuale sbandierata ai quattro venti.  
\- Davvero non l’avete ancora fatto? – si meravigliò il biondo, ignorando bellamente l’ultima frase della ragazza – Strano, mio fratello ti divora con gli occhi. Avrei giurato che ti avrebbe rivoltata come un calzino – disse con tranquillità, come se parlare della vivacità di suo fratello tra le lenzuola fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
\- Non ce la posso fare, ci rinuncio… - mormorò la fata sconsolata, rimettendosi sui propri passi verso casa mentre i fratelli continuavano a porsi domande e a darsi risposte da soli, prima di scoppiare a litigare su di chi fosse la colpa per averla fatta arrabbiare.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi della famiglia che si era ritrovata tra capo e collo. Era certa che avrebbe dato fondo a tutte le sue energie e la sua salute per sopravvivere in quella masnada di pazzi scatenati e di sicuro la sua aspettativa di vita si sarebbe ridotta della metà per causa loro. Come diamine aveva fatto suo marito a sopportare quell’affiatata cricca di mentecatti per tutti quegli anni?!  
Ripensò per un attimo a quello che Cracker le aveva detto prima di portarselo via tre giorni prima: oh, eccome se ne aveva di cose da farsi perdonare, Katakuri.


	11. XI. Non si è mai troppo vecchi per la prima volta

_**Non si è mai troppo vecchi per la prima volta** _

Guardando anche l’ultima della navi da guerra del nemico affondare lentamente, Katakuri ebbe finalmente l’occasione di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e accasciarsi col bacino alla balaustra della nave.  
Cracker lo seguì a ruota buttandosi malamente a sedere su un mucchio di cime ammassate alla meglio sul ponte: - E che cazzo, non finivano più! – imprecò, a corto di energia.  
Il primo Comandante _Sweet_ provò un certo senso di soddisfazione e godimento nell’osservare il bompresso dell’ultima nave sprofondare negli abissi, chiedendosi come potessero esserci tanti idioti che pensavano di poter fare guerra a Big Mom senza che ne derivasse un massacro suicida. Non che ci provasse davvero gusto a uccidere, ma per proteggere il suo regno e la sua famiglia non si era mai fatto scrupoli. Tuttavia, dovette ammettere che quei trasgressori, di un regno un tempo alleato dell’imperatrice e i cui rapporti erano basati su reciproci ed equi scambi di materie prime, ne avevano dato di filo da torcere persino a due Comandanti _Sweet_. Katakuri, infatti, non si aspettava di certo una pianificazione così certosina e subdola: la flotta più consistente aveva attaccato dalla costa nordorientale, nella speranza che ciò occupasse massicciamente buona parte della forza militare dell’imperatrice, mentre altri tre attacchi contemporanei erano stati architettati da parti completamente opposte, così da beneficiare dell’effetto sorpresa. Come risultato ci erano voluti tre maledetti giorni per abbattere la flotta al completo su tutti i fronti.  
\- Da domani mi metto in ferie – borbottò Cracker mentre la nave faceva retro front per tornare a Whole Cake Island – E tu invece, fratellone?  
Katakuri sbuffò stancamente, rivolgendo lo sguardo al sole del tramonto che lentamente scompariva all’orizzonte: - Io voglio solo tornare a casa – disse, chiedendosi come Iris avesse trascorso quei giorni in sua assenza.  
\- Come biasimarti, ti sono mancate le cosce di tua moglie, vero? – sogghignò il minore, non perdendo occasione per mettere a disagio il prossimo.  
Di tutta risposta il rosso roteò gli occhi all’indietro e cercò di ignorarlo, non avendo però fatto i conti con la ferrea determinazione di Cracker che si alzò e si sedette sulla balaustra per poterlo guardare dall’alto in basso: - Allora? Perché non racconti al tuo fratellino preferito com’è andata? – chiese quest’ultimo con uno sguardo perverso, dandogli dei piccoli colpetti col gomito.  
\- Non capisco di che parli. E da quando saresti il mio fratellino preferito?  
\- Avanti, non fare lo gnorri con me, Katakurino, sai benissimo di cosa parlo – lo incalzò ancora, peggio di un mastino con il suo osso – Com’è andata la luna di miele?  
Katakuri arrossì appena sotto la sciarpa, sapendo benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire quella conversazione: - E’ andata bene.  
Cracker sbuffò e si dondolò all’indietro, maledicendolo per quanto fosse ermetico: - Voglio i dettagli, Katakuri!!! Avete fatto sesso o no?! – chiese, visibilmente sul punto di perdere la pazienza, dandosi da solo la risposta nel momento in cui vide suo fratello voltarsi dall’altra parte senza fiatare. Si schiaffò una mano sugli occhi, era davvero senza speranza: - Tre giorni. Da soli su una dannatissima isola deserta. Potevate fare tutto il casino che volevate e voi non scopate?! – disse cercando di mantenere la calma – Ma ti serviva che lei avesse un cartello al collo con una freccia luminosa verso il basso?!  
Le vene della fronte di Katakuri intanto si fecero sempre più evidenti, così come il tremolio della sua palpebra destra. Chiuse gli occhi e contò fino a dieci per dissuadersi dall’idea di lanciarlo fuoribordo.  
\- Dio, avessi avuto io una fortuna del genere le avrei fatto scordare persino il suo nome e non avrebbe camminato per una settimana – continuò Cracker, sospirando per gli innumerevoli pensieri erotici che si susseguivano nella sua testa.  
Prima di potersene rendere conto, un pugno si abbattè sulla sua zazzera di capelli viola: - Primo, smettila di sbavare su mia moglie, razza di depravato. Secondo, magari avremmo anche potuto farlo se tu non ci avessi interrotti! – sbraitò il rosso, fissandolo bieco.  
\- Ahia! Fa male, cazzo! – si lamentò il minore massaggiandosi la testa – E poi che vuoi da me, non è colpa mia se ti ho dovuto interrompere!  
Katakuri incrociò le braccia, sollevando gli occhi al cielo sperando di riceverne in dono la pazienza di sopportarlo: - Comunque siamo stati benissimo insieme. Ciò di cui avevamo bisogno era conoscerci ed è stato quello che abbiamo fatto, che ti vada a genio o no.  
Cracker sorrise di nascosto a quel commento, coprendosi col braccio per non essere visto. Era vero, si divertiva da matti a fare battute inappropriate, ma era sinceramente entusiasta che il suo fratellone preferito si fosse innamorato. Non lo vedeva così felice da anni, o forse non lo era mai stato, ma non aveva importanza. Se la meritava un po' di genuina felicità.  
\- Ahhh, fratello mio, – sospirò, tornando a scrutarlo con sguardo saccente – per tua fortuna, hai qui un massimo esperto della nobile _ars amatoria_. Ti permetto di prendere lezioni gratis e porgermi tutti i dubbi che ti affliggono.  
Katakuri sollevò un sopracciglio e lo guardò sottecchi: - Non credo davvero di aver bisogno di prendere lezioni sul sesso, so come si fa – rispose con acidità. Non aveva esperienza ma ciò non significava che non sapesse esattamente come la cosa funzionasse e come si desse piacere alla partner: - E poi parli proprio tu? Non hai avuto solo una ragazza? – chiese perplesso.  
Il minore si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva ripensando alla sua ex-fidanzata e alla loro – disastrosa – relazione: - E’ qui che ti sbagli, fratellone. Solo una ne ho presentata alla famiglia. Ma devi sapere che là fuori è pieno di deliziose fanciulle che si struggono di passione per me… - spiegò, allungando un braccio verso la costa sotto lo sguardo dubbioso e indagatore dell’altro.  
\- Se lo dici tu… - rispose quest’ultimo, desiderando con tutto se stesso che la nave si muovesse a raggiungere l’isola.  
\- Fa’ finta che io sia il tuo medico di fiducia, fratello – continuò Cracker, imperterrito - Come tale ti prescrivo una lunga, sana e sfiancante scopata per quando rientrerai dalla tua dolce metà.  
\- Piantala!!! – urlò il primo Comandante _Sweet_ , riflettendo sul fatto che, effettivamente, sarebbe potuta andare peggio: se Cracker non fosse stato lì a importunare lui, si sarebbe potuto trovare a Totto Land a importunare Iris…  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente mise piede dentro casa, Katakuri non seppe dire se fosse troppo presto o troppo tardi. A occhio e croce dovevano essere le tre del mattino, regnava il silenzio e i due domestici si erano ormai ritirati da ore nella dependance.  
Approfittò dell’occasione per saccheggiare qualcosa dal frigorifero e dalla credenza, dal momento che non c’era Victor nei paraggi a bacchettarlo sul fatto che, se svuotava il frigo senza avvisare, sballava tutto il menù che aveva diligentemente ideato per il giorno seguente. C’erano volte in cui quei due gli facevano credere di non essere davvero padrone di casa sua, però vi era troppo affezionato per prendersela sul serio.  
Dopo quel fugace spuntino di notte fonda si diresse verso la camera da letto, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliare Iris che dormiva beatamente. Quando si fu abituato alla semi-oscurità della stanza, il Comandante si chinò su di lei e sorrise nell’osservare la buffa posizione nella quale si era addormentata: era accoccolata su un fianco esattamente al centro del letto, coperta dal lenzuolo fino alla vita mentre stringeva tra le braccia uno dei cuscini come se fosse un tesoro inestimabile; l’altro cuscino era finito, chissà come, all’angolo opposto del letto mentre i suoi capelli ribelli erano sparpagliati alla meglio attorno a lei come la criniera di un leone, mossi dal vento che soffiava dalla finestra lasciata aperta.  
La fata fece una piccola smorfia quando sentì qualcuno che le accarezzava un braccio e aprì lentamente gli occhi, voltandosi appena per vedere chi la stesse disturbando. Stordita dal sonno, dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre prima di rendersi conto di non stare sognando e di avere davvero suo marito chino su di sé. Dopo alcuni secondi in cui rimase imbambolata, Iris stirò le labbra in un sorriso smagliante e si sollevò di peso dal letto appendendosi letteralmente al collo dell’uomo, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.  
\- Kata! – esclamò Iris stringendolo di più nel suo abbraccio – Finalmente sei a casa!  
Katakuri si lasciò trascinare sul letto dalla sua esuberante moglie e non oppose alcuna resistenza quando lei gli si avventò sulle labbra con bisogno, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutto il tempo.  
\- Anche io sono contento di vederti – ridacchiò quando lei lo liberò da quel dolce assalto. Quando però chiuse gli occhi per lambire nuovamente le sue labbra, la ragazza si allontanò spalancando gli occhi di colpo come se si fosse appena ricordata qualcosa di importante. Prima che lui potesse rendersene conto, Iris assottigliò lo sguardo e gli diede un pugno su una spalla: - Ahi! Perché lo hai fatto? – chiese il Comandante, visibilmente confuso dal repentino cambiamento d’umore di sua moglie che un attimo prima sembrava volesse inchiodarlo al letto.  
\- Questo è per non avermi dato il benché minimo cenno che stessi bene! – ribattè inferocita prima di mollargli un secondo pugno sull’altra spalla – E questo è per avermi lasciata in balia di quegli svitati dei tuoi fratelli!  
\- Che c’entrano i miei fratelli? – domandò sempre più perplesso, parandosi con le mani nel timore di ricevere un’altra sberla.  
\- Sono fuori di testa! Hanno cominciato a insistere sul fatto che fossi incinta e poi hanno iniziato a parlare da soli su quello che abbiamo fatto o non abbiamo fatto in luna di miele! Ma dico, c’è qualcuno in questo arcipelago che sa cosa sia la privacy?! Dio, è stato imbarazzante… - si lamentò la ragazza, ripensando con orrore a quella grottesca conversazione.  
Katakuri si sforzò davvero di rimanere serio, ma riuscì solo per circa quattro secondi a trattenersi e si piegò sul letto dalle risate. E lui che credeva che senza Cracker tra i piedi non si sarebbe trovata in imbarazzo, povero illuso…  
\- Non è divertente! – borbottò imbronciata, incrociando le braccia al petto e voltando la testa.  
Il Comandante scosse il capo cercando di ricomporsi e le afferrò il mento tra le dita, costringendola ad avvicinare il viso al suo: - Vado a farmi una doccia, torno subito – disse baciandola fugacemente.  
Iris lo vide allontanarsi verso la porta del bagno e sorrise, tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel saperlo finalmente incolume a casa da lei.  
– Ah, comunque, – la richiamò, poco prima di sparire oltre la porta – sei davvero incinta? – chiese sardonico, evitando prontamente il cuscino che Iris gli tirò subito contro con tutte le forze.  
\- Perdonami, - rise di gusto – è che sei così carina quando ti arrabbi.  
\- Sparisci! – gli sbraitò contro la fata, ridacchiando in realtà al pensiero che, dopotutto, anche suo marito era un Charlotte a tutti gli effetti.  
  
Dopo circa dieci minuti, Katakuri chiuse il rubinetto sentendosi un uomo nuovo. La doccia, infatti, compariva nella triade di cose per cui non vedeva l’ora di tornarsene a casa, insieme con sua moglie e i donuts.  
Uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano avvolto attorno alla vita e un altro sui suoi capelli, trovando Iris seduta a gambe incrociate sulle lenzuola e appoggiata sui polsi a guardare fuori dalla finestra, godendosi la brezza serale sulla pelle. Solo allora si rese conto che la ragazza indossava solo un paio di slip e una maglietta nera con un teschio bianco stilizzato.  
\- Ma… quella non _era_ la mia maglietta? – le domandò quando si fu avvicinato di più al letto, spostando lo sguardo dalle sue – bellissime – gambe nude al lenzuolo – E perché diamine le lenzuola sono rosa?  
Iris arrossì appena e incrociò le braccia: - Ehi, non dare la colpa a me! Ero solo molto preoccupata per te e devo aver combinato qualche casino con quello strumento infernale che lava i vestiti! E’ stato un incidente! – si giustificò lei, indugiando con lo sguardo qualche secondo di troppo sul torso nudo di suo marito e sull’unico asciugamano che lo copriva, sentendosi avvampare.  
Katakuri rise divertito per quella reazione e si sedette sul bordo del letto, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie: - Non fa niente, sta meglio a te in ogni caso – disse, cingendole poi la vita con le braccia e avvicinandola a sé.  
Iris gli sorrise teneramente e piegò la testa di lato, scompigliandogli i capelli umidi tra le dita: - Mi sei mancato, Kata – gli sussurrò poi poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
\- Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, la prossima volta farò in modo di tenerti sempre informata – le promise lui, accarezzandole intenerito una guancia mentre la fata gli circondava il busto con le braccia, felice di sentirsi avvolta dal suo calore – E’ solo che non sono abituato a tutto questo. Di solito sono io che mi preoccupo che la mia famiglia stia bene, loro non hanno dubbi sul fatto che sappia cavarmela.  
\- Neanche io ho dubbi sul fatto che tu sappia cavartela – replicò Iris, guardandolo seria negli occhi – Ma ho vissuto abbastanza a lungo da capire che nulla va dato per scontato, Kata. E ti confesso di aver avuto paura che tu potessi non tornare, per un momento.  
Katakuri si sentì travolgere da un dolce senso di tepore nel petto, ancora una volta grato che Iris fosse sua moglie. Non dei suoi gemelli, non di Peros o di Cracker, ma sua. E non potè che considerarsi l’uomo più fortunato del mondo per questo. Perdendosi in quei grandi occhi verdi si ripromise che non avrebbe più permesso che si preoccupasse così tanto per lui. In un certo senso avrebbe desiderato avvolgerla in una bolla di vetro per isolarla dalle questioni riguardanti la pirateria, le alleanze, le guerre e gli imperatori, ritenendo che quella pelle eburnea fosse troppo pura e preziosa per essere macchiata dalle loro colpe. E dalle _sue_. Per quanto alla fata questo sembrasse non importare, lui aveva intenzione di tenerla distante e protetta da quel mondo così crudele lasciandole solo il meglio.  
Quasi intuendo cosa stesse pensando, Iris decise di catturargli le labbra in un dolce bacio e gli accarezzò il collo, distraendolo finalmente da quella lotta interiore.  
\- Tu pensi troppo, Comandante – gli sussurrò a fior di labbra.  
Gli occhi di Katakuri si accesero per un istante nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo da lei: - Posso farmi perdonare in qualche modo, per caso? – chiese in un sussurro roco che fece fremere appena la fata, il cui corpo fu scosso da un brivido nel momento in cui l’uomo spostò con estenuante lentezza i lunghi capelli che ricadevano sulle sue spalle per sostituirli con dei lievi baci.  
Iris chiuse gli occhi e sollevò di più la testa per lasciargli libero accesso al proprio collo: - Non saprei… - disse, riscaldando il suo tono di voce – Potresti provare a continuare quello che hai interrotto tre giorni fa, per esempio. Magari poi potrei anche decidere di perdonarti.  
\- Beh, quando è così sarà meglio che mi dia da fare - mormorò il Comandante leccandosi le labbra. Spostò le sue mani sotto il sedere di Iris e la sollevò per farla accomodare cavalcioni sul proprio grembo, continuando imperterrito a baciare il suo collo e stringendole le natiche tra le mani.  
Iris gettò il capo all’indietro e mugolò debolmente quando percepì le mani di Katakuri spostarsi dai glutei per risalire sotto la maglietta, chiudendosi poi a coppa per avvolgerle entrambi i seni. Le sue mani erano calde e grandi e le sembravano essere fatte della dimensione perfetta per toccare il suo corpo, per avvolgerlo e accarezzarlo come stava facendo in quel momento. Le morbide carezze sui suoi seni si trasformarono ben presto in massaggi ai suoi capezzoli e la sensazione fu così piacevole che la ragazza non potè trattenere un gemito di soddisfazione.  
Katakuri, intanto, trattava il suo corpo con devozione, come se stesse toccando qualcosa di unico e prezioso, e sentì una scarica di calore diffonderglisi nel basso ventre quando sollevò lo sguardo per ammirare l’espressione beata di sua moglie. Quando ritenne che quella deliziosa tortura fosse durata abbastanza, le sollevò le braccia per sfilarle del tutto la maglietta che finì buttata chissà dove, lasciando finalmente esposto ai suoi occhi quel magnifico corpo che da qualche giorno sognava ormai ogni notte, agognante di poterlo toccare, baciare e persino mordere.  
Iris si irrigidì appena nel ritrovarsi quasi completamente nuda di fronte a lui. Non per l’imbarazzo, bensì per il lieve timore che i suoi denti potessero in qualche modo ferirla. Prima che potesse porsi ulteriori dubbi in tal senso, Katakuri posò le mani sulla sua schiena e l’attirò verso di sé avvolgendo uno dei suoi capezzoli con le labbra. La ragazza si lasciò scappare un piccolo gemito di sorpresa e posò subito le mani sulle sue spalle, inizialmente intenzionata a respingere quel contatto così pericoloso per una zona del corpo tanto delicata.   
Per sua fortuna, però, Katakuri aveva a che fare con quei pensieri da tutta una vita. Sul quanto, sul dove e sul come potesse essere in grado, un giorno, di approcciarsi al corpo di una donna senza rischiare di farle male. E con sua sorpresa, per quanta foga l’uomo potesse avere, quei baci e quelle suzioni erano di una delicatezza e di un’attenzione estrema. Il suo capezzolo turgido era racchiuso perfettamente tra le sue labbra e a debita distanza dai denti, tant’è che sembrava che l’uomo si stesse concentrando molto in quell’attività che avrebbe in realtà solo dovuto eccitarlo e distrarlo. Iris non potè non sorridere teneramente per quella premura e stringere la sua testa al petto.  
\- Ahh… Kata ~ - gemette inebriata quando lui cominciò a tormentarla piacevolmente con la lingua. Percepì chiaramente un piacevole calore sciogliersi in mezzo alle proprie gambe, calore che la spinse involontariamente a strusciarsi contro l’erezione del Comandante che premeva contro il proprio interno coscia.  
\- Ho aspettato tre lunghissimi giorni per questo – sospirò l’uomo avvolgendola in un abbraccio e voltandosi per deporla sul letto, prima di mettersi carponi sopra di lei e guardarla per un momento da quella posizione, con le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe e i polsi ai lati della sua testa.  
Dio, quanto era eccitante vederla così. Sdraiata sotto di sé, la pelle ricoperta da un leggero velo di sudore illuminato dalla luce della luna fuori dalla finestra, coperta solo da dei piccoli slip e con lo sguardo languido e carico di desiderio. Non sapeva con quale forza si stesse trattenendo, ma doveva farlo. Aveva intenzione di torturarla ancora un po' prima di passare al pezzo forte.  
\- E’ rossore quello che vedo sulle tue gote, Comandante? – chiese la fata con una certa aria di strafottenza che fece ghignare l’uomo.  
Eccola, la sua Iris. Bellissima, sensuale Iris che gli accarezzava coi pollici le cicatrici e apriva di più le gambe per attirarlo verso di sé.  
Katakuri si avvicinò al suo orecchio e acquisì la voce più baritonale che riuscisse a emettere: - Vedremo se tra poco avrai ancora voglia di fare l’impertinente con me, fatina.  
Ad Iris fremettero le gambe per quel commento: - E’ una minaccia?  
L’uomo ghignò, eccitandosi sempre di più. Si fiondò nuovamente sulle labbra della donna prima di ridiscendere lungo il suo collo. Contemporaneamente, mosse la mano in una carezza che partì dal suo seno per scendere inesorabile lungo il suo addome, sfiorandole con la punta delle dita la linea dei suoi addominali appena accennati e fermandosi, infine, sulla sua intimità da sopra la stoffa inumidita degli slip.  
Iris gemette sonoramente quando lui cominciò a massaggiarle il clitoride con delicati movimenti circolari del pollice, sfiorando su e giù con le altre dita le sue labbra. Sorrise sul suo collo, piacevolmente sorpreso per quanto sentì che fosse calda e bagnata, soddisfatto dall’effetto che le sue azioni stessero avendo su di lei.  
Poco dopo, Katakuri si sollevò in ginocchio tra le gambe di sua moglie e afferrò quegli inutili slip tra indice e pollice, sfilandoglieli poi con lentezza estrema. Iris non sembrò gradire particolarmente quella deliberata ed estenuante tortura, così mosse le gambe da sola per velocizzare il processo e le strinse attorno ai fianchi del Comandante, attirandolo finalmente verso di sé. L’uomo sorrise sornione a pochi centimetri dal suo viso: - Ma come siamo impazienti… - disse provocatorio e, senza darle il tempo di replicare, le posò una mano tra le gambe e riprese ciò che aveva interrotto. Mentre le stimolava il clitoride col pollice lasciò scivolare un dito all’interno della sua intimità, producendo un gemito roco ed eccitato per il fatto che non incontrò nessuna resistenza.  
\- Aaah…ngh…Katakuri ~ - gemette Iris inarcando sensualmente la schiena. Quei deliziosi gemiti rappresentavano per lui la più soave delle melodie e si ripromise che l’avrebbe sentita urlare il suo nome prima che avessero finito, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto. E Katakuri era un uomo di parola.  
Quando decise di introdurre il secondo dito sentì il bacino della donna muoversi convulsamente contro le sue dita e i suoi gemiti crescere di intensità. Temeva di poter davvero avere un orgasmo solo nell’udire quella voce così eccitata e nell’osservare quel corpo dannatamente perfetto contorcersi dal piacere tra le sue mani.  
\- Aah…K-Kata~ - sospirò affannosamente la ragazza, sollevandogli il mento per costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi. La sua erezione divenne dolorosa alla vista di quello sguardo così languido - Ti voglio. Ti desidero dentro di me, adesso – chiese con una certa urgenza, non credendo di aver avuto davvero il coraggio di esigere una cosa simile. Non credeva a molte cose, in realtà. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto potesse essere bello avere le dita di Katakuri dentro di sé, di come si era sentita trascinare in una spirale di piacere quando lui aveva iniziato a muoverle in maniera rotatoria, allargando le sue pareti bagnate dai propri umori sempre di più per prepararla quanto meglio potesse. Ma desiderava di più. Desiderava ricevere tutto quello che Katakuri fosse in grado di darle, desiderando che lui prendesse a sua volta tutto quel che aveva da offrirgli. Non era mai stata così sicura in vita sua di desiderare qualcuno ed era sicura che lui fosse l’unico.  
Dal canto suo, il Comandante sfilò lentamente le dita da lei e la baciò con passione, incatenando le loro lingue in un impaziente gioco d’incastri: - Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine – disse poco dopo, sfilandosi con una mano l’asciugamano che ancora gli cingeva la vita e liberando la sua svettante, pronta e completa erezione.  
Iris si irrigidì all’istante a quella vista, ritrovandosi inconsciamente a deglutire a vuoto.  
Non che avesse altri mezzi di paragone, tuttavia il membro di suo marito le sembrava _enorme_ , così tanto che si chiese con una certa preoccupazione se sarebbe mai stata in grado di accoglierlo dentro di sé senza che la cosa risultasse spiacevole. Katakuri, tuttavia, sembrò intuire quello che pensava e cosa l’avesse turbata così di colpo. Si sporse verso di lei e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, accarezzandole una guancia con tenerezza: - Sappi che potrai decidere di smettere in qualunque momento. Io mi fermerò immediatamente, ok?  
La fata lo guardò intensamente negli occhi e il suo corpo sembrò sciogliersi. La dolcezza di quell’uomo non aveva eguali: capiva perfettamente e si preoccupava per lei, non esigeva nulla e le dava tutto. Intuì che Katakuri non le avrebbe mai fatto del male nemmeno se lo avesse voluto. Annuendo con un sorriso, Iris avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle del marito e lo attirò verso di sé, pressandolo contro il proprio corpo. Il Comandante si posizionò meglio tra le sue gambe e si afferrò il membro, puntandone l’estremità contro la fessura calda e bagnata di sua moglie. La penetrò con quanta più delicatezza disponesse, entrando dentro di lei per circa tutta la lunghezza del glande prima che lei si irrigidisse.  
\- Cazzo… - sospirò la fata, strizzando gli occhi per il dolore e stringendo di più la presa sui capelli cremisi dell’uomo.  
\- Vuoi che mi fermi? – le chiese premuroso quest’ultimo, immobilizzandosi subito per lasciarla sistemare meglio.  
\- No, no – negò lei, traendo dei profondi respiri – Dammi solo un momento.  
Katakuri obbedì e benedisse la pazienza e il ferreo autocontrollo di cui disponeva fin dalla nascita. Pur senza muovere il bacino, si spostò dalle labbra della ragazza e riprese a baciarle il collo, sollevando poi una mano a massaggiarle un seno mentre con la bocca scendeva sul suo corpo, disseminando una scia di baci umidi attraverso la sua clavicola fino a lambire nuovamente un capezzolo tra le proprie labbra. La ragazza si inarcò contro il suo corpo e gemette sonoramente, sentendo una nuova ondata di calore travolgerle le viscere quando lui portò una mano tra le sue gambe e riprese a massaggiarle il clitoride con movimenti rotatori.  
\- Oh Dio…Aahh… Kata ~ - miagolò ancora nell’orecchio del Comandante, cominciando a muovere il bacino contro il suo pene per farlo affondare più in profondità. L’uomo stava improvvisando, ma sembrava star funzionando dannatamente bene. Ricominciò a penetrarla lentamente con delicati movimenti in avanti e indietro e, in meno di quanto pensasse, le fu completamente dentro. Le lasciò qualche secondo per abituarsi alla sua presenza, godendosi intanto quella sensazione che gli diede l’impressione di trovarsi in paradiso. Guardò Iris negli occhi quando cominciò a muoversi dentro e fuori con un ritmo inizialmente lento, incrociando le dita a quelle di lei ai lati del suo volto e non perdendosi nessuna delle espressioni di piacere che il suo viso assumeva.  
Iris gettò il capo all’indietro quando suo marito accelerò i movimenti, affondando dentro di lei con sempre più passione e con un ritmo più serrato, completamente intontita dal piacere e dallo sguardo bruciante che sentiva su di sé, su ogni centimetro di pelle.  
I gemiti di Katakuri, prima sommessi e abilmente celati, cominciarono a diventare davvero difficili da trattenere. Gemette roco contro la candida pelle del collo di Iris, tendendo poi le labbra in un sorriso che non riuscì a nasconderle.  
\- Perché… aah…perché ridi~? – chiese la fata avvolgendo le gambe attorno al busto dell’uomo, ancora in preda al piacere che quei movimenti così decisi ed energici le trasmettevano.  
\- Perché non credo di poter resistere ancora per molto se continui a stritolarmi così – rispose il Comandante, godendosi il rossore che improvvisamente era comparso sulle guance della ragazza – Ma guarda qui, sei arrossita, fatina? – la sollecitò con tono beffardo, vendicandosi per la sua strafottenza.  
Iris, se possibile, arrossì ancora di più: - S-smettila di chiamarmi fatina! – esclamò, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte prima che lui le inchiodasse il polso accanto al viso.  
\- Altrimenti che fai, fatina? – ironizzò lui aumentando ulteriormente il ritmo delle proprie spinte, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli colava lentamente lungo una tempia.  
La ragazza non ebbe né la voglia né la forza di rispondere, piuttosto urlò il proprio piacere gettando la testa all’indietro mentre veniva travolta dalla passione virile che trasudava da ogni spinta di quell’uomo meraviglioso.  
Katakuri sapeva di essere ormai vicino a venire, incoraggiato ancora di più dai deliziosi urletti in cui si erano trasformati i gemiti di piacere di sua moglie. Le afferrò saldamente una gamba e se la portò sulla spalla, così da poter beneficiare di un maggior spazio di manovra e di una penetrazione ancora più profonda che fece gridare Iris come mai aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
\- K-kata… Ah!... S-sto per venire… Aaahh!~ - gemette sonoramente ancora una volta, in preda ad un piacere folle, peccaminoso e dannatamente autentico che non credeva si potesse provare.  
\- Urla – le ordinò Katakuri con un tono basso, caldo e maledettamente eccitato – Urla il mio nome. Urla per chi stai venendo, aahh…Dio~ - era al limite anche lui, ormai. La stretta dei muscoli di Iris attorno al proprio membro gli stava facendo vedere le stelle.  
\- Aaahh!... ngh… Katakuri!!! Aaahh~ - gridò con quanto più fiato aveva in gola lasciandosi trascinare da quel tornado di emozioni che era il suo primo orgasmo.  
Pochi secondi dopo Katakuri dischiuse le labbra ansimando senza ritegno a causa delle spasmodiche contrazioni delle pareti di Iris attorno a sé. Le strinse i glutei tra le mani in un’ultima, energica spinta e si riversò completamente dentro di lei, proseguendo ancora con piccole e fiacche spinte prima di rimetterle giù la gamba e accasciarsi stancamente sul suo petto.  
La fata sospirò affannosamente e sorrise per la strana sensazione che le dava avere il caldo seme di suo marito dentro di sé, tuttavia non se ne preoccupò particolarmente. Dopotutto, il corpo delle fate funzionava diversamente e con tempi diversi rispetto a quello degli umani.  
Il Comandante le diede un leggero bacio sulla clavicola e sul collo prima di sfilarsi dolcemente da lei e abbandonarsi stremato al suo fianco, madido di sudore. Di sicuro avrebbe avuto bisogno di un’altra doccia.  
\- Allora? – chiese poco dopo tra un sospiro e l’altro, cercando di riprendere fiato – Pensi di potermi perdonare?  
Iris ridacchiò e si accarezzò il mento, decidendo se fare la stronza o concedergli qualche – altra – soddisfazione.  
\- Direi che può andare – affermò stancamente, facendoglisi più vicina e poggiando la testa sul muscoloso petto di suo marito, cullata dal suo respiro e dal battito del suo cuore che si facevano via via sempre più regolari.  
Katakuri le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle come a proteggerla da qualcosa di invisibile e recuperò il lenzuolo ai piedi del letto, coprendo entrambi: - Ti amo da morire, Iris – le confessò quasi senza pensarci, talmente quella verità fosse naturale come dire il proprio nome.  
La fata sollevò il viso dal suo petto e lo fissò con tenerezza: - Ti amo anche io da morire, Kata – confessò finalmente anche lei, chiudendo gli occhi sul suo petto e accarezzandogli dolcemente la linee che definivano il tatuaggio con la punta delle dita – E comunque davvero niente male per la tua età… - lo provocò, vendicandosi per tutte le volte che l’aveva chiamata “fatina”.  
Katakuri spalancò gli occhi a quel commento, incredulo che lei avesse davvero _osato_ dirgli una cosa del genere. Subito la spostò col braccio sul letto e si sollevò a sedere, tenendola giù con una mano sullo sterno: - La mia età? La _mia_ età?  
Iris sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, piacevolmente pietrificata dallo sguardo ardente che gli brillava negli occhi: qualcosa era scattato nel Comandante e non era sicura di poterlo più fermare.  
\- E io che volevo concederti un altro po' di tempo per riprenderti… - precisò, sovrastandola ancora una volta e inchiodandole poi i polsi sopra la testa.  
La ragazza fece per alzarsi quando lui la lasciò rendendosi subito conto, però, di avere ancora i polsi bloccati: suo marito l’aveva appena incatenata col mochi alla testiera del letto. Un brivido di eccitazione percorse nuovamente il suo corpo quando lui le accarezzò lentamente le gambe, partendo dalle caviglie per risalire a massaggiarle l’interno coscia e le grandi labbra, facendola sospirare di piacere: - Rilassati, amore mio – le sussurrò accaldato, sentendo la sua erezione risvegliarsi di nuovo: - Sarà una lunga, lunghissima notte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui! Ce l’ho fatta finalmente!  
> Allora, premetto che ho provato finalmente a dare un volto a un nome e quello qui sopra è il risultato. Mi dispiace se Iris e Kata vi possano sembrare incazzati, ma così sono voluti venire fuori, quindi abbiate pazienza XD Il motivo che mi ha spinta a colorare solo alcune zone e altre no è che il disegno a colori faceva schifo ho trovato artistica l’idea di evidenziare ciò che maggiormente contraddistingue i nostri due eroi! Spero che il risultato vi sia gradito.  
> Per quanto riguarda il capitolo, beh, credo si commenti da solo xp Io spero con tutto il cuore di non essere scesa nel volgare perché odio dal profondo dell’anima le descrizioni volgari degli atti sessuali, per cui davvero, fatemi sapere se sono riuscita nell’intento.   
> A presto, grazie di cuore per essere arrivati fino a qui!  
> Yumi <3


	12. XII. Dolce e problematica quotidianità

_**Dolce e problematica quotidianità** _

Katakuri riaprì stancamente gli occhi quella mattina chiedendosi non solo che ora fosse, ma anche per quanto avesse dormito e che in che anno si trovasse. Era passata una settimana da quando lui e Iris lo avevano fatto per la prima volta e da quel momento le sue notti erano diventate quasi del tutto _insonni_. Non solo le notti, la coppia amava approfittare di ogni momento di intimità per dare libero sfogo alla propria passione, repressa per così tanto tempo.  
Il Comandante sollevò stancamente la testa e si voltò per osservare sua moglie che riposava profondamente al suo fianco a pancia in giù, abbracciata al cuscino e con un ginocchio piegato e sollevato all’altezza della pancia. Il lenzuolo le lasciava scoperte completamente schiena e ali e bastava a malapena per coprirle il sedere ed una gamba.  
Le sue gigantesche ali erano appoggiate sul proprio petto come se fossero una coperta e Katakuri sospirò sconsolato nel pensare a quanto fosse difficile dormire con Iris accanto: ogni volta che si girava o voleva cambiare posizione doveva stare attento a non schiacciargliele col braccio o la schiena, tanto erano grandi e talmente erano improbabili le posizioni in cui la fata soleva addormentarsi. Era capitato due volte quella notte che Iris avesse cacciato un grido per questo motivo, facendolo sussultare.  
Si voltò completamente su un fianco e si sorresse la testa con la mano, sorridendo soddisfatto tra sé e sé mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo sui segni della propria bramosia che comparivano sui fianchi e sulle cosce di sua moglie, lievemente violacei ma molto evidenti in contrasto con la sua pelle chiara. Risalì fino alla sua spalla sinistra dove era appena visibile, poiché quasi del tutto rimarginato, il segno di un morso. Quello, giurò, gli era davvero scappato nella foga del momento. Iris non sembrava averci fatto caso più di tanto, talmente annebbiata dal piacere per curarsene minimamente. Anche lui, dopotutto, se si fosse guardato la schiena allo specchio si sarebbe meravigliato dei numerosi graffi che la donna gli aveva lasciato durante i loro travolgenti e decisamente _rumorosi_ orgasmi. Soffermò infine lo sguardo sui segni lasciati dai suoi famelici baci sul suo collo e non potè non provare una nuova scarica di calore scendergli ancora una volta all’inguine al solo pensiero della notte appena trascorsa.  
Katakuri era sempre stato un uomo molto goloso, testimoni le cicatrici sulle guance di quanto potesse essere vorace di qualcosa che stimolasse particolarmente il suo appetito. Da quando aveva conosciuto Iris, con sua grande sorpresa, aveva scoperto di esserlo diventato anche per quanto riguardava il sesso. I due momenti che più aspettava con impazienza nel corso della giornata erano, per l’appunto, l’ora della _merienda_ e i momenti in cui era da solo con lei. Il desiderio che provava per lei aveva addirittura superato quello per i donuts, cosa che avrebbe creduto non sarebbe mai potuta succedere.  
Ormai completamente sveglio, così come un’altra parte del suo corpo, non resistette alla tentazione di sollevare una mano per importunare un po' Iris e provocarle un dolce risveglio. Posò i polpastrelli sul segno del morso sulla sua spalla e lo strofinò dolcemente prima di ridiscendere in una carezza lungo il dorso e il fianco, fino a soffermarsi sulla sua natica sinistra, stringendola in una mano. Iris mugolò appena a quel contatto e nascose maggiormente il viso nel cuscino, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso semi-addormentato.  
Il Comandante, da bravo neo-marito che si rispetti, decise di rincarare la dose e si adagiò con il petto e l’addome sulla schiena della fata, avvolgendole il busto col braccio tatuato e depositando tutta una scia di baci sul suo collo, sulla spalla e sul braccio.  
\- Tanto lo so che sei sveglia – la provocò quando la percepì inarcarsi di più per favorire un maggior contatto tra i loro corpi.  
\- No, non puoi dimostrarlo – farfugliò Iris nel cuscino, senza la minima intenzione di sottrarsi a quel piacevole trattamento o a quello che sarebbe venuto da lì a poco.  
Katakuri sogghignò appena e portò le dita di una mano a sfiorare leggermente la sua intimità, inumidita dei primi umori derivanti da quelle carezze e dalla piacevole pressione dell’erezione del marito su di un gluteo.  
\- Il tuo corpo dimostra esattamente questo, mio piccolo donut.  
Iris ridacchiò leggermente e si voltò finalmente per guardarlo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo sulle labbra: - Mio piccolo donut? – chiese, intenerita per come stava imparando a conoscere pian piano quel suo adorabile lato nascosto.  
\- Non ti piace?  
\- Certo che mi piace! E’ solo un po' inaspettato…  
\- Beh, pensaci. Per me sei come un donut: all’esterno ricoperto da un decoratissimo strato di glassa che lo rende bellissimo da vedere, – cominciò a spiegare, posizionandosi sopra di lei – all’interno ha un morbido e dolcissimo ripieno, che può essere di tanti gusti e retrogusti diversi. Non vedo l’ora che arrivi un certo momento della giornata per poterti vedere e, infine… - si interruppe, avventandosi sulla sua bocca con impazienza e facendo scontrare le loro lingue – …adoro divorarti.  
Iris rise divertita per quanto accuratamente l’avesse paragonata al suo cibo preferito, gemendo nella sua bocca quando lo sentì inserire un dito dentro la sua intimità e muoverlo avanti e indietro.  
\- Sei davvero un uomo insaziabile tu, Kata – sussurrò accaldata, mentre suo marito scendeva con la bocca per tormentare con la lingua ogni centimetro del suo corpo: il collo, il seno, l’addome.  
\- Non mi è sembrato che ti dispiacesse stanotte. O ieri. O la notte prima ancora – ribattè roco il Comandante, sollevando gli occhi per guardarla prima di portarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe e divaricargliele con apparente tranquillità – E ora è arrivato il momento del mio _snack mattutino_ , mio piccolo e delizioso donut.  
Iris arrossì inesorabilmente a quel commento e si portò le mani sul viso, in un gesto che divertì e intenerì Katakuri allo stesso tempo.  
L’uomo si chinò tra le gambe di sua moglie e iniziò a baciarle l’interno coscia, risalendo sempre di più e soffermandosi un po' per riflettere sulla tecnica da usare. Doveva ammettere che ne aveva perso di tempo in quei giorni a fantasticare su come fare, ma la soluzione a cui era giunto gli sembrava potesse funzionare. Si avvicinò con la bocca alla femminilità di Iris e chiuse indice e pollice di una mano esattamente nel gesto “OK”, appoggiandole poi sopra i propri denti così da renderli inaccessibili. Il corpo di Iris fremette nel percepire il suo respiro caldo così vicino alle proprie labbra e, istintivamente, si ritrovò ad aprire di più le gambe sentendosi ardere dal desiderio.  
Gemette quando percepì la lingua di suo marito premere contro la sua apertura, cominciando a muoversi flessuosa partendo dal basso e risalendo fino a stimolarle il clitoride: - Dio…aahh, ngh… Kata ~ - gemette di più, quando lui concentrò tutta la sua attenzione in movimenti circolari della lingua attorno a quel sensibile bottoncino.  
Nella sua golosità, per Katakuri il sapore di Iris sarebbe stato, in qualche modo, dolce. Certo, non aveva la dolcezza dei suoi adorati donuts, ma gli piaceva da morire allo stesso modo. Pensò che non si sarebbe mai potuto stancare di assaggiare il suo sapore, di penetrarla con la lingua come stava facendo in quel momento, udendo i suoi gemiti di piacere che si intensificavano sempre più con l’aumentare del fervore delle sue lappate.  
La fata si ritrovò a stringere febbrilmente le cosce attorno alla testa del marito e i suoi capelli cremisi tra le mani quando lui la penetrò con le dita continuando imperterrito a stimolarle il clitoride.  
Gettò la testa all’indietro gridando ad alta voce tutto il suo piacere, troppo destabilizzata da quelle sensazioni per curarsi del fatto che fosse mattino inoltrato e qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirla dall’esterno della stanza.  
\- Ancora… aaahh… Katakuri ~.  
Il Comandante sorrise soddisfatto per quella reazione che lo stava eccitando oltre misura. Sentiva le gambe della donna tremare e richiudersi attorno alla propria testa e intuì che dovesse davvero essere prossima a raggiungere l’apice del piacere, a giudicare dai gemiti estasiati e dall’odore che stavano riempiendo la stanza. Posò l’altra mano sul fianco di Iris e lo strinse forte, per sfogare almeno in parte il desiderio impellente di darsi piacere a sua volta affondando dentro di lei, avvolto dalla sua stretta e morbida presa. Intensificò per l’ultima volta il ritmo delle dita nella sua intimità e della propria lingua attorno al suo punto di massimo piacere, fino a che Iris non gridò a gran voce il suo nome e non inarcò meravigliosamente la schiena stringendolo tra le gambe, prima di essere travolta finalmente dall’imminente orgasmo che le annebbiò la vista e la mente.  
\- Oddio… - sospirò la donna, liberandolo da quella morsa e respirando affannosamente sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto e terribilmente eccitato del Comandante _Sweet_ – Come diavolo fai ad essere così bravo…  
\- Ti poni ancora domande sulla mia resistenza alla mia età? – ironizzò lui, sollevandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e leccandosi dalle labbra ogni minima goccia dei suoi umori, facendola avvampare di nuovo.  
\- No… - rispose lei, ancora col fiato corto per le grida di poco prima e con gli occhi languidi alla vista dell’erezione di Katakuri, così apertamente desiderosa di attenzioni – Decisamente non più…  
\- Bene. Perché vedi, - continuò lui, chinandosi con le mani ai lati del suo viso – l’età è solo un numero. E io amo scoparti come un sedicenne con la sua prima fidanzatina – sussurrò nel suo orecchio, godendosi l’espressione imbarazzata e il colorito che aveva assunto il viso della donna sotto di sé.  
\- Sei di nuovo arrossita, fatina – aggiunse poco dopo, accarezzando la sua guancia col dorso della mano e sorridendo beffardo. Aveva scoperto di amare da impazzire stuzzicarla fino a farla arrossire. Poteva quasi diventare il suo nuovo hobby ammirare quelle candide guance imporporarsi così, in contrasto col verde pastello dei suoi bellissimi occhi.  
Il comportamento e l’intraprendenza di Katakuri erano radicalmente cambiati rispetto ai primi giorni che avevano passato da soli: Iris ricordava ancora quanto fosse schivo e timoroso quando lei gli si avvicinava col desiderio di dargli solo un innocente bacio, ma ora, invece, suo marito si era trasformato in una bestia insaziabile. Non che a lei questo dispiacesse, ovvio. Aveva passato più di cento anni senza avere nessuno accanto e ricevere tutte quelle attenzioni e tutto il suo amore la faceva stare da Dio. Tuttavia, la sua audacia spesso e volentieri la faceva sentire in imbarazzo, incerta sul come comportarsi e questo non le piaceva per niente. La loro relazione era nata con lei che gli teneva testa, non si sarebbe certo fatta sottomettere così solo perché ora avevano scoperto di essere pazzi l’uno dell’altra. Lo sguardo canzonatorio e bruciante di Katakuri su di sé le fece brillare gli occhi di una nuova luce: era comandante, sì, ma di lei no.  
Subito Iris piegò il ginocchio al petto e lo interpose nello spazio che si era venuto a creare tra di loro, dandosi una spinta col bacino sul materasso per ribaltare le loro posizioni e spingere suo marito supino. Si posizionò cavalcioni su di lui e gli bloccò i polsi ai lati del viso.  
Katakuri sbarrò gli occhi e la fissò sorpreso, decisamente ammutolito da quel suo repentino cambiamento d’umore e dal suo sguardo seducente. Avrebbe potuto spingerla nuovamente sul materasso in qualunque momento, vista anche la poca forza con la quale volontariamente gli teneva i polsi vicino al viso, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo. Lo eccitavano quello sguardo e il suo corpo così esposto davanti a sé, era dannatamente curioso di vedere cosa aveva intenzione di fare e sapeva per certo che il Kenbunshoku Haki non sarebbe stato nemmeno minimamente sufficiente.  
\- Charlotte Katakuri, - esordì la donna, chinandosi sul suo viso – l’uomo da più di un miliardo di berry, è stato atterrato dal nemico!  
Il Comandante sbattè più volte le palpebre, chiedendosi cosa stesse architettando quell’adorabile creatura.  
\- Il più forte dei figli dell’imperatrice giace con la schiena al suolo! – continuò lei cominciando a baciare il suo collo e fermandosi di tanto in tanto per continuare il suo piccolo sceneggiato – Nessuno lo avrebbe mai immaginato per un guerriero forte come lui, la cui schiena non ha mai toccato terra dal giorno della sua nascita!  
\- Oh no… - sospirò Katakuri, chiudendo gli occhi e sollevando la testa per lasciarla continuare e accarezzandole le cosce ai lati del suo ventre.  
\- Il nemico troneggia sul Comandante _Sweet_ …Il suo corpo è inchiodato al suolo alla sua completa mercè…  
\- Nessuno mi ha mai atterrato. E’ così disonorevole… proibito, peccaminoso [1]… - sussurrò l’uomo con voce baritonale reggendo quel giochetto, non del tutto conscio di quanto la situazione gli stesse miserevolmente sfuggendo di mano a poco a poco.  
Iris intanto gli morse il collo con voracità ed una certa forza, facendolo sussultare e gemere debolmente, ricordando quanto aveva fatto lui con lei la sera precedente. Scese poi lungo la sua clavicola e disseminò baci e morsi sui suoi pettorali, tracciando leggermente con le unghie il profilo del suo tatuaggio lungo tutto l’addome.  
\- Il nemico non intende lasciarlo andare. Ha tutta l’intenzione di continuare a torturarlo fino alla sua disfatta.  
Katakuri ebbe una scossa elettrica nella colonna vertebrale a quella frase. Le labbra bollenti di sua moglie bruciavano sulla sua pelle, il suo membro pulsava dolorosamente per quanto la sola idea di essere alla sua mercè lo faceva eccitare. Non aveva mai pensato seriamente di poter essere sconfitto, nemmeno una volta, ma il trovarsi in quella situazione gli fece provare sensazioni nuove e contrastanti che non facevano altro che alimentare il suo desiderio per lei. Desiderava sentire il suo tocco, la sua bocca su di sé, le sue carezze. Sollevò le mani dal letto per stringere i suoi fianchi e spostarla sulla propria erezione, ma Iris lo fermò prontamente e gli spostò di nuovo le mani sul letto, facendosi più vicina al suo viso: - No, Comandante, – ordinò con una voce calda al suo orecchio – il nemico è crudele.  
Katakuri ringhiò e si ritrovò a stringere il lenzuolo tra le dita mentre Iris, sogghignante, ridiscese a lambire il suo addome con la bocca.  
\- Aaah… Iris ~ - gemette quando lei cominciò a massaggiare la sua bisognosa erezione con la mano, continuando a baciare la linea che definiva i suoi addominali scolpiti e scendendo inesorabilmente verso il basso, fermandosi poi tra le sue gambe.  
\- La tortura dura più di quanto lui riesca a sopportare, lui lotta e si dimena quanto può per riuscire a resistere, ma il nemico è troppo forte persino per il grande Charlotte Katakuri…- sussurrò la donna rallentando e accelerando in maniera casuale il ritmo della propria mano sul suo povero membro, facendolo impazzire.  
\- Cazzo, Iris! – imprecò Katakuri portandosi le mani sulla faccia, cercando di respirare in maniera regolare per controllare i propri impulsi.  
\- Chi è Iris? – chiese sorniona, ricominciando a massaggiarlo con un ritmo più deciso.  
L’uomo gettò la testa all’indietro e gemette sonoramente: - Vuoi davvero farmi soff… ah! Ngh… ~ - ingoiò un gemito quando, prima che potesse concludere la frase, Iris ebbe sostituito la sua mano con la bocca, muovendola lentamente su e giù attorno al suo membro mentre lo avvolgeva con una mano alla base.  
Istintivamente sollevò un po' il bacino verso di lei a quel contatto, sorprendendosi di quanto potesse essere dannatamente piacevole. Sollevò il capo per osservarla mentre gli dedicava tutte quelle attenzioni e sorrise quando si accorse che, nonostante l’aria spavalda che aveva assunto fino a pochi secondi prima, stava ancora arrossendo evitando strategicamente di guardarlo negli occhi. Non riuscì a trattenersi dall’accarezzarle dolcemente una guancia.  
Iris si stava impegnando al meglio delle sue possibilità per rendere i suoi gesti i più piacevoli possibili e per seguire tutti i piccoli movimenti che suo marito faceva col bacino per assecondare il suo ritmo, ma Katakuri decise di darle una mano mettendole le mani tra i capelli per guidarla.  
\- Oh… Iris … Sì, così ~ - sospirò roco, percependo la lingua di sua moglie tormentarlo abilmente sulla punta, facendogli vedere le stelle e mandandolo sempre più vicino al raggiungimento del massimo piacere. Per non averlo mai fatto dovette ammettere che era davvero molto brava.  
Il Comandante strinse delicatamente i suoi capelli turchesi e le impartì un ritmo più veloce, muovendo contestualmente i fianchi verso la sua bocca per mimare una penetrazione.  
\- Mio piccolo donut, stai per farmi venire… ~  
Iris si sentì le guance andare a fuoco per quanto la voce dell’uomo la eccitasse e imbarazzasse allo stesso tempo e ringraziò di avere i suoi lunghi capelli davanti al viso a proteggerla dal suo sguardo. Con l’aumentare dei gemiti e dei movimenti del suo bacino, la fata velocizzò ancora il ritmo della propria mano e delle labbra attorno alla sua virilità e avvertì una certa tensione nei muscoli delle sue gambe e dell’addome, accompagnata dal sapore amarognolo di alcune prime gocce nella propria bocca. Katakuri si premurò di spingere delicatamente la sua testa di lato per farla spostare, ma la ragazza gli afferrò il polso e lo abbassò sul materasso, continuando a succhiare avidamente fino a che lui non urlò il suo nome e non si riversò all’interno della sua bocca. Iris non poteva dire che la cosa fosse inaspettata, tuttavia ebbe qualche prima difficoltà a mandar giù il suo seme e tossì appena quando ci riuscì, sollevandosi in ginocchio e asciugandosi col dorso della mano qualche goccia sfuggita sulle sue labbra.  
Il Comandante si rilassò soddisfatto sul materasso con un’espressione estasiata sul viso mente sua moglie lo osservava, sorridendo fiera. Nessuno aveva mai avuto il privilegio di vederlo ridotto in quello stato: lo stoico, calmo e potente Katakuri era completamente lontano in quel momento, sostituito da un disordinato, ansimante e inebriato uomo solo per causa sua. Lo trovò ancora più bello ora che era così _umano_ di fronte a sè e decise di stendersi sul suo corpo per abbracciarlo e baciarlo dolcemente, ricambiata subito dalle sue braccia protettive che le si avvolsero attorno al corpo.  
\- Mi piace il tuo sapore – mormorò la ragazza accarezzandogli la testa.  
\- A me piace il tuo. Neanche la migliore glassa sui miei donuts preferiti potrebbe essere dolce come te.  
\- La smetti di paragonarmi al cibo! – lo redarguì Iris scoppiando a ridere con lui e nascondendo di più il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
\- Scusami, è più forte di me! – ridacchiò Katakuri lasciandole a sua volta qualche bacio sui capelli – Che ne diresti di farci una doccia e andare a mangiare qualcosa? Sto morendo di fame – le propose ricevendo un deciso cenno di consenso, prendendola per mano per dirigersi poi verso il bagno.  
Fu sorpreso anche del fatto che riuscì a trattenersi dall’avventarsi nuovamente su di lei, tanto il desiderio di cibo stava avendo la meglio su di lui.  
  
  
  
Quando la coppia fece capolino in cucina, Iris avvertì qualcosa di strano aleggiare nell’aria che la rese alquanto impacciata.  
La prima cosa che la colpì fu l’orario: erano ormai le undici passate e aveva talmente fame che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto pranzare. Suo marito le faceva dare fondo a tutte le sue energie, eppure ne aveva sempre avute parecchie.  
La seconda cosa che la sconvolse alquanto fu la presenza di Victor e Rose, occupati a preparare la colazione/pranzo/brunch. La donna era palesemente rossa in viso mentre aveva dato il buongiorno, distogliendo prontamente lo sguardo verso il basso subito dopo. Victor, invece, si era limitato a sorridere come uno che la sa lunga: - Buongiorno Iris-sama e Katakuri-sama! – disse, per nulla imbarazzato dalla loro presenza – Desiderate un caffè?  
Katakuri accettò di buon grado e superò prontamente sua moglie senza curarsi particolarmente del suo imbarazzo, accomodandosi poi al tavolo per sfogliare incuriosito il giornale fresco di giornata. Iris cercò di non pensare al fatto che non avevano fatto altro che gridare di piacere per tutto il tempo senza preoccuparsi di non essere soli e si sedette anche lei, mentre Victor posava di fronte a loro le tazze di caffè e vari piatti colmi di dolci, uova strapazzate, salsicce e altri salati.  
\- Dormito bene, signora? – le chiese poi facendo il finto tonto, mentre sua moglie si coloriva come un peperone e si inventò di aver dimenticato qualcosa nella dispensa, dileguandosi immediatamente dalla stanza.  
Iris avvampò imbarazzatissima cercando con lo sguardo l’aiuto di Katakuri che invece, bastardo com’era, si limitò a ridacchiare e a continuare a leggere imperterrito le notizie.  
La ragazza assottigliò lo sguardo e lo fissò truce. Non poteva vedere la sua espressione da sotto la sciarpa ma immaginava alla perfezione il suo ghigno soddisfatto, da grandissimo bastardo di un Charlotte: - B-benissmo, Victor, g-grazie. E tu? – balbettò a occhi bassi, rigirandosi tra le mani la tazza di caffè pur di non incontrare il suo sguardo.  
\- Oh, non molto a dire la verità – spiegò lui, voltandosi verso il piano cucina per permettere a Katakuri di abbassarsi la sciarpa per sorseggiare la sua bevanda – Ho il sonno molto leggero, sapete. Basta il minimo rumore a tenermi sveglio.  
La fata si nascose il viso tra le mani e diede un calcetto sullo stinco del marito da sotto al tavolo, il quale sembrava quasi che si fosse messo d’accordo col cuoco per stuzzicarla. Avrebbe davvero dovuto approfondire questo sadico gusto che aveva per il farla arrossire…  
Per sua fortuna – o sfortuna, considerato il soggetto non si poteva mai sapere – quel poco discreto e spinoso giochetto a cui stava giocando il fedele chef di suo marito venne interrotto dall’arrivo di Cracker.  
\- Ehilà! – esordì il secondo Comandante _Sweet_ salutandoli con un cenno della mano sulla fronte – Come tira da queste parti?  
\- Meravigliosamente – rispose Katakuri con un’espressione del viso meno torva e minacciosa del solito.  
\- E tu, dolcezza? Come mai sei tutta rossa?  
\- N-niente! – farfugliò Iris, finendo velocemente di divorare la sua colazione e bere il caffè prima di scattare in piedi – I-io mi sono dimenticata di…ehm…di avere un appuntamento con Pudding! Quindi… vado a prepararmi – concluse frettolosamente la fata, svignandosela subito dalla cucina. Di sicuro il suo colorito non avrebbe retto anche alle _simpaticissime_ battute di Cracker.  
\- Cosa ti porta qui a Komugi, fratello? – chiese serio Katakuri quando Iris si fu allontanata e fu rimasto solo nella cucina con lui.  
Il Cavaliere dei Biscotti si accorse dello sguardo lascivo e affamato che il fratello lanciava di tanto in tanto al cibo sul tavolo e sbuffò, mettendosi le mani dietro al collo e dondolandosi sulla sedia: - Guarda che puoi mangiare davanti a me. Ho solo tre anni meno di te, so che aspetto hai.  
Il diretto interessato sbuffò a sua volta e ignorò il consiglio, sapendo perfettamente di poterlo fare ma trovandosi estremamente a disagio nel farlo. Era Iris l’unica persona con la quale non provava vergogna nel mangiare e, nonostante sapesse che per molti dei suoi fratelli più adulti la cosa non rappresentava un problema, lo era per lui.  
\- Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Ti dico perché sono passato e poi ti lascio fare colazione in pace.  
Katakuri lo ringraziò mentalmente, grato che ogni tanto anche lui si comportasse come una persona normale e dotata di senno.  
\- Riguarda il nostro problema comune, fratello, la farina -. Il primo Comandante _Sweet_ strinse i denti, capendo perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo Cracker - La mietitura è oramai prossima e il grano è piccolo e rachitico, la granella che ne viene fuori è scarsissima. Di questo passo non coprirà nemmeno la metà del fabbisogno dell’arcipelago, figuriamoci le esportazioni.  
Katakuri annuì e si grattò la testa, ripensando a come Big Mom fosse preoccupata per la questione negli ultimi giorni. Da quando era diventato ministro della farina non si era mai ritrovato in una situazione simile. I campi di grano dell’arcipelago erano fonte di una delle principali materie prime, se non la più importante, della produzione dei loro dolci. Per non parlare delle possibili crisi alimentari dell’imperatrice: senza la farina gestirle sarebbe stato impossibile e non osava nemmeno immaginare la catastrofe che si sarebbe abbattuta su di loro se solo fosse successa una cosa del genere.  
\- Lo so, ci stavo pensando anche io – rispose preoccupato – Lasciami mangiare qualcosa e andiamo a controllare. Si tratterà sicuramente di una qualche malattia di cui non siamo a conoscenza, bisogna cercare qualcuno che possa saperne qualcosa.  
\- Posso venire con voi? – si intromise Iris, catturando l’attenzione dei due uomini su di sé – Mi dispiace, non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare. Ci sono problemi nella crescita del grano, giusto? Forse posso essere d’aiuto, lasciate che venga con voi.  
I due fratelli si scambiarono un’occhiata di consenso: - Beh, qualsiasi suggerimento che possa aiutarci a risolvere questa gigantesca seccatura sarebbe ben accetto – commentò il maggiore.  
Cracker osservò per qualche secondo la fata sorridere in direzione del fratello e si ritrovò a pensare ancora all’idea _malsana_ che gli frullava nella testa già da qualche giorno a quella parte.  
Di fatto, Charlotte Cracker non aveva mai considerato i numerosi mariti di Big Mom, compreso il suo stesso padre di cui non conosceva nemmeno il volto, come membri della famiglia. Come buona parte dei Charlotte, era sempre stato fermamente convinto che la famiglia è fatta dal sangue, per cui chiunque non lo condividesse con loro non poteva essere che un estraneo. Tuttavia, questa sua convinzione aveva timidamente iniziato a vacillare nel momento in cui suo fratello maggiore si era innamorato così sinceramente di quella donna.  
Anche lui, come i fratelli minori, rispettava profondamente le opinioni e le idee di Katakuri, arma più potente della loro famiglia e secondo per forza solo all’imperatrice, e per quest’ultimo Iris _era_ senza ombra di dubbio parte della famiglia. Il minore si ritrovò a pensare a come questo fosse possibile, come potessero essersi legati così tanto pur partendo da un matrimonio combinato, a mero fine riproduttivo. Per quanto la fata gli piacesse molto, non era per nulla contento del fatto che una convinzione così profondamente radicata nel suo cervello stesse mutando dopo più di quarant’anni di vita, mettendolo in difficoltà a quel modo.  
Come minimo voleva essere assolutamente certo che la donna fosse degna della loro fiducia e della stima che il maggiore nutriva nei suoi confronti. Dopotutto, Bege non lo aveva mai convinto del tutto, gli era sempre sembrato che nascondesse qualcosa. Iris, però, gli sembrava una persona molto più sincera, del tutto incapace di mentire. Decise più che mai che l’avrebbe messa alla prova e, se non si fosse rivelata all’altezza, non avrebbe avuto pietà nello sbattere in faccia al fratello la verità. Katakuri di sicuro lo avrebbe fermato se avesse conosciuto le sue intenzioni ma in fondo, si disse, lo faceva per il suo bene.  
Lo conosceva e capiva il suo stato d’animo meglio di quanto i fratelli si sarebbero aspettati e non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo soffrire, anche a costo di subire la sua ira.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: https://images.app.goo.gl/xTdJz1MDmSAZiheK8  
> (Non so quanti di voi avranno colto questa piccola chicca X’D)


	13. XIII. Sotto pressione

_**Sotto pressione** _

Il campo di grano di Komugi Island era indiscutibilmente la più vasta distesa di terra coltivata che Iris aveva mai avuto modo di vedere in tutta la sua vita.  
Ricordava che, quando era piccola e viveva ancora a _Sidhe,_ il suo regno, si divertiva con le sue sorelle maggiori a giocare a nascondino nei grandi campi di mais che limitavano il confine del suo villaggio. Si rese presto conto, tuttavia, che in uno spazio del genere quel gioco sarebbe stato impossibile: l’area che le si apriva davanti raggiungeva dimensioni considerevolmente maggiori, estendendosi a perdita d’occhio al punto da rendere difficile individuarne la lunghezza. Iris ipotizzò che dovessero essere almeno sei o sette kilometri, come minimo.  
Katakuri storse il naso quando osservò più da vicino ciò che i contadini lamentavano già da qualche tempo: il grano aveva un aspetto pietoso. Quella che un tempo era una distesa sconfinata e florida aveva assunto in quel momento un aspetto poco promettente e acciaccato, mentre le spighe color dell’oro che si stendevano verso il cielo mosse dal vento parevano invece improduttive e macilente.  
\- E’ davvero peggio di quanto pensassi – commentò il rosso con una certa preoccupazione nella voce.  
La fata aprì un po' il grande mantello scuro che suo marito la invitava caldamente a indossare quando usciva, nel timore costante che qualche malintenzionato potesse mettere gli occhi su di lei per loschi scopi, e si inginocchiò tra quelle gracili spighe al limitare del campo, rigirandosene una nella mano. Percepì una sensazione fastidiosa nelle viscere, a metà tra la sensazione che si prova nel mangiare qualcosa andato a male e quella di chi soffre di vertigini e guarda giù dall’ultimo piano di un palazzo.  
\- Questa terra sta soffrendo parecchio…- osservò, portandosi istintivamente una mano a massaggiare lo stomaco.  
\- In che senso? – domandò Cracker fissandola con attenzione mentre Katakuri si chinò verso di lei con le mani sulle ginocchia, preoccupato che potesse sentirsi poco bene.  
\- E’ difficile da spiegare – disse Iris voltandosi, avendo la loro più completa attenzione – E’ come se me lo sentissi dentro. Riesco a percepire la sofferenza quando me la ritrovo davanti. E’ da quando sono arrivata qui che ho questa sensazione.  
I due Comandanti _Sweet_ si guardarono l’un l’altro quasi a bocca a aperta, increduli della capacità della donna.  
\- Ma è un’altra peculiarità della tua razza? – chiese suo marito.  
\- Beh, non esattamente – spiegò la fata alzandosi in piedi, in evidente difficoltà nello spiegare qualcosa di così complesso che nemmeno lei riusciva a comprendere del tutto – Alcuni di noi riescono a farlo e altri no. A me succede da quando ero piccola, quindi penso di esserci nata così. Nessuno nella mia famiglia ne è mai stato capace. Non so perché mi succeda, ma succede e basta, credo…  
Cracker prese a strofinasi il mento con il pollice, pensieroso: - Potrebbe trattarsi di Kenbunshoku Haki? – chiese al fratello – Non c’era la regina degli uomini-pesce, come si chiamava… Otohime del regno di Ryugu. Lei non era capace di usarlo per conoscere lo stato d’animo delle persone? -. Katakuri annuì e si voltò nuovamente verso sua moglie, fissandola interrogativo: - Sì, a occhio e croce potrebbe essere qualcosa del genere.  
Iris fece spallucce: - Non saprei. Nella nostra lingua questo lo chiamiamo “ _tuigse”_ [1] .  
Il rosso le sorrise con uno sguardo palesemente innamorato e le posò una mano sulla spalla, accarezzandogliela da sopra il mantello: - Hai qualche idea su cosa si tratti?  
\- Non ne sono del tutto sicura, lasciami pensare... – rispose la fata prima di inginocchiarsi nuovamente.  
I due osservarono incuriositi la donna estrarre il coltello da caccia dalla fibbia che si portava attorno alla coscia e, con la punta affilata, tagliare con precisione chirurgica per tutta la lunghezza il fusto di una spiga a partire dalla biforcazione delle foglie per esaminarne l’interno.  
Le foglie della pianta e il lume interno erano ricoperte da una sorta di pustole polverulente giallastre, striate per tutta la lunghezza e dall’aspetto marcescente. Scostò la glumetta dai chicchi e fu sollevata dal notare che, almeno quelli, erano sani. Se fosse riuscita a far guarire la pianta non ci sarebbero stati problemi nel raccolto, a parte la scarsità. Ma anche in quel caso pensò che si potesse fare qualcosa.  
\- Non ho mai avuto modo di occuparmi di grano, ma queste macchie mi ricordano tanto una malattia fungina che colpì una pianta di pomodori nel mio orto, alcuni anni fa – continuò Iris - Per curarla feci morire il fungo responsabile dell’epidemia usandone la forza vitale, o “ _neart_ ” nella nostra lingua, per rimarginare le macchie necrotiche. Qui potrei provare a fare la stessa cosa.  
Cracker ammutolì a quella spiegazione, non riuscendo a credere che una cosa del genere potesse essere possibile. Katakuri, invece, aveva già avuto modo di vedere sua moglie all’opera quando gli curò le ferite provocate dall’attacco del cinghiale, durante il viaggio di nozze. Non che sottovalutasse le sue capacità, ma un campo così immenso gli sembrò un’impresa troppo grande per una ragazza dall’aspetto così delicato: - Iris, sei sicura che non comporti rischi per te?  
La donna sorrise amabilmente: - Ce la faccio, Kata, fidati di me -. Il Comandante sospirò sperando che avesse ragione e, con suo fratello, si allontanò quando lei consigliò loro di indietreggiare un po’.  
Iris trasse un profondo respiro e poggiò con decisione i palmi sul suolo, chiudendo gli occhi in un’espressione concentrata. Katakuri spostò lo sguardo continuamente da sua moglie al campo e lentamente, molto lentamente, i due uomini cominciarono a vedere gli effetti di ciò che la fata stava facendo: non fu molto il cambiamento del colorito giallognolo e brunastro delle piante a sorprenderlo, sostituito dal verde brillante nelle foglie e dal dorato nei chicchi, bensì una specie di intreccio di venature luminose emergenti da sotto il terreno che, dalle sue mani, si diramavano a perdita d’occhio per raggiungere ogni singola spiga di quella distesa, come i rami di una gigantesca quercia che si moltiplicano verso l’alto a partire da un unico tronco. Quella immensa distesa dorata continuò a brillare sotto i loro occhi esterrefatti per almeno una decina di minuti abbondanti, in uno spettacolo che li lasciò a bocca aperta.  
Iris stava sudando visibilmente e sperò che suo marito restasse imbambolato ancora per un po' nell’ammirare il suo operato, sicura che l’avrebbe fermata se si fosse accorto di quanto si stesse sforzando per mantenere la concentrazione e l’impegno necessari a raggiungere ogni singola spiga. Non credeva sarebbe stato così difficile farlo, era sicuramente uno dei compiti più ardui che avesse mai svolto. Quando finalmente sparì del tutto dal suo corpo la sensazione di disagio che l’aveva attanagliata da quando era giunta lì decise che poteva fermarsi.  
I due Comandanti furono come riscossi da una _trance_ quando quelle diramazioni luminose cominciarono a diminuire di intensità e a ritrarsi pian piano verso le mani della fata, la quale si era accasciata stancamente facendo perno sui polsi.  
\- Iris! – la richiamò preoccupato Katakuri prendendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi – Hai esagerato!  
\- No, sto benissimo Kata, davvero. E’ stato solo un po’ impegnativo – disse debolmente la donna cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Non ebbe molto successo però poiché, non appena fu in piedi, ebbe un mancamento e barcollò all’indietro. Sarebbe di sicuro finita col sedere per terra se suo marito non avesse previsto la caduta e non l’avesse prontamente sorretta con le sue braccia possenti. L’uomo, irremovibile, le ordinò perentorio di sedersi per recuperare un po' di forze, facendole mangiare un paio di caramelle gommose che portava sempre con sé – come armi – per farle assimilare zuccheri.  
Le spostò poi una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie, facendosi più vicino a lei: - Sei stata bravissima, mio piccolo donut - sussurrò in modo tale che il fratello non potesse sentirlo, facendola sorridere con dolcezza.  
\- Si può sapere come cazzo hai fatto?! – le chiese impressionato Cracker, più che mai convinto di voler testare anche le capacità di quella donna, oltre che le sue intenzioni e i suoi pensieri.  
Iris si rilassò per riprendersi dallo sforzo, cercando di organizzare i pensieri per spiegare il più chiaramente possibile come il suo potere funzionasse: - Immagina una reazione, nella quale reagiscono A e B a dare come prodotto A modificato – spiegò, gesticolando con le mani per risultare più cristallina – In queste condizioni, io sono solo un catalizzatore: consumo e incanalo l’energia di B in A, ottenendo il prodotto finale. Questo è il nostro caso, nel quale il campo malato e il parassita costituiscono i reagenti e il campo risanato il prodotto finale.  
Cracker annuì con le sopracciglia aggrottate, avendo afferrato alla meglio ciò che la fata intendeva.  
\- In assenza di B, - continuò Iris - diventerei io uno dei reagenti e mi consumerei io stessa per far avvenire la reazione [2]. Tuttavia, mentre il primo caso risulta semplicemente faticoso, il secondo sarebbe deleterio, potenzialmente letale per me. E’ la legge basilare della vita: per ottenere qualcosa bisogna dare in cambio qualcos’altro del medesimo valore [3].  
\- Beh, questo di certo non risolve il nostro problema – sbuffò allora Cracker incrociando le braccia e tornando a concentrarsi sul campo di grano – Come hai detto tu, hai guarito le piante eliminando i parassiti ma sono ancora le misere e scarne spighe di grano di poco fa. Immagino che farle crescere un po’ sarebbe chiedere troppo, vero? – domandò con una certa presunzione, tale da far innervosire il maggiore che lo guardò accigliato.  
\- Ha già fatto abbastanza, Cracker – affermò Katakuri alquanto irritato – Può essere pericoloso. Se c’è uno scambio che deve essere rispettato, lei non ne prenderà parte di certo.  
\- Non esattamente, forse c’è un altro modo – obiettò ancora la ragazza, facendo leva sul braccio di suo marito per alzarsi in piedi, avendo recuperato finalmente parte delle sue energie – Una delle cose di cui siamo capaci è immagazzinare grandi quantitativi di energia accumulandola da dove vi sia una grossa densità di esseri viventi, non so, come un bosco magari. O una piazza affollata.  
Il minore dei fratelli la guardò incerto: - E questo non avrebbe effetti negativi su di te?  
Iris scosse il capo: - Più che altro è molto faticoso. Tanto che questa specie di serbatoio di energia ha una durata limitata di qualche ora prima di dover essere rilasciata. Questo potrebbe aiutare nella crescita rapida delle spighe.  
\- Non sono molto convinto – disse il rosso visibilmente scettico, al che Iris gli strinse una mano nella propria.  
\- Kata, è importante. L’avete detto anche voi, senza la farina l’economia di Totto Land ne potrebbe risentire. E dubito che vostra madre sia facilmente gestibile senza dolci -. Katakuri sospirò sconsolato, sapendo quanto avesse ragione e quanto quella situazione potesse risultare dannosa per loro – Lascia che me ne occupi io, ce la posso fare – continuò lei, riuscendo in qualche modo a convincerlo.  
\- Ti serve un luogo densamente popolato, hai detto. Credi che la Foresta della Seduzione possa andar bene? – chiese allora il maggiore, rivolgendosi anche a suo fratello.  
“La Foresta della Seduzione, che magnifica coincidenza…” pensò Cracker sorridendo tra sé e sé. Il destino sembrava quasi incoraggiarlo di più in quello che stava per fare e per cui Katakuri, probabilmente, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.  
\- Dovrebbe andar bene – disse la fata – Quanto dista da Komugi?  
\- Una quarantina di minuti di navigazione sostenuta verso Whole Cake Island – spiegò il secondo Comandante, prendendo il fratello per un braccio per avere la sua attenzione – Lascia che sia io ad accompagnarla, fratello. Tu dovresti aspettare qui e provare a spiegare ai contadini com’è maledettamente possibile che questo enorme campo sia guarito in così poco tempo. Ti conviene inventare qualche buona scusa.  
Katakuri dovette ammettere che aveva ragione, sebbene l’idea di non essere con sua moglie in un’operazione del genere lo infastidisse profondamente. Si sentì costretto ad accettare con un sorriso amareggiato stampato sul viso, osservando i due allontanarsi verso la vicina costa dove era attraccata l’imbarcazione con la quale aveva circumnavigato l’isola.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma aveva uno stranissimo, brutto presentimento fin dentro le ossa che lo rendeva tutt’altro che tranquillo.  
Oh, quanto ci vedeva lunga.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Durante la traversata verso Whole Cake Island Cracker fu insolitamente silenzioso. Iris si sarebbe sicuramente aspettata qualche battuta inappropriata delle sue o qualche commento inopportuno, invece nulla. Trovò decisamente strano il suo comportamento e le sembrò che la guardasse di soppiatto in modo molto diverso dal solito, come se la stesse studiando. Non potè che trovarsi a disagio in sua presenza e desiderò ardentemente arrivare a destinazione il prima possibile. Fu solo quando attraccarono che l’uomo decise di aprir bocca: - Allora, Iris, come ti trovi qui a Totto Land?  
La fata lo seguì lungo il sentiero ricoperto di pasta di zucchero bianca che terminava in prossimità dell’enorme foresta che si spalancava davanti a loro. La Foresta della Seduzione le appariva a prima vista come un qualsiasi bosco fittamente denso di alberi, tuttavia la donna aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo in una foresta _reale_ da poter percepire che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, a cominciare dal fatto che si sentiva costantemente osservata.  
\- Beh, è indubbiamente una vita diversa da quella che conducevo prima. Diciamo che mi ci sto abituando – rispose, pensando a quanto la famiglia Charlotte andasse assolutamente metabolizzata a piccole dosi.  
\- E che mi dici di mio fratello Katakuri? Come vanno le cose tra voi? – chiese poi lui, voltandosi per guardarla, indecifrabile – Perdonami se sono indiscreto, è solo che Katakuri non parla molto, come avrai potuto notare.  
\- A dire la verità con me parla moltissimo – obiettò la fata, sentendo il disagio crescere sempre di più dentro di sé – E devo dire che va bene tra di noi, sebbene la nostra relazione non sia partita esattamente col piede giusto…  
\- Sia chiaro, anche se fosse il contrario non potrei certo biasimarti – ribattè Cracker facendosi più vicino.  
\- Non capisco…  
\- Lui ti ha mostrato cosa nasconde sotto quella sciarpa, vero?  
Iris si arrestò di colpo e aggrottò le sopracciglia: - Certo che lo ha fatto.  
\- Davvero? Volontariamente? – domandò l’uomo sibillino, riprendendo il suo cammino attraverso la foresta, sorridendo tra sé quando notò il germe del dubbio palesarsi nelle parole della donna.  
\- Ecco, non proprio - disse lei abbassando lo sguardo – E’ successo per caso che io lo vedessi e non ha reagito molto bene, mi ha quasi strangolata…  
L’uomo si limitò a mugugnare a denti stretti, annuendo distrattamente e sottintendendo qualcosa che alla fata sfuggì, ma che le sembrò sospetto: - Direi che qui vada bene, ci siamo addentrati abbastanza – osservò il Comandante _Sweet,_ fermandosi di colpo. Iris si sedette al suolo e incrociò le gambe, posando i palmi per terra iniziando ad accumulare energia: - Perché mi hai fatto quelle domande sulla bocca di Katakuri? Cosa intendevi? – gli chiese dopo qualche minuto, non riuscendo a pensare ad altro se non allo sguardo quasi impietosito che le aveva rivolto poco prima.  
\- Oh, ma niente – le rispose lui sbuffando con un gesto della mano, non fugando le perplessità della donna che continuava a guardarlo interrogativa – Dico solo che non mi sorprende la sua reazione, ecco tutto. Lui è fatto così, ha sempre ucciso chiunque non fosse della famiglia che gli avesse visto la bocca. Direi anche che sei fortunata ad essere ancora viva.  
\- Ma io sono sua moglie, ho il diritto di sapere. Sono anche io la sua famiglia – obiettò Iris, profondamente irritata dal concetto che quelle persone avessero di famiglia.  
Cracker sospirò un po' troppo sonoramente e le si affiancò: - Iris, parliamoci chiaro. Il vostro è un matrimonio combinato, nulla di più e nulla di meno. E tu sei una donna di straordinaria bellezza – disse sovrapponendo le dita a quelle della ragazza sul terreno, sentendola irrigidirsi per quel contatto inappropriato – Potresti far cadere ai tuoi piedi il più potente dei re, non devi fingere di star bene con un uomo con una mostruosa bocca da anguilla pellicano – le sussurrò con un tono di voce molto strano, quasi suadente.  
Iris indietreggiò col busto indispettita e tolse la mano dalla sua, non gradendo affatto né quella vicinanza indiscreta né che suo marito venisse deriso davanti a lei: - La bocca di Katakuri non è affatto mostruosa – sibilò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
\- Iris, ti puoi fidare di me. E’ vero, sono un Charlotte anche io, ma non credere che mi piaccia vivere in questa famiglia, con queste regole – mormorò ancora lui, avvicinando il proprio viso al suo.  
\- Ma di che cosa stai parlando, Cracker?  
La fata non riusciva a credere al suo comportamento. Cracker le era sempre apparso come uno dei più fedeli dei figli di Big Mom e le era sempre sembrato che ci tenesse ai suoi fratelli. Le faceva male sentire quello che le stava dicendo. Le faceva male sapere che suo marito, che aveva sacrificato tutto fin da un’età nella quale certe scelte ti segnano come persona, ti segnano come un coltello che ti si affonda dentro e incide a sangue chi sei, venisse così insultato alle spalle proprio da una delle persone per cui aveva fatto tutti quei sacrifici.  
\- Sto cercando di farti capire, Iris, che puoi essere sincera con me e che sono dalla tua parte. Capisco come ti senti e so quanto può essere difficile essere obbligata a vivere una vita non tua. Io non ti biasimo affatto, sai. Non ti biasimerei se mi dicessi che in realtà odi l’esserti ritrovata sposata con un uomo dall’aspetto di un mostro contro il tuo volere.  
Iris interruppe immediatamente quel che stava facendo e balzò in piedi, guardandolo fiera dall’alto il basso: - Con tutto il rispetto, Cracker, deve ancora nascere la persona che può obbligarmi a fare ciò che non voglio.  
L’uomo si alzò e le si avvicinò molto lentamente, costringendola ad indietreggiare per mantenere quella invisibile distanza di sicurezza impartita da una situazione sconveniente: - Potresti arrivare a ricrederti, cara Iris.  
\- Oh, io non credo proprio.  
\- E se ti dicessi che ho la possibilità di farti andare via di qui?  
\- Cosa? – chiese Iris sempre più turbata, indietreggiando fino a che la sua schiena non impattò contro un albero.  
\- E’ ora che dica le cose come stanno, una volta per tutte – annunciò lui raggiungendola, intrappolandola posando entrambe le mani sul tronco ai lati del suo viso – Odio questa famiglia. Odio questa vita, ma soprattutto odio che anche tu debba esserne costretta…  
La donna scosse il capo più confusa che mai.  
\- Perché tu mi piaci, Iris. Dal primo momento in cui ho posato lo sguardo su di te. Mi piaci, e farò in modo di portarti via da questo inferno – disse prima di afferrarle il mento con una mano e annullare la distanza tra le loro labbra.  
Iris spalancò gli occhi e, prima che Cracker avesse modo di accorgersene, gli mollò un sonoro schiaffo sul volto con tutta la forza che aveva - e che l’uomo scoprì non essere poca - facendogli voltare la testa di lato e barcollare.  
\- Cazzo! – urlò la fata, allontanandosi da lui con una rabbia tale da farle luccicare gli occhi – Ma che cazzo fai Cracker?! Sono la moglie di tuo fratello! Dio!  
L’uomo si voltò nuovamente a guardarla asciugandosi un rivolo di sangue che aveva preso a colargli dal naso, sorridendo soddisfatto per essere riuscito finalmente a suscitare la reazione che sperava di vedere.  
La donna, intanto, sentiva le mani prudere per quanto volesse picchiarlo e non riusciva a capacitarsi davvero di quello che aveva provato a fare: - Viscido farabutto! Io amo Katakuri! Non è un mostro e non intendo dare retta alle tue stronzate sulla sua bocca! Tu non hai la più pallida idea di quello che c’è stato tra noi sulla mia isola e di cosa abbiamo passato! E non verrò da nessuna parte con te perché sono stata _io_ a scegliere di restare qui! _Io_ ho scelto di far parte di questa famiglia e sempre _io_ so cosa è meglio per me! E io ho scelto Katakuri, ficcatelo nel cervello! – urlò con la potenza di un fiume in piena che straripa da una diga.  
“Eccola la rabbia che desideravo. Chissà come ti comporterai adesso, fatina” pensò Cracker sorridendole beffardo: - Stupida donna! Piantala di credere alle favole! Ha già provato a ucciderti una volta, cosa ti fa pensare che non possa farlo di nuovo?  
Iris strinse i denti e gli si avvicinò minacciosa con lo sguardo di una belva inferocita: - Perché mi fido ciecamente di lui. Sono su questo arcipelago da meno di un mese e mi sembra di conoscere mio marito meglio di quanto facciate voi che lo conoscete da una vita! Se prova a uccidere chiunque guardi il suo vero aspetto la colpa non è altri che di questa famiglia, che ha riposto sulle sue spalle il peso di un impero!  
Il Comandante la fissò in silenzio per un po', sogghignante. La pazienza di Iris stava inevitabilmente cedendo alla voglia di togliergli quel sorrisetto dalla faccia a suon di pugni e giurò che l’avrebbe fatto se avesse continuato a spalare quella valanga di letame addosso all’uomo che amava. E non le fregava un accidente che fosse suo fratello, anzi, questo peggiorava solo le cose.  
\- E va bene, allora – rispose serafico – Se non vuoi ammetterlo con le buone lo farai con le cattive – concluse prima di battere le mani.  
Iris spalancò gli occhi quando vide comparirsi davanti un soldato con un’armatura fatta di biscotti, un elmo a spazzola con le corna e sei braccia, ciascuna delle quali brandiva una spada simile a _Pretzel_ , l’enorme spada a doppio taglio di Cracker.  
\- Ma cosa… - mormorò sconvolta la donna prima che il soldato biscotto puntasse tutte le sei spade verso di lei e cercasse di infilzarla. Balzò agilmente all’indietro evitando per un soffio di essere impalata e si liberò immediatamente dal mantello per avere una maggiore agilità nei movimenti, intuendo che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.  
Quel bastardo stava facendo sul serio.  
Il soldato biscotto la raggiunse immediatamente in poche falcate e scagliò le tre spade del lato sinistro verso di lei, che prontamente schivò l'attacco abbassandosi e facendo una capriola in avanti, rotolando subito dopo di lato per evitare di essere calpestata con un calcio che produsse una faglia nel suolo.  
\- Cracker! Tu sei pazzo! – gridò la fata riuscendo ad evitare un’ulteriore falciata proveniente dall’alto.  
\- Non sono pazzo, Iris! Ammetti di stare mentendo! Accetta di voler venire via con me da questo posto e io smetterò di attaccarti, altrimenti non mi resterà altra scelta!  
La ragazza corse in cerchio per cercare di raggiungere il Comandante e cambiargli i connotati, ma il soldato la raggiunse in pochissimo tempo e lei si piazzò dietro ad un albero per deviare e rallentare i colpi coordinati di quelle sei spade.  
\- Io non ammetterò mai quello che non è vero! Ed la verità è che sono innamorata di Katakuri!  
Le spade le provocarono un taglio sulla guancia e sul braccio nel momento in cui la fata si diede una spinta verso l’alto con le ali per superare il soldato, ma questo le permise di avvicinarsi ancora di più all’uomo tanto da poterlo raggiungere con un pugno che lui deviò con l’avambraccio.  
“Che impressionante velocità” pensò Cracker, sbalordito dalla sorprendente agilità di movimenti della ragazza. Era più esile e minuta rispetto al suo soldato biscotto, eppure riusciva ad approfittare di ogni punto cieco per svincolarsi abilmente dall’attacco. Dovette ammettere che ci sapeva fare, non era da tutti sopravvivere ai suoi attacchi per tutto quel tempo uscendone quasi illesi. Naturalmente non avrebbe mai permesso che venisse colpita mortalmente, non voleva certo essere fatto a pezzi da Katakuri e da sua madre, ma doveva mettere alla prova le sue capacità. Il Comandante aveva intenzione di testare numerose cose, in realtà: i suoi sentimenti verso suo fratello, la sua forza, la sua resistenza, ma soprattutto la sua lealtà. Era per questo che la stava attaccando e avrebbe continuato a farlo fin quando non l’avesse vista allo stremo delle forze o non si fosse arresa, dichiarando il falso pur di avere risparmiata la vita. La prima parte del suo piccolo esperimento era andata bene, l’aveva quasi convinto della sua sincerità.  
Però si sa, la verità viene a galla solo alzando al massimo la posta in gioco.  
Si chiese se fosse il caso di salire di livello con la difficoltà di quella prova: Iris era bravissima a evitare tutti i suoi attacchi, ma come avrebbe reagito se messa alle strette e forzata al contrattacco?  
\- Sei un vigliacco, Cracker! – strillò la fata con furore esplosivo quando lo vide battere nuovamente le mani per generare altri due soldati biscotto, che non persero tempo ad attaccare.  
Non aveva altra scelta, doveva reagire per eliminarne almeno uno o non sarebbe riuscita ad evitarli tutti. Estrasse velocemente il coltello dalla fibbia sulla sua coscia e lo strinse con i palmi di entrambe le mani, dopodichè si fiondò sul soldato più vicino prima che gli altri la raggiungessero e colpì l’armatura con la punta affilata. La lama rimbalzò deviata dalla durezza di quel biscotto e la fata saltò immediatamente in alto per evitare le spade degli altri due soldati, che finirono invece per fare a pezzi il primo.  
“Merda!” si disse quando si accorse che l’armatura di quel bastardo era stata abbastanza dura da smussare la filettatura del coltello.  
Era ora di giocarsi l’asso nella manica.  
La ragazza chiuse a pugno la mano che reggeva l’arma e questa, insieme al coltello, si rivestì fino al gomito di una brillante copertura nerastra dall’aspetto metallizzato che Cracker conosceva molto bene.  
“Sorpresa sorpresa!” pensò il Comandante _Sweet_.  
Quella donna non solo possedeva probabilmente una forma di Kenbunshoku Haki, ma sapeva padroneggiare anche il colore dell’Armatura! Si chiese se questo Katakuri lo sapesse…  
La ragazza, sospesa a mezz’aria, chiuse le ali e le appiattì sulla schiena scendendo in picchiata, trafiggendo uno dei soldati biscotto nell’intersezione dei biscotti che ne componevano l’armatura, mandandola in frantumi e permettendole di annientarlo.  
\- Sei sveglia, hai capito subito il loro punto debole - commentò l’uomo, mentre lei con altri rapidi movimenti fu in grado di fare lo stesso con gli altri due.  
La fata si lasciò cadere su un ginocchio per riprendere fiato, ancora provata dallo sforzo fatto per il campo di grano. Si considerò fortunata per essere almeno riuscita ad accumulare un po' di energia prima che tutto degenerasse così tanto. Quel maledetto bastardo la stava sfiancando senza darle un attimo di tregua solo per farla cedere, ma lei non era una che cedeva. Non l’aveva mai fatto e non avrebbe cominciato di certo con lui.  
\- Tutto questo potrebbe finire in qualunque momento. Dipende solo da te.  
Iris sollevò il capo e inchiodò lo sguardo nel suo, assottigliando gli occhi come due rasoi e stringendo i pugni: - Dovrai uccidermi allora, perché io non ho mai mentito – sibilò con voce sottile, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi con una determinazione che lui non aveva mai visto.  
\- Come desideri.  
Immediatamente altri cinque soldati biscotto si materializzarono davanti a lei, facendola impallidire. Troppi. Troppo da poter gestire. Guardò il suo coltello e storse il naso quando si rese conto che, nonostante l’Armatura, la lama si era notevolmente smussata al punto da rendere ancora più difficoltoso perforare i biscotti. E decisamente non aveva forza a sufficienza per combattere con una lama stondata. Era evidente da questo quanto il potere dell’uomo fosse superiore al suo e dovette ingegnarsi per trovare un’altra soluzione, ma le serviva guadagnare tempo. Fu in quel momento che, per sua fortuna, due alberi si pararono tra lei e la schiera di soldati biscotto: - Cracker-sama, – esordirono gli alberi sotto lo sguardo sbigottito della donna – noi crediamo che non sia una buona idea attaccare la moglie di Katakuri-sama…  
“Gli alberi parlano!? Ma che razza di foresta è questa?!” si domandò ancora, comprendendo finalmente il perché avesse avuto l’impressione che gli alberi avessero gli occhi. Pensò che dovessero essere anche loro degli _homeis_ creati da Big Mom, ma non era decisamente il momento migliore per interrogarsi su questi dettagli.  
\- Non vi intromettete o vi faccio a pezzi – intimò loro Cracker, minaccioso – Queste sono questioni di famiglia -. I due alberi ammutolirono a quella risposta e si fecero timidamente da parte.  
Iris non perse altro tempo e approfittò della distrazione dell’uomo per librarsi in volo e allontanarsi velocemente da lì, processando velocemente tutto ciò che osservava di sotto alla ricerca di qualcosa di una qualche utilità.  
Fu quando si accorse del fiume verdognolo che scorreva ad una cinquantina di metri di distanza che i suoi occhi si illuminarono.  
Cracker e i suoi cinque soldati le erano alle calcagna e stavano quasi per raggiungerla, lei però fu più rapida e scese in picchiata tuffandosi nel fiume di succo si mela lasciando l’uomo disorientato, incerto su che intenzioni avesse.  
Qualche secondo più tardi la ragazza riemerse a tutta velocità dal fiume sollevando con le ali una spropositata quantità di succo che si riversò disastrosamente sui soldati biscotto. Prima che il Comandante potesse realizzare cosa ciò comportasse, Iris si avventò con un urlo su tutti i soldati uno dopo l’altro, mandandoli in frantumi anche con la sola forza delle mani nude rivestite di Haki, tanto erano diventati fragili una volta impregnati di liquido.  
\- Ma che brava – si complimentò Cracker sinceramente colpito dal quel perfetto connubio tra tecnica, intelligenza e forza, stagliandosi di fronte a lei quando la vide accasciarsi nuovamente in ginocchio al suolo, esausta e rallentata nei movimenti dal succo che le impregnava i vestiti, i capelli e le ali.  
Era ormai la fase finale per un’ultima prova, sebbene potesse ritenersi soddisfatto. Impugnò _Pretzel_ e la puntò contro la gola della donna: - Te lo chiederò un’ultima volta. Dimmi la verità. Ammetti di non essere parte di questa famiglia e io non ti sgozzerò seduta stante.  
Iris sorrise e sollevò dignitosamente il busto mostrando meglio il proprio collo, mantenendo nobilmente il contatto visivo: - Vaffanculo. Ho già detto la verità.  
Cracker le sorrise di rimando e sollevò la sua spada sopra la testa, pronto a calarla giù con accanimento se non fosse che si ritrovò disarmato nel giro di un attimo. Un tridente intercettò la lama della sua spada con una forza tale da sbalzargliela via di mano e percepì un pugno raggiungerlo all’altezza del petto, riuscendo tempestivamente a pararlo incrociando le braccia indurite dall’Haki.  
Katakuri torreggiava tra lui ed Iris con lo sguardo ferino di una belva crudele mentre Bruleè era accorsa dalla fata per accertarsi che stesse bene.  
\- E voi cosa diamine ci fate qui?! – chiese il minore, interdetto dalla presenza dei due fratelli.  
\- Dovremmo essere noi a chiederlo! Sono stata io a chiamare Katakuri! – strillò Bruleè fissandolo aspramente - Abito dall’altra sponda del fiume, nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato!  
Katakuri voltò il capo per sincerarsi che sua moglie stesse bene, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando realizzò che aveva solo qualche graffietto che si stava già visibilmente richiudendo da solo: - Cosa cazzo pensavi di fare, Cracker? Come cazzo ti salta in testa di aggredire la _mia_ donna disarmata con i tuoi fottuti soldati?! – indagò il rosso con una rabbia in corpo tale che lo avrebbe potuto fare a pezzi in quel momento.  
L’uomo dai capelli viola lo fissò enigmatico per qualche secondo, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno alle altre prima di lasciarsi andare ad una sonora risata: - Direi che questa piccola messa in scena può finire qui.  
\- Che cosa? – mormorò sconvolta Iris, trovando chissà dove dentro di sé la forza di alzarsi, aiutata da Bruleè.  
Katakuri strinse i pugni ancora di più: - Faresti meglio a spiegare o giuro che ti polverizzo all’istante.  
Cracker mise le mani davanti al petto per cercare di tranquillizzare il maggiore, sapendo dentro di sé che avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche le conseguenze del suo gesto. Si era sentito un verme quando aveva provato a sedurre Iris e aveva detto quelle cose disgustose su suo fratello, ma era sempre stato convinto che il fine giustificasse sempre i mezzi: - Era tutta una sceneggiata per mettere alla prova te, Iris. E te la sei cavata alla grande su tutta la linea, sei anche più forte di quanto mi aspettassi. Mi hai convinto.  
\- Che cazzo significa che ti ho convinto?! Mi stavi per tagliare la gola! – urlò la donna avvicinandoglisi come se avesse avuto il diavolo in corpo.  
\- Non avevo realmente intenzione di ucciderti o ferirti, Iris. Katakuri non me lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Ma avevo bisogno di testarti. Avevo bisogno di sapere se fossi sincera nei confronti di mio fratello e leale verso la nostra famiglia. E poiché hai resistito fino all’ultimo con orgoglio difendendo le tue convinzioni non posso che ritenermi soddisfatto del risultato. Ripeto, mi hai convinto.  
Iris spalancò la bocca, allibita: - Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai provato a baciarmi e infangato il nome di mio marito per niente!?  
Kakaturi lo guardò trucido: - Tu vuoi morire! Nessun cazzo di uomo può azzardarsi a posarle nemmeno un occhio addosso e tu provi a baciarla?! Sei il mio maledetto fratello, pezzo di merda di un traditore!  
\- Non lo definirei “per niente”. Ho avuto la prova che posso considerarti davvero parte della nostra famiglia. E non sono così viscido! Sei bellissima, certo, ma non ci avrei mai provato davvero con te. Sei la donna di mio fratello, che stimo e rispetto come pochi, e come tale sei assolutamente intoccabile, cazzo.  
\- Cracker, io non so cosa cazzo hai nel cervello. Lei è mia moglie! Sono io a decidere se è parte di questa famiglia o no! – urlò il maggiore sollevando un pugno per colpirlo, pugno che il minore riteneva meritato e che sarebbe stato pronto a ricevere senza opporsi, fermato però da Iris che si parò tra i due per separarli.  
\- Non mi pento di quello che ho fatto, fratello. Sarei pronto a rifarlo ancora se necessario. Se vuoi che lei sia una Charlotte a tutti gli effetti deve mostrarsi degna di meritarlo per avere la nostra fiducia. Ed è solo così ho potuto avere prova di ciò.   
Iris respirò profondamente, accarezzando leggermente il braccio di Katakuri per calmarlo e voltandosi verso il fratello, portandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui: - Cracker, io non credo che arriverò mai a comprendere del tutto cosa passi per la testa a voi Charlotte - sospirò mettendosi le mani sui fianchi – Però ti credo quando dici che lo hai fatto per il bene della tua famiglia. E non posso certo prendermela con te per questo. Ma ti giuro, se ti azzardi un’altra volta a sottopormi un altro giochetto del genere troverò il modo di ucciderti – sussurrò fissandolo impassibile per alcuni secondi, poi chiuse le dita di una mano e gli tirò un poderoso pugno ricoperto di Haki sulla faccia, facendolo indietreggiare e sanguinare dal labbro e dal naso.  
\- Dio, che male! – si lamentò la fata stringendosi la mano che pulsava dororosamente, causa il differente livello di forza tra i due – Ma così siamo pari! E ora, se non vi dispiace, ho del lavoro da fare – aggiunse poco dopo, sbuffando stancamente e sedendosi finalmente sul terreno, aprendo i palmi sul suolo per recuperare velocemente energia e per poter accumulare quella necessaria alla crescita del grano. Bruleè, sconvolta da quanto aveva appena visto, evitò di porsi ulteriori domande e assistette alla meglio la ragazza in quel che stava facendo, per evitare che avesse un collasso.  
\- Non finisce qui, fratello – gli ricordò Katakuri assottigliando lo sguardo minaccioso.  
Cracker, di tutta risposta, sorrise a trentadue denti e gli circondò una spalla col braccio, come se nulla fosse successo: - Sapevo che avresti capito, fratellone. Cosa non si fa per la famiglia, vero?  
Katakuri chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni sentendo la palpebra tremolargli dalla rabbia e il nervosismo. Il fatto che Iris lo avesse perdonato non significava certo che lo avrebbe fatto anche lui. E, ancora una volta, ebbe bisogno di contare mentalmente fino a dieci.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Quando quella sera tornarono a casa, Iris quasi pianse di gioia per il fatto che Victor avesse preparato una cena coi fiocchi. Stava morendo di fame e necessitava assolutamente di recuperare le forze riempiendosi lo stomaco con del buon cibo. Suo marito rimase sconvolto osservandola mangiare con così tanta voracità la sua e anche la propria cena, tanto che Victor fu costretto a prepararne dell’altra per permettere di cenare anche al padrone di casa. Dove lo avesse messo tutto quel cibo poi, rimaneva un mistero.  
\- Dì un po' tu, - la interrogò poco dopo, sporgendosi verso di lei sul tavolo – perché non mi hai detto di saper usare il Busoshoku Haki?  
Iris lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato e le guance gonfie di cibo: - Che?  
Suo marito roteò gli occhi e indurì il braccio col colore dell’Armatura davanti a lei.  
\- Oh! Quello! – esclamò lei, mandando giù un boccone con un colpetto sul petto decisamente poco elegante – Non avevo capito che ti riferissi a questo quando me ne hai parlato! Nella nostra lingua lo chiamiamo “ _armachd_ ”[4], ed è stato mio nonno ad insegnarmi ad usarlo – gli spiegò la fata, e Katukuri non potè che pensare a quante cose non sapesse ancora di lei, a quante ne avesse scoperte solo quel giorno.  
Si domandò se un giorno gli avrebbe mai raccontato qualcosa in più sulla sua vita, cosa era successo davvero quando lei e suo nonno erano scappati dalla loro terra, quello che avesse provato. Di sicuro l’avrebbe ascoltata come lei aveva sempre dimostrato di fare con lui.  
  
Dopo essersi fatta una doccia rigenerante per levarsi di dosso quel succo di mela appiccicaticcio, Iris indossò un paio di slip e una maglietta bianca – di suo marito – molto larga e lunga fino a metà coscia e si gettò a peso morto sul letto, esausta. Katakuri, accanto a lei, le accarezzò distrattamente la pancia e ammorbidì lo sguardo per la prima volta da quel pomeriggio movimentato.  
\- Che giornataccia – commentò la donna, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio causato dalla stanchezza.  
\- Mi dispiace per oggi. Non avevo idea che Cracker fosse capace di una cosa del genere.  
Iris rise debolmente, voltandosi verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi: - Siete una famiglia fuori di testa, davvero. Uno più strano dell’altro.  
\- E’ una cosa così brutta? – domandò il Comandante con una vena di timore nella voce, timore che sua moglie percepì perfettamente.  
\- No, Kata, non lo è affatto. E’ bello sapere che ci sia qualche matto persino disposto a farsi pestare a sangue da te pur di assicurarsi che la persona al tuo fianco ti ami – gli disse teneramente facendo sorridere Katakuri di cuore. Sì, suo fratello Cracker era decisamente un idiota ma, quanto meno, era un _buon_ idiota.  
\- E poi, così ho potuto scoprire quanto puoi essere geloso! – aggiunse lei con un sorrisetto furbo – E così nessun altro può posare gli occhi su di me, eh?  
Katakuri arrossì fino a diventare dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli: - Non so di che parli – mormorò, voltandosi dall’altra parte del letto.  
\- Ti ho visto, sai. Ti usciva il fumo dalle orecchie ed eri adorabile! – rispose la donna scandendo lentamente l’ultima parola.  
\- Dormi, Iris. Sei stanca e stai straparlando.  
\- Certo, come no… Geloso… – ripetè la fata ridacchiando contro la sua schiena nuda, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
\- Buonanotte, Iris – borbottò ancora lui, attendendo per qualche secondo un’altra delle risposte pronte di sua moglie, che invece non arrivò mai. Voltò il capo verso di lei solo per trovarla profondamente addormentata con un’espressione felice e rilassata sul viso. Quel suo bellissimo e perfetto viso che non si sarebbe mai stancato di contemplare come la più preziosa delle reliquie. Le sollevò delicatamente il braccio che gli cingeva la vita e si girò per poterla avvolgere in un abbraccio protettivo, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla. Coprì entrambi con il lenzuolo e sorrise come un ragazzino innamorato alla piccola smorfia che lei fece quando depositò un bacio sui suoi capelli ancora umidi e profumati.  
No, Katakuri non aveva bisogno affatto di un test per capire se lei fosse o no parte della sua famiglia.  
\- Non sono geloso – le ribadì ancora in un orecchio con una punta di orgoglio , pretendendo come sempre di avere l’ultima parola in quel quadretto che, in realtà, lo esilarava come un bambino.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: “Tuigse”, parola gaelica tradotta con “percezione” o “comprensione”;  
>    
> [2]: deformazione professionale xD Mi dovete scusare, ma la chimica è quello che faccio nella vita e l’unico modo che ho trovato per spiegare in maniera rigorosa il funzionamento del potere di Iris è usare come modello le reazioni chimiche! Spero di non essere risultata tediosa, ma lo dovevo fare per forza xD Inoltre, per quanto riguarda il fatto di immagazzinare energia, mi sono ispirata a Sakura di “Naruto”;  
>    
> [3]: Il mantra di “Fullmetal Alchemist”, che altro non è se non una rivisitazione della legge di Lavoisier: nulla si crea, nulla si distrugge, tutto si trasforma;  
>    
> [4]: “Armachd”, parola gaelica tradotta con “armatura”.  
>    
> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> Approfitto dell'occasione per fare un ringraziamento sincero a voi tutti che leggete la storia e di cui non conosco il nome. Sapere che apprezzate quello che scrivo continuando a leggere mi dà tutta l’energia e la gioia per continuare a farlo <3  
> Vi invito davvero col cuore a lasciare qualche commento, se lo gradite, per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate della trama o dei personaggi e per scambiare opinioni qualora ce ne sia bisogno (e sicuramente c’è, come in tutte le cose della vita xD), lo apprezzerei moltissimo <3  
> A presto ragazzi, con profondo affetto!  
> Yumi


	14. XIV. Mille buoni motivi (parte 1): Socrate

_**Mille buoni motivi (parte 1): Socrate** _

Una delle cose che Iris apprezzava di più della nuova vita che stava conducendo era la possibilità di poter passare ore a oziare sul divano della biblioteca di Katakuri, sorseggiando un buon tè e divorando con gli occhi i tanti libri che suo marito conosceva per poi parlarne con lui, in preda alla curiosità di sapere se la pensassero allo stesso modo.  
Quello che stava leggendo in quel momento era tra i più interessanti che le fossero mai capitati tra le mani: narrava di un professore e di suo nipote che, una volta decifrata una pergamena runica, riescono a trovare un passaggio per raggiungere il centro della Terra e affrontare mille avventure, guidati dagli indizi lasciati dall’autore della pergamena stessa [1]. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per poter vivere anche lei un’avventura del genere. Si fece più vicina al libro, trattenendo il fiato quando un uragano travolse i protagonisti e accelerò la lettura posando la tazza sul tavolino di fronte a sé. Era talmente concentrata che ebbe un sussulto quando il libro le venne strappato malamente di mano, restando con le braccia sollevate a mezz’aria mentre suo marito dietro di lei le stampava un veloce bacio sul capo.  
\- Ehi! – si lamentò irritata – Ero sul più bello! Ridammelo! – ordinò tendendo una mano verso di lui, ottenendo solo che lui sollevasse ancora di più l’oggetto sopra la sua testa.  
\- No, mio piccolo donut. Vai a prepararti, voglio portarti fuori stasera – le disse Katakuri, abbassandosi la sciarpa e chinandosi su di lei per baciarla, assaporando con gusto il sapore fruttato del tè dalla sua bocca. Pur essendo un uomo estremamente impegnato tra missioni, gestione della propria isola e alleanze, ci teneva ad essere il miglior marito del mondo per Iris e desiderava dedicarle tutto il tempo libero che aveva a disposizione.  
\- Mmh… - mormorò pensierosa la donna, staccandosi appena da quel bacio – Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento, Charlotte Katakuri?  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e la zittì temporaneamente infilando la lingua nella sua bocca, baciandola con più passione e attirandola dalla nuca verso le proprie labbra: - Forse sì. Dopotutto, non ho mai avuto l’occasione di farlo.  
Iris ridacchiò: - Mi dovrò vestire elegante allora, data l’occasione. Sei il primo uomo ad avermi mai chiesto un appuntamento.  
Il Comandate le rivolse un sorriso inebetito e piuttosto fiero, sentendosi sinceramente onorato.  
  
La ragazza avrebbe dovuto prevedere che non faceva nessuna differenza il fatto che avesse indossato il bel vestito rosso dallo scollo a cuore lungo fino alle ginocchia che Pudding le aveva regalato, per due semplici motivi: primo fra tutti il fatto che avrebbe dovuto comunque coprirsi del tutto col suo solito mantello scuro; secondo, il fatto che in ogni caso suo marito glielo avrebbe levato di dosso alla prima occasione buona. Tuttavia la fata decise di sorvolare, avendo gradito non poco lo sguardo lascivo che Katakuri le aveva lanciato e il suo boccheggiare spaesato durato qualche secondo di troppo.  
Munito di un cestino di pic-nic pieno di dolci e tenendola per mano, il Comandante la guidò attraverso le strade piene di vita di Hakuriki Town, fermato di tanto in tanto da alcuni passanti. Iris si ritrovò ad essere alquanto gelosa della – non voluta - popolarità del marito, ma naturalmente questo non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Per sua fortuna l’uomo riuscì a svincolarsi abilmente da tutti quegli ammiratori e, attraverso strade secondarie di cui lei ignorava l’esistenza, raggiunsero un piccolo promontorio erboso ed isolato a ridosso del mare, dal quale si poteva ammirare la vista del tramonto e udire le onde infrangersi contro la scogliera sottostante, accompagnate dagli strilli dei gabbiani che si stagliavano contro l’arancio del cielo.  
Iris rimase a bocca aperta per la bellezza di quel paesaggio che sembrava essere uscito direttamente da un quadro impressionista, colpita anche da quanto romanticismo trasudasse da quella scelta per il loro primo appuntamento: - E’ qui che porti tutte le tue ragazze, Kata? – chiese scherzosamente incrociando le braccia al petto, strafottente proprio come piaceva a lui.  
\- No, solo quelle che mi voglio portare a letto – rispose lui con un sorriso sghembo, suscitando la risata di Iris che per tutta risposta gli diede un colpetto sul braccio. Sospinse sua moglie verso un albero che si affacciava a qualche metro dallo strapiombo e si sedette poggiandovi contro la schiena, lasciando che lei si accomodasse tra le sue gambe, poggiata al suo petto.  
Iris era la prima donna con cui guardava quel panorama nonché l’unica con cui avesse mai voluto farlo. Katakuri aveva sempre desiderato portare qualcuno di importante in quel posto, che era probabilmente il suo preferito su tutta Totto Land a parte casa sua, e si era sempre domandato come sarebbe stato e che cosa avrebbe avuto di speciale questa persona per convincerlo a condividere qualcosa per lui di così intimo e prezioso. Lì, nascosti da occhi indiscreti, cercò di trovare finalmente una risposta a quelle due domande.  
Si sentiva leggero come non lo era mai stato, completo e straordinariamente bene. Per la prima volta, gli sembrò di possedere tutto quello che era necessario per essere felice e fu come se le cose stessero andando esattamente come avrebbero dovuto. Quella magnifica creatura tra le sue braccia era stata la prima persona, da quando Bruleè era stata ferita, ad essere riuscita a infrangere la durissima corazza in cui si era avvolto per proteggere la sua famiglia. L’unica che fosse riuscita a creare una crepa tanto profonda non usando la più forte delle armi o il dolore, bensì con una carezza sul viso in un momento in cui tutto gli sembrava che stesse miseramente andando a puttane. Gli aveva sorriso quando lui aveva provato a ucciderla e l’aveva guardato con dolcezza quando era nel suo lato peggiore. Ma la cosa più importante che Iris aveva fatto per lui era avergli permesso di accettarsi lui stesso così com’era. Perché, forse, non era così terrificante e spaventoso come aveva sempre pensato, la sua bocca non era davvero così mostruosa, i suoi denti non erano poi così affilati… Forse, stava davvero imparando a crederle quando lei gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e gli diceva che era bello. Se una donna fiera, testarda e immensamente gentile come lei aveva scelto di donare tutto il suo amore ad uno come lui in modo così sincero e totalizzante, doveva pur voler dire qualcosa. Forse, anche lui era degno almeno un po' di ricevere qualcosa di tanto prezioso. Forse, un minimo se la meritava anche qualcuno come lui un po' di felicità, si ritrovò a pensare, nonostante tutte le cose terribili che aveva fatto in passato e quelle che avrebbe commesso in futuro.  
Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, su quell’essere unico e puro di cui era grato per l’esistenza, grato del fatto che, fra tutti, avesse scelto proprio lui e le rivolse uno sguardo innamorato, stringendola più forte come a non volerla lasciare mai più.  
C’erano mille buoni motivi per cui Iris era importante per lui, mille buoni motivi per cui l’amava, ma senza dubbio il più importante era l’essere riuscita a fargli amare, addirittura, anche se stesso.  
Proprio in quel momento, la ragazza alzò il capo e lo posò sulla sua spalla, incontrando il suo sguardo e sollevando la mano per sfiorargli la guancia in una carezza: - A cosa stai pensando? – chiese in un sussurro, chiudendo gli occhi quando lui si abbassò la sciarpa e le prese il viso tra le mani, baciando dolcemente le sue labbra con lentezza ed estasiandosi della loro morbidezza e del loro dolce sapore: - Penso solo a quanto sia sconfinato l’amore che provo per te.  
Iris arrossì e sorrise: - Solo perché non sai quanto è grande il mio, mochi.  
\- Mochi? – chiese Katakuri ridendo divertito.  
\- Sì, mochi. Come Mochi-man. Tu sei un uomo di mochi, non credi? – spiegò la fata, tutta contenta del nuovo nomignolo che gli aveva trovato - Sembra il nome di un supereroe! – aggiunse scoppiando a ridere da sola e coinvolgendo inevitabilmente anche Katakuri nella cosa.  
L’uomo non perse tempo e prese un donut dal cestino da pic-nic, infilandolo tra i denti di sua moglie mentre era impegnata a ridere: - Ecco, mangia così la smetti di fare battute strambe -. Gli bastava passare solo qualche minuto in sua presenza per trovare qualche buona ragione per cui era pazzo di lei: era l’unica persona che riuscisse a farlo ridere sinceramente in quel modo becero e infantile, anche senza che dicesse qualcosa di chissà quanto divertente. Semplicemente, la risata di Iris era contagiosa. Qualunque cosa gli fosse andata storta nel corso della giornata o qualsiasi preoccupazione avesse, scompariva magicamente dalla sua testa quando lei rideva.  
Iris tirò un morso alla ciambella e ne prese un’altra per suo marito che però, nel morderla, fece cadere del ripieno che si riversò - per fortunata coincidenza, pensò lui - sulla pelle del suo seno, sporgente dalla scollatura. Senza che lei avesse nemmeno il tempo di cercare qualcosa con cui pulirsi, Katakuri le sorrise maliziosamente e si chinò sul suo petto, raccogliendo lentamente con la lingua ogni goccia di cioccolato che scivolava impunemente verso il solco tra i suoi seni.  
\- Gnam… - mormorò baritono il Comandante, pensando a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto ricoprire di glassa il suo piccolo donut e poi leccargliela via da ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Iris sentì un ben famigliare calore risvegliarsi prepotentemente fra le cosce e gemette sommessamente a quel gesto, ricambiando lo sguardo languido di suo marito e sollevandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.  
La vista del suo seno intrappolato e stretto in quell’abito rosso, sbattuto così senza ritegno davanti ai suoi occhi, fu sufficiente a fargli pulsare e indurire prepotentemente il membro nei pantaloni. Afferrò la donna per i fianchi con una certa violenza e avvicinò il suo busto alla bocca, ringhiando quando prese a mordicchiare leggermente uno dei suoi seni da sopra la stoffa e passando la lingua in corrispondenza del capezzolo, sentendolo inturgidirsi al suo passaggio. Iris gettò la testa all’indietro e soffocò un altro gemito molto più eccitato del precedente, desiderando ardentemente che la prendesse in quel momento con forza.  
\- Non qui – disse roco Katakuri quasi percependo i suoi pensieri, sollevando lo sguardo carico di lussuria per guardarla negli occhi – Andiamo a casa.  
\- Mmh, non lo so… - disse lei facendo la vaga, accarezzando con le dita sottili l’intreccio di muscoli che definiva le sue braccia possenti e le mani, saldamente conficcate nella pelle morbida dei suoi fianchi – E’ il nostro primo appuntamento e già mi inviti a casa tua?  
Il Comandante ghignò e la tirò con forza verso di sé, facendola scontrare contro il suo petto massiccio togliendole il fiato: - Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non vuoi che ti scopi allora, amore mio.  
Iris gli morse il labbro inferiore con ferocia, stringendo le sue spalle tra le dita: - Lo sai che non sono brava a mentire, mochi.  
Katakuri sorrise baciandola con passione un’ultima volta, poi si alzò e recuperò il cestino, finendo di mangiare tutti i donuts per cercare di calmare i suoi istinti animaleschi: - Andiamo, prima che cambi idea e ti spogli qui.  
\- Chi ha detto che la cosa mi dispiaccia? Cos’è, hai una reputazione da mantenere, Comandante? – chiese la fata con finta aria innocente, ma con occhi liquidi come il mare.  
\- Stai giocando col fuoco, fatina. Non provocarmi o rischi di scottarti - sussurrò roco al suo orecchio, prendendola per mano e affrettandosi verso casa.  
\- Oh, non vedo l’ora.  
  
  
Durante il percorso fino a casa, Iris si arrestò improvvisamente sentendo una sensazione urente nello stomaco, talmente fastidiosa da costringerla a chinarsi col busto in avanti. Conosceva bene quella sensazione, sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.  
\- Ti senti male? – le chiese subito suo marito, affiancandosi a lei e cercando il suo sguardo. Iris, invece, si guardava intorno circospetta e mosse lentamente alcuni passi verso un vicolo piuttosto buio, seguita da Katakuri che lanciava occhiate guardinghe in ogni direzione. Addentratisi maggiormente, sentirono distintamente un lamento provenire da dietro una cassa di legno. Una volta che la fata l’ebbe spostata, la testa di un gattino di circa un anno fece capolino da sotto un vecchio giornale, cosa che permise all’uomo di capire non solo l’origine di quei gemiti lamentosi, ma anche per quale motivo sua moglie si fosse comportata così stranamente di punto in bianco.  
\- Ehi, ciao! – sussurrò la donna piegandosi sulle ginocchia, avvicinando le mani al gatto che cominciò a digrignare i denti e abbassare le orecchie, pronto ad attaccarla.  
\- Iris! Potrebbe avere la rabbia, stai attenta! – la redarguì suo marito afferrandola per le spalle per tirala indietro.  
\- Non ha la rabbia, Kata. Ha una zampa rotta, guarda – spiegò lei, togliendo il giornale dalla sua visuale per permettergli di osservare lui stesso la zampa anteriore del felino innaturalmente piegata all’indietro, sebbene la luce della sera non fosse sufficiente a valutarne la gravità – Chissà cosa ti è successo. Vieni qui piccolo, lascia che ti aiuti - continuò lei, tendendo una mano vicino alla sua zampa e venendo morsa immediatamente con un ringhio feroce. Aspettandosi quella reazione, Iris indurì subito le braccia con l’Haki e cercò di prendere il gatto senza rischiare di fargli male: - Kata, apri il cestino da pic-nic per favore.  
Il rosso la guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate: - Come prego?  
\- Apri il cestino. Hai visto come morde e graffia? Non posso mica potarlo a casa in braccio! – replicò, annoiata per quanto a volte la costringesse a sottolineare l’ovvio.  
\- E chi ha detto che lo porteremo a casa nostra?  
\- Ma fai sul serio? Ti aspetti che lo lasci qui a morire? Apri quel cestino ti dico!  
Katakuri si inginocchiò per guardarla negli occhi: - Iris, non porteremo questo sacco di pulci a casa nostra. Curalo qui e basta.  
Iris assottigliò lo sguardo: - Non posso. Ha una frattura, dobbiamo disinfettare la ferita e raddrizzargli l’osso prima. Mi serve portarlo a casa. Il cestino!  
\- Ho forse l’aria di un veterinario, per caso?  
La ragazza strinse le labbra e si alzò in piedi con quella bestiola inferocita che miagolava indemoniata e che cercava in tutti i modi di morderle il braccio, visibilmente perplessa dal fatto che i suoi graffi e morsi non sorbissero il minimo effetto: - Charlotte Katakuri, apri subito quel dannatissimo cestino o a casa ci entreremo solo io e il gatto stasera! – urlò guardandolo dall’alto in basso ad un palmo dal suo viso, con l’aria di una che non ammetteva repliche e che non si sarebbe fatta certo scrupoli a cacciarlo fuori dalla camera da letto, se lo avesse ritenuto necessario.  
\- Va bene - sbuffò il Comandante dopo alcuni secondi, aprendo il cestino di pic-nic e lasciando che lei vi deponesse con attenzione il felino, che nemmeno in questo caso perse occasione di soffiare in loro direzione e di provare a morderli.  
\- Grazie! – esclamò poi irritata la donna, strappandogli l’oggetto dalle mani e precedendolo verso la loro casa. Katakuri la osservò allontanarsi sbattendo più volte le palpebre prima di decidersi a seguirla.  
E tanti cari saluti alla sana serata di sesso.  
  
  
Una volta arrivati a casa, Iris salutò i due domestici e chiese loro di liberare il tavolo della cucina per poggiarvi sopra il cestino.  
Quando Katakuri lo aprì, il micio non perse tempo e gli diede un’altra zampata sulla mano, preventivamente indurita dall’Haki: - Ci hai provato, stronzetto.  
Iris gli lanciò un’occhiataccia di rimprovero e prese il felino tra le mani indurite, deponendolo sul tavolo. Ora che poteva osservarlo meglio, era veramente carino nonostante l’espressione incazzata: aveva un meraviglioso manto nero con una foltissima coda bianca, chiazzato di bianco anche sul musetto, sulle zampe e sul ventre. La ragazza avrebbe azzardato dire che era _in pendant_ con l’abbigliamento di suo marito.  
\- Kata, tienilo fermo. Rose, Victor, per favore, mi portereste una stecca di legno, una pianta, del disinfettante e delle bende? – domandò gentilmente, prima che la donna scomparisse in giardino e suo marito in bagno per recuperare quanto richiesto, entrambi dubbiosi sull’utilità della pianta in una circostanza del genere.  
Il gatto cominciò a lamentarsi ancora di più quando Katakuri lo pressò dalla collottola e dal bacino contro il tavolo e soffiò verso Iris, mettendosi poi a strillare, quando lei gli prese la zampetta offesa e la disinfettò: - Questo ti farà male, mio piccolo amico – gli disse sinceramente dispiaciuta prima di riallineare con un movimento secco e a sangue freddo l’osso spezzato.  
Katakuri dovette fare parecchia forza per tenerlo fermo e i due domestici si impietosirono visibilmente nell’udire i miagolii sofferenti di quella povera bestia.  
La fata, stoica e rilassata come se sapesse esattamente quel che faceva, fissò la stecca alla zampa dell’animale con le bende e poi la strinse delicatamente in una mano, posando l’altra sulla pianta grassa che Rose le aveva messo accanto. Quel che i due domestici videro li lasciò senza fiato: la pianta seccò molto lentamente davanti ai loro occhi, si rattrappì e rinsecchì come una lumaca sulla quale è stato versato del sale, fino a morire. Il gatto, invece, ad un certo punto smise di lamentarsi fino a calmarsi del tutto e, con un’espressione sul musetto che tradiva tutto il suo disappunto, osservò attentamente la donna togliergli la benda con la stecca dal braccio senza procurargli il minimo dolore.  
\- Ecco fatto, come nuovo – disse la fata posando una mano sul braccio del marito per fargli allentare la presa sulla creatura.  
Il felino, di tutto punto, si sollevò a quattro zampe e prese a camminare lentamente sul tavolo affacciandosi verso il basso, dovendo decidere se azzardarsi a saltare o meno. Coraggioso, fece il grande balzo e parve sorpreso di essersi ritrovato incolume, così fece un giretto per tutto il soggiorno e poi si strusciò affettuosamente contro le gambe nude di Iris, soffiando invece in direzione di Katakuri e dei due domestici.  
Il Comandante sbuffò sonoramente e aprì la porta di casa, guardando minacciosamente l’animale: - Ora sparisci, sciò – gli intimò con un gesto della mano, incurante dello sguardo bieco che il felino gli rivolse prima di togliere il disturbo.

  
  
\- E così non ti piacciono i gatti – osservò Iris a braccia incrociate quando furono da soli nella loro camera da letto, con uno sguardo indagatore.  
\- Non è che non mi piacciono, – spiegò il rosso – ma io sono un temibile pirata, Iris. Sono la lama più tagliente di questa famiglia! Non posso certo farmi vedere in giro con una palla di pelo che mi ronza tra gambe e mi fa le fusa.  
\- Ma come la fai difficile. E in questa casa non sei poi così temibile, in ogni caso – sbuffò lei dandogli le spalle e scostandosi i capelli dalla schiena, invitandolo ad abbassare la zip del suo vestito rosso. Che poi, pensò, quel gatto non gli avrebbe fatto le fusa nemmeno tra centinaia di anni considerato come erano partite le cose tra loro.  
\- Come sarebbe a dire che non sono temibile? – chiese esterrefatto, quasi offeso, portandosi di nuovo davanti a lei.  
\- Beh, io non faccio testo, ovviamente. E per quanto riguarda Victor e Rose, ti rispettano tantissimo ma non ti temono più ormai. Sei un pezzo di pane in fin dei conti, Kata – spiegò lei sorridente, circondandogli il busto con le braccia e poggiando il mento sui suoi pettorali scolpiti.  
Il Comandante corrucciò la fronte, fingendosi bistrattato. Si fidava molto dei due, in realtà, e viveva con loro da ormai troppi anni per sentire minimamente il bisogno di apparire minaccioso nei loro confronti. Per non parlare poi della sua adorata moglie, alla quale mostrava un lato di sé che mai aveva mostrato a qualcuno.  
Tuttavia, non si sarebbe mai stancato di stuzzicarla al meglio delle sue possibilità e di prendere il comando durante le loro sessioni focose, adorando ancora di più vederla poi assumere a sua volta il controllo della situazione in una _combattuta_ guerra per la supremazia: - Ah! Stanno così le cose quindi? – chiese, prima di darle una spinta sul petto per farla sedere sul letto, stagliandosi con la sua immensa mole davanti a lei – Vorrà dire che allora dovrò fare qualcosa per ripristinare la mia autorità – aggiunse, sorridendole con malizia e sentendo l’eccitazione crescere dentro di sé quando lei ricambiò il suo sguardo languido, cominciando ad armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
Sollevò la testa chiudendo gli occhi e le accarezzò i capelli, pregustando di già la magnifica sensazione di essere avvolto da quelle labbra calde e morbide, stuzzicato dalla sua lingua che abilmente lo accarezzava per tutta la lunghezza fino alla punta e massaggiato dalle sue mani per il resto dell’asta e dei testicoli.  
Nell’istante in cui quelle magnifiche idee stavano per prendere forma nella realtà, però, Rose bussò timidamente alla porta della camera: - Iris-sama, mi dispiace disturbarla, ma il gatto è tornato.  
“Io lo soffoco, giuro” pensò Katakuri, demotivato. Si domandò cosa avesse mai fatto di male per non poter passare una tranquilla nottata a fare l’amore con sua moglie, e si accinse a sistemarsi nuovamente la cinta mentre Iris si era già precipitata fuori dalla stanza.  
Quando giunsero alla porta di casa, l’uomo si arrestò di colpo alla vista del gatto che, seduto sulla soglia con la folta coda a spazzolare il pavimento, reggeva in bocca quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un topo stecchito. Iris gli si inginocchiò di fronte, tutta emozionata che fosse tornato, e il felino non appena la vide mise giù la sua preda e la spostò col musetto più vicino alla donna.  
\- Aww, questo è per me? Ma che gentile che sei! – chiese la fata con un pizzico di disgusto nella voce, afferrando il piccolo cadavere per la coda con un fazzoletto di carta. Era sempre andata molto d’accordo con gli animali sin da bambina, ma quella era la prima volta che uno di loro le portasse _un pensierino_.  
Katakuri sbuffò e guardò truce il gatto, il quale lo fissò annoiato di rimando: - Non sono passate nemmeno tre ore e già le porti un regalo. Devo aspettarmi un lieto annuncio per la fine della settimana?  
\- E poi non devo dire che sei geloso – gli rinfacciò sua moglie, mascherando una risata con la mano.  
\- E’ naturale che lei sia geloso – si intromise Rose, facendosi più vicina al micio - Iris-sama è una donna bellissima, questo giovanotto è uno dei suoi spasimanti, non è vero? – chiese la governante sollevando una mano per provare ad accarezzarlo e beccandosi invece un soffio irritato da parte della bestiola.  
Fu allora la volta di Iris di provare a prenderlo in braccio e, persino con lei, il gatto si oppose cercando di morderla a più riprese, cedendo infine alla sua insistenza e lasciandosi accarezzare sul dorso: - Non fai più tanto il difficile adesso, eh? – disse scherzosamente la fata alzandosi e richiudendo la porta dell’abitazione, facendo intendere a Katakuri che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar uscire nuovamente quella palla di pelo, almeno per quella sera. Il gatto era visibilmente indeciso se trattenere il suo orgoglio e lasciarsi coccolare da quell’umanoide generosa o se soffiarle contro ancora una volta. La scelta appariva talmente ardua per il suo piccolo cervello, per metà fatto di pisolini, per un quinto di malvagità e per il resto di cibo, che decise di fare entrambe le cose: un po' le mordeva la mano e un po' socchiudeva gli occhi e faceva le fusa, estasiato dai grattini sulla testa.  
La fata non potè che scoppiare a ridere e si rivolse a suo marito: - Kata, è la tua copia felina spiccicata! Guardalo, è cupo e un po' incazzato ma con qualche coccola si calma – omise compassionevolmente di dire “come te” - E poi ha quello sguardo un po' sinistro proprio come quello che hai tu in questo momento!  
Il Comandante spalancò la bocca da sotto la sciarpa e la osservò basito allontanarsi col gatto tra le braccia verso il bagno, seguita a ruota dai suoi due domestici che idolatravano quel sacco di pulci con un’espressione sciocca che mai aveva visto loro prima d’ora. E di certo non gli sfuggì il ghigno vittorioso che il suddetto felino gli rivolse, strusciando la testa e le orecchie sulla spalla nuda della donna.  
Dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per capacitarsi di quanto la situazione in quella casa gli stesse sfuggendo di mano e per dedurre che quella sera non sarebbe stato più lui a beneficiare delle “coccole” e delle attenzioni di sua moglie.  
Certo, uno dei famosi mille motivi per cui amava Iris era senz’altro il suo buon cuore e la sua generosità nell’aiutare il prossimo, cosa che lei sapeva già perfettamente. Quel che sua moglie non sapeva, però, era che il suo nuovo amico si era appena fatto un nemico mortale per tutta la vita.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Erano le tre del pomeriggio spaccate quando Katakuri rientrò finalmente a casa dopo aver passato tutta la mattina a Whole Cake Island a organizzare con Big Mom la sua agenda, riuscendo anche a convincerla a lasciargli i prossimi due giorni liberi in vista di quello che stava organizzando da un po' di giorni a quella parte.  
Era anche in perfetto orario per la sua _merienda_.  
\- Sono a casa – annunciò una volta richiusa la porta alle sue spalle, venendo immediatamente assalito da Iris che gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli abbassò la sciarpa per baciarlo: - Bentornato, mochi!  
L’uomo temette per un attimo che i suoi due domestici potessero sbucare da un momento all’altro e vederlo senza nulla a coprirgli il volto, rendendosi presto conto di essere solo con lei nel soggiorno.  
\- Ti va di mangiare qualcosa insieme? – gli chiese la donna, depositando qualche altro bacio sulle sue labbra.  
\- Non aspettavo altro – disse, sollevandosi la sciarpa quando Victor irruppe nella stanza e lo salutò con riverenza, dirigendosi poi ai fornelli della cucina _open space_ di cui era il padrone assoluto.  
\- A proposito, - disse Katakuri poco dopo – dovrò stare via per i prossimi due giorni.  
Il sorriso della ragazza si spense di colpo e abbassò le spalle, amareggiata dal fatto che dovesse mancare proprio in quel momento dell’anno: - Dove devi andare? – gli chiese, cercando di non pensare al fatto l’avrebbe lasciata sola in una giornata che avrebbe desiderato passare con lui. Tuttavia, si disse, non era poi così importante dopotutto, e in ogni caso non aveva davvero sperato che potesse ricordarsene.  
\- Non posso, mio piccolo donut, è un’informazione riservata.  
\- Oh, ma dai! – sbuffò la fata, lasciandosi scivolare sul divano – A chi vuoi che lo dica?  
Il Comandante si chinò su di lei e posò una mano sulla spalliera, abbassandosi temporaneamente la sciarpa con l’altra e dandole un bacio sulla fronte: - Spiacente.  
Iris gli fece una linguaccia in modo così infantile da intenerirlo, dopodichè si alzò dal divano e lo aiutò a risistemarsi la sciarpa sulla bocca: - Ah beh, almeno ci sarà Socrate a tenermi compagnia.  
Il rosso corrucciò la fronte perplesso, scattando sull’attenti: - E chi diavolo è Socrate?  
\- Lui è Socrate [2] – rispose la donna con tranquillità, indicando con un gesto della mano qualcosa alle sue spalle. Quando si fu voltato, l’uomo trovò ai suoi piedi il suo più acerrimo nemico che lo guardava bieco, stringendo tra i denti una lucertola morta.  
\- Ancora tu? – domandò irritato al gatto, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a sua moglie, attonito – Aspetta, gli hai dato un nome?!  
Il felino non lo degnò più di tanto di attenzione e gli passò accanto, lasciando la carcassa ai piedi di Iris e strusciandosi poi sulle sue gambe facendo le fusa.  
\- Certo che gli ho dato un nome - spiegò lei, abbassandosi sui talloni per accarezzare il suo adorato nuovo amico che le aveva fatto un altro regalo.  
\- Ma se dai un nome a qualcosa ti ci affezioni! E poi non era andato via la mattina dopo che lo hai curato?  
A quella domanda fu Victor a rispondere: - A dire la verità, Katakuri-sama, non è mai andato via. Esce solo per prendere qualche _souvenir_ per Iris-sama. Ieri è toccato ad un povero passero. Oggi cos’è, una lucertola? – chiese sollevando la testa baffuta e brizzolata oltre il ripiano del muretto che separava il soggiorno dalla cucina.  
\- Già, proprio una lucertola – confermò la fata, ridendo dell’espressione sconcertata di suo marito che seguiva con lo sguardo il suo chef aprire uno sportello della credenza – completamente pieno di buste di croccantini e scatolette di cibo per gatti di almeno sei marche diverse! – per riempire la ciotola di quella bestiaccia.  
Katakuri si chiese se qualcuno fra quei due ricordasse che quella era pur sempre casa _sua_ e che tutti e quattro, gatto compreso, fossero sotto il _suo_ tetto e non il contrario. Si massaggiò la fronte con la mano e sospirò rumorosamente, cercando di metabolizzare quanto gli era capitato tra capo e collo: - Cosa succederà adesso, gli comprerai anche un collarino? – chiese, prima di udire un distinto scampanellio provenire dai piedi della donna. Guardando meglio quel gatto, si accorse della presenza di una fascia di cuoio nera perfettamente mimetizzata nel suo folto pelo scuro: - Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo – si disse sconsolato, rivolgendo gli occhi al soffitto – E comunque Lucifero o Satana sarebbero stati nomi più appropriati.  
  
  
La pelle eburnea della schiena di Iris brillava come madreperla alla fioca luce del cielo notturno fuori dalla finestra aperta così come i suoi capelli che, sotto quella luce, assumevano preziose sfumature color zaffiro. Il Comandante spostò le mani dai suoi fianchi, stretti possessivamente per incoraggiarla a venirgli incontro col bacino ad ogni sua vigorosa spinta dentro di lei, solo per risalire e accarezzarle quella pelle liscia e imperlata di sudore fino ai suoi seni, sentendola gemere di più quando poi si fu chinato per baciare l’incavo dell’attaccatura delle sue ali, zona che aveva scoperto con sommo piacere essere altamente erogena per lei. La sua amante reclinò la testa all’indietro e produsse un gemito un po' più acuto degli altri quando lo percepì morderle delicatamente la parte più dura e superiore delle ali, lì dove lui ipotizzava ci dovessero essere ossa, fasce muscolari e nervi sensibili per permetterne il movimento. Katakuri si sollevò poi nuovamente col busto e riprese a muoversi dentro di lei senza darle tregua, perdendosi in contemplazione di quel quadretto assolutamente erotico ed eccitante davanti a sé.  
Era bellissima. In qualunque momento e qualunque cosa facesse, per lui era sempre impeccabilmente perfetta. La venerava così tanto che, in certi momenti, le avrebbe concesso di fare qualsiasi cosa. Proprio come era successo poco prima, quando l’aveva praticamente convinto a tenere la cuccia di Socrate in camera loro, vicino al letto, strusciandosi su di lui come una sinuosa gattina, baciandogli il collo e il petto con voracità e con una mano nei boxer. Ovviamente, non c’era stato bisogno di molto tempo prima che si ritrovassero entrambi nudi ed eccitati a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola.  
Sorrise ripensando a quella scena tra un gemito roco di puro piacere e l’altro, voltandosi per un attimo a controllare se quel sacco di pulci stesse ancora dormendo nella sua cuccetta. Sfortunatamente per lui, il felino era completamente sveglio e vigile e lo stava fissando.  
Proprio così, quel gatto dall’espressione impassibile lo stava fissando con gli occhi che brillavano come due torce nella penombra della stanza, in modo terribilmente inquietante che gli ricordava qualche storia dell’orrore che Peros raccontava ai suoi fratelli minori da piccoli e che, di solito, finivano in squartamenti e bagni di sangue.  
Senza accorgersene nemmeno, Katakuri rallentò un po' il ritmo delle sue spinte facendo destare Iris dal vortice di piacere che le aveva ottenebrato momentaneamente la coscienza. La donna voltò il capo verso suo marito alle sue spalle e rise quando si accorse di cosa lo stesse distraendo così tanto dal prenderla con foga. Staccò le mani dalla testiera del letto e si sollevò col busto, facendo aderire la schiena al petto del marito e reclinando la testa sulla sua spalla. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo costrinse dolcemente a guardarla negli occhi, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio carico di desiderio e gemendo nella sua bocca quando lui si decise finalmente a concentrare di nuovo la sua attenzione su di lei. Il Comandante fece vagare le mani su tutto il suo corpo e si soffermò con una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, risalendo con l’altra in una lenta carezza che partiva dal ginocchio e proseguiva lungo la sua coscia liscia e il fianco fino ad uno dei suoi seni, stringendolo completamente in una mano.  
La fata gemette più forte quando lui ricominciò a muovere il bacino verso l’alto, affondando più in profondità dentro il suo corpo caldo e accogliente.  
Purtroppo, la spiacevole sensazione di essere giudicato non abbandonò affatto Katakuri. Girò timidamente la testa, in un misto tra inquietudine e tremendo fastidio, solo per scoprire che Socrate non si era mosso da dov’era e continuava ad osservare la sua _performance_ sessuale come se la stesse silenziosamente giudicando.  
Non sbatteva nemmeno le palpebre, il piccolo demonio!  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ non riuscì proprio a non sentirsi terribilmente a disagio da tutto ciò, quasi imbarazzato, e ancora una volta si ritrovò a rallentare l’impeto col quale si stava felicemente facendo sua moglie.  
Questa trattenne un gemito di frustrazione per la cosa, spostando continuamente lo sguardo dal gatto a suo marito, decidendo se era il caso di dargli uno schiaffo per farlo riprendere o meno: - Se vuoi posso lasciarvi un po' di privacy… - commentò sardonica alzando un sopracciglio, indignata per il fatto che lui stesse guardando più il suo gatto che lei mentre facevano l’amore.  
Katakuri si girò nuovamente verso di lei: - Ma hai visto come mi sta guardando? Perché sono l’unico che trova tutto questo agghiacciante?  
Iris sbuffò: - Ma che ti importa se ti guarda? Tu ignoralo, no? – disse come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo – cosa che effettivamente era – e assalì le sue labbra senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di ribattere, girandosi del tutto verso di lui e spingendolo supino sul materasso. Si posizionò cavalcioni su di lui e guidò la sua erezione verso la propria apertura, facendo gemere sonoramente Katakuri quando poggiò i palmi aperti sul suo addome muscoloso e si calò lentamente verso il basso fino a penetrarsi del tutto. Nel momento in cui la sua donna chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a muoversi sinuosa con sensuali movimenti del bacino, l’uomo poté finalmente godersi quelle sensazioni senza che il felino potesse fissarlo, beandosi invece della splendida visione del corpo nudo di Iris completamente a portata di mano.  
Sollevò ritmicamente il bacino guidandola con le mani sui fianchi, mischiando i suoi gemiti a quelli della donna e percependo nitidamente l’odore del sesso che impregnava l’aria. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i lunghi denti in un ringhio, sentendo di essere ormai prossimo all’orgasmo così come Iris, a giudicare dalle più forti contrazioni dei suoi muscoli che lo stavano mandando in orbita: - Oh sì… aaahh ~ continua amore – le ordinò aumentando il ritmo delle proprie spinte, riaprendo gli occhi quando sentì un leggero solletico e un fiato caldo sul viso che pensò appartenesse a sua moglie.  
Oh, quanto si sbagliava.  
Quando si rese conto che, invece, quel fiato apparteneva al demone dalla coda pelosa che aveva il muso a un centimetro dal suo viso, imprecò ed ebbe un sussulto così inaspettato che si girò di scatto dall’altra parte del letto, portando con sé Iris che cacciò un grido e per miracolo non cadde giù sul pavimento.  
\- Ma porca di una miseria Katakuri! – sbraitò questa, frustrata per essere stata interrotta proprio quando in procinto di avere un orgasmo – Ma che diavolo fai?!  
Il Comandante, seduto con la bestiola accomodata lì accanto, guardava con odio i suoi piccoli occhietti malvagi e soddisfatti mentre l’animale si ergeva tronfio, con le palpebre chiuse a metà, sollevando il musetto di tanto in tanto verso di lui con fare superbo e _vittorioso_. Solo allora capì: quel piccolo bastardo lo stava sfidando. Lo guardava nauseato, annoiato, come se lui avesse saputo fare di meglio!  
\- Questo sacco di pulci ce l’ha con me, Iris! – le disse serissimo e rabbioso, facendole spalancare la bocca tanto era incredula per quella situazione che aveva dell’assurdo.  
\- Ma santo cielo, è un gatto! Non ha nemmeno i pollici opponibili! E tu hai 47 anni e una taglia da più di un miliardo! Ti pare il caso di stare a discutere di questa cosa adesso?! – gli urlò contro la fata.  
Katakuri boccheggiò indispettito: - Ma come fai a non accorgertene?  
Iris respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando qualche secondo prima di rispondergli: - E va bene – sibilò, allungandosi sul letto per prendere Socrate in braccio e accompagnarlo fuori dalla stanza, assicurandosi che la porta fosse ben chiusa. Fatto ciò, si diresse a pugni stretti verso il letto e atterrò suo marito per le spalle, troneggiando su di lui e fissandolo minacciosamente: - Ti darò un’ultima possibilità. Giocatela bene o mi rimetto a dormire immediatamente e ci si vede fra due giorni.  
Katakuri non aveva certo bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte. Dopotutto quel piccolo bastardo peloso aveva _chiaramente_ deriso le sue prestazioni e insinuato di aver saputo fare di meglio. E lui era Charlotte Katakuri, secondogenito maschio di Big Mom e arma infallibile della ciurma di uno degli imperatori! Che fosse dannato se non riusciva a soddisfare la sua donna e a farle gridare il suo nome! Nel giro di un attimo si appropriò della bocca di Iris e ribaltò le loro posizioni, sovrastandola e portandosi una sua gamba sulla spalla. La penetrò immediatamente con un unico movimento deciso e piuttosto rude che le fece gettare la testa all’indietro in un urlo di puro piacere e conficcare le unghie nella sua schiena possente. Gemette anche lui senza ritegno, tormentandola con la lingua e succhiando la delicata pelle del suo collo ad ogni spinta per sollecitarla a venire, sentendosi ormai prossimo a raggiungere l’apice del piacere.  
Alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi quando i suoi gemiti crebbero di intensità e cominciò a pronunciare febbrilmente il suo nome, aggrottando la fronte in modo interrogativo quando un’ombra si stagliò sul suo viso, oscurandolo. Sollevò lo sguardo per scoprire con orrore Socrate appollaiato sul davanzale della finestra - avendo fatto il giro di tutta la casa e del giardino fino a ritornare nella stanza - che lo guardava con un’espressione più incazzata di quella di prima.  
\- Cazzo! ~ - imprecò il Comandante, ansimando tra il piacere e la frustrazione – Sei una persecuzione!  
Iris grugnì di disperazione e prese la testa di Katakuri tra le mani abbassandola a livello del suo viso, sperando che smettesse di distrarsi e aspettando che finisse quello che aveva iniziato.  
Mai, si ripeté, mai più nella vita il suo gatto avrebbe dormito nuovamente in quella stanza con loro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: il libro in questione è “Viaggio al centro della Terra” di Jules Verne, uno dei miei preferiti;
> 
> [2]: ho chiamato il gatto Socrate come la piccola piovra domestica di Mercoledì Addams nell’ultimo cartone animato. Considerato il carattere del soggetto mi sembrava azzeccato x’D.


	15. Mille buoni motivi (parte 2): il compleanno di Iris

_**Mille buoni motivi (parte 1): il compleanno di Iris** _

Quando quella mattina Iris riaprì gli occhi istintivamente mosse la mano sull’altra piazza del letto, percependo un certo nodo alla gola nell’accorgersi che era vuota se non per il piccolo Socrate che sonnecchiava pigramente accanto a lei, approfittando dell’assenza di Katakuri. Non credeva che si sarebbe più abituata alla sensazione di risvegliarsi senza di lui, il che era strano considerato che si era risvegliata per innumerevoli anni completamente da sola.  
Si voltò verso la parte del letto solitamente occupata da suo marito e che in quel momento le sembrava più grande del solito, lasciando qualche dolce carezza sul morbido pelo del suo gattino e non potendo però che sentirsi triste per quanto la stanza le sembrasse fredda rispetto a quando c’era lui. Trovava un po' stupido questo atteggiamento da parte sua, ma la verità era che avrebbe davvero desiderato passare quella giornata con l’uomo che amava, per quanto un _compleanno_ non fosse poi così importante considerata la sua natura, o la sua _età_.  
Si alzò alquanto di malumore dal letto e si affacciò alla finestra, con Socrate tra le braccia che era ancora troppo assonnato per fare l’antipatico come suo solito, gettando un’occhiata alla città che pareva risvegliarsi con lei. Solo allora si rese conto di quanto fosse presto. Solitamente si svegliava sempre all’alba quando viveva sulla sua isola, ma adesso Katakuri non le permetteva quasi mai di alzarsi a quell’ora se non quando aveva del lavoro da fare. La fece sorridere il pensiero di tutte le volte in cui, credendolo addormentato, aveva provato a sgattaiolare via dal suo abbraccio solo per ritrovarsi trascinata nuovamente tra le lenzuola, ancora più stretta di prima dalle braccia forti di suo marito che reclamava le coccole mattutine – e talvolta non solo quelle -.  
Era incredibile quanto più passasse il tempo e più il suo amore per lui crescesse come non credeva le sarebbe potuto succedere. Suo marito era notevolmente cambiato da quanto si erano sposati, sebbene lui non facesse altro che negare l’evidenza quando anche i suoi fratelli più legati gli facevano notare la cosa. Iris aveva ormai appurato l’esistenza di due Katakuri: quello che si mostrava esclusivamente quando era da solo con lei, ovvero l’uomo imperfettamente perfetto, dolce e romantico in modi che non ci si sarebbe mai potuti aspettare, e quello per tutto il resto del mondo. Ma anche questo secondo Katakuri si era inevitabilmente ammorbidito, cosa che mandava in brodo di giuggiole persone come Bruleè ma che rendeva invece dubbiosa Linlin, la quale sperava che il suo figlio più potente non diventasse vulnerabile per causa di sua moglie.  
Era proprio vero quello che le raccontava sua madre: l’amore cambia le persone.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando il sole aveva ormai superato la linea dell’orizzonte e decise di andare a preparasi qualcosa da mangiare, pensando che sicuramente Victor e Rose fossero ancora nella dependance a riposare.  
Fu nel momento in cui fece per aprire il frigorifero che si accorse di un dettaglio non poi così insignificante come poteva sembrare, stupendosi di non averci fatto caso prima: la data del giorno era cerchiata con un pennarello rosso sul calendario.  
“Poteva essere che…”  
\- Iris-sama, è mattiniera stamattina – esordì Victor entrando in casa seguito da sua moglie, facendola sussultare.  
La ragazza sorrise dolcemente, chinando educatamente il capo in un cenno di saluto: - Non riuscivo a dormire – si giustificò, prima di richiamare la loro attenzione sul calendario appeso al frigo – Scusatemi, ma questo segno?  
Rose ridacchiò appena con una mano sulla bocca lasciando che fosse Victor a spiegarle, sorridendo: - L’ha fatto Katakuri-sama qualche giorno fa, in realtà. Ha idea di cosa significhi? – chiese facendo il finto tonto, conoscendo perfettamente le intenzioni del padrone di casa.  
Le guance di Iris si imporporano un po' e la sua tentennante risposta fu preceduta dalla governante che le porse una busta da lettera rigonfia: - Suo marito mi ha chiesto di darle questa oggi, Iris-sama – le disse facendole l’occhiolino.  
Chiedendosi cosa diavolo avesse architettato quell’uomo, la fata esaminò l’oggetto e constatò che ci dovesse essere dentro qualcosa di molto leggero. Era una busta da lettera ocra dall’aspetto piuttosto prezioso, al centro della cui facciata principale c’era scritto il suo nome mentre il retro era siglato con due eleganti lettere, “CK”, su un sigillo di ceralacca scarlatto. Un profumo floreale si sprigionò nel momento in cui ruppe con attenzione quel sigillo, e l’oggetto che la busta conteneva la lasciò senza parole: si ritrovò tra le mani un meraviglioso iris bianco con delle striature viola lungo tutti e tre i petali. Non si accorse nemmeno di stare trattenendo il fiato quando cominciò a leggere la lettera che accompagnava quel fiore.  
Solo poche righe, scritte in un’elegante grafia che mostrava sicurezza e senza la minima traccia di esitazione, ma sufficienti a farle pizzicare gli occhi e farle provare un dolce calore nel petto:

  
_"Buon trecentoventisettesimo compleanno, mio piccolo donut._  
_Con eterno amore,_  
_il tuo Comandante Sweet"_

  
Se n’era ricordato.  
Era capitato solo una volta che gli dicesse quando fosse il suo compleanno, ovvero il secondo giorno della loro luna di miele, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che avrebbe preso la cosa così a cuore. In quel momento si sentì un’ingrata per aver dubitato di lui che, pur non essendoci fisicamente, faceva di tutto per restarle vicino, per farle sentire il suo calore.  
Si accorse di stare piangendo solo quando una lacrima cadde sulla lettera facendo scolorire appena alcune lettere. Non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui si era sentita così amata e, anzi, credeva che sarebbe morta prima di provare di nuovo una sensazione simile.  
Rose le porse premurosamente un fazzoletto e le accarezzò un braccio: - L’amore ci colpisce in modi inaspettati, Iris-sama.  
\- V-voi lo sapevate? – chiese la fata tra i singhiozzi, non riuscendo davvero a fermare le lacrime e sentendo il desiderio di abbracciare i due domestici quando questi annuirono e le confermarono di aver aiutato Katakuri nella scelta del fiore, scoprendo che da quelle parti l’iris bianco era simbolo di purezza, gentilezza e fiducia.  
Non potè che ribadire a se stessa quanto fosse follemente innamorata di quell’uomo, che sapeva scaldarle l’anima in ogni suo piccolo gesto.  
\- Ehilà! E’ permesso? – disse inaspettatamente una voce femminile proveniente dal corridoio della casa, facendo sobbalzare i tre.  
Iris aveva già capito a chi appartenesse quella voce. C’era solo una persona che conosceva a essere in grado di comparire dal nulla ovunque, anche nei momenti meno opportuni.  
\- Bruleè! – esclamò asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso delle mani, mentre la sorella di suo marito attraversava il grande specchio nel corridoio e, con un enorme sorriso stampato sul volto, la raggiunse in poche falcate e le si gettò addosso stritolandola in un abbraccio.  
Essendo una donna alta quanto suo marito, Iris si sentì mancare il respiro quando questa la sollevò da terra e se la strinse al petto come un bambino stringerebbe il suo peluche preferito: - Tanti auguri Iris-chaaan! Che bello, è il primo compleanno che festeggi in famiglia! Non vedo l’ora che saranno arrivati tutti! – cantilenò la donna, liberandola da quella morsa solo quando si accorse che la fata stava per soffocare.  
“Tutti…?” si chiese Iris con una certa preoccupazione.  
\- Ti ringrazio tanto, Bruleè – disse la ragazza cercando di riprendere fiato con una mano sul petto – Ma come facevi a saperlo?  
\- Ovvio, me l’ha detto il fratellone Katakuri!  
Beh, effettivamente era ovvio che glielo avesse detto Katakuri essendo l’unico ad essere a conoscenza della cosa.  
\- Sì, ma perché lo ha fatto? – chiese a quel punto la fata. Non le dispiaceva in realtà che lo avesse detto a tutti, solo che non pensava fosse da lui spiattellare alla famiglia intera una cosa del genere. Era molto più da… beh, da Bruleè. O da Cracker.  
\- Diciamo solo che il mio regalo per te e il suo sono, come dire, _combinati –_ spiegò la donna facendole l’occhiolino.  
Prima che Iris potesse indagare ulteriormente, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Certo, non si poteva certo definire “bussare” il tonfo secco che si era abbattuto sul mogano scuro, simile a quello prodotto da un albero abbattuto da un tornado che ti sfonda il tetto di casa, seguito da schiamazzi e grida divertite.  
\- Eccoli! Sono arrivati! – affermò allegramente Bruleè unendo le mani sotto il mento, premurandosi poi di spiegarle cosa stesse succedendo una volta vista l’espressione interrogativa sul suo viso – Diciamo che _potrei_ aver detto a Cracker del tuo compleanno… E conosci Cracker, a quest’ora persino a Wano sapranno della cosa.  
Iris si schiaffò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò sconsolata, avendo ormai imparato a conoscere il carattere pettegolo ed eccentrico dei fratelli di suo marito. Trattenne il fiato quando aprì la porta di casa, pensando che sarebbe morta travolta dal loro invadente affetto.  
Era prima mattina e quei pazzi scatenati non le avevano dato nemmeno il tempo di cambiarsi la lunga maglietta bianca di suo marito o di rendersi più presentabile, ma ai numerosissimi figli di Big Mom che la osservavano sulla soglia di casa urlandole all’unisono “buon compleanno” la cosa parve non importare. La fata sgranò gli occhi quando Cracker, il più vicino a lei, la afferrò da sotto le braccia e la fece piroettare nell’aria, passandola poi – letteralmente - a Oven e Daifuku e, successivamente, a tutti gli altri fratelli e sorelle che non persero occasione di abbracciarla e baciarle le guance.  
Victor e Rose si erano messi in un angolo della cucina per cercare di fare spazio a tutti i pacchi, pacchettini, fiori e dolci che avevano portato con loro, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito il padrone di casa una volta saputo come quelli stessero strapazzando sua moglie. Socrate, invece, sbattè più volte gli occhietti alla vista di tutti quegli umani a cui poter soffiare, così tanti che non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. Alla fine però, scelse di ritirarsi nella camera da letto di Iris per tornare a sonnecchiare ancora un po'. Non voleva certo rimetterci la coda in quell’ammasso di esagitati.  
\- Bisogna ammettere che, per compiere più di trecento anni, te li sai portare proprio bene Iris! Guarda un po’ che bel cu… Ahi! – si lamentò Cracker quando Galette gli mollò un pugno sulla testa e lo implorò di avere un po' di contegno.  
I gemelli di suo marito, Daifuku e Oven, posarono in un angolo due giganteschi mazzi di fiori dai colori freddi e caldi, rispettivamente, mentre Pudding chiacchierava con i domestici su come avesse preparato la bellissima torta di compleanno che stringeva tra le mani. Peros fantasticava con Compote su come sarebbe stato bello avere dei nipotini da poter viziare così tanto e con tanti regali, mentre Cracker sgomitava pur di farle vedere il regalo che le aveva fatto e che diceva fosse il più bello di tutti, ovvero un set di coltelli dalle lame così affilate che avrebbero tagliato un osso in venti secondi – di cui lei ne avrebbe impiegati la metà, diceva lui -. Tutti intorno a lei erano felici, tutti chiacchieravano e cercavano di richiamare la sua attenzione, come Normande che le aveva abbracciato una gamba e a cui Iris concesse una carezza sulla testolina o come Anana, che ancora una volta le chiedeva di fare con lei qualcuno dei suoi giochi angoscianti.  
In men che non si dica, Iris era circondata da più regali di quanti ne avesse mai visti in vita sua e da persone che erano lì per lei. Certo, senza che qualcuno li avesse realmente invitati, ma pur avendo chissà quanto da fare si erano presi il disturbo di ritrovarsi tutti insieme da lei solo per poterle fare un regalo.  
Immobile, quasi pietrificata sul posto, Iris sentiva come di essere in una bolla. Erano anni, più di cento, che non aveva nessuno per cui festeggiare, niente per cui valesse la pena nemmeno ricordarsi quale fosse il giorno in cui era nata. In quel momento, invece, c’era un’intera famiglia con lei e _per_ lei. Certo, potevano essere ficcanaso, inopportuni, disfunzionali, pazzi e con una madre decisamente fuori di testa, ma era innegabile quanto fosse grande l’affetto e il sostegno che erano in grado di darsi a vicenda. E in quel momento non le sembrò importante nemmeno il fatto che odiasse essere al centro dell’attenzione, perchè lei era felice.  
Allora era questo che si provava a sentirsi parte di qualcosa? Se n’era quasi dimenticata dopo tutto quel tempo. Era così bella la sensazione che provava quando aveva ancora una famiglia con cui valesse la pena festeggiare l’essere venuta al mondo?  
C’era solo una cosa che mancava, solo una persona. La più importante per lei.  
Strinse al petto la lettera di Katakuri e si morse le labbra, cercando con tutte le sue forze di trattenere le lacrime.  
Fu come riscossa da una _trance_ quando Bruleè le accarezzò una spalla: - Iris-chan, va tutto bene?  
Tentennò non riuscendo nemmeno a parlare, non sapeva quali parole usare. Non era certa che sarebbe riuscita a esprimere a parole quanto fosse piacevole il tepore che le scaldava il petto, quanto si fosse affezionata a quel branco di scalmanati, quanto fosse felice di poter dire di nuovo di avere una famiglia.  
Per sua fortuna, Bruleè era una donna immensamente comprensiva. Senza che lei dicesse nulla, Bruleè capì.  
Mentre i suoi fratelli erano intenti a litigare su quale regalo la fata avrebbe aperto per primo, la donna dalla carnagione grigiastra zittì tutti con un sonoro fischio e richiamò l’attenzione su di sé: - Il primo regalo che Iris avrà sarà senza dubbio quello del fratellone Katakuri! – puntualizzò, sollevando un vociare deluso che si affrettò a zittire, ribadendo quanto fosse importante e quanto il Comandante si sarebbe infuriato se avesse saputo che il suo regalo l’avesse ricevuto per ultimo.  
Quando si furono chiuse nella camera da letto di Katakuri, lontane da tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lei, le lacrime di Iris presero a venir giù da sole, asciugate subito da Bruleè che l’abbracciò teneramente, un po' come facevano le sue sorelle maggiori quando era piccola e veniva svegliata da un incubo.  
\- Grazie, Bruleè – mormorò la fata nel suo vestito – Grazie per averlo detto a tutti. Erano anni che non mi sentivo così.  
La donna sorrise e le accarezzò i capelli, ricordandole che non poteva certo ricevere il regalo del suo amato in quelle condizioni, tutta singhiozzante e con gli occhi arrossati. Le consigliò anche di indossare qualcosa di carino, lasciandola sempre più confusa su cosa fosse il regalo di Katakuri nonché su dove lo avrebbe trovato. Comprese che era inutile farsi troppe domande che non avrebbero trovato risposta. Quando voleva lei allora sapeva mantenerli i segreti, quella gran ficcanaso.  
Seguì il consiglio e si legò i capelli in una coda di cavallo che lasciava due ciocche ricadere ribelli ai lati del viso e scelse di indossare un abito verde piuttosto semplice, lungo fin sopra al ginocchio e con delle sottili spalline merlettate.  
Nel momento in cui la fata stava per domandare cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, Bruleè ridacchiò e sollevò davanti a lei una benda nera.  
\- Sul serio? Vuoi bendarmi? – chiese incrociando le braccia.  
\- E’ stato il fratellone a chiedermi di farlo!  
Iris roteò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise, pensando a chissà cosa si era inventato. Ma soprattutto, pensò, non poteva aspettare di darle lui stesso il suo regalo una volta tornato a casa?  
Bruleè le sistemò la benda attorno agli occhi e materializzò uno specchio grande quanto lei, guidandola con una mano per aiutarla ad attraversarlo: - Ah, ha detto anche di non toglierti la benda fino a che non sarà lui a farlo – aggiunse, dandole una leggera spinta aldilà del suo specchio e smaterializzandolo istantaneamente.  
\- Come sarebbe a dire lui? – domandò confusa Iris voltandosi con le braccia sollevate per cercare l’aiuto della donna, ma tutto quello che toccò fu invece una parete fredda e liscia, come una finestra o, per l’appunto, uno specchio.  
Si irrigidì immediatamente quando capì dove si trovava, non aveva certo bisogno della vista per capirlo. La sensazione del legno grezzo sotto i suoi piedi nudi, l’odore inequivocabile e penetrante dei pini, il delicato profumo dei tigli e i richiami delle ghiandaie non le lasciarono dubbi.  
Sorrise e sollevò una mano, accarezzando le pareti in pietra che credeva non avrebbe più toccato. Si mosse con sicurezza in quello spazio che conosceva come i propri palmi, tastando accuratamente la pelliccia che ricopriva il giaciglio su cui aveva dormito per così tanti anni, il camino in pietra che l’aveva riscaldata anche nei momenti in cui si sentiva più sola, la copertina ruvida e invecchiata di quei libri che conosceva a memoria.  
Posò entrambi i palmi sulla porta in legno della baita e l’aprì con sicurezza, venendo abbagliata dalla luce del sole che, pur avendo la benda, la costrinse a portarsi una mano per coprirne la vista.  
Il vento che la avvolse in un abbraccio, come a volerle darle il proprio bentornato a casa, non asciugò le lacrime che colarono sulle sue guance, lacrime che non aveva la minima intenzione di fermare. Mosse qualche altro passo in avanti, riconoscendo subito il profumo zuccherino della persona che si trovò presto davanti e che si chinò su di lei, per asciugare quelle scie umide che si stavano facendo strada fino alle sue labbra con dei dolci baci. Schiuse le labbra, Iris, quando lo sentì prenderle il viso tra le mani e depositarvi sopra le sue, accogliendo la sua lingua che in quel momento le dava la stessa impressione di essere acqua nel deserto. Le sue braccia la strinsero contro il suo corpo solido e caldo annullando immediatamente la distanza tra di loro, lasciando che lei si aggrappasse al suo collo con bisogno e approfondisse quel bacio, attirandolo verso la propria bocca con una mano sulla nuca.  
\- Credevi davvero che me ne sarei andato il giorno del tuo compleanno? – le chiese dopo un po', scostandosi dalle sue labbra e bloccandole la mano che stava cercando di togliersi la benda dagli occhi.  
Iris fece un sorriso sghembo e girò la testa, provando una certa vergogna per averlo dubitato. C’erano così tante cose che doveva ancora scoprire di lui, mille altri motivi ancora per amarlo sempre di più, per ogni giorno che avevano ancora da scoprire insieme.  
\- Aspetta un momento qui, amore, vado a prendere il tuo regalo – aggiunse, lasciandole lentamente la mano - E non sbirciare!  
Oh, come sembrava conoscerla bene lui, invece.  
Qualche secondo dopo percepì Katakuri ricomparire alle sue spalle. Adagiò il proprio petto contro la sua schiena e con una mano guantata la prese per il polso, sollevandolo all’altezza del petto e deponendo un oggetto nella sua mano. La fata aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiando con i polpastrelli cosa fosse: era piuttosto leggero e dal profilo a parallelepipedo schiacciato, arcuato e con una corda saldamente tesa tra le due estremità.  
\- Non ci credo… – mormorò attonita quando realizzò cosa stesse stringendo tra le mani, ora che suo marito le aveva tolto finalmente la benda dagli occhi.  
Un arco ricurvo, e non uno qualsiasi. Quello era un _signor_ arco. Aveva la tipica forma doppiamente concava verso la parte interna, con la parte centrale fatta di avorio e dal legno scuro rivestito da eleganti finiture nere.  
\- L’ho fatto fare dai migliori artigiani del Nuovo Mondo – le spiegò lui con un filo di orgoglio nella voce - E’ fatto con il legno dell’Albero Adam, è impareggiabile nella resistenza e molto più leggero di quelli tradizionali… Iris? - Katakuri smise di parlare quando si accorse che sua moglie era scoppiata a piangere di colpo fissando l’arco tra le sue mani – Amore mio, va tutto bene? – le chiese premuroso sollevandole dolcemente il mento per guardarla negli occhi, scoprendoli arrossati e gonfi di lacrime.  
\- Sì, scusami – sussurrò la fata, sforzandosi di risultare comprensibile – E’ solo che mi sembra di avere giù vissuto questa scena, tantissimi anni fa.  
Il Comandante ammorbidì l’espressione sul suo viso e si sedette sull’erba, posandole una mano sulla parte posteriore della coscia in un tacito invito a sedersi sul suo grembo: - Ti va di parlarmene? – le chiese posando la fronte sulla sua e guardandola in modo talmente dolce che Iris sentì il cuore sciogliersi.  
Erano passati innumerevoli anni da quel giorno, ma il calore che le scaldava il petto ricordava fosse esattamente lo stesso. Strinse l’arco tra le mani e si perse nella profondità degli occhi cremisi dell’uomo che amava, riuscendovi a leggere tutto il desiderio di sapere di più, di volerla sinceramente conoscere.  
Glielo doveva, Katakuri meritava di sapere. Con il sorriso che ora riempiva il suo volto, Iris scelse di condividere con lui uno degli ultimi giorni più felici della sua vita.  


_\- E’ oggi! E’ oggi! – strillò un’eccitatissima piccola Iris, facendo leva con le braccia e il ginocchio sul letto di sua sorella Morgana per cercare di salirvi._  
_\- Mmmh… - mormorò assonnata la fata, aprendo appena un occhio solo per ritrovarsi la faccia della sorellina ad un palmo da viso – Scoiattolina non è ancora l’alba, rimettiti a dormire… - biascicò con uno sbadiglio la maggiore voltandosi dall’altra parte, tirando di più il lenzuolo di lino fino a coprirsi la testa._  
_“Scoiattolina” era come le sue sorelle la definivano affettuosamente, data la sua innata capacità di arrampicarsi sugli alberi e su qualsiasi cosa fosse degna di essere scalata. Inutile dire tutti i colpi che faceva prendere ai suoi genitori quando se la ritrovavano su un albero alto dieci volte più di lei, con le sue ali ancora troppo piccole per poter planare nel caso fosse scivolata._  
_La bambina gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia, indispettita per essere stata ignorata proprio il giorno del suo compleanno, così scese dal letto di Morgana e si andò a gettare a peso morto su quello di Fleur, facendola svegliare di colpo: la fata si sollevò a sedere così di scatto che lei e Iris si diedero una testata a vicenda: - Ahi! Iris, ma che combini a quest’ora? – chiese la ragazza dai lunghi e ondulati capelli chiari, quasi lo stesso colore di quelli del loro padre, accarezzando con premura la fronte della sorellina che invece ridacchiava più eccitata che mai. Era sempre stata molto esuberante e iperattiva quando era piccola, Iris, forse al limite della sindrome._  
_\- Dai Fleur, alzati! Oggi riceverò anche io un arco tutto per me, proprio come te e Morgana! Mi avevi promesso che ci saremmo svegliate presto oggi!_  
_Fleur sorrise teneramente e accarezzò la piccola testolina arruffata di Iris, dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Delle tre, Fleur era quella che aveva ereditato il carattere estremamente affettuoso e amorevole del padre, nonché la sua gentilezza. Morgana, la maggiore, era invece più simile a sua madre sia nella travolgente bellezza che nei modi: seria, autoritaria e con un carisma innato. E Iris…beh, un po' era un mix di tutti e due e un po' non si sapeva da dove fosse sbucata fuori._  
_\- Va bene, va bene, tra un po' mi alzo scoiattolina. Vai da mamma e papà intanto – le suggerì strategicamente la fata, approfittando del fatto che quella piccola peste andasse a disturbare qualcun altro per tornare a dormire un altro po'._  
_Iris non se lo fece ripetere due volte e corse con le braccia sollevate a mezz’aria verso la stanza dei loro genitori, spalancò la porta in legno senza tante cerimonie e saltellò sul letto, inginocchiandosi tra i due e scuotendoli come se ci fosse stata l’apocalisse in corso. Titania aprì debolmente gli occhi e la prima cosa che notò fu che il sole fuori dalla finestra non era ancora sorto: - Tua figlia è sveglia, Sirius – disse stancamente, domandandosi mentalmente che razza di ore fossero._  
_\- Dai, svegliatevi, è il mio compleanno! – borbottò Iris, stendendosi tra i due e aspettando qualche coccola da parte di suo padre che non tardò certo ad arrivare._  
_L’uomo sbadigliò sonoramente e si sollevò a sedere, voltandosi verso la piccola per sbaciucchiarle il faccino come era solito fare: - Ma come è mattiniera questa bambina oggi! La mia piccola che compie già i suoi primi cento anni, come stai crescendo in fretta! Ricordo come se fosse ieri quando ne avevi cinquanta e ti abbiamo ritrovata sul tetto senza avere la minima idea di come ci fossi salita – mormorò Sirius con gli occhi lucidi, rivolgendo un’occhiata nostalgica a sua moglie che, ormai del tutto sveglia, prese ad accarezzare i capelli ribelli di sua figlia, così simili a quelli del marito: - Ma io non ti avevo dato una tisana ieri sera proprio per farti dormire di più? – le chiese la donna con un sopracciglio pericolosamente aggrottato, sciogliendosi però alla vista del faccino tenero che le fece la bambina: - Ma non potevo mettermi a dormire proprio oggi che riceverò il mio primo arco!_  
_\- Ehi, vedi di non correre scoiattolina. Il tuo arco lo riceverai solo stasera dopo la cerimonia, come vuole la tradizione – le ricordò Titania, beccandosi solo una linguaccia e uno sbuffo annoiato da parte di Iris piuttosto che la sua obbedienza._  
_Eccitata com’era non avrebbe mai resistito fino alla sera! E poi, a lei che importava la tradizione? La cosa importante non era aver raggiunto finalmente l’età in cui poter entrare a far parte del loro clan a tutti gli effetti?_  
_Davvero, la piccola non ne capiva il senso. Ogni volta che un membro del loro clan compiva il primo centenario di vita, i membri della famiglia costruivano un enorme falò nell’immensa radura del loro villaggio e il festeggiato andava incontro ad una specie di rito di passaggio nel quale gli veniva consegnato dal capoclan il suo primo arco, realizzato da qualcuno a lui molto vicino. Poi, dopo che il capoclan avesse pronunciato una formula di buon auspicio, il festeggiato avrebbe lasciato finalmente la propria impronta sulla roccia monolitica che si ergeva al centro della radura, là dove figuravano già più sagome di mani di quante la piccola ne avesse sapute contare. Tutto questo la eccitava terribilmente. Non vedeva l’ora che tutti quanti si fossero riuniti per festeggiare lei, per mangiare a sazietà e brindare alla sua salute! Non vedeva l’ora di imparare a cacciare per diventare brava come suo nonno Galador, per sentirsi anche lei parte integrante della società, della famiglia._  
  
_\- E’ inutile che ti gasi così tanto, resterai sempre la piccolina della famiglia! Piccola scoiattolina con piccole ali! – cantilenò Fleur facendo la linguaccia ad Iris e prendendo anche a farle il solletico su un fianco con il piede da sotto il tavolo._  
_\- Non è vero, da oggi non potrai più trattarmi come una bambina! E poi hai solo novant’anni più di me, non fare così la preziosa, faccia da rana! – ribattè Iris tra una risatina e l’altra, mentre Morgana si copriva la bocca con una mano per nascondere un sorrisetto divertito. Era sempre così, Fleur amava stuzzicare la sorellina fino a farla arrabbiare per poi abbracciarla e farle il solletico per farsi perdonare._  
_\- Ehi, voi due! Non incominciate a giocare con il cibo come l’altra volta! – le ammonì Titania posando davanti a loro i piatti con la colazione, scostandosi dalla fronte una ciocca sfuggita alla treccia dei suoi capelli verde scuro, lunghi fino alle ginocchia. Le due figlie la guardarono e si indicarono tra loro, incolpandosi a vicenda su chi avesse cominciato._  
_La donna sospirò sconsolata sapendo di non poter contare affatto sull’aiuto del marito che, invece, non faceva altro che fomentare le figlie schierandosi ora da una parte e ora dall’altra._  
_Presto la loro attenzione fu invece catturata da un uomo piuttosto anziano, ma dall’aspetto vigoroso e nel pieno della salute, che irruppe in casa con qualcosa nascosto dietro la schiena, urlando: - Allora? Dov’è la mia festeggiata?_  
_\- Nonno! – strillò Iris mollando immediatamente la presa dai capelli di Fleur e saltandogli in braccio, prima di essere ricoperta dalle moine dell’uomo che non la smetteva di ripeterle quanto fosse la sua scoiattolina preferita: - Sapevo che non saresti stata più nella pelle di ricevere il tuo regalo! Di’ un po', da che ora sei già tutta pimpante?_  
_\- Oh, da prima che il sole sorgesse! Non ha fatto altro che saltellare da una parte all’altra per tutta la mattina! – spiegò Sirius, ridacchiando sotto i baffi._  
_\- Non avevo dubbi, piccola peste – disse Galador, mettendola giù e ordinandole di chiudere gli occhi prima di porgerle qualcosa tra le mani. Li riaprì di colpo prima che lui le dicesse di farlo, osservando con entusiasmo il bellissimo arco accuratamente rifinito che suo nonno aveva fatto solo per lei, la prima volta in cui non le avesse regalato uno dei libri che lei tanto amava . Ogni anno, infatti, Galador era solito regalare alle sue adorate nipoti uno dei libri che recuperava in giro per il mondo, viaggiando a bordo della sua nave per esplorare le terre degli umani che erano così diverse dalla loro, ma ugualmente meravigliose. Era grazie a lui che tutti in quella famiglia fossero in grado di parlare anche la lingua degli umani: l’uomo non perdeva mai occasione di ribadire quanto fosse importante che le due razze fossero in grado di comunicare tra loro, fiducioso che sarebbe stato possibile instaurare un dialogo per mettere la parola fine alle lotte intestine che negli ultimi anni sembravano esacerbarsi sempre più. Era per questo suo desiderio di esplorare e conoscere maggiormente quella cultura così diversa dalla loro che Galador aveva rinunciato al titolo di capoclan, cedendo il posto a qualcuno che, per lui, sarebbe stato ben più degno ed eccezionale di quanto lui sarebbe mai potuto essere._  
_\- Papà! Eravamo d’accordo per stasera! Non dovevi darglielo adesso! – lo rimproverò severa Titania, agitandogli contro un mestolo di legno._  
_\- Andiamo Tit, non essere così rigida come al solito! La piccola non sta più nella pelle, non vedi? – disse l’uomo con una mano sul fianco, indicando la nipotina che si era voltata verso di lei e le stava mostrando la sua più letale espressione da cucciolo bastonato, stringendo il suo regalo tra le piccole manine e implorandola con gli occhi di lasciarglielo tenere._  
_La donna ci provò a resistere, ma la sua severità cedeva sempre a quello sguardo e si odiava per questo. Roteò gli occhi al cielo e si arrese: - Oh, e va bene! Puoi andare a provarlo solo se prima finisci tutta la tua colazione. E metti giù l’arco dal tavolo quando mangi, signorina!_  
_In meno di un minuto, la fatina divorò la zuppa che era nel suo piatto e corse da lei per stamparle un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, facendo ammorbidire lo sguardo austero della donna per una frazione di secondo. Immediatamente anche le due figlie maggiori si catapultarono fuori dalla porta d’ingresso seguendo Galador, non vedendo l’ora di vedere Iris provare a tirare con l’arco._  
_\- Attenta a non farti male! – urlò la madre sulla soglia quando furono ormai già troppo lontane per poterla sentire. Sirius le mise un braccio attorno alla vita e sorrise, dandole un bacio sulla tempia: - Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che anche la nostra rigida capoclan avrebbe abbandonato la tradizione per lo sguardo smielato di una bambina?_  
  
_Quando scoccò la sua prima freccia sulla sagoma di legno e paglia, Iris colpì in pieno le parti basse del bersaglio dall’aspetto umanoide. Stava mirando alla testa, in realtà, ma come letalità ci stava bene lo stesso…_  
_Fleur scoppiò in una sonora risata al contrario di Morgana, che annoverò il colpo tra quelli baciati dalla proverbiale fortuna del principiante, mentre Galador deglutì a vuoto sperando che mai nessuno si fosse trovato tra le grinfie di sua nipote. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lei e le accarezzò i capelli, catturando la sua attenzione: - Iris, perché pensi che l’arco sia così importante?_  
_La bambina si portò una mano sul mento, pensandoci un po' su: - Perché ci serve per cacciare e procurarci da mangiare, e per difenderci da chi ci attacca._  
_\- Sì, certamente, ma allora a che serve una cerimonia? Perché_ regalare _un arco?_  
_A quella domanda la bambina non sapeva davvero come rispondere. Morgana e Fleur si fecero più vicine al nonno, incuriosite da quel che stava dicendo. Galador prese l’arco dalle mani della piccola e lo mostrò alle nipoti: - Contrariamente a quel che potete pensare, l’arco non è fatto per i muscoli, ma per le mani. Per tirare la corda non serve la forza delle braccia, ma la fermezza delle mani. Il vostro bersaglio sarà sempre più lontano da voi se dentro il vostro cuore non ci sarà determinazione, costanza, armonia e soprattutto equilibrio._  
_Le ragazze si guardarono tra loro vicendevolmente, non capendo di preciso dove il nonno volesse andare a parare._  
_\- Questa corda, - continuò lui – rappresenta la forza vitale. Per la nostra razza, per la quale è così naturale trasferire energia vitale tra specie viventi, è essenziale che la corda sia sempre tesa e non si spezzi mai. L’armonia del nostro mondo, così come la longevità di questo arco, si basa su un delicato equilibrio che si mantiene non usando i muscoli, bensì la fermezza delle intenzioni e delle mani, che rappresentano le vostre azioni. Regalare un arco significa non solo far comprendere questo equilibrio, ma affidarlo alle nuove generazioni affinché lo proteggano. Tutto quello a cui ho tenuto nella mia lunga vita, tutto quello che valeva la pena proteggere ora è nelle vostre mani, così come sarà in quelle dei vostri figli quando voi lo regalerete loro. Un arco regalato va usato per difendere la vita, non per toglierla._  
_\- Ma nonno, - lo interruppe a quel punto Iris, un po' confusa – ma noi non usiamo l’arco per cacciare?_  
_Galador le accarezzò gentilmente i capelli, adorando la sua perspicacia: - E’ vero. Ma noi cacciamo per mangiare. Quando moriamo, il nostro corpo diventa erba che viene mangiata dai conigli, che a loro volta sono mangiati dai predatori che noi stessi cacciamo. Tutto è collegato in questo equilibrio, nel cerchio della vita. E da oggi ne fai parte anche tu, mia piccola e dolce Iris._  
_La bimba guardò il suo arco con nuovi occhi, dando un nuovo significato ad un regalo tanto prezioso. Non importava cosa sarebbe accaduto, giurò che lo avrebbe usato da quel momento in avanti per proteggere le persone che amava. Aveva anche lei ora una grande responsabilità sulle sue spalle che sembravano ancora così piccole, ma sapeva che non li avrebbe delusi._  
_Strinse le sue sorelle e suo nonno in un lungo abbraccio, uno degli ultimi che avrebbe mai potuto donare loro. Quello fu uno degli ultimi giorni in cui potè sentirsi così felice, così al sicuro in una terra abbondante e generosa, protetta da una famiglia che l’amava, prima che tutto bruciasse in un cumulo di cenere._  


Katakuri aveva ascoltato attentamente ogni parola del racconto di Iris, e per tutto il tempo non aveva mai smesso di stringerle la mano. Gli si era stretto il cuore quando aveva compreso quanto profondamente la donna amasse la propria famiglia, quanto fosse stata devastante per lei, all’epoca solo una bambina vivace e spensierata, una perdita di tale portata.  
Non disse una parola quando smise di parlare e abbassò lo sguardo sull’arco ancora tra le sue mani, si limitò solo a tenerla stretta al petto e lasciò che lei lo stringesse a sua volta. Non biasimava affatto il suo cambiamento rispetto a quando era bambina. Dopo tutto quello che doveva aver passato in seguito, e di cui ancora faticava a parlargli, non si stupiva se avesse cominciato a odiare gli esseri umani e se il suo carattere fosse cambiato tanto, affievolendosi come la fiamma di una candela a cui manca l’ossigeno. Perché era questo che le era successo, le avevano tolto il _suo_ ossigeno.  
Iris strofinò il viso nell’incavo del collo di suo marito, sentendosi meravigliosamente più leggera ora che gli aveva dato un altro piccolo frammento di sé, del suo passato. Lo ringraziò silenziosamente per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei, per tutto quello che costantemente faceva per lei. Era stato grazie a lui se sentiva di poter riacquistare almeno una parte della sua vitalità perduta. Era stato lui a salvarla dal baratro della solitudine nel quale sentiva di stare sprofondando inconsciamente, sempre di più. Era grazie a lui che la sua fiducia nel genere umano e nel mondo al di fuori di quell’isola stava cominciando a risollevarsi, perché se esistevano persone come lui allora sicuramente non andava fatta di tutta l’erba un fascio. Iris lo amava per così tante ragioni da essere sicura che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto reggere il confronto. E come si era ripromessa quel giorno, tanti anni addietro, così fece in quel momento: avrebbe usato il bellissimo arco che lui le aveva regalato per proteggerlo, per proteggere la sua famiglia anche se questo le sarebbe costato la vita.  
Dopotutto, non era questa la motivazione che cercava? Non aveva forse lasciato quell’isola, l’ultima volta, con l’intenzione di dedicare la sua vita a Katakuri proprio perché lo amava? In quel momento le sembrò che non avesse mai preso decisione migliore in tutta la sua vita.  
Si scostò appena da quell’abbraccio e abbassò maggiormente la sciarpa sul suo viso: - Ti amo, Katakuri – gli sussurrò guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, che da soli sarebbero bastati ad esprimere quanto fosse intenso il sentimento che provava per lui.  
\- Ti amo anche io, mio piccolo donut – rispose, prima di unire le labbra a quelle di sua moglie, baciandola dolcemente.  
Allontanò la bocca dopo qualche minuto, intenerito dalla smorfia di disapprovazione della fata ed estrasse dalla tasca alcune caramelle gommose, agitandole con aria di sfida davanti a lei: - Allora, amore, - le disse con un ghigno sul viso che lei aveva imparato a riconoscere – per quanto ho pagato quell’arco mi auguro che tu sia altrettanto brava ad usarlo…  
Iris ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sorriso accattivante e si alzò dal suo grembo, senza nascondere una certa aria di vanità quando lui rimase incantato a fissarle le gambe toniche e snelle: - Sempre pronta a farti mangiare la polvere, Comandante.  
  
Come Katakuri si aspettava, Iris non si smentì per nulla nemmeno con un arco che non aveva mai maneggiato prima. Su dieci caramelle gommose che lui le aveva lanciato non aveva sbagliato un colpo.  
\- Questo arco è fenomenale! Non mi sembra nemmeno di avercelo tra le mani – disse la fata, prima di guardare con un sorrisetto suo marito e allungare l’arma verso di lui – Vuoi provare?  
Il Comandante sbattè le palpebre più volte, sicuro che avrebbe fatto una figuraccia davanti a lei: - Io non credo che sia il caso…  
\- Sciocchezze, non essere noioso! – sbuffò la ragazza senza realmente sentire la sua risposta, schiaffandogli l’arco e una freccia tra le mani e sistemandogli la corporatura, divaricandogli le gambe quanto riteneva necessario e sollevandogli le braccia all’altezza giusta – Dai, prova a colpire quell’albero – lo incoraggiò, indicando col dito il primo albero ad una ventina di metri da loro. Facile, no?  
Katakuri trattenne il respiro e chiuse un occhio cercando di prendere la mira. Tese l’arco tenendo la freccia come le aveva visto fare più volte e tirò, osservandola finire miseramente in un cespuglio piuttosto lontano. Lo sapeva che avrebbe fatto la figura del novellino: - Avevo il sole negli occhi – le disse tentennante, ignorando che il sole ce lo avesse alle spalle, in realtà.  
\- Ma sì, certo amore – lo canzonò sua moglie porgendogli un’altra freccia dalla sua faretra – Usi troppo i muscoli, Kata. Questo non è come il tuo tridente, devi metterci meno forza e più fermezza. Rilassa il corpo, cerca di percepire il contatto dei piedi col terreno per avere più stabilità. Immagina che il tuo baricentro si fonda col terreno sotto di te e respira profondamente – spiegò calma la fata, dandogli dei colpetti sulla schiena e sull’addome per migliorare la sua postura. Seguendo i suoi consigli, questa volta la freccia sfiorò l’albero bersaglio per conficcarsi in quello subito dietro.  
\- Non era affatto male per essere la seconda volta! – si complimentò Iris dandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla.  
\- Di’ la verità, ti avrei conquistata con questo tiro, vero? – domandò ironico, gonfiando il petto in un impeto di superbia che sua moglie non esitò a spegnere grattandosi la tempia con un dito: - Beh, mochi, se dipendesse dalla tua abilità con l’arco dubito che avrei mai potuto sposarti…  
Il Comandante piegò la testa di lato, confuso, seguendola mentre lei andava a recuperare le varie frecce: - Come sarebbe a dire che non mi avresti sposato?  
Iris ridacchiò: - Vedi, i miei genitori sono sempre stati molto selettivi e critici nei confronti delle nostre frequentazioni. A maggior ragione, ti avrebbero messo sotto torchio in tutto e per tutto se avessero saputo che intendevi sposarmi, soprattutto nelle tue abilità da arciere.  
Katakuri si accarezzò il mento, pensieroso: - Immagino che non ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare di meno da tua madre, visto quanto fosse autoritaria…  
\- Oh no! – lo interruppe lei – Quando si trattava di relazioni era mio padre a diventare il mastino di casa! Per esempio, mia sorella Morgana era amica sin dall’infanzia con un ragazzino della sua età, andavano talmente d’accordo che tutti pensavamo si sarebbero sposati – prese a raccontare Iris, passeggiando per i boschi sotto lo sguardo curioso di suo marito che stentava a credere ci potesse essere qualcuno peggiore di Titania, per come lei gliene aveva parlato – Poi, crescendo, si venne a sapere che questo tale aveva preso il vizio di fare il galletto con tutte le ragazze. Non ti dico quanto ci rimase male mia sorella, non faceva altro che piangere per tutto il giorno. E così, il mio _dolce_ papino andò a fare un bel discorsetto a questo ragazzo…  
\- E… cosa gli disse? – domandò lui, chiedendosi insicuro che impressione avrebbe fatto lui invece ai genitori di Iris.  
La ragazza fece spallucce: - Nessuno l’ha mai saputo. Fatto sta che da quel giorno il disgraziato portò a mia sorella la colazione a casa ogni mattina per i vent’anni successivi. Fai un po’ tu…  
Katakuri si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, comprendendo finalmente da che razza di persone Iris avesse ereditato il suo bel caratterino. Tuttavia non si meravigliò più di tanto della reazione di Sirius: era sicuro che lui stesso sarebbe stato capace di fare di peggio se qualcuno avesse fatto piangere una sua ipotetica figlia.  
\- Pensi che io sarei piaciuto? Alla tua famiglia, dico – le chiese a bruciapelo dopo un po' in preda ad un tremendo imbarazzo, cogliendola alla sprovvista. Dopotutto la sua di famiglia, tranne sua madre e sua sorella Flampè, si era affezionata a lei al punto da considerarla un membro a tutti gli effetti, al pari di una sorella. Gli sembrava lecito domandarsi se anche uno come lui rientrasse nei canoni di apprezzamento dei suoi genitori e se, nel caso le cose fossero andate diversamente, Iris lo avrebbe scelto di sua spontanea volontà tra la marea di uomini che di sicuro l’avrebbero corteggiata.  
La ragazza parve pensarci un po' su: - Beh, immagino proprio di sì, Kata. Ci sono migliaia di validi motivi per cui ti amo, di sicuro tra questi anche la mia famiglia ne avrebbe trovato qualcuno per apprezzarti… - disse, prima di voltarsi verso di lui che si era arrestato di colpo dietro di lei e la guardava immobile, con occhi sbarrati e un sorriso luminoso: - Che ti prende adesso?  
\- Ci sono migliaia di motivi per cui mi ami?  
Iris arrossì, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: - Ecco…sì. Certo che ci sono.  
Il sorriso del Comandante si allargò ancora di più: - E quali sarebbero questi motivi, mio piccolo donut? – la sollecitò avvicinandosi mentre lei indietreggiava, in uno dei loro soliti piccoli giochetti: - E’ personale, Kata.  
\- No, non lo è se riguarda me – le disse allora il rosso, posando a terra l’arco e cominciando a togliersi gli stivali, i guanti, le ginocchiere e le fasce chiodate che portava sulle gambe e sulle braccia – Dai, non costringermi a fartelo dire con le maniere forti – continuò, sghignazzando maliziosamente nello sfilarsi la giacca, la sciarpa e i pantaloni di pelle nera, soddisfatto di aver catturato l’attenzione della donna in ogni suo movimento. Strano che lei non avesse ancora capito che posto fosse quello o che intenzioni avesse. Rimasto solo con i boxer, la raggiunse in poche falcate e mise un braccio dietro la sua schiena e l’altro sotto le sue ginocchia, prendendola in braccio senza che lei potesse realmente opporsi e sorprendendosi ancora di quanto potesse essere leggera. Iris, infatti, era una donna molto più leggera di quello che poteva sembrare: non c’entrava il fatto che fosse lui ad avere dei muscoli sviluppatissimi, bensì l’uomo ipotizzava che dovesse avere le ossa cave un po' come quelle degli uccelli, molto più idonee per il volo.  
\- Trattieni il respiro – le consigliò prima di prendere la rincorsa attraverso gli alberi fino a tuffarsi a bomba nel lago, il _loro_ lago.  
Quando riemersero dall’acqua, Katakuri era piegato dalle risate per l’espressione spiazzata e confusa di Iris, ancora tra le sue braccia e intenta a togliersi i capelli bagnati che le si erano appiccicati al viso: - E pensare che l’altra volta hai fatto tante storie per tuffarti! – lo rimproverò bonariamente, cercando di schizzargli un po' d’acqua sul viso prima di venir bloccata per i polsi da lui, ovviamente previdente che avrebbe opposto almeno un po' di resistenza prima di cedere al suo sguardo languido.  
\- Allora? Me li dici tu questi mille motivi o ti devo costringere? – le chiese con una voce talmente bassa e roca da farle fremere i muscoli del bacino. La donna gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e strusciò strategicamente la sua calda intimità contro la crescente erezione del marito, ancora separate dall’intimo che entrambi indossavano: - Temo proprio che dovrai costringermi allora, mochi – mormorò con finta aria innocente, deliziosamente allettata da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto farle.  
Il Comandante le sorrise con malizia prima di abbassarle lentamente una spallina del vestito e morderle con delicatezza la spalla. Insinuò poi due dita nei suoi slip e all’interno della sua femminilità, facendola gemere debolmente quando iniziò a muoverle dentro e fuori in un perfetto connubio tra il piacere e il leggero dolore derivante dai piccoli morsi che stava lasciando sul suo collo, seguiti subito da suzioni e accesi baci che di sicuro le avrebbero lasciato un’infinità di segni.  
\- Ricordami, amore, - le chiese quando la sentì muovere ritmicamente il bacino contro le sue dita, in un cristallino invito a sostituirle con altro - non abbiamo mai fatto l’amore in questo lago, vero?  
– No, mai – sospirò lei, trattenendo il respiro quando lo sentì abbassarsi i boxer e sfilarle del tutto gli slip, gettandoli a riva con malagrazia – Se è per questo non l’abbiamo fatto nemmeno nella mia baita o sull’erba della radura. O contro un albero.  
Katakuri sollevò le sopracciglia, piacevolmente sorpreso dal modo in cui la sua amata fatina intendesse trascorrere il resto del suo compleanno. Senza indugio diresse la punta del proprio membro tra le grandi labbra della donna e lasciò che fosse lei a calarsi su di esso secondo i propri ritmi e i propri tempi. Iris gemette sulla sua bocca quando lo sentì penetrare lentamente dentro di lei: provava ancora un po' di dolore nei primi istanti in cui il membro di suo marito si faceva strada attraverso la sua apertura, per via delle sue dimensioni. Ma Katakuri, per sua indole, era stato dal primo momento un amante incredibilmente premuroso nei suoi confronti, sempre attento al suo piacere prima ancora che al proprio.  
La donna si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più acuto dei precedenti e lo baciò con passione, beandosi della magnifica sensazione che le dava il percepirlo così in profondità, così solido e ingombrante dentro di sé da farla sentire completa, dandole come l’impressione di essere un puzzle a cui viene aggiunto l’ultimo pezzo.  
Suo marito era certamente un uomo molto passionale ed estremamente focoso, ma allo stesso tempo aspettava sempre con pazienza che lei fosse del tutto a suo agio prima di iniziare a scatenarsi sul serio, e Iris non potè che amarlo ancora di più per questo. Uno tra tutti i mille motivi per cui lo amava.  
E Katakuri, beh, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per farglieli declamare uno alla volta, quei mille motivi.


	16. XVI. Ragione e istinto

_**Ragione e istinto** _

Sebbene a Katakuri piacessero enormemente i momenti come quelli, in cui tutti – o quasi - i fratelli si riunivano per passare del tempo insieme o per discutere con Mama di qualsivoglia motivo, quei particolari incontri a cadenza mensile erano nella lista nera di cose che non sopportava e che avrebbe volentieri scansato: il giorno del sondaggio. Non c’era modo al mondo di poter sfuggire a quella tortura: se non fosse stato quel giorno sarebbe stato alla prima occasione utile o, in alternativa, sarebbe stata capace di costringerli a mandare il voto tramite corriere espresso, Flampè. Invidiò per un attimo sua sorella Praline, che chissà dove con suo marito Aladin si sarebbe risparmiata quella scemenza. Chiffon, invece, li avrebbe raggiunti solo per pranzo assieme a suo marito Bege.  
Una fluttuante ed eccitatissima Flampè si sporse verso di lui e gli posò tra le mani un pezzettino di carta con una matita, sorridendogli poi a trentadue denti con il fare compiaciuto di chi aveva la certezza assoluta della vittoria. Sospirò silenziosamente, il primo Comandante _Sweet_ , accorgendosi dell’arrivo di sua moglie nel salone accompagnata mano nella mano da sua sorella più piccola. La donna si abbassò sulle ginocchia per mormorare qualcosa alla bambina prima di lasciarla andare dai suoi fratelli, e si diresse poi verso il divanetto dove era seduto lui, non senza essersi guardata intorno in modo interrogativo chiedendosi per quale motivo tutti quanti fossero così tesi come se si trovassero in ansia da prestazioni.  
\- Allora, è stato così terribile giocare con Anana? – le chiese Katakuri quando si fu accomodata accanto a lui, notando quanto la bambina dai capelli rosa paresse piuttosto soddisfatta della mattinata trascorsa in compagnia della fata.  
Iris ridacchiò: - Pensavo peggio, ma in ogni caso glielo avevo promesso. Non avevo mai visto una così disarmante varietà di oggetti affilati nella stanza di una bambina di sette anni.  
\- A qualcun altro manca il foglio per votare? – chiedeva intanto Flampè facendo il giro della stanza per assicurarsi che tutti avessero quel pezzo di carta tra le mani.  
\- Se è per questo non avevi nemmeno mai staccato la testa alle bambole per poi scaricarle nella tazza o squartato un cagnolino di peluche – continuò Katakuri, cercando di ignorare il baccano che solo i suoi rumorosissimi fratelli erano in grado di sollevare.  
\- Beh, immagino che vada bene purchè non passi alle cose _animate_ , no? – chiese la fata con una certa preoccupazione. Anana era strana, sì, ma non le avrebbero mai permesso di sfogare la sua psicosi alla sua età, vero? …Katakuri?  
Quel dubbio agghiacciante rimase sospeso nella sua testa un po' come Flampè galleggiò davanti a lei, guardandola con tracotanza ed una buona dose di commiserazione: - Mi dispiace Iris, ma solo i membri della famiglia possono votare.  
La fata incrociò le braccia al petto e si sporse di più verso di lei: - Mi addormenterò tra i singhiozzi stanotte, Flampè – ironizzò sardonica facendo sorridere Katakuri da sotto la sciarpa, cosa che parve fomentare ancora di più l’avversione che la trentaseiesima figlia femmina di Big Mom nutriva nei suoi confronti. La ragazzina non aveva mai considerato davvero l’eventualità che il suo perfetto fratello potesse davvero legarsi a lei, qualcuno nelle cui vene scorresse altro sangue e così palesemente imperfetta: Iris era spesso e volentieri poco signorile nei modi di fare, non conosceva le buone maniere, girava sempre scalza e non sapeva mai quando tenere la bocca chiusa, soprattutto al cospetto del loro capitano. Le sembrava assurdo persino che i suoi fratelli si fossero presi il fastidio di farle un regalo per il suo compleanno, quasi fosse una di loro! Era talmente sgraziata, irrispettosa e le sembrava anche troppo debole per essere degna di portare il loro stesso cognome. Qualsiasi donna, in realtà, non sarebbe mai stata all’altezza di Katakuri per Flampè: lui era troppo in alto, irraggiungibile, impareggiabile. Ed era sempre stata felice di questo, godeva dell’idea che ci sarebbero stati solo i fratelli nel cuore dell’uomo, solo la famiglia e _lei,_ che era da quando aveva cominciato a parlare e capire come funzionassero le cose nel mondo che aveva cercato di farsi strada per essere apprezzata. Perché era così che funzionava da quelle parti, mangi o vieni mangiato. Sei potente o non sei nessuno. Se vuoi un posto nel mondo te lo devi guadagnare o qualcuno lo prenderà al posto tuo, crudelmente, senza pietà. Il mondo è un posto spietato e devi lottare per affermarti sugli altri prima di essere calpestato da loro.  
E se fosse riuscita ad essere la preferita di suo fratello, quel superuomo perfetto che mai sarebbe stato sconfitto e mai avrebbe ceduto a qualcosa di così deleterio e patetico come l’amore – cos’è l’amore se non un morbo che ti rende vulnerabile ed espone le tue debolezze a chi non aspetta altro che infilarci un coltello? - , solo allora avrebbe potuto dire di esserci riuscita, di essere diventata anche lei quel non meglio precisato _qualcuno_. E così anche l’affetto di Big Mom le sarebbe finalmente arrivato.  
E, in questo senso, Iris stava diventando _pericolosa_ per Katakuri.  
\- E comunque il sondaggio è una cosa ridicola – continuò la fata ritraendosi di più sul divano, seccata.  
La ragazzina strinse i pugni e inasprì lo sguardo, l’odio che provò per lei sembrava si potesse tagliare come burro. Prima che potesse risponderle intervenne suo fratello a mettere fine a quella conversazione: - Flampè ci tiene molto, Iris. Va bene così.  
Iris si voltò sorpresa e ammutolita verso di lui, che così seriamente stava difendendo qualcosa che non era affatto da lui e che, se aveva imparato a conoscerlo almeno un po', detestava. Lo sguardo della ragazzina, invece, riacquistò luce e serenità: - Grazie, fratellone – mormorò compiaciuta stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi. Sorrise, Flampè, tranquillizzandosi sul fatto che non si può rendere vulnerabile qualcosa che non ha difetti. Scudo perfetto per proteggere, lancia perfetta per attaccare, era questo Katakuri. E nemmeno quella donna insulsa sarebbe riuscita a cambiare questo dogma.  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ adocchiò l’espressione interrogativa di sua moglie con la coda dell’occhio, prevedendo già quello che stava per dire e anticipandola: - No, non mi interessa sul serio questa buffonata del sondaggio.  
Iris sbattè le palpebre più volte, ancora non del tutto abituata a questa sua straordinaria peculiarità: - Ma allora perché…  
\- Perché ci sono cose che può capire solo chi ha passato molti anni in questa famiglia, Iris. E Flampè ha solo quattordici anni, dopotutto.  
La fata aprì la bocca per rispondere ma decise che era meglio tacere. Era sicura che non sarebbe mai riuscita a comprendere del tutto la filosofia di vita dei Charlotte.  
Quando la ragazzina diede il via, coloro in possesso di foglio e matita – ovvero tutti tranne Iris – scrissero velocemente il proprio sesso e indicarono due nomi, piegando poi il foglietto in quattro. La fata si sporse verso suo marito e sbirciò cosa avesse scritto, sollevando poi un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sghembo: - Ottima scelta - gli sussurrò facendolo sorridere, prima che Flampè tornasse a raccogliere i bigliettini in un sacchetto di iuta per poi iniziare a segnare i voti su una specie di tabellone appeso alla parete.  
Come sempre, quasi tutti si accalcarono gli uni sugli altri pur di vedere chi sarebbe risultato quel mese il fratello e la sorella più amati di tutti, e come sempre il risultato non lasciava spazio a dubbi, ballottaggi o interpretazioni.  
\- Tu non vai a controllare l’esito? Come puoi non fremere dalla curiosità? – gli chiese ironicamente la fata alzandosi per andare anche lei a dare un’occhiata, sinceramente curiosa di sapere come si fosse risolta quella pagliacciata.  
Katakuri accavallò le gambe e si sistemò meglio la sciarpa sul viso. Che bisogno aveva di andare a vedere, come se non lo sapesse già: lui aveva ottenuto tutti i voti tranne il suo, dato a Perospero. Flampè, invece, figurava come sorella più amata tranne per alcuni voti ed uno in particolare dal fronte maschile, ovvero sempre il suo, dato alla cara Bruleè.  
Per quanto trovasse insensato e meschino il concetto stesso di darsi voti di preferenza tra fratelli, aveva votato in base a cosa sentisse non tanto come più giusto, ma come più meritato. Perospero, il maggiore in assoluto, era stato quello che li aveva visti crescere tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Se c’era qualcuno che si avvicinasse di più a come sarebbe dovuto essere un padre, quello era lui senza ombra di dubbio. E Bruleè… beh, amava tutte le sue sorelle, ma nessuna era come Bruleè, che sorrideva amabilmente nella sua direzione mentre Flampè andava aizzando gli animi infiammati dei perdenti e cercando tra loro chi non l’avesse votata, ignorando che fosse stato proprio colui che riteneva insospettabile.  
  
Chiffon e Bege raggiunsero il resto della ciurma di Big Mom qualche ora più tardi in tempismo perfetto per il pranzo, prendendo il loro posto alla lunghissima tavolata vicino a Iris e Katakuri. In meno di un attimo un discreto gruppo di fratelli circondò la donna, ormai molto in avanti con la gravidanza: i bambini avvicinarono timidamente i palmi delle loro mani al suo pancione, attendendo che lei desse loro il permesso di poterlo toccare. Chiffon non li fece certo attendere, intenerita dalle loro espressioni sbalordite nel sentire la vita muoversi dentro di lei. Ed era comprensibile come reazione, dal momento che Chiffon era la prima donna incinta con la quale avessero a che fare: erano troppo piccoli per ricordare delle numerosissime gravidanze di Linlin, con tutte le sue _preoccupanti_ voglie. Compote, la maggiore tra le sorelle, si premurò di fare alla donna mille domande su come si sentisse, cosa le servisse e quanto mancasse al termine della gestazione. Il motivo per cui erano tornati a Totto Land, spiegò, risiedeva nel fatto che mancasse poco più di un mese alla presunta data del parto, che sia lei e il marito che Big Mom desideravano avvenisse in famiglia sulla loro isola, alla presenza degli ottimi medici al servizio dell’imperatrice.  
\- Iris-chan, sono così contenta di rivederti! - le disse la donna dai capelli rosa quando i fratelli si furono accomodati per iniziare il pranzo – Cosa mi racconti del tuo matrimonio con il fratellone? Dimmi, sei felice? – le chiese in un sussurro, attenta a non farsi sentire da altri. Era una fortuna che i suoi adorati fratelli fossero così chiassosi pur avendo la bocca stracolma di cibo, privi di qualsivoglia contegno.  
Iris sorrise di cuore alla premura della donna. Anche se avevano trascorso solo mezza giornata insieme, le era mancata moltissimo. Le strinse una mano e le disse quanto avesse sentito la sua mancanza, spiegandole anche quanto Katakuri la rendesse felice.  
Katakuri intanto, senza aver ovviamente toccato cibo, si irrigidì sul posto quando sentì, confinato all’interno della sua testa, il commento alquanto inopportuno e inappropriato per la situazione che sua madre stava per fare: - Si dice che quando si passa del tempo in compagnia di una donna in dolce attesa venga la voglia di avere dei figli propri. Tu cosa ne pensi, Iris? – proruppe la donna, accompagnando quella frecciatina con una generosa dose di ironia.  
La fata finì con calma di masticare il suo boccone e si rivolse a lei, tranquilla come solo lei riusciva ad essere: - Penso che se fosse realmente così tutti in questa stanza avrebbero già almeno un paio di figli da anni, Linlin.  
Katakuri impallidì a quella risposta e si portò una mano sugli occhi, rassicurato almeno dal fatto che il frutto del diavolo di sua madre, il _Soul Soul_ , sicuramente sarebbe stato inefficace su quella testarda di sua moglie, data la spavalderia con la quale le si rivolgeva e la totale assenza di paura. Le reazioni del resto delle persone attorno al tavolo si divisero tra chi scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, come Cracker, chi strinse i denti e ammutolì imbarazzato temendo la reazione di Mama, come Amande e Smoothie, chi non capì come i più piccoli e chi come Daifuku e Oven continuò a farsi i fatti propri.  
\- Beh, non si può dire che non ci stiano provando, però! – si intromise Cracker, cercando più o meno saggiamente e in maniera piuttosto cafona di salvare il salvabile – Ho chiesto ai loro domestici e mi hanno risposto che preferivano i tempi in cui era il canto degli uccellini a svegliarli la mattina…  
Mentre la piccola Normande si faceva più vicina all’orecchio di Custard per chiederle cosa quella frase significasse, Katakuri annichilì sulla sedia desiderando poter sublimare dall’interno della sua sciarpa e Iris arrossì vistosamente.  
“Cretino” era l’unica parola con la quale Galette e Poire riuscissero a definire Cracker, per quanto almeno lui ci provasse a sdrammatizzare quell’imbarazzante e palpabile tensione che c’era tra la fata e l’imperatrice, che sarebbe morta con loro di sicuro.  
La fata disse qualcosa, qualcosa che Katakuri non ascoltò davvero poiché distratto dal gemito di dolore che si levò dal nulla, ancora inscatolato nel suo cervello.  
“Oh cazzo…”  
Si alzò con così tanta veemenza da rovesciare la sedia all’indietro, voltandosi in direzione di Chiffon. Chi meglio conosceva Katakuri si allarmò all’istante a quel comportamento e al pallore cadaverico che aveva prosciugato il sangue dal suo viso.  
\- Fratello, che hai visto? – urlò Peros seguito da Oven e Daifuku, mentre Iris corrucciò la fonte guardandolo smarrita, prima che lo sentisse anche lei.  
La percezione di Katakuri raggiungeva velocità superiori di quella di Iris.  
\- Bisogna chiamare un medico immediatamente! – urlò l’uomo perentorio, proprio mentre si udì un forte e sofferente gemito riempire la stanza nel momento in cui Iris si piegò sul tavolo, a causa di una dolorosa fitta al ventre. Solo qualche secondo dopo la fata si rese conto che quel dolore non appartava realmente a lei, ma a Chiffon.  
Bege tirò indietro la sedia della moglie e i lineamenti del suo viso si deformarono in una smorfia di terrore che giurò di non aver mai provato prima: il vestito della donna, la sedia e il pavimento erano macchiati di sangue rosso acceso, diluito dal liquido amniotico. Le si erano appena rotte le acque.  
\- Non va! E’ ancora troppo presto! – gridò Chiffon stravolta dall’agitazione reggendosi con le braccia al marito, rossa in viso e con gli occhi spalancati.  
Compote si alzò e accorse immediatamente dalla sorella per cercare di tranquillizzarla. Iris volse lo sguardo da lei a Katakuri che, sorprendentemente pallido ma ugualmente risoluto, estrasse una radio snail dalla tasca della giacca e si allontanò un po' per poter parlare con quello che lei presumeva fosse il medico. Big Mom si avvicinò a lei quando la vide piegarsi ancora con una mano in corrispondenza dell’utero dolente, prima di dirigersi sinceramente preoccupata da sua figlia nell’attesa dell’arrivo di un medico.  
La stanza parve esplodere nel caos. Le sorelle più piccole e più inesperte tremavano sul posto e si limitavano a cercare di calmare i più piccoli, terrorizzati per cosa stesse succedendo. I fratelli maschi più giovani si fecero da parte lasciando che intervenissero i maggiori, abituati da anni a gestire la loro stessa madre all’inizio del travaglio.  
\- Chiffon, devi respirare e calmarti! Il medico sta arrivando – disse Mondeè aiutando la donna a sollevarsi per spostarsi sulla lettiga di duro caramello che Peros aveva creato per lei, per poterla trasportare in infermeria in modo più celere.  
Iris intanto aveva preso a tremare per la paura. Percepiva tutto quello che sentiva Chiffon, percepiva il suo dolore e anche parte della sua paura, con la differenza che la sofferenza dell'altra donna era reale e con pericoli concreti. Una mano si posò con decisione sulla sua spalla, riscuotendola dallo stato di intorpidimento mentale in cui si trovava: - Stai bene? – le chiese serio Katakuri, stoico e molto più concentrato nel capire cosa fosse meglio fare.  
\- Sì, non pensare a me – rispose lei, dandogli la certezza che stava cercando per poter analizzare al meglio la situazione.  
A quel punto Bege si allontanò appena e dal suo corpo si abbassò – letteralmente – un ponte levatoio da cui vennero fuori il medico di bordo e due dei suoi uomini più fidati tra i pirati Firetank, Vito e Gotti, entrambi sul punto di piangere mentre ripetevano continuamente “Signora!”. Quando il medico si fu precipitato dalla donna sdraiata sulla lettiga, ordinò immediatamente che venisse portata subito in un’infermeria e richiese con efficienza immediata l’uso della strumentazione ostetrica necessaria e la presenza di alcuni infermieri.  
Una volta che Cracker e Daifuku ebbero portato la donna sul lettino dell’infermeria, Chiffon cominciò a lamentare dolori più forti, dolori che facevano soffrire Iris come se fossero i propri. Il medico di Big Mom li raggiunse tempestivamente e ordinò che tutti, con l’eccezione del marito e della madre della donna, rimanessero fuori dalla stanza. Quando la porta si chiuse, ai pirati si gelò il sangue nell’angosciante attesa che venisse riaperta.  
  
La fata non fu sorpresa dal fatto che molti dei fratelli di suo marito, lui compreso, sapessero mantenere il sangue freddo e affrontare un’emergenza di una delicatezza di quella portata. Erano spietati, erano assassini, e anche di fronte alla sofferenza di uno di loro riuscivano a restare concentrati e mantenere il controllo. Aveva imparato a conoscerli almeno quel tanto che bastava per capire quanto fossero in ansia: la sanguinaria Amande aveva acceso già la terza sigaretta nel giro di un venti minuti; il coraggioso Moscato batteva nervosamente la punta del piede sul pavimento da almeno dieci minuti; suo marito, lo stoico Katakuri, non aveva ancora recuperato il colorito in volto e stringeva i pugni sulle braccia.  
Erano passati venti minuti da quando avevano visto la donna scomparire oltre la porta dell’infermeria e non avevano ancora avuto alcuna notizia.  
Nessuno si azzardava a chiederne.   
\- Con Mama una cosa del genere non era mai capitata… - commentò Opera, torturandosi le mani.  
\- Mama è alta otto metri, Opera. Alle donne comuni queste cose possono succedere – si intromise Smoothie, che non faceva altro che fare su e giù nel corridoio.  
I lamenti di Chiffon sembravano intensificarsi di più col passare del tempo, così come il dolore urente di Iris che stava facendo preoccupare Katakuri sempre di più. Il Comandante teneva d’occhio prudentemente e di nascosto il modo in cui stava silenziosamente soffrendo su una sedia che Pudding le aveva gentilmente portato.  
\- No – sbottò tassativamente senza neanche guardarla, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti prima ancora che lei potesse parlare.  
\- Cosa? – chiese la fata alzandosi, venendo istantaneamente afferrata per l’avambraccio da suo marito.  
\- No, tu non andrai là dentro – chiarificò Katakuri, rivolgendole uno sguardo severo e categorico che la irritò non poco.  
\- Io ci devo andare. Sta peggiorando sempre di più! Li posso aiutare entrambi!  
\- Ho detto che non entrerai là dentro, Iris.  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò con uno sguardo affilato: - Tu non mi puoi dire quello che devo fare, Katakuri, non sono una tua sottoposta! Lasciami il braccio!  
L’uomo non disse nulla e si limitò a stringere la presa sul suo braccio, ricambiando il suo sguardo minaccioso e mandandola fuori dai gangheri nell’inquietudine.  
\- Cazzo Katakuri! Se non vado lì dentro rischiano di morire entrambi! Vuoi davvero perdere tua sorella e tuo nipote?! – urlò concitata la donna, e a quel punto tutti, compresi gli uomini di Bege, sbiancarono.  
\- Certo che no! Ma non voglio perdere anche mia moglie con loro! – esclamò, cercando di ignorare le lacrime che stavano bagnando gli occhi della donna che amava.  
\- Non morirò! Saprò quando fermarmi! Dannazione, mollami il braccio!  
\- Sappiamo entrambi che non è così Iris, ti conosco! Finiresti per ammazzarti!  
Iris cominciò a dimenarsi ancora di più dalla presa del marito, al punto che intervenne Smoothie mettendo una mano sul braccio dell’uomo: - Fratello, io non ho idea di che diavolo stiate dicendo, ma se lei dice di poter fare qualcosa per aiutare Chiffon, per l’amor del cielo, lasciala andare!  
Katakuri la fissò ferocemente: - Non sai di cosa parli, Smoothie, non ti intromettere.  
\- Lei no, ma io sì! – irruppe Cracker, posando la mano sull’altro suo braccio – Lei è in grado di aiutarli, lascia che vada, cazzo!  
Entrambi i Comandanti _Sweet_ sembravano inamovibili nei suoi confronti, e per un momento fu tentato di usare l’Haki del Re contro sua moglie per metterla fuori gioco e non farle commettere follie, se solo questo non avesse significato morte certa per sua sorella. Per di più non era nemmeno sicuro che avrebbe funzionato contro la volontà di ferro della ragazza.  
Messa alle strette e con una rabbia nei suoi confronti mai provata prima, Iris sollevò il braccio per afferrare saldamente con una mano il bordo della sciarpa dell’uomo, venendo però bloccata dalla sua mano libera prima che ciò avvenisse. Lui la guardò con occhi sbarrati: - Avresti fatto davvero una cosa del genere? – chiese in un sussurro, sconvolto per quello che aveva visto. Sua moglie, l’unica a cui avesse mostrato il suo aspetto da quando aveva cominciato a mettere quella dannata sciarpa, lo avrebbe minacciato davanti a tutta la sua famiglia.  
La fata si morse le labbra per un atto tanto vile, sentendosi un essere miserabile. Però quello sarebbe stato il male minore, al confronto: - Non mi lasci altra scelta! Non mi sfidare, Katakuri. Io ti giuro che se Chiffon dovesse morire solo perché tu non hai voluto che intervenissi io non te lo perdonerò mai! – sbraitò piegandosi per una nuova, dolorosissima fitta – Dannazione, perché non ti fidi di me?! – urlò ancora con occhi supplichevoli – La mia percezione in questo è migliore della tua, lei sta morendo!  
Una goccia di sudore scese sulla tempia del Comandante e, mentre Cracker e Smoothie stavano per attaccarlo pur di convincerlo, Perospero decise di agire prima che la situazione degenerasse: - Piantatela di fare tutto questo chiasso, questa è una crisi in piena regola! Iris fa parte della nostra famiglia e se può intervenire che lo faccia come tutti i Charlotte hanno sempre fatto, Katakuri!  
Il Comandante, profondamente combattuto tra l’amore per sua sorella e per sua moglie e la paura di perderle entrambe, le lasciò esitante il braccio, maledicendo quel futuro apparentemente così lontano che non era in grado di prevedere. Si obbligò a fidarsi, pregando silenziosamente che sapesse sul serio quando fermarsi.  
Seguì con gli occhi sua moglie spalancare la porta dell’infermeria e venir subito bloccata da una delle infermiere, che la spinse fuori dicendole che in una situazione così disperata non c’era tempo per le visite. Fu allora che Big Mom comparve alle spalle della donna e tuonò ordinandole di farla entrare, perché se qualcuno poteva essere realmente d’aiuto in quel momento era proprio Iris.  
Katakuri pensò che avesse ragione: poteva funzionare, Iris avrebbe potuto farcela a salvarli entrambi, ma in realtà l’unico sentimento di cui avesse l’assoluta certezza era la paura autentica e viscerale che lo stava consumando.  
Alla faccia dell’uomo imperturbabile.  
  
Quando Iris entrò nella stanza il fiato le si strozzò in gola alla vista della povera Chiffon che, completamente sudata e sanguinante, stringeva la mano di suo marito e non la smetteva di piangere. La raggiunse con una mano sul ventre, come se questo potesse in qualche modo attutirle il dolore. Chiffon sembrò felice di vederla, poiché i lineamenti del suo viso si rilassarono appena in un sorriso.  
Iris non perse tempo e afferrò per la spalla il medico di Big Mom, mentre quello di Bege stava monitorando con un dispositivo a ultrasuoni la frequenza cardiaca del bambino: - Dimmi esattamente quello che sta succedendo, subito – gli ordinò con voce debole, spezzata dalle fitte. Non aveva certo tempo di spiegargli cosa ci facesse lì, e lo sguardo perentorio che l’imperatrice rivolse all’uomo non lasciò spazio a ulteriori domande: - E’ in anticipo di sette settimane rispetto alla presunta data del parto, il travaglio è stato troppo rapido e il bambino non è posizionato correttamente. Il canale del parto è ostruito dalla sua spalla e, nonostante tutte le manovre che abbiamo provato non siamo riusciti a riposizionarlo.  
\- E perché c’è tutto quel sangue?!  
\- Abruptio placentae. La placenta si è parzialmente distaccata dalla sua sede, inaspettatamente prima del previsto e…  
Il medico di Bege richiamò immediatamente il collega, preoccupatissimo: - C’è troppa sofferenza fetale! La frequenza cardiaca del bambino è bassissima e la madre sta andando in shock emorragico! Dobbiamo farla partorire adesso!  
Iris superò i due uomini e si avvicinò alla donna sul lettino, stesa supina con indosso una camiciola di carta verde lunga fino alle ginocchia tremolanti, piegate sui poggiagambe.  
\- Allora le faremo un cesareo d’urgenza.  
\- Un cesareo con tutto il sangue che già ha perso? – chiese la fata sbarrando gli occhi.  
\- Non c’è altra scelta! – spiegò uno dei due – Il bambino è mal posizionato, le contrazioni e la dilatazione non sono sufficienti e questo non fa altro che aumentare la perdita di sangue! Morirebbe di sicuro se non la operassimo adesso! – esclamò questo, la cui voce tradiva una buona dose di agitazione.  
\- E che ne sarà del bambino così prematuro? – chiese preoccupato Bege, pallido come un lenzuolo, senza mai lasciare la mano di sua moglie.  
\- Non le posso assicurare nulla, signore – rispose addolorato il suo medico di bordo – Non possiamo garantirle che il bambino sopravviva così prematuro, ma dobbiamo poter salvare almeno la madre.  
Iris corrucciò la fronte e guardò prima Bege, che abbassò dolorosamente lo sguardo e strinse i pugni, poi Chiffon, che stringeva convulsamente sia la mano dell’uomo che la sua, in preda ad una crisi di pianto e impaurita nell’osservare la maschera per l’anestesia generale che il medico le avvicinava.  
\- Ok, anestetizzatela e aspettate prima di effettuare il taglio. Lasciate che pensi io al bambino.  
\- Iris-chan, cosa pensi di fare? – domandò la donna con voce tremante e occhi supplichevoli.  
La fata le accarezzò i capelli e sorrise teneramente: - Nessuno morirà oggi, Chiffon. Ci penso io al tuo bambino, fidati di me.  
\- Non possiamo aspettare, non c’è più tempo…  
\- Sì che potete, vi ho detto! – ribadì Iris mentre il medico lottava per mettere la mascherina a Chiffon, che nel panico temeva che se si fosse addormentata non si sarebbe svegliata mai più.  
\- Chiffon! Chiffon, guardami! – esclamò Iris prendendole il viso tra le mani e obbligandola a darle la sua attenzione – Tu ti risveglierai ed abbraccerai tuo figlio, te lo prometto! Non permetterò che vi succeda nulla di male!  
Bege e la donna sgranarono gli occhi, sbigottiti da tanta sicurezza che bastò a rassicurare almeno lei: - Mi fido di te, Iris-chan, ma sta’ attenta – mormorò debolmente, abbassando le difese e lasciando che il medico la addormentasse.  
\- Signora, le ribadisco che in una situazione del genere…  
\- Sta’ zitto e fa’ come ti ha detto! – tuonò Big Mom al suo medico, zittendolo del tutto e lasciando che la donna facesse quello che riteneva necessario.  
\- Bege, allontanati e lasciale la mano – ordinò la fata, traendo un profondo respiro e posando i palmi di entrambe le mani sulla pancia della donna – Questo bambino rischia la morte poiché troppo prematuro? Basterà che non lo sia più, allora – affermò decisa, chiudendo gli occhi e convogliando la propria forza vitale e la propria materia attraverso la carne della madre, fino a raggiungere il feto.  
Tutti i presenti nella stanza restarono senza fiato per quello a cui stavano assistendo, un evento che aveva dello straordinario.  
Non sapevano cosa quella donna stesse facendo, né il come, ma l’interno del ventre della partoriente sembrò brillare di luce propria, delineando la forma del bambino al suo interno che lentamente, estremamente lentamente, parve star crescendo sempre di più. Uno dei medici si tolse gli occhiali dal viso con mani tremanti, affascinato e attonito dal fatto che una cosa del genere potesse essere possibile.  
Iris, invece, stava combattendo contro la sua stessa natura per non gridare: faceva male, eccome se faceva male. Non aveva mai usato se stessa come _materia prima_ , la verità era che non aveva la minima certezza che potesse funzionare e aveva anche mentito a Katakuri prima. Lei non sapeva assolutamente quando fermarsi.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea fino a che punto il suo corpo avrebbe retto.  
Non c’era una singola parte del corpo che non le facesse male, tutto di se stessa si stava consumando quanto bastava per permettere al feto di crescere e Big Mom se ne accorse: - Iris, basta! Stai esagerando! – esclamò l’imperatrice preoccupata, avendo osservato quel bambino nella pancia crescere di trenta giorni in dieci minuti.  
\- No, no! Ho quasi finito – ribadì la fata, stringendo i denti. Le gambe tremavano vistosamente, era diventata pallida come la parete alle sue spalle, gli organi le dolevano colpiti da tremende fitte e il suo aspetto sembrava deperito e smunto.  
\- Tu hai finito adesso, invece! – le ordinò Linlin spostandola di peso per farle levare le mani dal ventre di sua figlia, e Iris era troppo debole per poter opporre resistenza.  
Poteva andar bene così, si disse, poteva essere sufficiente.  
\- Fatelo nascere… - mormorò debolmente, troppo debolmente perché qualcuno potesse realmente sentirla. Fortunatamente, non fu necessario che la udissero perché i due chirurghi avevano già provveduto a disinfettare la zona e a praticare il taglio cesareo.  
Linlin cercò di prendere Iris tra le sue enormi mani affinché si sdraiasse su un lettino, ma lei la implorò di aspettare: non poteva addormentarsi proprio in quel momento, doveva assicurarsi che il piccolo e la madre stessero bene o non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli ad intervenire di nuovo, anche se non era sicura che l’imperatrice le avrebbe permesso di farlo, di farsi uccidere.  
Lì, tremolante e con entrambe le mani appoggiate al lettino, sofferente e deteriorata, Iris sorrise quando il medico tirò fuori un bel maschietto strillante, paffutello e dall’aspetto energico e sano, mentre l’altro si adoperò immediatamente per ricucire la ferita della madre dopo aver collegato al suo braccio un agocannula per una trasfusione di sangue.  
Bege si dovette voltare per asciugarsi le lacrime dagli occhi: un temibile pirata della peggiore generazione non poteva certo piangere al cospetto di un imperatore. Linlin sorrideva con un’espressione che non le aveva mai visto e che per la prima volta le sembrò sincera.  
C’era riuscita per davvero.  
Il bambino era vivo. Chiffon era viva. E lei, beh, era ancora lì dopotutto.  
I suoni si ovattarono rapidamente attorno a lei, la stanza sembrò ruotare su se stessa come se fosse il vortice del grande bastone caramellato di Peros. Il tonfo di una porta che veniva spalancata di colpo le arrivò alle orecchie attenuato come se avesse avuto la testa sott’acqua. Sentì urlare il suo nome quando le sue ginocchia cedettero del tutto e la vista le si annebbiò completamente.  
Si chiese se appartenessero al suo Katakuri le braccia che le impedirono di sbattere la testa e la schiena sul pavimento mentre collassava al suolo, perdendo conoscenza.  
  


***

  
  
Quando riaprì debolmente gli occhi, Iris faticò un po' per abituare la vista alla fastidiosa luce al neon della stanza dell’infermeria. La testa le doleva da pazzi e il corpo le sembrava pesante come un sasso. Aveva un misuratore di pressione al dito indice e l'ago di una flebo di soluzione salina infilato nel braccio.  
Quant’è che aveva dormito? Cosa era successo dopo che aveva perso i sensi?  
Fece forza sul bacino e sui gomiti per mettersi debolmente a sedere e solo allora si accorse di due iridi cremisi vigili su di lei, così come della mano di suo marito che le stringeva la propria. Erano soli nell’infermeria, chissà se Chiffon si era ripresa.  
\- Ti sei svegliata finalmente, dormigliona – le disse Katakuri sporgendosi di più verso di lei e alzandosi. Quasi non si sentiva più il sedere per tutto il tempo che l’aveva tenuto piantato su una sedia a vegliare su di lei.  
\- Kata… Quanto tempo ho dormito? – chiese la fata ancora frastornata, fissandosi le braccia felice di aver recuperato un po' di colore e sentendosi più in forze rispetto al momento del parto di Chiffon.  
\- _Solo_ due giorni – rispose l’uomo, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Iris non riuscì a decifrare istantaneamente il suo sguardo. Cos’era quella piccola ruga di espressione che compariva sulle sue sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate? Era sicura che non ci fosse prima.  
Non era rabbia, no, quella era diversa.  
Preoccupazione? Forse, ma c’era qualcos’altro.  
Delusione, probabilmente.  
\- Hai avuto un’emorragia interna. Nessuno sapeva se si potesse fare una trasfusione ad una fata, temevamo un rigetto che probabilmente ti avrebbe uccisa. Hai dormito come un sasso per due giorni interi senza che ci fosse verso di svegliarti. E, naturalmente, nessuno sapeva se farlo fosse una buona idea. Per non parlare del fatto che abbiamo dovuto alimentarti con una sonda gastrica per farti recuperare almeno un po' di energia, visto che avevi perso due chili e un litro e mezzo di sangue in dieci minuti…  
\- Kata, basta – lo interruppe Iris, afflitta. Quella conversazione non le sarebbe piaciuta per niente, ne era sicura: – So che sei arrabbiato, smettila di usare quel tono.  
Katakuri strinse il metallo del bordo del lettino tra le mani e serrò la mandibola, guardandola severamente: - E perchè? – chiese apparentemente calmo, ma con una furia dentro che gli stava quasi ulcerando lo stomaco – Ti sto solo facendo notare quanto tu sia stata brava a saperti fermare in tempo.  
Iris lo fissò con occhi sottili. Non lo biasimava affatto, era comprensibile che fosse arrabbiato. Lei gli aveva mentito, per non parlare di quello che aveva provato a fare prima e per cui si sentiva sporca e indegna: - Mi dispiace per averti mentito, ma non potevo restare a guardare senza fare nulla. E poi sono ancora viva, alla fine.  
\- Già, e pur di fare qualcosa mi avresti anche abbassato la sciarpa davanti a tutti, non è così? – chiese il Comandante, e a quel punto la ragazza non ebbe più dubbi sul fatto che ciò che deturpava il suo viso fosse proprio la delusione.  
\- Non so se avrei avuto davvero il coraggio di farlo – disse Iris con occhi che chiedevano sinceramente perdono, perdono che non sapeva se avrebbe ricevuto, e Katakuri non potè che crederle: aveva visto che gli afferrava la sciarpa, ma non che gliel’avrebbe abbassata sul serio.  
\- Insomma, cosa volevi che facessi? – continuò lei, alzando inesorabilmente il tono di voce - Volevi che tuo nipote e tua sorella morissero pur di sapermi al sicuro?! Se ti dico che avrei trovato il modo di fermarmi, allora vuol dire che è così!  
\- E’ naturale che volevo vivessero, cazzo! – sbraitò l’uomo, dando un poderoso pugno alla parete che la fece sussultare – Ma cosa ti aspettavi, che ti avrei mandato al suicidio senza fare niente!? Credi forse che non ti conosca, Iris? Sei così testarda e ti fai guidare sempre dalle emozioni e dall’istinto, senza riflettere sulle conseguenze!  
La donna rise nervosamente: - Parli proprio tu, che ti sei nascosto dietro una sciarpa per colpa delle tue emozioni?! Io non sono una bambina, Katakuri, non ho bisogno di essere protetta e sono perfettamente capace di intendere e di volere da sola!  
\- Non sarai una bambina, ma ti comporti da irresponsabile alle volte! Io sono tuo marito, è mio dovere proteggerti se ritengo che tu possa essere in pericolo.  
\- E’ proprio questo il punto! – esclamò la fata, massaggiandosi le tempie dolenti e pulsanti - Io sono tua moglie! E come tale non voglio camminare dietro di te o davanti a te, ma al tuo fianco! Tu non mi avresti mai ascoltata se fossi stata io a implorarti di non combattere per proteggere la tua famiglia. E anche tu mi avresti assicurato che non ti saresti fatto uccidere. Per cui non puntare il dito contro di me, Katakuri. Non sei l’uomo stoico e analitico che credi di essere, anche nel tuo caso sono le emozioni a controllarti!  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, non avendo né la forza né il cuore di risponderle. Per due caratteri testardi come i loro quella conversazione non aveva senso.  
E poi, era così dannatamente felice che fosse viva, che lo fossero tutti e tre, che tutto il resto poteva anche andare al diavolo.  
\- Lasciamo perdere, – disse allora, chinandosi per poggiare la fronte su quella di sua moglie e accarezzarle dolcemente una guancia – sono solo contento che tu stia bene. E ti sono grato per aver salvato loro la vita.  
La ragazza annuì debolmente, sorridendogli e abbassando la sua sciarpa il tanto che bastava per dargli un fugace bacio.  
\- E in ogni caso, - aggiunse lui poco dopo facendola arrossire, come sempre quando le faceva un complimento – sapevo che saresti riuscita a salvarli entrambi, amore mio.  
Qualche secondo dopo, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, Katakuri si allontanò un po' da lei e si risistemò la sciarpa: - Avanti.  
La prima fare a capolino nella stanza su una sedia a rotelle accompagnata dal marito fu Chiffon, che stringeva affettuosamente tra le braccia il suo bambino. Dietro di loro entrò anche Big Mom, che parve sollevata di vedere Iris seduta sul letto con l’aspetto decisamente più gagliardo rispetto a prima. Il suo secondogenito maschio non potè dire di non essere rimasto sorpreso da quanto la madre si fosse preoccupata per lei e avesse iniziato a dare di matto con i due medici, due giorni prima. Storse il naso però quando, dentro di sé, si rese conto che quasi sicuramente l’aveva fatto più per paura di perdere uno dei pochissimi esemplari di fate rimaste al mondo piuttosto che per genuino affetto. Ma, si disse, poteva pretendere diversamente da una donna immatura che di affetto non ne aveva mai ricevuto?  
\- Iris-chan! – esclamò Chiffon con le lacrime agli occhi quando Bege l’ebbe avvicinata ai piedi del letto – Come sono felice di vedere che stai bene! Eravamo tutti così preoccupati!  
Proprio lei che per poco non moriva dissanguata le diceva questo? Chissà se la donna sapesse quanto tutti i suoi fratelli si fossero preoccupati per lei, invece. Ah, i Charlotte… Sanguinari, impietosi e sadici, eppure così dannatamente _umani_ …  
\- Sono contenta che tu sia già così in forma, Chiffon – rispose sorridente Iris, osservando il colorito roseo e vivace delle guance della donna e del suo bambino.  
\- Io e Pez ti dobbiamo la vita, Iris. Non sarei qui a fare la madre se non fosse stato per te… Ti devo un favore, sulla mia vita, la nostra vita – disse la donna commossa, facendo un cenno al marito e mimando poi un piccolo inchino che fece sentire Iris a disagio.  
\- Oh, m-ma no, voi non mi dovete proprio niente! – balbettò la fata portando le mani avanti – Io non l’ho fatto certo per avere qualcosa in cambio! Non accetterei nulla, in ogni caso.  
\- Allora, da uomo a uomo, sono io a dovere un favore a te, Katakuri – la interruppe Bege, rivolgendosi a suo marito.  
Il Comandante sollevò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia, non del tutto sorpreso: proprio come lui, anche Capone “Gang” Bege era un uomo d’onore. Non avrebbe mai permesso che un simile gesto restasse non ripagato, e Bege doveva ad Iris il fatto di avere ancora una famiglia. Katakuri al suo posto avrebbe fatto esattamente lo stesso, per questo non si scompose e si limitò ad annuire, stoico e posato come solo lui sapeva essere.  
\- Ti va di tenere Pez in braccio, Iris-chan? – chiese a quel punto Chiffon con un radioso sorriso, avvicinandole il bambino in un chiaro invito.  
\- I-io non credo che sia una buona ide… - farfugliò la ragazza rossa in viso, ignorata dalla donna che le mise comunque Pez tra le braccia senza troppe cerimonie. La fata sentì il suo cuore battere all’impazzata: quel marmocchietto la guardava e le sorrideva con la sua boccuccia sdentata, così piccolo e fragile che temeva di essere troppo maldestra e fargli male.  
Rimase incantata per alcuni secondi per esaminare quel piccolo umano. “Pez” le sembrava un nome perfetto per il nuovo arrivato della famiglia Capone. Ridacchiò sommessamente alla vista del suo ciuccio a forma di sigaro e del piccolo fedora nero sulla sua testa, così come per il suo aspetto – capelli rosa ed un accenno di baffi - che non lasciava dubbi su chi fossero i genitori. Lo trovava adorabile.  
Si chiese se anche lei, un giorno, avrebbe mai potuto stringere qualcuno che l’avrebbe chiamata “mamma”. Si domandò come potesse essere quel famoso legame di cui le parlava sua madre Titania quando le diceva quanto l’amasse, lo stesso che in quel momento appariva così evidente nello sguardo che Chiffon rivolgeva a Pez. Non sapeva se sarebbe mai stata capace di una responsabilità simile, ma il solo pensiero fu sufficiente a scaldarle il cuore. Per fortuna ce n’erano tanti e tanti tipi, di legami.  
Chiffon adocchiò velatamente suo fratello e, anche se non poteva vederlo, quel suo sguardo morbido e quelle pupille dilatate le avrebbero fatto giurare che stesse sorridendo da sotto la sciarpa.  
Sorrise, Chiffon. Sebbene durante gli ultimi anni non avesse avuto un grandissimo rapporto con il fratello maggiore, ricordava bene quanto fosse attento e premuroso nei confronti suoi e dei fratelli più piccoli. Insieme con i fratelli maggiori, era stato uno dei pochi che, dal primo istante, li avesse accompagnati per mano attraverso quel mare di crudeltà che era la pirateria. Era protettivo, rassicurante, colui che ti sorregge un attimo prima che tu cada. Era l’essenza stessa della famiglia, come sua madre non lo era mai stata.  
La domanda che seguì fu sincera, dettata esclusivamente dal fatto che pensava sarebbe stato ancora più felice se avesse potuto tendere la mano anche a qualcuno di diverso dai propri fratelli: - Pensate mai di avere dei bambini, fratellone?  
Big Mom sembrò mettersi sull’attenti, curiosa.  
Katakuri aveva udito quella domanda prima ancora che lei la pronunciasse, ma l’anticipo non gli fu d’aiuto per preparare una risposta.  
Ci pensava, eccome se ci pensava.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto diventare padre, pensò che sarebbe potuto essere addirittura un _buon_ padre e non si poteva certo dire che si stesse preoccupando di non diventarlo. Tuttavia, la sua parte fredda, cinica e razionale, che la presenza di Iris aveva semplicemente messo da parte senza cancellare, non tardava a ricordagli della sua età, del fatto che fosse un Comandante _Sweet_ – la più alta delle cariche di Totto Land dopo quella di imperatore - e non avrebbe avuto il tempo di esserci per dei figli, di quel mondo feroce e inclemente che non aveva pietà nemmeno per dei bambini, così come non ne aveva avuta per lui sin dal momento in cui era venuto al mondo, con quella deformità sulla faccia.  
Fu per questo che Katakuri aveva sentito un peso venir meno dalla sua cassa toracica quando Iris gli ebbe rivelato, dopo che lui glielo aveva chiesto, che per le fate le cose funzionavano in modo molto diverso rispetto agli umani, con cicli molto più lunghi e picchi di fertilità che si presentavano per pochissimi giorni dopo un numero non meglio precisato di anni, che variava da fata a fata. Fu un sollievo sapere che, probabilmente, due razze con organismi così diversi non avrebbero potuto generare un figlio. Sua moglie quella volta gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, comprensiva e amorevole, sembrando sospettare che quel sollievo mascherasse, in realtà, una profonda amarezza, nascosta con cura e chissà dove in qualche antro buio e polveroso del suo cuore.  
Non sapeva in che modo argomentare una risposta adeguata, né come rendere credibile la gigantesca bugia che un uomo come lui non poteva permettersi di pensare a cose come i figli, stacanovista e dedito com’era alla protezione del regno.  
Per sua fortuna non dovette farlo, poichè suo nipote scoppiò presto in lacrime distogliendo l’attenzione dalla sua risposta e rivendicando il momento della sua poppata. Si ritrovò a ringraziarlo silenziosamente, quasi come se l’avesse aiutato appositamente dopo aver percepito il suo disagio.  
Sì, pensava spesso a come sarebbe stato bello diventare padre, ma si rispondeva sempre nello stesso modo, con le stesse asciutte, razionali e dolorose considerazioni.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Apro questo piccolo spazio d’autrice con una premessa: non so se tra di voi ci sia qualcuno che (diversamente da me) abbia studiato medicina o professioni sanitarie, quindi vi chiedo scusa se riteniate che abbia scritto una marea di fesserie sul parto di Chiffon… Ho fatto del mio meglio e spero che, nonostante gli errori che sicuramente ci saranno a riguardo, il risultato vi sia gradito!  
> E niente, vi voglio lasciare con il pensiero cringe con il quale mi sono addormentata la scorsa notte, mentre riflettevo un po’ sul senso della vita come fanno tutti in questi momenti (???): ma voi ve li immaginate i Charlotte che creano un gruppo di famiglia su Whatsapp?  
> Tralasciando il delirio che ne verrebbe fuori, ma io venderei l’anima al diavolo per leggere una possibile conversazione! Della serie che Katakuri è quello che visualizza tutto con attenzione ma non risponde; Cracker condivide video trash di Barbara D’Urso e se la ride della grossa; Big Mom manda sempre le foto del cibo con i “buongiornissimo” e Peros è quello che si fa i fatti di tutti e li spiattella al pubblico ludibrio (“Ohhh ma lo sapevate che…???”).  
> Ok, basta, mi dileguo. Insultatemi pure se volete XD  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui, davvero di cuore <3 A presto!
> 
> Yumi


	17. XVII. Ritrovamento (parte 1): Casa D'Aste

_**Ritrovamento (parte 1): Casa D'Aste** _

Quel giorno il sole sembrava splendere più luminoso che mai per Iris.  
Quasi sicuramente dipendeva dal fatto che fosse al settimo cielo, ma persino la brezza marina e la schiuma bianca prodotta dalle onde del mare che si infrangevano contro la carena della nave le sembravano più interessanti di quanto fossero mai state.  
Quando la costa dell’isola si delineò chiaramente davanti a loro, la fata non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso smagliante, tanto che persino suo marito pensò di non averla mia vista così emozionata in tutti i numerosi mesi da cui ormai erano sposati. Per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che correre eccitata da prua a poppa, balzando ora sul cassero, ora sul bompresso della nave, per essere certa di non perdersi nessuna delle isole che si intravedevano in lontananza con il cannocchiale che aveva preso in prestito – cioè rubato – ad uno dei poveri pirati dell’equipaggio di Katakuri, che non potevano fare altro se non sopportarla.  
Era pur sempre la moglie del secondogenito maschio del capitano. E poi, tra l’altro, era anche una piacevole visione. Non poterono che pensare a quanto fosse un uomo maledettamente fortunato, il loro Comandante, a godere di privilegi esclusivi su tanta bellezza ed esuberanza.  
Ignorando gli sguardi divertiti dell’equipaggio – nessuno si sarebbe mai azzardato a guardarla con intenzioni diverse - , Iris si arrampicò agilmente sull’albero di trinchetto fino a raggiungere la coffa, dove si piazzò definitivamente con il suo cannocchiale. Katakuri sorrise sconsolato quando sua moglie si mise a tormentare il povero navigatore, chiedendogli di leggerle – di urlarle, in realtà, considerando la differenza di posizioni - dalla mappa che stava consultando il nome di tutte le isole che lei riuscisse a vedere.  
La nave attraccò in porto all’incirca intorno a mezzogiorno, e Iris subito ridiscese dalla coffa e si sporse dalla balaustra per osservare attentamente gli uomini di Katakuri abbassare la passerella fino alla terraferma per legare i cavi d’ormeggio alla bitta sulla banchina, notando come questa si fosse svuotata a causa della loro presenza. Suo marito doveva davvero incutere terrore ai più se bastava la sola vista della sua nave a far scappare tutti a gambe levate…  
La ragazza si sistemò meglio il mantello scuro sulle spalle e si fece più vicina al Comandante, che inarcò un sopracciglio intuendo le sue intenzioni: - Ohi, dove credi di andare, bellezza?  
La ragazza si arrestò sul posto sgranando gli occhi, colta alla sprovvista: - A terra, mi sembra ovvio.  
\- No, tu resti sulla nave e aspetti che io ritorni – sentenziò Katakuri guardandola con severità e parandosi tra lei e la passerella.  
Ad Iris quelle parole arrivarono come una secchiata di acqua gelida, spegnendo all’istante tutto il suo entusiasmo: - Non esiste! Io voglio venire con te! – esclamò incrociando le braccia, con la bocca arricciata in un piccolo broncio che l’uomo trovò adorabile. Se solo avesse potuto abbassarsi la sciarpa per baciarla… Non era mai stato così arduo portare quell’indumento prima di conoscere sua moglie.  
\- Non avevamo detto che saresti anche _scesa_ con me.  
\- E dai Kata, per favore! – lo implorò la donna, facendogli uno sguardo che avrebbe dovuto avere lo scopo di impietosirlo – Cosa mi hai portata a fare con te allora, se la tua intenzione era quella di lasciarmi qui a uccidermi di noia?  
Il Comandante, in realtà, si stava ponendo la stessa domanda.  
Ripensò a quanto sua moglie avesse insistito per mesi affinché lui la portasse almeno una volta con sé in una delle sue missioni, desiderosa di poter vedere almeno una piccola parte di quel mondo così grande che lui non aveva mai il tempo di esplorare insieme a lei. Sembrava così felice quando lui le raccontava di tutti i posti che vedeva ogni volta che era via che si sentì quasi in colpa di lasciarla a casa ad aspettarlo ogni volta.  
Sin da quando l’aveva conosciuta aveva capito subito che tipo di persona fosse Iris. Di certo sarebbe stato un ingenuo ad aspettarsi che se ne sarebbe rimasta buona e calma ad attenderlo mentre lui girava il mondo, considerato il carattere ribelle e la voglia di esplorare che le faceva brillare gli occhi ogni volta ai suoi racconti. Per questo non aveva potuto dirle di no quando lei gli aveva chiesto con occhi supplichevoli – e del buon sesso - di accompagnarlo in quella banalissima missione. Dopotutto, doveva solo consegnare personalmente un messaggio al re di quell’isola per formalizzare un’alleanza che in realtà era già stretta in via ufficiosa, cosa sarebbe mai potuto andare storto? Se proprio avrebbe dovuto portarla con sé almeno una volta tanto valeva che fosse quella, semplice e dalla durata di un paio di giorni al massimo.  
\- E va bene – acconsentì cedendo miseramente, sollevando gli occhi al cielo quando la vide saltellare di gioia come una bambina a cui danno il permesso di rimanere alzata fino a tardi ancora un po' per giocare.  
Katakuri cercò invano di frenare un po’ il suo entusiasmo mettendole le mani sulle spalle, alquanto scocciato dal fatto che i suoi uomini la stessero guardando senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. Capiva perfettamente quello che pensavano e non poteva certo biasimarli: sua moglie era così frizzante e vivace rispetto a come appariva lui in pubblico che era difficile non trovare divertente un accostamento caratteriale tanto insolito.  
Chissà se non gli recriminassero segretamente anche la sua freddezza – fasulla, in realtà - nei suoi confronti. Nessuno sapeva come si comportasse con lei dietro le porte chiuse, e andava benissimo così per quanto lo riguardasse.  
\- Grazie, grazie! Sei il marito migliore del mondo! – esclamò ancora più allegra e soddisfatta di prima, gettandogli le braccia al collo per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia che lo fece arrossire vistosamente. L’uomo ringraziò il buon senso dei suoi uomini, che si voltarono dall’altra parte per lasciar loro l’intimità necessaria. Buon senso che non pensava sua moglie arrivasse a concepire del tutto, dal momento che non si risparmiava mai effusioni pubbliche che lui era costretto a malincuore a negarle.  
\- Mi raccomando, resta tranquilla accanto a me e fa’ quello che ti dico. E, per l’amor del cielo, non attirare l’attenzione – le disse, sollevandole il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa e indossando il suo: meno avrebbero dato nell’occhio, meglio sarebbe stato.  
\- Sissignore! – garantì la fata, portandosi la mano tesa all’altezza della fronte nel classico gesto militare che fece nuovamente sorridere il resto dell’equipaggio.  
Il Comandante sospirò rumorosamente e si avviò verso la passerella della nave, seguito dalla ragazza che gli trotterellava dietro spensierata.  
“Andrà davvero tutto bene?”  
  
La capitale di Hirogari, Amaitsuchi [1], era una città prosperosa e ricca apparentemente come Whole Cake Island, sebbene apparisse completamente diversa. Quel giorno sembrava si celebrasse una qualche ricorrenza importante sull’isola, poiché tutto era stato addobbato a festa: le insegne dei locali, negozi e ristoranti erano ornate con coloratissimi striscioni con su scritto “ _Han’ei_ ”, ovvero “prosperità”; una gran folla fatta di bambini e adulti, vestiti con dei kimono singolari e dall’aspetto costoso che Iris ipotizzò fosse collegato all’atmosfera festaiola, invadeva le strade e garantiva loro di mimetizzarsi e non dare troppo nell’occhio. C’erano bancarelle di ogni tipo un po' ovunque lungo le vie più importanti della città; giocolieri e mimi facevano divertire la gente mentre, dai balconi, alcuni lanciavano coriandoli e sventolavano bandierine colorate. C’era addirittura un palco in una piazza dove alcuni uomini stavano costruendo la scenografia, probabilmente in vista di uno spettacolo che avrebbe avuto luogo la sera stessa. Il castello di Amaitsuchi si stagliava in lontananza sulla cima di una bassa collinetta verdeggiante, attorno alla quale erano costruite le ville dei più ricchi.  
Per quanto la donna non amasse molto la folla, si rese conto di star cambiando pian piano rispetto a quando viveva da sola, fenomeno probabilmente dovuto alla compagnia dei briosi fratelli di suo marito che stavano avendo una “cattiva” influenza su di lei, facendo riemergere il carattere estroverso di quando era bambina. Dovette ammettere che persino la presenza di tutta quella gente festante e gioviale le sembrò più tollerabile di quanto avesse mai potuto pensare.  
\- Cosa si festeggia qui? Sembrano tutti così allegri – chiese la fata affiancandosi di più a suo marito, evitando per un pelo di essere travolta da due bambini ridenti che si rincorrevano incuranti del mondo circostante.  
\- Oggi festeggiano la festa della prosperità, che coincide con la fine del periodo della raccolta del grano. Ho scelto apposta questa giornata per non attirare troppo l’attenzione su di noi, è sempre bene mantenere una certa discrezione e un basso profilo – spiegò il Comandante.  
\- Ricordami, mochi, cos’è che ci facciamo qui precisamente?  
Katakuri si abbassò un po' per essere più vicino alle sue orecchie – abilmente celate sotto il cappuccio – e farsi udire in tutta quella confusione: - Hirogari è un’isola famosa per il suo fertile e peculiare terreno, particolarmente ricco di composti che fanno sì che possa crescere un grano dal quale si produce una prelibata farina dolce. Mama ha da tempo accordi commerciali con questo regno per via dei dolci che riusciamo a creare utilizzando questo tipo di farina, ma quello che farò oggi è siglare un’alleanza per aumentare le importazioni di farina a Totto Land in cambio del protettorato dell’imperatrice su quest’isola.  
\- Capisco – rispose la fata, seguendo l’uomo attraverso quei viali colorati e guardandosi intorno con sincera meraviglia.  
Sorrise radiosa e fece un gesto di saluto ad una bellissima bambina che, aggrappata alla stoffa del kimono della madre, le dedicò uno splendido sorriso e sventolò la manina verso di lei. Pensò che non fosse poi così male vivere nel mondo degli umani, non tutti erano così miserabili, cattivi e sadici come aveva imparato a pensare da… beh, da _quel_ giorno. Non ricordava quasi nulla di quell’occasione, se non che era stata separata per sempre dalla sua famiglia e portata via da suo nonno in un posto lontano, per ricominciare una vita che l’avrebbe resa libera, non schiava.  
Come avrebbe presto ricordato, però, nella vita si era circondati sia da cose bianche che da cose nere, sebbene tutta una sconfinata scala di grigi rendesse difficile alle volte riuscire a distinguerle immediatamente.  
Quando si furono avvicinati maggiormente al castello, addentrandosi in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il quartiere più ricco e _chic_ della città, Iris rallentò il passo e la sua attenzione venne catturata da un edificio strano, dall’aspetto circolare e circondato da un fitto colonnato. Sul grande portone di ingresso figurava un enorme cartello bianco con la scritta “ _Human_ ” che insospettì la fata e le fece provare un inquietante brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Katakuri si voltò verso di lei quando si accorse di averla superata. Nel momento in cui capì per quale motivo si fosse arrestata di colpo impallidì, irrigidendosi involontariamente e facendo cozzare i lunghi denti tra loro in un gemito di afflizione.  
\- Cos’è quello, Kata? – chiese la ragazza indicando l’edificio, col volto oscurato da una strana aura buia e privo di ogni traccia di allegria che aveva fino a poco prima.  
Katakuri deglutì a vuoto, desiderando con tutto il cuore mentirle ma sapendo che la cosa non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte: - E’ una Casa d’Aste per il traffico di esseri umani – rispose secco, come quando ci si toglie un cerotto. Si aspettò che lei dicesse qualcosa, ma non disse nulla per un po'. Si limitò a fissare quell’edificio con il viso corrucciato in una smorfia di disgusto e pena prima di muovere il primo passo verso l’ingresso principale.  
\- Iris! – la richiamò suo marito, afferrandole il braccio – Che stai facendo?  
\- Voglio vedere – rispose lei semplicemente, senza guardarlo.  
\- Cosa vuoi vedere? Non è un bel posto, andiamocene via.  
\- Ho _bisogno_ di vedere! - asserì la donna alzando il tono di voce e liberandosi dalla sua stretta, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi – Che ti piaccia o no quel posto è collegato a me, alla mia razza. Parte della mia famiglia è stata venduta come se fosse stata carne. Ho bisogno di sapere com’è fatto questo mondo, anche nelle sfaccettature che non ti piacciono o che mi faranno male.  
Il Comandante aggrottò le sopracciglia, incerto.  
Le avrebbe fatto male vedere quel posto. Lui stesso era disgustato dalla tratta degli schiavi, umani e non, figurarsi lei, il cui popolo era stato quasi del tutto massacrato o venduto come carne da macello in posti come quello. Dopo ciò che era successo a Sabaody sul Groove 1, per mano di tre ragazzini sfacciati della peggiore generazione, che aveva portato alla chiusura di una delle più grandi Casa d’Aste esistenti, un po' ovunque in tutto il mondo si erano aperti altri posti come quello col benestare più o meno esplicito di quei cani del Governo Mondiale e dei Draghi Celesti, che spesso e volentieri vi si rifornivano per _diletto_ personale o per necessità di manodopera. Quello era il più chiaro e lampante esempio di quanto il suo mondo fosse ingiusto, un mondo che sbandierava i suoi crimini e le sue empietà senza nemmeno degnarsi di nasconderle.  
Sarebbe stato troppo doloroso per lei, e lui non avrebbe mai voluto vederla soffrire.  
\- Per favore, Kata – lo implorò con uno sguardo supplichevole e sepolcrale, prendendolo per mano – Lascia che sia io a decidere. So che lo fai perché mi ami, non sai quanto ti sia grata per questo. Ma mettermi un paraocchi per coprire le piaghe del tuo mondo non servirà a rendermi felice, te lo garantisco.  
Katakuri ci pensò un attimo, esitante. Da che si era sposato, ma in realtà da tutta la vita, era sempre stato un uomo molto apprensivo proprio poiché conscio di quanto le cose potessero fare schifo e potessero fare male. Ma Iris era una donna molto più forte di quello che poteva sembrare, non solo fisicamente.  
Non voleva sottovalutarla, non poteva, come dimostrava lo sguardo fiero e deciso che aveva in quel momento. Comprese che non avrebbe potuto impedirle di fare qualcosa neanche se l’avesse voluto, caparbia e ostinata com’era. Il minimo che poteva fare era stringerle la mano per tutto il tempo: se non poteva impedirle di affrontare di petto il dolore, quanto meno non gliel’avrebbe mai fatto fare da sola.  
\- Va bene – le disse, portandosi a una spanna da lei – Ma restami sempre vicino, può essere pericoloso.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, un uomo di mezza età elegantemente vestito con uno smoking diede loro il benvenuto e allungò un braccio invitandogli a porgergli i mantelli, cosa che Katakuri declinò categoricamente dicendo che si sarebbero intrattenuti per poco. Desiderava levare le tende il prima possibile da quel luogo infernale.  
L’uomo con lo smoking, a quel punto, fece loro strada attraverso un corridoio semicircolare bianco, illuminato delle ampie vetrate che si aprivano tra le colonne, fino ad un tendaggio spesso di velluto rosso. Sollevò appena la tenda quel tanto che bastava a permettere loro di attraversarlo, invitandoli cortesemente con un gesto della mano.  
Una volta dentro, si ritrovarono sopra il loggione buio di quello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di un teatro, con delle poltrone di velluto anch’esso rosso disposte a semicerchio per ordini, decrescenti verso il basso, attorno ad un palco illuminato, dove un presentatore eccentrico stava descrivendo un uomo piuttosto giovane, con mani, piedi e collo incatenati. Non si azzardarono nemmeno a fare un altro passo verso quella disgustosa platea, quella distanza era già più che sufficiente a far drizzare loro i peli del corpo. Iris strinse la balaustra tra i pugni e serrò la mascella quando il presentatore cominciò a sollevare le braccia di quell’uomo per metterne in evidenza i muscoli, decantandone la forza, la prestanza e le qualità come se stesse illustrando il funzionamento di un qualsiasi strumento da lavoro. Sentì un braccio di suo marito avvolgerle le spalle per incitarla ad andare via quando cominciarono le offerte da parte del pubblico, percependo un conato di vomito nel momento in cui quell’umano fu venduto al miglior offerente alla cifra di 750.000 berry.  
Allora era così che veniva valutata, la vita delle persone.  
Pensandoci bene, la cosa non era poi così nuova alle sue orecchie. La vita di suo marito valeva 1.057.000.000 di berry, la sua quanto sarebbe stata quotata?  
Katakuri percepì la domanda che gli sarebbe arrivata da lì a pochi secondi, che gli fece storcere il naso e lo fece sentire profondamente a disagio.  
\- Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere? – chiese, offeso e contrariato, prendendola per le spalle e abbassando il viso al livello del suo.  
\- S-scusami, - balbettò la fata, vergognandosi subito per quello che avrebbe voluto chiedergli – E’ solo che avevo bisogno di sentirtelo dire.  
Suo marito sospirò prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte attraverso la sciarpa. Non poteva fargliene una colpa, non poteva realmente prendersela con lei se aveva voluto essere certa che l’uomo che aveva sposato e la sua famiglia non si abbassassero a simili nefandezze e abomini: - I Charlotte non avranno mai a che fare con questa merda, Iris, non preoccuparti.  
La donna sorrise debolmente, afflitta per il dolore che quel posto causava al suo cuore, troppo gentile e caritatevole per tollerarne l’esistenza. Seguì suo marito fino al tendaggio di velluto per andar via, ma si voltò nuovamente quando il presentatore annunciò l’ultima chicca della giornata, il “ _pezzo forte”_ l’aveva chiamato. Iris si arrestò e spalancò gli occhi dal raccapriccio quando vide sbucare sul palco una grande brocca di vetro piena d’acqua contenente una sirena. E non una sirena qualsiasi, una _bambina_.  
Katakuri impallidì.  
L’uomo sul palco piroettò attorno alla bolla di vetro, spiegando che quell’adorabile esemplare di soli dodici anni, dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli occhi azzurri come il mare al mattino, era stato catturato al largo del regno di Ryugu, separata dalla sua famiglia: - La base d’asta è di 10 milioni di berry! Chi offre di più, signori?  
\- Kata… - lo richiamò Iris con gli occhi stravolti dall’orrore, afferrandogli la mano.  
\- 15 milioni! – affermò un uomo anziano dalla platea, mentre un altro uomo più giovane ma dall’aspetto bavoso e viscido offrì ben 30 milioni. Iris parve sul punto di vomitare sul serio al solo pensiero di cosa avrebbero mai potuto farle.  
\- Amore, non possiamo fare nulla per lei. Non è la prima, né sarà l’ultima – disse il Comandante, ricambiando dolorosamente il suo sguardo. Come sospettava, non era stata per niente una grande idea andare in quel posto di merda.  
Le offerte fioccarono numerose fino a fermarsi sui 140 milioni. Un attimo prima che il presentatore battesse il martelletto dichiarando chiusa l’asta, una voce femminile si levò dalla platea, ammutolendo all’istante chiunque stesse parlando: - 400 milioni.  
Katakuri sbatté le palpebre nell’udire una tale cifra, non riuscendo a credere alle proprie orecchie. L’intera platea rimase attonita, gli sguardi di tutti erano fissi sulla donna seduta in prima fila, avvolta nell’elegante pelliccia bianca. Il presentatore deglutì un paio di volte con gli occhi che brillavano di gioia e incredulità: - 400 milioni siano, allora! Aggiudicato a Madame!  
Iris era pallida come un lenzuolo. Come si poteva spendere una tale cifra per una bambina? Che razza di mostro era quella donna?  
A quel punto l’asta poteva dirsi terminata e tutti si alzarono accingendosi a lasciare l’edificio, chi risalendo dal loggione e chi passando per la porta adiacente al palco.  
Mentre anche Iris e Katakuri si dirigevano verso l’uscita, con l’aria più smorta di quella con cui vi erano entrati, non poterono fare a meno di ascoltare il chiacchiericcio tra due donne di mezz’età e dall’aspetto pasciuto e benestante: - Anche oggi la bambina l’ha comprata Madame. Non avevo dubbi, la _carne più fresca_ è sempre lei a prendersela.  
\- Non dirlo a me! Quella donna mi mette i brividi! Dove li troverà tutti quei soldi, poi?  
\- E’ un mistero. Nessuno sa che cosa faccia così come nessuno da dove sia venuta fuori, così dal nulla.  
Katakuri arricciò il naso da sotto la sciarpa: doveva essere davvero una tipa temibile, questa Madame. Provò una profonda pena e commiserazione per tutti i poveri, disgraziati schiavi che si sarebbero trovati sotto la sua frusta.  
Quando furono all’esterno, la calca di gente sembrò essere diventata ancora più grande di prima. Katakuri si arrestò di fronte e sua moglie e si chinò su di lei, preoccupato: - Stai bene?  
\- Diciamo di sì, per quanto uno possa star bene dopo…  
La frase di Iris rimase interrotta a metà, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il respiro le si mozzò in gola quando la vide in faccia. Il rosso la fissò perplesso e si voltò allarmato nella direzione del suo sguardo, scorgendo quella donna, la cosiddetta Madame, sollevare appena la lunga pelliccia per salire su una carrozza: - Iris, che ti prende?  
La ragazza era cerea in viso come se avesse visto un fantasma. Quegli occhi azzurri, li avrebbe riconosciuti tra un milione: - Non ci credo, non è possibile… - mormorò febbrilmente, ignorando i richiami di suo marito e mettendosi a correre in direzione di quella carrozza, inseguita da lui che la raggiunse e la bloccò subito a sé.  
\- Iris! Ti avevo detto di starmi vicino, cazzo! Si può sapere che diavolo hai?! – le urlò rabbioso stringendola al suo petto, nonostante la donna si dimenasse e tenesse d’occhio la carrozza che si allontanava sempre più.  
\- La conosco! Conosco quella donna, Kata!  
\- Com’è possibile che tu la conosca? – chiese il rosso più confuso che mai. Già era assurdo che Iris riconoscesse qualcuno, chiunque, avendo vissuto quasi sempre sola, figurarsi su un’isola dove non era mai stata prima!  
\- Non ne sono sicura, ho bisogno di parlare con lei! – esclamò la donna frustrata, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla carrozza che proprio in quel momento girò l’angolo, dileguandosi dal suo campo visivo – No, no! Merda! L’ho persa! Ti prego, Kata, devo ritrovarla!  
\- Ma perché? – domandò scuotendola appena per le spalle – Non puoi conoscerla!   
\- Forse no, ma devo sapere se è chi penso che sia! – urlò Iris a quel punto scoppiando in lacrime, in una reazione che destabilizzò Katakuri – Non sono uscita fuori di testa, la riconoscerei ovunque! Ti chiedo di fidarti di me, per favore, mochi.  
Il Comandante si ritrovò ancora una volta messo alle strette da quello sguardo. Si era reso conto che l’amore tirava spesso colpi bassi. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa diavolo passasse esattamente nel cervello della donna che amava, forse mai l’avrebbe capito, ma sapeva per certo quanto fosse sveglia e intelligente: sembrava così convinta di quel che diceva da essere disposta a gettarsi nel fuoco pur di dimostrarlo e la questione aveva tutta l’aria di essere di un’urgenza eclatante. Si diede un pugno mentale e si costrinse a fidarsi di lei come lei aveva sempre fatto con lui: era anche questo l’amore, no?  
Eppure, quella mattina, se lo sentiva nelle viscere che se l’avesse portata con sé le cose non sarebbero filate lisce come sperava. Con Iris ogni giornata era carica di sorprese inaspettate, e poco importava in quel momento che questo fosse esattamente uno dei motivi per cui era pazzo di lei.  
\- Maledizione, – imprecò a denti stretti, guardandola dritta negli occhi e cedendole ancora una volta, al contrario della sua proverbiale calma – tu sarai la mia rovina, mio piccolo donut – le sussurrò prima di allontanarsi da lei verso le due donne che spettegolavano civettuole poco prima, seguito da una perplessa e profondamente incredula Iris.  
Suo marito sovrastò le due donne con tutta la sua imponente mole, non curandosi particolarmente del fatto che la sua stazza o il mantello scuro che lo copriva del tutto insieme alla sciarpa potessero incutere loro una certa diffidenza e preoccupazione: - Chiedo scusa, signore, non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare di una donna chiamata “Madame”, poco prima. Voi sapreste dirmi chi è e dove posso trovarla?  
Le due donne si guardarono vicendevolmente, ritraendosi intimorite e facendo qualche passo all’indietro: - C-chi vuole saperlo? Siete forestieri? – balbettò timidamente una delle due, diffidente e guardinga.  
Katakuri sbuffò annoiato, assottigliando lo sguardo: - Sì, lo siamo. E avremmo anche una certa fretta.  
\- Quello che mio marito intende, - si intromise Iris, frapponendosi tra le due e il marito e allontanandolo con una mano sul petto, conscia che quel suo modo di fare non li avrebbe portati a nulla – è che siamo stati truffati da quella donna. Ci chiedevamo se poteste essere così gentili da darci qualche informazione in più per poter sporgere denuncia. Sapete, di questi tempi non ci si può fidare davvero di nessuno! – borbottò lamentosamente Iris con un che di accattivante e salottiero nei modi e nelle parole che lasciò Katakuri esterrefatto. Non la credeva capace di una simile messinscena, ma dovette ammettere che era davvero brava. Le due non ci misero molto a cantare come dei canarini: non sarebbero state propense a collaborare, ma sicuramente non avrebbero avuto scrupoli nello spettegolare.  
\- Sul serio? Ci avrei scommesso che è una criminale! E’ molto conosciuta come “Madame” da queste parti, ma il suo vero nome è Anne Baudelaire. E’ una donna terrificante, quando partecipa alle aste compra sempre uomini e donne molto giovani, quasi sempre bambini, nonché razze esotiche come la sirena di oggi. Si dice che la maggior parte dei suoi schiavi spariscano, nessuno sa che fine facciano…  
Il Comandante si chiese, ancora più basito e tentennante, come diavolo sua moglie potesse conoscere qualcuno del genere.  
\- E’ una persona senza cuore, fossi in voi le starei alla larga – si intromise l’altra, il cui corpo fu scosso da un brivido al solo pensiero: quelle due avevano tutta l’aria di chi si sarebbe dilungato in innumerevoli e frivole chiacchiere se qualcuno non le avesse fermate.  
\- Sì, certo, ma dove possiamo trovarla? – incalzò Iris con un tono seccato e urgente, tono che sembrò non gradito alle due che, per l’appunto, la guardarono con superbia e scetticismo.  
“ Perché mai dovremmo rivelare a voi un’informazione del genere?” fu quello che la seconda donna pensò, prima che Katakuri l’anticipasse: - Direi che ci dovreste rivelare un’informazione del genere perché, credetemi, al vostro posto lo farei, adesso che mi sento così magnanimo… - sibilò minacciosamente con gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura rosso fuoco, ad un palmo dal viso della donna che fremette dalla paura. Persino Iris sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo che la sua espressione era davvero terrificante. Non dubitava che avrebbe usato qualunque mezzo per farle parlare, se non avessero scelto di collaborare con le buone. Il fatto che si comportasse in un certo modo con la sua famiglia e che non le avrebbe mai mostrato di cosa era davvero capace non voleva certo dire che non fosse un pirata spietato, quando l’occasione lo richiedeva. La nomea famigerata di Katakuri era più che meritata, in fondo.  
La donna, tremante come una foglia, sollevò il dito indice per indicare la via nella quale la carrozza di Madame era sparita, descrivendo con precisione e con voce spezzata dalla paura la villa nella quale risiedeva. La fata provò quasi pena per quelle due, cominciando vagamente a intuire cosa dovessero provare i nemici dell’imperatrice quando si ritrovavano davanti le navi dei Comandanti e il loro _jolly roger_ , il cui avvistamento significava quasi sicuramente morte certa, forse nemmeno tanto rapida e indolore.  
\- Grazie della collaborazione – mormorò il rosso dando loro le spalle e sospingendo Iris con la mano alla ricerca di quella famigerata villa, curioso e al contempo sospettoso della singolare persona che ci avrebbero trovato.  
  
Si convinsero di essere nel posto giusto quando lessero il nome sul portone della dimora, un portone massiccio in legno pregiato che sembrava nulla in confronto alla magnificenza della sua facciata principale, intonacata di bianco e adornata da una preziosa scultura di Atlante che sorreggeva una gigantesca balconata. Il Comandante pensò che quella villa dovesse essere almeno cinque volte la loro casa su Komugi, cosa diavolo aveva a che fare sua moglie con quella persona tanto facoltosa?!  
\- Iris, per la miseria! – esclamò Katakuri quando la fata cominciò a colpire il battente di ferro sul portone come una dannata, del tutto incurante della quiete delle persone all’interno. Lei lo ignorò e continuò a bussare imperterrita, tanto che lui dovette spostarla di peso.  
Pochi secondi dopo una ragazza piuttosto giovane, con indosso una divisa tipica dei camerieri, venne ad aprire trafelata con l’aria di chi si sarebbe aspettato di trovare qualcuno in fin di vita sulla soglia per tutto quel forsennato bussare.  
\- Desidera? – chiese perplessa, aggrottando un sopracciglio alla vista di quei due loschi individui incappucciati, di cui l’uomo era più del doppio della donna.  
\- Salve, ho bisogno di vedere Madame – annunciò Iris senza troppi convenevoli.  
\- Mi scusi, ma lei chi sarebbe? – le domandò la ragazza, parandosi di più contro lo stipite della porta quando Iris si sollevò in punta di piedi per curiosare oltre la sua spalla all’interno della casa.  
\- Ma che le importa? Ho solo bisogno di parlarle qualche minuto, è una questione di vita o di morte!  
Katakuri impallidì e deglutì, sentendo il sangue congelarsi nelle vene per la situazione scomoda in cui si stavano andando a cacciare. Decise di intervenire prima che la donna chiamasse le guardie e compromettesse la sua missione o, peggio, la sua alleanza: - Mi scuso per il comportamento della ragazza, deve essersi confusa… - disse cercando di afferrare la fata per trascinarla via di peso. Iris, però, sfruttò la sua agilità per sfuggirgli e, veloce come una lince, afferrò il braccio della donna e fece leva sulla sua spalla portandoglielo all’indietro all’altezza della scapola, costringendola a farsi da parte con un rantolo di dolore: - Mi dispiace davvero, non volevo farti male, ma è veramente importante! – le disse Iris riuscendo ad attraversare la soglia, sinceramente addolorata di aver dovuto usare le maniere forti. Sentì Katakuri imprecare a denti stretti e guardarla furioso mentre la povera cameriera gridava aiuto: di sicuro una sonora ramanzina non gliel’avrebbe risparmiata nemmeno Dio in persona.  
“Ecco che la missione va a farsi fottere, così come la mia reputazione”, pensò lui, facendo irruzione in casa per recuperare quella sconsiderata e irresponsabile di sua moglie.  
\- Ma insomma! Cosa diavolo è tutto questo schiamazzare in casa mia?! – tuonò una decisa ma melodiosa voce femminile che li immobilizzò tutti e tre sul posto.  
Madame fece la sua apparizione nella hall della casa in cima ad una scalinata marmorea, con una tazzina di thè in una mano e appoggiata alla ringhiera metallica, impreziosita da tocchi dorati su fantasie floreali e voluttuosi ghirigori tondeggianti.  
La cameriera sentì la presa ferrea della donna sul suo braccio allentarsi fino a mollarla del tutto. Si allontanò da lei massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante e cercò di scusarsi con la padrona di casa, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre quest’ultima scendeva la scalinata: - Signora, mi dispiace, ho provato a fermarli! Vuole che chiami le guardie?  
Iris, intanto, aveva abbassato le spalle, le sue sopracciglia si erano incurvate verso l’alto quando gli occhi avevano cominciato a pizzicarle, annebbiandosi per la comparsa delle prime lacrime che minacciavano di venir fuori da un momento all’altro.  
Non si era sbagliata. Sapeva di averci visto giusto.  
Era proprio lei, in carne ed ossa. Elegante e magnifica come una regina, fiera nel portamento, regale nell’aspetto. Certo, era cambiata rispetto a come la ricordava: i suoi capelli lisci e ramati – ramati? - le coprivano parte del volto, con delle sfumature più scure a impreziosirne il colore, sempre meravigliosamente lunghi fino al bacino; indossava un lungo abito nero che ne valorizzava ulteriormente la bellezza, anche se lei bella lo era sempre stata, con quella pelle chiara proprio come la sua; il suo guardo era notevolmente più indurito rispetto a come lo ricordava, nonostante fosse sempre stata molto più austera di lei, più autoritaria e più carismatica. Adesso, quello sguardo appariva ancora più freddo e inflessibile, proprio come quegli occhi color ghiaccio, così penetranti come due lame affilate.  
Katakuri si lasciò distrarre solo per un attimo dall’esame di quella donna misteriosa: a cavallo della quarantina, forse poco meno, con tratti così simili a quelli di sua moglie ma dallo sguardo più rigido e molto meno delicato, bella quasi quanto lei – perché per lui nessuna donna sarebbe mai stata bella come Iris -. Il suo Kenbunshoku Haki lo riportò prepotentemente alla realtà, mandandolo nel panico quando vide che la fata aveva tutta l’intenzione di abbassarsi il cappuccio per scoprire i suoi lunghi capelli turchesi e le orecchie appuntite.  
Si precipitò su di lei intenzionato a fermarla dal commettere una simile follia, arrestandosi di colpo quando vide anche quel che sarebbe successo poco dopo, che aveva dell’assurdo e dell’incredibile.  
Iris si abbassò il cappuccio per rivelare la sua natura, continuando a guardare dritta negli occhi Madame e sorridendole sghemba, con le labbra deformate in una smorfia di commozione e mordendosele per contenere la sua immensa felicità.  
Nel momento stesso in cui la fata si rivelò, si udì il suono della tazzina che Madame stringeva in una mano andare in mille pezzi sugli ultimi gradini della scalinata, il cui eco rimbombò nella hall enorme e semivuota come se l’intera stanza stesse cadendo a pezzi. Il thè le aveva sporcato tutto l’orlo dell’abito nero, ma alla donna questo non importava affatto. Non sentiva più nemmeno i mormorii preoccupati della cameriera che era accorsa da lei per accertarsi che si sentisse bene; l’uomo sospetto dai capelli cremisi che aveva fatto irruzione in casa propria scomparì momentaneamente dal suo campo visivo, lasciando solo quella ragazza dagli inequivocabili capelli turchesi e leggermente arruffati e dalle orecchie a punta.  
Così bella, così dolce nello sguardo autenticamente commosso che le rivolgeva, così _cresciuta_.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quei suoi occhi verde pastello in ogni caso, anche senza la necessità di scoprire gli eloquenti dettagli del suo corpo.  
\- Lili, non chiamare proprio nessuna guardia – mormorò alla ragazza, senza però distogliere l’attenzione da Iris.  
I lineamenti del suo viso si ammorbidirono lentamente, si morse le labbra e sentì qualcosa di caldo colarle lungo le guance, proprio a lei che non versava lacrime ormai da un numero incalcolabile di anni.  
Le si fece più vicina lentamente, con il corpo scosso da brividi e la pelle d’oca sulle braccia e sulle gambe. Calpestò incurante i cocci di porcellana che si frantumarono sotto i suoi tacchi, gli unici suoni che, da una interminabile decina di secondi, fossero udibili nella stanza.  
\- _Scoiattolina_ … - mormorò flebilmente la donna misteriosa, ma la sua voce leggermente spezzata arrivò chiaramente alle orecchie di Iris che non riuscì più a trattenere i singhiozzi.  
Katakuri sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca da sotto la sciarpa, prevedendo la risposta di sua moglie e osservando il suo corpo scosso dal pianto.  
Finalmente capì.  
\- Sì… - rispose la fata, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso delle mani – Anche dopo tutti questi anni, Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1]: "Hirogari" si traduce con "distesa" in giapponese, mentre "Amai tsuchi" come "terreno dolce".
> 
> E qui, parlando di narrazione, vengono i dolori (per me, s’intende). Da questo capitolo in poi la trama tenderà a complicarsi un po' (azz…), per l’appunto con l’introduzione di alcuni nuovi personaggi che spero di cuore di essere in grado di saper gestire. Nel caso sarete voi a farmi sapere del risultato ^.^’’  
> Io vi ringrazio ancora tutti, come ogni volta faccio tra me e me quando entro nel sito, per leggere la storia e per commentarla! Mi fate capire che tutta la fatica e il tempo “perso” per scrivere non è tempo buttato.  
> Quindi davvero, grazie di cuore <3  
> A presto <3  
> Yumi


	18. XVIII. Ritrovamento (parte 2): Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTENZA: questo capitolo, così come i prossimi, tratterà tematiche molto delicate. Non saranno situazioni belle da leggere, sono state anche dolorose per me da scrivere. Mi sembrava doveroso avvisare. Buona lettura!

_**Ritrovamento (parte 2): Morgana** _

\- Scoiattolina… - mormorò flebilmente Morgana.  
Al diavolo il pianto, al diavolo il fatto che aveva giurato che non avrebbe più versato lacrime. Al diavolo ogni cosa. Sua sorella era lì. La stessa sorellina che aveva perso più di duecento anni prima e che aveva creduto morta per tutti quegli anni.  
Dio, quanto l’aveva cercata. Ad ogni asta aveva sperato di trovarla, ogni volta che il presentatore annunciava qualcosa di raro aveva pregato di veder comparire lei, sentendo come una pugnalata nello stomaco quando, puntualmente, le sue speranze andavano in fumo. E, dopo tutto quel tempo, persino la voglia di continuare a sperare in qualcosa di buono comincia a marcire.  
In quel momento, invece, benedisse un destino che non sembrava più così infame.  
\- Sì… - rispose la ragazza di fronte a sé, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso delle mani – Anche dopo tutti questi anni, Morgana.  
La maggiore si sollevò appena i lembi del lungo abito nero e corse in direzione della sorella, stringendola come aveva pensato che non avrebbe voluto stringere più nessuno, singhiozzando, inzuppando il mantello della ragazza con le stesse lacrime che annebbiavano i suoi occhi.  
Katakuri si rilassò, abbassò le spalle irrigidite dalla tensione della situazione e sorrise sotto la sciarpa, osservando quanto febbrilmente sua moglie si aggrappasse al vestito della donna, con quanto bisogno stesse cercando di convincersi di non stare sognando. Il suo cervello era un turbinio di domande che avrebbero dovuto aspettare, così tante che non avrebbe saputo da dove iniziare se qualcosa non avesse attirato la sua attenzione: un qualcosa di molto grande e _mancante_ sulla schiena della donna.  
\- Ti ho cercata così tanto! Oh, Iris, ma guardati, quanto sei diventata grande! Non avevo dubbi che saresti diventata bellissima! - biascicò tra le lacrime la rossa dopo qualche minuto di abbraccio silenzioso, posando le mani sulle guance della sorella e muovendo appena il suo viso per osservarla attentamente: era cambiata molto rispetto a come la ricordava, i suoi lineamenti erano molto più maturi e più femminili, delineanti una personalità decisamente meno spensierata. Fece una smorfia di amarezza chiedendosi esattamente in che modo fosse stata strappata all’infanzia, sperando dal profondo del cuore che la cosa non le avesse fatto troppo male, o se non altro di meno di quanto abbia fatto male a lei, o a Fleur…  
\- Anche tu sei stupenda, Mor! E la tua faccia è ancora più seria di quella di prima! – le disse Iris ridacchiando appena, riuscendo a fermare appena le lacrime che le avevano arrossato gli occhi e le gote – Se non ti conoscessi, persino io avrei avuto paura di te.  
\- Lo sai, le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire – rispose Morgana, mentre la minore prese a girarle intorno curiosa per osservarla meglio. Prese una ciocca di capelli ramati tra le mani e aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi per quale motivo non fossero del loro colore naturale, ma soprattutto un dettaglio importante la scosse ancora di più: - Ma le tue ali? – chiese stupefatta, poggiando il palmo aperto lì dove queste avrebbero dovuto comparire e percependo solo una bassa sporgenza.  
\- Oh, è una lunga storia, scoiattolina…  
Si interruppe bruscamente, Morgana, quando ebbe riacquistato coscienza dell’ambiente circostante e si rese conto di riconoscere l’uomo che aveva accompagnato sua sorella.  
Come non farlo, del resto: nel Nuovo Mondo tutti conoscevano Charlotte Katakuri.  
\- Che diavolo ci fa un pirata come lui in casa mia? – sibilò la rossa, spingendo Iris dietro di sé e fissando gli occhi di ghiaccio in quelli sottili di Katakuri, che per tutta risposta non si scompose affatto e rimase impassibile.  
\- Mor, è tutto a posto! E’ con me, lui è mio marito – spiegò la fata parandosi tra i due, sollevando la mano sinistra per rivelare la sua fede nuziale.  
Morgana sgranò gli occhi e sollevò lo sguardo dall’anello d’oro, luccicante attorno all’anulare di sua sorella, all’uomo alto e nerboruto che, avvolto in un mantello scuro, le aveva rivolto un impercettibile cenno con capo. La donna sollevò un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso sghembo, allargando ancora di più gli occhi: - Ma non mi dire, sei addirittura sposata… Beh, quando è così, chi sono io per giudicare.  
\- Signora, va tutto bene? - esordì risolutamente la cameriera che aveva aperto loro la porta. Katakuri la studiò meglio, cercando di ricavare quante più informazioni potesse: era una ragazza molto giovane, poteva avere l’età di sua sorella Pudding, con dei capelli biondi raccolti in un alto chignon e delle cicatrici piuttosto evidenti sulle braccia, in corrispondenza dei polsi. Intuì che se le avessero chiesto cosa fossero quei segni, la risposta non sarebbe stata molto piacevole da sentire. La sua espressione era seria e dignitosa, sembrava come se, nonostante lo status sociale, fosse in realtà molto in confidenza con la padrona di casa. La giovane era circondata da altri domestici che erano accorsi sentendo tutti quelli schiamazzi, pallidi in viso quando lo ebbero riconosciuto.  
\- Lili, va tutto meravigliosamente! State tranquilli, questa è Iris, mia sorella! E io che credevo che non l’avrei rivista mai più…  
La giovane ragazza sbattè le palpebre, sorpresa: - Sua sorella? Intende… quella più piccola?  
Katakuri e Iris rimasero colpiti da quella frase.  
\- La più piccola? Quindi vuoi dire che c’è anche Fleur con te? – domandò quest’ultima con occhi luccicanti dalla speranza, se non fosse che il viso di Morgana si incupì, il suo sorriso felice divenne forzato.  
Come glielo avrebbe detto? Come poteva?  
\- Finalmente dei graditi ospiti, da quanto tempo! Questo è un giorno da festeggiare! Faccio preparare il pranzo per tutti, allora! – propose Lili emozionata, voltandosi per incitare gli altri a non battere la fiacca e a darsi da fare: nessuno di loro era abituato alla presenza di altri in quella casa. Decisamente, pensò Katakuri, la relazione tra quelle persone era ben diversa da quella padrone – servitore. E la sorella di sua moglie non sembrava affatto il tipo di donna che trae piacere dalla tratta degli schiavi.  
\- Oh, ma che maleducata! Lasciate pure i mantelli dove preferite e seguitemi in sala da pranzo, abbiamo così tanto di cui parlare! E i miei cuochi sono eccellenti, vedrete – sorrise la rossa sotto lo sguardo basito dei suoi domestici, per nulla abituati a vederla così di buon umore.  
Il Comandante posò una mano sulla spalla di sua moglie, non del tutto convinto che scoprirsi fosse una saggia idea. Morgana si voltò verso di loro e parve intuire quale fosse il problema. Si chiese se quel pirata ci tenesse davvero all’incolumità di sua sorella, sicuramente non avrebbe esitato a fargli il quarto grado pur di scoprirlo: - Stai pure tranquilla, Iris, puoi togliertelo. Tutti in questa casa sanno che io sono una fata. Sei al sicuro tra queste mura.  
Katakuri non potè far altro che accettare e fidarsi: era pur sempre la sorella di Iris.  
  
La sala da pranzo era una stanza altrettanto grande e lussuosa, con delle enormi vetrate che davano su un giardino interno puntellato da un’incantevole varietà di fiori colorati. La coppia si accomodò alla lunga tavolata uno accanto all’altra, affianco a Morgana che si posizionò a capotavola. Da qualche minuto, la donna sembrava star studiando in silenzio entrambi con occhi freddi e analitici, e il suo sguardo aveva almeno in parte riacquistato la consueta durezza dei tratti.  
\- Chiedi pure, Iris. Sembra che la tua testa sia sul punto di esplodere per tutte le domande – disse la rossa con un sorriso appena abbozzato, incrociando le braccia al petto. Era evidente che sarebbe stata lei a cominciare a raccontarsi, ma di certo sua sorella l’avrebbe seguita subito dopo. Era già da un po' che pensava a quanto avrebbe desiderato tenerla con sé su quell’isola, dove era sicura che avrebbe potuto tenerla al sicuro. Ma era altresì convinta che né il figlio di Big Mom né la stessa imperatrice avrebbero mai permesso una cosa del genere.  
Iris ci pensò su per un po', non sapendo davvero da dove cominciare. C’era così tanto da dover chiedere che la sua mente le sembrava un cassetto pieno di roba che viene rovesciato malamente sul pavimento, in mostruoso disordine. Decise di cominciare dal luccichio all’anulare sinistro della donna davanti a sé: - Sei sposata, Morgana? Perché porti una fede?  
La donna si ritrovò ad accarezzare l’anello senza nemmeno rendersene conto: - Lo ero, molto tempo fa - rispose, sorridendo debolmente – Mio marito è morto poco più di cinquant’anni fa, ormai – continuò, tirando un sospiro per cercare di riordinare i pensieri – Poco tempo dopo _quel_ giorno, dopo essere stata catturata per diventare una schiava, mi sono ritrovata ad essere il trofeo di un gruppo di pirati. Ho passato i primi dieci anni della mia prigionia a bordo della loro nave.  
Morgana aveva da poco cominciato il suo racconto ma, da quel momento come per tutto il tempo, Katakuri sentì un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Conosceva abbastanza bene quel mondo da sapere che non sarebbe stato piacevole per Iris starla ad ascoltare.  
\- Ti ricordi, Iris, le storie sui pirati che il nonno ci raccontava sempre da piccole? E’ buffo sai, non l’ho mai confessato a nessuno, ma in quei momenti dentro di me fremevo dal desiderio di solcare i mari anch’io, di essere capitano di una ciurma di pirati – fece una pausa, un sorriso amaro comparve sulle sue labbra – Ironia della sorte, da un giorno all’altro mi ritrovai proprio su una nave pirata. Ma non ero il capitano, non ero un membro dell’equipaggio e non potevo vedere il mare se non da una finestrella così piccola che dovevo tenere un occhio chiuso per guardare fuori. Ero l’unica donna su una schifosa nave di sudici uomini. Ero solo il misero e disgraziato pezzo di carne del capitano e del suo vice.  
Iris strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia e i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono. Suo marito posò la sua mano grande e calda a stringere la propria, senza fiatare: - Dio, Mor… posso solo immaginare tutto il tuo dolore. Mi dispiace così tanto.  
Sentì una lacrima rigarle il viso quando la rossa sollevò una mano per accarezzarle una guancia: - Tu lo sai, Iris. Lo conosci già almeno un po', il mio dolore. E ti chiedo scusa per non essere riuscita a proteggerti come ti avevo promesso. Non ho potuto fermare quel dolore.  
Il Comandante aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso su quanto la donna stesse dicendo almeno quanto Iris: - Ti stai sbagliando. Non ho mai subito nulla del genere. Il nonno mi portò via quella sera, scappammo su un’isola dove non ci avrebbero mai trovati.  
Morgana inarcò le sopracciglia e sollevò le palpebre. Capì.  
“Oh, piccola Iris, tu non ricordi nulla di quella notte”, pensò, e i suoi occhi parvero sciogliersi dal sollievo, così come sentì un peso levarsi di colpo dal petto. Quindi, Galador aveva portato via Iris, quel giorno. Almeno lei era stata risparmiata da quell’inferno di fiamme roventi da cui, però, era rimasta scottata senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Più che una bruciatura, Iris era stata messa tra le fiamme a bruciare lentamente e ne era stata tirata fuori completamente ustionata, al punto che il suo cervello aveva ritenuto fosse meglio dimenticare per auto-conservarsi. E chissà cosa sarebbe successo se non l’avesse fatto.  
Quel dolore l’aveva protetta. L’aveva sempre protetta per tutto quel tempo.  
“Dio, ti ringrazio”  
\- Ma no, certo che no – borbottò allora, voltandosi per asciugarsi velocemente gli occhi – Sono davvero felice che tu abbia avuto una vita migliore, scoiattolina! –riprese la donna, cercando di far insospettire i suoi ospiti il meno possibile. Certe cose era solo meglio che venissero dimenticate, non il contrario.  
\- Ero incatenata in una stanza, sporca, con il corpo pieno di cicatrici e lo spirito lacerato in tanti minuscoli pezzi. Ero talmente magra che non riuscivo nemmeno a reggermi sulle gambe. Dio, che essere debole e patetico che ero all’epoca. Eppure, ci avevo provato a lottare, ci avevo provato sul serio. Ma quando passi anni in catene ad essere stuprata e trattata come un oggetto, con persone che ti ricordano costantemente quanto la tua sia una razza così insignificante da essersi fatta massacrare in quel modo, sapete, arrivi a convincerti da solo di meritare tutto quello che ti viene fatto.  
Durante tutto il suo racconto, Iris aveva cominciato a sentire l’urgenza di vomitare. Di sicuro l’avrebbe fatto se non ci fosse stato Katakuri a tenerle la mano per tutto il tempo, silenzioso e confortante, come a dirle “Ehi, ci sono io con te in questa merda, non sei sola”. Il suo cuore era distrutto al pensiero che lei, invece, non avesse nessuno.  
\- Dopo quelli che credo fossero dieci anni, ma sarebbero potuti essere anche di più per quel che ne so, fecero una festa in cui scorsero fiumi di alcol. Non li avevo mai visti ubriacarsi così tanto prima… e di certo non ne ebbero più modo – disse, quasi sibilando l’ultima frase – Si dimenticarono di legarmi di nuovo. E in quella stanza c’era un coltello.  
\- Oh mio Dio, Morgana.  
Un sadico sorriso si allargò sulla bocca della donna, e Katakuri giurò che si nascondesse un malsano quanto dannatamente giustificabile piacere in quello sguardo. A sua moglie non piacque quel sorriso, ma a lui sì. Chi era lui per giudicare, dopotutto. Uccidi per non essere ucciso.  
\- Fu allora che scappai. Non che feci molta strada, debole com’ero. Venni catturata dopo pochi giorni dagli schiavisti per essere venduta. Altra ironia della sorte, fu quella la mia salvezza. Solo allora scoprii che gli umani non erano tutti esseri così abbietti come quelli che mi avevano portato via la dignità e la voglia di vivere. Oh, senza offesa naturalmente, figlio di Big Mom – disse rivolgendosi con un cenno al Comandante, non curandosi di poter apparire sgarbata.  
\- Figurati – rispose questo, avvertendo la palpabile ostilità che lei nutriva nei suoi confronti. Come poteva biasimarla, del resto. Conosceva solo la sua fama, non lui.  
\- Come può il fatto di essere venduta come schiava essere una salvezza? – chiese Iris confusa, al che Morgana sorrise di nuovo, stavolta in modo molto diverso da prima.  
\- Semplice, grazie a chi mi comprò – spiegò, sollevando la mano sinistra davanti al proprio viso a mostrare la fede nuziale. Iris tacque, ascoltando attentamente.  
\- Fui comprata da un Drago Celeste e, credetemi, pensai davvero di essere spacciata ormai. Però, questa persona non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di abusare di me come schiava, o di fare esperimenti o altro. Mi comprò per rendermi libera.  
Iris si rasserenò di più e strinse maggiormente la mano di suo marito.  
\- Si chiamava Daichi – disse, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e sentendo un dolce calore nel petto riaffiorare insieme al ricordo dell’uomo – Fu la prima persona che decise di raccogliermi in un momento in cui ero distrutta, di ridarmi la speranza assieme ad una vita che valesse la pena di essere chiamata tale. Il primo umano che mi trattò come un essere con dei sentimenti piuttosto che come un oggetto. Mi chiese di sposarlo dopo dieci anni che ho vissuto con lui come persona libera, me ne sono innamorata quasi senza accorgermene. Scoprii che era solito fare acquisti di schiavi per poi liberarli e dar loro una nuova vita, cosa che avrebbe fatto anche con me se non fossi stata io a scegliere di rimanere al suo fianco.  
\- Beh, un po' come stai facendo tu, no? – la interruppe Iris, piegando la testa di lato in un sorriso sghembo. La rossa spalancò gli occhi: come diavolo faceva sua sorella a sapere una cosa del genere?  
\- Stavamo curiosando alla Casa d’Aste quando hai comprato la sirena – si intromise Katakuri, percependo subito dopo con l’Haki l’arrivo della cameriera di prima e altri tre uomini per portar loro il pranzo – E’ interessante quanto siano distorte le voci che girano su di te.  
\- Perché, che si dice di me in giro?  
\- Tutti sono terrorizzati dalla tua persona! – spiegò Iris – Si dice che tu sia una donna crudele, che compra bambini come schiavi per poi farli sparire nel nulla. Si sospetta che tu faccia cose orribili e disdicevoli per qualcuno del tuo status sociale.  
Morgana spostò lo sguardo dall’una all’altro per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata. Anche Lili, dopo aver posato i piatti sul tavolo, sorrise soddisfatta e porse un bicchiere d’acqua alla padrona di casa.  
\- Però, Lili, stai facendo davvero un lavoro eccellente! – esclamò la donna dando una pacca sulla spalla alla sua giovane domestica – Vedete, anche Lili è una fata. Sono riuscita a trovarla tantissimi anni fa e da allora mi ha sempre seguita nei miei spostamenti. E’ lei che mette in giro queste voci su di me. Su mia richiesta, naturalmente – si sentì in dovere di specificare – Spesso partecipa anche alle aste al posto mio con un’identità fasulla. Desterei troppi sospetti se fossi sempre l’unica a fare questo tipo di… acquisti. Come avrete capito, così come mio marito ha sempre fatto anche io compro bambini per poi dar loro un futuro decente, ma queste voci mi servono per tenere alla larga le persone da me.  
\- Il potere dei soldi e la paura sono due validi motivi per tenere alla larga ficcanaso e individui scomodi – osservò il Comandante, accavallando le gambe e respingendo educatamente con la mano il piatto che il cameriere gli aveva posato davanti – Immagino che tu sia costretta a spostarti regolarmente per non destare sospetti sulla tua natura. Quando qualcuno non invecchia mai nemmeno il denaro riesce a fermare la mente dei curiosi.  
Morgana sorrise e si sporse di più verso Iris, che in verità stava facendo lo stesso ragionamento: - Il tuo maritino punk è perspicace, sorellina, i miei complimenti – disse con una vena di acidità che fece storcere il naso alla minore – E comunque, sì, ma andiamo con ordine. Anni dopo il nostro matrimonio, Daichi decise di rinunciare al suo titolo di Drago Celeste e ci siamo ritirati nel Mare Settentrionale. Abbiamo vissuto una vita meravigliosa insieme, e da lì abbiamo iniziato a investire il nostro considerevole patrimonio comprando diverse azioni e titoli bancari in tutto il mondo, così che la nostra fortuna non si estinguesse e ci consentisse di poter ancora salvare giovani schiavi dalla sciagurata vita che ho dovuto passare io. Quando poi lui morì di vecchiaia, anni fa, ho ereditato io tutto il suo patrimonio e continuo tutt’ora a investirlo servendomi di prestanome per rimanere in incognito.  
“Beh, ecco spiegato da dove vengano tutti questi soldi” si disse Katakuri, cercando di scacciare dalla testa, invece, quel che la donna aveva detto dopo: tra lui ed Iris cosa sarebbe successo? Lui sarebbe sicuramente morto prima di lei, questo era fisiologico ed era pronto ad accettarlo. Quel che non tollerava era il lasciarla da sola. Il fatto che avesse ritrovato sua sorella, una donna ricca e potente, non servì a cancellare del tutto il peso opprimente di questo pensiero. Tuttavia, quello non era il momento idoneo per mettersi a pensare a cose del genere.  
\- Tutto questo è chiaro, ma le tue ali? Le _vostre_ ali? - intervenne Iris, rivolta a sua sorella e alla donna in piedi accanto a lei.  
Questa sospirò, chiedendo alla padrona di casa se fosse il caso di mostrare ai loro ospiti _quello_ proprio prima di mangiare. Morgana rispose, dicendo semplicemente che si fidava dello stomaco resistente della sua sorellina e del suo forte marito e si alzò in piedi. Si scostò i lunghi capelli rossi dalla schiena e diede loro le spalle, abbassandosi poi l’orlo superiore dell’abito nero quel che bastava a rivelare la sua schiena nuda. Ciò che Iris e Katakuri videro strozzò loro il fiato in gola e li irrigidì sul posto: la pelle candida della donna era solcata da cicatrici, alcune palesemente fatte da un coltello, altre da qualcosa di rovente come una sigaretta. Non avrebbero osato immaginare cos’altro nascondesse quel lungo vestito. Quel che però catturò di più la loro attenzione furono i due moncherini situati all’altezza delle scapole, la cui pelle cicatrizzata e rattrappita evidenziava appena la piccola sporgenza di quel poco che era rimasto delle ossa. Da quel che Katakuri poté intuire dalla ferita, le ali della donna dovevano essere state rimosse con qualcosa come delle grosse cesoie.  
\- Oddio… - mormorò Iris portandosi entrambe le mani sulla bocca.  
\- Non provare pena per noi, sorellina. Sono stata io a chiedere a mio marito di farlo – spiegò la donna, sistemandosi nuovamente il vestito addosso – Credo mi avesse odiata per averglielo chiesto, è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto.  
\- E’ stato necessario – disse Lili, a cui evidentemente lo stesso servizio era stato reso dalla stessa Morgana – E’ il prezzo da pagare per vivere liberi nel vostro mondo.  
Il Comandante, pur capendo il senso di quel gesto, era sicuro che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare lo stesso con Iris. Piuttosto, avrebbe preferito tener nascosta al resto del mondo la sua natura, un po' come stava già facendo, in effetti.  
Intanto, la donna continuò: - Ogni dieci anni in media sono costretta a spostarmi per non destare sospetti su di me. Cambio nome, taglio e colore di capelli.  
\- I soldi comprano quasi tutto, immagino… - commentò Katakuri, assottigliando gli occhi quando la rossa ghignò in sua direzione: - Ben detto, signor un-miliardo-di-berry – rispose, non riuscendo proprio a fare a meno di provare diffidenza e scetticismo per lui – Ma ora mangiamo, prima che si freddi! Anche se non mi sembra che tuo marito abbia fame…  
Iris guardò sottecchi Katakuri e comprese il suo sguardo eloquente: - Il fatto è che abbiamo mangiato qualcosa prima di scendere sull’isola. Siamo in missione.  
\- A proposito di questo, - si insospettì Morgana prendendo a tagliare la bistecca nel suo piatto – come funziona tra voi? Come ti sei trovata a far parte della ciurma di un imperatore, Iris?  
La ragazza deglutì a vuoto, rigirandosi la forchetta tra le mani: - Ecco, non la metterei esattamente in questo modo. Non sono un pirata di Big Mom…  
\- Sai una cosa, sorellina, credo proprio di voler rivolgere questa domanda a tuo marito – disse, con voce più tagliente della lama di un coltello – Dimmi, Charlotte Katakuri, come hai conosciuto mia sorella?  
Il Comandante si voltò a guardare sua moglie, la quale parve intuire i suoi pensieri e gli fece un deciso cenno d’assenso. Certe cose, ormai, erano in grado di comunicarle anche solo con uno sguardo: - In realtà i miei fratelli hanno portato Iris a Totto Land e l’imperatrice ha deciso che sarebbe diventata mia moglie. Così ci siamo sposati – disse atono: Morgana non gli sembrava il tipo a cui servisse indorare la pillola. Come aveva previsto, una vena pulsante comparve sulla tempia della donna, la sua palpebra destra tremolò e le sue mani si strinsero attorno al coltello fino a fare un taglio netto e dannatamente preciso nella carne. Katakuri si azzardò a ipotizzare che lei avesse sperato quello fosse il suo collo.  
\- Avete rapito mia sorella per _costringerla_ a diventare _tua_ moglie.  
\- Sì – rispose il rosso, fissandola di rimando con gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura – Non ho motivo di mentire. E’ così che è andata all’inizio. Poi ho approfittato della luna di miele per riportare Iris a casa ma, proprio come hai fatto tu con tuo marito, anche lei ha deciso di rimanere con me.  
Morgana si voltò verso la diretta interessata, chiedendole con un eloquente sguardo se fosse la verità.  
Iris si lasciò scappare un sorriso nervoso e si affrettò a chiarire: - Ti assicuro che la mia è una vita felice, Mor. La famiglia di Kata è come se fosse diventata la mia.  
L’austera ospite rimase impassibile per alcuni secondi, cercando di decifrare lo sguardo ermetico di quel pirata che tollerava alla sua tavola solo per amore di Iris: - Me lo auguro vivamente per loro – sibilò minacciosa, riprendendo educatamente a mangiare.  
  
\- E quindi sei in missione su quest’isola, figlio di Big Mom?  
Morgana si rilassò di più sulla sedia e incrociò le braccia, scrutando con le iridi chiare ogni movimento del suo ospite.  
\- Accordi commerciali col re – spiegò lui sbrigativamente – Presto quest’isola sarà sotto la protezione di Mama, anche se penso avresti preferito la Marina…  
Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la donna rise sardonica: - Non mi fraintendere, un-miliardo-di-berry, il fatto che io non sopporti i pirati non significa che la Marina mi susciti simpatia.  
\- Non l’avrei mai detto… - commentò l’uomo, francamente sorpreso – Posso chiedere il perché?  
Morgana tornò seria, molto seria.  
In un momento ripensò velocemente al giorno, due anni prima, in cui era stata costretta a fare i bagagli prima dello scadere dei consueti dieci anni e trasferirsi su Hirogari. Il giorno per cui provava tuttora un potente quanto vano senso di rimorso, sebbene non c’era nulla che avrebbe mai potuto fare. Quel giorno, di ritorno da un’asta in cui era riuscita a portar via tre bambini da una vita oscena, un insolito marine con gli occhiali da sole e un pezzo di omelette attaccato alla barba nera si era presentato a casa sua. Ripensò alla fiala di gas velenoso, allo sguardo terrorizzato di Lili e dei suoi cari domestici - anche loro, un tempo, portati via dalle crudeltà della tratta degli schiavi -, agli occhi supplichevoli dei bambini che le chiedevano pietà, quando lei pietà non ne avrebbe avuta. Ma non aveva avuto scelta. O, quanto meno, la scelta sarebbe stata ben peggiore [1].  
\- No, signor Charlotte. Non puoi.  
\- Come immaginavo – rispose Katakuri con un lieve sbuffo. Ci avrebbe giurato che non si sarebbe mai fidata di lui: – Con permesso, io ho del lavoro da fare – disse poco dopo, alzandosi da tavola senza aver toccato cibo. Si chinò su Iris e le diede un bacio sulla testa attraverso la sciarpa: - Torno a riprenderti quando avrò finito, poi torneremo a casa. Aspettami qui, è più sicuro.  
\- Ma come, andate già via? Passate almeno una notte qui, così io e Iris avremo tutto il tempo di poter chiacchierare meglio!  
Il Comandante volse lo sguardo verso sua moglie, per nulla stupito dello sguardo che gli implorava silenziosamente di accettare. Sospirò, Katakuri, prima di acconsentire. Per sua fortuna non aveva urgenza di rientrare a Totto Land, non sarebbe successo granché se avessero tardato di mezza giornata.  
\- Splendido, allora! Seguimi, ti accompagno alla porta – disse a quel punto la padrona di casa, facendogli strada per recuperare il suo mantello.  
Doveva ammettere che essere solo in presenza di quella donna lo mise a disagio. Saranno stati i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, il suo terribile trascorso, o il fatto che fosse quel che era rimasto della famiglia della donna che amava – che sembrava detestarlo –, ma si sentì in terribile soggezione. Katakuri aprì appena la porta e, prima ancora che potesse aprir bocca per ringraziarla dell’ospitalità, Morgana la richiuse velocemente con un tonfo, fissandolo truce: - Stammi a sentire, Charlotte Katakuri. Non mi interessa chi sei. Non mi importa chi sia tua madre o quanti membri conti la tua famiglia. Prova a far del male a mia sorella e io te la farò pagare cara. Falla soffrire e stai pur certo che io lo verrei a sapere. E, in quel caso, ad aprirti la gola e la pancia proverei lo stesso piacere di tanti anni fa a bordo di quella maledetta nave. Non ho alcuna intenzione di vedere soffrire un’altra sorella senza fare niente.  
Katakuri mantenne il contatto visivo con il suo sguardo, lo stesso sguardo che di sicuro avrebbe avuto anche lui se fosse stato nei suoi panni. Non erano del tutto infondate le voci su quella donna, e se non fosse stato l’uomo da più di un miliardo che era avrebbe provato paura persino lui: - Potrai non credermi, ma sarei io il primo a tirar fuori le interiora a chiunque le facesse del male, puoi starne certa.  
Morgana esitò un attimo, ma sentì di potergli credere almeno su questo. Dopotutto, sua sorella si fidava di lui e non era certo una stupida: - Sarà meglio per te che sia così, un-miliardo-di-berry, non sottovalutarmi. A stasera – concluse freddamente, aprendo la porta per invitarlo a uscire, osservando la sua mastodontica schiena sparire oltre il vialetto.  
  
Quando le due sorelle furono arrivate al dolce, Iris si decise a porgere quella domanda che risuonava come un urlo all’interno della sua testa: - Mor… Prima... – si morse le labbra, non perché non sapesse come chiederlo, ma poiché terrorizzata dalla risposta - Prima ti ho chiesto di Fleur. Lei… è…  
Morgana sorrise debolmente e le accarezzo una guancia, dimostrandole grandissimo tatto e sensibilità nell’averle impedito di concludere la frase: - Vieni con me, scoiattolina. E’ più semplice che io te lo mostri.  
Iris fu condotta attraverso un lungo corridoio fino ad una stanza, la cui porta era diversa da quelle del resto dell’abitazione. Rimase in silenzio, trattenendo il fiato e sentendo il proprio cuore come se fosse sul punto di saltarle fuori dal petto. Non poté negarlo, aveva paura.  
Quando sua sorella aprì la porta, un profumo di fiori freschi e di incenso arrivò alle sue narici, così intenso da farle pizzicare gli occhi.  
“ _Oh…_ ”  
\- Non avere paura, entra pure – sussurrò la maggiore, invitandola ad entrare con una mano a sospingerle la schiena.  
La ragazza mosse dei timidi passi, avvicinandosi all’altare che si elevava in fondo alla stanza e accanto al quale due turiboli pendevano dal soffitto, al cui interno bruciava una fragrante resina producendo quel profumo penetrante e funereo. Tutta la stanza era costellata da un’infinità di coloratissimi fiori in vaso, così freschi che era evidente che venissero curati con regolarità, riguardo e rispetto. Si fermò quando si ritrovò ad un metro dall’altare, non riuscì proprio a proseguire oltre. Sua sorella, invece, la superò lentamente e lasciò una carezza alle due urne nere sulle quali comparivano i nomi “Fleur” e “Daichi”, circondate da candele e fiori: - Non sono riuscita a separarmi da loro neanche così – mormorò flebilmente, la sua voce era spezzata - Come potevo. E’ tutto quello che mi è rimasto di…  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché Iris la avvolse con le braccia, stringendola come nessuno faceva da troppi anni per poter ricordare cosa si provasse. La strinse come aveva fatto lui, quel giorno, tanti anni prima…  


_\- Signora, sono sicura che non le faccia bene quella roba. Se suo marito la vedesse non sarebbe contento – le disse Lili, cercando di toglierle la bottiglia davanti ai suoi occhi prima che lei la fermasse bloccandola per il polso._  
 _Morgana afferrò con mani tremolanti il collo del bottiglia di vino - e che buon vino – per versarsene un’altra generosa quantità nel calice, imprecando tra i denti quando realizzò che erano rimaste solo le ultime gocce._  
 _\- Questa è la bottiglia buona, lo sai? – biascicò la donna con un singhiozzo, sollevando l’oggetto per mostrare l’etichetta – Lo conservavamo per le occasioni da festeggiare. E quando dovrei festeggiare se non ora che ho finalmente ritrovato mia sorella, eh? – chiese alla domestica impastando le parole per colpa dell’alcol, per poi scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente e scivolando di più sulla sedia._  
 _\- Signora… - sussurrò debolmente la ragazza, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime per quanta compassione provasse per lei in quel momento._  
 _\- Devo festeggiare, Lili, lo dicevo che avrei festeggiato! – continuò la donna trasformando la propria risata in un urlo straziante da sentire. Afferrò la bottiglia vuota e la frantumò con violenza sul pavimento, facendo ritrarre la giovane ragazza._  
 _\- Portamene un’altra._  
 _\- Ma signora…_  
 _\- Portamene un’altra, cazzo! – sbraitò Morgana sollevandosi barcollante, con il viso rosso dall’alcol e gli occhi rossi da tutte le lacrime versate._  
 _Almeno il vino sembrava anestetizzare il suo tremendo dolore._  
  
_Si portò la bottiglia alla bocca e tracannò un’altra sorsata, reggendosi al muro con una mano mentre procedeva con piedi malfermi fino alla porta._  
 _Dio, quanto odiava entrare in quella stanza. Faceva più male quello di tutte le notti trascorse con mani e corpi indesiderati e sporchi a toccare e torturare il suo di corpo._  
 _Deglutì e prese coraggio, aprendo la porta. Fleur era sempre lì, esattamente come l’aveva lasciata. Non si era mossa di un millimetro._  
 _Quella vista. Dolore._  
 _Il vassoio con la cena era ancora sul comodino come lo aveva lasciato. Ancora una volta quella disgraziata non aveva toccato cibo. Si appuntò mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto imboccarla a forza per farla mangiare._  
 _\- Ehilà, sorellina! Come va stasera? – chiese la donna, cercando di apparire allegra e disinvolta nonostante l’alcol cominciasse a tirare brutti colpi sulla sua mente._  
 _Fleur non rispose. Rimase immobile, assente, con lo sguardo vacuo fisso davanti a sé e le ginocchia tirate al petto. Morgana si chiedeva se fosse in grado di sentire e parlare, visto che non aveva aperto bocca da quando l’aveva portata a casa sua. Al sicuro, pensava lei. Non aveva ancora compreso che in qualsiasi posto l’avesse portata non sarebbe mai stata al sicuro. I demoni nella testa di Fleur erano sempre lì, e non c’era nulla ormai che la maggiore potesse fare per esorcizzarli._  
 _\- Mi chiedo cosa abbia il muro di così interessante – continuò forzando una risata, sedendosi sul letto accanto alla ragazza che non la degnò di uno sguardo. Non era nemmeno sicura che l’avesse riconosciuta._  
 _Scostò appena il lenzuolo dalle gambe della sorella, storcendo il naso: - Merda._  
 _Fleur aveva bagnato il letto ancora una volta. Oltre a non controllare la propria testa, non controllava più nemmeno il proprio corpo. Doveva aver subito troppe atrocità per riuscire a farlo._  
 _Morgana sentì chiaramente un istinto omicida montarle da dentro: implorò Dio che le facesse ritrovare tra le mani chi l’aveva ridotta in quello stato. Se solo avesse scoperto di chi fosse l’ingombrante spettro che sedeva costantemente accanto a quell’infelice creatura, che la tormentava al punto da non farla dormire, da non farla parlare e mangiare, Dio, lo avrebbe distrutto lentamente fin quasi in punto di morte solo per poi riportarlo fuori dall’inferno e ricominciare daccapo. E non sarebbe stato nemmeno sufficiente a placare la sua ira, non dopo il modo in cui l’aveva ridotta: così magra, con ossa sporgenti e cicatrici ovunque al punto che il prezzo per cui l’aveva comprata non sarebbe stato neanche lontanamente pari a quello di mercato di qualcuno della sua razza; le iridi verdi spente e inflessibili; lacerata in pezzi così piccoli che rimetterli insieme era impossibile._  
 _Bevve un’altra sorsata, non curandosi che il vino le scivolasse sul collo a macchiare il vestito: - Mi dispiace non poter fare più di così. Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a proteggerti come avrei dovuto – biascicò tra le lacrime, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla della donna e accarezzando i suoi capelli arruffati – Sono una pessima sorella, perdonami, per favore._  
 _Fleur non rispose, ancora una volta._  
 _Morgana strinse forte i denti fino a che le fecero male, scagliando la bottiglia mezza piena sulla parete più vicina, mandandola in mille pezzi._  
 _Due braccia la avvolsero da dietro, fermandola prima che facesse qualche stupidaggine dettata dall’ebrezza. E Morgana pianse, pianse fino a prosciugarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo di mezza età e dal sorriso accogliente e sincero. Lui che l’aveva salvata dal perdere qualsiasi cosa di buono ci fosse ancora dentro il suo cuore._  
 _\- Stai facendo tutto quello che è possibile fare – le disse, accarezzandole i capelli mentre singhiozzava – Questo mondo non è per persone generose e pure come era lei. Non sempre si riesce a proteggere chi si ama, ma tu stai facendo del tuo meglio._  
 _E si era sempre chiesta, Morgana, se le parole dell’uomo che amava fossero la verità. Forse, avrebbe potuto fare di più. Avrebbe potuto stare più attenta e accorgersi del piccolo e affilato coccio di bottiglia che era rimasto tra le lenzuola del letto di Fleur._  
 _Forse, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. O chissà, Fleur avrebbe comunque compiuto lo stesso gesto in un altro modo. Forse, la morte era l’unica liberazione che la vita aveva da offrirle._

  
\- Sono sicura che hai fatto del tuo meglio – ribadì Iris sulla sua schiena, quasi leggendole nella mente.   
Anche Daichi leggeva nella sua testa, più di quanto le facesse piacere ammettere.  
\- Chissà, forse sì – disse debolmente la rossa con un sorriso amaro, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mani e lasciando una carezza sulle braccia della sua sorellina, l’unica famiglia che le fosse rimasta.  
\- Ehi, - disse allora, voltandosi verso di lei e sorridendole teneramente prima di accompagnarla fuori dalla stanza – cosa sono questi musi lunghi? Questa è una bellissima giornata da festeggiare! Tu sei sana e salva e ci siamo ritrovate, questo è tutto quello che conta adesso, scoiattolina.  
Iris sorrise di rimando, incuriosita dello strano e malizioso sorriso che comparve da lì a poco sul viso della sorella: - E adesso che ti prende?  
\- Niente. E così, ti piacciono quelli _maturi…_  
La ragazza si arrestò di colpo e sgranò gli occhi: sarebbe stato da ingenui pensare che la rossa non avrebbe indagato oltre sulla sua vita sentimentale. Solo non pensava che l’avrebbe fatto in maniera così “alla Cracker”: - C-come?  
\- Non fare l’ingenua, sorellina, guarda che ho alle spalle un matrimonio durato più di cinquant’anni. Cosa mi racconti del tuo bel tenebroso? Scommetto che quella in berry non è l’unica taglia ad essere grande… - osservò la maggiore, facendole l’occhiolino e punzecchiandola furbescamente con un gomito.  
Iris arrossì vistosamente prima di scoppiare a ridere, facendo incuriosire Morgana oltre misura: - Mi ricordi tanto una persona, chissà se andreste d’accordo!  


  
***

  
  
Iris fece capolino nella stanza degli ospiti quando era ormai notte fonda. Si era divertita così tanto a chiacchierare con sua sorella da non essersi resa conto dell’ora.  
Aprì la porta lentamente, attenta a non fare molto rumore per non svegliare Katakuri che, avvolto dal lenzuolo fino alla vita, sembrava stare dormendo profondamente.  
Nella penombra della stanza, la donna si spogliò di maglietta e pantaloni e indossò la preziosa camicia da notte di seta che Morgana le aveva lasciato sulla poltrona. Dopo essersi lavata i denti, si infilò con discrezione nel letto accoccolandosi subito contro il fianco di suo marito e poggiando la testa su uno dei suoi pettorali. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò il suo profumo, compiacendosi anche del familiare calore che il suo solido corpo emanava, che ogni volta la faceva sentire come se ogni cosa fosse al posto giusto. Un braccio dell’uomo si sollevò a circondarle la schiena, mentre l’altra mano si intrecciò a quella di lei che sfiorava lentamente i suoi addominali.  
\- Scusami, ti ho svegliato comunque – mormorò Iris, sollevando il capo per lasciare un bacio sulla cicatrice sulla guancia dell’uomo.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non stavo nemmeno dormendo – rispose lui lievemente distante, come se fosse soprappensiero.  
Iris si insospettì un po' per la cosa: - Com’è andata la missione?  
Katakuri aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere, continuando ad accarezzarle una spalla: - Non l’avrei mai detto, ma è andata a buon fine. Più di quanto mi aspettassi.  
Alla fata non sfuggì il tono sottilmente ironico di quella risposta, che cercava di nascondere con scarsi risultati qualche nota di rimprovero nei suoi confronti. Si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò perplessa, aggrottando le sopracciglia: - Detesto quando fai così.  
\- Faccio cosa?  
\- Questo. Quando fai il sibillino con me. Se c’è qualche problema, dillo e basta.  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ sbuffò e si mise a sedere anche lui, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la testiera del letto: - Cosa sarebbe successo se questa non fosse stata casa di tua sorella? Hai anche solo la minima idea di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se qui ci fosse stato un Drago Celeste o qualcuno di altrettanto pericoloso? Hai anche solo lontanamente ponderato un’eventualità del genere, Iris?  
La ragazza storse il naso e roteò lo sguardo: - Tsk, sapevo che ti saresti arrabbiato.  
\- Non direi che sono arrabbiato. Ma cazzo, Iris, devi smetterla di fare ogni volta di testa tua! Non puoi metterti a inseguire una carrozza senza dirmelo o bussare come l’ossessa a casa di qualcuno solo perché “ti è sembrato di riconoscere qualcuno”! – sentenziò severo, accompagnano l’ultima frase con un gesto di indice e medio di entrambe le mani che ebbe il solo effetto di irritarla ulteriormente.  
\- Per chi diavolo mi hai presa, Katakuri? – sibilò la fata assottigliando lo sguardo – Se ho agito così è stato perché ero sicura di ciò che avevo visto.  
\- Non è questo il punto! Insomma, c’eri anche tu quando tua sorella ha raccontato la sua storia. C’è un sacco di gente crudele in giro, gente di cui neanche sospetteresti mai. Se ad aprire quella porta oggi fosse stata la persona sbagliata, come un Drago Celeste, tu saresti diventata la schiava sessuale di qualche ricco bavoso o la cavia da laboratorio di Vegapunk e alla mia famiglia sarebbe stata dichiarata guerra! Conosco questo dannatissimo mondo cento volte meglio di te, Iris!  
La ragazza ammutolì e si morse un labbro. Suo marito era furioso e le aveva urlato contro come non aveva fatto nemmeno dopo che si era ripresa dal parto di Chiffon, e quella volta aveva rischiato grosso sul serio. Gli occhi del Comandante brillavano come due fiammelle tra le sue palpebre assottigliate, ma lo sguardo che le rivolgeva mostrava molta preoccupazione piuttosto che collera. Iris non riuscì a biasimarlo, solo in quel momento parve comprendere cosa l’uomo intendesse, alla luce di quello che Morgana le aveva così dolorosamente rivelato.  
Aveva ragione, Katakuri, a considerarla molto impulsiva. Aveva sempre seguito il cuore e la pancia più che la testa, soprattutto per quanto riguardava le persone a cui teneva. Quando, tempo addietro, Katakuri era andato via dall’isola lasciandola sola, lei ci aveva provato a dar retta al proprio buon senso, e il risultato era stato un attacco di panico che le aveva fatto capire quanto disperatamente lo amasse. Però, in quel momento, l’uomo aveva maledettamente ragione. La sua numerosa famiglia ora era anche la propria, e Iris comprendeva fin troppo bene cosa significasse proteggere chi si ama. Il minimo che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stato proteggerla insieme a suo marito, andandogli incontro per trovare un compromesso.  
\- Scusami – mormorò la fata, guardandolo dritto negli occhi – Hai ragione. Avrei dovuto parlarne con te prima di agire di testa mia. E’ questo che si fa in un matrimonio. Mi dispiace per averti fatto preoccupare.  
Katakuri si stupì di quella reazione. Rilassò le forti spalle tese e sollevò lentamente le sopracciglia, attorniate fino a quel momento da piccole rughe dettate dalla rabbia. Scosse appena il capo e le si fece più vicino: - Scusami anche tu, non volevo alzare la voce – le sussurrò avvolgendola tra le braccia, stendendosi nuovamente e trascinandola con sé, sul proprio petto – E’ solo che non so cosa sarei capace di fare se ti succedesse qualcosa. Non riuscirei mai a perdonarmi il fatto di non averti protetta abbastanza.  
Iris sollevò il viso e gli sfiorò le cicatrici con i polpastrelli, mandando dei brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Per quante volte l’avesse già fatto, pensò che mai si sarebbe abituato a quel gesto. Sua moglie proseguì delineando con la punta delle dita il profilo delle zanne, soffermandosi poi sulle sue labbra prima di sostituire le dita con un dolce e lungo bacio, che gli scaldò anche l’anima. Continuò a depositare baci sul suo largo collo, sul suo petto, sull’addome scolpito. Avrebbe voluto fargli capire in ogni modo possibile che quel desiderio di protezione non era soltanto lui a sentirlo.  
\- Qualunque cosa succeda da questo momento in avanti, non pensare mai neanche per un secondo che sia colpa tua. Qualunque problema ci si presenterà davanti, siamo in due a doverlo affrontare. Non sei da solo, Katakuri. Non lo sei mai stato.  
  


***

  
  
Inciampò ancora una volta in una delle tegole del tetto di una casa, decorata a forma di ciambella. Non riuscì a rialzarsi immediatamente, colto da un’altra dolorosissima fitta al fianco sinistro. Tremante, mosse una mano a sfiorare quel punto dolente dove la sua carne era lacerata, percependo un avvallamento lì dove era stato colpito.  
Ritrasse la mano e spalancò gli occhi: la fioca luce delle stelle e le poche luci provenienti dai palazzi circostanti furono sufficienti a permettergli di notare il sangue. Troppo sangue.  
Mugolò di dolore, trovando chissà dove dentro il suo piccolo e indebolito corpo la forza di rialzarsi e continuare a correre.  
Lo stavano ancora cercando? Chissà. Non poteva saperlo e non aveva la forza di scoprirlo. Ma non poteva farsi catturare, era così stanco di essere sempre così impotente di fronte alla sua, pur brevissima, vita. Se sarebbe dovuto morire quella notte, avrebbe voluto davvero farlo da solo.  
Corse ancora da un tetto all’altro, essendo riuscito a trasformarsi ancora. Dal fianco si diramavano tremende fitte anche nelle zampe posteriori.  
Si accorse di star piangendo solo quando percepì il pelo del viso e le vibrisse impregnati dalle lacrime.  
“Mi dispiace, mamma”.  
Giunse fino all’ultimo tetto. Non poteva andare più da nessuna parte, ormai.  
L’ultima casa davanti a lui era una villa con un gran giardino. Un bellissimo giardino: il profumo dell’erba tagliata e dell’albero di ciliegio che vi era piantato arrivò alle sue sensibili narici, distogliendole dall’olezzo ferroso del proprio sangue.  
Sorrise dolorosamente, pensando che quello fosse un bel posto dove tramontare.  
Con un ultimo, lacerante balzo superò l’alta siepe sagomata che delimitava quel posto, atterrando sulle quattro zampe barcollanti prima di riacquisire la forma umana. Era sotto forma di umano che sarebbe morto, non di quella _cosa_.  
Si trascinò stancamente dietro al profumato cespuglio di gerani rossi, stendendosi sotto di esso e accanto all’albero di ciliegio. Qualcosa gli solleticò la coscia, ma non tardò a ricordarsi che doveva essere colpa delle banconote rubate e nascoste in tutta fretta sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni: sicuramente sarebbero state tutte sporche di sangue. Rise debolmente al pensiero, sentendo le palpebre incredibilmente pesanti.  
“Mamma, tra poco ci rivedremo. Ti sono mancato?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: questo passo, così come parecchi altri di questo capitolo, è volutamente molto ermetico. Vi prego di portare pazienza, sarà tutto più chiaro col proseguo della narrazione.
> 
> Ho provato anche a disegnare la famigliola – all’epoca – felice: partendo da sinistra in alto troviamo le tre sorelle, una svolazzante Fleur e Morgana che tiene in braccio la piccola Iris di soli cento anni; in alto a destra ci sono Titania e Sirius, loro genitori, mentre in basso compare Galador, il nonno delle tre.  
> Nell’altra foto in basso c’è invece Morgana come dovrebbe essere al tempo della narrazione (palesemente ispirata per carattere e aspetto a Olivier Mira Armstrong di “Fullmetal alchemist”. Che volete da me, amo quell’anime e amo quella donna).  
> Dunque, mi sono finalmente decisa a fare la sacrosanta scaletta di questa storia. Ho perso più tempo di quanto pensassi, ma arrivata a questo punto della narrazione era essenziale che lo facessi per dare una cronologia e per circostanziare gli eventi. Inoltre, sono anche in grado ora di dirvi che siamo più o meno a metà della storia: questo capitolo rappresenta la chiave di volta dell’intera narrazione per molti motivi. Tutto da questo momento si complicherà per i nostri protagonisti, è il cosiddetto “punto di non ritorno”.  
> Posso anche dirvi che dovrebbero mancare all’incirca altri 20 capitoli alla fine, capitolo più capitolo meno.  
> Precisato questo, ci tengo a ringraziare tutti voi che, silenziosamente o meno, leggete la storia dandomi l’input per continuarla, grazie <3  
> A presto, con tanto affetto.  
> Yumi


	19. XIX. Piccolo ospite

_**Piccolo ospite** _

“Mamma, fa freddo”.  
  
_Coprì con una mano lo sbuffo di condensa creato dal suo fiato caldo a contatto con l’aria gelida di metà gennaio: temeva ingenuamente che avrebbe potuto tradirlo, sollevandosi troppo in alto come un segnale di fumo ad indicare la sua posizione per l’uomo che lo rincorreva alle calcagna, urlandogli contro improperi di ogni tipo._  
_Continuò a correre stringendosi di più al petto quel grosso pezzo di pane e nascondendolo nel suo cappotto logoro, sollevando di più il viso per riuscire ad avere una visuale migliore di dove stesse andando: infatti, il suo cappello di lana era troppo grande per lui e gli ricadeva fin sotto alle sopracciglia._  
_Ah beh, in realtà si accontentava anche così. Non si può mica essere schizzinosi sulle cose rubate._  
_Solo sulle scarpe era scettico, quelle erano talmente larghe da essere scomode mentre correva, soprattutto in mezzo alla neve fresca e soffice che gli arrivava fino alle caviglie. E lui era uno che si ritrovava a correre spesso._  
_Per sua fortuna, il panettiere obeso e col fiatone sembrava ormai seminato da un pezzo e la porta della baracca dove viveva divenne visibile molto presto: la fioca luce di una candela accesa all’interno delineava la sagoma di una donna stagliata contro la finestra._  
_Probabilmente l’aveva fatta preoccupare anche quella volta._  
_\- Sono a casa! – esclamò felice facendo irruzione nell’abitazione come un tornado._  
_Sua madre si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò severa, inarcando pericolosamente un sopracciglio: - Sei nei guai tu, signorino._  
_Il bambino si sfilò il cappello e si grattò la nuca corvina, sfoderando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi per cercare di commuoverla, ma inutilmente. Quando si arrabbiava si arrabbiava, non c’era moina che tenesse._  
_\- Quante volte ti ho detto di lasciar perdere quando vedi che c’è troppa sorveglianza? Se dovessero prenderti ti porterebbero via da me, lo capisci? – chiese la donna con voce estremamente posata e scandita, ma minacciosa come il demonio._  
_Cercò di mantenere uno sguardo severo sul bambino, non riuscendovi più nel momento in cui lui abbassò lo sguardo su quelle scarpe troppo grandi per lui._  
_Si morse le labbra a quella vista. Dio, non era nemmeno stata in grado di procurare al suo bambino delle scarpe calde della sua taglia. Madre sconsiderata._  
_\- Scusami – gli disse subito dopo, inginocchiandosi per essere alla sua altezza e stringendolo forte al petto – Scusami, non volevo arrabbiarmi. Ho solo paura di perderti, amore mio. Sei tutto quello che ho._  
_Il piccolo sollevò le iridi grigie su quelle verdi della madre, sorridendole di rimando quando lei gli rivolse uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi, di quelli che ti scaldano anche l’anima, pur vivendo in un tugurio senza nemmeno il riscaldamento._  
_\- Ma che cosa abbiamo qui? – disse allora la donna, scostando appena i lembi del cappotto del piccolo che, fiero e soddisfatto di se stesso, le sollevò sotto il naso il pane ancora caldo con le piccole manine._  
_Il profumo. Dio, la donna dovette smettere per un momento di respirare per non alimentare ulteriormente i morsi della fame e placare l’intensa salivazione che le stava riempiendo la bocca: - Ma che meraviglia!_  
_\- Era il più bello di tutti! Stava andando tutto bene prima che quel pezzo di merda si girasse a guar…Ahi!!! – si lamentò dal dolore, massaggiandosi con una mano per lo scappellotto che gli arrivò dritto sulla testa prima di poter concludere la frase._  
_\- Linguaggio! – lo redarguì, severa – Solo perché passi il tuo tempo con quei rozzi trogloditi che ci procurano la carne ogni tanto non significa che tu debba parlare e comportarti come loro!_  
_“Che razza di ipocrita” si disse la donna poco dopo. Proprio lei rimproverava così quel bambino quando era la prima a scendere a bassezze ben peggiori, pur di assicurargli almeno un pasto decente almeno una volta ogni tre giorni. Quante volte era stata lei a comportarsi e parlare come loro, quando lui era a rubacchiare in giro da qualche parte, e venir umiliata per quel disgustoso marchio che figurava al centro della sua schiena. E la cosa più ributtante era che avrebbe continuato a farlo senza rimpianto se questo avesse significato vedere un po' di grasso comparire al di sotto della pelle di suo figlio. Così magro per la sua età, troppo._  
_Il bambino la prese per mano sorridente e la trascinò sul giaciglio che entrambi condividevano come letto. Lei si sedette con la schiena contro la parete fredda, permettendo al piccolo di accomodarsi sulle sue magre cosce, prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli neri come l’ebano prima di depositarvi un bacio._  
_Il piccolo spezzò il pane e ne porse la metà alla donna, la quale deglutì la massa di saliva che le si era istantaneamente formata nella bocca alla vista di quel ben di Dio profumato, allontanandolo gentilmente con la mano. Forzò un sorriso._  
_\- Vedi amore, la mamma è una grandissima pasticciona! Mentre eri via ho controllato meglio in casa e ho trovato un ultimo pezzo di carne secca di cui mi ero completamente dimenticata! Avevo troppa fame e così l’ho mangiato tutto, scusami._  
_Suo figlio la guardò per qualche secondo con aria scettica, incerto sulle sue parole._  
_\- Dai su, - continuò lei – mangia pure quello che preferisci e conserva il resto per i prossimi giorni._  
_“Bugiarda patologica, ecco cosa sono”. Anche se era necessario per il suo bene, odiava con tutto il cuore mentirgli._  
_Tuttavia, il viso pallido e teso del piccolo si distese nuovamente dopo un po', credendo di potersi fidare delle parole della sua amata mamma e cominciando a divorare famelico quel paradiso alveolato e dorato._  
_E certamente, come avrebbe potuto non crederle. Aveva sempre avuto moltissime doti lei, soprattutto come attrice, nonché una generosa e invidiabile massa di materia grigia che le aveva addirittura permesso di fuggire dal suo padrone una volta scoperto di essere incinta di lui._  
_Era una snaturata e misera madre, diventata tale troppo giovane forse per potersi prendere propriamente cura di un figlio, ma di sicuro avrebbe fatto tutto quel che era in suo potere per crescerlo nel migliore dei modi. Aveva deciso di portarlo via dal mondo in cui era stata forzatamente trascinata lei esattamente cinque secondi dopo aver scoperto della sua esistenza. Sì, li aveva contati._  
_E aveva davvero sperato che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente._  
_La vita che gli aveva assicurato non era nemmeno lontanamente decente come quella che aveva sperato di dargli. Quale madre lascerebbe che il proprio bambino di soli cinque anni se ne vada in giro a rubare? Quale donna si lascerebbe trattare e usare come un oggetto solo per guadagnare qualche soldo?_  
_Un forte dolore al petto la colse proprio nel momento sbagliato, proprio quando lui era in braccio a lei, così vicino, rendendo così difficile nascondere il dolore._  
_Cercò di tossire il più silenziosamente possibile, approfittando del fatto che lui fosse impegnato a gustarsi la sua meritatissima cena. Ogni colpo di tosse era come uno squarcio che si apriva nei suoi polmoni. Con orrore, molto lentamente, guardò il palmo della mano con la quale si era coperta la bocca._  
_Rosso, acceso e denso._  
_Un sorriso amaro comparve sulle sue labbra screpolate e cercò in tutti i modi di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Non poteva farlo preoccupare, soprattutto perché era certa che non ci fosse nulla da poter fare._  
_Con l’altra mano tornò ad accarezzargli i capelli, sorridendogli con tutto l’immenso amore di cui era capace: - Sei un bambino così bravo, mio piccolo tesoro. Sono sicura che ce la farai ad avere una bella vita, un’ottima vita. Te la meriti, meriti così tanto…_  
_Ci credeva davvero: era perspicace, intelligente, empatico e così dolce._  
_Le parole divennero sussurri, gli occhi troppo lucidi per poter passare inosservati._  
_Il corvino sollevò una manina ad accarezzarle una guancia, mano che lei non poté fare a meno di stringere tra le proprie. Il suo calore era l’unica rassicurazione che le sarebbe stata concessa._  
_\- Mi dispiace, tesoro mio. La mamma non è stata capace di darti di più di così._  
_\- Mamma, noi siamo insieme – disse lui all’improvviso, sorridendole col più dolce dei sorrisi – Esserci l’uno per l’altra è l’unica cosa importante, l’unica che valeva la pena che mi dessi._  
_Che madre terribile e disgraziata che era. Tra non molto non sarebbe stata più capace di accontentarlo nemmeno in qualcosa di così semplice: restare al suo fianco._  
  
“Sei delusa, mamma? Non sono riuscito ad avere la vita che tu desideravi per me.  
Lo sapevo, sai. Fin dall’inizio. Sapevo di tutto quello che facevi per me. Non sai quanto mi sentissi in colpa per il tuo dolore.  
Ma tranquilla, mamma. Presto saremo di nuovo insieme, e il dolore sarà finito per entrambi”.  


***

\- Signora? Vi sentite bene?  
Iris sollevò debolmente lo sguardo su Rose che, preoccupata per lei, le si era avvicinata e le stava strofinando lentamente la schiena, come se questo potesse farla stare meglio.  
La fata scosse debolmente la testa, massaggiandosi un fianco indolenzito: - No, mi sento davvero uno schifo stamattina, Rose.  
\- Desidera che le prepari una camomilla? – le propose la donna con una premura quasi materna che fece sorridere la ragazza. A vederle dall’esterno, qualcuno che non sapesse della natura di Iris, e fatta eccezione per il colore dei capelli, avrebbe potuto pensare che potessero essere madre e figlia: l’età sembrava combaciare e i tratti della governante erano in qualche modo fini e delicati nonostante la sua età, con una dolcezza nello sguardo che, ad una seconda occhiata, avrebbe potuto rassomigliare molto a quello della fata.  
\- Ti ringrazio – accettò quest’ultima, piegandosi appena sul tavolo per quel dannato fastidio pungente e penetrante che sentiva nelle viscere.  
Si era svegliata nel cuore della notte per colpa di quella sensazione e aveva passato tutto il resto del tempo appoggiata al lavandino del bagno, cercando in tutti i modi una motivazione a cui non era mai giunta. Persino Katakuri era andato via di casa soprappensiero quella mattina, agitato e scettico sul lasciarla sola in quelle insolite condizioni. Aveva dovuto fingere di star meglio pur di convincerlo ad andare a sbrigare i suoi consueti impegni giornalieri.  
Iris si alzò da tavola cercando di mantenere la schiena dritta, pensando che forse le avrebbe fatto bene fare un salto in giardino per prendere una boccata d’aria.  
Stranamente, anche Socrate si comportava in modo strano: si era piazzato di fronte alla porta che dava sul giardino e la grattava ripetutamente con la piccola zampetta, come se sentisse l’incombenza di uscire. Quando lei l’aprì, il gatto si fiondò fuori e annusò l’erba, seguendo delle tracce olfattive che la fata ignorò poiché accortasi di qualcosa di strano: nel momento in cui ebbe varcato con un piede la porta-finestra scorrevole, quello che era solo un fastidio si trasformò in vero e proprio dolore.  
“Ma che diavolo mi succede oggi”.  
Si tenne il fianco sinistro con una mano e gemette appena, muovendo i primi passi nudi nell’erba. Contestualmente, il dolore divenne sempre più intenso.  
Non seppe dire perché, ma le tornò alla mente un gioco che faceva con le sue sorelle quando era piccola: una di loro nascondeva un oggetto in casa, da qualche parte difficile da trovare, e le altre dovevano individuarlo muovendosi in giro e guidate dall’altra che diceva “acqua, fuochino, fuoco” in base a quanto vicine vi fossero.  
Istantaneamente il suo cervello fece qualche collegamento dovuto: quello non era un semplice ricordo dettato dalla nostalgia, era vero e proprio intuito.  
La sua forma di Kenbunshoku Haki stava _giocando_ con lei, evidentemente, per farle trovare qualcosa, qualcosa che non ci mise molto a individuare grazie anche all’aiuto di Socrate che, seminascosto dietro al cespuglio di gerani rossi, miagolò sonoramente e prese a muovere la folta coda come per richiamare l’attenzione della padrona sulla cosa.  
O meglio, su _qualcuno_.  
\- Oh. Cazzo – scandì ad alta voce, proprio quando andò a controllare.  
Disteso supino sull’erba, completamente sudato e ricoperto di sangue dal fianco in giù, c’era un bambino.  
Dolorante, Iris sgranò gli occhi e gli si inginocchiò accanto, cercando di essere più analitica possibile e studiando che cosa gli fosse successo: - Rose! Victor! Venite qui! – gridò la fata in direzione della casa – Subito!!!  
\- Ehi, piccolo, riesci a sentirmi? – sussurrò poi con delicatezza al ragazzino addormentato ai piedi delle sue ginocchia, posando entrambi i palmi delle mani sul suo viso per voltarlo appena verso di sé e studiarlo.  
Se fosse stato della sua razza non gli avrebbe dato più di novant’anni, ma in realtà pareva essere poco più grande di Anana; capelli lisci e neri come l’ebano erano tirati indietro sulla sua testa, lunghi fino alla nuca e con due ciuffi ribelli che gli ricadevano sulle tempie; il suo viso era imperlato di sudore e stravolto da una smorfia di dolore pur essendo profondamente addormentato, e riuscì a intuire con sufficiente chiarezza che la sua espressione fosse piuttosto dura per qualcuno della sua età, come se gli fosse successo qualcosa di brutto – chissà se la cosa fosse limitata al fatto che avesse una ferita aperta e sanguinante sul fianco sinistro… -.  
\- Signora! Che succede?! – chiese trafelata Rose accorsa sul posto, seguita da Victor che dovette sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso per rendersi conto di non star avendo le traveggole.  
\- Oh, buon Dio! E lui chi è? – esclamò quest’ultimo mentre la moglie si chinò immediatamente sul bambino, tirandogli su la maglietta insanguinata e sollevandogli appena il busto con delicatezza per valutare la gravità della ferita che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato. Gli posò un palmo sulla fronte, inorridendo per quanto scottasse: aveva la febbre altissima, la ferita era suppurata e c’era una visibile infezione in corso. Aveva immediato bisogno di antibiotici.  
\- Non ne ho la più pallida idea!  
\- Che importa! – si intromise Rose, pallida in viso come Iris non l’aveva mai vista prima – Non avrà più importanza se non lo curiamo subito, perchè morirà dissanguato!  
Iris non si fece ripetere quella frase due volte. Con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, passò una mano dietro le spalle del ragazzino e l’altra sotto le sue ginocchia, prendendolo tra le braccia incurante del dolore e stringendoselo al petto.  
  
  
“Mamma, fa caldo adesso. E’ tuo questo calore? E’ come il tuo, me lo ricordo bene, lo ricordo ancora meglio del tuo viso.  
Il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi. Erano così belli i tuoi occhi verdi, mamma. Li sto guardando in questo momento, li riconosco: sono proprio i tuoi, qui a vegliare su di me”.  
  
  
\- Mamma… - pigolò debolmente quel bambino, aggrappandosi a lei in uno stato di semi-incoscienza. Piegò debolmente la testa sulla spalla della fata, le sembrò che stesse cercando il suo calore.  
La ragazza sentì una profonda tristezza colpirla nello stomaco come un pugno a quella parola, nonché un insolito e strano tepore che le riscaldò il cuore alla vista dei suoi tratti che si rilassarono per un istante. Gli occhi del piccolo si socchiusero quel tanto che le bastò per ammirarne le sfumature cangianti, tra il grigio e l’azzurro.  
\- Mi dispiace, piccoletto, non sono la tua mamma – gli sussurrò con le labbra stirate in un doloroso sorriso. Sentì istintivamente l’impulso di stringerlo ancora di più.  
\- Starai bene, - continuò – tra poco ti curerò e tornerai come nuovo. Ti prometto che riabbraccerai presto la tua mamma.  


“Non capisco, mamma. Che dici? Non riesco a sentirti.  
E perché, perché, se sono con te, fa ancora tutto così male”.  
La voce di Iris arrivava ovattata alle sue orecchie, come se si trovasse in una bolla d’acqua. Eppure, quella voce ebbe un effetto catartico sul suo spirito: così calma, rassicurante e dolce, proprio come quella di sua madre.  
Strinse tra le mani il vestito della donna, inalando inavvertitamente il suo profumo, che ricordava quello di una foresta di conifere.  
Ecco, quello era diverso da quello di sua madre.  
Cercò di aprire debolmente gli occhi stanchi, il tanto che bastava a rendersi conto di non essere ancora morto e che quella donna non era sua madre, anche se per un momento le parve di averla vista.  
Anzi, ne fu sicuro.  
I capelli castani furono però presto sostituiti da una chioma di lunghi capelli turchesi; le lentiggini che tappezzavano il viso e le spalle abbronzate sparirono, lasciando il posto ad una sconfinata distesa di pelle nivea a tratti più rosea; solo il sorriso, quello rimase. Un sorriso dolce e protettivo, adornante uno sguardo amorevole con cui chiunque avrebbe pregato di essere guardato nei momenti più brutti, quelli più bui.  
  
  
  
Quando raggiunse la sua camera da letto, Iris depose delicatamente il bambino sul proprio letto, staccando a malincuore le sue braccia dal proprio collo. Così debole e provato, eppure ci stava mettendo tutta la poca forza che gli era rimasta per tenerla stretta, come se questo lo facesse sentire al sicuro. Il dolore fisico che percepiva era diventato nulla rispetto a quello del cuore, per quel gesto straziante.  
\- Scusami – gli sussurrò, percependo un velo di lacrime a coprirle gli occhi – Scusami, piccolo. Ma ora devo pensare a come aiutarti.  
\- Victor, presto, metti subito a bollire dell’acqua – ordinò Rose risoluta, scomparendo col marito dalla vista di Iris per ricomparire poco dopo con una piccola borsa di cuoio dalla quale estrasse disinfettante e bende.  
Anche Socrate li aveva seguiti e si era accoccolato sull’uscio, guardingo e attento.  
\- Iris-sama, lasci fare a me per ora. Sono stata per molti anni un’infermiera prima di conoscere Victor – spiegò la donna, lasciando la fata di stucco.  
\- Lo immaginavo – rispose – Sei troppo in gamba per essere semplicemente una governante.  
Rose arrossì. Era la prima volta che riceveva un complimento del genere da qualcuno che non fosse suo marito. Certo, Katakuri apprezzava molto il suo lavoro e la dedizione che metteva in tutto quel che faceva, era persino capitato che lei lo avesse consigliato su cosa prendere quando si sentiva poco bene. Ma quella in cui si trovava in quel momento era una situazione ben diversa.  
La donna scrollò presto il capo, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo piccolo paziente inatteso: - Mi aiuti a spogliarlo, devo assicurarmi che non abbia altre ferite.  
Iris corse a prendere un paio di forbici dalla cucina e aiutò Rose a tagliargli via la maglietta bianca e strappata e i pantaloni, scoprendo solo allora la marea di banconote rese rigide per il sangue rappresovi.  
\- Merda… - imprecò la fata alla vista di quella cospicua, quanto inutilizzabile, somma – Ma che cosa avrà combinato?  
\- Non ha alcuna importanza adesso.  
\- Mamma… Ai…u…tami, fa… male… - farfugliò il corvino debolmente, troppo debolmente. Il suo respiro si era fatto tanto pesante quanto affannoso e forzato.  
\- Che gli prende? Perché fa così? – domandò Iris con voce terrorizzata per la preoccupazione.  
\- E’ una cosa comune. Capita spesso che chi subisca un trauma o provi molto dolore invochi inconsciamente l’aiuto di una persona cara, qualcuno che dia sicurezza. Solitamente, la madre. Povera creatura…  
Iris sentì come una scossa elettrica nella spina dorsale a quella frase. Ebbe come un dejà vu, terribilmente reale e tanto raccapricciante da farle accapponare la pelle.  
Perché? Perché quella sensazione terribile? E, soprattutto, perché tanto dolore?  
\- Dio santo – esclamò Rose, distogliendola, fortunatamente, da quei pensieri improvvisi che non riusciva a comprendere – Che bambino fortunato…  
\- Come? – chiese la fata, mentre Victor portò nella stanza un pentolone di acqua all’ebollizione e la depose sul pavimento, accanto a sua moglie.  
La donna si asciugò un rivolo di sudore con il dorso della mano: - Gli hanno sparato in un fianco. E’ un miracolo il fatto che il proiettile non abbia colpito né milza, né l’aorta addominale o l’arteria mesenterica, a quest’ora non sarebbe più tra noi. Qualcuno da lassù deve volergli bene sul serio, è questione di millimetri.  
\- Vado a chiamare un medico! – propose Victor, prima che Iris lo bloccasse con una mano sul polso: - No! Aveva una quantità spropositata di denaro con sé! Non credo che chiamare qualcuno dall’esterno sia una buona idea – spiegò, rivolgendosi poi alla governante – Dovremo occuparci io e te di lui, Rose.  
La donna parve titubante, non del tutto sicura che l’esito di un’operazione del genere fatta in quelle condizioni potesse essere positivo. Tuttavia, pensò che le capacità di Iris avrebbero sul serio potuto dare un’inversione di marcia alle probabilità sfavorevoli: - E va bene – acconsentì, indossando dei guanti e cominciando a mettere in ammollo nell’acqua bollente delle bende e un paio di lunghe e sottili pinze d’acciaio – Procederò come prima cosa a disinfettare e pulire la ferita e rimuovere il proiettile, dopodichè dovrete subito intervenire voi, Iris-sama. Prima, sul prato, ho controllato e non vi è un foro di uscita: il proiettile è rimasto conficcato nell’intestino, probabilmente, fungendo da tappo contro la gravità quando poi si è sdraiato. E’ stata una vera fortuna, è stato questo a permettergli di non morire dissanguato.  
La ragazza annuì, ringraziando silenziosamente quella fantastica donna senza la quale avrebbe rischiato di richiudergli la ferita senza nemmeno accorgersi della presenza del proiettile al suo interno.  
A quel punto, mentre Victor disinfettava il contromobile per stendervi su le garze sterilizzate dall’acqua bollente con lo scopo di farle raffreddare, Rose prese una siringa monouso dalla sua borsa e forò con l’ago il tappo di una boccetta di vetro: - Ora lo sederò, estrarre il proiettile sarebbe troppo doloroso altrimenti.  
La fata si voltò nuovamente verso il piccolo nel momento in cui lo sentì allungare la piccola mano per tirare un lembo del suo vestito.  
\- Mamma… P…perdonami… fa male…  
La morsa nel petto e nello stomaco la colpì nuovamente: - Shhh, va tutto bene – gli sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre Rose gli infilava l’ago nel braccio – Guarirai e la tua mamma sarà così felice di riabbracciarti. La riabbraccerai presto, te lo prometto sulla mia vita. Ora dormi, piccolo, dormi…  
Le labbra del bambino si piegarono in un debole sorriso a quelle parole, l’aveva sentita. La sua mano allentò la presa attorno alla stoffa del suo vestito, addormentandosi profondamente nel giro di pochissimo.  
\- Sembra che voi abbiate un talento naturale nel quietare le anime tormentate, Iris-sama – commentò Victor con un largo sorriso. E non si riferiva solo a Katakuri: Iris era davvero capace di portare pace nel cuore di coloro che avevano la fortuna di essere sul suo cammino. Un dono concesso a pochi, senza ombra di dubbio.  
La fata si immobilizzò per un momento, sorpresa da un’affermazione del genere. Prima di poter rispondere, però, qualcuno alla porta suonò il campanello. I tre si scambiarono occhiate perplesse, congelando sul posto: decisamente non era il momento migliore per ricevere visite.  
Iris si alzò dal letto e fu sul punto di mettere piede fuori dalla stanza prima che Rose la richiamasse prepotentemente: - Signora! Il suo vestito!  
Abbassò velocemente lo sguardo su di sé e si accorse solo allora di avere l’abito completamente sporco del sangue del loro piccolo ospite: - Merda! – esclamò, spogliandosi in tutta fretta e afferrando dall’armadio la prima cosa che trovò, indossandola. Victor ebbe l’accortezza di voltarsi dall’altra parte giusto in tempo.  
\- Iris-sama! – la richiamò ancora la donna, facendola arrestare nuovamente mentre la persona alla porta continuava a suonare insistentemente – Le sue ali!  
Efficiente come sempre, lo chef fu più rapido di lei a posarle un mantello chiaro sulle spalle. Dopo circa un minuto di ostinato bussare, la ragazza aprì la porta di casa con più veemenza e affanno di quanto avesse voluto far trasparire. Per fortuna, almeno il dolore al fianco si era attenuato dopo che il bambino era stato sedato.  
Si irrigidì sul posto alla vista di due soldati scacchi, precisamente dei pedoni.  
\- Buongiorno, signora Charlotte – esordì uno dei due.  
\- Salve – rispose la fata dopo alcuni secondi, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile – Posso aiutarvi in qualche modo?  
\- A dire il vero, sì. Questa notte è stata sporta una denuncia di effrazione e furto da parte di un rispettabile signore di questo quartiere. Il ladro è stato colpito con un proiettile ma è riuscito a scappare e temiamo possa essere ancora vivo.  
Iris deglutì a vuoto e storse il naso: mica tanto rispettabile qualcuno che spara ad un bambino, per quanto possa aver commesso un furto: - E questo cosa avrebbe a che fare con me?  
\- Vede, - riprese l’altro – ci risulta che le tracce di sangue terminino in corrispondenza del vostro giardino. Siamo terribilmente dispiaciuti, ma siamo obbligati a perquisire la sua casa.  
\- Come? – chiese Iris, assottigliando lo sguardo – Avete idea di chi viva in questa casa?  
I due parvero esitare, uno dei due deglutì: - Ma certo che sì, signora. Temiamo solo che il ladro possa essersi nascosto senza che voi possiate esservene accorta. Con permesso.  
Senza che lei potesse realmente opporsi, i due fecero educatamente irruzione in casa. Iris sentì il proprio cuore mancare un battito quando quelli si misero a curiosare in giro. Il suo sguardo si spostò immediatamente sulla porta della sua camera da letto in fondo al corridoio – chiusa per bene – e sulla schiena di Victor che sparì in giardino prima che i soldati potessero vederlo: - Non so davvero chi sperate di trovare. Chi sarebbe così idiota da nascondersi nella casa di uno dei Comandanti _Sweet_?   
I pedoni parvero non fare molto caso alle sue parole, concentrati com’erano nell’espletamento del proprio lavoro.  
\- Posso almeno sapere di chi stiamo parlando, per cortesia? – chiese a quel punto la donna incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre un pedone scomparve nella biblioteca e un altro si voltò finalmente per prestarle attenzione: - Non è la prima volta nell’ultimo mese che succede una cosa del genere. Numerosi cittadini hanno subito furti di denaro o gioielli preziosi in casa propria senza accorgersi di nulla. Tuttavia, agendo sempre di notte, pare che nessuno sappia che aspetto abbia di preciso. Per fortuna però la vittima è sicura di averlo ferito, a dimostrazione di ciò le tracce di sangue rinvenute in giro per i tetti dell’isolato.  
\- Tsk, e voi credete che non ci saremmo accorti di un individuo del genere in casa nostra? A maggior ragione se ferito?  
\- Certo che no, signora. Ma abbiamo ordini precisi – rispose, avviandosi poco dopo verso il giardino seguito dal suo collega. Iris trattenne il respiro e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Cazzo, il sangue sull’erba!”.  
Seguì i due in giardino con il cuore martellante nel petto, riuscendo quasi a sentire il proprio sangue prosciugarsi dal viso per il terrore. Il suo cervello stava già migrando alla ricerca di mille plausibili scuse per giustificare quella chiazza rossa accanto all’albero di ciliegio, ma spalancò le palpebre basita quando i due soldati superarono quell’area senza aver notato nulla di sospetto.  
“Ma che diamine…” pensò, prima di essere folgorata dal motivo per il quale Victor era sparito in giardino per alcuni minuti prima che i soldati entrassero. Ancora una volta, si ritrovò a lodare il buon senso di suo marito per l’ottima scelta delle persone alle redini della cura della propria casa.  
\- Tutto questo è ridicolo! – asserì, con i nervi a fior di pelle – Ancora non siete convinti?  
Le guardie non si scomposero, e la donna capì che la situazione sarebbe presto degenerata. Nel giro di qualche minuto avrebbero trovato quel bambino e, a quel punto, per lui non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare. Che ne sarebbe stato, invece, della reputazione di suo marito se avessero scoperto che sua moglie nascondeva un criminale?  
Deglutì e strinse i pugni per acquistare coraggio, decidendo che tanto valesse giocarsi il tutto e per tutto: - Questo fantomatico ladro è ferito e sanguinante nella mia camera. E’ questo che desiderate sentirvi dire? – disse all’improvviso quando furono rientrati in casa, con voce estremamente calma, risoluta e con aspri toni severi. Victor, in cucina, impallidì e tremò impercettibilmente a quella frase, mentre i due soldati scacchi le dedicarono finalmente tutta la loro attenzione: - Prego?  
La fata ridacchiò sardonica, indicando la stanza con un gesto della mano: - Ma sì. E’ proprio lì dentro, nella mia camera e sul mio letto. Letto che, nel caso ve ne foste dimenticati, condivido con Charlotte Katakuri, il più forte dei figli dell’imperatrice nonché ministro di quest’isola. La _vostra_ isola – spiegò, scandendo lentamente e velenosamente le ultime parole – Chissà come reagirebbe mio marito se venisse a sapere che dei soldati hanno fatto irruzione in casa propria senza il permesso di sua moglie, quasi ad insinuare che stia nascondendo un pericoloso criminale…  
I due pedoni si guardarono con la coda nell’occhio e Iris poté chiaramente notare che la loro sudorazione stesse aumentando. Sembravano essere rimasti turbati dalle sue supposizioni.  
\- E’ solo per dire, ovviamente. Personalmente, non credo proprio che gli farebbe piacere una tale insinuazione addossata alla sua famiglia. Ma se proprio insistete… – continuò la donna, raggiungendo la porta della stanza nella quale c’erano il bambino e Rose e aprendola di qualche centimetro – Prego, posso anche aprirvi la porta. Non sia mai che pensiate che la moglie di Katakuri stia favoreggiando per un ladro…  
Proprio in quel momento, uno dei due _homeis_ batté i piedi al suolo per riacquisire il tipico portamento militare: - N-non si disturbi, signora. Non ci permetteremmo mai di pensare una cosa simile su di voi – balbettò timidamente, mentre l’altro imitò il suo atteggiamento.  
La donna sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso terribilmente serio, così duro e autoritario da inquietare i due pedoni: - Lo spero bene – sibilò.  
\- Ci perdoni per il disturbo – fu l’ultima cosa che dissero prima di levare le tende.  
Quando furono usciti ed ebbero richiuso la porta di casa, Iris tirò un profondo respiro e si lasciò scivolare contro il muro, sentendo il proprio cuore galopparle nel petto come se per tutto il tempo di quella messinscena fosse invece rimasto immobile.  
\- Per la miseria, Iris-sama, siete stata assurdamente impeccabile! Mi avete quasi fatto prendere un colpo all’inizio! – si complimentò Victor, euforico e stupefatto come non mai.  
La donna si prese qualche secondo per calmare il suo cuore impazzito prima di cominciare a ridere da sola, davvero sorpresa di essere riuscita a mentire così bene pur non essendo da lei.  
Si ricompose solo quando udì Rose chiamarla a gran voce dall’altra stanza e subito si affrettò a raggiungerla, rendendosi conto che, nel frattempo, era riuscita ad estrarre il proiettile dal corpo del bambino e gli stava premendo la ferita con le bende sterili.  
\- Signora, deve assolutamente richiudere la ferita o morirà dissanguato!  
“Katakuri-sama ci renderà parte integrante dell’arredamento, poco ma sicuro”, pensò Victor in un momento di sconforto, temendo la sua reazione e sperando che almeno la sua adorata moglie riuscisse a calmarlo nel caso la situazione non gli fosse piaciuta.  
Iris annuì e le disse di pazientare solo un momento, c’era prima una precauzione che era necessario prendesse: di sicuro, Katakuri non l’avrebbe mai perdonata se avesse commesso di nuovo lo stesso gesto che lui considerava irresponsabile…  


  
_***_  


  
Solitamente, Charlotte Bruleè non era abituata a ricevere molte visite lì nella casa al limitare della Foresta della Seduzione. Come dar torto ai poveri abitanti di Whole Cake Island, del resto, dal momento che chiunque non fosse un Charlotte o non possedesse una _Vivre Card_ di Mama avrebbe trovato in quegli alberi solo un labirinto senza uscita che li avrebbe condotti alla morte? E a Bruleè andava bene così, gradiva quella vita isolata e lontana dagli altri che non fossero la propria famiglia.  
Fu per questo che rimase sorpresa quando udì una voce femminile che ben conosceva proveniente dall’esterno chiamare insistentemente il suo nome.  
Perplessa, la donna uscì dalla sua abitazione e si guardò un po' in giro, accorgendosi solo dopo svariati secondi che la voce proveniva proprio dal grande specchio posizionato dietro il mulino ad acqua in cui viveva: - Iris-chan? – chiese a quel punto, sporgendosi attraverso lo specchio per comparire dall’altro lato, in corrispondenza dello specchio del corridoio in casa di Katakuri.  
\- Bruleè, per favore, non farmi domande. Ho bisogno che tu mi permetta di venire con te nella Foresta della Seduzione, mi serve accumulare energia immediatamente – spiegò concitata la fata, lasciando l’ottava figlia femmina di Big Mom sempre più confusa.  
\- Ti senti poco bene, forse? E’ successo qualcosa?  
La ragazza sembrava starsi agitando così tanto ogni minuto che passava che Bruleè si convinse di smetterla di fare domande, spostandosi di lato per permetterle di oltrepassare lo specchio. La osservò correre a perdifiato sull’erba e posarvi sopra i palmi, immagazzinando l’energia del suolo e degli alberi dentro di sé come già le aveva visto fare una volta. Non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lei, a cui ormai teneva come una delle sue sorelle: - Iris-chan, dimmi cosa succede, mi stai spaventando.  
La ragazza aprì un occhio, cercando di restare concentrata nell’essere il più veloce possibile, cosa che si rivelò assai più complessa di quanto pensasse. Posticipò la risposta a quando ebbe finito, qualche minuto più tardi: - Non ho tempo di spiegare, è una questione urgente – disse cercando di liquidarla, arrestandosi però poco prima di dover riattraversare nuovamente lo specchio. Conosceva Bruleè, conosceva _troppo_ bene Bruleè. Sapeva quanto impicciona potesse essere con i suoi specchi. Comprese che se non le avesse detto nulla lei, lo avrebbe scoperto comunque da sola, presto o tardi.  
\- Oh, dannazione – imprecò tra i denti, seccata di dover coinvolgere anche qualcun altro in quella situazione delicata – Katakuri mi ucciderà, lo so – mormorò tra sé e sé, prima di rivolgersi alla donna – E’ più semplice che tu lo veda. A patto che mi giuri di non farne parola con nessuno, assolutamente nessuno.  
Bruleè osservò il dito che la ragazza le stava puntando contro, domandandosi cosa potesse esserci di così grave da non doverne fare parola nemmeno con i suoi fratelli.  
\- Giuramelo, Bruleè!  
\- Ok, Iris-chan, lo giuro! – promise portandosi una mano sul petto, incitandola poi ad oltrepassare il portale per tornare nuovamente su Komugi.  
Comprese quel che la donna intendeva solo quando ebbe messo piede nella sua camera, restando paralizzata alla vista del bambino di poco meno di dieci anni ricoperto da sangue coagulato sul suo esile corpicino seminudo, con una profonda ferita aperta dal quale sgorgava sangue rosso vivo: - Santo cielo, ma cosa gli è capitato?  
Dopo aver ricevuto un cenno d’assenso da parte della fata, che si chinò immediatamente sul piccolo con i palmi aperti sulla sua ferita per suturarla, i due domestici cercarono di spiegarle la situazione.  
Non riuscirono a dire granché in quanto, senza che nessuno si fosse accorto del suo rientro a casa, Katakuri fece il suo ingresso nella camera da letto.  
Gli occhi sgranati di tutti i presenti, salvo quelli di Iris – troppo concentrata per far caso alla sua presenza -, si piantarono stabilmente sul nuovo arrivato, il quale rimase immobile per alcuni secondi facendo vagare lo sguardo su ogni angolo della stanza e sull’intero corpo del piccolo ospite disteso sul _suo_ letto, le cui lenzuola erano irrimediabilmente macchiate da sudore e sangue: - Qualcuno mi spiega cosa sta succedendo qui dentro? – chiese in apparenza tranquillo, ma a nessuno sfuggì il disappunto e la tensione insite in quelle parole. Previde parte della risposta di Victor per cui, nell’attesa che l’uomo aprisse bocca, fece il giro del letto in poche falcate e afferrò i polsi di sua moglie staccandoli dal corpo del ferito.  
\- Cazzo! Kata, smettila! – esclamò la donna, destandosi solo allora e trovando il viso di suo marito a un palmo dal proprio, con un’espressione severa stampata in volto e le palpebre sottili come due rasoi: - Se credi che ti permetta di farlo di nuovo ti sbagli.  
\- Fratellone, no! – si intromise Bruleè prima di dover assistere ad un’altra litigata, ne aveva avuto a sufficienza il giorno della nascita di Pez. Non dovette nemmeno spiegare di come sua moglie avesse preso tutta l’energia necessaria dalla foresta così da non rimetterci la salute, perché Katakuri lo seppe ancor prima che lei fiatò. Liberò i polsi della ragazza e lasciò che finisse quella sua straordinaria magia, che terminò qualche minuto più tardi e portò alla completa cicatrizzazione dello squarcio.  
\- Allora, - disse il Comandante incrociando le braccia e fissando Iris con le sopracciglia aggrottate – mi spieghi per quale motivo hai nascosto in casa nostra un ladro che persino i soldati scacchi stavano cercando?  
I due domestici e Bruleè si ritrovarono a deglutire a vuoto, spostando lo sguardo tra i due coniugi e sperando vivamente che le cose non degenerassero inevitabilmente. Iris si alzò e si resse con una mano all’avambraccio del marito, sostenendosi per non cedere alla debolezza che la sua capacità le causava: - Andiamo fuori, lasciamolo riposare.  
Mentre Bruleè rimase con i domestici nella stanza a farsi raccontare l’accaduto, Katakuri seguì la donna in cucina e attese che si sedesse su una sedia prima di lasciarle il braccio. La fata sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e lo osservò impassibile per alcuni secondi. Non era sicura che avrebbe capito, eppure avrebbe dovuto.  
\- Sentivo il suo dolore, Kata. Come avrei potuto lasciarlo lì?  
\- Non puoi fare la crocerossina con tutti coloro di cui senti la sofferenza – ribattè severo: era la moglie di un pirata da più di un miliardo, eppure credeva che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di comportarsi con la durezza d’animo che ciò richiedeva. E, dentro di sé, sapeva che gli andava bene così. Era il suo cuore immenso uno dei motivi per cui se n’era innamorato così tanto.  
La ragazza indurì lo sguardo, mostrando quello che all’uomo sembrò essere un profondo senso di dolore, e non fisico stavolta: - Tu non sai quello che si prova, Katakuri. E non hai visto il modo in cui si era aggrappato a me.  
Il Comandante sospirò, piegandosi sui talloni per portare il viso allo stesso livello di sua moglie. Non le aveva mai visto quello sguardo prima di allora, il suo corpo pareva scosso da un leggero tremore. Quegli occhi erano incupiti, provati da qualcosa che non gli aveva ancora rivelato, il suo sguardo triste e spento a dimostrare che ci fosse qualcosa di più, qualcosa che lui non riusciva ancora a comprendere del tutto. Posò la sua fronte su quella della donna, approfittando del fatto di essere solo con lei nella stanza: - Già, non so cosa si prova. Ma tu sì, sei fatta così – le disse in un sussurro, accarezzando il suo viso provato – E va benissimo così come sei.  
La ragazza gli sorrise dolcemente, ringraziandolo per il fatto che, nonostante la pensasse in modo così diverso da lei, cercasse in qualche modo di oltrepassare quella barriera invisibile ma ingombrante che ancora esisteva tra il suo essere la lama affilata e potente della famiglia di un imperatore, perfetto e irraggiungibile, e i suoi veri sentimenti. Perché sì, conosceva abbastanza bene Katakuri da sapere che non avrebbe mai lasciato morire un bambino in quelle condizioni così miserabili, bambino che avrebbe potuto avere la stessa età di uno dei suoi fratellini.  
\- Dopotutto non può nuocere ad alcuno in quello stato, e le banconote che ha rubato sono irrecuperabili ormai. Rimarrà qui solo fin quando si sarà ripreso, non un giorno di più, ok? – aggiunse poco dopo, ponendo una condizione che la fata accettò.  
Non era il mostro che tutti dipingevano, non lo sarebbe mai stato nemmeno volendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!  
> Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo dominato quasi interamente dall’angst: però ehi, sono fermamente convinta che senza un bel pizzico q.b. di drammaticità i personaggi non acquisiscano abbastanza spessore (*cof cof* Katakuri-like *cof cof*).  
> Anche in questo capitolo vi prego di perdonarmi se posso aver commesso degli errori dal punto di vista medico, io ho cercato di fare il possibile!  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui incolumi, tutto questo non ha prezzo <3  
> A presto!  
> Yumi


	20. XX. Dolore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTENZA: questo capitolo tratta tematiche molto delicate e contiene scene di violenza (anche sessuale) più o meno esplicite, a seconda della sensibilità di ciascuno. E’ un capitolo abbastanza pesante da questo punto di vista, per me è stato davvero difficile da scrivere. Era doveroso avvisare.

_**Dolore** _

“ _Mamma! Voglio che smetta! Ti prego, fallo smettere!_ ”  
  
“Capita spesso che chi subisca un trauma o provi molto dolore invochi inconsciamente l’aiuto di una persona cara, qualcuno che dia sicurezza. Solitamente, la madre”. Questo era quello che Rose aveva detto quel giorno, quando il bambino aveva cominciato a chiedere l’aiuto della propria madre aggrappandosi ad Iris con tutte le sue forze, come se questa potesse essere l’unica cosa che gli desse conforto. E, a quella frase, Iris si era sentita lacerare dal profondo come mai le era successo prima. Non era riuscita a spiegarsi perché, ma una tremenda scossa elettrica fatta di pura e autentica paura aveva pervaso il suo corpo, come se la sua stessa carne stesse cercando di farle ricordare qualcosa che il cervello voleva a tutti i costi seppellire in profondità.  
  
“Tu lo sai, Iris. Lo conosci già almeno un po', il mio dolore. E ti chiedo scusa per non essere riuscita a proteggerti come ti avevo promesso. Non ho potuto fermare quel dolore” le aveva confessato Morgana qualche tempo prima, senza che la ragazza avesse la minima idea di cosa intendesse, percependo come se la sorella maggiore si fosse pentita di quella rivelazione, come se avesse commesso un passo falso.  
Ma per quanto la sua parte cosciente non capisse, il suo inconscio lo aveva già fatto.  
La sua testa l’aveva protetta per tutto quel tempo, ma tutto quel dolore si era rivelato come un ceppo di legno spinto a forza sott’acqua: per quanto in profondità lo si fosse spinto, sarebbe ritornato in superficie presto o tardi.  
  
“ _Mamma… Fa male! Quando finisce?_ ”  
  
  
Katakuri non fece subito caso al primo leggero calcio che percepì su di una coscia, né al mormorio lamentoso accanto a sé.  
Stava sognando, non sembrava nemmeno avere un qualche senso quel sogno, ma si ritrovò a ringhiare infastidito quando qualcuno del sogno gli diede una ginocchiata nel fianco. Riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare confuso il soffitto della propria camera: dovette battere le palpebre più volte per rendersi conto che il dolore non era fittizio, ma aveva davvero ricevuto calci e ginocchiate mentre dormiva.  
\- Ma che… - biascicò con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
L’orologio sul comodino segnava poco meno delle tre del mattino e una smorfia infastidita comparve sul suo viso quando si ricordò che quella mattina si sarebbe dovuto alzare all’alba per una missione.  
Ancora intontito, si voltò lentamente verso sua moglie sollevando la gamba appena un attimo prima che vi impattasse la rotula della fata: - Iris… Ma lo sai che ora è… - farfugliò, spalancando l’enorme bocca in uno sbadiglio e aspettando qualche momento che la sua vista si abituasse all’oscurità.  
Fu quando constatò le condizioni in cui versava la donna accanto a sé che la smorfia infastidita sul suo volto scomparve, sentendo materializzarsi nel petto un viscerale senso di turbamento e preoccupazione: Iris era ancora addormentata ma si muoveva convulsamente nel sonno, madida di sudore. Biascicava frasi incomprensibili mentre scalciava le lenzuola fin alla base del letto, rigirandosi e voltandosi come se stesse ballando tra le fiamme.  
\- Iris! – esclamò Katakuri sollevandosi a sedere, scuotendola gentilmente per svegliarla dall’incubo che la stava evidentemente terrorizzando.  
Non appena ebbe posato la mano sulla sua spalla, però, la donna sollevò il braccio di scatto intenzionata a dargli un pugno sul viso, e ci sarebbe riuscita se solo lui non avesse previsto la cosa e si fosse scansato.  
Il Comandante sbarrò gli occhi quando lei si fu voltata, scoprendo che aveva gli occhi spalancati e inondati dalle lacrime: - Amore, sono io! – le disse ancora, cercando di accarezzarle il viso con la mano.  
La donna era ancora addormentata: Katakuri non seppe spiegarselo, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero aperti e lo stesse fissando sembrava che in realtà non vedesse nulla. Era l’unica giustificazione per il fatto che cominciò a dargli calci e manate quasi come se lui la stesse aggredendo. Non ci volle molto che i suoi gemiti lamentosi si trasformarono in urla disperate ogni volta che lui cercava di calmarla o di instaurare un contatto fisico con lei. Era evidente che lei non lo riconoscesse in quel momento.  
Il Comandante si sentì prendere dal panico, incerto su come comportarsi: era la prima volta che vedeva Iris comportarsi in quel modo, non aveva mai reagito così violentemente dal nulla e il fatto che lo stesse attaccando lo spinse inevitabilmente a pensare di averla ferita in qualche modo senza essersene accorto. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato una cosa simile. Il suo cuore galoppava all’impazzata nel petto, il suo stomaco era attorcigliato in una morsa per quella tremenda sensazione di _impotenza_.  
\- Iris, ti prego, calmati, è solo un sogno!  
Ancora una volta si sollevò in ginocchio sul materasso e la inchiodò per le braccia sul letto, temendo più che potesse farsi del male da sola che farne a lui. La ragazza sotto di sé continuò a urlare, con la differenza che ora le sue frasi divennero molto più comprensibili. Così tanto che colpirono Katakuri come una secchiata di acqua gelida.  
\- Ti prego, non mi fare del male! – implorò la fata con voce straziante, fissando un punto non meglio precisato oltre la spalla di suo marito con le pupille ridotte a dei puntini, segno che non fosse realmente cosciente.  
\- Sono io amore, non ti farei mai del male – le rispose gentilmente Katakuri, facendosi più vicino al suo orecchio e chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo.  
Perché la donna che amava temeva che qualcuno potesse ferirla da un momento all’altro? Cosa diamine aveva potuto sognare di così terribile? La sua presa ferrea sulle braccia della fata si allentò appena quando la sentì pervasa da una specie di scossa e la vide sbattere più volte le palpebre, spostando lo sguardo da quel punto indefinito ai suoi occhi preoccupati.  
\- K-kata… - mormorò debolmente, cominciando a tremare pur restando immobilizzata sotto di lui. Il suo corpo non le rispondeva come avrebbe dovuto.  
L’uomo rimase incerto su cosa dire, incerto su come comportarsi e temendo di poterla turbare di più. Tutta quella situazione aveva dell’assurdo. Quale che fosse il problema, il Comandante fu invaso dall’estranea angoscia di non sapere cosa fare.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Iris si portò una mano sulla bocca e lo spinse via con un braccio con malagrazia, scappando in bagno con una fretta del demonio per poi chinarsi nel gabinetto e vomitare. Katakuri non poté che seguirla con il corpo rigido e teso. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei e mantenne i suoi capelli tirati all’indietro mentre sua moglie vomitava anche l’anima. E piangeva, Dio quanto piangeva.  
Non gli sembrò il caso di dire qualcosa. Si limitò ad strofinare su e giù la sua schiena da sopra la maglietta, aspettando pazientemente che si fosse calmata. La sollevò di peso per i fianchi quando ebbe finito e la aiutò a sciacquarsi la bocca, gli occhi e il viso.  
\- S-scusami – pigolò debolmente la ragazza, tremante come una foglia.  
Katakuri non disse ancora nulla. La prese in braccio e la riportò a letto, facendola sedere sulle proprie cosce quando lui si fu seduto e appoggiato con la schiena contro la testiera del letto. Gli sembrava così piccola in quel momento, così fragile.  
\- Va tutto bene – sussurrò avvolgendo interamente il suo busto con le sue forti braccia e accarezzandole la testa, aspettando che fosse lei a parlargli se l’avesse voluto.  
\- Ho ricordato tutto – confessò all’improvviso, con una voce così spezzata che Katakuri sentì una pugnalata nel cuore – Ora ricordo cosa è successo quel giorno, più di duecento anni fa. Ho capito cosa intendeva Morgana. Ho capito ogni cosa…  
Suo marito l’allontanò gentilmente dal suo petto, così da poterla guardare dritto negli occhi e dedicarle un sorriso. Oh, Iris adorava vederlo sorridere. Era così bello quando sorrideva che provava un po' di pena per il resto del mondo per il fatto di essere stato privato di tanta meraviglia, non senza una punta di orgoglio per l’essere l’unica a beneficiarne.  
\- Ti va di parlarne con me? - le propose dolcemente, stringendola di più contro il suo petto caldo e solido che la faceva sempre sentire protetta e al sicuro.  
Glielo avrebbe detto, aveva bisogno di condividere qualcosa di così pesante o ne sarebbe stata schiacciata. Fu grata in quel momento di avere qualcuno come lui al suo fianco, qualcuno che era lì per lei, che sceglieva di condividere il suo dolore come lei faceva con quello degli altri, sebbene non credeva ne fosse preparato.  
Nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato.  
  
  
- _Mamma! Voglio che smetta! Ti prego, fallo smettere!_  
 _Il grido straziante di Iris arrivò alle orecchie delle sue sorelle come l’ennesima pugnalata al cuore. Piangeva disperatamente e si contorceva sul pavimento a causa di quello che pativa, a causa del dolore che le circondava. Vederla ridotta in quel modo e sentire le sue urla di dolore era la cosa più angosciante a cui le due avessero mai assistito._  
 _\- Iris, per favore non fare così, mamma non c’è adesso – le disse Fleur con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi, accarezzando le braccia e la schiena della sorellina nella speranza che la cosa la tranquillizzasse._  
 _Morgana, invece, guardava fuori dalla finestra. Rigida, i pugni stretti e occhi vitrei._  
 _Il fuoco. La foresta stava bruciando al limitare della radura. Le fiamme rosse e giallastre proiettavano all’interno dell’abitazione le sagome della gente che correva e della morte. La sofferenza era visibile ad occhio nudo quel giorno ed era più di quanto la maggiore potesse sopportare. Riusciva solo a compatire Iris che, invece, quel dolore lo sentiva tutto. Nella carne, nelle ossa e nell’anima._  
 _Non avrebbe mai immaginato che gli umani sarebbero arrivati a tanto. Allora era quello il prezzo da pagare per non aver voluto assoggettarsi al Governo Mondiale: un branco di mercenari, pirati e assassini sguinzagliato su un’isola senza la protezione di nessuno, la cui unica colpa era stata quella di aver desiderato rimanere indipendente. Era il genocidio quindi la soluzione finale per la loro libertà, quella libertà per cui i suoi genitori si erano schierati in prima linea._  
 _E ora la palla, dai suoi genitori, era rimbalzata a lei: non poteva permettersi di farsi prendere dal panico. Era la figlia maggiore del capoclan, aveva un compito importante a cui tener fede._  
 _\- Morgana! Aiutami! Non so più che fare per aiutarla! – la richiamò Fleur andandole incontro e scuotendola con violenza per le spalle._  
 _\- C’è solo una cosa da poter fare – disse la maggiore delle tre, voltandosi per recuperare arco e frecce dal tavolo della cucina lì accanto – Combattere._  
 _\- Combattere?! E Iris? Non riuscirà mai a sopportare tutto questo da sola!_  
 _\- Non hai capito, Fleur! Tu resta con Iris, fai quel che puoi per starle vicino. Io rimarrò fuori e farò in modo che non entri nessuno di quelli – spiegò risoluta Morgana, sotto lo sguardo basito e impaurito della sorella._  
 _\- Non puoi farlo da sola! Dobbiamo aspettare che tornino mamma e papà…_  
 _\- Non torneranno mai più mamma e papà, Fleur! – urlò allora la più grande, strozzando in gola dei singhiozzi e ricacciando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all’altro._  
 _Lacrime che però Fleur non aveva intenzione di nascondere, accompagnate da quelle di Iris dettate dal dolore fisico che stava consumando il suo piccolo ed esile corpo._  
 _\- Sono io la più grande – continuò Morgana – E’ mio preciso dovere proteggere entrambe ed è quello che intendo fare!_  
 _C’era sicurezza nella sua voce, era fiera come una regina e sarebbe anche morta pur di rispettare quel dovere che sentiva dal profondo del cuore, ma il terrore di perdere le sue sorelle fu tale da farle addirittura tremare la voce mentre pronunciava quelle ultime parole. Si avvicinò velocemente alla piccola Iris riversa sul pavimento e le si inginocchiò davanti, stringendola a sé un’ultima volta baciandole i capelli turchesi: - Mi dispiace, scoiattolina. Farei qualsiasi cosa per cancellare quello che stai provando, ma non posso. Quanto vorrei esserci io al tuo posto, adesso – le sussurrò, percependo chiaramente le lacrime scappare dal suo controllo e maledicendosi per quella debolezza. Doveva essere forte, doveva farlo per la sua famiglia – Ti proteggerò. Te lo prometto._  
 _\- Non andare anche tu! – urlò a quel punto Iris, facendo uno sforzo sovrumano per ignorare il dolore e aggrapparsi al suo vestito per trattenerla quando stava per alzarsi – Finirai come mamma e papà! Non voglio sentirlo, non di nuovo!_  
 _Morgana serrò i denti e sentì un nodo al livello dello stomaco. Perché proprio a lei? Perché una capacità del genere – una croce più che un dono in quel momento – doveva essere addossata sulle sue fragili spalle?_  
 _Ancora una volta, la donna decise di non cedere alle emozioni. Staccò le mani della piccola dal suo abito e indossò la faretra, scegliendo di non prestare attenzione alle sue urla disperate che la imploravano di restare._  
 _\- Fa’ tutto il possibile per proteggerla – disse seria a Fleur, prima che questa le gettasse le braccia al collo scoppiando in lacrime e facendo tentennare per un momento la sua tempra d’acciaio: - Ti voglio bene, Mor._  
 _La maggiore si morse le labbra a sangue, liberandosi da quell’abbraccio dopo aver lasciato un eloquente bacio sulla fronte della sorella._  
 _Sparì presto oltre la porta senza che Iris potesse far nulla per fermare quel nuovo dolore, non fisico quella volta, che provò nel veder scomparire un altro membro della sua famiglia._  
  
_Iris non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato: due ore, forse quattro. Forse più. Più il tempo passava, più il dolore cresceva._  
 _La foresta bruciava, le persone morivano combattendo. E le urla. Così tante urla sovrapposte da essere impossibili da distinguere._  
 _Fleur non poteva fare nient’altro che tenerla stretta a sé e coprirle le orecchie, cercando di lenire il suo dolore con carezze di conforto, senza successo. La bambina si contorceva ancora e ancora, torturandosi la pelle come a volersela strappare di dosso nel pensiero che senza di essa non avrebbe sofferto più._  
 _Quando anche Morgana fu allo stremo delle forze e venne sopraffatta dai pirati, la bambina fu in grado di condividerne la sofferenza._  
 _Percepì tutto, ogni cosa: i pugni sul viso e nello stomaco, la sensazione dei capelli strappati dalla radice durante la colluttazione, la sensazione di mani rudi che le stringevano le caviglie, il polso rotto e poi quello… quel dolore intenso, pungente e lacerante proprio tra le gambe. Istintivamente la bambina si piegò in due portandosi una mano sull’area offesa e urlò di nuovo, al che Fleur fu costretta a tapparle la bocca e a ordinarle di fare silenzio: erano proprio fuori dalla loro casa, se avesse urlato le avrebbero trovate._  
 _\- Ti prego Iris, sta’ zitta. Lo so che fa male, ma ti scongiuro, non fare rumore! – le sussurrò, accompagnando la frase con ulteriori quanto inutili carezze._  
 _Che colpa ne aveva lei dopotutto, era solo una bambina su cui si stava riversando tutta la sofferenza di chiunque nei paraggi venisse ferito, stuprato o ucciso: una cloaca di dolore, miserabile quanto innocente. Urlare era il minimo che potesse fare._  
 _La ragazza ebbe un sobbalzo quando la sua paura si concretizzò: udì la porta dell’abitazione spalancarsi e delle risate oscene risuonare nella stanza. Prese subito in braccio Iris e le tappò la bocca, correndo nell’altra stanza prima che i due uomini entrati in casa potessero accorgersi della sua presenza. Aprì una cassa di legno nella loro stanza e la svuotò completamente, deponendovi dentro Iris._  
 _\- Non mi lasciare, per favore! – implorò la piccola con occhi gonfi dalle lacrime, cercando di essere più silenziosa possibile._  
 _\- Rimani qui, piccola, e non fare rumore. Non ti lascerò. Devo liberarmi di quegli uomini e tornerò da te, te lo prometto!_  
 _Bugiarda. Erano tutti dei bugiardi. I suoi genitori avevano promesso che sarebbero ritornati ed erano morti. Morgana era scomparsa dal suo raggio di percezione ma dubitava profondamente che l’avrebbe sentita di nuovo. E ora Fleur. Un’altra promessa che non sarebbe stata mantenuta quel giorno._  
 _La ragazza richiuse il coperchio della cassapanca ed Iris non poté far altro che accoccolarvisi all’interno con le mani serrate sulla bocca._  
 _Il resto accadde tutto piuttosto in fretta. Ecco, Fleur non era mai stata abile come la sorella maggiore nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Galador stesso non riteneva ne fosse adatta per indole. Fu per questo, probabilmente, che non ci volle molto affinché Iris, pur non potendo vedere, fu in grado di sapere con inquietante precisione quello che le fecero. Si tappò di più la bocca per tacere, sebbene i pugni nello stomaco minacciarono di farle scappare un rantolo._  
 _“Mamma, fa male. Fallo smettere, fallo smettere, fallo smettere”._  
 _Poco dopo arrivò di nuovo quel dolore, quella fitta tremenda tra le gambe della cui identità non aveva idea, ma che sembrava così simile ad una pugnalata._  
 _Ancora, ancora e ancora. Fleur non gridava, no, almeno quello strazio intendeva risparmiarlo alla sua piccola sorellina. Eppure, le grida sembrava dovessero essere proprio quello che chi le stava infliggendo quella tortura stesse cercando, perché altrimenti non si spiegava come fosse possibile che l’intensità delle pugnalate aumentasse così tanto in concomitanza con le urla animalesche di quell’umano che le ordinava di gridare._  
 _Fleur riuscì a non obbedire, ma Iris no._  
 _Si pentì all’istante di quel piccolo gemito di dolore, debole ma sufficientemente sonoro, e in quel momento arrivò a pensare di meritare quello che stava passando: era stata colpa sua se quelli erano entrati, era stata colpa sua se le sue sorelle si erano immolate per proteggerla. Aveva promesso a se stessa, il giorno del suo centesimo compleanno, che avrebbe difeso la sua famiglia, ma la verità era che era solo una debole e inutile mocciosa. Aveva vanificato nel giro di un attimo tutto ciò che le sue sorelle si erano date da fare per proteggere a costo della vita._  
 _“Stupida, inutile Iris”, pensò quando un uomo aprì di scatto il coperchio della cassapanca._  
 _\- Bene bene, ma guarda chi abbiamo qui – disse l’uomo grande e massiccio che l’aveva trovata, sporco di sangue e con la cinta dei pantaloni slacciata. Un topo in trappola, ecco come si sentiva Iris. E volendo essere onesta con se stessa avrebbe davvero desiderato morire il più in fretta possibile in quel momento, ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Troppa sofferenza per qualcuno come lei._  
 _Fu a quel punto che Fleur urlò per la prima volta: la sentì urlare dall’altra stanza che la lasciasse stare, che tornasse da lei per finire quello che aveva cominciato. Iris non le aveva mai sentito quella voce. In quel momento pensò che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di dimenticare quel tono così disperato e martoriato._  
 _“Mamma, dove sei? Abbracciami per favore, mi fa male”._  
 _La piccola rimase paralizzata dalla paura e dal dolore mentre l’uomo la sollevò per il braccio e la trascinò nell’altra stanza, gettandola poi senza alcun riguardo sul pavimento accanto alla maggiore._  
 _\- Lei chi è, la tua sorellina? – chiese quello che l’aveva trovata, girando intorno alle due come un predatore con le sue prede. Iris sollevò lo sguardo su Fleur e non poté trattenere le lacrime: la ragazza giaceva stesa sul pavimento con il vestito bianco quasi del tutto lacerato, un occhio gonfio e viola e un rivolo di sangue che le colava dal naso e dalle labbra. Alla bambina non sfuggì affatto nemmeno il sangue rosso vivo che figurava nel suo interno coscia, proprio in prossimità del punto da cui ancora sentiva provenire quel maledetto dolore pulsante. La ragazza si sforzò di sollevarsi a sedere e si trascinò debolmente su di Iris che aveva ricominciato a piangere, come a volerle fare scudo con il suo corpo: - Lei no – disse fermamente, rivolgendo al mostro che troneggiava su di loro un’occhiata glaciale._  
 _\- Come dici, dolcezza? – la canzonò ancora, come se l’averla stuprata non fosse ancora sufficiente a soddisfarlo._  
 _\- Ho detto di lasciarla stare._  
 _\- Non credo proprio, bellezza – sibilò minaccioso, prendendola per i capelli e spostandola di peso dal corpo di Iris, dopodichè si rivolse al secondo uomo che, stranamente, era rimasto in disparte ad assistere a quella scena – Tienila ferma mentre mi occupo della mocciosa._  
 _L’uomo parve scosso da quell’affermazione, tuttavia si limitò a tenere Fleur ferma dalle braccia mentre l’altro si chinò sui talloni e sollevò la bambina per un braccio, ruotandola di trecentosessanta gradi per poterla osservare: - Questa deve essere difettosa. Guarda un po’ che ali piccole che ha – ridacchiò mellifluo, sollevando un’ala di Iris per mostrarla al suo compare, proprio come se fosse comune merce – Beh, ciò non vuol dire che non ti si potrebbe vendere ad un’ottima cifra, guarda che bel visino… - continuò, afferrando con una delle sue mani grosse e sporche il lembo del vestitino della piccola per sollevarlo lentamente._  
 _\- Porco schifoso, non ti azzardare! – sbraitò Fleur livida dalla rabbia, cominciando a dimenarsi al punto che l’altro uomo dovette fare più forza per tenerla ferma._  
 _Il suddetto porco, sempre tenendo Iris sollevata per un braccio, si sporse completamente verso di lei e continuò imperterrito a sollevarle il vestito con un disgustoso e sinistro ghigno stampato sul viso, fin quasi a esibire le forme pressoché inesistenti della bambina._  
 _Fleur urlò e riprese a piangere prima che il secondo uomo si decise a parlare: - Dio, smettila! E’ una bambina, cazzo! Potrebbe essere tua figlia!_  
 _Il ghigno sul viso del suo interlocutore sparì del tutto: - Hai idea di quanti anni abbia questo piccolo scherzo della natura? Potrebbe avere il triplo dei miei anni! Cos’è, adesso ti fai degli scrupoli? Non mi sembrava te ne fossi fatti poco fa con la sorella… - disse indicando la ragazza con un dito, la quale non perse tempo e con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo glielo morse fino ad arrivare all’osso._  
 _L’uomo cacciò un urlo sovrumano e colpì la testa di Fleur con una tale violenza da farle perdere i sensi: - Lurida puttana! Ti farò pentire di essere nata! – strillò infuriato in preda al dolore, l‘unico che Iris non fosse dispiaciuta di dover sopportare – Ti fotterò così tante volte da non farti funzionare più le gambe, troia!_  
 _Iris, riversa sul pavimento, vide l’uomo afferrare il corpo privo di sensi di Fleur e scaraventarlo con violenza sul pavimento. Il coltello dalla cintola gli cadde sul pavimento in legno con un tonfo, proprio alla portata di Iris. Ma era troppo piccola, troppo debole, troppo distrutta per riuscire a ordinare anche solo ad uno dei propri muscoli di reagire. Chiuse gli occhi per risparmiarsi quello che stava per succedere, tanto lo avrebbe sentito. Così come aveva sentito ogni cosa nel raggio di cento metri. Chiuse gli occhi e si tappò le orecchie, non accorgendosi della freccia che, dalla finestra rotta, attraversò esattamente le tempie di quell’uomo pochi secondi dopo, di una sanguinante e infuriata Morgana che faceva irruzione in casa e, con un coltello preso a chissà quale delle persone che aveva ucciso, tagliava la gola al secondo pirata che ancora si stava chiedendo che diavolo stesse accadendo._  
 _Quando li riaprì era già tutto compiuto. Morgana, tanto risoluta quanto spezzata dalla lotta – letteralmente – all’ultimo sangue, atterrò con le ginocchia al suolo e controllò che Fleur respirasse ancora, sentendosi morire internamente per le condizioni nelle quali versava, miserabili quasi quanto le sue. Si voltò poi verso Iris e ringraziò che almeno lei fosse illesa, almeno fisicamente. Pensò che dopo quella giornata non sarebbe più stata la stessa, avrebbe voluto urlare per quanto quel pensiero la facesse soffrire ma non ve n’era il tempo, né ne aveva la forza._  
 _\- Iris, alzati – le ordinò con un filo di voce, aiutandola a sollevarsi con la poca forza che le rimaneva, e la accompagnò per mano fuori dalla loro abitazione, indicandole col dito il sentiero che, dalla radura, attraversava parte della fitta foresta, nella quale i pirati sembravano non essersi addentrati, fino alla costa: - Segui quella direzione e arriverai al mare. Il nonno verrà incontro a prenderti, è riuscito a rubare una barca per farci scappare._  
 _\- E tu e Fleur? – chiese Iris, timorosa di andare da sola e di lasciarle lì._  
 _\- Vi raggiungeremo presto. Fammi riprendere un po' di fiato e porterò Fleur con me fino alla nave, non temere – disse, cercando di apparire sincera._  
 _In realtà non aveva più la forza di muovere un passo. Sarebbe rimasta a curare Fleur sperando di avere l’energia necessaria di uccidere chiunque fosse entrato con cattive intenzioni. Ma Iris, almeno lei, avrebbe potuto mettersi in salvo. E Galador avrebbe capito, non vedendole arrivare, cosa fosse giusto fare._  
 _\- Vai, corri più veloce che puoi e non voltarti mai indietro! – le ordinò dandole una spinta sulla schiena._  
 _“Vi aspettiamo” furono le ultime parole che la ragazza udì dalla piccola prima di collassare esausta al suolo, vedendola allontanarsi a passo svelto attraverso gli alberi ancora non lambiti da quelle fiamme che rendevano l’aria, prima così pura, irrespirabile._  
  
_Man mano che Iris correva attraverso la foresta, sentiva chiaramente il dolore fisico – ma solo quello - diminuire grazie all’allontanamento dall’epicentro della battaglia ma le forze venirle sempre meno: era stanca, provata e mentalmente instabile per tutto ciò che il proprio corpo l’aveva costretta a sentire. Non credeva si potesse provare così tanto dolore tutto in una volta. Le sue esili gambe si muovevano per inerzia ormai, e se si fosse fermata non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a riprendere la corsa._  
 _Fu allora, quando ormai la notte buia e senza stella aveva reso il chiarore rossastro delle fiamme l’unica luce ad illuminare il suo sentiero, che impattò contro qualcuno._  
 _Galador la sorresse un attimo prima che si ritrovasse rovinosamente al suolo: - Iris, finalmente ti ho trovata! Dove sono le tue sorelle? – le chiese l’uomo concitato, scrutando nella direzione da cui proveniva sperando di vederle comparire da un momento all’altro. Sentì piuttosto l’angoscia e la rassegnazione crescere dentro di sé quando si rese conto, invece, che la corsa della bambina aveva attirato alcuni dei mercenari, che ora correvano in loro direzione._  
 _Non ebbe altra scelta. Aveva finito le frecce, non avrebbe potuto sconfiggerne così tanti a mani nude, non con una bambina da proteggere._  
 _Prese la nipotina tra le braccia e si mise a correre in direzione della costa. Percorse qualche decina di metri e si librò in volo per essere più veloce. La nave era già priva degli ormeggi, guidata dalla corrente così che solo lui, in volo, avrebbe potuto raggiungerla._  
 _\- Nonno… Dobbiamo aspettarle… - mormorò debolmente Iris, percependo le palpebre sempre più pesanti. Era troppo distrutta per poter tenere anche solo gli occhi aperti. Non si accorse della lacrima di Galador che cadde sulla sua guancia, seguita subito da un’altra, e un’altra ancora._  
 _\- Mi dispiace… - sussurrò l’uomo, il cui cuore era spezzato dal dolore di quello che stava per fare – Perdonatemi, se potete. Perdonami, figlia mia, per non essere riuscito a salvarle tutte e tre._  
 _La bambina non riuscì a udire altro, sprofondando in un sonno ancestrale che cancellò molto altro insieme a tutto il dolore._

  
_Quando Iris si risvegliò, il giorno dopo, ciò che più la colpì furono gli strilli dei gabbiani e lo sciabordio delle onde contro il legno della nave._  
 _Che strano, cosa ci faceva su una nave?_  
 _Si alzò dal cumulo di cime sulla quale aveva riposato e si avvicinò a suo nonno, seduto su una cassa di legno con lo sguardo basso e i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia._  
 _\- Nonno – lo chiamò la piccola, destandolo da una specie di strano strato di trance._  
 _Che strano sguardo che aveva mentre la guardava, se non lo avesse conosciuto bene avrebbe giurato che avesse pianto tutta la notte. Ma suo nonno era un uomo formidabile proprio come i suoi genitori, non piangeva mai._  
 _\- Scoiattolina… Come stai? Senti ancora dolore? – le chiese premuroso, tendendo le braccia verso di lei per invitarla in un abbraccio che la bambina non gli negò._  
 _Iris reclinò la testa di lato e sollevò un sopracciglio, interrogativa: - Dolore? E perché mai? Tu piuttosto! – esclamò agitata, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della camicia bianca dell’uomo sporca di sangue, seppur non suo – Sei ferito?_  
 _L’uomo esitò, non comprendendo il comportamento della nipote: - No, non è niente._  
 _\- Sei sicuro? E perché siamo su una barca? Ci raggiungono mamma e papà poi, vero? E quella faccia da rana di Fleur, che non è capace di pescare nemmeno una spigola, perché non è venuta con noi per imparare?_  
 _Galador fissò sua nipote per diversi secondi, sempre più perplesso da quella sequela di domande così innocenti. Iris si spostò allegramente da una parte all’altra della nave, guardando il mare e snocciolando uno per uno i nomi di ognuno dei pesci che nuotavano sotto di loro, come se nulla fosse successo il giorno prima._  
 _Gli ci volle un po’ per arrivare a comprendere cosa le poteva essere successo [1]. Tutto quello era stato semplicemente troppo. Troppa sofferenza da sopportare per una bambina così piccola. Troppo dolore da incanalare in un corpo così delicato e ancora immaturo. Doveva essere per quello che la sua testa aveva ritenuto più opportuno nascondere tutto, come si fa con lo sporco quando lo si mette sotto il tappeto. Si ritrovò a pensare che quello fosse un qualche tipo di miracolo, l’unica cosa buona riemersa con loro da quell’inferno di fiamme e morte da cui erano usciti. E Galador cercò ancora di trattenere le lacrime: - Saremo solo io e te da ora in poi, scoiattolina..._  
 _Giurò che le avrebbe raccontato come erano andate le cose, un giorno, ma lo avrebbe fatto nel modo più delicato possibile, attento a non rievocare mai quei ricordi terrificanti. Non c’era bisogno che soffrisse ancora: la condanna a vita a patire il dolore degli altri, oltre che il proprio, gli sembrò già abbastanza greve._  
  
  
Katakuri si accorse di stare trattenendo il fiato solo quando le sue narici furono costrette dai suoi polmoni ad un necessario rifornimento di ossigeno. Gli sembrò di non aver respirato per niente durante tutto il tempo in cui sua moglie, accoccolata nel suo grembo, gli aveva rivelato la parte più dolorosa ed infelice della sua esistenza.  
Sentì la rabbia montare dentro di sé, una rabbia cieca e omicida accompagnata da un tremendo odio verso la sua stessa specie. Odiò i pirati che le avevano fatto quello, odiò il Governo per aver permesso che accadesse quel genocidio ingiustificato e odiò persino se stesso per il fatto di sentirsi così impotente di fronte alla donna che amava più di quanto avesse pensato sarebbe stato mai capace di fare: così piccola tra le sue braccia da sembrare ancora quella bambina che il mondo aveva violentato in ogni maniera possibile nel giro di un singolo maledetto giorno, pur non riportando ferite che fossero visibili agli occhi.  
\- Non do la colpa a mio nonno per quello che è successo quel giorno. Lui ha dovuto lasciare loro per salvare me – continuò ancora Iris, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto e mordendosi un labbro, il corpo scosso da brividi e singhiozzi, evitando di guardare suo marito negli occhi per la vergogna della propria inettitudine – Io incolpo solo me stessa per non aver fatto niente. Sono rimasta a guardare le mie sorelle passare le pene dell’inferno solo per colpa mia, perché sono stata troppo debole e avevo troppa paura anche solo per riuscire a muovere un muscolo!  
Iris urlò le ultime parole reggendosi la testa tra le mani, i suoi capelli stretti tra le proprie dita così forte che Katakuri dovette fermarla. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito ancora, ogni frase della ragazza rappresentava per lui l’ennesima coltellata nel petto: era abituato a sopportare il dolore fisico, ma vedere qualcuno che amava soffrire era una cosa che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad accettare. Non c’era riuscito a dieci anni con Bruleè e si rese conto di non potercela fare neanche in quel momento.  
\- Iris, ti prego, smettila di dire queste assurdità – le disse con voce bassa, cercando di trasmetterle uno stato di calma che però nemmeno lui possedeva – Eri solo una bambina indifesa. Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che sia colpa tua.  
\- Lo è invece! – gridò Iris fissandolo negli occhi, con il viso ridotto ad una maschera di lacrime – Avevano delle armi, Katakuri! Avrei potuto prenderne una mentre erano impegnati a violentare mia sorella e avrei almeno potuto provare a fare qualcosa invece di restare a piagnucolare e sperare che il dolore cessasse! – la sua voce arrivò rotta alle orecchie del Comandante – Io odio questo potere, Katakuri! Fa male tutto questo dolore, non riesco a sopportarlo e non capisco che cazzo di senso abbia!  
Si fissò le mani tremanti, prosciugata dei liquidi a forza di piangere – E’ solo colpa mia… Queste mani sono inutili, non sono stata in grado di proteggere nemmeno me stessa. Che senso ha sentire il dolore degli altri senza poi la forza per fermarlo.  
Katakuri non fu stupito di percepire una patina liquida a velargli gli occhi, ma non si sentì sminuito nella sua virilità per le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all’altro. Tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento era poter strappare dalla testa di sua moglie almeno una parte di quel dolore, del suo inutile senso di colpa e poter condividerli con lei. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per estirpare la sua sofferenza alla radice, per renderla felice come meritava e levarle di dosso l’onta della propria razza. Persino la sua rabbia scomparve presto per lasciar posto ad una profonda compassione; l’odio verso il resto del mondo venne sostituito dall’amore che provava per quella donna, ora così fragile e indifesa davanti ai suoi occhi: l’unica che fosse riuscita a mettere un cerotto sulle sue insicurezze e a fargli credere di non essere il mostro che, persino la sua stessa madre, avevano pensato che fosse.  
Prese le delicate e soffici mani di sua moglie tra le proprie, grandi e callose, e le portò con sicurezza alle proprie labbra depositando un bacio sul suo anulare sinistro, in corrispondenza della fede nuziale che risplendeva vicino alla propria. Era il suo turno ora di ricambiare quel favore: - Queste mani non sono fatte per uccidere – le rivelò in un caldo sussurro, lasciando un’altra scia di baci su ciascuna delle dita della ragazza senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi – Queste mani sono fatte per dare la vita.  
Iris lo guardò e i suoi occhi stanchi si allargarono per la dolcezza delle sue parole, per la devozione che trasudava da quei gesti e per il calore rassicurante della sua voce.  
\- Lo hai fatto per il cerbiatto durante la nostra luna di miele. Lo hai fatto per Pez e per Chiffon. Lo hai fatto per quello stupido gatto e per un bambino che nemmeno conosci. E lo hai fatto per me, in ogni modo possibile – fece una pausa, le accarezzò il viso e sorrise – Le tue mani sono fatte per raccogliere i pezzi delle persone e rimetterli insieme uno alla volta, così come hai fatto con me quando io ho cercato di ucciderti e così come fai costantemente ogni giorno che passiamo insieme.  
Katakuri lasciò le mani di Iris solo per prendere il suo viso tra le mani e asciugarle le lacrime con i pollici, dopodichè si sporse verso di lei per baciarla lentamente sulle labbra, salate e increspate dal pianto: - Non pensare mai che sia colpa tua quello che ti è stato fatto. Non denigrare un dono che ti rende unica, in grado di comprendere gli altri e di guarire la loro sofferenza. E’ questo che sei tu, e sei perfetta così come sei.  
Iris non sapeva in che modo ringraziarlo per esserle accanto a ricoprirla di amore incondizionato. Non sapeva come aveva potuto pensare che fosse vita quella condizione solitaria in cui viveva prima di conoscere lui. Convenne sul fatto che, forse, non tutto il male che aveva visto nella sua vita fosse fine a se stesso, pensò che ci fosse sempre un appiglio di speranza anche nei momenti peggiori: se quella notte le cose fossero andate diversamente, probabilmente non avrebbe mai conosciuto Katakuri. Cercò di esprimere questi sentimenti a parole, ma nessun suono abbandonò la sua gola, morendo miseramente ancora prima di prendere forma. Le lacrime che tornarono a solcare il suo viso furono diverse da quelle versate fino a quel momento, non di tristezza bensì di gratitudine.  
Si strinse forte al petto di suo marito e lasciò che le sue forti braccia la circondassero. Si lasciò cullare dal battito regolare del suo cuore e dai suoi baci sulla fronte fino ad addormentarsi con la sicurezza che, fintanto che lui avesse continuato ad abbracciarla, nessun ricordo traumatico sarebbe riaffiorato dalle profondità della sua memoria.  
Il Comandante, dal canto suo, non ebbe alcuna intenzione di smettere di tenere il suo corpo tra le braccia: l’aveva conosciuta come una donna forte dallo spirito d’acciaio, continuava ad esserlo e lo sarebbe sempre stata, ma quel momento di debolezza e la vista della sua vulnerabilità lo portarono a giurare a se stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla. Non avrebbe avuto pietà per chiunque l’avrebbe fatta soffrire di nuovo.  
E la tenne stretta anche per cercare di scacciare quella paura ancestrale di perderla, ancora così maledettamente onnipresente da fargli tremare le mani: - Non ti succederà mai più nulla del genere. Mai. Lo giuro sul mio onore.

***

  
  
Il mattino successivo, Iris dovette quasi arrivare a minacciare Katakuri pur di convincerlo a partire lo stesso per la sua missione, anche dopo la singolare notte appena trascorsa. Nonostante tutto, infatti, la ragazza sembrava sentirsi meglio tutto sommato, seppur giù di morale. Il Comandante le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per rientrare a casa quella sera stessa, non avrebbe permesso che dormisse da sola dopo quello che le aveva raccontato, almeno non all’inizio.  
Iris si intenerì molto ripensando al suo atteggiamento protettivo di quella mattina: nonostante fosse abbastanza acciaccato per la posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato - a causa di Iris dormiente sul suo petto –, non si era risparmiato le consuete coccole mattutine che erano soliti scambiarsi appena svegli, le aveva concesso addirittura una doppia dose sebbene fosse in estremo ritardo. E Katakuri odiava dal profondo essere in ritardo, maniaco del controllo com’era.  
Non toccò nemmeno cibo Iris quella mattina, il nodo allo stomaco della notte precedente era ancora fin troppo stretto per farle anche solo provare appetito. Preferì piuttosto distrarre la propria mente in qualcosa di decisamente più utile, ovvero dedicare tutto il suo tempo al loro piccolo ospite e vegliando su di lui attendendo pazientemente che si fosse risvegliato.  
Quando raggiunse la camera degli ospiti nel quale lo avevano trasferito il giorno prima aprì la porta con estrema lentezza, temendo di poterlo spaventare col minimo movimento sbagliato. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lo trovò ancora profondamente addormentato, Rose doveva avergli somministrato una dose di sedativo e morfina da cavallo.  
\- Buongiorno piccolo – sussurrò con un filo di voce, accomodandosi al bordo del letto e posando il palmo della mano sulla fronte del bambino, storcendo il naso per quanto ancora fosse caldo.  
\- Dio, quanto scotti – mormorò, bagnando un asciugamano in una bacinella di acqua che aveva portato e sistemandolo sulla sua fronte spaziosa, lasciata libera dai capelli neri tirati all’indietro. Scostò poi il lenzuolo dal suo piccolo corpo seminudo per valutare in che condizioni fosse la cicatrice sul suo fianco: era riuscita a cicatrizzare la ferita del tutto, ma temeva lo stesso che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima che il suo corpo si fosse ripreso al cento per cento per i danni arrecati agli organi e la perdita di sangue consistente.  
La fata risalì con lo sguardo sul suo petto glabro, non potendo non notare qui e là numerosi piccoli tagli e cicatrici e domandandosi per ciascuno di essi cosa ci fosse dietro, quanto avesse fatto male, a quanto risalissero. Bagnò una spugna nell’acqua tiepida e cominciò lentamente a pulire ed eliminare lo sporco e il sangue rappreso da quella pelle chiara, apparentemente così delicata. Strofinò il suo viso quanto più delicatamente fosse capace, sorridendo intenerita quando lui arricciò le labbra in una piccola smorfia involontaria.  
\- Shhh, rilassati, va tutto bene. Qui sei al sicuro piccoletto – sussurrò, continuando ad accarezzargli piano le guance, il naso e il mento e sentendolo rilassarsi a poco a poco sotto il suo tocco delicato. Ora che il suo viso era pulito e privo di ogni residuo, Iris ammise che era davvero un bellissimo bambino. Pur così addormentato il suo viso appariva teso e dai lineamenti più duri di quelli che avrebbe dovuto avere per la sua età, come se non fosse abituato a ridere troppo spesso. Nonostante questo, però, c’era un non so che di dolce in quell’espressione, trasmetteva un certo senso di innocenza ed ingenuità che le fece provare un insolito senso di dovere. Sentì per un momento il compito impellente di proteggere quel bambino di cui non sapeva nemmeno il nome, come se dal momento in cui lo aveva portato in casa sua ne fosse diventata responsabile. Si disse che una cosa del genere era semplicemente assurda, ma quella sensazione persistette.  
Continuò a ripulire le sue braccia fino alle mani, sorprendendosi di quanto piccine e magre fossero in confronto alle proprie: – Sei così piccolo... Come sei capitato in questo pasticcio? Non dovresti cacciarti in queste brutte situazioni. La tua mamma non ti dice mai di non metterti nei guai?  
Una disarmante carrellata di domande continuò a formarsi nella sua testa, carrellata che terminò con un unico, pesante interrogativo quando lo ebbe voltato sul fianco per pulire la sua schiena.  
“…Questo… cos’è?”  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e sentì un gemito strozzarsi nella sua gola alla vista delle gigantesche cicatrici che deturpavano interamente la schiena di quella creatura: era una vecchia mappa di segni, intricata e profondamente scavata nella sua pelle sopra quello che sembrava essere un marchio rosso appena visibile, ma del tutto indecifrabile a causa di quello strazio che ne era stato fatto. Iris si portò una mano sulla bocca, sconvolta da tanta crudeltà su qualcuno di così piccolo, anche se a quel punto nulla di quel mondo avrebbe più dovuto sorprenderla.  
Ad una seconda occhiata le parve di riuscire ad individuare un _pattern_ in quell’intreccio informe, osservando come tre lunghi segni paralleli si ripetessero in ogni direzione a coprirsi gli uni con gli altri, fino ad aver lacerato quasi del tutto la pelle ricoperta dal marchio. Iris riconobbe quei segni, non era estranea ad una cosa del genere avendo vissuto molto tempo in una foresta popolata da predatori: avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere segni lasciati dagli artigli di un animale feroce. Quello che non si spiegava era il come fosse possibile che quel bambino si ritrovasse una così allucinante serie di zampate sulla schiena e nessuna sul resto del corpo, così come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere ad una bestia del genere.  
Iris accarezzò quelle sensibili cicatrici con la punta dei polpastrelli, arrestandosi immediatamente quando udì un piccolo mugolio lamentoso provenire dalla bocca del piccolo e vide le sue sopracciglia arricciarsi dal fastidio. Non le sfuggì nemmeno come gli angoli della sua bocca si incurvassero verso il basso per quel contatto, come se fosse sul punto di piangere nel sonno.  
\- Ok, d’accordo, come preferisci – mormorò dolcemente, sistemandolo supino e accarezzandogli il viso per farlo rilassare nuovamente. Scelse di lasciare da parte quella sensibile area del suo corpo, almeno per il momento.  
La fata sorrise dolorosamente, chiedendosi con sarcasmo se ora stesse diventando addirittura in grado di percepire il dolore psicologico di chi le stesse accanto. Quello non sarebbe mai riuscita a sopportarlo.  
\- Un giorno mi racconterai, se lo vorrai – disse quasi più a se stessa che a lui, passando le dita tra i suoi morbidi capelli corvini con fare protettivo, amorevole e materno, in un certo senso – Mi racconterai cosa ti è capitato, e io farò tutto quello che potrò per aiutarti.  
Non seppe perché lo fece, ma il gesto che seguì le venne naturale. Chiuse gli occhi e si chinò per dare un piccolo bacio sulla tempia del bambino. Fu uno dei gesti più intimi e sinceri che ebbe mai compiuto in tutta la sua lunga vita, non lo avrebbe mai fatto se lui fosse stato cosciente o se ci fosse stato qualcuno con lei, nemmeno in presenza di suo marito. Era stato quel piccolo umano a permettere che si ricordasse del suo passato, era stato lui a farle recuperare quel piccolo e oppressivo tassello mancante della propria esistenza che, per quanto doloroso, era contenta di aver ricordato. Per quanto le avesse fatto male, l’aver riacquisito completamente coscienza di sé le aveva permesso di condividerla con Katakuri. E aver condiviso qualcosa di così intenso e devastante con lui, l’essere crollata a pezzi tra le sue braccia e il fatto che lui, quei pezzi, li avesse pazientemente rimessi insieme l’aveva spinta ad accettare quello che era e a dare a se stessa un nuovo significato. Non avrebbe permesso che alla sua famiglia venisse fatto del male, non sarebbe mai più stata debole come allora: - Non sarò capace di uccidere, ma di certo non guarderò più nessuno soffrire senza fare niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Vorrei dedicare questo spazio alla spiegazione di quello che è capitato ad Iris. Si tratta di fuga dissociativa, una forma di amnesia dissociativa localizzata nel tempo e nello spazio, ovvero la perdita di memoria di determinati periodi di tempo più o meno lunghi: anni, mesi giorni e persino ore. Ahimè, fenomeno piuttosto comune in chi è reduce da eventi traumatici protratti nel tempo, quali possono essere gli abusi minorili, o chi ha partecipato a guerre o conflitti armati, genocidi, chi subisce violenze sessuali o stress estremo. Nel caso della povera Iris, un po' di tutto questo.  
> Citando il link (https://www.msdmanuals.com/it-it/casa/disturbi-di-salute-mentale/disturbi-dissociativi/fuga-dissociativa) dal quale mi sono informata per la stesura del capitolo:  
> “Durante la fuga il soggetto può apparire e comportarsi in modo normale o sembrare solo leggermente confuso, senza attirare alcuna attenzione. Tuttavia, quando la fuga si conclude, il soggetto si ritrova improvvisamente in una nuova situazione, senza alcun ricordo di come ci è arrivato o di cosa abbia fatto. A questo punto, molti sono turbati dal fatto di non saper ricordare ciò che è accaduto e qualcuno ha paura. Dopo che la fuga si è conclusa, molti ricordano la propria identità precedente e la vita che conducevano fino all’insorgenza della fuga. Tuttavia, per altri il recupero della memoria richiede più tempo e si verifica in maniera più graduale, mentre alcuni soggetti non ricordano più parti del proprio passato”  
> Nel caso di Iris ho preferito che, dopo un po' di confusione iniziale, ritornasse in “modalità bambina spensierata”, mi sembrava la cosa più naturale alla luce della sua indole a quei tempi.
> 
> Non credo occorra aggiungere altro per questo capitolo, si spiega abbastanza da sé secondo me.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo si comincerà finalmente a scoprire qualcosa in più sull’identità del nostra piccola new entry misteriosa! Che dire, adoro tenervi sulle spine!  
> Detto questo, un grazie di cuore a chi continua a supportare e seguire la storia, spero che sia ancora un piacere leggerla quanto per me lo sia scriverla.  
> A presto!  
> Yumi


	21. XXI. Gray

_**Gray** _

\- Cazzo. Cazzo! – imprecò ripetutamente l’uomo prendendo a calci qualsiasi oggetto gli capitasse a portata di gambe, incurante del fatto che nessuna delle cose nella stanza fosse la sua.  
Due giorni.  
Erano passati due fottuti giorni da quando lo aveva perso di vista dopo quel dannato tentativo di furto, finito in modo pietoso. Non sarebbe dovuta andare così, avevano osato troppo quella volta, andandosi a cacciare in casa delle persone sbagliate. Aveva fatto in lungo e in largo il giro di Hakuriki Town per cercare di raccogliere informazioni su di un certo ladro che era stato ferito di notte, riuscendo a scoprire che, sebbene i soldati scacchi lo stessero ancora cercando senza risultati, sembrava essersi dileguato nel nulla. Non poté che trarre un sospiro di sollievo per la cosa, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di temere che fosse morto come un cane da qualche parte per la mancanza di cure mediche: nemmeno qualcuno con un corpo resistente e potenziato come il suo avrebbe potuto cavarsela, dopotutto, con una pallottola nel fianco e delle guardie alle calcagna per due interi giorni.  
Un ultimo calcio ben assestato ad una delle ante dell’armadio fu sufficiente a richiamare l’attenzione di qualcuno, dal momento che udì un concitato bussare alla porta.  
Trattenne un’imprecazione tra i denti e aprì la porta della stanza a filo, il minimo sufficiente a permettergli di riconoscere la corpulenta proprietaria della locanda che, stagliata davanti all’uscio con entrambe le braccia sui fianchi, lo fissava con uno sguardo truce masticando distrattamente una gomma da masticare: - Sì? – chiese lui seccato, avendo altre gatte ben più importanti da pelare al momento.  
\- Si sente un gran trambusto di sotto. Lo ha capito o no che se mi rompe qualcosa poi me la deve pagare? – chiese il donnone con uno sguardo arcigno, sollevando il capo per cercare di buttare un occhio all’interno della camera e accertarsi delle condizioni nelle quali versava.  
L’uomo sollevò un braccio più in alto dei suoi capelli brizzolati, sullo stipite della porta, cosicché non fosse possibile guardarvi all’interno: aveva sempre odiato i ficcanaso.  
\- Lo so perfettamente, signora.  
\- Ah sì? – continuò lei, battendo la punta del piede sul legno del pavimento – E allora perché non vedo ancora il mio affitto da nessuna parte?  
L’uomo strinse i denti e trattenne in gola un rantolo feroce: - Avrà il suo affitto quanto prima. Ora, se non le dispiace, ho altro a cui pensare – sibilò tra i denti assottigliando le iridi scure. Cercò di richiudere la porta ma la donna inserì un piede tra il legno e lo stipite, impedendoglielo: - Voglio i miei soldi entro domani, oppure vi caccio fuori di qui a calci. Sono stata chiara?  
Ancora una volta, l’uomo dovette ingoiare un insulto per non essere cacciato seduta stante. Non poteva attirare l’attenzione. Aveva fatto tanto per nascondersi lì e portare quel moccioso con sé, essere scoperti in modo così becero avrebbe rappresentato il più disonorevole dei fallimenti per uno come lui.  
La sua mente brillante meritava molto di più che essere costretto a scappare e nascondersi come un ratto, pensò. La sua unica consolazione era che, dopo tutto, si trattava pur sempre di una soluzione temporanea. Presto sarebbe riuscito a recuperare la strumentazione necessaria dal laboratorio e avrebbe potuto finalmente mettere a punto il frutto di tanti anni di ricerche. Avrebbero visto tutti quanto valeva, chiunque lo avrebbe riconosciuto come l’equivalente di Vegapunk nella pirateria. Perché, dopo tanti anni, era stanco di essere sempre all’ombra di qualcun altro, eclissato dalla luce violacea di qualcuno che valeva nemmeno la metà di lui e che sembrava invece prendersi tutti i meriti e adagiarsi sugli allori solo perché aveva affari con uno della flotta dei sette.  
\- Allora? Mi hai capito o no?  
Quella domanda lo distrasse dal flusso dei suoi pensieri, facendolo sbuffare infastidito per averlo interrotto proprio sul più bello dei suoi sogni di gloria: - Avrà quel che le devo quanto prima.  
La donna gonfiò una enorme bolla della sua gomma da masticare fino a farla scoppiare con fare scocciato e vagamente tronfio: - E per la cronaca, anche se quell’altro non si fa vedere da due giorni l’affitto resta comunque per due persone – specificò, prima di dargli le spalle e scendere giù per le scale.  
L’uomo richiuse la porta sbattendola con rabbia.  
Sì, si ripeté, quella bettola di merda era il primo gradino che lo avrebbe portato alla vetta della sua meritata gloria, ma di certo non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte senza due cose indispensabili: i soldi e quel ragazzino. E mentre per i primi era ormai arrivato agli sgoccioli, per il secondo stava davvero cominciando a temere il peggio.  
Lanciò un’occhiata al cassetto del comodino dove aveva nascosto quanto aveva di più prezioso, un po' come una madre guarda verso i propri figli che dormono. Sperava davvero che quello, il diario con gli appunti e i risultati delle ricerche che svolgeva da tutta una vita, fosse sufficiente per condurlo alla meta, ma si disse presto che non era così. Il bambino gli serviva. Aveva bisogno di altri test, altre analisi e altre informazioni. Quelle che già aveva erano ancora insufficienti per smettere di fare acqua da tutte le parti, ma sentì di potercela fare.  
Whole Cake Island era il posto dove avrebbe trovato quel che gli serviva per completare le sue ricerche, l’unico posto che avesse strumentazioni all’avanguardia gemelle rispetto a quelle del luogo da cui erano fuggiti, ma per raggiungerle avrebbe certamente avuto bisogno di alleati.  
Scosse la testa per cercare di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri, era inutile continuare a fantasticare oltre: se non avesse prima ritrovato il moccioso vivo, tutto questo non avrebbe avuto più alcuna importanza.  
  
  
_\- Allora, è tutto chiaro quello che dobbiamo fare o vuoi che te lo ripeta ancora? – aveva chiesto in un sussurro al ragazzino accovacciato di fronte a sé per essere sicuro che, anche quella volta, tutto sarebbe andato come previsto._  
 _Il corvino gli fece un cenno d’assenso con fare distaccato e mostrandosi piuttosto nolente. Quell’atteggiamento irritò moltissimo l’uomo che aveva davanti, al punto che gli posò con fermezza le mani sulle spalle e lo scosse per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi: - Devo forse ricordarti perché stiamo facendo tutto questo? O vuoi farmi credere che preferiresti tornare da_ lui _?_  
 _Pur senza sentire il suo nome, il solo semplice pronome bastò a far risalire un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale del bambino, il cui corpo venne scosso da un fremito di paura al pensiero di quello che aveva passato per colpa di quel mostro._  
 _\- No, Josef, preferirei morire piuttosto – fu la sua risposta, risposta che fece sollevare gli angoli della bocca dell’uomo in un ghigno soddisfatto: tanto piccolo e forte quanto manipolabile come una bambola. La_ sua _gallina dalle uova d’oro._  
 _\- Allora andiamo._  
 _Josef odiava l’idea di dover esporlo così tanto in situazioni rischiose come quelle. Ma avevano assoluto bisogno di soldi e lui da solo, alla veneranda età di cinquantotto anni, si sentiva troppo vecchio per certe cose. Non aveva la corporatura del guerriero, era un uomo di cervello lui, mica di muscoli._  
 _Quel ragazzino, al contrario, era agile e discreto e aveva un talento naturale come ladruncolo, probabilmente dovuto al fatto di aver sempre vissuto di stenti. Glielo aveva accennato, il suo passato: una vita miserabile portata avanti a furti e piccoli lavoretti di dubbia liceità, cresciuto da una ragazza madre altrettanto pietosa morta per una qualche malattia venerea. Che pena che gli faceva._  
 _Si piazzò per fare il palo davanti al ragazzino che, inginocchiato davanti alla maniglia della porta dei loro obiettivi di quella notte, armeggiava abilmente con forcine e grimaldelli per forzarne la serratura._  
 _Josef si sentì davvero fortunato che lui avesse una tale abilità in questo senso. Lo lasciò lavorare per qualche minuto, nascondendolo_ _alla vista con il suo corpo e col favore delle tenebre, anche se non c’era nessuno per strada a quell’ora tarda._  
 _\- Bingo! – esclamò il corvino quando sentì un cristallino “click” provenire dalla serratura. Senza ulteriori indugi, i due si insinuarono nell’abitazione senza fare il minimo rumore. Comunicando a gesti, decisero di dividersi: Josef avrebbe raccolto tutto ciò che di valore ci fosse stato al piano di sotto mentre lui, più agile, giovane e discreto, avrebbe controllato di sopra._  
 _Cinque minuti era il massimo consentito: chi viveva in quell’abitazione era una persona piuttosto ricca e dalla dubbia reputazione, non potevano rischiare._  
 _La ricerca fu piuttosto soddisfacente per Josef, il quale si era acquattato nell’ombra accanto alla porta d’ingresso attendendo che il bambino lo raggiungesse._  
 _Sei minuti. Sette minuti. Poi otto. Troppo._  
 _Josef sentì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare nel percepire che qualcosa non andava. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto far presto, e allora perché ci stava mettendo così fottutamente tanto?_  
 _Fu quando si decise a muovere un passo verso le scale che accadde._  
 _La luce al piano di sopra si accese e si udirono dei passi lungo il corridoio sulla sua testa. Sgranò gli occhi quando sentì una voce maschile tuonare in un urlo._  
 _\- Ti ho visto, piccolo stronzo! Non mi farai fesso come gli altri idioti a cui entri in casa da due mesi!_  
 _Udì l’inconfondibile suono dell’otturatore di una pistola che veniva tirato indietro prima di sentire tre colpi consecutivi, il terzo dei quali fu accompagnato da un rantolo di dolore e una voce giovane e afflitta a lui ben familiare._  
 _“Porca puttana!” imprecò mentalmente prima di aprire la porta e lasciare immediatamente la casa._  
 _Corse via più veloce che poteva, rifugiandosi in un vicolo piuttosto distante. Si sporse oltre l’angolo guardandosi indietro per osservare cosa stesse succedendo e vide che le luci dell’intera abitazione ora erano accese, così come quelle delle case vicine a causa del frastuono degli spari. Un ristretto gruppo di soldati accorse allarmato dopo diversi minuti, ma quel che sorprese Josef fu invece la sagoma che apparve dopo poco sul tetto della casa, sbucando dal lucernario sulla soffitta. Non ebbe dubbi su chi si trattasse nel momento in cui lo vide cambiare forma e trasformarsi in un animale a quattro zampe, dotato di due grandi ali e lunghe corna._  
 _Fortunatamente nessuno lo aveva notato._  
 _Cominciò a correre veloce da un tetto all’altro per allontanarsi, giusto in tempo prima che il padrone di casa uscisse e mormorasse qualcosa alle guardie, indicando poi il tetto. Quando i soldati scacchi ebbero sollevato la testa, però, tutto quello che videro fu il cielo stellato oltre le tegole color crema._  
 _Sebbene Josef si sentisse sollevato almeno per il fatto di aver visto che non era morto, non gli era sfuggita l’evidente zoppia del ragazzino e il modo in cui si era premuto una mano sul fianco. Imprecò tra i denti quando vide in lontananza altre guardie sopraggiungere sul posto, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio levare le tende da lì il prima possibile e sperare che quel moccioso non si facesse ammazzare._  
  


  
_***_

  
  
  
Anche quella notte, il sonno di Iris – e di conseguenza quello del Comandante _Sweet -_ si rivelò essere agitato. Dopo il primo attacco di panico notturno, Katakuri l’aveva tenuta stretta a sé per tutto il tempo nel timore che, come la notte precedente, sua moglie cominciasse a scalciare e tirare pugni a vuoto rischiando di ferirsi di sola. Dietro di lei, aveva avvolto il suo corpo con le braccia e aveva intrecciato le gambe a quelle della donna.  
Iris si era svegliata di soprassalto nel momento in cui aveva percepito il corpo massiccio e caldo di suo marito a contatto con la propria schiena e le ali.  
\- K-kata… Scusami, ti ho svegliato di nuovo – mormorò timidamente la fata, accarezzando gli avambracci del marito che le cingevano le spalle per proteggerla.  
Katakuri aveva sollevato la testa per darle un bacio su una tempia, strofinando poi il viso tra i suoi capelli: - Va tutto bene adesso. Cerca di dormire.  
Iris gli aveva sorriso senza che lui potesse vederla, profondamente grata per quell’abbraccio e quel calore che erano le uniche cose che in quel momento diedero al suo animo il ristoro necessario.  
Tuttavia, nonostante il fatto che fosse tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava e che l’amava così tanto, questo non fu sufficiente ad impedire agli incubi di farsi di nuovo largo nella sua testa non appena si fu riaddormentata di nuovo.  
Il Comandante non poté che vegliare su di lei, accarezzandole il capo e dandole baci sulla spalla, stringendola più forte ogni qual volta l’ebbe sentita agitarsi nel sonno e pronunciare frasi che era sinceramente lieto fossero incomprensibili.  
Non aveva dormito molto quella notte, ma avrebbe continuato così volentieri fino a che lei non fosse stata meglio. Era il minimo che poteva fare per starle vicino.  
  
Katakuri sbadigliò sotto la sciarpa, avvicinandosi a sua moglie che armeggiava con dei vasetti di terracotta in cucina.  
Rose, intanto, faceva avanti e indietro dalla stanza degli ospiti ogni dieci minuti per controllare se il bambino che dormiva al suo interno si fosse risvegliato. Se non l’avesse fatto lui, l’avrebbe svegliato lei con la forza: aveva bisogno di mangiare e bere per riprendersi dalla febbre, sebbene almeno quella stesse scendendo.  
\- Cosa stai facendo? – chiese il Comandante avvolgendo le braccia muscolose attorno all’esile vita della donna che amava, poggiando il mento sulla sua testa e osservando con attenzione tutti i suoi movimenti.  
Iris sorrise stancamente, ancora provata dal suo sonno burrascoso: - Preparo una tisana per il bambino con le erbe della mia isola. Fanno davvero miracoli.  
\- Tu li fai, non le tue erbe – le rispose lui, sollevandole il mento con le dita per poterle dare un bacio sulle labbra senza essere visto da nessuno.  
Poco distante da loro, Victor osservava intenerito il comportamento del padrone di casa restando piuttosto silenzioso rispetto al solito. A nessuno dei due domestici erano sfuggite le grida che la ragazza lanciava durante il sonno, inequivocabilmente diverse da quelle a cui erano ormai abituati da quando gli sposi avevano scoperto insieme i piaceri dell’intimità.  
Per un momento, ma uno soltanto, il cuoco si era ritrovato a pensare che il padrone di casa avesse potuto farle qualcosa, ma quell’idea era stata cestinata immediatamente dal suo spettro di possibilità. Conosceva da troppi anni Katakuri e sapeva quanto ci tenesse alla propria famiglia, nonché quanto palesemente amasse sua moglie. Era convinto che non sarebbe stato capace di alzare un dito su di lei nemmeno se lei avesse tradito la famiglia Charlotte.  
Era evidente che ci dovesse essere dell’altro sotto. Tuttavia, non credeva di avere un livello di confidenza sufficiente per poter chiedere ad Iris una cosa del genere. Tutto ciò che lui e sua moglie potevano fare era prestare attenzione alle sue necessità, stando all’erta se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto. Dopotutto, se i due si erano affezionati così tanto al padrone di casa, non c’era di certo voluto molto prima che si legassero anche alla sua gentile e determinata moglie. Erano sollevati di vedere che, per quanto il loro fosse partito come un matrimonio combinato, era diventato qualcosa di ormai ben diverso, sviluppandosi su solide e profonde fondamenta.  
Iris sollevò un braccio per accarezzare una guancia di suo marito, arrossendo per il modo in cui ancora la lusingava. Dopo avergli rivolto un dolce sorriso, la donna prese la tisana fumante e si diresse verso la camera degli ospiti seguita da Katakuri.  
Poggiò la tisana sul comodino e si sedette sul bordo del letto, controllando con una mano la temperatura della fronte del loro ospite.  
\- Non sei più tanto bollente, per fortuna – sussurrò, scostando una ciocca dal viso sudato del piccolo.  
Katakuri, appoggiato contro l’anta dell’armadio a braccia incrociate, osservò ognuno dei movimenti di Iris con curiosità: osservò il suo tocco delicato sulla pelle chiara del bambino, il suo sguardo morbido e rassicurante, la premura con la quale si accertava che andasse tutto bene. Non riuscì a non vedere in quei gesti un atteggiamento materno che lo destabilizzò e lo scosse. Ancora una volta, si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe stato se avessero avuto una famiglia tutta loro. Si sentiva strano a pensarlo, la sentiva come una cosa così fuori dal personaggio per qualcuno come lui, ma in momenti come quello era inevitabile.  
Avrebbe continuato a fantasticare oltre, se non fosse che col Kenbunshoku Haki vide il loro ospite riaprire lentamente gli occhi.  
  
Lentamente, molto lentamente, il piacevole calore di una mano posata sul viso fu come una fune che lo trascinò verso un punto di luce nell’oscurità più assoluta. Quando riaprì debolmente gli occhi, sentì il corpo pesante come una pietra e fu come se si fosse risvegliato da un lungo coma.  
La prima cosa che vide, fu un soffitto bianco che non credeva di aver mai visto prima di allora. Sagome sfumate degli oggetti nella stanza divennero più nitide a poco a poco, la testa gli pulsava come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare.  
Quanto aveva dormito? Cos’è che era successo?  
In un istante, tutto nella sua testa sembrò prendere forma: Josef, la rapina, lo sparo, la fuga… sua madre.  
Si alzò a sedere di scatto, urlando spaventato, facendo ritrarre subito la mano della donna che era seduta accanto a lui. Si guardò intorno disorientato, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso imperlato di sudore e ridotto ad una maschera di confusione.  
Fece vagare gli occhi in ogni angolo della stanza, cercando di acquisire informazioni il più in fretta possibile: decisamente non era morto e non era mai stato prima in quella stanza. Gli oggetti d’arredo erano essenziali e piuttosto anonimi, era sdraiato in un letto – il più comodo in cui si fosse mai steso, senza dubbio – e su di lui vegliavano due persone, un uomo e una donna. Il primo a catturare la sua attenzione fu senz’altro lui: alto, muscoloso, cicatrici sulla faccia e abbigliamento terrificante.  
Il suo respiro, da essere affannoso, si fece incredibilmente pesante.  
Quando Iris lo vide ritrarsi contro la testiera del letto e stringersi le ginocchia al petto, terrorizzato dalla vista di Katakuri e spaesato per dove si trovava, sollevò le mani come in segno di resa e cercò di assumere la voce più calma e rassicurante di cui era capace: - Ehi! Piccolo, ehi, guardami, guarda me! – gli disse, catturando la sua attenzione e notando un cambiamento di reazione nella sua espressione.  
Quando il bambino si focalizzò sul suo volto, gli parve di riconoscere quella donna. Dovette fare un piccolo sforzo mentale per ricordarla, ma prima ancora che gli tornasse in mente il suo volto, ricordò la sua voce. Era stata lei ad averlo raccolto quando credeva di essere morto, era stata lei che aveva scambiato per sua madre, lei a cui si era aggrappato come un moccioso quando era ferito e sanguinante.  
Solo in quel momento si ricordò di un piccolo ma fondamentale dettaglio: la ferita!  
Immediatamente scostò il lenzuolo aspettandosi di vedere uno squarcio aperto laddove sentiva provenire fastidio e indolenzimento, ma il suo cuore perse un battito quando si rese conto che tutto ciò che aveva sul fianco sinistro era solo una rosea e grande cicatrice. Non aveva nemmeno più i vestiti.  
\- Non è possibile!!! – esclamò, più impaurito che realmente sorpreso. Questo voleva dire che aveva dormito giorni, forse settimane! Josef si sarebbe arrabbiato, si sarebbe arrabbiato davvero tanto. E Josef sapeva come fargliela pagare.  
\- Piccolo, va tutto bene, sei al sicuro! Cerca di ascoltare la mia voce - disse Iris posando le mani sulle guance del bambino che, stranamente, non scacciò quel contatto ma bensì parve tranquillizzarsi.  
\- Ti spiegherò tutto quello che è successo, non temere. Ora però cerca di calmarti, va bene?  
Gli stava sorridendo. Quell’estranea gli stava sorridendo come sorrideva sua madre. Il tocco delle sue mani era piacevole, la sua voce sembrava una carezza. Sentì i muscoli del suo corpo rilassarsi appena a quel contatto, ma lo sguardo stoico dell’uomo in fondo alla stanza lo riportarono prepotentemente alla realtà.  
Ma che stava facendo? Quella donna non era sua madre. Era strana. I suoi capelli erano insoliti, le sue orecchie erano appuntite e quelle cos’erano? Ali? Che fosse il risultato di qualche strano esperimento? Non aveva importanza, si disse. Non la conosceva e non poteva certo mostrarsi debole di fronte a quei due sconosciuti. Se l’avesse fatto loro si sarebbero approfittati di lui, come chiunque a quel mondo. E lui non era un moccioso qualunque alla ricerca di affetto, per quanto gentili i gesti e le parole di quella donna, simile a sua madre, potessero essere.  
\- Non mi toccare! – gridò, scacciando le mani della donna dalle sue guance e tirando su il lenzuolo per coprire di più il suo corpo, desiderando soprattutto proteggere la sua schiena. Chissà se l’avevano vista, quelli, la sua schiena.  
Iris sospirò, sorridendo nuovamente in direzione di quel ragazzino schivo di cui ancora non sapeva nemmeno il nome: - Che sbadati che siamo, non abbiamo pensato a comprarti dei vestiti nuovi! Quelli vecchi abbiamo dovuto buttarli via, logori e sporchi di sangue – disse gentilmente, voltandosi poi verso suo marito – Kata, potresti chiedere a Rose di uscire e comprare qualcosa per lui?  
\- Come scusa? – chiese Katakuri, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzino che lo guardava in cagnesco, cercando invano di nascondere il timore palpabile che si era impossessato di lui. Non era sua intenzione apparire minaccioso nei suoi confronti, ma non si fidava per niente. Il fatto che fosse un bambino non significava nulla. Lui stesso, alla sua età, aveva avuto la forza di un mostro, come dicevano tutti.  
\- Non abbiamo nulla che possa andargli bene, ha bisogno di alcuni vestiti puliti.  
Il Comandante ci pensò un po' ma non poté che darle ragione. Si avviò lentamente verso la porta sapendo che, in realtà, quello che sua moglie voleva era che la lasciasse sola con lui. Capiva l’effetto che aveva sugli altri, così come comprese che se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto calmarlo, era proprio lei.  
Una volta che ebbe lasciato la stanza e furono rimasti soli, Iris sospirò e gli sorrise così dolcemente che lui sentì vacillare per un istante la sua corazza di diffidenza: - Allora, ricominciamo dall’inizio, ti va? – chiese, attendendo un cenno che non arrivò mai. Decise di proseguire: - Io mi chiamo Iris e l’uomo dall’aspetto tenebroso di prima è mio marito, Katakuri. Non so se lo sai, ma è il ministro di quest’isola.  
Ancora, nessun suono lasciò la sua bocca. Rimase immobile.  
\- Ti chiedo scusa se ti è sembrato minaccioso. Ha fatto lo stesso effetto su di me all’inizio, ma ti assicuro che sotto sotto è un gran tenerone – gli rivelò facendosi più vicina e soffocando una risata – Non dirgli che te l’ho detto, però.  
La risata cristallina di quella donna, Iris, aveva uno stano effetto su di lui. Si sentì più rilassato man mano che parlava con lui, era calma e rincuorante, e lei stessa si accorse della cosa nel momento in cui il piccolo mollò a poco a poco la presa ferrea sul lenzuolo.  
\- Tu come ti chiami, invece? – chiese la fata speranzosa, vedendolo abbassare lo sguardo per eludere la domanda – Ok, non c’è problema, non dirmelo se non te la senti.  
Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni secondi, prima che lui si decidesse finalmente a emettere qualche suono: - Le…Le tue ali…? – domandò debolmente, indicando i grandi tessuti trasparenti sulla schiena della donna.  
\- Oh, ma certo. Vedi, io sono una fata, non so se sei a conoscenza dell’esistenza della mia razza. E’ grazie all’abilità rigenerativa tipica della mia specie se sono riuscita a curare in fretta la tua ferita, due giorni fa.  
Due giorni. Bene, forse Josef non sarebbe stato poi così arrabbiato allora. Non riusciva a credere che potessero esistere creature del genere, non ne aveva mai vista una prima di allora. Quasi come se gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero, lei continuò: - Ma sì, dubito che tu ne abbia sentito parlare. La mia razza è stata perseguitata per anni, siamo piuttosto rari a quanto pare. Pensa che mio marito non mi permette di uscire di casa senza nascondere le mie ali e le orecchie. E’ molto dura nascondersi sempre, però è quello che devo fare per poter vivere in tranquillità – spiegò calma, puntandosi con il polso sul letto e reclinando appena il collo. Stava facendo di tutto per metterlo a suo agio. Pensava che raccontandosi, magari, anche lui se la fosse sentita di parlarle un po' di sé.  
E lui, intanto, ascoltava con attenzione ogni sua parola. Provò un senso di dispiacere alla sua ultima frase. Capiva fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire passare la vita a nascondersi, ora per un motivo ora per l’altro. Avrebbe voluto dirle che poteva stare tranquilla con lui, che non l’avrebbe giudicata. Ma nessun suono lasciò la sua bocca.  
\- A proposito, come ti senti? La febbre ci ha fatto preoccupare molto, sai. E’ stata Rose, la nostra domestica, a estrarre il proiettile. Dice che sei stato molto fortunato a cavartela solo con una brutta infezione, alla fine – disse la fata, sporgendosi poi per recuperare la tisana dal comodino e porgergliela – Ecco, bevi.  
Il ragazzino spostò lo sguardo da lei alla tazza – non più fumante - nella sua mano, incerto su come comportarsi.  
Accortasi del suo timore, Iris si portò la tazza alle labbra e mandò giù un sorso: - Vedi? E’ sicura. Ti aiuterà ad attenuare i sintomi infiammatori della febbre. Credimi.  
Timidamente, il bambino allungò le esili braccia e prese tra le mani la bevanda, sorseggiandola poi piuttosto velocemente per la sete, più che altro. Iris non poté che scoppiare a ridere per la smorfia disgustata che fece una volta assaggiata: - Lo so, ha un sapore terribile, mi dispiace davvero. Però Victor, il nostro chef, sta preparando una buonissima zuppa tutta per te.  
Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tempo che lui finì di bere quell’intruglio tanto disgustoso quanto salutare, con Iris che faceva vagare incuriosita lo sguardo su di lui e lui che la fissava sottecchi, schivo come sempre.  
\- Ehm… - mormorò lui poco dopo, arrossendo completamente  
\- Mh? – mugolò Iris, curiosa – Mi stai per dire come ti chiami? – domandò sghignazzante, sperando di riuscire a strappargli una risata senza successo.  
– I-io… dovrei andare in bagno…  
Iris sbatté più volte le palpebre, scattando in piedi pensando che lui stesse per farsela sotto dopo tutto quel tempo: - Oh, ma certo! Vieni, ti accompagno – disse, senza che lui si mosse di un millimetro.  
Era seminudo, coperto solo dall’intimo. Se si fosse alzato, tutti gli avrebbero visto la schiena. E lui avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che sopportare la vergogna di mostrare la sua schiena a qualcuno.  
Per qualche motivo, Iris sembrò comprendere il suo disagio: - Aspettami solo un momento, torno subito piccolo – disse, uscendo dalla stanza per ricomparirvi poco dopo con in mano una maglietta nera con un teschio bianco stilizzato – Questa era di mio marito, ma sono stata così brava da farla restringere – disse, suscitando in lui per la prima volta una minima reazione divertita.  
Dopo averla indossata, il corvino si alzò in piedi barcollante, ancora stanco e debilitato. La maglietta lo copriva fino a un quarto della coscia, ma ciò che a lui importava era solo che coprisse la schiena. Le sue narici sensibili e sviluppate furono invase dal profumo di quell’indumento, lo stesso che sentiva sulla pelle della donna ma mescolato a quello dell’uomo, ugualmente piacevole ma più intenso e meno delicato. Sorrise: gli odori non gli avevano mai mentito.  
Iris si voltò quando ebbe finito, ritrovandoselo davanti in piedi. Rimase sorpresa, era più alto di quello che le era apparso sdraiato, le arrivava all’altezza del seno, più o meno.  
Aprì la porta e gli fece strada verso il bagno, dandogli tutto quello di cui avrebbe potuto aver bisogno. Una volta che lui fu dentro, Katakuri la raggiunse per sapere come stesse andando.  
\- E’ un po' meno timido rispetto a prima, ma è sempre molto schivo. Non mi ha detto nulla di lui, né nome né altro. Deve essere davvero molto spaventato – commentò Iris, mentre suo marito incrociava ancora le braccia e la fissava in modo serio. C’erano mille domande a ronzargli in testa. Forse era presto per indagare, ma aveva notato tanti piccoli dettagli che costellavano quel bambino, tanto da fargli pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente strano in lui.  
  
Intanto, nel bagno, il ragazzino si guardò il volto allo specchio dopo che ebbe finito di farsi una doccia. I suoi capelli bagnati gocciolavano lentamente sulle sue spalle.  
Dio, era un disastro. Era ancora più deperito del solito, aveva due profonde occhiaie viola, il colorito pallido e gli occhi grigi ridotti ad una fessura. Se sua madre avesse visto come si era ridotto sarebbe stata davvero delusa da lui, sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
Sollevò la maglietta nera a rivelare la cicatrice sul fianco, sfiorandola appena con la punta dei polpastrelli e sorprendendosi di come fosse sensibile. Premette la pelle rattrappita verso l’interno e si accorse che gli faceva ancora male. Quel dolore era forse la cosa più naturale in tutta quella situazione assurda in cui si trovava.  
Quella donna era assurda. Il fatto che fosse vivo era assurdo. Nessuno sarebbe sopravvissuto dopo aver perso così tanto sangue. Sicuramente era il suo corpo a essere particolarmente resistente per colpa di quella _cosa_ e di tutto quello che ne era stato fatto.  
Si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse un bene il fatto di essere sopravvissuto. Almeno morendo avrebbe smesso di fare quella vita insulsa, di essere sempre il topo da laboratorio, passando di mano in mano. Ora c’era Josef, che almeno non gli faceva così male come… come faceva _lui_. A lui non importava quanto gli esperimenti fossero dolorosi, non si preoccupava tanto delle urla. Chissà, magari gli piacevano anche…  
All’improvviso, sentì i crampi muscolari pervaderlo dalle gambe fino al torace, accompagnate da brividi di freddo e sudorazione intensa. E cominciarono anche le fitte alle ossa, così forti da farlo piegare in due sul lavandino a coprirsi la bocca con la mano. Dio, quanto faceva male.  
Si meravigliò di averle cominciate a sentire solo in quel momento, magari lo shock e l’adrenalina in corpo di poco prima dovevano aver attenuato gli effetti.  
Doveva tornare da Josef il prima possibile. Solo lui poteva fermare quel dolore.  
Per quanto lo odiasse, sarebbe _sempre_ stato costretto a tornare da Josef per avere quello di cui il suo corpo aveva bisogno così disperatamente.  
Quasi immediatamente dopo aver percepito quelle sensazioni, senza preavviso Iris entrò in bagno facendolo trasalire: - Ehi, piccoletto! Va tutto bene? – gli chiese piuttosto preoccupata, con il marito alle spalle che aveva inarcato le sopracciglia verso il basso, pensieroso e guardingo.  
\- S-sì, certo – balbettò lui perplesso, non del tutto convinto. Come diavolo faceva quella fata a sapere che stava da fare schifo?  
\- No, non è vero. Riesco a sentire il dolore degli altri. E tu hai dolore ovunque!  
Cosa cazzo era quella donna? Dove si era andato a cacciare?  
\- Sto bene, ho detto – rispose freddamente, tornando a guardarla con un’espressione cupa e accigliata, sperando di deviare la sua attenzione.  
La ragazza lo fissò seria per alcuni secondi, sentendo su di sé e sul ragazzino lo sguardo indagatore di Katakuri che sembrava sul punto di mettere al muro il loro ospite per tartassarlo di domande. Conosceva suo marito e la sua indole, lui aveva bisogno di risposte. Lei avrebbe sorvolato su certe cose, ma lui, invece, sentiva imposta la responsabilità enorme di cercare tutto quello che avrebbe potuto tranquillizzarlo sulla sicurezza della propria famiglia. E, decisamente, quel ragazzino non era ancora pronto per affrontare suo marito.  
\- Ma sì, certo, sarà ancora colpa della febbre – disse con un sorriso forzato Iris, sorprendendo il bambino per quella reazione che non comprese del tutto. Tuttavia, l’uomo alle sue spalle parve rilassare un po' le larghe spalle tese, senza però abbassare la guardia e tenendo alti i suoi sospetti.  
Era strana, una donna davvero strana.  
\- Dai, vieni con me in cucina. C’è una bella zuppa calda pronta ad aspettarti.  
Titubante e incerto, il corvino si lasciò guidare dalla fata con una mano sulla spalla verso la cucina, notando solo allora la presenza di un gatto che lo seguì con lo sguardo per tutto il tempo, tenendo il musetto sollevato verso di lui e agitando la lunga coda folta. Gli venne naturale sorridergli un po', comprendeva _benissimo_ il suo interesse nei propri riguardi e non poté che chinarsi per concedergli qualche carezza.  
\- Lui si chiama Socrate, sembra proprio che tu gli piaccia! – osservò Iris, piegandosi con le mani sulle ginocchia per poter avere una vista migliore del sorriso di quel bambino. Ne convenne ancora una volta, aveva un viso davvero bellissimo.  
Katakuri storse il naso e inarcò perplesso un sopracciglio a quella vista. Quella palla di pelo arrogante e antipatica non dava retta nemmeno a Iris e soffiava a chiunque gli si avvicinasse, per cui non riuscì a trovare normale il modo in cui gli stesse facendo le fusa e stesse strusciando le sue orecchie contro la sua mano, girandogli intorno.  
Non era l’unica cosa che trovava strana.  
Poco dopo, il bambino chiuse gli occhi e dilatò le narici, annusando ripetutamente il profumo delizioso proveniente dalla cucina. La sua bocca si ritrovò inondata di saliva nel giro di pochi secondi. Da quanto tempo era che non mangiava? O, meglio ancora, da quanto tempo non mangiava _propriamente_ per la sua età?  
Notando le sue pupille dilatate e lo sguardo liquido con il quale il loro ospite guardava nella sua direzione, unitamente al rivolo di saliva che comparve ad un angolo della sua bocca, Victor dovette trattenere una piccola risata divertita. Mise il piatto sul tavolo e gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi. La stessa Iris lo accompagnò in posizione eretta con le mani e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi: - E’ per te, mangia pure quel che desideri.  
Timidamente, lui si sedette ad una sedia e osservò per qualche secondo la zuppa fumante davanti ai suoi occhi, il cesto di pane affettato, la spremuta di arancia nel bicchiere lì accanto e la coloratissima frutta che faceva da contorno a quella che appariva ai suoi occhi come una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto.  
\- Rose dice che non è il caso di farti mangiare molti cibi solidi ora che hai perso così tanto sangue, così… - disse il cuoco, prima di interrompersi da solo a metà della frase e spalancare gli occhi quando lui ebbe cominciato a mangiare. Sebbene mangiare non sembrava il termine più adatto per descrivere il modo feroce e irruento con il quale si era fiondato sul piatto, portandoselo alla bocca e trangugiando il suo contenuto come se non avesse mangiato da giorni. Non fece caso al fatto che un po' di brodo gli fosse colato ai lati della bocca, né alle briciole che si sparsero da tutte le parti quando afferrò insieme tre fette di pane e le divorò velocemente, senza darsi nemmeno il tempo di assaporarne il gusto. Non che ne avesse bisogno, dopotutto, per rendersi conto che erano le cose più buone che avesse mai mangiato in otto anni di vita.  
Victor e Katakuri distorsero il viso in una smorfia di disappunto a quella vista, al contrario di Iris che, invece, scoppiò a ridere e si sedette di fronte a lui, poggiando il mento sul dorso delle sue mani unite sul tavolo. Gli ricordava moltissimo se stessa, i primi tempi in cui era stata portata su Totto Land e aveva assaggiato per la prima volta uno dei piatti di Pudding. Le venne l’acquolina in bocca al solo pensiero.  
\- Qualcosa mi fa pensare che avessi molta fame, vero piccoletto? – chiese sorridente, ottenendo come reazione che lui rallentasse l’impeto del suo appetito e si concentrasse di più sugli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di sé, vergognandosene appena. Non era abituato per nulla alle buone maniere: - G-grazie – balbettò timidamente, mentre un rossore diffuso comparve sui suoi piccoli zigomi affilati.  
\- Non c’è di che, giovanotto. A un cuoco fa sempre piacere vedere qualcuno con appetito – commentò Victor, ridacchiando appena.  
I tre aspettarono pazientemente che finisse di mangiare, lieti che avesse placato la sua fame il necessario da permettergli di mangiare con più garbo rispetto a prima.  
\- Allora, - esordì a quel punto Katakuri, stoico e dallo sguardo affilato – cosa ci facevi con tutti quei soldi rubati?  
\- Kata! – lo richiamò sua moglie, voltandosi verso di lui con uno sguardo duro e un tono di rimprovero che però il rosso ignorò.  
Il bambino al tavolo impallidì, irrigidendosi sulla sedia senza fiatare ma senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Il Comandante trovò la cosa interessante: non era da tutti non abbassare lo sguardo se interrogato da lui: - Non credere che non ce ne siamo accorti. Sono venuti dei soldati, ti stanno ancora cercando. E io sono alla guida di quest’isola, per cui esigo sapere la verità. Parla.  
Il ragazzino non fiatò. Non aveva paura del suo interlocutore, per quanto il suo aspetto fosse ben poco rassicurante. Aveva paura che, se avesse detto la verità, loro lo avrebbero rispedito di nuovo in quel posto, da quell’uomo terrificante con le corna arrotondate e gli occhi gialli come quelli di un demone. Un fremito di paura pervase il suo corpo a quel pensiero.  
\- Sto aspettando – incalzò Katakuri, beccandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia da sua moglie.  
\- Basta, Katakuri – sibilò Iris, alzandosi e sollevando il capo a un palmo da lui per guardarlo negli occhi – E’ ancora troppo debole, non è il momento per questo.  
Suo marito la fissò con uno sguardo tagliente: odiava quando si comportava così, lei era l’unica a cui fosse consentito parlargli in quel modo, ma in momenti come quelli la sua gli sembrava a tutti gli effetti una vera e propria insubordinazione. E lui non poteva permettersi di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, nemmeno da lei.  
\- Le faccio io le regole in questa casa e su quest’isola, Iris. Fatti da parte.  
La ragazza fermò l’avanzata di suo marito verso il bambino con una mano sul petto, fissandolo con uno sguardo deciso e impassibile, attenta a non distogliere le iridi dalle sue nemmeno per un secondo: - Lo so – rispose atona, sollevandosi sulle punte per farsi più vicina al suo orecchio – E’ mia intenzione aiutarti, non navigare contro di te. Ma te lo ripeto, questo non è il momento. Lascia che sia io ad occuparmene. Esistono modi diversi dallo spaventare a morte le persone per ottenere quello che vuoi.  
Il Comandante la guardò nuovamente negli occhi, meno duramente rispetto a prima. Si fidava di lei. Era sua moglie, determinata e in gamba come pochi. Aveva tutte le carte in regola per raggiungere qualsiasi obiettivo: - Ti do tempo fino a domani sera per scoprire qualcosa, altrimenti interverrò io – sentenziò silenziosamente al suo orecchio, al che Iris non poté che sospirare e annuire soddisfatta.  
\- Molto bene, piccoletto – disse a quel punto la fata con un largo sorriso, affiancandosi al bambino che ancora li stava guardando con fare indagatore, con lo sguardo aspro e accigliato di chi sembrava aver passato le pene dell’inferno – Ti riaccompagno nella tua stanza.  
Dopo che Iris lo ebbe aiutato a rimettersi a letto, decise di sedersi accanto a lui e rimase in silenzio per un po', incerta sulle parole da usare. Non aveva chissà quale esperienza con degli umani tanto giovani, ma stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per fargli sentire meno pressioni possibile.  
\- Non me lo vuoi proprio dire come ti chiami? – gli chiese dolcemente, sporgendosi di più verso di lui che continuava a guardarla incuriosito, pur tenendo ancora su quel cipiglio diffidente e schivo.  
La ragazza decise di buttarla sulla simpatia: - La tua mamma deve pure averti dato un nome. O è forse qualcosa di strano? Guarda che io sono abituata ai nomi strani. I fratelli di mio marito hanno tutti nomi di dolci e cibo! Sono pronta a tutto – gli confessò, ridacchiando da sola e facendo sì che gli occhi seri del suo interlocutore si ammorbidissero un po' – Deve essere davvero preoccupata per te, la tua mamma.  
Iris si accorse di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato quando lui abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio grembo e si incupì. La donna morse la lingua per quella reazione, spaventata per aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
\- Non credo che lo sia. I morti non si preoccupano per i vivi – rispose il ragazzino con un filo di voce, che Iris però comprese benissimo.  
“Cazzo”.  
Lui si accorse subito del gemito appena udibile che le si strozzò in gola, così come delle sue sopracciglia corrucciate. Sembrava destabilizzata.  
Scommetteva che questo lei non se l’aspettava. Come avrebbe potuto, dopotutto, visto il modo in cui aveva invocato sua madre quando lei l’aveva trovato. Dio, quanto si vergognava per quello. Si era mostrato debole ancora una volta, aveva esposto le sue vulnerabilità a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto infierire, ancora una volta. Avrebbe potuto infierire su di lui anche in quel momento, se solo avesse voluto, e lui non avrebbe avuto forza a sufficienza per reagire. Pensò quasi di meritarselo per quanto sentiva di essersi comportato da sprovveduto.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, Iris sollevò un braccio e posò una mano sulla sua guancia. Inaspettatamente, senza preavviso e senza esitazione, lasciandovi una leggera e veloce carezza che gli fece spalancare gli occhi per lo stupore. Erano anni che qualcuno non lo faceva, aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse bello.  
\- Mi dispiace tanto – disse la fata in un sussurro, sentendosi morire al pensiero di avergli promesso che gli avrebbe fatto riabbracciare sua madre: un’altra delle promesse che non avrebbe mai mantenuto da aggiungere alla lista. Si domandò se lui avesse sentito quel giuramento quando l’aveva pronunciato, rispondendosi subito che sì, era ovvio che l’avesse sentito. Che stupida che era stata.  
Lui la vide alzarsi dal letto, con il viso velato da un’ombra cupa. L’aveva fatta impietosire, sicuramente. Chissà se era quella la vera impressione che faceva sugli altri.  
\- Direi che per oggi ti abbiamo tormentato abbastanza, piccoletto. Ti lascio riposare ancora un po', chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa – gli disse, con una gentilezza tale da lasciarlo spiazzato. Non sembrava impietosita, sembrava solo…triste.  
Si sentì in colpa per averla fatta stare così, non credeva lo meritasse. Quella donna sembrava comprenderlo. Si era mostrato debole di fronte a lei, ma lei non aveva approfittato della cosa per estorcergli le informazioni che il marito – ragionevolmente – voleva. Non gli aveva fatto pressioni. Josef lo avrebbe fatto al posto suo.  
Piuttosto, aveva continuato a guardarlo come lo avrebbe guardato sua madre, con la stessa dolcezza e lo stesso sorriso gentile. Tutte le emozioni contrastanti nel suo petto ebbero solo l’effetto di confonderlo di più, non era abituato a gestirne così tante. O, quanto meno, non era abituato al senso di tepore che gli si espanse di più nel petto.  
\- Gray – disse con sicurezza, prima che lei ruotasse la maniglia della porta per lasciare la stanza.  
\- Come? – chiese Iris, voltandosi un’ultima volta.  
\- E’ il mio nome, Gray.  
Sua madre gli diceva sempre che aveva deciso come si sarebbe chiamato un attimo dopo averlo preso in braccio per la prima volta, quando i suoi grandi occhi castani gonfi di lacrime avevano guardato dritto nelle sue luminose iridi grigie, dello stesso colore delle nuvole che portano la pioggia.  
“La pioggia porta l’arcobaleno”, diceva sempre lei.  
\- Gray – ripeté la donna, sorridendogli grata per averle regalato almeno un pizzico di fiducia – E’ davvero un bellissimo nome.  
  
  


_***_

  
  
  
La notte era già scesa da un pezzo su Totto Land. L’orologio dalle lancette fosforescenti appeso alla parete segnava le due e trentacinque e Gray, vestito di tutto punto con la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri che una donna sulla cinquantina aveva comprato per lui, giaceva supino sul letto fissando il soffitto.  
Il dolore del suo corpo che si ribellava al suo controllo sembrava essersi calmato un po'. Forse era stata opera della tisana che Iris gli aveva preparato. Per quanto potesse essere disgustosa, aveva chiaramente percepito un certo sollievo qualche tempo più tardi, e anche la febbre sembrava essere scesa del tutto.  
Tuttavia, sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che i dolori si fossero ripresentati. E non solo, più tempo sarebbe passato e peggiori sarebbero state le fitte. Doveva tornare da Josef. Doveva farlo o si sarebbe arrabbiato e non gli avrebbe dato quello di cui il suo corpo aveva così disperatamente bisogno.  
Pensò che l’ora tarda fosse un buon momento per levare il disturbo da quella casa. Si domandò anche se la fata, nell’altra stanza, avesse percepito i crampi muscolari per tutto quel tempo. Non riuscì a non trovare eccezionale una capacità del genere, anche se capiva bene quante rogne potesse dare. Se non altro, se fosse sparito in quel momento in cui il suo corpo gli stava dando un attimo di tregua, aveva buone speranze che né lei né il marito si accorgessero di nulla.  
Approfittando del favore delle tenebre e della sua ritrovata agilità di movimenti, il corvino spalancò la finestra della sua camera e ne uscì con un balzo. Si voltò solo un momento per guardarsi indietro e un sorriso riconoscente baluginò sul suo viso.  
Era la cosa migliore per tutti se fosse sparito. Quella donna era stata gentile con lui in un modo in cui nessuno era mai stato, eccezion fatta per sua madre. Lo aveva raccolto come un cane quando stava per morire e lo aveva curato, anche a costo di andar contro al volere dell’uomo minaccioso che, aveva scoperto, essere niente meno che il figlio di Big Mom. Lei non aveva nulla a che fare con lui e non aveva nessuna intenzione di coinvolgerla e invischiarla nella sua sciagurata e miserevole esistenza.  
  
Era notte fonda quando Josef fu svegliato da un picchiettio alla finestra, un po' come il rumore delle chiavi quando impattano con delicatezza contro un vetro.  
Riaprì gli occhi impastati dal sonno e inforcò gli occhiali sul naso, voltandosi verso la finestra e spalancando la bocca quando riconobbe la creatura che batteva un artiglio sul vetro. Recuperando istantaneamente coscienza di sé, l’uomo si fiondò giù dal letto e aprì la finestra per farlo entrare nella stanza, richiudendola dopo essersi affacciato per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse visto la sua trasformazione – necessaria per poter scalare i due piani che li separavano dalla strada -.  
\- Sono stato attento – puntualizzò il bambino una volta aver riacquisita la sua forma umana, il cui tono di voce tentennò per un istante – Non mi ha visto nessuno.  
Josef era ammutolito. Non si aspettava quasi più di vederlo comparire vivo, e meno che mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo dritto sulle proprie gambe, in abiti puliti e del tutto incolume. Eppure gli avevano sparato. Lo aveva sentito, lo aveva visto.  
\- M-mi dispiace per quello che è successo. N-non mi ero accorto che lui si fosse svegliato. Non succederà più, te lo prometto.  
Josef, tuttavia, non prestò attenzione a quel balbettio di giustificazione: - Gray… Sei tutto intero! Ma come è possibile? – chiese, sconvolto da un profondo stupore quando prese a girargli intorno e a sollevargli la maglietta per scoprire che, laddove sarebbe dovuta esserci una ferita profonda e putrefatta, c’era invece una perfetta cicatrice – Non è possibile che tu sia guarito così presto. Cosa hai fatto?  
Accese la luce della lampada sul comodino e si sistemò meglio gli occhiali per osservare la pelle cicatrizzata: - Gray? Che cosa hai fatto?  
\- I-io non ho fatto niente – “Porca puttana, e adesso che faccio?” si chiese, stringendo il bordo della maglietta tra le dita e deglutendo a vuoto per l’agitazione. Non aveva pensato a cosa raccontargli. E Josef si era sempre accorto di quando mentiva.  
L’uomo si risollevò in piedi lentamente, fissandolo serio dall’alto in basso. Gli stava chiaramente nascondendo qualcosa.  
\- Torni da me due giorni dopo che ti hanno sparato. Ritorni del tutto incolume, pulito e profumato. A chi credi di darla a bere, Gray? – chiese scandendo ogni parola, superandolo lentamente per farsi più vicino ad un cassetto e armeggiare con una piccola cassaforte al suo interno.  
Il corvino, intanto, prese a tremare.  
Deglutì un paio di volte, continuando a stringere la maglietta tra le dita sottili: - M-mi ha trovato una donna. E’ stata lei a curarmi. Non so come abbia fatto – spiegò, pregando che questo fosse sufficiente a placare la curiosità del suo interlocutore.  
\- Ma davvero? Non lo sai? – domandò, voltandosi a guardarlo – Raccontami qualcosa in più su questa donna, allora. Che aspetto aveva?  
Gray lo vide inserire il codice, a lui sconosciuto, nella cassaforte: un solo errore di digitazione e il suo contenuto sarebbe stato carbonizzato grazie ad un ingegnoso meccanismo ideato dallo stesso Josef: - Era piuttosto normale, direi. Non aveva nulla di particolare – mentì, acutizzando il modo in cui pronunciò le ultime parole quando quelle fitte lancinanti ricominciarono. Cercò in tutti i modi di nasconderlo, ma l’uomo conosceva fin troppo bene quei sintomi.  
Quando Josef si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, dopo aver richiuso la piccola cassaforte, stringeva tra indice e pollice una pallina violacea, la cui vista fu sufficiente a far luccicare dalla speranza gli occhi di Gray: - E’ questa che vuoi, vero? – ghignò serafico, avvicinando la piccola sfera al bambino solo per poi ritrarla quando lui allungò una mano per afferrarla – L’ _astinenza_ è molto dolorosa, Gray. Te lo richiederò ancora: cosa mi sai dire su questa donna che ti ha magicamente curato?  
Il dolore era insopportabile. Gli sembrava che gli stessero spezzando tutte le ossa: - Non lo so, ti ho detto! Ha la capacità di farlo e basta! – esclamò il corvino in un bagno di sudore, gettandosi sul letto per cercare di lenire la sua sofferenza. Il suo interlocutore continuò a fissarlo impassibile, senza il benché minimo accenno di volergli dare quella fottuta caramella – So solo che è la moglie del figlio di Big Mom, quello che governa quest’isola! Non so altro! Ti prego, Josef, fa male! – implorò, sentendo le lacrime sfuggire al suo controllo. Sperò che quello fosse sufficiente, perché non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato in grado di tacere ancora.  
L’uomo, però, si immobilizzò sul colpo a quella risposta.  
Non riusciva a crederci. Gray era stato trovato e curato dalla moglie di Charlotte Katakuri, il Comandante _Sweet_? Proprio la donna che aveva visto in giro ogni tanto al suo fianco, sempre avvolta dal lungo mantello scuro? In un istante, la sua mente brillante gli suggerì un’idea, estremamente improbabile ma non impossibile, conoscendo l’imperatrice.  
“Non ci credo, non è possibile”.  
\- Gray – lo richiamò, chinandosi su di lui e prendendogli il mento tra le dita per costringerlo a guardarlo - Hai visto se questa donna avesse le ali?  
“Merda, merda, merda! Come aveva fatto a capire una cosa del genere?!”  
\- I-io non lo so – farfugliò tra le lacrime, piegato in due per il dolore e urlando quando Josef premette un pollice in corrispondenza dell’articolazione della sua spalla, proprio uno dei punti più dolenti per l’astinenza, tappandogli la bocca con l’altra mano per far sì che non svegliasse nessuno.  
\- Dimmi la verità, Gray. O ti giuro che questa non la vedrai più fino a che il dolore non ti avrà ucciso – sibilò minaccioso, indicando con un cenno del capo la caramella che stringeva tra le dita della mano che gli tormentava la spalla. Non lo avrebbe ucciso, ovviamente. Ma questo Gray non lo sapeva.  
Faceva male. Faceva davvero troppo male: - Sì! Sì, ce le aveva! Però adesso basta, ti scongiuro! Fa male! – strillò tra le lacrime, ottenendo che finalmente lui lasciasse la presa.  
“Scusami, scusami Iris. Mi dispiace tanto. Mi dispiace davvero”.  
Josef sollevò lentamente il busto, con gli occhi illuminati da una rinnovata luce. Al diavolo il laboratorio di Whole Cake Island. Capì che avrebbe potuto avere di meglio.  
“Non posso crederci, allora è proprio vero. Questo cambia tutto, questo cambia ogni cosa”.  
Avrebbe sviluppato e perfezionato qualcosa di ben più magnifico di qualunque ricerca lui o quell’idiota di gas avessero mai studiato prima. A quel punto sì che la gloria sarebbe stata sua. Chiunque avrebbe pagato per mettere le mani su qualcosa del genere, persino uno degli imperatori. O meglio, uno in particolare.  
\- Tieni, Gray – disse con un radioso sorriso, porgendogli finalmente quello che bramava così tanto. Lo osservò afferrare con rabbia la caramella e masticarla ferocemente come se ne fosse andato della sua stessa vita, ansimando sudante nella speranza che quello che era racchiuso in quella piccola pallina viola facesse presto effetto. Tuttavia, anche dopo che il corpo gli si fu calmato grazie alla droga che gli entrò in circolo, il bambino non smise di piangere.  
\- Oh, non piangere Gray. Non sono arrabbiato con te, sei stato davvero, davvero bravo – gli sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli neri, compiacendosi sadicamente per quelle lacrime pur non essendo certo così sciocco da pensare che fossero versate per timore di averlo fatto adirare. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per i drammi e quello che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi e nella sua testa sarebbe stato di sicuro il più emozionante di tutti.  
La coincidenza di eventi che si erano manifestati nell’arco di quei pochi giorni era così fortuita da sembrare frutto del destino. Una manna dal cielo. Un piano premeditato e ben calcolato da un essere superiore.  
Era il suo momento, era ora di entrare in scena. Quella notte rappresentava l’ _ouverture_ del suo dramma personale, di cui lui era il regista dietro le quinte. Si sentiva come l’umano dietro la tenda di uno spettacolo di burattini.  
E lui, il bambino ansimante e a pezzi di fronte a sé a cui tirava i fili a suo piacimento, ne era il protagonista assoluto.  
\- Sì, sei un bravissimo bambino. Dimmi un po', Gray, la desidereresti una famiglia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, eccomi qui.  
> Allora, questo capitolo finalmente fa scoprire qualcosa di più sulla piccola new entry della vita dei nostri piccioncini, introducendo anche l’ultimo degli OC che la mia mente contorta ha partorito. La scelta del suo nome, Josef, non è affatto casuale, ma magari questo ve lo dirò in un'altra puntata :p  
> Sebbene abbia voluto lasciare un sacco di cose vaghe e indefinite in attesa dei capitoli successivi, questo capitolo è disseminato di molliche di pane che sono convinta vi staranno già facendo avere un’idea, almeno un po', del luogo e della persona con cui questi due personaggi abbiano avuto a che fare. Per avere i dettagli, come sempre, temo proprio che vi terrò sulle spine ancora un po' xD Arriveranno a poco a poco…  
> Detto questo, sarei davvero curiosissima di sapere la vostra opinione riguardo questo capitolo e, più in generale, il corso degli eventi. Io continuo a scrivere guidata dalla pancia e dal cuore più che dalla testa (unico ambito della mia vita in cui questo succede, perché tendenzialmente seguo sempre e solo la testa ^.^’’), quindi spero che anche voi troviate apprezzabile questo modo di fare, chissà!  
> E ora, scompaio così come sono apparsa.  
> A presto!  
> Yumi
> 
> PS. Ah, giusto, me ne stavo dimenticando. Quello qui sopra è senza indugio un incazzato e poco amichevole Gray (che nonostante tutto, io adoro lo stesso). So che era scontato specificarlo, ma sono una maledetta pignola.


	22. XXII. Metamorfosi

_**Metamorfosi** _

Da quando Gray aveva lasciato di nascosto la loro casa, le due notti a seguire non furono migliori delle precedenti per Iris.  
Non era apparsa particolarmente triste o colpita una volta entrata nella sua stanza solo per scoprire che era andato via, contrariamente a Katakuri che aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo: meno problemi e meno rogne a cui pensare, senza dubbio. Tuttavia, al suo occhio attento non era sfuggito affatto l’alone oscuro che era baluginato per un momento sul volto della moglie. Aveva imparato troppo bene a conoscerla per capire ogni minima variazione del suo umore. Era sempre stato bravo a capire le emozioni degli altri, semmai erano le proprie le uniche che gli erano sempre state oscure.  
Iris aveva parlato poco e nulla nei giorni seguenti, salvo qualche frase di circostanza con Victor e Rose per palesare un minimo di quella stabilità emotiva che sembrava ormai aver perduto. Lei e Katakuri non avevano più parlato di Gray da quella mattina, né del sonno tormentato della fata e né di come si potesse risolvere una situazione singolare e delicata come quella.  
Non che il Comandante non avesse intenzione di farlo, anzi, semplicemente non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare per cercare di far tornare sua moglie ad essere la donna vivace, imprevedibile e dalla parlantina acuta che era fino a poco tempo prima. Era più bravo con i fatti lui, non era mai stato un grande oratore, tanto meno riteneva di possedere le qualità necessarie per rimettere insieme l’animo travagliato delle persone, anche di quelle che amava. Era Iris quella brava in tal senso. Sua moglie avrebbe sicuramente dissentito, ma pensava che molte cose sarebbero andate diversamente nella sua vita se mai fosse stato in grado di cose del genere.  
Furono questi pensieri che lo accompagnarono nel risveglio quella notte, risveglio dovuto principalmente al fatto che muovendo il suo braccio sinistro, fiducioso di trovare il dolce calore del corpo di Iris accanto a sé da poter abbracciare, aveva scoperto che l’altra piazza del grande letto era vuota e fredda.  
Aveva sbattuto le palpebre impastate dal sonno un paio di volte cercando di mettere a fuoco la cosa, rendendosi conto anche del piacevole rumore della pioggia che impattava contro le foglie degli alberi fuori dalla finestra e contro i tetti, quasi come se fosse una ninna nanna. Quando si fu seduto sul bordo del letto ed ebbe guardato oltre la porta-finestra che conduceva al balcone, il respiro gli si mozzò in gola per la dolorosa sorpresa. Trasse un profondo sospiro e recuperò la sua giacca di pelle, apprestandosi a raggiungere sua moglie fuori che, sicuramente, di lì a poco si sarebbe beccata un accidente.  
Iris, seduta sulla balaustra del balcone con le ginocchia tirate al petto e lo sguardo vacuo fisso in un punto non meglio specificato tra i palazzi di Komugi, ebbe un sussulto quando smise di sentire la fresca carezza della pioggia sciroppata sulla sua testa e sul resto del suo corpo. Reclinò il capo all’indietro e sorrise in direzione di suo marito che, dietro di lei, teneva sollevata sulle loro teste la sua larga giacca di pelle impermeabile mentre la fissava con uno degli sguardi più morbidi e amorevoli che gli avesse mai visto fare. Si domandò per un attimo se fosse stato solo suo il privilegio di poter ammirare tanta bellezza, ma era alquanto sicura della risposta.  
\- Credo che abbia più zucchero tu addosso adesso che tutti i donuts che ho mangiato oggi – ironizzò Katakuri, lasciando un bacio sui suoi capelli completamente fradici.  
Iris incurvò splendidamente le labbra in una debole risata: - Immagino proprio di sì.  
Il Comandante rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, intenerito e intristito allo stesso tempo dallo sguardo malinconico di sua moglie, fisso su qualcosa che lui non riusciva a vedere. Maledisse il suo Haki che, in momenti come quello, gli sembrava davvero troppo limitato. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per sapere tra quanto tutto ciò sarebbe finito, quando avrebbe rivisto felice la donna che amava.  
\- Allora, - disse, poggiando il mento sul capo della donna – ti è venuta improvvisamente voglia di farti una doccia all’aperto o c’è qualcosa di cui desideri parlare?  
Iris ridacchiò ancora, smettendo di pensare per un momento a cosa stesse facendo e dove fosse il curioso bambino dai capelli neri a cui aveva salvato la vita e concentrandosi invece sulla dolcezza con cui suo marito cercava di farsi dire cosa non andasse. Avrebbe davvero voluto saperlo anche lei.  
\- Ho paura di addormentarmi – rivelò all’improvviso, percependo chiaramente il petto del marito contro la sua schiena smettere di muoversi. Aveva smesso di respirare.  
\- Ho pensato che la pioggia potesse essere un buon modo per tenermi sveglia.  
Katakuri strinse inconsciamente la presa sulla propria giacca. Si sentiva di morire, ma non l’avrebbe mai dato a vedere. Non a lei, non in quella situazione.  
\- E questo ti è sembrato un buon motivo per lasciare il nostro letto e venire qui a prenderti l’influenza? – le chiese, spostandole una ciocca di capelli di lato e voltandole il viso per poterla guardare negli occhi – Smettere di dormire non servirà a far sparire magicamente quello che ti spaventa – continuò, lasciando che la sua parte più pragmatica e razionale prendesse piede. Era fatto così, ere l’unico modo che conosceva per essere d’aiuto.  
La fata, dal canto suo, sentì una strana sensazione di amarezza montarle nel petto. Farlo preoccupare era l’ultima delle cose che voleva, ma d’altra parte si chiedeva quanto restare al suo fianco e agitarsi convulsamente nel sonno fosse meglio: - I-io… - balbettò incerta, senza che sapesse davvero come spiegare quello che provava – Mi sento come… come se fossi intrappolata. Ho vissuto gran parte della mia vita inconsapevole di ciò che ho passato, ma adesso mi sembra che tutto il peso, il dolore e il senso di colpa per quella notte mi sia piombato addosso tutto in una volta – spiegò, sentendo il bisogno di piangere ma senza che nessuna lacrima lasciasse i suoi occhi – Mi sento intrappolata nella mia stessa testa. Sono schiacciata da qualcosa più grande di me e non so come fare per rialzarmi. E non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in debito e di chiedermi perché proprio io sia stata salvata. Perché io sì e mia sorella no. E’ solo per colpa mia che Fleur è morta, Kata.  
Katakuri ascoltava in silenzio il suo sfogo, comprendendola meglio di quanto lei potesse sapere e malgrado la differenza tra i loro vissuti. Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire sentirsi in colpa per aver fatto del male a qualcuno che si ama senza averne l’intenzione. Quello che aveva provato il giorno in cui Bruleè era stata ferita era stato il dolore più logorante che avesse mai provato, ancora più di quando si era procurato le cicatrici sulle guance. Capiva quello che stava passando sua moglie, erano entrambi bambini quando la crudeltà di un mondo molto più grande di loro li aveva travolti come un uragano.  
\- Tutto ciò che è stato fatto alla mia famiglia quella notte è come se fosse stato fatto direttamente a me. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, sento ancora le loro grida nelle orecchie, le ferite nella carne e il sudicio tocco di quei pirati sul mio corpo…  
Prima che potesse continuare, Katakuri lasciò cadere la giacca sul pavimento per poterla avvolgere in un forte abbraccio consolatore, incurante della pioggia martellante che stava interamente ricoprendo i loro corpi: - Non puoi cambiare il passato, Iris – disse fermamente, ma con una voce leggera come una carezza – Non c’è niente che tu possa fare per tornare indietro e non è nemmeno giusto che tu lo faccia. Tutti fanno delle scelte, ciascuno di loro ha fatto delle scelte quella notte che vanno rispettate. Le tue sorelle hanno scelto di loro spontanea volontà di proteggerti, tu non hai colpa per questo.  
Iris sentì il pizzicore negli occhi delle lacrime che non riuscivano più ad essere trattenute, mimetizzandosi con lo scrosciare della pioggia battente sul suo viso. Le braccia di suo marito la sollevarono di peso dalla balaustra e la adagiarono sul materasso, incuranti del fatto che lo sciroppo sulla loro pelle e sui loro vestiti si stesse espandendo come un’aura sulle lenzuola. Il Comandante si inginocchiò ai lati del corpo di sua moglie e le asciugò le lacrime con dei dolci baci: - Ora sei al sicuro qui con me, ciò che è passato resta passato – continuò in un caldo sussurro, posando i palmi aperti sulle sue gambe per risalire lungo i fianchi fino al suo viso in carezze gentili – Ed è questo, il mio, l’unico tocco che sentirai sul tuo corpo da questo momento in avanti.  
Iris sentì il corpo vibrare per il contatto della propria pelle con le sue mani grandi e straordinariamente delicate, mentre le lacrime cadevano sempre più copiose man mano che suo marito le asciugava con le labbra. Dentro di sé, pur devastata dalle emozioni che imperversavano in quei giorni nel suo animo, la sua parte razionale sapeva e accettava che lui avesse ragione. Le sue lacrime non erano dettate più dalla tristezza, bensì dal sollievo di avere accanto qualcuno che le ricordava che bisognava accendere la luce negli attimi più tenebrosi, piuttosto che lasciarsi trascinare da essi.  
Gli sorrise e gli avvolse le gambe attorno al busto, sollevando le braccia per permettergli di sfilarle la maglietta fradicia e sfiorarle con le labbra ogni centimetro di pelle bagnata. Gli prese poi il volto tra le mani e lo baciò con passione, necessitando con urgenza di assaporare le sue labbra addolcite dalla pioggia zuccherina piuttosto che il sapore salato delle proprie lacrime.  
E il Comandante non poté far altro che ricambiare quel bisogno e accarezzare il suo corpo con tutta la devozione di cui era capace, ripromettendosi che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per sollevarle di dosso il peso di un passato impietoso e inesorabile che la stava schiacciando.  
Strinse forte al petto quell’esile donna – che celava in sé una forza straordinaria - mentre fondeva il proprio respiro, anima e corpo al suo, desiderando con tutto se stesso che quei gesti e tutto il suo amore potessero bastare a cancellare l’autocommiserazione, anestetizzare il suo dolore e restituirle la pace.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Pioveva a dirotto come non aveva piovuto da settimane, forse mesi, e Gray era bagnato fradicio. Josef l’aveva sbattuto fuori costringendolo a dare inizio alla sua messinscena scegliendo appositamente quella giornata: nessuno avrebbe mai resistito al suo bel faccino indifeso o avrebbe avuto il fegato di cacciarlo via in una giornata del genere. L’ironia contraddittoria di quella situazione gli appariva evidente, ma Josef aveva sempre avuto gusto per i melodrammi.  


_\- E’ una cosa folle. Non funzionerà mai! – aveva provato ad obiettare, guadagnando solo il sorriso serafico e quasi eccitato dell’uomo che, avendo smesso di scribacchiare qualcosa su un quaderno, sembrava pregustare con così largo anticipo cosa sarebbe scaturito da tutto il suo sottile ed elaborato piano._  
_\- Ti assicuro che funzionerà, Gray. E’ la moglie di uno dei Comandanti Sweet e nonostante questo ha rischiato tutto pur di salvarti, mentendo a dei soldati. Giocati bene le tue carte e ti assicuro che funzionerà._  
_\- E cosa faccio con il marito? E Big Mom?!_  
_Josef si alzò dalla scrivania e gli si fece più vicino, sollevando un braccio per accarezzarlo sulla testa prima che Gray si scostasse rudemente da quel contatto indesiderato: - Non saranno un problema se rivelerai loro la tua stupenda trasformazione. Conoscendo l’imperatrice, non saprà resistere._  
_Il corvino storse il naso. La sua trasformazione non era stupenda, era un disgustoso_ abominio _: - No. Non voglio mostrare loro quella cosa._  
_\- Allora sarà meglio che ti dia da fare per sfruttare al massimo i vantaggi che la tua tenera età ti concede._  
_Non ebbe risposta._  
_\- Te lo ricordi, Gray, il nostro “_ patto tra gentiluomini” _? Vero?_  
_Eccome se lo ricordava. Lo ricordava anche troppo bene. Un patto col diavolo non per stare meglio, ma semplicemente per stare meno peggio: - Mi farai uccidere alla fine, me lo sento – ribatté il minore, abbassando lo sguardo sconfortato e con le spalle al muro._  
_Un altro sorriso sinistro arricciò le labbra sottili dell’uomo: - Caro Gray, io non potrei mai ucciderti. Tutto ciò che desidero è_ perfezionarti _._  
_Il bambino abbassò le spalle e irrigidì i muscoli di tutto il corpo. Ancora una volta, non aveva scelta: - Sei ripugnante._  
_\- Tu lo sei quanto me, mio prezioso Gray. Lo sei tanto quanto me._  


Con uno sguardo sepolcrale, decise di affrettare il passo verso l’elegante villa che tutti su Komugi riconoscevano almeno per sentito dire. Da un lato, il lato che si preoccupava della salvaguardia personale e dell’amor proprio, sperava che le cose andassero come Josef aveva ipotizzato, ma quella parte di lui che aveva ancora mantenuto una dignità e che cercava bene o male di non piegarsi alla volontà di qualcuno che lo manipolava solo per interesse personale pregava che qualcosa andasse per il verso sbagliato.  
Quando fu giunto davanti all’abitazione del secondogenito maschio di Big Mom sollevò il braccio in procinto di aprire la finestra socchiusa dal quale era scappato due giorni prima, ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Con l’arto sospeso a mezz’aria, investito dalla pioggia incessante che gli si riversava addosso, un ultimo senso di profondo rimorso lo colpì come uno schiaffo sul viso.  
Si sentiva un verme per quello che aveva accettato di fare, sua madre si sarebbe vergognata di lui. E lui si vergognava di se stesso da così tanto tempo che gli sembrò strano preoccuparsene in quel momento.  
\- No. Al diavolo, non faccio certe porcate – si disse tra sé e sé, girando sui tacchi per tornare da dove era venuto e mandare a fanculo Josef e il suo progetto del cazzo. Ecco, sua madre non avrebbe apprezzato nemmeno le parolacce, ma quando cresci per metà in mezzo ad una strada e per metà trattato o come un oggetto o come una cavia non sei molto motivato a prestare attenzione al linguaggio e al _savoir-faire_.  
Ancora una volta, qualche vocina subdola dentro di sé bloccò, stavolta, i suoi piedi.  
“Come credi di sopravvivere senza le caramelle di Josef? Perché di certo non ne avrai mai più se non bussi a quella porta. La sofferenza è terrificante, Gray” disse quella voce dannata, facendogli montare dentro una rabbia che lo avrebbe spinto a trasformarsi se non si fosse controllato. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. La sua mente, senza che lui lo volesse, lo riportò a pensare agli effetti dell’astinenza, al dolore lacerante che lo portava a desiderare di strapparsi la carne dalle ossa, alla violenza di cui poteva essere capace inconsapevolmente, che lo avrebbe spinto ad uccidere chiunque si fosse trovato davanti per poi pentirsene. Serrò la mascella a quel pensiero e strinse i pugni. Cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi tutto quello?  
Era colpa di quel bastardo di gas se si trovava in quella situazione. Era solo colpa sua se quel suo corpo abominevole era stato reso schiavo di quella maledetta droga violacea. Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto uccidere qualcuno in tutta la sua vita. Aveva giurato a se stesso che lo avrebbe fatto un giorno, quando sarebbe diventato più forte e, soprattutto, quando avrebbe smesso di aver così fottutamente paura di lui.  
“Che tu possa bruciare tra le fiamme dell’inferno, _Caesar_ ”.  
Ridacchiò con amarezza a quel pensiero, riflettendo sul fatto che lo avrebbe comunque raggiunto negli inferi presto o tardi. Il conto va saldato in un modo o nell’altro, quindi al diavolo i rimorsi e i sensi di colpa. Tanto valeva cercare di vivere il resto della sua pusillanime e abbietta vita senza soffrire ancora di più. Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo faceva: non sentiva alcun motivo per essere così attaccato alla vita, eppure non riusciva a lasciarla andare. Voleva che almeno la sua morte, quando sarebbe giunta, ne fosse valsa la pena.   
Quella donna, Iris, non meritava di certo quello che lui avrebbe permesso che Josef le facesse, però pensava anche, piuttosto egoisticamente, che nemmeno lui si era meritato quello che gli era stato fatto. E la parte del suo animo che lo stava implorando urlante di salvaguardare dignità e riconoscenza venne accantonata e messa sotto chiave. Pur così piccolo, era stato spezzato in così tanti piccoli pezzi da aver smesso di sperare che qualcuno li raccogliesse per lui. Quindi al diavolo tutto.  
Girò sui tacchi ancora una volta e si diresse a passo convinto verso la casa, entrò dalla finestra con un salto e mise su lo sguardo più carezzevole, delicato e disgustosamente finto di cui fosse capace. La straordinaria bravura nell'arte della recitazione l’aveva ereditata dalla madre, anche se dubitava che sarebbe stata contenta del modo in cui l’adoperava.  
  
  
Non sentì molte voci provenire dalle altre stanze, ma era sicuro che ci fosse qualcuno. In realtà non sarebbe stato sorpreso se i coniugi avessero lasciato la finestra aperta una volta usciti: chi sarebbe stato così idiota da fare irruzione in casa di uno dei Comandanti _Sweet_? Si chiese quindi cosa fossa Josef in tal senso: un grandissimo idiota disposto a rischiare il tutto per tutto o una mente sottile, brillante e acuta? Non avrebbe saputo dire davvero dove finiva l’una e cominciava l’altra.  
Girò la maniglia della porta della camera con discrezione, facendo sbucare fuori la testa per controllare la situazione: vide la domestica sparire in una stanza in fondo al corridoio, mentre Iris gli dava le spalle in cucina e del marito e del cuoco non vi era traccia. Silenziosamente e con il passo felpato si fece più vicino alla donna, le cui grandi ali ricadevano sulla schiena come se fossero state un mantello trasparente.  
\- Ciao Iris! – esclamò all’improvviso, forzando ancora quel mezzo sorriso che sperava rendesse naturale quella recita da strapazzo. Non avrebbe mai funzionato.  
La fata lanciò un grido e si voltò di scatto, posando entrambe le mani sul lavandino alle sue spalle e con il viso stravolto dal soprassalto: - Gray!  
Il viso della donna si distese dallo stupore e da un barlume di felicità quando metabolizzò il fatto che fosse proprio lui, vegeto e decisamente più ringalluzzito rispetto a come era sparito. Non riusciva a crederci, non credeva lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Il suo grido aveva richiamato l’attenzione del marito e dei due domestici, i quali si precipitarono immediatamente in cucina. Al corvino non sfuggì lo sguardo bieco che Katakuri gli stava rivolgendo, a metà tra la sorpresa e lo scetticismo, tuttavia cercò di ignorarlo e tornò a rivolgersi alla fata.  
\- Gray – ripeté lei, sorridendogli e avvicinandoglisi timidamente – Sei ritornato.  
Il bambino frugò velocemente nella tasca della giacca e ne trasse fuori un oggetto argenteo e luccicante, sollevandolo il più possibile all’altezza del viso di lei e sorridendo di più, nonostante il suo sorriso fosse mitigato dai tratti duri e piuttosto aspri che il suo sguardo aveva assunto nel corso del tempo: - Per te. Per ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me. Ti devo la vita, Iris.  
La donna sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sorpresa oltre misura per il suo gesto. Tese la mano e raccolse l’oggetto che il bambino le porgeva, storcendo il naso quando realizzò di cosa si trattasse: - Oh, Gray. Dove l’hai preso questo?  
Katakuri, silenzioso e impenetrabile, si affiancò a sua moglie e le tolse gentilmente di mano quel piccolo regalo: era una collana d’oro bianco con appesa una preziosa acquamarina che si sarebbe abbinata perfettamente ai capelli di sua moglie. Un gioiello del genere doveva valere almeno tremila berry.  
\- Non c’è problema. Nessuno si è accorto di nulla.  
La fata sospirò e si inginocchiò sul pavimento per avere il viso all’altezza del suo: - Gray, è bellissimo. Davvero. Ma non devi rubare più, capito?  
Katakuri spostò lo sguardo dalla pietra su sua moglie, chiedendosi se credesse davvero che qualcuno che rubava probabilmente da sempre avrebbe smesso solo perchè lei glielo aveva chiesto gentilmente. Sua moglie era una donna sveglia e brillante, senza ombra di dubbio, ma il Comandante pensava anche che il fatto che fosse stata sola per così tanto tempo l’avesse resa incredibilmente ingenua sul funzionamento di certe cose.  
\- Tanto sta meglio su di te, in ogni caso. E poi volevo trovare davvero un modo per ringraziarti – rispose Gray, tremando impercettibilmente per la presenza di quell’uomo mastodontico e pericoloso a pochi centimetri. Percepiva il suo sguardo indagatore e tagliente con la stessa intensità di un tizzone ardente sulle carni e, anche se non l’avrebbe dato mai a vedere, era terrorizzato sul serio dal fatto che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo da un momento all’altro. La sua fama era nota a chiunque in tutti i mari, dopotutto, per quanto sua moglie asserisse il contrario.  
La risata delicata di Iris lo distrasse dalla paura, riportandolo davanti a lei come una gentile carezza. Era innegabile l’effetto che quella donna riusciva ad avere su di lui, riusciva a placarlo come non gli era mai successo prima. Persino il sorriso sincero che gli stava rivolgendo in quel momento bastò a fargli provare un senso di tepore nel petto: - Beh, immagino che tu non possa più riportarlo da dove l’hai preso – gli disse ridacchiando appena – Comunque non dovevi ringraziarmi. Era solo mio dovere fare qualcosa per te – continuò, sollevando un braccio per spostare una ciocca dei suoi capelli neri e gocciolanti dal suo viso – E la prossima volta puoi anche bussare anziché entrare dalla finestra. Per poco non mi prendeva un colpo.  
“La _prossima_ volta?” pensò Katakuri adocchiando Iris con occhi sottili. Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare, ma si sbagliava di grosso se pensava che l’avrebbe lasciata fare in quella situazione.  
\- Iris – la richiamò, atono e inflessibile.  
La fata si voltò verso di lui, trovandosi il suo sguardo rigido e ben poco benevolo piantato su di sé. Un brivido le percorse la schiena a quello sguardo che non prometteva niente di buono.  
\- Ho bisogno di parlarti. Da solo – asserì perentorio, dandole le spalle per dirigersi verso la biblioteca della casa. La fata si morse il labbro e cercò aiuto nello sguardo dei due domestici, i quali si limitarono a fare spallucce. Avevano ben poca voce in capitolo loro, doveva vedersela da sola con le ramanzine di suo marito.  
Si rialzò e sospirò sonoramente: - Sei bagnato come un pulcino, Gray – gli disse con una mano posata sulla spalla, sotto la quale riuscì a percepire il suo piccolo corpo tremare – Vai con Rose mentre io e mio marito parliamo, ok? Ti farà fare una doccia calda e ti darà degli abiti asciutti. Ne abbiamo, vero? – chiese alla donna dall’aspetto rassicurante che gli si era affiancata.  
\- Sì, certo che ne abbiamo – rispose questa, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e sospingendolo gentilmente verso il bagno mentre Iris scompariva, sorridente, oltre la porta della biblioteca. Corrugò le sopracciglia preoccupato alla vista del suo sorriso, che aveva solo il palese scopo di cercare di tranquillizzarlo. Non conosceva abbastanza il figlio di Big Mom da sapere cosa le avrebbe detto o fatto, o come avrebbe preso le sue intenzioni. Josef gli aveva assicurato che quell’uomo era capace di tante cose, ma se c’era una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto era nuocere alla sua famiglia, inclusa ovviamente sua moglie. Diceva che chiunque su quell’isola era a conoscenza di quanto si impegnasse per proteggerla, di quanto la amasse e quanta considerazione avesse di lei. Diceva che era proprio questo dettaglio che avrebbe fatto sì che tutto funzionasse, e lui non poté che sperare che avesse ragione. Si sentiva una carogna, magari lo era sul serio, ma sperava davvero di fare meno danni possibile con lei perché non era giusto che stesse male per colpa sua. Era vero che non aveva altra scelta se voleva sopravvivere, ma la vita degli altri voleva rovinarla il meno possibile.  
  
Quando Iris richiuse la porta della biblioteca alle sue spalle, il sorriso svanì immediatamente dal suo volto nel momento in cui si fu voltata per essere faccia a faccia con suo marito, che la fissava severo con le braccia incrociate e il bacino poggiato contro il grande tavolo in pregiato legno scuro di noce.  
\- Perché ho come l’impressione che stia per sorbirmi una lunga paternale? – chiese la donna incrociando le braccia, con il suo solito tono irriverente a cui Katakuri era ormai abituato durante le loro discussioni. Non erano mai stati facili i dibattiti con quella lingua lunga di sua moglie: adorava da matti il fatto che fosse capace di tenergli testa a quel modo, ma talvolta era così _frustrante_ averci a che fare.  
\- Cosa stai cercando di fare, Iris? Credevo avessimo un accordo.  
La ragazza sbuffò: - Lo so che avevamo un accordo. Faccio solo la cosa più logica, cerco solo di aiutare un bambino a cui ho salvato la vita.  
Il Comandante si portò una mano sugli occhi a massaggiarsi le sopracciglia aggrottate: - Possibile che tu sia così ingenua? La siepe del nostro giardino è alta quattro metri e larga uno, come puoi non domandarti come abbia fatto a superarla un ragazzetto alto un metro e venti con una pallottola infilata nella pancia?! Per non parlare del comportamento assurdo di quel diavolo del tuo gatto.  
\- Non ha importanza come abbia fatto e come si comporti un gatto, Katakuri! – ribatté la fata alzando un po' il tono della voce. A lei non importavano affatto certi dettagli, li considerava superflui. Si chiedeva cosa lui si aspettasse esattamente che facesse: - Ma cosa dovrei fare, secondo te? Buttarlo fuori di casa con questo tempo? Ha solo otto anni!  
\- Non significa nulla la sua età, Iris, dovresti saperlo anche tu ormai. Io ne avevo dieci quando ho fatto a pezzi gli uomini che avevano sfregiato mia sorella. Tutti diventiamo adulti abbastanza in fretta da fare delle scelte e accettarle – sibilò il rosso con occhi sottili e accesi, sostenendo lo sguardo di lei che, a quella frase, divenne livido per il disappunto.  
\- Proprio tu mi parli di scelte, Katakuri? – chiese avvicinandosi lentamente, sollevando il capo per poterlo guardare costantemente negli occhi – Di’ un po', tu a quanti anni hai _scelto_ che saresti diventato un pirata? O meglio, quanti anni avevi quando hai dovuto _accettare_ di essere stato messo al mondo esclusivamente per essere al servizio di tua madre?  
Il rosso sentì le vene della fronte pulsare. Nessuno era mai stato capace di instillare dentro di lui un così elaborato cocktail di emozioni disparate: - Questo non ha niente a che fare con me.  
\- Oh, io credo proprio di sì, invece! – esclamò la fata con voce graffiante. Come poteva non rendersi conto di quanto la situazione fosse la stessa? – Lui non ha avuto scelta esattamente come non ne hai avuta tu. Se è abituato a fare quello che fa è perché non ha altra scelta per sopravvivere. Ha solo provato a ringraziarmi usando l’unico modo di cui è a conoscenza, molto probabilmente.  
\- Iris, cosa ti aspetti che faccia esattamente? Sono il pirata di un imperatore, questa non è la casa del buon samaritano. E soprattutto _io_ non sono un buon samaritano. A volte mi chiedo se tu te ne ricordi.  
La donna si allontanò un po’ da lui e serrò i denti, chiudendo per un momento gli occhi per organizzare i pensieri. Sapeva perfettamente che il modo in cui Katakuri si comportava con lei e con i suoi fratelli non era affatto lo stesso verso il resto del mondo. Era sempre andato bene così, capiva il ruolo che l’uomo aveva all’interno della ciurma e della famiglia e riteneva di non possedere alcun diritto per giudicarlo. Ma anche lui doveva comprendere la sua di personalità, anche lui doveva sforzarsi di giungere ad un compromesso, sebbene fosse estremamente difficile considerando quanto entrambi fossero testardi e risoluti.  
\- Io non lo so – ammise, tornando a guardarlo – Ma è solo un bambino, Katakuri. Gli ho promesso che avrebbe riabbracciato sua madre prima di sapere che non ha più nessuno al mondo. E’ completamente solo. E’ così… triste.  
Katakuri sospirò profondamente: - Non è né il primo né l’ultimo. Tu sei stata completamente sola per due secoli e sei stata capace di fartene una ragione, così come sono stato capace di farmene una io. Siamo tutti soli in questo mondo nauseante.  
A quelle parole, sorprendentemente per il Comandante, Iris spalancò le palpebre: - Tu… cosa?  
Non poteva averlo detto davvero. Non poteva _credere_ davvero a quello che diceva.  
\- Che diritto hai tu di dire una stronzata simile?  
Katakuri si sforzò di trattenere la sua sorpresa per quello che gli avrebbe detto. Non gli era mai sembrata così arrabbiata prima d’ora. Neanche durante la litigata il giorno della nascita di Pez, nemmeno il primo giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuta. Era accesa dall’ira.  
La fata gli fu ad un passo con poche falcate e gli afferrò il bavero della giacca nera per portarlo al suo livello: - Ma si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa, Katakuri?! Tu mi vieni a parlare di solitudine? Cosa ne sai tu se io mi sia fatta una ragione o meno di essere stata sola per tutto quel tempo? Sai prevedere quello che dirò ma non mi sai ancora leggere nella testa! Io mi sono ritrovata sola perché credevo di aver perso una famiglia che mi ha amata. Tu, invece, solo non lo sei mai stato! Tu avevi Peros, avevi i tuoi gemelli e Compote, avevi Bruleè! Non eri solo all’epoca e non lo sei tanto meno adesso che hai anche me! Tu hai sempre avuto costantemente qualcuno che ti voleva bene e si preoccupava per te, solo che sei troppo ottuso e occupato ad annullarti completamente per riversarti addosso la responsabilità di ogni fottutissima cosa che ti circonda per rendertene conto!  
Katakuri era ammutolito. Non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, non riusciva nemmeno a respirare. La lingua di Iris sapeva lenire come il più miracoloso degli unguenti ma sapeva anche tagliare come il più affilato dei coltelli. E, quando lo faceva, possedeva una mira spaventosa.  
_“Katakuri, se nasconderai la tua bocca riuscirai a farti degli amici”_  
_“Non ne ho bisogno. Questo sono io. Prenderò a calci in culo chiunque riderà di me”_  
Per qualche motivo, quella frase di Perospero gli ritornò in mente in quel momento dopo anni. Aveva sempre pensato che l’avesse detto per scherzare sul suo aspetto come tutti facevano, ma ora, a distanza di più di trent’anni, cominciò a pensare che quello fosse semplicemente il _consiglio_ preoccupato di un fratello maggiore.  
_“Fratellone, tu vai bene così come sei”_  
Quella frase pronunciata da Bruleè tra le lacrime risuonò come lo schiocco di un dolce bacio sulla fronte nella sua testa.  
Iris aveva ragione. Come sempre, aveva dannatamente ragione. E ancora una volta aveva dimostrato a se stesso quanto poco era capace di comprendere i propri sentimenti. Forse anche quelli degli altri non gli erano poi così cristallini come pensava.  
\- Scusami – mormorò flebilmente sua moglie alla vista del suo sguardo afflitto e perso nel vuoto, riportandolo con i piedi per terra – Non era mia intenzione offenderti.  
Katakuri la seguì con gli occhi sedersi al tavolo della biblioteca e massaggiarsi le tempie con le dita: - Quello che vorrei cercare di farti capire è che non sai quanto possa fare male non avere nessuno, Kata.  
Il rosso si limitò ad ascoltarla in silenzio. Era in momenti come quello che invidiava profondamente l’empatia di quella donna.  
\- Me lo hai detto tu stesso questa notte, prima che facessimo l’amore. Non posso cambiare il passato, ma almeno posso decidere del mio futuro. Tutti noi facciamo delle scelte. Le mie sorelle hanno scelto di proteggermi anche a costo della loro vita, poiché ero più debole di loro. Io sto scegliendo di cercare di proteggere a mia volta qualcuno più debole di me, è l’unico modo che ho per saldare il mio debito e ricambiare quel favore che ancora oggi mi sembra di non meritare.  
Il Comandante chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Era una questione di onore per lei. Nessuno poteva comprendere questo suo stato d’animo meglio di lui stesso. L’onore e le scelte vanno rispettate, sempre e comunque: - Cosa pensi di fare, quindi? – le chiese allora con un tono più morbido, cercando di andarle incontro per quanto la sua posizione gli permetteva.  
La fata gli sorrise dolcemente, commossa dal modo in cui stesse riuscendo a capire, seppur così lentamente, che tutto ciò che lei desiderava era poter camminare al suo fianco, alla sua stessa velocità: - Penserò a trovare per lui una sistemazione idonea. Me ne occuperò io, non interferirà con il tuo lavoro. Farò del mio meglio – gli promise, alzandosi in piedi per raggiungerlo e sfiorare con le dita il fianco tatuato – Per quanto ti sforzi di nasconderlo, per restare l’uomo perfetto e spietato per il bene delle persone a cui tieni, io riesco a vederti davvero, Kata. Sei la persona più compassionevole e gentile che io conosca, e mi dispiace che gli altri non possano amarti come meriti per questo.  
Katakuri sorrise a arrossì sotto la sciarpa per quelle parole. Non si era mai ritenuto un uomo così gentile, cercava solo di fare del suo meglio per garantire alla sua famiglia la vita più decente possibile, pur essendo assoggettato all’ombra e al volere di una madre che non si sforzava nemmeno la metà di quanto facesse lui. Eppure, in qualche modo Iris riusciva a renderlo migliore di così, smascherando qualità che non credeva nemmeno di possedere. Riusciva a far emergere il meglio dove tutto sembrava cercare di tirargli fuori il peggio.  
Fu nel momento in cui stava per risponderle che udì l’urlo femminile agghiacciante provenire dall’esterno della biblioteca, ancora confinato nella sua testa. Si svincolò dal tocco gentile di sua moglie e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza.  
  
Poco dopo che il figlio di Big Mom e sua moglie si erano allontanati, Gray era stato accompagnato in bagno dalla domestica che per tutto il tempo non aveva mai smesso di esaminarlo con attenzione.  
Una volta nella stanza, Rose si era piegata e, senza troppe cerimonie, aveva preso il volto del bambino e se lo era rigirato tra le mani, passando poi a sollevargli un po' la maglietta per valutare le condizioni della sua ferita. Gray la lasciò fare, malgrado il suo disappunto: - Dimmi piccolo, provi dolore se tocco qui? – chiese gentilmente la donna, premendo il pollice in corrispondenza della cicatrice rosea. Era pronta a somministrargli subito un anestetico se avesse ancora provato dolore. Non voleva vedere né lui né Iris soffrire ancora.  
\- N-no, solo un lieve fastidio.  
\- Benissimo. E qui? – domandò allora, spostando il dito più sopra per constatare se ci fossero problemi a livello della sua milza. Ottenuto un nuovo diniego, si spostò un’ultima volta più di lato verso il rene.  
\- Sono davvero miracolosi i poteri di Iris-sama. Sei stato davvero fortunato a trovare proprio lei, lo sai? – gli chiese con un largo sorriso, allontanandosi per prendere degli asciugamani e della biancheria pulita da un armadio bianco.  
Gray si morse il labbro e le sue palpebre tremarono impercettibilmente. Era certamente stato fortunato ad incontrare Iris, era lei ad essere stata toccata dalla malasorte nell’incontrare lui, piuttosto.  
Una morbida pressione sul suo stinco destro lo costrinse a guardare verso il basso. Il gatto della padrona di casa, Socrate, si stava strusciando contro di lui e spingeva le orecchie contro la sua gamba facendo le fusa.  
\- Oh, se ti infastidisce posso farlo andar via – propose Rose, prima di essere interrotta dal corvino che si piegò completamente sulle ginocchia per accarezzare l’animale con entrambe le mani: - No, è carino invece.  
\- Sei la prima persona con cui fa così. Iris-sama ha dovuto combattere per addomesticarlo almeno un po', mentre con noi e Katakuri-sama non vuole avere nulla a che fare!  
Gray ridacchiò di gusto. Chissà se lui sarebbe riuscito a renderlo mansueto.  
La donna lo osservò per un po' giocherellare, la sua espressione era totalmente rilassata e più calma rispetto a prima. Era la prima volta che vedeva quel bambino comportarsi effettivamente come un mite bambino, senza il suo tipico sguardo aspro e scostante. Il suo sesto senso le diceva che, sotto sotto, quello sguardo nascondesse qualcosa, così come anche il padrone di casa sembrava essersene accorto. Era davvero curiosa di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire con lui: era scontato che Iris volesse tenerlo con sé e non poteva certo biasimarla, era davvero troppo buona per non importarsene. Ma allo stesso tempo, aveva imparato a conoscere abbastanza bene il Comandante _Sweet_ da sapere che non sarebbe stato affatto facile convincerlo. Sarebbe dovuto servire qualcosa di eclatante affinché ciò accadesse. Era a conoscenza della scarsissima affettività dell’imperatrice e della distorta filosofia di vita della sua famiglia, all’interno della quale la fata, secondo lei, rappresentava la prima vera ventata di amore sincero e disinteressato che Katakuri avesse ricevuto.  
Fu interrotta da quei pensieri quando udì qualcuno bussare alla porta di casa. Quando suo marito Victor l’aprì, riconobbe subito la voce ferma di Charlotte Smoothie.  
Rise tra sé e sé: aveva pensato al diavolo ed erano spuntate le corna.  
\- Aspetta qui Gray. Non uscire finché non sarò tornata – disse a quel punto la donna, lasciando la stanza e chiudendo la porta. Katakuri-sama non sarebbe certo stato contento di far sapere di quel bambino ad un altro membro della sua famiglia…  
\- Smoothie-sama, che piacere!  
La bellissima e altissima donna dalle lunghe gambe ricambiò il saluto con un cenno del capo, togliendosi il mantello per posarlo sull’appendiabiti e gocciolando acqua dai lunghi capelli bianchi: - Mio fratello è in casa?  
I due si lanciarono uno sguardo fugace vicendevolmente: - Ecco, - mormorò Victor – Katakuri-sama sta discutendo con sua moglie, in realtà…  
Smoothie inarcò perplessa un sopracciglio, facendo caso solo allora alla voce accesa e piuttosto riottosa di Iris che proveniva dall’altra stanza.  
\- Eccome se stanno discutendo – convenne la donna, maledicendo il suo pessimo tempismo.  
\- Forse Smoothie-sama desidera ripassare più tardi? Sono da parecchio lì dentro, sa – chiese Rose, sperando di invogliarla ad andar via senza successo. La Gambelunghe si diresse verso il lavello e strizzò i suoi lunghi capelli e _le sue stesse braccia_ per asciugarsi alla meglio: - Aspetterò.  
Victor lanciò un’occhiata fugace al bagno, pensando velocemente a come far uscire velocemente il bambino da lì nell’eventualità che la donna sospettasse qualcosa.  
\- Posso usare il bagno? – propose quest’ultima all’improvviso avviandosi verso la stanza prima ancora di aver ricevuto risposta.  
“Ma porca…”  
Rose le si parò davanti: - No! Non si può! – esclamò a braccia spalancate, in una reazione che fece assottigliare gli occhi del terzo Comandante _Sweet_ \- Vede il… il gatto. Sa come sono gli animali, ha rovesciato tutto il sapone sul pavimento e qualcuno ci potrebbe rimettere l'osso del collo. Mi dia solo un momento.  
Smoothie storse il naso e si sedette sul divano del soggiorno nell’attesa. Perché aveva come l’impressione che tutti in quella casa si stessero comportando in modo strano?  
Fu quando vide suo fratello maggiore spalancare di colpo la porta della biblioteca e uscirne trafelato seguito da Iris – entrambi stranamente sbiancati come un lenzuolo non appena l’ebbero vista - che udì l’urlo proveniente dal bagno.  
  
Gray attese che quella donna paffutella avesse richiuso la porta prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo piccolo amico peloso che lo fissava incuriosito. Si stese completamente sul pavimento e portò il suo viso alla stessa altezza del musetto del felino che gli annusava la faccia, facendogli il solletico sulle guance con i suoi lunghi baffi.  
Il bambino rise divertito: - So che è quello che pensi, ma ti assicuro che non siamo imparentati – sussurrò a Socrate, fingendo che lui potesse comprenderlo.  
In quella stanza, da solo in compagnia dell’unica forma di vita con cui sentiva di poter entrare per un attimo in “modalità bambino”, Gray commise l’errore più grande che avrebbe potuto fare. Si trasformò.  
Socrate indietreggiò di colpo quando lo vide cambiare forma, tuttavia parve abituarsi subito alla sua nuova presenza. Era sempre parecchio più grande di lui, ma vedendolo più _simile_ a sé non gli ci volle molto per farlo riavvicinare nuovamente ancora più curioso di prima. Gray, divertito per il modo in cui il felino gli girava intorno e lo annusava, sollevò la zampa anteriore e la premette sulla testolina dell’animale, volendolo provocare per vedere come avrebbe reagito.  
Non si lasciava andare facilmente a leggerezze del genere, ma ogni tanto persino lui sentiva il desiderio di tornare a fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare per la propria età, ossia giocare.  
Si accorse troppo tardi della porta che si riapriva. Era troppo tardi per ritrasformarsi di nuovo. Rose era davanti a lui, paralizzata sul posto dalla sua vista.  
Gray sentì il proprio sangue gelare nelle vene, il battito del cuore impazzito nel petto e spalancò i grandi occhi grigi, digrignando le zanne come reazione naturale alla paura. Indietreggiò e una delle sue ali rovesciò sul pavimento qualunque cosa ci fosse sui bassi armadi, impattando rumorosamente contro il vetro della doccia che per miracolo non andò in frantumi. La donna, impallidita come un cadavere, lanciò un grido acuto prima che lui avesse il tempo di fare qualcosa per impedirlo.  
“Non doveva andare così!” pensò terrorizzato, maledicendosi per la propria stupidità. Il danno era fatto. Il suo corpo era fuori controllo, pervaso dalla paura e dalla rabbia contro se stesso al punto che ritrasformarsi era impossibile.  
Non era mai riuscito a gestire bene la sua trasformazione se dominato da forti emozioni. Non c’era riuscito la prima volta che si era trasformato senza rendersene conto, non era riuscito a impedire che Josef lo venisse a sapere. Per quanto si fosse sforzato di tenere nascosta quella bestia raccapricciante, dominarla era sempre stato estremamente difficile.  
Riusciva a leggere la paura e l’orrore negli occhi della donna, lo stesso orrore che aveva provato lui stesso una volta guardatosi allo specchio. Si era sempre chiesto come facesse Josef a definirlo perfetto. Ai suoi occhi, quella creatura appariva perfetta semplicemente per ciò che la cosa gli avrebbe fruttato. Josef non lo vedeva davvero, Josef non vedeva nemmeno l’umano oltre la pelliccia. Josef vedeva solo la gloria e il riconoscimento che lui gli avrebbe portato.  
La verità, invece, era evidente negli occhi di chi ora lo stava guardando.  
Non sarebbero dovute andare così le cose. Una rabbia cieca gli stava togliendo il controllo. La mente di Gray parve andare in blackout.  
  
Katakuri accorse immediatamente in concomitanza con quell’urlo, spostò Rose di lato per toglierla dal suo raggio d’azione e spalancò gli occhi per quello che si trovò davanti.  
Laddove si sarebbe aspettato di trovare il bambino alto la metà di lui, si ritrovò una creatura che credeva dovesse esistere solo nella mitologia: era alto un metro e mezzo e lungo due; pelo nero e lucido con un leggerissimo accenno di criniera grigia a circondargli il collo; volto e zampe anteriori da leone, con lunghi denti aguzzi digrignati, pronto all’attacco; zampe posteriori da stambecco, così come le lunghe e spesse corna ricurve e solcate da fenditure anulari per tutta la loro lunghezza; e infine, più sorprendenti di tutti, due enormi ali aventi un pollice uncinato e quattro lunghe dita terminanti con un artiglio, tutte interconnesse da una membrana nera, e una lunga coda nera e squamata ricoperta da speroni bianchi sul dorso.  
\- Non può essere – mormorò attonito il Comandante prima di prevedere l’attacco.  
La bestia davanti a lui ruggì e si tirò indietro per darsi poi la spinta in avanti con l’intenzione di attaccarlo. Katakuri trasmutò istantaneamente il suo corpo in mochi e lo divise in due, cosicché l’attacco andasse a vuoto.  
Gray sarebbe rimasto confuso dalla cosa se solo fosse stato in grado di ragionare su quel che faceva.  
Ma ormai non pensava, agiva d’istinto.  
Una volta superato l’uomo, agitò la lunga coda speronata che avrebbe colpito Rose al centro del petto se solo il rosso non le si fosse messo davanti per bloccare l’impatto con le mani nude. Gray si svincolò presto dalla presa del Comandante e si allontanò, ritrovandosi davanti Iris e una donna altissima con una enorme, sottile e affilatissima spada sguainata.  
\- Ma questo che diavolo è?! – urlò Smoothie spalancando le palpebre, senza però perdere la sua fermezza e parando immediatamente con la sua spada un’uncinata delle ali di quella cosa, diretta esattamente sulla sua faccia.  
Iris non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, tutto era degenerato così velocemente da non averle lasciato il tempo di riflettere. Quando la Gambelunghe ebbe parato l’attacco, la creatura si voltò verso di lei e, con una rapidità straordinaria, le fu addosso, atterrandola. Per sua fortuna, Iris non mancava affatto di riflessi e tanto meno di forza, per cui incrociò le proprie braccia e le indurì completamente con l’Haki quando essa spalancò le fauci per provare ad azzannarla. In quel frangente, durato una frazione di secondo, la fata ebbe tempo a sufficienza per poterlo guardare negli occhi e riconoscere quelle iridi grigie.  
“Non ci credo! Gray!”  
Piegò una gamba al di sotto del ventre dell’animale e si diede la spinta col bacino e con l’altra gamba per ribaltarlo all’indietro e levarselo di dosso.  
Smoothie sollevò la spada sulla propria testa e si preparò a calarla in corrispondenza del collo della bestia.  
\- Ferma, Smoothie! Non farlo! – gridò la fata con quanta più forza possedesse prima di afferrare un soprammobile di metallo, caduto da una mensola quando il corpo di Gray vi aveva urtato contro, e lanciarlo con precisione contro la sua spada fino a produrre una scintilla, deviandone la lama.   
La donna si voltò allibita a guardarla: - Perché lo hai fatto, Iris?!  
Lo spostamento d’aria che percepì poco dopo, dovuto al nuovo contrattacco della creatura, fu sostituito in una frazione di secondo da suo fratello maggiore che gli si fu buttato addosso, tenendolo inchiodato a terra spingendolo dalle corna. Le ali e la coda di Gray, mosse all’impazzata, distrussero tutto quello che trovarono a tiro prima che Katakuri riuscisse a circondare interamente il suo corpo strabiliante e inconsueto con un duro e spesso strato di mochi. Si rialzò e si tolse dal suo corpo quando fu sicuro che la situazione fosse sotto controllo, asciugandosi un rivolo di sudore e facendosi più vicino alle due donne che osservavano la scena senza parole.  
\- Qualcuno mi può spiegare che accidenti sta succedendo qui dentro?! – sbraitò Smoothie dopo qualche secondo di pesante silenzio.  
\- Succede che c’è una _chimera_ in casa nostra – annunciò suo fratello, cercando di mascherare il suo profondo stupore mentre osservava il corpo del ragazzino cambiare forma di continuo, passando da uno stato all’altro per cercare di riacquisire il controllo di sé in un chiaro tentativo di calmarsi.  
“Ed ecco spiegato come ha oltrepassato la siepe… e il comportamento del gatto”  
Iris si voltò verso di lui, sconvolta in viso: - Non credevo esistessero davvero!  
\- Alcuni di noi lo pensavano anche delle fate prima di diversi mesi fa.  
\- Io ho bisogno di sedermi – confessò Smoothie sbattendo le palpebre esterrefatta, raggiungendo il tavolo per lasciarsi ricadere su una sedia.  
Iris si avvicinò lentamente al bambino, ancora mummificato dal mochi di suo marito ma tornato definitivamente in forma umana: - Gray… Ti senti bene? – gli chiese, avvicinando timorosa una mano per sfiorare i suoi capelli, temendo di poter peggiorare le cose.  
Il bambino la fissava spaventato, sembrava sul punto di piangere mentre si guardava intorno rendendosi conto della devastazione che aveva combinato nella stanza. Ringraziò che almeno non avesse fatto del male a nessuno: - M-mi dispiace tanto! Non volevo, non volevo davvero!  
“Ecco come tutto va a farsi fottere”, pensò Gray. Katakuri e la donna alta lo fissavano con cipiglio severo e quasi omicida, i due domestici si erano rintanati in un angolino terrorizzati da lui e Iris lo fissava tremante, palesemente preoccupata. Aveva fallito ancor prima di cominciare. Se non l’avessero ucciso loro quel giorno, l’avrebbe fatto Josef privandolo dell’NHC10 o rispedendolo su Punk Hazard, dove Caesar gli avrebbe iniettato altro siero fino a che non fosse morto come tutti gli altri.  
Era spacciato. Tutto era finito per colpa della sua stupidità.  
\- Dobbiamo portarlo da Mama – annunciò Katakuri di punto in bianco, guadagnandosi lo sguardo confuso e perplesso di Iris e quello indagatore di sua sorella. Un’uscita _singolare_ , non c’era che dire.  
Gray sbiancò, paralizzato dal terrore: "Lasceranno che sia l'imperatrice a uccidermi!".  
Smoothie si tolse il casco dalla testa e si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di riorganizzare i pensieri per capire da quale domanda cominciare a interrogare il fratello. E lei che aveva pensato che quella sarebbe stata una giornata tranquilla.  
– Direi che questo è ben più importante delle stupide e noiose questioni burocratiche per cui sono passata…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho un mal di testa assurdo, ma ce l’ho fatta incredibilmente.  
> Che dire, ormai ho deciso che piuttosto che esporre la campana di Josef e Gray tutta in una volta preferisco lasciare tante piccole molliche di pane alla Hansel e Gretel e sperare che tutto confluisca come dovrebbe, alla fine!  
> Se va a finire che invece non si capisce una cippa, vi prego, ditemelo cosicché possa rimediare! xD  
> Ci si vede (anche se non ci si vede) al prossimo capitolo, grazie di cuore a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui!  
> A presto, con tanto affetto <3  
> Yumi


	23. XXIII.  L'allievo della signora delle armi bianche

**_L'allievo della signora delle armi bianche_ **

Gray aveva sentito dire in giro che Big Mom fosse una donna spropositatamente grande, tanto da credere di essere preparato su cosa aspettarsi: aveva visto il suo avviso di taglia, era appena entrato nel gigantesco Whole Cake Chateau e aveva persino adocchiato la sua nave, la Queen Mama Charter, attraccata al porto di Whole Cake Island quando lui, Iris e i due Comandanti _Sweet_ vi erano sbarcati.  
Ma avercela di fronte dal vivo era _davvero_ tutt’altra cosa.  
Era pallido come un cadavere e la saliva non ne voleva sapere di scendere nella sua gola. Il respiro gli si era strozzato nel petto. Quella donna non era grande, era un colossale e terrificante titano a cui a malapena arrivava al polpaccio.  
Aveva smesso di sentire quello che Katakuri stava dicendo, non aveva fatto caso al terzo ed ultimo Comandante _Sweet_ , un uomo assurdo con delle micce accese nei capelli dalla forma incommentabile ed un mantello rosa a pois, che era stato richiamato dall’imperatrice per presenziare a quell’incontro. L’unica cosa di cui davvero riusciva a preoccuparsi era il non essere schiacciato come uno scarafaggio da quell’essere mastodontico, che lo fissava con crescente curiosità man mano che il figlio proseguiva nella spiegazione di chi fosse e perché fosse degno della sua attenzione.  
Era solo grazie alla presenza di Iris al suo fianco, l’unica nella stanza che gli fosse così vicino, se possedeva ancora quel minimo di autocontrollo necessario per non trasformarsi e dare di matto come era successo poche ore prima. Non voleva rischiare di ferirla, non voleva nuocere a nessuno.  
Iris, intanto, fissava suo marito con le braccia incrociate ed un cipiglio severo mentre snocciolava al suo capitano gli eventi che avevano condotto al ritrovamento di Gray – omettendo il fatto che sua moglie avesse spudoratamente mentito ai soldati scacchi della donna, che sicuramente non avrebbe preso bene la cosa - , preparando la madre pian piano alla rivelazione sconcertante di quello che il ragazzino fosse davvero.  
  
_\- Dobbiamo portarlo da Mama – annunciò Katakuri di punto in bianco, guadagnandosi lo sguardo confuso e perplesso di Iris e quello indagatore di sua sorella. Gray, invece, era semplicemente terrorizzato a morte da quell’iniziativa._  
 _Smoothie si tolse il casco dalla testa e si massaggiò le tempie: – Direi che questo è ben più importante delle stupide e noiose questioni burocratiche per cui sono passata._  
 _\- Scusami? – chiese Iris accigliata, scattando in piedi e facendoglisi più vicina – In che modo portare colui che ha appena provato ad attaccarci al cospetto di Linlin può essere coerente con quello di cui abbiamo parlato poco fa?_  
 _Smoothie spostò perplessa lo sguardo dall’una all’altro, mentre Katakuri sospirò: - Lo è dal momento che abbiamo scoperto che lui è una chimera, Iris – spiegò il rosso, indicando il bambino ancora avvolto nel mochi con un cenno del capo._  
 _\- Questo non cambia niente._  
 _\- Questo cambia tutto._  
 _\- Ma di che state parlando, voi due? – si intromise la Gambelunghe, seccata dall’essere stata tagliata fuori dalla conversazione – E’ naturale che lo porteremo da Mama! E’ una maledetta chimera, forse l’unica della sua specie! Mama fremerà di gioia quando lo saprà, è inestimabile!_  
 _La fata storse il naso. Accidenti a Smoothie e alla cieca fedeltà al suo capitano. Nemmeno suo marito gli era così ciecamente fedele, per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo e a rendersene conto._  
 _Quella scena le ricordò tanto il momento in cui fu lei stessa ad essere stata catturata e portata dall’imperatrice, che in quattro e quattr’otto aveva organizzato per lei un matrimonio combinato. Una situazione spiacevole sotto ogni punto di vista. Era restia a far sì che la cosa si ripetesse di nuovo con qualcun altro._  
 _\- E’ esattamente per questo che Mama deve sapere di lui – disse Katakuri parandosi tra sua sorella e sua moglie, chinandosi al livello delle orecchie di quest’ultima – Mama non permetterà mai che gli venga torto un capello, Iris. Il fatto che sia… quello che è lo mette automaticamente sotto la sua protezione. E’ il meglio che potessimo sperare._  
 _Iris si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per poterlo fissare negli occhi. Assottigliò lo sguardo quando si accorse della sua espressione indeformabile. Non le stava dicendo tutto._  
 _\- Dov’è la fregatura, Katakuri?_  
 _Non ricevette risposta._  
  
Vide chiaramente le palpebre di Linlin allargarsi pian piano, i suoi occhi illuminarsi di felicità e aspettativa quando suo marito arrivò al dunque.  
Non si sentiva per niente tranquilla. Big Mom era una donna capricciosa e manipolatrice, la sua considerazione delle specie come la sua o come quella di Gray non era poi così disinteressata come voleva far credere. E non nascose affatto quanto ciò la infastidisse terribilmente.  
Gray sussultò quando Big Mom gli si rivolse per la prima volta, piegandosi in avanti dal suo trono per avvicinare l’enorme viso a quello del bambino e studiarlo. Iris mosse istintivamente un ulteriore passo portandosi dietro di lui, pronta a intervenire.  
Sperò che il corvino non desse a vedere la sua comprensibile paura, così come aveva fatto lei. Se volevi sopravvivere a Big Mom – letteralmente - dovevi dimostrare di non esserle succube e non esserne spaventato. Iris lo aveva capito da sola nel corso del tempo, prima ancora di conoscere il terribile “ _Leave or Life_ ”. Se lei aveva bisogno di te o ti desiderava, salvo casi eccezionali, potevi stare pur certo che non avrebbe alzato un dito.  
Sorprendentemente per lei e per il resto dei Charlotte nella stanza, Gray sollevò il capo senza abbassare lo sguardo.  
\- E così tu saresti davvero una chimera? – domandò l’imperatrice, scrutandolo con ammirazione ma anche come se ci stesse provando gusto a metterlo in soggezione – Trasformati, voglio vederti con i miei occhi!  
Il corvino deglutì a vuoto quando si trovò il naso della donna, grande quanto un suo braccio, a qualche centimetro di distanza dalla propria fronte. Si voltò verso Iris, aspettando di vedere da lei un qualche segno di assenso. Lei riusciva a tranquillizzarlo in qualche modo, non sapeva come ci riuscisse.  
La fata gli sorrise e fece un cenno col capo, infondendogli sufficiente coraggio per spingerlo a trasformarsi, per la prima volta, davanti a qualcun altro che non fosse Josef.  
In un attimo, il corpo del bambino si fu tramutato in quell’incredibile ibrido tra un leone, uno stambecco e un drago.  
Big Mom indietreggiò sul suo trono stupefatta, non riuscendo a credere ai propri occhi. Il suo sguardo brillò dalla meraviglia come se avesse appena aperto un forziere contenente lo One Piece.  
\- Porca puttana! – esclamò Cracker esterrefatto avvicinandosi a quella creatura. Aveva raggiunto Mama e i suoi fratelli senza nemmeno sapere cosa diavolo ci stesse andando a fare. Katakuri gli aveva semplicemente detto che era una questione tale da necessitare l’approvazione di tutti i Comandanti _Sweet_. Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarsi una creatura mitologica.  
A Katakuri fece nuovamente un certo effetto assistere a quella trasformazione, così come fu per sua moglie e per Smoothie. Doveva ammetterlo, era bellissimo.  
Quel pelo nero così lucido, le scaglie nere adornanti la coda di drago e quelle ali così grandi, almeno dieci metri se completamente spalancate, le zampe toniche e agili di entrambi gli animali da cui deriva. Era forte, intimidatorio ed elegante allo stesso tempo.  
Linlin squittì eccitata quando la trasformazione fu completa: - E’ meraviglioso! Assolutamente magnifico!  
Avvicinò una delle sue grandi mani all’animale, ispezionando la sua coda spinata, allargando con delicatezza le ali nere artigliate, con quelle sottili ma resistenti membrane scure ricche di vasi e venature. Lo sguardo della chimera era penetrante, arrogante e minaccioso, non poi così dissimile da quello che aveva da umano.  
\- Waaaa! – esclamò incantato qualcuno poco lontano, facendo voltare tutti i presenti.  
\- E levati Fuyumeg! Voglio vedere anche io!  
\- Newsan! C’ero io prima!  
\- Bugiardo! Newishi stava dietro di me e di Nutmeg!  
Smoohie lanciò un’occhiata severa in direzione del decupletto di fratelli che avevano aperto la porta a filo per sbirciare all’interno della stanza. Non era nuova al fatto che le notizie girassero veloci all’interno della loro famiglia, soprattutto dal momento che li ebbero visti entrare nel castello in compagnia di un ragazzino dall’aspetto sinistro. La Gambelunghe raggiunse la porta con poche falcate e la richiuse, freddandoli con uno sguardo gelido.  
\- Ha solo un accenno di criniera scura attorno alla testa, che sia incompleta? – continuò Big Mom, con le gote arrossate per la felicità.  
\- Probabilmente lo è perché è ancora un bambino – osservò Katakuri.  
\- Aspetta, frena! – lo interrupe Cracker – Mi stai dicendo che crescerà ancora? Quanto potrà diventare grande allora?  
\- Chiedilo a lui, è qui presente apposta – gli fece notare Smoothie.  
\- Dimmi, Gray – disse Big Mom, allargando la bocca in un gigantesco ed inquietante sorriso – E’ un frutto _Zoan_ mitologico quello che hai mangiato?  
Quel tipo di frutti del diavolo erano ancora più rari dei _Rogia_. Linlin non poté non sorridere nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse stata terribilmente fortunata.  
Il corvino, tornato umano, deglutì a vuoto ancora una volta cercando di non darlo a vedere, tremendamente a disagio da quell’imponente presenza.  
\- Gray, - sussurrò la voce calma e delicata di Iris al suo orecchio, china su di lui con una mano sulla schiena – va tutto bene. Dille quello che hai detto a noi, coraggio.  
Trasse un respiro profondo: - Sì, è un frutto _Zoan_.  
Big Mom fece un cenno d’assenso, invitandolo a continuare.  
\- Sono cresciuto solo con mia madre fino all’età di cinque anni, prima che lei si ammalasse. Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre perché mia madre non voleva che io sapessi di lui. Diceva semplicemente che non fosse una brava persona.  
Cracker ascoltava attento, essendo l’unico tra i Comandanti a non aver ancora udito quella storia. Gli faceva sempre un po' strano sentir parlare di padri, non era un argomento di cui era consentito parlare molto all’interno della loro famiglia.  
\- Non abbiamo mai avuto molto di che vivere, io e mia madre. Lei faceva quel che poteva per avere il minimo indispensabile di cui sfamarci. Talvolta bastava, talvolta no, il villaggio dove vivevamo non aveva mai offerto grandi speranze in tal senso. Quando poi mia madre è morta, ho cominciato a rubare molto di più, spingendomi sempre più in là per potermi costruire un futuro decente, come avrebbe voluto lei, del resto… Fino al punto che quel piccolo villaggio divenne davvero troppo piccolo per continuare a farlo. Sono stato costretto a spostarmi più volte per non venire ucciso. E’ stato durante uno di questi spostamenti che ho trovato il frutto del diavolo, che ho rubato da dei tipi loschi insieme al loro denaro mentre dormivano. Avevo fame, non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa fosse.  
Katakuri osservava attentamente quel bambino che non distoglieva mai lo sguardo dagli occhi di Mama. Percepiva la sua paura, tuttavia riusciva a mascherarla piuttosto bene. Era evidente quanto fosse estremamente maturo per la sua tenera età.  
Un’infanzia brutalmente rubata. Proprio come la sua.  
\- Come hai fatto ad arrivare su Totto Land? – lo interruppe Cracker.  
Gray guardò storto in direzione di quell’uomo, non gradendo molto il suo tono indagatore e vagamente arrogante: - Su una nave cargo.  
Big Mom parve sorpresa.  
\- Durante i miei spostamenti, sono arrivato su un’isola su cui ho visto attraccata una nave su cui stavano caricando enormi partite di cibo. Erano le più grandi che avessi mai visto. Ho semplicemente pensato che il posto dove era diretta quella nave avrebbe certamente potuto sfamarmi. E così è stato, effettivamente.  
E, in effetti, Whole Cake Island era esattamente il posto dove nessuno sarebbe mai morto di fame. Persino alcuni degli edifici erano commestibili, non fu difficile per Big Mom credere a quello che gli era stato detto.  
\- Quando la nave ha attraccato sulla prima isola, Komugi, sono sceso perché stavo morendo di fame. La vista e l’odore di tutto quel pane mi hanno spinto a restare e i campi di grano sono un ottimo posto dove nascondersi senza dare nell’occhio.  
Bugie. Bugie infarcite da verità che rendevano il tutto perfettamente credibile. Da quello a cui Katakuri aveva assistito fin dal suo ritrovamento, nessuno dubitava che quel ragazzino avesse la stoffa – e le palle – di fare quello che aveva raccontato. Là fuori pullulava di pirati da due soldi dalla fortuna sfacciata di trovarsi tra le mani un frutto del diavolo che intendevano rivendere al miglior offerente[1] o con cui intendevano minacciare la Marina. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che se lo fossero fatti rubare sotto al naso da un marmocchio abbastanza sveglio e scaltro da infinocchiarli.  
Gray parve soddisfatto del buon esito di quel che aveva raccontato, sembravano averci creduto. Anche se, non meno importante, c’erano _un paio_ di non tanto piccoli e decisamente essenziali dettagli che aveva cautamente omesso di raccontare.  
Non poté evitare che gli tornasse in mente il vincolo che aveva, che gli sembrava così tanto un patto col diavolo. Probabilmente lo era davvero.  
  
_Quando si era guardato allo specchio la prima volta che era successo, durante la sua prima trasformazione, aveva provato orrore e paura. Era indietreggiato di scatto urlando, se non fosse che il suo urlo fosse riecheggiato nella stanza come un ruggito spezzato, immaturo. Urtò e rovesciò tutto quello che c’era sul piccolo comodino alle sue spalle, uno dei pochi oggetti che arredasse quel piccolo bagno disadorno, all’interno del dormitorio che condivideva con gli altri bambini. Il rumore sicuramente attirò l’attenzione dei suoi compagni, che iniziarono a bussare alla porta e a chiamare il suo nome._  
 _Per fortuna ebbe quel minimo di lucidità che gli permise di rendersi conto che non poteva farsi vedere sotto forma di quell’abominio. Nessuno doveva vedere quell’orrore!_  
 _Non riusciva a ritrasformarsi! Non aveva la più pallida idea di come avesse fatto, né del perché avesse quell’aspetto mostruoso, ma non sapeva più come tornare indietro. Più ci pensava, più pensava a cosa gli sarebbe successo se Josef o Caesar l’avessero scoperto e più il tremore gli si espandeva fin dentro le ossa._  
 _Su zampe malferme e col cuore che sembrava stesse per scoppiare per quanto batteva si fece più vicino alla porta e sollevò la grossa zampa felina per cercare di girare la chiave nella serratura. Per quanto ci provasse, la zampa scivolava sempre._  
 _Era fottuto. Gli veniva da piangere e urlare, ma cercò di non emettere un suono perché non sapeva che genere di suoni la sua gola bestiale avrebbe emesso._  
 _Senza sapere precisamente come, fece fuoriuscire uno dei suoi artigli retrattili da felino e lo infilò nell’impugnatura della chiave, riuscendo con un movimento molto goffo a serrare la porta._  
 _I bambini avevano smesso di richiamarlo, ma non gli importava. Doveva fare i conti con lo specchio e l’immagine che gli restituiva. Cosa cazzo gli avevano fatto?! Con che diritto lo avevano trasformato in quel mostro? Come si tornava indietro? Il terrore che avrebbe assunto quell’aspetto per sempre si fece strada nel suo cervello come un parassita si faceva strada nella carne dell’ospite._  
 _Cosa gli avrebbe fatto Caesar adesso? Gli esperimenti erano dolorosi. Il siero era quanto di più doloroso avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita. Così tanto che il marchio a fuoco sulla sua schiena sembrava solletico a confronto._  
 _Le lacrime scesero sul suo viso peloso. Era stanco di provare quel dolore._  
 _Sentiva un fastidioso intorpidimento nel corpo, che ancora doveva abituarsi a quella metamorfosi. Si gettò a terra, dandosi zampate addosso fino anche a ferirsi da solo con i suoi stessi artigli, tutto per cercare di tornare umano ma senza risultato._  
 _“Basta! Basta! Vai via, sparisci dalla mia vista!” diceva, o meglio pensava di dire. I ruggiti erano intramezzati dalle parole, non riusciva a controllare dove finissero gli uni e iniziassero gli altri._  
 _Non si accorse della chiave che veniva spinta dall’esterno fuori dalla serratura per ricadere a terra con un suono metallico, della porta che si apriva e di Josef che vi entrava. Era troppo spaventato per rendersi conto del resto, terrorizzato da quel dolore che sentiva ancor prima che gli venisse inflitto. Non si accorse dell’ago di siringa che gli si infilò nella coscia possente._  
 _Il corpo gli si fece pesante, le palpebre non volevano saperne di restare aperte. L’unica cosa che i suoi occhi annebbiati videro prima di perdere conoscenza fu il sorriso mefistofelico di Josef, disteso sul suo viso esterrefatto._  
  
_Quando si fu risvegliato, la prima cosa che fece fu guardarsi le mani. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando riconobbe le sue esili e carnose dita chiare, così come il suo viso glabro e il suo corpo mingherlino._  
 _La stanza in cui si trovava era molto più grande del dormitorio, molto più impersonale e senza i disegni storti e colorati affissi alle pareti. Comprese dove si trovava solo quando si accorse della presenza di Josef seduto su una sedia al suo capezzale: - Ben svegliato, Gray._  
 _Quell’uomo gli metteva i brividi. Josef sembrava adorarlo. Lo chiamava sempre “la mia cavia preferita”, al contrario di Caesar e di Monet, la donna con gli occhiali spessi e i capelli verdi che seguiva Caesar come un cagnolino, che lo detestavano. Non sapeva precisamente il perché, ma lo scienziato di gas sembrava acquisire una nuova carica quando toccava a lui per gli esperimenti. Ci provava più gusto a farlo soffrire. Lo detestava nonostante fosse l’unico che, dopo tutto quel tempo, riuscisse ancora a sopravvivere alle iniezioni di siero. Non che avesse idea di cosa quella dannata e dolorosa sostanza violacea dovesse fare al suo corpo, ma sembrava essere uno dei pochissimi che riuscisse a tollerarla, per quanto fallimentare._  
 _\- Che cazzo era quella cosa? Quello non ero io! Non posso essere io! – urlò il corvino scostando malamente il lenzuolo per scendere dal letto, precipitando sul pavimento non appena ebbe cercato di alzarsi. L’effetto del sedativo non era ancora finito._  
 _Josef lo prese per un braccio e lo aiutò a rialzarsi: - Eri proprio tu invece, Gray. Ha funzionato! – gli sussurrò con occhi lucidi dalla commozione, posandogli le mani sulle spalle ancora troppo piccole – Eri perfetto. Sono riuscito a trasformarti in una chimera!_  
 _L’unico che fosse mai riuscito a diventare tale senza tirare le cuoia._  
 _\- Mi viene da vomitare – mormorò il bambino con entrambe le mani sulla bocca, sorretto dallo scienziato che lo accompagnò in bagno._  
 _\- E’ solo il tuo corpo che si sta abituando alla sua nuova forma. Non mi sembra ancora vero che il mio frutto artificiale abbia funzionato. Non lo trovi straordinario? – gli chiese euforico, aspettandosi che lui condividesse il suo orgoglio._  
 _\- No! – esclamò Gray tra le lacrime, vomitando i propri succhi gastrici – E' disgustoso! Quella cosa era disgustosa! E adesso lo sono anche io!_  
 _\- Non dire sciocchezze._  
 _Stupido moccioso. Come poteva non rendersi conto della magnificenza di quello che era diventato? Quella non era più nemmeno scienza, era arte. Era quanto di più vicino ci potesse essere alla perfezione. E, soprattutto, era_ suo _._  
 _Caesar non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo. Ma restare a Punk Hazard con una chimera che non riusciva a controllare la sua forza era tremendamente rischioso. Ed era anche sicuro che l’uomo non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli finanche a vivisezionare la sua chimera per scoprire come avesse fatto a progettare uno Zoan così eccezionale che ne univa ben tre diversi, di cui uno mitologico. E questo persino Gray lo sapeva._  
 _\- Ti propongo un accordo, Gray – disse allora, inginocchiandosi accanto al bambino che stava rimettendo persino l’anima e non lo degnava di uno sguardo – Un patto di leale collaborazione. Qualcosa che ti permetterà di non rivedere Caesar mai più._  
 _A quel punto, Josef ebbe tutta la sua attenzione._  
 _\- Farei qualsiasi cosa per andar via da questa merda di posto!_  
 _\- Allora io ti porterò via di qui, Gray. E tu dovrai semplicemente fare tutto quello che io ti chiederò di fare. Se dico “salta”, tu salti. Se dico “spara”, tu spari. Obbedirai a tutto quel che ti dirò e lascerai che io continui le mie ricerche sulla tua trasformazione. Niente più siero, niente più dolore e niente più Caesar. Chiamiamolo così, un patto tra gentiluomini. Ci stai?_  
 _Gray accettò senza nemmeno pensarci. Non si aspettava trattamenti speciali, non si aspettava affetto da quell’uomo, né lo desiderava. Era pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa gli avrebbe chiesto. L’unica cosa che voleva al mondo era mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra se stesso e quella landa desolata di fiamme, ghiaccio e dolore._  
  
\- Katakuri, chiama Mont-d’Or. Ho un altro splendido esemplare da aggiungere alla mia collezione! – squittì Big Mom al settimo cielo.  
Gray scosse la testa per scacciare i propri ricordi, concentrandosi piuttosto su cosa volesse dire l’ultima frase dell’imperatrice.  
Iris impallidì e sgranò gli occhi. Eccola la fregatura, se lo sentiva che ci sarebbe stata.  
La famosa collezione di Big Mom, quella custodita nelle prigioni immortali all’interno dei libri di Mont-d’Or. Quella di cui, tecnicamente, faceva parte lei stessa.  
Si voltò verso Katakuri e lo fissò truce. Nei suoi occhi ardevano le fiamme.  
“Sei pazza se credi che ti lascerò mettere questo bambino nella tua fottuta libreria!” era quello che la fata avrebbe sputato velenosa tra non più di due secondi. Katakuri udì chiaramente quella frase riecheggiare nella sua testa, ma non aspettò di sentire altro per intervenire, immaginando benissimo quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Linlin.  
Si stagliò davanti a sua moglie e le circondò un braccio con la mano, zittendola all’istante con lo sguardo. Le vene pulsanti si diramarono come una ragnatela sulla sua fronte, ma Iris non abbassò lo sguardo nemmeno di fronte a quell’espressione.  
\- Certo, Mama. Lascia che Iris mi accompagni – disse senza guardare nemmeno Linlin, trascinando sua moglie fuori dalla sala del trono senza allentare la presa dal suo braccio. Si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle dopo che il decupletto al completo, Wiro e De-Chat ne ebbero approfittato per fare irruzione nella stanza. Il rosso spinse la donna contro la parete del corridoio e le rivolse uno sguardo tagliente come un rasoio, arrabbiato per la sua impulsività.  
\- Cazzo! Sei impazzita, Iris? Stai cercando di farti uccidere o cosa?! – le sibilò sul viso, a voce sufficientemente bassa per non essere udito da altri che lei.  
La donna si liberò le spalle dalla sua presa, spingendolo furiosa lontano da sé con le mani sul petto: - Tu lo sapevi! Lo sapevi che dirlo a Mama avrebbe condotto a questo e lo hai fatto lo stesso! Come hai potuto nascondermelo!  
\- Era ovvio che lo sapessi! Diavolo, Iris, era questo che volevi! Così sarà al sicuro!  
\- Sta’ zitto! – sbraitò la donna, con gli occhi lucidi per la collera e la delusione – Non dire un’altra parola, Katakuri! Questo non è _affatto_ quello che volevo! Come fai a non arrivarci! Non è chiudendolo in una gabbia che speravo di risolvere la cosa!  
Era in momenti come quello che Katakuri si sentiva spaesato. A volte gli sembrava che i sentimenti di Iris fossero su un altro pianeta rispetto ai propri. Inafferrabili. Era in momenti come quello che sentiva di non averla ancora raggiunta, per quanto vi si sforzasse.  
\- Lo sai che ti dico? Se tua madre metterà Gray in quel libro, allora dovrà metterci anche me! – lo minacciò seria, girando sui talloni per tornare nella stanza prima che suo marito la fermasse per un polso.  
\- Dannazione, io sto cercando di fare del mio meglio! Non potevo nascondere al mio capitano una cosa del genere! C’era Smoothie presente, cosa credi che avrei dovuto fare? Era naturale che Mama lo avrebbe messo nella collezione, ci saresti anche potuta arrivare da sola! E’ così che le cose funzionano, Iris.  
\- E allora le cose fanno schifo! – esplose la fata, strattonandosi il braccio per liberarsi il polso dalla mano di Katakuri – E’ tutto profondamente sbagliato in questa famiglia! Io sono stata catturata e condotta qui come se fossi un oggetto prezioso, sarei diventata anche io un esemplare da collezione e nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito per impedirlo! Nemmeno tu! Quindi dimmi Katakuri, qual è la differenza tra me e lui?  
Al Comandante non piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione: - Smettila, Iris.  
\- Vuoi che te lo dica io? Eppure lo sai anche tu, in fondo – continuò lei con una risata nervosa – La differenza è che nel mio caso tua madre ha deciso che sarebbe stato più produttivo se mi fossi fatta scopare da te anziché restare chiusa in una cella. E’ cosi che funzionano le cose, giusto? Come sono stata fortunata!  
Il rosso serrò la mascella, interdetto.  
Merda. Era vero. Era esattamente così che funzionavano le cose a Totto Land.  
Anche se non per lui. Lui non voleva quello tanto quanto non lo voleva Iris.  
\- Io non ti posso permettere di minacciare mia madre in questo modo. Non la conosci come la conosciamo noi, non sai di cosa sarebbe capace. Voglio solo proteggerti.  
\- E allora fermami! Prova a fermarmi se ci riesci! Ma non credere che me ne resterò buona e zitta come vorrebbe tua madre! – sibilò inferocita ancora una volta – Le cose staranno anche così, ma non è così che funziona _per me_ , Charlotte Katakuri. Te lo ripeto, se metterete Gray lì dentro ci dovrete mettere anche me. Io non sono un oggetto come non lo è lui. Non serviamo a soddisfare i capricci di tua madre, né io servo a soddisfare i tuoi – concluse la fata a denti stretti, lanciandogli un’occhiata gelida e ferita che lui non le aveva mai visto. Si sentì il respiro morire in gola per quello. Detestava questo suo incredibile modo di riuscire a mettersi nei guai, così come il modo in cui riusciva ogni volta a sbattergli in faccia la realtà dei fatti senza nemmeno avvisare prima. Era l’unica che avesse mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.  
Posò la mano su quella della donna quando lei stava per riaprire la porta della sala del trono, impedendoglielo: - Sei così dannatamente testarda da farmi impazzire, Iris. Ma io sono tuo marito e tu sei mia moglie. Non permetterò che qualcuno ti separi da me mettendoti in un fottuto libro, ma tanto meno permetterò che tu ti faccia ammazzare da sola dalla mia stessa madre per colpa della tua maledetta temerarietà.  
La fata strabuzzò gli occhi, cercando di capire che intenzioni avesse. Suo marito sembrava aver capito, una volta per tutte, che il genere di donna che aveva sposato non si sarebbe mai fatto piegare, né sarebbe tornata indietro sulle proprie scelte. Avrebbe dato la vita pur di tener alte le proprie idee, e l’unica cosa che lui sentiva di poter fare era quanto meno cercare di proteggerla. Iris aveva dimostrato in ogni salsa possibile che non si sarebbe mai fatta sottomettere da nessuno, nemmeno da lui. E in fin dei conti andava bene così, purché non si fosse fatta male. Lui in primis non aveva alcun diritto di recriminarle le questioni d’onore: da questo punto di vista, ma non l’unico, Iris era la moglie perfetta per un uomo come lui.  
  
Gray seguì con lo sguardo Iris e Katakuri lasciare la stanza e li maledisse entrambi mentalmente per averlo lasciato solo in balia di quelli. Si vide circondato da un branco di ragazzi molto simili tra loro, accomunati dalla stessa giacca rosa ma di statura e colore di cappello diversi. Smoothie e Cracker lasciarono correre: avevano spiato la sua trasformazione, lasciarli fuori aveva ben poco senso ormai.  
Lo osservarono con un’espressione sbalordita sul volto prima che un ragazzino poco più grande di lui con i capelli rossi a coprirgli gli occhi decidesse di interagire: - Riesci anche a sputare fuoco visto che sei anche un drago?  
Gray deglutì imbarazzato: - E-ecco… Non ancora. Con un po' di pratica dovrei riuscirci ma tendo a non trasformarmi molto spesso.  
\- Questo sì che è un bello spreco! – commentò un altro ragazzino metà umano e metà uomo-pesce – Mama! Gli insegnerai a sputare fuoco?  
\- Non saprei davvero come fare per insegnarglielo, De-Chat.  
\- Qualcuno dovrebbe – aggiunse l’enorme Newshi.  
\- Cosa ne farai di lui, Mama? – chiese Newgo, una delle ragazze del decupletto.  
\- Lo metterò in uno dei libri di Mont-d’Or.  
\- Ah? – mugolò perplesso Wiro, proprio mentre Iris e Katakuri rientravano nella stanza – Non sarebbe più figo vederlo combattere anziché metterlo fermo in un libro? Voglio dire, è sia leone che drago, sicuramente sarà fortissimo!  
Katakuri sorrise sotto la sciarpa: senza nemmeno farlo apposta, Wiro aveva fatto il suo stesso pensiero. Persino Big Mom parve riflettere su questa possibilità.  
\- Dov’è Mont-d’Or, Katakuri?  
\- Io e Iris stavamo pensando che la cosa migliore per la chimera sarebbe addestrarla, Mama – spiegò calmo il rosso, ponderando con cura le parole e osservando le espressioni facciali della donna per capire il modo migliore per prenderla. Iris, dietro di lui, spalancò gli occhi a fissare la sua nuca, comprendendo le sue intenzioni.  
\- Beh, non la trovo affatto un’idea malvagia – osservò Smoothie accarezzandosi il mento con le dita, pragmatica come sempre – Ci sarebbe certamente più utile così.  
Il corvino volse lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra: - I-io non so combattere – ammise.  
\- A questo posso rimediare io – si intromise a quel punto Iris, sorridendo in direzione di Gray – Gli posso insegnare io a combattere. Sarebbe anche un modo per rendermi utile per la famiglia, dopotutto.  
Katakuri si aspettava un’uscita del genere, ma sentirlo gli fu comunque strano.  
\- Confermo, lei potrebbe sicuramente esserne in grado – disse Cracker, riportando alla mente l’abilità con la quale Iris se l’era cavata quando lui l’aveva messa alla prova. Quanto a forza fisica gli era certamente inferiore, ma se fosse riuscita ad insegnare alla chimera la tecnica e la strategia, combinate alla forza degli animali che la componevano sarebbe risultato un mix esplosivo.  
Linlin ci mise qualche secondo per decidere. Le dispiaceva non poter tenere quella bestia mitologica nella sua collezione, là dove sarebbe stata immortale. Ma i suoi tre Comandanti _Sweet_ avevano esposto all’unanimità un’idea che certamente si sarebbe rivelata ben più proficua. E da quel che Cracker le aveva detto, anche lei trovava Iris la persona migliore per un tale compito, che altrimenti avrebbe tenuto occupato qualche altro dei suoi figli ben più forte e più utile per altre cause. Casomai poi avesse deciso di tradirli, Katakuri avrebbe sempre potuto ucciderlo o portarlo in una delle prigioni: - Ahhh! – sospirò l‘imperatrice – Se i miei bambini più dotati pensano che questo sia meglio, allora che sia così. Uno _Zoan_ mitologico tra i miei ranghi è qualcosa che nemmeno Kaido possiede. Cerca di fare un buon lavoro, Iris.

***  


  
Durante la traversata per il loro rientro su Komugi, Katakuri non rivolse una sola parola a nessuno dei due. Iris non ne fu sorpresa, conosceva abbastanza bene quell’espressione per sapere che aveva sfiorato un’altra volta il limite con sua madre. Però era fatta così. Quello era lei, e suo marito se ne sarebbe dovuto fare una ragione.  
Una volta a casa, Iris si liberò del mantello e trascinò Gray con sé in giardino. Per fortuna aveva smesso di diluviare da un pezzo.  
Il bambino e Katakuri, fermo sulla soglia del giardino, la osservarono spezzare da un albero due rami piuttosto spessi e lunghi una ventina di centimetri. La donna ne lanciò uno a Gray che lo afferrò al volo, leggermente esitante.  
\- Bei riflessi – osservò lei, piazzandosi di fronte a lui – Immagina che quel ramo sia un coltello a doppio taglio. Cominceremo dai coltelli, poi passeremo alle spade e infine al combattimento a mani nude – spiegò la fata con naturalezza, con una serietà che lui non le aveva ancora mai visto - Il livello di tecnica da apprendere crescerà di conseguenza. Tutto quello che imparerai in uno scontro a mani nude sarà inutile in uno con i coltelli, ma non è vero il viceversa.  
\- M-ma… - balbettò incerto il ragazzino – Iniziamo adesso?  
Iris sollevò un sopracciglio: - Certo. Cosa dovremmo aspettare? Ho intenzione di tener fede a quello che ho promesso a Big Mom, Gray – disse, volgendo lo sguardo verso suo marito che la stava esaminando – Ho promesso che ti avrei tenuto al sicuro e se per farlo devo insegnarti a combattere, allora è quello che farò. E ora, attaccami.  
Gray sbatté le palpebre, allontanandosi a piccoli passi: - Cosa?!  
\- Attaccami, Gray. Per uccidere, perché è questo che farebbero. Fallo tu o lo farò io.  
Il bambino non riusciva a credere a quello che stava facendo. Questo Josef non l’aveva previsto: - M-ma non so come si fa! Non mi insegni nulla prima?  
Iris sorrise sghemba, piegando le ginocchia in posizione di guardia e impugnando il “coltello” a livello del proprio sterno: - Io credo nell’apprendimento sul campo.  
Il ragazzino sbarrò gli occhi quando vide la donna caricare verso di lui e muovere il ramo orizzontalmente dall’esterno verso l’interno in un tondo diritto, mirando al suo addome. Fu abbastanza svelto da indietreggiare malfermo col piede mancino, quasi inciampando nelle sue stesse scarpe. Iris sorrise quando lui deviò l’attacco, annullando in un istante la distanza tra loro e affondando di punta quel coltello improvvisato esattamente sotto il suo sterno. Gray sussultò spaesato e cercò di deviare la lama colpendo l’avambraccio della donna con la sua mano libera, spostandosi contestualmente di lato per evadere dalla linea di colpo. La fata, come se sapesse in anticipo quello che lui avrebbe fatto, portò rapidamente indietro la gamba e roteò completamente su se stessa con un movimento fluido fino a portare la punta del ramo contro il collo del bambino, intercettando con l’altra mano un fendente verticale che lui aveva diretto alla sua testa. Premette poi il pollice sul nervo mediano della mano di Gray e questo, con un lamento di dolore, spalancò la mano che reggeva il ramo ritrovandosi disarmato. Disarmato e fottuto.  
Katakuri rimase sbalordito dal suo modo di fare: Iris non combatteva, Iris danzava su quel prato. I suoi movimenti erano leggeri, pesati ed eleganti, il coltello era un prolungamento naturale del suo braccio. Sembrava lo facesse da anni e, in effetti, aveva avuto un sacco di tempo per potersi allenare. Era impeccabile e precisa.  
\- Sei morto – annunciò seria Iris, liberando la chimera dalla propria presa e allontanandosi da lui – Tieni le gambe leggermente divaricate, ginocchia morbide. Più morbide. Osserva i movimenti dell’avversario e mantieni la distanza d’ingaggio da lui. Riproviamo, attaccami tu.  
Il corvino sollevò esitante il coltello, le sue nocche divennero bianche per quanto stretta e insicura fosse la sua presa. Il figlio di Big Mom lo osservava. Davvero doveva colpire Iris con tutta la sua forza? E se le avesse fatto male?  
\- Gray! – lo richiamò lei severa, lo sguardo tagliente e penetrante come il suo coltello, quasi leggendogli nella testa – Non avere pietà, perché io non ne avrò con te.  
  
_\- Ahia!!! – urlò una piccola Iris precipitando sull’erba. Le lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi quando osservò l’ematoma violaceo espandersi a macchia d’olio sulla sua coscia. Dio se faceva male, pulsava e ardeva come il fuoco._  
 _Galador troneggiò su di lei e puntò il lungo ramo di bambù contro il suo sottile collo, porgendole poi la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi: - A quest’ora saresti già morta in un combattimento serio, Iris._  
 _La bambina, completamente sudata ed esausta, guardò furiosa gli occhi severi di suo nonno. Erano ore che andavano avanti così. I colpi non erano fittizi, né delicati._  
 _\- Non ce la faccio più! Mi fai male! – gli gridò scacciando di lato la sua mano._  
 _Galador non si scompose, anzi, la prese rude per il braccio e la tirò su di peso, sollevandole il polso che reggeva il bambù all’altezza adeguata: - Certo che fa male. Non imparerai mai nulla se mi fermassi per farti riprendere ogni volta. L’avversario non starà mai lì fermo ad aspettare pazientemente che ti senta meglio._  
 _La fata abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie braccia livide, le gambe arrossate dai colpi. Non osava immaginare cosa ci fosse sotto il vestito. Lanciò sull’erba quella spada improvvisata e rivolse all’uomo uno sguardo contratto dalla rabbia: - Tanto non serve a niente! Non c’è nessun altro su quest’isola! Chi potrebbe farmi del male?!_  
 _Davvero Iris non capiva. Era da quando avevano messo piede su quell’isola che suo nonno aveva cambiato atteggiamento con lei. Era più severo, più duro. Gli allenamenti a cui la sottoponeva erano pesanti e dolorosi, le diceva che il dolore le avrebbe fatto capire sul serio come combattere. Sembrava che non le stesse dicendo tutto, c’era qualcosa che le nascondeva che la mandava fuori di testa._  
 _Galador irrigidì i lineamenti del viso: - Sono io a fare le regole qui. Prendi il tuo bastone e reagisci senza discutere -. Caricò verso di lei per infliggerle un tondo rovesciato sul petto che lei riuscì a evitare. Si abbassò e rotolò sull’erba per recuperare il suo bastone giusto in tempo per parare una bastonata che le avrebbe di sicuro messo fuori gioco una spalla. Si rialzò velocemente facendo forza su quel ginocchio che ormai non sentiva quasi più per il calcio che lui le aveva dato poco prima, ma strinse i denti senza prestare attenzione al dolore e decise di attaccarlo con un rovescio dritto. L’uomo indietreggiò trovandosi di schiena contro un albero. Provò ad evadere di lato ma sua nipote fu abbastanza veloce da colpirlo di taglio lungo l’addome e sul polso che aveva cercato di deviare il colpo, cosa che in una reale lotta gli avrebbe fatto perdere tonnellate di sangue. Tuttavia, senza farsi perdere d’animo, colpì con quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il pomo della spada la schiena di Iris, talmente forte da farla finire di faccia nell’erba con un rantolo._  
 _Il cuore di Galador galoppò di gioia per la sua abilità: era ancora molto inesperta ma migliorava ogni giorno di più. Aveva grinta, aveva riflessi e tattica, sarebbe diventata una combattente eccezionale, non aveva dubbi. Non sapeva quanto tempo gli sarebbe rimasto per insegnarle a difendersi e offendere a sua volta, pregò solo che il suo corpo anziano gli concedesse il tempo necessario. Gli piangeva il cuore quando le faceva male, odiava colpirla così forte e odiava la rabbia che montava sempre di più nel suo giovane petto. Eppure, persino la rabbia le sarebbe servita._  
 _Lei non ne capiva il motivo, ed era ovvio che fosse così. Non sapeva che al di là del mare che circondava la loro nuova casa era pieno di esseri umani che non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a farle del male se solo l’avessero trovata. E l’avrebbero trovata, presto o tardi. Non era certo tanto ottimista e ingenuo da sperare il contrario. Quel che più lo feriva era che probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato lui a proteggerla. Era il suo ultimo compito far sì che la sua adorata e ormai unica nipote divenisse in grado di guardarsi le spalle da sola in un mondo spietato e crudele._  
 _Lo avrebbe portato a termine con ogni mezzo necessario, fino alla fine._  
 _\- Da domani, per punizione, aggiungeremo un’ora di addestramento in più ogni giorno, così imparerai a contestare quello che dico. E ora rialzati._  
  
A distanza di tutti quegli anni, col senno di poi, Iris comprendeva finalmente il motivo delle azioni di suo nonno. Ammise di averlo detestato per un periodo, ma in verità biasimava se stessa per quello.  
Gray si massaggiava la mano dolorante e la guardava con gli stessi occhi con cui lei aveva guardato suo nonno. Ora che era lei ad essere dall’altra parte, capiva.  
“Ricambierò quel favore. E lo farò con te, Gray”.  
\- Attaccami! – gli urlò, facendolo trasalire e forzandolo all’offensiva.   
Il corvino caricò con un grido usando tutta la forza che aveva in un affondo, rivolto al corpo esposto della sua nobile avversaria che lo incitava a farle del male. Avrebbe voluto fuggire, invano, ma nessuno glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Il resto accadde in una manciata di secondi, se ne rese conto solo quando si fu ritrovato a corto di fiato e piegato in due sull’erba bagnata, a causa di una ginocchiata nella pancia e un colpo netto sulla nuca. Facevano malissimo, sì, ma non aveva dubbi sul fatto che la fata si fosse contenuta notevolmente per non arrecargli seri danni.  
\- Katakuri-sama, non crede che Iris-sama sia un po' troppo dura con il bambino? – chiese timidamente Victor al Comandante, intimidito da quel lato impietoso della donna che non conosceva e credeva non esistesse nemmeno.  
Katakuri aveva osservato con attenzione Iris uscire dal raggio d’azione del coltello. Aveva intrappolato il braccio della chimera tra la lama che tirava sulle vene dei suo polso e la mano libera che spingeva il suo gomito contro articolazione. Fulminea, così rapida che persino lui aveva faticato a seguire i suoi movimenti, la mano che reggeva l’arma e “tagliava” la carne era risalita a colpire la gola mentre l’altra mano impattava la nuca, il suo ginocchio piegato per colpirlo nello stomaco. Sorrise tra sé e sé, Iris era perfetta per quell’incarico: - No. E’ esattamente così che deve essere.  
\- E questo lo chiami combattere, Gray? Sei morto di nuovo, mi hai lasciato il tuo fianco completamente scoperto. L’altra tua mano non serve a scacciare le mosche, usala – disse la fata incrociando le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio in uno sguardo così tagliente da fare invidia alla lama dei coltelli che sembrava così avvezza a usare.  
\- C-cerco solo di difendermi. Non voglio attaccare – mormorò il corvino rialzandosi esitante, impugnando il “coltello” di rovescio.  
Iris studiò per un momento tutto il suo corpo e la sua postura, e sbuffò. Due volte.  
\- Come desideri. Ti insegnerò prima a difenderti e disarmarmi, allora – annunciò avvicinandosi e togliendogli il ramo dalle mani per riposizionarlo – Se vuoi difenderti tieni il coltello come se fosse una spada. Sii sempre pronto a chiudere sui lati e a uscire dalla traiettoria rettilinea dell’arma. E soprattutto mai, mai dare per scontato l’esito di un attacco, né che l’avversario rimanga fermo ad aspettarti. Non devi scandire mai i movimenti con dei passaggi. Tutto quello che fai è un unico movimento – disse fiera con una certa supponenza, gettando via il proprio ramo e decidendo che, per il momento, avrebbe combattuto a mani nude contro il suo nuovo, piccolo allievo.  
\- Ce ne sarà di lavoro da fare. Forza, riproviamo.  
  


_***_  


  
La sera era sopraggiunta ormai da un pezzo e Katakuri era seduto sul bordo del letto quando Iris entrò nella loro camera, intento a rimuovere le ginocchiere chiodate e le fasce che portava sulle cosce. Le rivolse uno sguardo fugace, distogliendolo subito quando lei intercettò i suoi occhi, senza dire una parola. La osservò con la coda dell’occhio solo quando lei gli ebbe dato le spalle, guardandosi allo specchio per sistemare i suoi lunghi capelli in una comoda treccia per la notte.  
Pur senza vederlo, la ragazza riusciva a percepire i suoi occhi fissi su di sé: - Direi che è andata bene come primo giorno – disse tanto per dire, per rompere l’atmosfera tesa e imbarazzante che si era venuta a creare tra loro.  
\- Dov’è la chimera adesso? – chiese atono l’uomo.  
Alla fata non piacque quel modo di definirlo, ma cercò di non farci caso: - E’ crollato come un sasso. Immagino sia stata una giornata pesante per lui.  
Lo osservò attraverso lo specchio togliersi le scarpe, impenetrabile.  
\- Forse ho sbagliato a cominciare ad addestrarlo proprio oggi, ma ero sincera quando ho detto che intendo prepararlo al meglio delle mie possibilità. E’ il primo vero compito che ho all’interno della famiglia, non voglio deludere nessuno.  
“Primo vero compito tralasciando quello di sfornare figli” pensò, anche se ormai persino Linlin sembrava aver accettato il “se succede, succede”, rassegnandosene.  
Il Comandante rimase seduto sul letto, in silenzio. Iris sospirò sconsolata, odiava di cuore farlo arrabbiare: - Grazie per oggi, Kata. Grazie per quello che hai fatto per lui – disse con un tono di voce calmo e gentile, voltandosi per guardarlo.  
\- Ti sbagli se credi che lo abbia fatto per lui – disse il rosso, ricambiando finalmente il suo sguardo con un’espressione dura e indecifrabile – L’ho fatto per te. L’ho fatto perché forse è questo l’unico modo per farti dormire la notte. Se queste sono le tue scelte, io non sono nessuno per contestarle. Ma non credere che mi senta in dovere di essere gentile con la chimera solo per questo. E’ una tua responsabilità, non mia.  
\- Lo so, lo capisco – annuì la donna, torturandosi le mani – In ogni caso, grazie.  
Il silenzio che seguì fu pesante da sopportare. Qualcosa non andava ancora, e Iris ipotizzava cosa fosse. Riecheggiava nella sua testa da quella mattina.  
\- Pensi davvero quello che hai detto? – le domandò lui all’improvviso, anticipandola. Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio era tradito dalla sua preoccupazione e dal… dolore? - E’ questo che credi di essere per me? Un oggetto o un utero da fecondare per eseguire gli ordini del mio capitano?  
Iris si morse il labbro inferiore e gli si avvicinò. Dio, no. Non voleva fargli male, ma gliene aveva fatto. Quel giorno si erano feriti a vicenda senza rendersene conto.  
Katakuri rimase immobile quando lei si fu piazzata di fronte a lui, lasciò che gli sfilasse lentamente la sciarpa e gli prendesse il viso tra le mani calde, chiudendo gli occhi quando si fu chinata per baciarlo dolcemente. Iris indugiò qualche secondo sulle zanne sporgenti, accarezzò con la lingua le sue labbra fino a che lui non le ebbe schiuse per lei. Sfiorò il suo palato e insinuò le dita tra i suoi corti capelli, pressando il proprio corpo contro il suo petto.  
\- Ci sono tante cose che penso di questa famiglia, Kata – ammise, allontanando per un momento le labbra dalle sue – Ma non ho mai pensato di essere un oggetto per te. Né tu mi hai mai dato motivo di crederlo – gli sussurrò guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, velati da uno strato liquido di sollievo misto al desiderio. Iris lo sentì sospirare e percepì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi quando riprese a baciarlo, sospingendolo all’indietro fino a farlo distendere sul letto. Katakuri avvolse con le braccia la sua vita attirandola sul proprio petto, approfondendo quel bacio che desiderava come lo stesso ossigeno. Le mani della donna si fecero strada sul suo torso nudo, accarezzando i pettorali definiti e risalendo lungo le sue spalle possenti per sfilare la sua giacca.  
La lasciò fare. Chiuse gli occhi e produsse un lamento sommesso quando Iris abbandonò le sue labbra per scendere lungo la sua mascella, lasciando una scia umida di baci fino al collo e prendendo a succhiare quel punto sotto l’orecchio che sapeva fargli venire la pelle d’oca e perdere il contatto con la realtà. Le mani del Comandante vagarono a caso sulla schiena della fata, incerte su che fare, limitandosi a toccare e stringere tutto quello che trovarono: ali, fianchi, natiche e cosce.  
Lei sorrise sul suo collo quando Katakuri si lasciò andare ad un piccolo gemito strozzato, nel momento in cui lei sfiorò con le dita il suo membro semi-eretto, evidente dal cavallo dei pantaloni. Il suo tocco caldo lo distraeva, gli svuotava la testa: - Iris… ~ - sospirò ad occhi chiusi, contratti in una smorfia dettata dal piacere di avere la mano di sua moglie infilata nei pantaloni, avvolta attorno al proprio sesso.  
Iris sollevò il capo dal suo petto, laddove la sua scia di baci era arrivata, e si mosse per raggiungere di nuovo il suo viso offuscato dal piacere. Adorava sentire il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo, amava quello sguardo perso, quel tono sfatto e bisognoso e quel velo di sudore che gli imperava il viso, quel bellissimo viso dai tratti così duri ma in quel momento così umani, troppo umani: - Mi proteggi sempre tu, Kata. Ti occupi di me in continuazione. Lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di te, adesso – sussurrò la fata sulle sue labbra depositandovi un bacio, prima di ridiscendere con la bocca sul mento, sul petto e sull’addome scultoreo, senza mai smettere di massaggiarlo.  
Katakuri sollevò il busto e si puntò sui gomiti, la osservò tracciare con la punta della lingua una scia umida che percorreva l’incavo definito dai suoi muscoli obliqui fino alla cresta iliaca, fermandosi dove le righe del suo tatuaggio sparivano oltre il bordo dei pantaloni. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento tra le sue gambe divaricate e gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso, apprezzando il modo lascivo con cui lui esaminava tutti i suoi movimenti.  
Il rosso si morse un labbro quando le mani sicure della donna allentarono la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e li calarono giù fino a sfilarli del tutto, gemette quando percepì il fiato caldo della fata sulla sua virilità ormai del tutto pronta, nascosta dal sottile tessuto dei boxer e inumidita dalle prime gocce del suo stesso seme.  
Istintivamente sollevò la mano per strofinare affettuosamente uno zigomo di sua moglie, la quale chiuse gli occhi e si strusciò contro di essa prima di chinarsi nuovamente tra le sue gambe. Afferrò tra i denti l’elastico dei boxer, aiutandosi con entrambe le mani a liberare la sua erezione pulsante. I movimenti sicuri di Iris, così decisi rispetto a quelli goffi e timidi delle loro prime volte, riuscirono ad eccitarlo oltre misura, facendolo fremere dolorosamente dal desiderio di sentire la sua bocca calda e accogliente attorno a sé. Lo sguardo liquido e altrettanto eccitato della donna fu sufficiente a fargli scatenare in corpo una scarica di piacere e adrenalina.  
Non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a resistere a quel ritmo: - Iris… ~ - pronunciò il suo nome in modo tale che suonasse come una preghiera, con un tono più acuto del solito che fece provare alla fata una sensazione umida tra le cosce, così piacevole da dover emettere un piccolo gemito sommesso. Suo marito infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli turchesi in una carezza, sospingendole poi gentilmente il viso verso il suo membro bisognoso, in un chiaro invito che lei non poté che raccogliere. In quel momento l’unica cosa che sembrava aver importanza per lei era il desiderio di soddisfarlo, di vederlo smarrito all’interno della spirale di piacere che solo lei era in grado di fargli provare.  
Senza ulteriori indugi, guidata dalla mano dell’uomo tra i suoi capelli, Iris afferrò l’asta dalla base con una mano e avvolse la punta tra le proprie labbra, calandosi su di essa più che poteva e gemendo quando vide Katakuri gettare la testa all’indietro, udendo i bassi lamenti soddisfatti che lasciarono la sua gola. Posò il palmo aperto della mano libera sul ginocchio dell’uomo e risalì lentamente lungo la sua coscia muscolosa, continuando a succhiare avidamente tutto quello che riusciva a raggiungere. Il rosso cominciò ad ondeggiare i fianchi contro la sua bocca quando questa aumentò il ritmo dei movimenti in su e in giù attorno a sé e Iris, per tutto il tempo, accarezzò la sua virilità con la propria lingua concentrandosi sulla punta in lappate circolari, sapendo che così la sua libido sarebbe esplosa.  
I mugolii rochi di Katakuri aumentarono di intensità, la sua presa le si strinse di più attorno ai capelli al punto da costringerla a strizzare gli occhi e graffiargli la coscia con le unghie. Il modo in cui muoveva il bacino per cercare di esserle il più dentro possibile, i suoi gemiti bassi ed estasiati uniti al modo con cui la stava guardando la fecero eccitare al punto che le sue gambe presero a sfregare tra di loro per cercare di darsi piacere da sola. Piccoli mugolii di eccitazione sfuggirono al suo controllo mentre continuava a provvedere con le proprie labbra al piacere dell’uomo che amava, suoni che ebbero l’effetto di far scattare nel Comandante l’esigenza urgente di avere di più. Era con lei che voleva toccare la vetta più alta del piacere.  
Con una forza di volontà che non credeva di avere e sentendo montare dentro di sé la spirale dell’orgasmo, si alzò a sedere e tirò all’indietro i capelli di Iris il tanto che bastava a farle staccare quelle bellissime labbra dalla propria erezione, lasciandola di stucco. La afferrò per i fianchi e, senza alcuna fatica, la rialzò da terra, facendola posizionare cavalcioni sul proprio grembo. Sua moglie si sostenne con le mani sulle sue spalle fintanto che lui le sollevava la gonna e le spostava di lato gli slip inumiditi, per posizionare contro di lei la punta della sua virilità. La fissò negli occhi quando la spinse lentamente verso il basso con una mano sulla spalla, attento a godere del suo viso deformato dal piacere e smorzando poi i suoi gemiti con un profondo bacio. Quando ricominciò a muovere il bacino verso l’alto, affondando dentro di lei e strappandole ogni volta acuti lamenti strozzati, Katakuri si chiese come avrebbe mai potuto considerare un oggetto qualcuno con cui sentiva un legame così totalizzante.  
Dentro di sé compativa profondamente sua madre che oggettificava chiunque, persino i suoi stessi figli, e che neanche dopo tutti quei matrimoni si era mai nemmeno lontanamente avvicinata a provare quel che lui provava per Iris.  
Persino in un momento come quello, in cui entrambi erano troppo occupati a darsi piacere l’un l’altra per ragionare lucidamente, quello che maggiormente occupava la mente del rosso era l’amore che provava per lei. Il suo amore feroce, dolce e avvolgente che il sesso contribuiva solo a far crescere di più.  
Strinse il sedere di Iris tra le mani e la baciò con passione quando l’orgasmo lo travolse completamente, accompagnato dalle contrazioni delle pareti strette di sua moglie che soffocò i propri gemiti nella sua bocca, esausta.  
Il Comandante si lasciò ricadere all’indietro sul materasso trascinando Iris con sé, adagiata ansimante sul suo petto. La sollevò pigramente per i fianchi solo per sfilarsi da lei, prima di accarezzarle lentamente su e giù la schiena.  
Sospirando ancora pesantemente Iris richiuse piano le gambe, la cui sensazione di bagnato tra di esse si stava espandendo pian piano sul suo interno coscia. Si puntò con un polso sul petto di Katakuri per rialzarsi e andare a darsi una sciacquata ma suo marito non glielo permise, ancorandola a sé con le braccia massicce.  
La donna ridacchiò: - Amore, sono tutta bagnata. Mi serve una doccia.  
\- Anche a me, se è per questo. Ci andremo più tardi, ora resta qui con me – ribatté il rosso con l’aria di chi non l’avrebbe mollata nemmeno se fuori ci fosse stata la Flotta delle Cento Bestie, e la fata non riuscì a non sollevare il capo per dargli un bacio sul mento. Trovava adorabile il come diventava dopo che facevano l’amore, adorava il suo comportamento genuino e un po' infantile, così come era davvero.  
Posò nuovamente la testa sul suo petto e si lasciò cullare dal battito lento e regolare del suo cuore e dalle sue delicate carezze sulla schiena, realizzando solo allora quanto realmente fosse stanca. E Katakuri, invece, si beò di quella calma e di quel tepore, sentendo il proprio corpo deliziosamente intorpidito.  
Quella donna era tutt’altro che un libro aperto per lui. La capiva come non riusciva nessuno ma allo stesso tempo gli sfuggiva, proprio quando ormai credeva di averla raggiunta. Riusciva a confonderlo quando era convinto di sapere tutto, gli ricordava a schiaffi quanto ne avessero ancora di strada da fare per potersi equilibrare davvero.  
\- Tu mi farai diventare matto, mio piccolo donut.  
Le parole si persero nel silenzio della stanza. Katakuri sollevò un po' la testa e sorrise nello scoprirla profondamente addormentata sul suo petto, indifesa e felice. Le accarezzò una guancia con il dorso delle dita prima di allungare un braccio e recuperare uno dei cuscini da mettersi sotto la testa, nonché il lenzuolo con cui avvolgere entrambi.  
Sorprendentemente, quella notte il sonno di Iris fu sereno, silenzioso e senza incubi.  



	24. XXIV. I preparativi delle nozze rosse

_**I preparativi delle nozze rosse** _

Gray si ritrovò disarmato per l’ennesima volta senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Semplicemente, il bastone di bambù che reggeva tra le mani incallite venne sbalzato via dalla sua presa e un colpo ben assestato dietro al suo ginocchio fu sufficiente per atterrarlo ancora una volta, la decima da quella mattina. Almeno, prima era riuscito quasi per un pelo lui a disarmare la sua avversaria. Erano progressi!  
Emise un rantolo di dolore quando Iris lo spalmò di faccia nell’erba e fece leva su un suo braccio dietro la sua schiena, tenendolo giù con un ginocchio pressato sulla colonna.  
\- È stato davvero niente male, Gray! – esclamò la fata, allentando la sua presa e inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, aiutandolo a sollevarsi e a mettersi seduto – Te la cavi davvero bene con qualcosa di simile alle spade piuttosto che i coltelli.  
Il corvino si sedette a gambe incrociate sull’erba, massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante: - Non direi, sono finito ammazzato lo stesso – le fece notare, leggermente imbarazzato dal modo in cui lei lo stava osservando.  
Era solita fare così. Ogni volta che terminavano un allenamento, Iris controllava che non avesse lividi o ferite che andassero medicati con il suo potere, basandosi anche sulla propria percezione. Spesso e volentieri al bambino risultava difficile impedire che gli vedesse la schiena, ma almeno per il momento, in circa un mese e mezzo che era lì, era riuscito a prevenire quella spiacevole rivelazione.  
\- Sì, lo so che sei finito a terra, ma essendo la tua insegnante so quello che dico. Sono solo pochi giorni che abbiamo provato a cambiare arma e sembri saperla maneggiare cento volte meglio dei coltelli. Hai acquisito una coordinazione occhio-mano davvero notevole in così poco tempo, stai diventando bravissimo! – spiegò Iris, sorridendogli con una tale spontaneità da farlo arrossire – Non sono solita elargire complimenti con facilità, quindi accettali e sta’ zitto, leoncino!  
\- Non sono un leoncino! – ribatté il ragazzino offeso, gonfiando le guance e incrociando le braccia – Se mi trasformassi sarei molto più grande di te, Iris!  
La ragazza lo fissò seria per qualche secondo ma non riuscì a resistere alla sua espressione contrariata e un po’ buffa, scoppiando in una risata che le veniva dal cuore: - Sei davvero incredibile tu, Gray, lo sai? – gli domandò, sporgendosi verso di lui per scompigliargli con le mani i morbidi capelli color ebano tirati all’indietro.  
\- Ahh! Smettila, Iris! – mormorò lamentosamente il suo allievo, scacciando le mani invadenti della ragazza dai suoi capelli ma ottenendo solo che lei continuasse a tormentarlo di più, atterrandolo nuovamente sull’erba.  
Iris sapeva che la cosa lo infastidiva, tuttavia era contenta quando riusciva a suscitare in lui una qualche reazione. Da quando Gray era entrato in casa loro, era con lei che passava quasi tutta la giornata. Era solitamente un bambino molto taciturno, piuttosto introverso e decisamente troppo serio. La sua compostezza negli atteggiamenti, quasi glaciali, le ricordavano un po' quelli di Katakuri. Tuttavia la corazza di Katakuri era riuscita a infrangerla, quella di Gray… era recalcitrante.  
Da parte sua, Iris aveva ammesso a se stessa di stare affezionandosi a lui. All’inizio aveva scelto di proteggerlo perché sentiva il dovere morale di farlo, perché la sua quotidianità era disturbata e il suo sonno irregolare a causa di un senso di colpa di cui non si era ancora liberata del tutto. Da quando era diventato suo allievo, però, desiderava proteggerlo perché Gray le piaceva, non solo perché non poteva fare altrimenti. Anche se non le parlava molto spesso, non condivideva i suoi sentimenti con lei, era sempre schivo e non si capiva cosa gli passasse per la testa. Le piaceva la sua intelligenza, il suo carattere forte e il suo temperamento risoluto, il fatto che non abbassasse lo sguardo davanti a nessuno e che fosse un allievo davvero dotato. I momenti in cui le piaceva, però, erano quelli in cui abbassava le difese, quando pensava di non essere osservato. In quei momenti, Gray usciva dal suo guscio e si mostrava per il bambino indifeso che in realtà era, abbandonando quel suo tipico sguardo inscalfibile. Il problema era che quando lo faceva, lei si rendeva conto di quanto fosse profondamente triste.  
Era in momenti come quello, quando lei lo forzava, che riusciva a fargli esternare qualche emozione. Aveva coniato un nuovo modo per definirlo, sebbene poco elegante e poco raffinato: emotivamente stitico. Katakuri aveva riso quando gliene aveva parlato, ma non poteva che trovarla una definizione perfetta. C’era qualcosa in quel bambino che lo turbava profondamente. Non sapeva se dipendesse dal suo passato, da quelle cicatrici sulla schiena di cui non aveva fatto parola con nessuno e su cui credeva non fosse ancora il caso di indagare, ma qualcosa lo rendeva profondamente solo e chiuso in se stesso, come se pensasse che non valesse la pena parlarne con qualcuno. Come se fosse… rassegnato.  
Sperò che magari, un giorno, avrebbe scelto volontariamente di parlarne con lei. Perché certamente lei lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
\- Perché mi guardi così? – le chiese, dopo che i suoi pensieri sguinzagliati a ruota libera le ebbero fermato le mani dall’ arruffargli i capelli.  
Iris sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, sorridendogli gentile: - Oh, niente di che.  
Passò a controllargli le gambe, sollevandogli il bordo dei morbidi pantaloni di cotone per scoprire l’abrasione sanguinante sul ginocchio destro, che era stata lei stessa a procurargli quando lo aveva ribaltato con una delle sue micidiali prese.  
\- Accidenti, mi dispiace per questa – disse mordendosi un labbro, prima di posare con risolutezza una mano sull’abrasione e l’altra sul tappeto erboso, chiudendo gli occhi per cominciare la sua magia.  
Gray rimase incantato per qualche secondo su quel che la donna stava facendo. Era difficile per lui abituarsi a qualcuno che aveva il potere di curargli le ferite nel giro di qualche minuto, più che altro perché erano anni che nessuno si prendeva la briga di chiedergli come stesse, figurarsi medicarlo. Sollevò lo sguardo per osservare la sua espressione così concentrata e sorrise leggermente, così discreto che lei non se ne accorse. Lei gli chiedeva ogni giorno se stesse bene.  
Iris era una persona davvero strana, gli sembrava che avesse una doppia personalità.  
Quando lo allenava era spietata, non si faceva scrupoli a colpirlo o disarmarlo, lo sconfiggeva quasi ogni volta con facilità estrema e, nonostante tutto, gli dava ogni volta nuovi consigli e lo spronava a fare di meglio. Quando non lo allenava, invece, era così premurosa nei suoi confronti da fargli venire la nausea. Si scusava innumerevoli volte per avergli fatto male e lo curava con una delicatezza che durante gli allenamenti abbandonava completamente.  
E davvero non capiva chi glielo facesse fare ad essere così. Pensava, anzi, era certo che si occupasse di lui solo perché Big Mom si sarebbe infuriata se non avesse obbedito. Era ovvio, no? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto prendersi un fastidio simile con qualcuno come lui, altrimenti?  
Tuttavia, non riusciva a capire perché fosse gentile con lui, perché facesse di tutto per fargli sputare una qualche minima emozione – sì, se n’era accorto - che lui si impegnava così strenuamente a tenere nascosta. Era un miracolo che la previsione di Josef si fosse rivelata corretta, perché davvero non capiva come avesse fatto a non buttarlo fuori di casa a calci dopo tutto quel tempo, in cui lui era stato l’opposto di un dolce bambino come Josef gli aveva ordinato di essere. Chissà, magari il suo atteggiamento schivo e distante era un modo in cui il suo inconscio cercava di sabotare il piano dello scienziato e proteggere quella donna gentile dalla sua presenza. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Il figlio di Big Mom, invece, si limitava a ignorarlo, quasi facendo finta che non esistesse. Non mangiavano mai insieme, non restavano mai nella stessa stanza per più di cinque minuti e non si scambiavano una parola. Lo guardava sottecchi dalla cima della sua immensa mole, studiandolo quando pensava che lui non se ne accorgesse, e Gray ricambiava quello sguardo minaccioso a sua volta.  
Iris, al contrario, rideva. Rideva tanto. Iris faceva battute buffe, mangiava con lui e continuava a parlargli e a raccontargli di sé anche quando lui non le rispondeva, anche quando non ricambiava la sua risata. E tutto per strappargli un po’ di, cosa poteva essere, felicità? Spensieratezza?  
E quel che lo destabilizzava di più era il fatto che ci riuscisse.  
“Maledizione, accidenti a te” pensò, rendendosi conto per l’ennesima volta di quanto quella situazione fosse deleteria. Quella maledetta fata rendeva tutto così difficile. Fingere con lei era così difficile da essere estenuante. Prosciugava le sue energie.  
\- Ecco fatto, sei come nuovo adesso! – annunciò lei soddisfatta, spolverandosi le mani tra loro e ammiccando in direzione del suo ginocchio perfettamente sano.  
Il bambino sorrise debolmente, ringraziando con una vocina piuttosto bassa. C’erano così tante cose che lei faceva per lui, mentre lui non le avrebbe procurato altro che guai. Più il tempo passava, più il suo disgusto verso se stesso cresceva.  
\- Non c’è di che. Tutto per il mio piccolo allievo sputa-fuoco – disse Iris con una dolcezza tale da fargli mancare il respiro per un attimo – Beh, ancora non sputa-fuoco, in realtà…  
Rimase immobile quando lei sollevò un braccio per accarezzargli la testa. Lasciò che gli sistemasse una ciocca di capelli arruffati, sforzando ogni muscolo del suo corpo affinché rimanesse immobile, senza far trasparire nulla. La sua mano era calda e piacevole sul suo capo e il suo sorriso gli infondeva tranquillità. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per spingere di più i propri capelli contro il suo palmo e bearsi di quell’affetto di cui era così dannatamente affamato, per quanto non volesse accettarlo o ammetterlo a se stesso.  
Tornò in sé quasi immediatamente, allontanandosi dal suo tocco. Nonostante il suo ferreo autocontrollo, la durezza del suo sguardo vacillò per un istante.  
“Cazzo, fa’ che non se ne sia accorta”.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando, a giudicare dall’espressione contrariata e un po' delusa che comparve sul viso della fata, si rese conto che sembrava proprio non essersene accorta.  
Nemmeno questo però fu sufficiente a far sparire a lungo il dolce sorriso di Iris: - Vedrai, Big Mom sarà davvero contenta dei tuoi progressi…  
\- Sono a casa – sentirono Katakuri annunciare dall’interno dell’abitazione, con il suo solito tono di voce basso e autoritario.  
Il viso della fata si distese in una nuova espressione di preoccupazione mista a sollievo. Erano giorni che il Comandante _Sweet_ era fuori per qualcosa che Gray non sapeva, dal momento che l’uomo faceva di tutto per tenergli nascosto quel che faceva.  
\- Gray, rimani qui a riposarti, ok? Per oggi ci siamo allenati abbastanza – gli disse la donna con un rapido sorriso prima di rialzarsi in piedi e lasciare il giardino.  
Qualcosa di grosso stava succedendo su quell’arcipelago, ed era frustrante per lui non capire cosa fosse.  
  
\- Sono a casa – disse stancamente Katakuri richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e accasciandosi contro di essa. Era a pezzi, chiuse gli occhi e approfittò della temporanea solitudine per sgranchirsi gli arti. Sentiva i muscoli della schiena indolenziti e tutto quello che desiderava era gettarsi sul suo letto e dormire fino al giorno successivo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, gli angoli della propria bocca si sollevarono in sorriso alla vista di sua moglie, sopraggiunta dal giardino. Il suo sorriso era la prima cosa bella che vedeva dopo due settimane passate a spargere miseria e desolazione.  
La ragazza gli circondò il busto con le braccia e si lasciò stringere da lui in un abbraccio: - Finalmente sei tornato – mormorò dopo diversi secondi, sollevando il capo e aspettando che lui si chinasse per baciarle la fronte – Com’è andata?  
Il Comandante sospirò piuttosto rumorosamente, allontanando gentilmente i loro corpi e muovendo alcuni passi verso il frigo per bere qualcosa: - Mama sarà soddisfatta, questo è poco ma sicuro. Buona parte degli ingredienti sono stati portati su Cacao Island.  
\- Non è quello che ho chiesto, Kata.  
Katakuri si abbassò la sciarpa con discrezione e mandò giù un’intera bottiglia d’acqua in un’unica sorsata.  
“Davvero, Iris? E’ davvero di questo che vogliamo parlare adesso?”  
Si voltò verso di lei, lanciandole uno sguardo ironico che la irritò appena: - Stai per chiedermi davvero se sono stato _gentile_?  
Iris storse il naso: - Non usare quel tono con me. Potrebbe essere normale per tua madre, ma io non ritengo concepibile seminare distruzione e morte su un’isola solo per recuperare gli ingredienti per una torta nuziale, Katakuri.  
\- Non si tratta di ingredienti qualsiasi, ma altamente selezionati e dalle proprietà uniche.  
\- Fa lo stesso, Kata – sbuffò la fata, irritata dall’ennesimo silenzio e dalla reticenza di suo marito. Quando faceva l’evasivo le dava ai nervi.  
Era troppo buona, pensò lui. In situazioni come quelle si chiedeva cosa ci facesse con uno come lui: - Ho cercato di essere il più diplomatico possibile, se è quello che vuoi sapere. Credimi, per loro è stato meglio ricevere la nostra visita piuttosto che quella di Mama.  
Per Iris questo era indubbio. La diplomazia non era tra i punti di forza della donna.  
Era da tempo ormai che aleggiava nell’aria l’idea di un matrimonio combinato tra una delle figlie di Big Mom e uno dei figli di un certo Vinsmoke Judge, il sovrano di Germa, regno senza nazione sulla cui forza militare, il Germa 66, Big Mom bramava mettere le mani. Katakuri le aveva detto che la reale forza del loro esercito consistesse nel fatto che usassero dei cloni tecnologicamente avanzati di guerrieri scelti e facilmente sostituibili, creati proprio dalle enormi conoscenze scientifiche di Judge. Iris comprendeva perfettamente i benefici che un’alleanza di una tale portata avrebbe comportato per l’imperatrice, tuttavia stentava a comprendere per quale motivo preparare una torta di dimensioni eclatanti fatta con ingredienti rarissimi potesse rappresentare una priorità tale da inviare i suoi figli a depredare isole sia alleate che non. Non capiva Big Mom, non la capiva affatto…  
\- A proposito, pare che Mama abbia scelto chi sarà la sposa del figlio di Vinsmoke – riprese Katakuri, interrompendosi bruscamente quando si accorse della presenza di Gray, appoggiato allo stipite della porta che conduceva al giardino.  
La fata spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, sospirando tra sé e sé per il modo in cagnesco con cui si fissavano. Si chiedeva se avrebbero mai potuto trovare un punto in comune anziché ignorarsi, quando non occupati a guardarsi male a vicenda.  
\- Vieni, - continuò il rosso, sospingendo la donna verso la camera da letto e facendo finta, come sempre, semplicemente che il corvino non esistesse – sono questioni private.  
Quando si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, Iris schioccò la lingua con fare irritato e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno: - Perché per voi uomini è sempre così difficile instaurare una convivenza civile?  
Katakuri si sedette sul letto e si tolse la sciarpa, aggrottando un sopracciglio in sua direzione: - Non è questione di uomini o donne. La chimera non è una mia responsabilità. Non vedo a che pro dedicargli il mio tempo, come se non ne avessi già poco a disposizione per le cose importanti – ammiccò in direzione di Iris.  
\- Sarà… - mormorò la fata roteando gli occhi e sedendosi accanto a lui, che intanto si era steso sul letto ed era intento a massaggiarsi le tempie – Comunque, chi avrebbe scelto Big Mom? – chiese a quel punto, sinceramente curiosa oltre misura.  
Katakuri tornò a guardarla: - Pudding.  
\- Pudding?! – domandò Iris sconcertata, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa – Per la miseria, ma ha solo sedici anni!  
\- Capisco la tua preoccupazione. Ma c’è un… lato di Pudding che tu non conosci, Iris – disse il rosso, valutando se fosse o meno il caso di continuare. Pudding era una delle figlie preferite di Big Mom, non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai concessa a qualcun altro così facilmente senza aver chiaro in testa il modo per riprendersela. Questo era cristallino per lui che la conosceva da quarantotto anni, ma era comprensibile che non lo fosse per sua moglie…  
\- Un lato che non conosco?  
\- Non ha mai avuto motivo di mostrarlo a qualcuno come te, e non posso certo biasimarla. Diciamo che ci saranno solo delle nozze, ma non ci sarà alcun matrimonio.  
Iris parve più confusa che mai: - Che vuoi dire?  
Non era il caso che lo sapesse. Non al momento almeno. Quella faccenda non aveva nulla a che fare con lei: - Non devi preoccuparti, mio piccolo donut, non ha importanza. Ti basti sapere che è tutto sotto controllo – le spiegò rialzandosi a sedere.  
Il suo sguardo si ammorbidì quando se la ritrovò di fronte, le sue pupille parvero dilatarsi quando le sue iridi verde pastello si incatenarono alle proprie. Sfiorò le spalle della donna con la punta delle dita, risalendo ad accarezzarle il collo fino a raggiungere il contorno delle sue labbra, su cui focalizzò la sua attenzione.  
Iris chiuse gli occhi e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo quando lui ebbe sostituito le dita con la bocca, sospingendola all’indietro sul materasso e posizionandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe. Katakuri era chino su di lei con i polsi ai lati della sua testa mentre la baciava con ritrovata passione, esplorando la sua bocca e assaporandone il dolce sapore. Due settimane senza baciarla e senza fare l’amore con lei gli erano sembrate lunghe una vita. Era diventata per lui la più assuefacente delle droghe.  
\- Mi sei mancata – le sussurrò dolcemente, staccandosi dalle sue labbra bollenti.  
Iris sorrise di rimando, stringendo i suoi corti capelli cremisi tra le dita e reclamando nuovamente un bacio che lui non esitò a concederle. Percepì chiaramente un calore crescente nel basso ventre quando il cavallo rigonfio dei pantaloni di suo marito si pressò contro il proprio interno coscia.  
\- Mpf… Kata ~ - gemette debolmente quando lui scese a morderle delicatamente il collo, graffiando leggermente con le zanne quella pelle candida proprio dove sapeva essere più sensibile. Tuttavia, il suo Kenbunshoku Haki lo costrinse brutalmente a interrompere quella piacevole attività che gli mancava da morire e a riacquisire il contatto con la realtà dei suoi impegni.  
\- Merda – imprecò tra i denti rialzandosi dal corpo di sua moglie e recuperando la sua sciarpa, con tutto il disappunto di Iris.  
\- Fratellone! – esclamò una voce apparentemente dal nulla, facendo sobbalzare la fata e costringendola a mettersi seduta e ricomporsi, per quanto possibile.  
Katakuri corrugò la fronte irritato quando sua sorella Bruleè fece capolino per mezzo busto nella stanza attraverso lo specchio. Avrebbe dovuto davvero coprirlo quel maledetto specchio. Non sapeva fino a che punto fidarsi di quell’impicciona della sua sorellina. Certo, il fatto che potesse arrivare così facilmente da chiunque e in qualunque momento rendeva il potere del frutto Mira-Mira eccezionale quando si trattava di comunicazioni urgenti. Tuttavia, il fatto che non potesse bussare o accertarsi prima che gli altri fossero _presentabili_ rendeva la cosa… problematica.  
\- Ops! Ho interrotto qualcosa? – chiese una imbarazzata Bruleè alla vista delle gote rosse di Iris e del modo frettoloso con il quale si stava sistemando il vestito.  
\- M-ma no… - mormorò impacciata la ragazza, venendo bruscamente interrotta da Katakuri: - Sì, in realtà – sbuffò irritato quest’ultimo senza tanti convenevoli, freddando la nuova arrivata con lo sguardo – Sono appena rientrato da una missione, spero che quello che hai da dire sia importante.  
La donna deglutì: - M-mi dispiace davvero per avervi disturbato! – si scusò goffamente agitando le mani, prima di tornare seria – Credimi, fratellone, è davvero importante. Mama ci ha convocati tutti al castello per comunicarci i dettagli del matrimonio di Pudding. I Vinsmoke sono finalmente riusciti a trovare lo sposo, saranno qui tra due giorni.  
Lo sguardo del Comandante si allargò per lo stupore, mentre Iris inarcò un sopracciglio, non capendo cosa volesse dire “ aver trovato lo sposo”.  
\- Capisco – disse risoluto il rosso – Adesso?  
\- Adesso.  
Katakuri sospirò e si fece più vicino alla fata, accarezzandole una guancia col dorso delle dita. A quanto pare la loro intimità avrebbe decisamente dovuto aspettare ancora: - Ci vediamo stasera. Non aspettarmi sveglia.  
\- No fratellone, non hai capito – lo interruppe Bruleè, apprestandosi a chiarire – Mama ha espressamente richiesto anche la presenza Iris.  
  
  
Se Iris non fosse già stata seduta alla lunga tavolata alla cui estremità presiedeva Big Mom, avrebbe sicuramente sentito il bisogno di sedersi.  
Erano ore che quel consiglio andava avanti, e solo in quel momento Iris si rese conto sul serio di cosa intendesse suo marito.  
Capì per quale motivo non ci sarebbe stato alcun reale matrimonio con la famiglia Vinsmoke: semplicemente, non ci sarebbe stata più alcuna famiglia Vinsmoke. Sarebbe stata trucidata quel giorno stesso, immediatamente dopo i voti degli sposi.  
Altro che nozze, quello sarebbe stato un massacro alla luce del sole e davanti agli occhi di tutti gli invitati.  
Mentre Bege snocciolava ai presenti i compiti dei propri uomini e in che modo avrebbe fatto controllare gli invitati all’ingresso in veste di capo della sicurezza, la fata si rese conto di essere l’unica realmente basita nella stanza, l’unica che avesse tenuto la bocca semiaperta dallo sbigottimento per quasi tutto il tempo.  
I Charlotte erano avvezzi a quel genere di cose. Per loro non era certo insolito il fatto di dover annientare completamente qualcun altro per impossessarsi di qualcosa che appartenesse loro. Lo sapeva, era perfettamente consapevole che le cose funzionassero in quel modo, ma abituarsene era difficile.  
Katakuri, inconsciamente, la guardava sottecchi ogni tanto pensando esattamente la stessa cosa. Che diavolo ci faceva sua moglie in quella stanza e perché metterla al corrente di quanto la sua famiglia potesse essere meschina e subdola? Cosa aveva in mente Linlin per lei? Un conto era che lei fosse a conoscenza di quello di cui erano capaci, ma farla partecipare attivamente era tutt’altro discorso.  
La fata allungò il braccio per recuperare dal tavolo l’avviso di taglia dello sposo, Vinsmoke Sanji.  
“ _Wanted. Only alive_ ”  
Non era una taglia particolarmente alta, o per lo meno era molto più bassa di quella di suo marito o dei membri della sua famiglia in generale. Le sembrava un ragazzo un po’ sciocco e piuttosto ingenuo a giudicare dall’espressione ebete che il suo viso mostrava sulla fotografia, ma non pareva affatto un cattivo soggetto. Certo, proveniva da una famiglia che vendeva mercenari e che si era lasciata alle spalle chissà quali atrocità, ma sicuramente non sembrava il tipo di persona che si meritasse la morte in quel modo, quanto meno.  
Già, _quel_ modo…  
Quando Big Mom ebbe ripetuto tutto il piano per l’ennesima volta per far sì che fosse impresso a fuoco nella mente di tutti, Pudding catturò l’attenzione su di sé con una risata sguaiata e diabolica. Una risata che provocò ad Iris la pelle d’oca: - Gli sparerò in mezzo agli occhi quando solleverà il velo e vedrà il mio terzo occhio! Che inutile razza di idiota! – esclamò soddisfatta, chiudendo un occhio e mimando con una mano il gesto di uno sparo.  
La fata deglutì a vuoto alla vista del suo sorriso. La dolce, benevola e gentile ragazza che l’aveva fatta sentire al sicuro quando era stata condotta con la forza su Totto Land non era la stessa presente in quella stanza, dall’altra parte del tavolo. Quella davanti a lei era una malvagia e spietata assassina, qualcuno che non avrebbe avuto scrupoli nel manipolare un uomo – con tutta probabilità innocente – per poi fargli un buco in testa all’altare. Capiva cosa intendesse dire suo marito quando diceva che c’era un lato di lei che non conosceva. Semplicemente, era la sua seconda personalità ad esserle estranea.  
E soprattutto, ma non meno importante, la fata si chiese che diavolo fosse quel “terzo occhio” che Sanji avrebbe dovuto vedere. In un modo o nell’altro, l’avrebbe scoperto il giorno del _Tea Party_. Tutto ciò le provocò un giramento di testa momentaneo, era troppo da metabolizzare in così poche ore.  
Voltò lo sguardo verso suo marito, silenzioso e attento accanto a lei, e si soffermò a guardarlo per alcuni secondi. Quante cose ancora non sapeva di loro? Quanto non sapeva di _lui_? Sarebbe stata una bugiarda a dire che quei pensieri non la turbarono almeno un po', tuttavia aveva fatto un giuramento e aveva intenzione di mantenerlo. Per quanti difetti avessero, per quanto non ne condividesse le scelte, i Charlotte erano la sua famiglia. Lo era Katakuri così come lo era Pudding. Aveva scelto che avrebbe contribuito a proteggerli e aiutarli ed era quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Distolse gli occhi da lui quando il Comandante ebbe ricambiato il suo sguardo. Non gli fu difficile immaginare cosa stesse pensando. Riusciva a percepire il disgusto per quello a cui aveva appena assistito, e quel che era peggio è che lui non poteva far nulla per impedirlo. Non poteva impedire che sua moglie prendesse parte a quella strage così come non avrebbe potuto impedire che la sua sorellina sfruttasse la sua peggiore debolezza per ripugnare qualcuno al fine di ucciderlo.  
Guardò Pudding ridere in quel modo così sadico da far accapponare la pelle, ma per cui Linlin sembrava così fiera. Tutti pensavano che la loro madre l’adorasse, fiera del suo impressionante controllo delle emozioni capace di abbindolare chiunque. Ed in effetti, era vero: Pudding era capace di ridere quando in realtà ribolliva di rabbia e di piangere quando invece agognava di ucciderti. Aveva sempre avuto un trattamento di favore da parte di Linlin, ma in verità Katakuri sapeva che l’unico motivo per cui aveva così tanta considerazione di lei era che fosse una marionetta eccezionale. Solo per quello, unitamente al suo potere sopito di leggere i Poignee Griffe.  
Lui e Pudding erano passati attraverso le stesse cose, sapeva benissimo quello che in realtà sua madre pensasse di lei: aveva sempre trovato disgustosa la sua bocca, per quale motivo non avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso col terzo occhio della sorella?  
Dietro a quel terrificante viso deformato dall’odio, tutto quello che il Comandante vedeva era una fragile ragazza psicolabile, maltrattata e derisa da tutti perché diversa, proprio come lui. La differenza era che lui aveva avuto la forza di avvolgersi attorno una corazza di cinismo e freddezza, lei, invece, aveva preferito tenere separata la dolce bambina che era dalla persona crudele in cui era stata trasformata.  
Povera, piccola sorellina indifesa in un mondo marcio e cattivo, un’altra che non era riuscito a proteggere come avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Quando quell’interminabile riunione poté ritenersi finalmente conclusa, l’imperatrice congedò tutti i propri figli.  
Iris si alzò stancamente dalla sedia e si avviò in silenzio verso l’uscita al seguito di suo marito, prima che Big Mom la richiamasse: - Tu no, Iris. Avvicinati, cara.  
  


***

  
  
Quando furono rientrati in casa, questa era avvolta nell’oscurità e nel silenzio più totali a causa dell’ora tarda. Katakuri si lasciò ricadere sul divano e osservò sua moglie dirigersi verso la camera dove ormai Gray alloggiava in pianta stabile.  
La donna aprì la porta lentamente cercando di far entrare meno luce possibile nella camera buia, e sorrise dolcemente quando scorse i capelli corvini del bambino, profondamente addormentato, sbucare dalle coperte.  
\- Non ti starai affezionando un po' troppo a lui? – le chiese suo marito quando ebbe richiuso la porta.  
\- E’ il dovere di un buon insegnante quello di assicurarsi che il proprio allievo dorma un numero adeguato di ore, Kata – commentò lei – Sai, prendo molto seriamente i compiti che mi sono affibbiati. _Tutti_ i compiti – aggiunse scandendo bene l’ultima frase, non senza una certa autorità nel tono di voce.  
  
_\- Tu no, Iris. Avvicinati, cara – aveva ordinato Big Mom, catturando nuovamente l’attenzione del Comandante e di sua moglie._  
 _Katakuri trattenne il fiato quando rimasero da soli nella stanza con lei: forse era la volta buona che avrebbe potuto indagare su cosa volesse Mama da Iris._  
 _Per le questioni riguardanti il lavoro e le strategie militari che avrebbero condotto al raggiungimento dei loro obiettivi, ma esclusivamente per quelle, Linlin sembrava leggere nella testa dei propri figli: - Immagino che ti stia chiedendo per quale motivo abbia insistito affinché ci fosse anche Iris, Katakuri._  
 _\- E’ esattamente ciò che stavo per chiederti, Mama._  
 _La matriarca aveva tutta l’attenzione della fata su di sé adesso: - Cosa ne pensi di quello a cui hai appena assistito, mia cara? – le chiese, scrutando le sue reazioni corporee con sguardo indagatore._  
 _Era sicura che avrebbe percepito ribrezzo da parte sua, disapprovazione ed una buona dose di insulti. Tuttavia, sorprendentemente, la ragazza appariva estremamente calma: - Beh, mentirei se dicessi che mi aspettavo che il matrimonio prendesse una piega del genere. Però, alla luce dei fatti e dopo più di un anno che sono qui, questo piano mi sembra completamente da te, Linlin._  
 _Il Comandante non seppe davvero come interpretare quell’ultima frase della donna, sebbene avrebbe potuto giurare che sua madre l’avesse presa come un complimento._  
 _\- Per cui, - aggiunse la fata, tranquilla e sicura di sé – quello che penso è che se c’è qualcosa che dev’essere fatto, lo farò. Anche se qualcuno potrebbe pensarla diversamente, io ormai faccio parte di questa famiglia. Non intendo esserne da meno._  
 _Linlin fu gradevolmente stupita dalla risolutezza di quelle affermazioni._  
 _Doveva ammettere che la sua opinione della ragazza era cambiata nel corso del tempo. Certo, non la smettevano mai di battibeccare, la sua lingua lunga e tagliente era e sarebbe rimasta sempre estremamente snervante, tuttavia aveva iniziato a trovare i loro alterchi alquanto… divertenti. Non era da tutti risponderle a tono senza temere conseguenze e la cosa, fintanto che non fosse sfociata in insubordinazione, si era rivelata essere addirittura un gioco tra di loro. Non sapeva se Iris condividesse questo suo modo di vederla, ma poco importava alla fine._  
 _La cosa più importante era che Iris le fosse diventata fedele. Non si illudeva mica che la cosa fosse dovuta ad una qualche stima nei suoi confronti, sapeva dipendesse dall’amore che provava per suo figlio e dal bene che voleva ai suoi fratelli – e davvero, questo all’inizio l’aveva sconcertata oltre misura –, ma aveva davvero così importanza?_  
 _Fino a che avesse avuto la fedeltà dei propri bambini, automaticamente avrebbe avuto anche quella della fata, pur mitigata dal suo codice etico e da tutte quelle altre chiacchiere del genere. E poi, casomai le cose fossero degenerate, non avrebbe avuto sicuramente alcun problema a legarla e metterla nei libri di Mont-d’Or…_  
 _\- Mi fa davvero piacere sentirtelo dire, Iris! – cinguettò allegramente Linlin, incurante del disappunto palpabile del suo terzogenito – Quello che vorrei che tu facessi al Tea Party è semplicemente assistere come fonte di energia, casomai qualcosa dovesse andare storto._  
 _\- Ci saremo io, Oven, Daifuku e gli uomini di Bege a sorvegliare l'ingresso, Mama. E i Vinsmoke verranno completamente disarmati prima ancora di accedere al banchetto. Farò in modo che nulla possa andare storto – osservò Katakuri, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione della donna da sua moglie – Non vi è alcun bisogno che ci sia anche lei._  
 _\- Si tratta solo di una misura precauzionale, Kata – si intromise la fata, posandogli una mano sul braccio – Potrò curarvi se dovesse essercene bisogno. Lo posso fare._  
 _Il rosso la guardò severo. Che servisse solo da “batteria” o che avesse dovuto combattere non faceva alcuna differenza per lui. Semplicemente non voleva che ci fosse, un Tea Party del genere non era qualcosa a cui avrebbe voluto che assistesse._  
 _Punto e basta._  
 _Ma Iris era troppo testarda per darsi per vinta quando sapeva di poter essere utile, e sua madre non sarebbe mai arrivata a concepire cosa lo spingesse a cercare di proteggere la donna che amava dalla sua follia._  
 _Sospirò in preda alla frustrazione: una peggio dell’altra per motivi differenti._  
 _\- Qual è il problema, Katakuri? – domandò l’imperatrice assottigliando lo sguardo – Tua moglie sa usare due tipologie di Haki ed è esperta di combattimento corpo a corpo. E’ perfettamente in grado di proteggersi e combattere da sola, se necessario. Ad ogni modo non la esporrei mai a reali pericoli se non avessi la certezza quasi totale di avere tutto sotto controllo. La sua razza è troppo preziosa._  
 _Il Comandante non poté far altro che stringere i pugni e serrare i denti aguzzi. Smise di ribattere solo quando percepì le calde mani della donna circondargli i bicipiti: - Andrà tutto bene, Kata._  
 _“Chi te lo dice, Iris? Come sai che andrà tutto bene?”_  
 _\- Un’ultima cosa, Iris – disse l’imperatrice congedandoli definitivamente, prima che suo figlio potesse opporre ulteriore resistenza alla sua decisione – Provvederò io al tuo abito per la cerimonia, ho già dato disposizioni. Ci saranno un sacco di ospiti importanti, ma preferirei che nessuno di essi venga a conoscenza della tua natura._  
  
Katakuri seguì sua moglie con lo sguardo mentre apriva il frigorifero, senza prestargli particolare attenzione.  
\- Victor ci ha lascito la cena. Desideri mangiare qualcosa? – chiese la fata, china per rovistare tra le vivande.  
Il Comandante si alzò dal divano e la raggiunse, voltandola per ritrovarsi ad avere un contatto con i suoi occhi. La ragazza sussultò appena per quel gesto, sorpresa.  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo fisso su di sé sembrava preoccupato più che severo: - Cosa?  
Katakuri sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al soffitto: - “Cosa” dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te. Ti conosco troppo bene da sapere quando hai da ridire su qualcosa.  
La fata rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, sospirando pesantemente.  
\- Tu mi sottovaluti, Katakuri – sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo, temendo per un attimo che lui non l’avesse sentita.  
Ovviamente non fu così: - Io non ti sottovaluto affatto, Iris – disse il rosso sollevandole nuovamente il mento tra indice e pollice.  
\- Sì che lo fai, Kata. Lo fai continuamente – obiettò lei, liquidando il suo tocco con le mani e posando i polsi contro il lavello, dandogli le spalle – Sono dovuti intervenire i tuoi fratelli per lasciare che aiutassi Chiffon. Pensi che mi serva la tua protezione quando mi rivolgo a tua madre perché temi che sia così ingenua da farla uscire di testa. E ora non mi ritieni all’altezza di poter partecipare a questo stupido _Tea Party_ e aiutarvi qualora le cose dovessero mettersi male.  
Il Comandante ascoltò attentamente senza fiatare, rigido come un pezzo di ghiaccio.  
\- Per la miseria, Katakuri – riprese la donna, alzando il tono di voce e stringendo i pugni attorno all’acciaio del lavello, sforzandosi affinché la sua voce non tremasse – Persino quella psicopatica di tua madre crede che io possa farcela! Certamente non sarò forte come te, ma non sono più debole della media dei tuoi fratelli. Tu non mi hai mai vista fare sul serio. Non sai nulla di cosa sia o non sia in grado di fare e sono la prima a riconoscere i miei limiti. Cosa c’è di così difficile da capire? Come posso sentirmi parte di questa famiglia se tu sei il primo a trattarmi come se non fossi degna di esserlo? Tutto questo fa male, Katakuri. Proprio tu che dovresti…  
Iris si sentì voltare per le spalle e stringere contro il busto dell’uomo, la sua guancia era schiacciata contro i suoi pettorali al punto da poter udire il suo battito accelerato: - Sei tu che a quanto pare hai difficoltà a capire me, amore.  
Iris sollevò il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. Si sarebbe aspettata di vedere rabbia sul suo viso, o preoccupazione almeno. Quella che brillava nei suoi occhi caldi, invece, era solo una disarmante dolcezza.  
\- Io non ti tratto diversamente perché penso che tu sia troppo debole o non all’altezza della mia famiglia, ma solo perché ti amo.  
Si chinò su di lei e le baciò la fronte, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio per rivelare i suoi bellissimi occhi. Quando gli rivolgeva quello sguardo, tutti i pensieri sulle atrocità che aveva commesso nella sua vita non potevano che sparire. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, lei era sempre pronta a perdonarlo. Rimaneva sempre la cosa più pura che avesse mai avuto il privilegio di poter conoscere, nonostante la vita spietata che conduceva. Ogni fibra del suo essere irradiava una purezza che era terrorizzato di poter corrompere.  
\- Non ti ho mai sottovalutata neanche una volta. So perfettamente che saresti capace di prendere a calci in culo chiunque ti infastidisca, come hai dimostrato con quell’imbecille di Cracker, del resto. Ma se non voglio che participi a queste nozze non è perché ho paura che qualcuno possa farti del male, ma perché è mio compito come marito proteggerti anche da quello che la mia stessa famiglia è capace di fare.  
C’erano così tante cose su cui lui non aveva il controllo, prima tra tutte il comportamento della famiglia pazza e disfunzionale che si portava sulle spalle. Non aveva mai rimpianto nemmeno una volta l’aver scelto di immolarsi come suo difensore, ma essere assoggettato al volere di qualcuno che si preoccupava solo della nomea e del potere dei Charlotte, anziché del loro benessere, rendeva quel compito tremendamente difficile, talvolta impossibile. Certe volte, anche con una percezione sviluppata come la sua, si sentiva lui stesso in balia degli eventi, trascinato da essi senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo. E trascinare Iris con sé, a quel punto, diventava inevitabile, per quanto volesse che almeno lei ne rimesse fuori.  
\- Te lo dissi già una volta, Iris. Le tue mani non sono fatte per uccidere.  
La ragazza sollevò un braccio per accarezzargli dolcemente una guancia, senza smettere di fissarlo: - Sono io a decidere per cosa sono fatte le mie mani, Kata – gli sussurrò delicata, ma con inscalfibile fermezza – Non credere che non possa essere capace di uccidere se la situazione lo richiedesse. Non avrei rimpianti.  
Il rosso osservò il suo viso fiero per qualche secondo, in silenzio: - Già, è ovvio - sbuffò bonariamente, sorridendole poco dopo - Non mi sarei aspettato di meno da te, mio piccolo donut combattivo.  
La donna ridacchiò appena, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per passare le dita tra i suoi corti capelli: - Che gusto ci sarebbe, altrimenti? Pensa che noia con una donna mite e accomodante!  
Katakuri si lasciò sfuggire una risata sghemba.  
Questo era poco ma sicuro, con lei era certo che non si sarebbe mai annoiato.  
Non seppe resistere alla tentazione di unire le proprie labbra a quelle rosee e invitanti di sua moglie che sembravano chiamare il suo nome, capendo di averla colta di sorpresa quando udì il mugolio che sfuggi dalla sua gola. Chiuse gli occhi e approfondì sempre di più quel bacio inizialmente casto, ma che perse quasi del tutto la sua innocenza nel momento in cui il Comandante ebbe sollevato Iris con le mani sotto le natiche per farla sedere sul piano cucina, stagliandosi di fronte a lei tra le sue cosce. Passò una mano tra i suoi capelli e le accarezzò la schiena con l’altra, producendo un basso gemito quando la sentì inarcarsi contro il proprio petto.  
\- Mpf… Kata ~…? - mormorò debolmente la fata, cercando di sfuggire alle sue labbra insistenti che reclamavano ora il suo collo, ora la sua bocca.  
\- Mh?  
\- Vuoi…Vuoi davvero farlo qui? Adesso? – chiese con le gote arrossate, scostandolo da sé con le mani sul suo petto.  
\- Perché, cosa ci sarebbe di male? – chiese provocatorio con un sorriso malizioso – E’ casa mia questa, ho tutto il diritto di scoparti dove mi pare.  
Il suo sorriso beffardo si allargò quando vide la fata arrossire ancora di più e sbattere le palpebre più volte.  
\- N-non era questo che intendevo. Volevo dire che non siamo soli in casa.  
Il Comandante storse il naso fingendosi offeso, mordendole fugacemente il collo un’ultima volta e facendola sussultare: - Per stasera sei fortunata, fatina. Non dormo da tre giorni e ho bisogno di riposare. Ma domattina tieniti pronta, abbiamo due settimane di arretrati da recuperare – le preannunciò con un ghigno, scostandosi da lei che, di tutta risposta, si portò una mano sulla bocca a coprire una risata.  
Era un Comandante _Sweet_ , era forte e potente e durante le sue missioni tendeva a dormire il meno possibile per essere sempre pronto all’azione, attento a sventare ogni pericolo che si nascondesse dietro l’angolo. Ma era pur sempre un essere umano, e come tale la stanchezza accumulata la sentiva anche lui: - Vieni con me?  
\- Ti raggiungo dopo aver mangiato qualcosa – rispose la donna, scendendo dal piano cucina.  
Quando suo marito si fu allontanato nella loro camera da letto, Iris si fissò i palmi delle mani, ripensando per un momento a quanto gli aveva detto prima.  
Sarebbe stata lei a scegliere come usare le sue mani, quello era certo. Non avrebbe esitato se questo avesse voluto dire proteggere Katakuri o uno dei Charlotte, l’aveva promesso a se stessa e alla propria famiglia.  
Aveva scelto lei di essere in ballo e certamente non avrebbe smesso di ballare.  
Tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di sperare che uccidere non fosse necessario per lei.  
\- Iris? – esordì all’improvviso una flebile voce alle sue spalle.  
Quando si fu voltata, un assonnato Gray in maglietta e pantaloncini si stava strofinando gli occhi col dorso della mano, sull’uscio della sua stanza.  
\- Gray, che ci fai in piedi a quest’ora?  
Il corvino sembrò spaesato da quella domanda, come se fosse ovvia: - Ti ho sentita alzare la voce, prima…  
Iris fece istintivamente un passo indietro, desolata: - Oh, mi dispiace se ti abbiamo svegliato. Non era davvero nostra intenzione.  
\- Va… – mormorò lui timidamente mordendosi un labbro - Va tutto bene?  
Quelle parole stavano combattendo contro la sua stessa indole per venire fuori, tuttavia, per la prima volta, Gray aveva sentito da dentro il forte bisogno di sapere se andasse tutto bene. Il tono di voce della donna, una via di mezzo tra la rabbia e l’amarezza, lo aveva fatto svegliare con uno strano nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Aveva aspettato che il figlio di Big Mom fosse andato via prima di presentarsi da lei.  
Non sapeva perché, ma _voleva_ sapere se stesse bene.  
Iris non riusciva a credere che l’avesse chiesto davvero. Era la prima volta da quando lo conosceva che quel bambino le chiedesse qualcosa, ancor più qualcosa riguardante il suo stato d’animo. Forse era stupido da parte sua, ma la donna si commosse per quel gesto senza darlo a vedere.  
\- Ma sì, certo, Gray. Va tutto bene. Sono… solo discussioni di coppia senza importanza. Sono normali, niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti, piccolo – rispose dolcemente la fata, avvicinandoglisi lentamente. Gli sfiorò una spalla con le dita in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una carezza, ma che al corvino parve più come un modo di sistemargli la maglietta sgualcita.  
La verità era che Iris non sapeva fino a che punto spingersi con lui. Tendeva a mostrarsi sicura e determinata su quel che faceva, ma nel profondo spesso e volentieri non sapeva come comportarsi per quel che riguardava i sentimenti. Pensò che forse anche qualcosa di così innocuo come una carezza sarebbe stata troppo per lui. Il timore che lui respingesse il suo tocco fu sufficiente a fermarle la mano.  
Non si sarebbe data per vinta, in ogni caso. Fin quando avesse avuto bisogno di lei, Iris avrebbe provato in tutti i modi a scalfire quel duro guscio di astio e diffidenza.  
\- Sto davvero morendo di fame! – esclamò la donna, piegandosi sui talloni per essere alla sua stessa altezza - Ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia per uno spuntino di mezzanotte, Gray?  
Il ragazzino deglutì di fronte alla dolcezza di quegli occhi. Se glielo avesse chiesto un mese prima, due settimane o il giorno prima, sicuramente non avrebbe accettato.  
Quella, tuttavia, era stata una buona giornata.  
Era triste mangiare da soli. Non voleva che Iris mangiasse da sola.  
Accennando un timido sorriso, Gray annuì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire, come risulta palese c’è un bel matrimonio rosso alle porte (no, Robb Stark e consorte non ne prenderanno parte, per fortuna. E se dovessi scegliere tra Linlin e Walder Frey sceglierei sempre e comunque la psicopatica dalle turbe alimentari), pronto per essere sfornato tra un paio di capitoli.  
> Non ho molto da aggiungere su questo, invece, se non che ci ho messo una vita per scriverlo (ma questo non credo vi interessi xD), per cui approfitto come sempre dell’occasione per ringraziare di cuore tutti coloro che commentano la storia o che la leggono soltanto *w*  
> Detto questo, un bacione a tutti e alla prossima!  
> Con affetto,  
> Yumi


	25. XXV. Conto alla rovescia

_**Conto alla rovescia** _

A distanza di due giorni dal famigerato _Tea Party_ che avrebbe visto la disfatta della famiglia Vinsmoke, Whole Cake Island era in pieno fermento.  
I matrimoni della famiglia Charlotte – sia dell’imperatrice che dei suoi figli - erano sempre stati degli eventi molto attesi dagli abitanti dell’arcipelago: Totto Land era già di suo una nazione molto ricca, ma una non indifferente botta di vita all’economia veniva data durante questi eventi, grazie all’arrivo dei facoltosi invitati di Big Mom. La capitale, Sweet City, era la città che più di tutti sperimentava questa crescita, i cui effetti erano più evidenti sull’animo dei suoi abitanti, così come Gray poté osservare non appena ebbe messo piede sulla terraferma, una volta sceso con Iris dal battello che li aveva portati lì da Komugi.  
\- Per quanto detesti ammetterlo, Sweet City è davvero una bella città – confessò Iris, aggiustandosi il mantello sulle spalle e allontanandosi dal porto, seguita a ruota dal ragazzino – Ma Hakuriki Town lo è di più. Anche se io sono di parte, quindi non so se la mia opinione conti – rise leggermente, osservando la marea di gente entusiasta che affollava le strade, addobbate più del solito con dolci dai colori e forme di ogni tipo.  
Mancavano ancora due giorni, ma sembrava che il matrimonio si sarebbe tenuto quella mattina stessa. Gray non apprezzò particolarmente tutta quella confusione, però dovette ammettere a se stesso che quell’atmosfera era piuttosto piacevole.  
\- Quindi hai viaggiato parecchio prima di arrivare su Totto Land, giusto Gray? – chiese la donna accanto a lui, fissandolo curiosa con i suoi grandi occhi rassicuranti.  
Il corvino annuì, distratto da dei bambini all’incirca della sua età che si stavano rincorrendo in un qualche gioco di cui lui ignorava l’esistenza. Non aveva mai avuto degli amici della sua età – e quelli più grandi non erano nemmeno suoi amici, in realtà - , quindi di giochi di gruppo aveva una conoscenza pari a zero. Gli unici giochi che conosceva erano quelli che faceva con sua madre, ma poteva giurare che non a tutti sarebbero piaciuti poiché troppo impegnativi.  
\- Ed eri mai stato su Whole Cake Island prima di stabilirti su Komugi? – chiese poco dopo Iris – Sai, nel periodo prima che ti prendessimo con noi.  
Stavolta, Gray scosse il capo. Josef non aveva mai voluto metter piede su quell’isola: la dimora dell’imperatrice lo metteva in soggezione, diceva che ci sarebbero andati solo quando avrebbero dovuto usare il laboratorio che vi era costruito, gemello a quello di Punk Hazard. Gray non poteva dargli torto, in fondo. Quella donna era terrificante e la sua sola presenza era bastata a tenerli entrambi lontani da lì il più possibile.  
Intanto, la fata sospirò sonoramente e alzò gli occhi al cielo, sconsolata: - Santo cielo, in certe cose tu e mio marito siete identici. Non spillate mai una parola in più di quelle che servono, a volte mi sembra di parlare da sola.  
Gray si fermò all’improvviso a quella frase e agitò le braccia in avanti, temendo di averla offesa: - Ma no! Giuro che ti ascolto quando parli!  
Iris si voltò verso di lui e sgranò gli occhi, colpita dalla sua reazione e intenerita dallo sguardo allarmato. Non riuscì a trattenere una risatina che lasciò il corvino un po' perplesso: - Certo, lo so che mi ascolti, Gray – disse, chinandosi per portare il viso alla stessa altezza di quello del suo piccolo allievo e arruffandogli i capelli neri con una mano, ignorando le sue proteste – Volevo solo dire che potreste andare d’accordo se solo provaste a rimanere nella stessa stanza per più di trenta secondi.  
“Andare _d’accordo_? Io e Katakuri?”.  
La sua insegnante era senz’altro una delle persone più sveglie che avesse mai conosciuto, ma a volte gli sembrava peccare davvero di un’ingenuità disarmante. O, meglio, non sapeva se fosse ingenua, lungimirante o troppo ottimista. O un mix di tutte e tre le cose, magari…  
In ogni caso, era certo che lui e il figlio di Big Mom non avrebbero mai potuto trovare un punto d’incontro nemmeno tra un milione di anni. Era palese che lui non lo sopportasse se non per il fatto che il suo capitano gli avesse ordinato di farlo e perché Iris era troppo buona per mandarlo via, e lui, dal canto suo, lo sopportava solo perché era inevitabile la sua presenza se voleva che il piano di Josef avesse successo. Ma poco importava, alla fine: era di Iris che doveva conquistare la fiducia, per il rosso sarebbe bastato solo capire le sue abitudini e attendere il momento propizio.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Gray si sottrasse dalle molestie di Iris ai suoi poveri capelli, ricordandole per l’ennesima volta che il solo fatto che le sembrassero seta non le dava il diritto di strapazzarglieli come se non ci fosse stato un domani.  
La risata cristallina della donna venne attenuata dalla confusione della folla attorno a loro: - Hai ragione, ma è più forte di me. Dai, - continuò, sollevando il busto e prendendolo per mano per evitare che si perdessero di vista in quella fiumana festosa – ti faccio fare un giro della città prima di andare al castello. Ho proprio voglia di _cupcakes!_ Quelli di Sweet City sono i migliori che potresti mai mangiare.  
Gray si lasciò trascinare da Iris per le vie della città, segretamente lieto che gli stesse stringendo la mano. Si diede dell’ipocrita da solo in quel momento: da quando era rimasto solo al mondo era sempre rifuggito dal contatto umano per paura che avesse potuto fargli del male, così come era successo con sua madre. Lei, l’unica che gli avesse mai voluto bene e che lo aveva lasciato in balia del mondo troppo presto. La sua morte aveva scavato nel petto del ragazzino, all’epoca di soli cinque anni, una voragine talmente profonda da non sapere se sarebbe mai riuscito a riempirla di nuovo. E non voleva permettere che qualcuno provasse a gettarci dentro qualcosa per riempirla perché aveva paura, in realtà, solo che invece la scavasse ancora di più.  
Eppure, mentre ascoltava sorridente la lunga sequela di innocenti chiacchiere di Iris sui dolci e i negozi a forma di gelato e lecca-lecca, involontariamente Gray ricambiò la stretta della sua mano tiepida. Era un ipocrita perché il contatto umano era l’ultima cosa che cercava ma di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno, non avendo nemmeno la forza di cacciare via la mano di Iris quando stringeva la sua ed esitando sempre ad allontanarsi quando intuiva che lei intendeva fargli una carezza.  
Capì che forse quella voragine era lui stesso a scavarla sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno. Ma decise di cacciare via quei pensieri come si fa quando si nasconde la polvere sotto al tappeto: quel giorno era felice, Iris lo faceva stare bene, per cui decise di smettere di pensare a quanto si sentisse un parassita.  
Del tutto ignara dei pensieri che stessero frullando in quel momento nella testa del corvino, la fata si arrestò di colpo quando le sembrò di riconoscere una figura familiare appostata in un angolo di un vicolo, intenta a sbirciare ogni tanto oltre lo spigolo di un edificio.  
Sempre tenendo per mano Gray, la donna si fece più vicina all’uomo dai lunghi e spinosi capelli bianchi, avente due linee rosse verticali che correvano dalla fronte alla mascella. Indossava un mantello nero, una spada alla cintola e reggeva tra le mani quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una confezione assortita di _cupcakes_.  
\- Raisin? – domandò lei quando gli fu sufficientemente vicino, reclinando appena la testa di lato per assicurarsi che fosse lui – Ciao! – lo salutò con un sorriso smagliante, sollevando una mano.  
Quando il trentatreesimo figlio di Big Mom l’ebbe riconosciuta, la sua espressione – insolitamente meno dura e burbera di come Iris lo aveva sempre visto – cambiò fino a diventare una via di mezzo tra lo spaesamento e l’estremo imbarazzo.  
\- I-Iris! – mormorò l’uomo cercando di apparire più dignitoso possibile – Chimera – disse poi, facendo un cenno col capo in direzione di Gray che ricambiò il gesto, indietreggiando un po' di più dietro le gambe della fata - Cosa…che ci fate qui?  
Raisin strinse di più la presa sulla povera scatola di dolci al punto da spiegazzarne gli spigoli.  
La donna trovava decisamente strano quel comportamento. Non credeva che quell’uomo – così simile a Katakuri negli atteggiamenti e nella compostezza – fosse capace di arrossire, tuttavia cercò di far finta di nulla: - Mama vuole essere costantemente informata dei miglioramenti negli allenamenti di Gray, per cui stiamo andando al castello per dargliene atto – spiegò calma Iris, cominciando ad essere seccata dal fatto di essere l’unica a chiamare il ragazzino per nome e non come “chimera” – Tu invece che stai facendo? E’ raro vederti battere la fiacca.  
Per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, Iris poté giurare di aver visto le labbra del suo interlocutore prosciugarsi per quella domanda, evidentemente scomoda.  
Raisin si massaggiò la nuca con una mano, cercando di evitare il contatto visivo: - A dire la verità…  
Non fece in tempo a sentire una risposta che la fata si ritrovò spiaccicati in faccia Dolce e Drageè, appesi ai loro palloncini colorati, che la salutarono quasi urlandole nelle orecchie e facendole prendere un colpo.  
\- Ragazzi! Quante volte vi devo dire di non comparire all’improvviso!? Prima o poi qualcuno ci rimarrà secco! – li redarguì, senza che loro prestassero in realtà la minima attenzione al rimprovero.  
\- Come cercavo di dire, Anana ha bucato quasi tutti i loro palloncini e ha cercato di accoltellarli, così loro sono andati su tutte le furie e ho preferito portarli a fare un giro per far sbollire un po' di tensione. Sai com’è, Mama non ha tempo per queste cose.  
Gray spalancò la bocca, impressionato per il fatto che un tentato omicidio fosse raccontato come un litigio tra bambini, mentre Iris si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
\- Anana ha provato ad accoltellarli _di nuovo_?  
Gray era semplicemente sconvolto. Quella era una congrega di pazzi furiosi.  
\- Ok, lasciamo perdere – continuò la fata, sospirando frustrata – Ci penserò io a parlare con Anana. Questa storia deve finire una volta per tutte.  
Maledetta Linlin che faceva figli senza degnarsi nemmeno di preoccuparsi che non si ammazzassero tra loro. Se non era capace di spiegare loro cose così ovvie, voleva dire che ci avrebbe provato lei.  
\- Ad ogni modo, quello che desideravo sapere è cosa stai facendo _qui dietro,_ appostato come un criminale – specificò, alludendo al perché fosse seminascosto dietro l’angolo in penombra.  
\- Niente, naturalmente. Mi era solo sembrato di vedere un ladro allontanarsi da qui.  
Fu in quel momento, però, che Raisin si tradì da solo senza accorgersene. I suoi occhi corsero improvvisamente di lato per una frazione di secondo, come a voler accertarsi di qualcosa in lontananza, nella stessa direzione in cui Iris lo aveva colto in flagrante poco prima. Quando la ragazza si fu voltata per vedere cosa ci fosse di così importante da quella parte, un sorriso intenerito si allargò sul suo viso.  
\- Capisco, così è questo che nascondi, eh? – ammiccò allusiva, ridacchiando quando le gote dell’uomo si colorirono della stessa tonalità dei suoi tatuaggi.  
\- Non capisco proprio di che parli.  
\- Ah ha – mormorò Iris, strappandogli di mano la scatola di _cupcakes_ e voltandosi per porgerla a Gray, dopodichè si rivolse ai due gemelli, ancora sospesi a mezz’aria: - Ragazzi, Gray non ha mai assaggiato i _cupcakes_ di Sweet City. Perché non andate a sedervi su quella fontana e li mangiate tutti e tre insieme?  
Raisin sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso mentre i gemelli parvero rifletterci un po’ su, come se volessero essere ulteriormente persuasi. Gray, invece, divenne pallido e boccheggiante all’idea di dover rimanere da solo con quegli altri due psicopatici.  
\- Magari potete anche fare qualche domanda a Gray sulla sua trasformazione. E’ davvero mitica! – esclamò lei, convincendoli definitivamente.  
Fece l’occhiolino a Gray che, intanto, le aveva lanciato un’occhiata omicida e probabilmente maledetta in tutte le lingue del mondo. Dolce e Drageè afferrarono il corvino dalla maglietta e lo trascinarono con loro verso la fontana poco distante, cominciando a tempestarlo di domande mentre Iris univa le mani a chiedere perdono e mimava con il labiale le parole “mi farò perdonare” al suo allievo.  
\- E non vi allontanate!  
Probabilmente a Gray avrebbe fatto bene fare amicizia con qualcuno della sua età, ma comunque lei aveva bisogno di rimanere da sola con Raisin, sinceramente curiosa per quella faccenda così… delicata.  
\- Si può sapere che stai facendo? – chiese l’uomo a quel punto, allibito.  
\- Permetto ai ragazzi di fare amicizia, cosa credi – rispose lei tranquillamente, incrociando le braccia e tornando a fissare quel qualcuno che aveva attirato così tanto l’attenzione di uno dei figli dell’imperatrice di Totto Land - E’ davvero molto bella.  
Lo sguardo di Raisin si ammorbidì per quel commento. Un sorriso sincero corse da zigomo a zigomo quando tornò a concentrarsi sulla ragazza con il grembiule rosa e i capelli castani raccolti in uno chignon, che stringeva il vassoio tra le braccia. Arrossì mentre parlava con una cliente, probabilmente per i complimenti ricevuti per la bontà dei suoi dolci e sorrise in quel modo straordinario che lo aveva fatto capitolare.  
A tradirlo era stato il suo comportamento, se ne rendeva conto. Quello, unito al fatto che il logo sulla scatola di _cupcakes_ fosse lo stesso dell’insegna del negozio dove lavorava _lei_ : - Sì, lo è.  
Iris avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque l’espressione che Raisin aveva in quel momento. Era la stessa che scopriva di avere davanti allo specchio ogni mattina quando Katakuri, alle sue spalle, era intento a vestirsi o sistemarsi la sciarpa per uscire, o la stessa che faceva suo marito quando la sera ritornava a casa da lei.  
\- E come si chiama?  
\- Haru – rispose lui, pronunciando quel nome come se stesse recitando una poesia.  
\- Haru – ripeté Iris – Persino il suo nome è bello. E dimmi, Haru lo sa?  
La fata si domandò perché l’uomo si limitasse ad osservare la donna di cui era palesemente innamorato da lontano. Le sembrava una cosa terribilmente ingiusta, l’amore era qualcosa che andava vissuto alla luce del sole, no? Era Haru stessa che glielo avrebbe potuto dire, molto probabilmente [1].  
Raisin si voltò verso la ragazza, osservandola un momento per capire le sue intenzioni. Fosse stata un’altra persona le avrebbe fatto pagare cara la sua ficcanasaggine, riservato com’era. Tuttavia, per quel poco che aveva imparato a conoscerla in poco più di un anno che era entrata a far parte della famiglia, non si era mai sentito a disagio con lei. Nemmeno in quel momento. In qualche modo, la sua coscienza gli stava dicendo che se non avesse affrontato la questione allora, probabilmente non ne avrebbe parlato mai più, e chi ci avrebbe rimesso non sarebbe stato altri che lui stesso.  
\- Io… credo che lo sappia -. Il silenzio attento di Iris spinse Raisin a continuare: - Voglio dire, vengo nel suo negozio ogni giorno e compro tonnellate dei suoi deliziosi dolci solo per poter avere la scusa buona per parlare con lei, anche solo per cinque minuti. Non ne so granché di queste cose, non capisco se lei ricambi quello che provo. E’ sempre molto dolce e gentile, ma non riesco a capire se mi veda come vede tutti gli altri.  
\- Tu le hai mai detto quello che provi?  
L’uomo dai capelli bianchi sospirò rumorosamente, abbassando le spalle sconfortato: - No. Non so nemmeno se ne valga la pena, ad essere sincero.  
\- Raisin, - disse seria la fata, fissandolo dritto negli occhi dal basso della sua statura – vale sempre la pena, anche se dovessi ricevere un due di picche. Cosa c’è di così terribile da farti pensare il contrario?  
Lo sguardo del giovane si oscurò: - Mia madre, Iris.  
“Oh…”  
\- A che servirebbe dirle quello che provo? Potrei dovermi sposare anche domani se il mio capitano decidesse così, e di certo non approverebbe mai qualcuno come lei.  
Cupo in volto, l’uomo si voltò verso la moglie di uno dei fratelli che stimava di più in assoluto e a cui si ispirava costantemente, non potendo che domandarsi se Katakuri si rendesse conto della fortuna sfacciata che aveva avuto a sposare l’unica donna di cui si fosse davvero innamorato, venendo ricambiato a sua volta. Una fortuna che non capitava a tutti e che di sicuro non sarebbe capitata a lui.  
\- Raisin, ascoltami attentamente – disse a quel punto la fata, seria nello sguardo ma allo stesso tempo confortante nel tono di voce - Primo, non è detto che tua madre voglia farti sposare per forza…  
\- Non lo avremmo mai pensato nemmeno di Katakuri, eppure eccoci qui.  
Iris liquidò la sua osservazione con un gesto della mano: - Non è questo il punto. Non puoi passare la vita a rimpiangere di non averci provato senza avere nemmeno la certezza che effettivamente andrà male. La vostra vita da umani è troppo breve per potervelo permettere, mentre la mia sarà troppo lunga per permettermi di viverla a pieno con la persona che amo… - le parole le si strozzarono in gola a quell’ultima frase, ma cercò di non pensarci, come faceva da più di un anno a quella parte – Tu hai solo ventidue anni, Raisin.  
Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso: - E questo cosa vorrebbe significare?  
La ragazza sorrise sghemba cercando di essere più vaga possibile, non essendo certa di come il suo interlocutore avrebbe preso quella frase: - Significa che sei molto giovane, mentre il governo – omise di dire “dittatura dolce” – di tua madre ha già una certa età e non durerà per sempre. Magari, la persona che prenderà il suo posto, un giorno, non ti obbligherà mai a sposare qualcuno solo per mero interesse politico. Magari questa persona, chiunque sarà, potrebbe comprendere cosa significa essere forzati in un matrimonio di interesse. Cosa che tua madre non fa, invece…  
A quel punto, Raisin comprese perfettamente quello che Iris stava cercando di dirgli tra i denti, e aveva dannatamente ragione. Non si sarebbe mai permesso di avere quella conversazione con qualcuno dei suoi fratelli: era una legge non scritta il fatto che non si potesse parlare della deposizione dei poteri di Big Mom. Tuttavia, Iris era nella sua stessa barca, in un certo senso, l’unica che al momento avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo in quella situazione, mantenendo il suo segreto.  
\- E dunque… - riprese l’uomo rosso in viso, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi indagatori e vivaci della fata – C-come le potrei dire quello che provo?  
Iris restò in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di soffocare una risata con la mano: - Direi che non sono la persona più idonea a cui chiedere, sono stata una vera frana con tuo fratello – ammise sincera massaggiandosi la nuca – Per la miseria, hai trentanove sorelle! Possibile che nessuna di loro sappia consigliarti qualcosa? Non so, come un regalo, per esempio.  
\- Con le mie sorelle non parlo mai di queste cose – rispose Raisin sollevando un sopracciglio, quasi come se Iris avesse appena detto una bestemmia.  
\- Quanto siete strani – borbottò lei tra sé e sé, sollevando gli occhi al cielo prima di spingere l’uomo per la spalla fuori dal vicolo, quasi trascinandolo e ignorando la confusione sul suo viso – Dai muoviti, andiamo a cercare un regalo per Haru.  
  
Iris non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa potesse piacere ad una ragazza umana.  
Non c’entrava nulla il fatto che fossero donne entrambe, ma la sua cultura era molto diversa dalla loro, perciò trovare un oggetto che non fosse banale come dei fiori o pomposo come un anello si rivelò parecchio impegnativo.  
L’idea della gioielleria in cui si trovavano lei e Raisin da almeno dieci minuti era venuta all’uomo, ma quando lui le aveva mostrato l’anello con un enorme diamante che avrebbe costretto Haru a portarsi la mano dietro con una carriola, Iris scosse prepotentemente il capo: - Io non indosserei mai una cosa del genere.  
Il giovane scosse la testa sconfortato, rimettendosi con Iris alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Gli occhi della ragazza scorsero velocemente ogni tipo di gioiello esposto nelle brillanti teche di vetro del negozio, arrestandosi di colpo con un largo sorriso quando una collana ebbe catturato la sua attenzione: - Bingo!  
Raisin le si fece più vicino, osservando quel piccolo e discreto gioiello: aveva una catenina d’oro bianco, con un piccolo ciondolo tondo di madreperla impreziosito da una striatura di quarzo rosa verticale, per tutta la lunghezza del ciondolo.  
\- Questa? – domandò incerto – Perché dovrebbe aiutarmi a dirle quello che provo?  
Iris sorrise, indicando con il dito indice i due tatuaggi che gli decoravano il viso: - Per questi, ovviamente. Questa collana ricorda molto il tuo viso. Regalandogliela è come se le chiedessi di portare al collo un qualcosa che le fa pensare a te, evidentemente perché _vuoi_ che lei pensi a te come tu pensi a lei. Semplice ed elegante.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre l’uomo stava per ringraziare la fata per averlo convinto a fare qualcosa per se stesso per la prima volta nella sua vita, che la terra sotto ai loro piedi tremò e un urlo familiare fendette l’aria come un tuono: - Croquembouche!!!  
Colta alla sprovvista, Iris dovette tapparsi le orecchie affinché quel grido stridulo non le distruggesse i timpani. Quando riaprì debolmente un occhio per cercare di capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, lo sguardo terrorizzato del fratello di suo marito non lasciò dubbi sul fatto che stesse accadendo qualcosa di grave: - Cosa cazzo è stato?!  
\- Merda, No, no, no! Non ora cazzo! – esclamò lui precipitandosi fuori dalla gioielleria senza degnarla di una risposta: se l’avesse seguito si sarebbe resa conto lei stessa della disastrosa piaga che stava devastando Sweet City.  
Big Mom avanzava inesorabile verso il popoloso centro della Capitale, la sua enorme figura spiccava oltre gli alti palazzi che, uno ad uno, venivano abbattuti dalla rabbia omicida della donna. I suoi occhi erano vacui e privi di alcunché che ne dimostrasse la lucidità: aveva perso la testa in una delle sue terrificanti crisi alimentari.  
L’imperatrice distrusse nella possente stretta di una mano il torrione di una casa, le cui macerie vennero scaraventate proprio in direzione del centro cittadino sollevando un polverone denso e fitto che, unito alle urla dei poveri abitanti in fuga, aveva gettato la città nel caos più totale.  
Un unico pensiero attraversò la mente di Iris in quel momento, così crudo e raccapricciante che le sue gambe presero a correre da sole verso quella fontana dove poco prima aveva lasciato Gray e i gemelli. Si fece largo tra la calca di gente a spintoni e gomitate, talmente spaventata da non udire la voce di Raisin che le urlava di aspettarlo e di fare attenzione. Quando la fontana le si palesò di fronte, il sangue nelle sue vene si gelò per un istante prima che il suo cuore ricominciasse a galoppare all’impazzata: - Gray… I ragazzi… - mormorò voltandosi a guardare Raisin una volta che l’ebbe raggiunta. Persino l’uomo sgranò gli occhi, riuscendo tuttavia ad evitare di essere preso dal panico alla vista della struttura completamente distrutta dall’enorme maceria di un palazzo, raso al suolo dalla furia di Linlin. L’acqua continuava a sgorgare dai tubi inondando il pavimento senza sosta, bagnando la scatola e i _cupcakes_ che i tre bambini stavano consumando e che in quel momento giacevano zuppi e calpestati per terra. Di loro tre, invece, non vi era traccia.  
\- Raisin! – urlò la fata, affinché in tutto quel frastuono lui potesse sentirla – Vado io a cercarli! Bisogna evacuare la città immediatamente!  
L’uomo annuì deciso: - Conosco i miei fratelli, non penso purtroppo che siano scappati seguendo la folla! Se vuoi cercarli, fallo andando in direzione di Mama.  
Iris non aveva dubbi sulla cosa. Persino i marmocchi-Charlotte erano troppo testardi per agire secondo la logica, dovevano avercelo proprio nel DNA il gene degli scavezzacollo. Fece per voltarsi e correre verso la donna quando Raisin la fermò ancora per un braccio: - Iris, fa’ attenzione. Non avvicinarti a Mama, non cercare di fermarla e fa’ in modo che non ti parli, almeno fino a che gli chef non avranno preparato quei dannati croquembouche.  
La ragazza gli fece un cenno con la testa prima di correre controcorrente più che poteva, chiedendo permesso di tanto in tanto e in preda ad un’angoscia che le stava attanagliando le budella: - Gray! Dolce! Drageè!  
Più il tempo passava, più la crisi di Linlin sembrava farsi violenta. Iris si fermò un momento tra la folla delirante per osservarla, deglutendo a vuoto quando la vide calpestare i suoi _homeis_ e arrampicarsi su un palazzo, divorandone ferocemente il tetto. Di quel passo, avrebbe divorato l’intera capitale.  
\- Croquembouche!!! Portatemeli!!! – gridò ancora una volta, sollevando un’onda d’urto tale da far vibrare l’aria come tante piccole lame.  
Per la prima volta, eccezion fatta per il giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuta, Iris ebbe paura di quella donna. Non tanto per quello che avrebbe potuto fare a lei, bensì per il fatto che stesse distruggendo in pochi secondi quello che aveva fatto tanto per costruirsi in tutta una vita, calpestando gli abitanti che avrebbe dovuto proteggere e in grado di divorare anche i suoi stessi figli, se solo se li fosse ritrovati davanti. La perdita di controllo di qualcuno così potente e devastante avrebbe spaventato anche il diavolo stesso. E Iris pregò che quella sorte non fosse toccata ai bambini.  
“Ti prego, per favore, fa’ che stiano bene. Ti scongiuro” si ritrovò a pregare, riprendendo a correre in direzione della donna mentre sentiva il proprio viso prosciugarsi dal sangue per la paura. Continuò a urlare i loro nomi con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, incurante di quanto la sentisse bruciare. Pensò per un istante che volare potesse essere una buona idea, ma così tutti l’avrebbero vista e avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione di Linlin, ultima delle cose di cui aveva bisogno in quell’istante.  
Fortunatamente, più le si avvicinava e più la folla cominciava a diradarsi, lasciando il posto ai pochi impavidi con l’intenzione di trovare un modo per fermare il disastro.  
Vide Moscato afferrare una bambina per impedire che venisse schiacciata da un detrito. Galette, Mont-d’Or e Opera stavano aiutando le persone più anziane ad abbandonare le strade minacciate da Big Mom, ordinando l’evacuazione immediata.  
Fu in quel momento che vide un piccolo palloncino giallo librarsi nel cielo, sfuggito dalle mani del suo piccolo proprietario che stava correndo incontro a sua madre, che non rappresentava altro che la sua condanna morte in quel momento.  
La fata intercettò Dolce appena in tempo, poco prima che si ritrovasse nel campo visivo di Mama. Lo sollevò da terra e corse a rifugiarsi in un vicolo poco distante, da dove poteva avere ancora una buona visuale della situazione.  
\- Dolce! Vi avevo detto di non allontanarvi, maledizione! Dove diavolo sono tuo fratello e Gray?! – domandò Iris in preda al panico, scuotendolo per le spalle.  
\- Siamo stati separati dalla folla! Ho visto Drageè dirigersi verso Mama poco fa, volevo raggiungerlo!  
Iris si ravviò i capelli dalla fronte con entrambe le mani, pensando che non sarebbe mancato molto perché avesse una crisi di nervi.  
\- Mama! Mama! Non in questa città [2]!!!  
\- Distruggerà il suo castello!  
\- E’ inutile, non può sentirci! – urlarono Napoleon, Zeus e Prometeus, i più forti degli _homeis_ di Linlin, cercando di fermare la sua avanzata.  
\- Avete tutti il sapore sbagliato!!! – sbraitò la donna, dopo aver masticato alcuni dei suoi _homeis_ urlanti per placare la sua fame.  
Moscato, intanto, si era stagliato di fronte all’imperatrice, sicuro e fiero di se stesso. Tuttavia, fu il leggero tremolio della sua gamba sinistra a far presagire ad Iris il peggio: - Mama! Sono io, Moscato! Dammi altri trenta minuti! Gli chef lo stanno preparando il più in fretta possibile!  
\- No, fratello Mos! – cercò di fermarlo Mont-d’Or – E’ impossibile fermare quella crisi!  
\- Le dovrei permettere di distruggere la capitale?!  
“Merda, sarà una carneficina” pensò la ragazza, bloccando Dolce con una gamba per impedirgli di fare pazzie. Il fatto che non avesse mai assistito ad una crisi alimentare prima d’ora fu superfluo per farle capire che Mama non riconoscesse affatto Moscato.  
\- _Life_ … - esordì Linlin, con una calma che non le si addiceva in quel momento ma che freddò sul posto chiunque stesse assistendo a quella scena – _… or treat_?  
In qualche modo, Iris sapeva quale sarebbe stato l’esito di quella domanda.  
\- Sul serio, Mama?! E’il tuo stesso figlio! – la implorò ancora Mont-d’Or, mentre Galette si fece avanti per cercare inutilmente di fermarla: – Mama! Non farlo!  
\- A-abbiamo la crema- _fa_! Manca l’impasto! Ma non farlo, Mama!  
Per qualche secondo, mosso da una forza che sperava non lo abbandonasse proprio in quel momento, Moscato ci provò sul serio ad essere coraggioso fino alla fine: - Il dolce che vuoi non è ancora pronto!  
\- Voglio mangiare quel dolce – replicò calma l’imperatrice – Quindi non mi stare tra i piedi! – concluse furiosa, allungano il mastodontico braccio in direzione del povero Moscato, il cui corpo fu scosso da violenti tremori di paura.  
\- No- _fa_! Alla minima esitazione ti priverà degli anni di vita! – gli ricordò Opera, ma fu troppo tardi.  
Moscato si voltò e se la diede a gambe levate, terrorizzato fin dentro le ossa per il fatto che sapesse che la sua ora era ormai arrivata. Era un uomo molto coraggioso, in fondo. Erano pirati, ciascuno di loro sapeva che avrebbe potuto soccombere in una delle tante battaglie che quella vita li costringeva ad affrontare. Morire per mano della persona che li aveva messi al mondo, però, era un ben altro paio di maniche…  
Iris, sentendo le lacrime scendere a rigarle il volto, si girò verso Dolce e gli pressò il viso contro la propria pancia. Non gli avrebbe permesso di vedere.  
\- Abbi pietà, Mama! Non riesco più a fermarmi!!! – furono le ultime parole che Moscato poté pronunciare, prima che la sua stessa madre gli tirasse via quarant’anni di vita dal corpo come se stesse estirpando una radice dal terreno dal quale riceve nutrimento. Il suo corpo, freddo e spento, si accasciò al suolo come un burattino a cui avevano tagliato i fili.  
\- Mama! I croquembouche stanno arrivando! Li sta portando il signor Jimbe! – esclamò a quel punto una voce infantile ben familiare che fece voltare Iris di scatto.  
Spalancò gli occhi in preda ad un autentico terrore quando vide Drageè sollevato a mezz’aria appeso ai suoi palloncini, all’altezza del viso di Linlin.  
Le gambe della fata si mossero da sole correndo verso di lui prima ancora di vedere il braccio della donna sollevarsi sulla sua testa, pronto a schiacciare Drageè come una formica sull’asfalto: - Drageè! Spostati da lì!!! - urlò la ragazza con tutto il fiato che le era rimasto in corpo, rassegnata in un angolo remoto del suo cervello al fatto che era troppo lontana, non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo.  
Galette, poco distante da lei, si coprì gli occhi per risparmiarsi l’inevitabile, così come Mont-d’Or e Opera che, accovacciati accanto al corpo esanime di Moscato, smisero di respirare.  
Quando la mano di Big Mom si abbassò, però, Drageè venne avvolto da un’ombra nera che, veloce come una saetta, lo circondò completamente e lo trascinò via dalla traiettoria fatale. Iris, in lacrime e in preda all’agitazione, riuscì a capire cosa fosse successo solo quando quell’ammasso che sembrava pece lucente si fu schiantato al suolo liberando Drageè dal suo abbraccio, che subito venne assistito e curato da dei trafelati e preoccupatissimi Galette e Opera. Riconobbe immediatamente la splendida creatura dal manto lucido, dalle lunghe corna anulari e dalle gigantesche ali nere che si abbatté sul duro pavimento fino a creare una voragine, e sentì gli occhi pizzicare ancora di più quando lo vide riacquisire la forma umana.  
Il suo cuore pompava così forte che avrebbe creduto di vederlo saltar via dal proprio petto da un momento all’altro. Tutto attorno a lei parve ovattarsi, tanto che non fece caso all’uomo-pesce dalla carnagione bluastra che arrivò dal fiume con una montagna di croquembouche, pronti a placare il mostro invisibile nello stomaco di quella donna spaventosa. Tutto ciò che per lei aveva importanza era accorrere da quel bambino, di cui solo in quel momento si rese conto davvero di quanto gli si fosse affezionata.  
Gray udì chiamare il suo nome un’infinità di volte prima di perdere i sensi del tutto. La testa pulsava come se ci avessero piantato dentro dei chiodi per quanto l’aveva sbattuta forte, e il calore intenso unito al dolore proveniente dalla sua gamba sinistra gli fece intendere che le unghie di Mama gli avessero lasciato più di qualche ferita.  
Il viso in lacrime di Iris e la sua strana espressione apparvero distorti ai suoi occhi annebbiati, non riuscendo a fargli capire se fosse arrabbiata, estremamente preoccupata o sollevata di vederlo. Tuttavia, il tepore del suo abbraccio e le sue carezze sulla testa furono le uniche sensazioni che non poté fraintendere.  
  
Katakuri percorse il corridoio del quarto piano dello Chateau a passo svelto, quasi levitando sul pavimento per quanto cercasse di essere veloce. Spalancò la porta dell’infermeria del castello e vi fece irruzione trafelato, vagando con lo sguardo su ogni branda presente nella stanza e cercando sua moglie con l’angoscia negli occhi, attirando su di sé l’attenzione di infermieri, medici e feriti spaventati.  
Non immaginava fossero così tanti.  
Quando Mont-d’Or lo aveva chiamato qualche decina di minuti prima per spiegargli cosa fosse successo, non gli era sembrata una situazione tanto diversa rispetto a quelle a cui non fossero già abituati. Le crisi alimentari di Big Mom erano relativamente frequenti e avevano imparato a gestirle, ma non era mai capitato prima che distruggesse in quel modo la capitale, disseminando feriti e morte – non molta, per fortuna. Accogliere i poveri abitanti di Sweet City nel castello per prestar loro le cure dei migliori medici di Totto Land era il minimo che i Charlotte potessero fare per scusarsi in nome della persona che, invece, avrebbe dovuto dar loro protezione e che non chiedeva mai scusa. Katakuri non ricordava una singola volta in cui sua madre si fosse scusata per qualcosa. Mai. E le sue crisi non facevano certo eccezione.  
Quando vide Iris seduta su una sedia accanto alla branda di Gray, addormentato e con una fasciatura attorno alla testa e alla gamba sinistra, gettò finalmente fuori tutta l’aria che da un tempo interminabile stava trattenendo nei polmoni: il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere per un istante quando la voce di suo fratello attraverso il lumacofono lo aveva avvisato della presenza di sua moglie in quel pandemonio.  
Si avviò verso di loro, gettando un’occhiata attenta alla branda accanto a quella di Gray, dove suo fratello Moscato stava riposando per recuperare energie, circondato da Galette e Opera che gli stavano sollevando il capo per dargli da bere dell’acqua.  
Erano abituati anche a quel genere di cose, sapevano come recuperare ogni secondo di vita strappata da Mama dai suoi _homeis_ per restituirlo ai legittimi proprietari.  
\- Kata – mormorò Iris, gettandogli le braccia attorno al collo quando lui le si fu avvicinato ed ebbe chiuso le tendine di carta attorno alla loro postazione per avere un po' di intimità.  
\- Sei ferita? Mama ti ha fatto qualcosa? – le chiese preoccupato, rigirandosi il suo viso tra le mani e scostandole il mantello per assicurarsi che fosse incolume.  
\- Sto bene, mochi, non preoccuparti – gli sussurrò dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia con un sorriso che bastò a fargli tirare un sospiro di sollievo – E Mama? Ha riacquisito conoscenza?  
\- Lei sta più che bene, non si spiega cosa sia successo, come al solito – spiegò Katakuri, con un’aura scura a velargli gli occhi. Era in quei momenti che detestava profondamente sua madre, che avrebbe potuto uccidere in un battito di ciglia la famiglia che lui dava tutto se stesso per proteggere: - Per fortuna è stata distratta dall’arrivo di Jimbe, non servirà inventare scuse per giustificare questa devastazione. Ricostruiremo la capitale prima che possa ricordarsene.  
Si sentiva combattuto, spesso e volentieri, su cosa diavolo stesse facendo della sua vita di preciso: combatteva in nome del proprio capitano per realizzare i suoi obiettivi e proteggere la propria famiglia, ma cosa succedeva se il capitano stesso diventava il nemico numero uno della famiglia? Domande come quella non riuscivano a trovare risposta da anni nella sua testa.  
Un rantolo proveniente dalla branda lo distrasse da quella domanda scomoda, e francamente si ritrovò a ringraziare silenziosamente della cosa. Odiava l’incertezza.  
\- Come sta? – chiese a quel punto, lanciando un cenno col capo in direzione di Gray, notando immediatamente lo stupore negli occhi di sua moglie – Sai, Mont-d’Or mi ha raccontato quello che ha fatto per Drageè…  
Era la prima volta che suo marito si preoccupava per Gray, o che quanto meno mostrasse un briciolo di umana comprensione per lui. Non seppe spiegarsi bene il perché, ma la cosa in un certo senso le scaldò il cuore.  
\- Oh, sta bene – disse, distendendo il viso in un caldo sorriso prima di tornare a sedersi accanto al bambino – E’ così coraggioso, il mio piccolo Gray – aggiunse, strofinando col pollice il dorso della mano del corvino.  
“Il _tuo_ piccolo Gray?”  
Katakuri fissò attentamente quei gesti affettuosi, osservò lo sguardo intenerito della donna mentre accarezzava la fronte bendata del ragazzino, udì la sua voce gentile che gli sussurrava quanto fosse stato forte, pur sapendo che lui non avrebbe potuto sentirla. Posò poi lo sguardo sul viso di Gray, distorto in una piccola smorfia di sofferenza. Aveva già vissuto una cosa del genere, tanti anni prima, e gli sembrò quasi di rivedere se stesso in uno specchio.  
\- E’ stato… molto bravo – borbottò sincero, distogliendo imbarazzato lo sguardo quando Iris si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisetto sghembo. Non stravedeva affatto per lui come sua moglie al contrario faceva, non nutriva simpatia né alcuna forma di affetto. Tuttavia, per la prima volta, si sentiva piuttosto felice per il fatto che stesse bene e che Iris si stesse occupando di lui. Era un marmocchio in gamba, era inutile negarlo. E anche coraggioso, avendo rischiato di farsi uccidere da quella matta di sua madre. Le persone così gli erano sempre piaciute, un po' come era Iris, in effetti.  
\- Quando si risveglierà i soldati scacchi lo riporteranno su Komugi. Noi passeremo qui al castello i prossimi giorni, c’è un sacco di lavoro da fare – annunciò, nascondendosi di più il viso nella sciarpa. Riaprì la tenda per raggiungere gli altri ministri - Vado a ricostruire la Capitale adesso, dovrà essere tutto perfetto per il matrimonio. Ci vediamo stasera.  
La fata seguì la sua schiena mentre si allontanava in fretta, ridacchiando e scuotendo appena il capo. Conoscendolo come le sue tasche, aveva riconosciuto subito anche quel modo imbarazzato con cui aveva evitato di guardarla negli occhi, come era solito fare quando rischiava di beccarsi un sonoro e amarissimo “te l’avevo detto”.  
  


***

  


“Porca puttana se fa male”.  
Cracker si rigirò nel letto dell’infermeria per l’ennesima volta alla ricerca di una posizione comoda, o che quanto meno non gli facesse vomitare la bile dal dolore.  
Non aveva mai avuto una soglia del dolore particolarmente alta fin da bambino, motivo principale per il quale preferiva combattere avvolto da uno dei suoi soldati biscotto anziché mostrarsi al nemico in carne ed ossa.  
“Brutto piccolo bastardo dal cappello di paglia di merda, se ti prendo un’altra volta quei biscotti te li infilo su per il culo uno alla volta anziché farteli mangiare” inveì mentalmente contro Monkey D. Luffy, il moccioso che non solo gli aveva fatto il culo a strisce, scagliandolo dalla Foresta della Seduzione contro la sala del trono al nono piano dello Chateau, facendo infuriare Mama al punto da scatenare una “tempesta vendicativa” su tutta Totto Land, ma non gli avrebbe permesso nemmeno di partecipare al _Tea Party_ , ridotto com’era. Tutto per potersi riprendere Vinsmoke Sanji, suo cuoco di bordo nonché uno dei membri più forti della sua ciurma.  
Quanto casino inutile per qualcuno che avrebbero ammazzato il giorno seguente insieme a tutti i membri della sua famiglia. Si chiese per un momento che tipi fossero, questi Vinsmoke, e soprattutto che tipo fosse Sanji, che aveva preferito prendere a calci in faccia il suo capitano anziché fuggire via con lui. Che vile farabutto.  
Certo, Cracker non aveva idea del fatto che il giovane cuoco fosse stato costretto dalla sua famiglia – più disfunzionale di quella dei Charlotte – ad obbedire ai loro ordini con delle manette esplosive ai polsi e la minaccia di veder morire le persone a cui voleva bene, per cui non poté che sembrargli un traditore e pure un coglione.  
Quindi poco importava alla fine se avessero ucciso qualcuno così viscido. Il tradimento era la cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare. A nessuno.  
La cosa importante era che i suoi fratelli avessero catturato sia il suo capitano da strapazzo che la sua amichetta prosperosa, e che fosse dannato se non vedeva l’ora di riprendersi e farli a pezzi con la sua spada per aver osato sconfiggerlo.  
Distratto poco dopo da una fitta tremenda alla schiena, tornò a concentrarsi sul fatto di essere fasciato quasi interamente e senza una singola parte del corpo che non gli facesse male, nonostante la morfina che gli scorreva nelle vene al posto del sangue.  
\- Yo, Cracker – si sentì chiamare all’improvviso da una voce femminile che ben conosceva, e non ci mise molto a riconoscere Iris fare capolino nella stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Yo, bellezza! – esclamò l’uomo, con l’espressione più sfacciata di cui fosse capace.  
\- Però, - commentò la fata preoccupata – ti ha conciato proprio per le feste il ragazzino della “generazione peggiore”, eh?  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, guarda che il tuo pugno in faccia ha fatto molto più male.  
Iris si coprì la bocca per nascondere una risata: - Non lo metto in dubbio, Cracker.  
\- Ad ogni modo, qual buon vento ti porta qui da me? Non riuscivi proprio a resistere senza struggerti per la mia travolgente bellezza, non è così? – ironizzò il Comandante _Sweet,_ ridacchiando quando la vide roteare gli occhi all’indietro e fissarlo con un sopracciglio aggrottato.  
\- Mi fa piacere sapere che anche ridotto così non perdi la voglia di fare lo spiritoso – commentò ironica, sedendosi sul bordo del letto accanto a lui - Ho raccolto un po' di energia dalla Foresta per curare qualcuna delle tue ferite più gravi. Mi fai una pena avvolto come una mummia…  
\- Ma che pensiero carino, sono davvero lusingato! Se vuoi giocare a fare l’infermiera con me vedrai come mi riprendo in fretta! Non lo diciamo a Katakuri – esclamò lui senza alcuna vergogna, lasciandosi andare da solo ad una risata sguaiata – Oi, aspetta, che stai facendo?! – aggiunse subito dopo, quando Iris ebbe allungato la mano sulla pulsantiera della flebo che regolava i livelli di morfina.  
\- Alla prossima cazzata che dici ti faccio piangere come un bambino – lo minacciò la fata, con un dito pericolosamente vicino al piccolo tasto che lo separava davvero dal mettersi in ridicolo davanti a lei. Non era realmente indignata dalle battute stupide di quel cretino, ma anche lei voleva la sua parte di divertimento.  
\- E va bene, va bene, strega che non sei altro. A stare con mio fratello hai imparato ad essere noiosa come lui, pff – sbuffò risentito, sollevando dolorosamente un braccio dietro la nuca per lasciare esposto l’ addome fasciato, una tra le zone più dolenti.  
\- Grande e grosso come sei e ti fai minacciare così facilmente per paura di un po' di dolore – lo punzecchiò la ragazza, cominciando a rimuovere con cura la fasciatura che avvolgeva il suo addome, attenta a non fargli male. Posò poi i palmi aperti delle mani in corrispondenza dell’ematoma gigante che aveva su un fianco, chiudendo gli occhi per potersi concentrare.  
\- Non posso mica essere perfetto, bellezza. So che è difficile da credere, ma devi essere forte e accettarlo.  
Una risata lasciò le labbra della fata quando quella canaglia dai capelli assurdi riprese a lodarsi da solo. Decisamente, se non ci fosse stato avrebbero dovuto inventarlo.  
L’uomo la lasciò lavorare tranquilla e in silenzio per un po', esaminando ammaliato come il proprio corpo avesse preso a brillare per quella magia prodigiosa.  
\- Cazzo, allora è così che ci si sente grazie al tuo potere – osservò poco dopo, spalancando la bocca per lo stupore. Era incredibile, Iris aveva cominciato solo da qualche minuto a curare le sue ferite e già si sentiva più rinvigorito di prima. Provava ancora dolore, ma quanto meno ora riusciva a sopportarlo: - Ci sai fare alla grande con quelle mani. Ora capisco perché il mio caro fratellone è sempre in ritardo per le missioni da quando si è sposato, che bricconcel… Ahia, porca puttana!  
Cracker si massaggiò il muscolo che la ragazza aveva premuto per ripicca, fulminandola con lo sguardo. Di contro, lei arricciò le labbra in un sorriso furbetto prima di riprendere da dove aveva interrotto: - Non dire che non eri stato avvertito.  
Il Comandante sbuffò seccato, lasciandola continuare senza fiatare.  
Quando l’ematoma si riassorbì sufficientemente, Iris si asciugò la fronte sudata con l’avambraccio e si fermò per riprendere un po' di fiato.  
\- Guarda che non sei obbligata a curarmi, sono pur sempre un Comandante _Sweet_. Questi graffietti non sono nulla per me.  
\- Non essere ridicolo, Cracker. Sei come tuo fratello, vi credete dei superuomini che non devono chiedere mai, ma non tutti sono così ciechi da crederci – disse Iris con fermezza, facendosi più vicina al suo viso e rimuovendo le bende che gli coprivano la fronte e metà della testa.  
Quando le mani della ragazza si posarono sulle sue tempie, Cracker si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato. Aveva scoperto, suo malgrado, questo spiacevole effetto che la vicinanza di quella donna avesse sul suo corpo, così potente da fargli tremare le mani se solo non fosse stato abbastanza bravo da controllare e mascherare la cosa. Il suo viso delicato ad una decina di centimetri dal proprio gli fece seccare le labbra.  
Da quella posizione, chinata sopra di lui, non poté evitare di osservare con attenzione il suo volto concentrato, i suoi occhi serrati, la fronte leggermente corrugata in una bellissima espressione e le sue labbra rosee e strette, appena mordicchiate.  
Deglutì a vuoto per quella vicinanza inaspettata. Nemmeno quando aveva provato a baciarla nella Foresta della Seduzione aveva mai sperimentato quel senso di spaesamento e di disagio. Ma soprattutto, non era mai stato così tanto terrorizzato in vita sua dall’umano desiderio di baciare una donna.  
Iris non faceva star bene le persone solo nel corpo, la sua sola presenza aveva l’effetto di dissipare all’istante tutto ciò che di brutto potesse essere successo nell’arco di una vita intera. E non aveva la più pallida idea di come ci riuscisse.  
Poteva essere il suo profumo, la sua genuina bellezza e il suo sorriso gentile, o ancora il tocco delle sue mani sul viso.  
Le sue mani. Dio, chissà cosa si provava ad essere accarezzati da quelle mani calde, chissà cosa si provava ad essere baciati da quelle labbra morbide… Chissà cosa provava Katakuri ogni giorno, quando tornava a casa e sapeva che vi avrebbe trovato lei ad aspettarlo, a donargli ogni singola goccia di tutto il suo amore.  
“Katakuri, spero che tu sia consapevole di che razza di bastardo fortunato che sei” pensò, sollevando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso amaro, che aveva il sapore spiacevole di un qualcosa di irraggiungibile che gli sarebbe sempre stato negato.  
Perché lui non si sarebbe mai azzardato a muovere un dito su Iris, per quanto morisse dentro per il desiderio di sapere come sarebbe stato. Né Iris lo avrebbe mai guardato con gli stessi occhi con cui guardava Katakuri. Chiunque in quella famiglia avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo pur di avere al proprio fianco qualcuno che lo guardasse costantemente in quel modo, che lo cullasse totalmente nel proprio amore. E chissà, forse era proprio questo che desiderava in realtà anche lui stesso.  
Forse non era Iris il reale oggetto dei suoi desideri, bensì qualcuno a cui potersi rivolgere quando tutto il mondo sembrava crollargli sulle spalle, qualcuno davanti a cui non avrebbe avuto paura di mostrare le sue debolezze, la sua paura per gli aghi, le sue battute becere e sempre fuori luogo.  
Quel qualcuno, però, non sarebbe mai stato Iris. L’amore di quella donna apparteneva ad una persona sola, una soltanto: e sarebbe stato lui stesso il primo a fare a pezzi chiunque avesse anche solo provato a spezzare l’inaridito cuore di suo fratello maggiore, che con così tanta fatica lei era riuscita a far germogliare.  
\- Cracker? – gli domandò la fonte del suo segreto tormento interiore, distogliendolo dai suoi amari pensieri – Ti senti bene?  
Solo allora il Comandante si rese conto del come lo stesse osservando con quell’espressione preoccupata e generosa che era solita riservare a tutti. Perché lei era così, non riusciva proprio a fare a meno di preoccuparsi per gli altri.  
\- Certo. Sto benissimo – rispose, palesando una calma che in realtà non possedeva davvero. Desiderava solo che lei gli si allontanasse un po'. Solo un pochino.  
Iris reclinò la testa di lato, indecisa se credergli oppure no. Nonostante avesse fatto enormi progressi nel corso del tempo, c’erano certe questioni che erano ancora difficili da comprendere per qualcuno che aveva passato da solo più di metà della propria vita. Da quella distanza, per la prima volta poté osservare da vicino il profondo segno che attraversava l’occhio destro di Cracker e, curiosa, vi passò sopra il pollice: - Chi ti ha fatto questa cicatrice?  
L’uomo la fissò silenzioso per un paio di secondi prima di rispondere: - Mia madre.  
Iris non disse nulla. Rimase immobile e allargò di più gli occhi, attendendo che continuasse. Non fu meravigliata dal fatto che quella rivelazione non l’avesse sorpresa più di tanto, quasi come se avesse potuto aspettarselo.  
Cracker sospirò e si mise più comodo nel letto, spostando lo sguardo da lei sul soffitto per riordinare i pensieri: - E’ successo quando avevo quindici anni. Non è stata una situazione molto diversa da quella di ieri, sai – spiegò, portandosi quasi senza accorgersene una mano a strofinarsi quell’odiosa cicatrice, a cui non faceva quasi più caso quando si guardava allo specchio, tanti erano gli anni passati – Quella volta però fu colpa delle madeleine, non dei croquembouche. Mancavano solo cinque minuti. Cinque maledetti minuti e quei dolci le sarebbero stati serviti, ma quando soffri di un disturbo del genere persino cinque minuti possono sembrare lunghi cinque anni. Per cui, successe che quella stupida di Galette si ritrovò a gattonare nella traiettoria di Napoleon senza che nessuno di noi sapesse come ci fosse finita. E non avrei mai permesso che la mia sorellina fosse uccisa senza aver compiuto nemmeno il primo anno di vita.  
Bastò questo in realtà ad Iris per capire. Non si sforzò nemmeno di nascondere il magone che percepì alla bocca dello stomaco e che le drenò via il sangue dal viso.  
Intanto, Cracker proseguì: - In ogni caso sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio se Katakuri non fosse intervenuto per fermare Napoleon dal tagliarmi in due.  
\- Cracker, io… - mormorò la fata, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire e limitandosi ad abbassare il capo - Mi dispiace tanto.  
Il Comandante le sorrise, sollevandole il mento tra indice e pollice: - Non fare quella faccia, Iris, sono i rischi del mestiere questi. E comunque io non riesco a fare una colpa a Mama per questo, davvero non ci riesco.  
Per quanto Iris faticasse davvero tanto a comprendere il motivo per cui continuassero tutti ad essere così fedeli ad una persona come Big Mom, non poteva biasimarli.  
Sorrise, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle ginocchia: - Beh, per quello che vale, a me piace molto quella cicatrice. Fa più figo – ridacchiò strizzando un occhio, facendo gonfiare ancora di più lo smisurato ego del secondo Comandante _Sweet_ , che solo per quella volta decise di risparmiarsi battute inappropriate e accettare il complimento.  
\- Sai, dolcezza, anche se non lo darà mai a vedere, penso proprio che tuo marito sia estremamente grato alla tua chimera per quello che ha fatto ieri.  
Lei sbuffò, arricciando il naso: - Perché vi è così difficile chiamarlo per nome?  
Cracker non diede molto peso a quella domanda, massaggiandosi il mento: - Non capisco davvero perché a Katakuri non piaccia. E’ un bel tipetto alla fine, non tutti avrebbero avuto le palle di fare quello che ha fatto.  
Iris incrociò le braccia e gonfiò il petto in un impeto di orgoglio: - Ovvio che le ha. Sono io che passo tutto il giorno ad insegnargli ad avercele, dopotutto.  
L’uomo si lasciò andare ad una risata: - Allora potrebbe essere questo. Magari il marmocchio ti distoglie troppo dal prestare attenzione alle esigenze di mio fratello.  
Uno scappellotto si abbatté senza preavviso sulla fronte del Comandante, il quale si lamentò con un rantolo: - Non è possibile che ogni conversazione che faccio con te vada sempre a finire nella mia intimità coniugale! – sbottò indignata, pensando davvero che gli avrebbe abbassato la dose di morfina se avesse continuato a ridere a crepapelle come stava facendo. Sbuffò e roteò gli occhi all’indietro, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della piccola pila di fogli di carta lasciati sul comodino lì accanto. Li prese tra le mani incuriosita, non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina quando capì cosa fossero: - E questi?  
\- Oh, quelli! Me li hanno fatti i bambini. Non sono bellissimi? – chiese retorico Cracker, mentre la fata sfogliava divertita i disegni dei più piccoli dei Charlotte.  
\- Certo che ne hanno di fantasia… - ammise con un sorrisetto impressionato, osservando su di un foglio Cracker sollevare il gigantesco calderone di Bruleè - nella quale bollivano sei persone – con una sola mano, su un altro lui che infilzava con _Pretzel_ il ragazzo con il cappello di paglia, in un altro ancora sempre lui che si ergeva vittorioso su un’ammucchiata di nemici sconfitti, circondato dai suoi soldati biscotto e da una folla di donne in visibilio. Ecco come far deflagrare quell’ego smisurato.  
\- Tu, piuttosto… - cantilenò il Comandante una volta che lei ebbe posato i disegni e ripreso a curargli le spalle, sollevando pericolosamente un angolo della bocca in un ghigno sibillino e insolente – O meglio, tu e tuo marito quando vi deciderete a sfornare tanti piccoli criminali in miniatura dai dentini aguzzi?  
Iris arrossì completamente a quella domanda, perdendo la concentrazione necessaria e quasi strozzandosi con la propria saliva. Inutile dire quanto quella reazione fece godere Cracker, figlio di buona donna com’era.  
\- N-non dipende da noi, ok?! E poi i miei figli non sarebbero affatto dei piccoli criminali! – ribatté imbarazzata gonfiando le guance, indispettita.  
\- Questo lo dici tu, Iris. Sono l’esempio della loro famiglia, conosco il padre fin da bambino e credo di essermi fatto un’idea anche della madre. Fidati di quel che dico, se aveste dei figli sarebbero delle teste calde con uno smisurato appetito per i dolci.  
La donna boccheggiò interdetta. Poteva non avere tutti i torti, in effetti. I suoi ipotetici figli non sarebbero certo venuti al mondo in una famiglia convenzionale…  
\- Teste calde o meno, non sperare troppo che i miei bambini passino molto tempo da soli con te. Non voglio che imparino a dire “cazzo” prima ancora di “mamma”.  
\- Che?! – sbraitò lui, sconvolto come se gli avessero appena infranto il sogno di una vita - Questa è davvero una grandissima stronzata!  
\- Non lo è affatto, biscottino – lo punzecchiò, ghignando di rimando.  
\- Ok, d’accordo – sibilò lui, traendo un profondo respiro - Farò finta di non aver sentito le tue ultime e dissacranti parole, tranne per il “biscottino”. Se cominci a darmi dei nomignoli rischi di farmi eccitare, sta’ attenta. E poi altro che _Pretzel_ …  
Iris si schiaffò una mano sul viso: - Dio santo, ma tu hai almeno una pallida idea di cosa significhi la parola “decenza”?  
Ancora una volta, il Comandante _Sweet_ spalancò la bocca in una risata sguaiata: - Che vuoi che m’importi della decenza quando è così divertente mettervi in soggezione. E’ con te è davvero così semplice, dolcezza.  
La ragazza scosse il capo sconsolata, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio e rendendosi conto del fatto che fosse in ritardo per andare a prendere l’abito che Big Mom aveva fatto fare apposta per lei, in vista del giorno seguente: - Mi dispiace, ma temo che questa squisita conversazione debba finire qui. Spero che ti senta almeno un po' più in forma adesso, ho fatto del mio meglio per le ferite peggiori – disse, preoccupandosi di risistemare con cura le fasciature nelle zone su cui aveva operato.  
\- Decisamente! Anche se mi ci vorrà comunque un po' per riprendermi, almeno ora non soffro più come un cane grazie alle tue mani magiche. Ti ringrazio, Iris – le rispose Cracker, sfoderando per la prima volta un sorriso che non sembrava quello di un maniaco, ma che ebbe una vita piuttosto breve – A dirla tutta, se solo avessi spostato le mani un po' più un basso, allora sì che mi sarei sentito _davvero_ meglio…  
Iris fremette dal desiderio di prendere un vaso e tirarglielo sui denti, tuttavia era l’unica tra i due che dovesse mantenere almeno un pizzico di contegno: - Non dirò nulla a Katakuri di tutto ciò solo perché mi sei simpatico e non voglio tornare qui a riattaccarti le costole che lui ti staccherebbe una ad una, razza di idiota.  
\- Se per simpatico intendi affascinante, irresistibile, divertente e dal _sex appeal_ travolgente allora siamo in due, bambola.  
\- Sarà, ma non credo che sia questo quello che pensa Kata di te quando riparliamo di quello che hai fatto nella Foresta della Seduzione e le mani ricominciano a prudergli dalla voglia di prenderti a pugni in faccia…  
Cracker spalancò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre quando la ragazza gli spiaccicò in faccia con un ghigno mellifluo la sua _piccola e innocente_ prova di tanto tempo prima: - Ma che cazzo! E’ passato più di un anno, perché parlate ancora di quella cosa?!  
Iris decise di ignorarlo e aprì la porta dell’infermeria: - Rimettiti in fretta, biscottino – lo canzonò un’ultima volta con un sorriso sornione, facendogli l’occhiolino prima di lasciare la stanza.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Iris si rigirò il vestito tra le mani mentre si incamminava adagio verso la camera di Katakuri, in cui avrebbero passato la notte prima del grande giorno.  
Al momento non le importava granché di quell’abito avvolto da una pellicola di plastica, perché da quando aveva saputo di quelle nozze di sangue soltanto allora stava davvero realizzando che avrebbe preso parte ad un massacro in piena regola. L’unica cosa che la faceva sentire un po' più tranquilla era il fatto che, nonostante i Mugiwara avessero dato non pochi grattacapi a tutti, compresa la stessa imperatrice, tutto sembrava essersi risolto e star procedendo per il meglio. Cappello di Paglia e la sua navigatrice erano stati uccisi, come Opera aveva spiegato qualche ora prima alla riunione che si era tenuta nella Einbaum Meeting Room del castello. Però, ora il suo cervello carburava e carburava la realtà dei fatti: era stata lei stessa a non essersi opposta quando Big Mom le aveva chiesto – ordinato, in realtà – di partecipare, ma sarebbe stata una bugiarda a negare che non ci stesse ripensando.  
\- Ma perché doveva capitare proprio a me – borbottò lamentosamente a bassa voce, cominciando a capire per quale motivo Katakuri avesse insistito tanto affinché non prendesse parte a quella carneficina e sentendosi ridicola: integrarsi in quella famiglia era stata la cosa che aveva desiderato di più da quando aveva scelto di rimanere al fianco di suo marito, ma Dio, era così difficile! Soprattutto per lei, che non avrebbe certo esitato ad uccidere se i Charlotte fossero stati in pericolo, ma non poteva dire lo stesso per quanto riguardava l’assassinare un uomo innocente solo per assecondare i capricci di quella disadattata di Linlin.  
Quando si rese conto di essere arrivata di fronte al cortile interno del castello, ovvero una enorme stanza dal pavimento erboso e dai muri dipinti a far sembrare il soffitto e le pareti un cielo terso, la ragazza pensò che non avrebbe potuto farle che bene prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, fuori sulla spaziosa balconata del cortile.  
Poco importava che stesse ancora piovendo a dirotto: il rumore delle dense gocce zuccherine contro i tetti magari avrebbe potuto aiutarla a non pensare troppo.  
Tuttavia, prima ancora di metter piede sul prato, la sua attenzione fu catturata da una piccola _silhouette_ ben definita dalla luce della luna, oltre la vetrata che separava la balconata dal cortile.  
\- Ma per l’amor del cielo! – esclamò irrequieta, lasciando cadere il vestito sul pavimento e precipitandosi attraverso il cortile per raggiungere la bambina che, con un ombrello in mano e le braccia spalancate, giocava a fare l’equilibrista sul bordo della balaustra.  
Anana non si accorse minimamente dell’arrivo di Iris, che sapeva essere silenziosa come una lince, e sbuffò lamentosamente quando si ritrovò sollevata di peso e messa giù. Mantenne i suoi occhi impassibili sulla donna che la osservava piuttosto agitata e con lo sguardo di chi avrebbe voluto mollarle un ceffone in piena faccia, indifferente per la pioggia che la stava inzuppando completamente e per i suoi capelli gocciolanti davanti al viso: - Si può sapere che accidenti stavi facendo?! – sbraitò la fata inginocchiandosi davanti a lei, con un diavolo per capello.  
Anana si limitò a roteare gli occhi all’indietro, scocciata: - Stavo solo giocando. Mama mi ha dato il permesso di fare questo gioco, è divertente.  
Iris si schiaffò una mano sugli occhi, strofinandosi le tempie: era già stata una giornata pesante e il giorno seguente sarebbe stato anche peggio, dovendosi svegliare prima dell’alba per raccogliere altra energia dalla Foresta della Seduzione. Ci mancava solo questo a quell’ora tarda, come ciliegina sulla torta. Doveva pure porre rimedio all’inadeguatezza come madre di sua suocera, squilibrata com’era.  
\- Non è divertente se poi dobbiamo scendere per raccoglierti con il cucchiaino, Anana. Perché non sei a letto con i tuoi fratelli? O con qualcuno, chiunque.  
Già, chiunque sarebbe andato bene per controllare che non ammazzasse nessuno e nemmeno se stessa.  
\- Dolce e Drageè non mi vogliono perché ho bucato i loro palloncini – spiegò calma la bambina, ma questa volta Iris riuscì a notare una sfumatura diversa nella sua voce, non tanto di tristezza quanto di rassegnazione. Come se si aspettasse di rimanere sola.  
\- Beh, tu vorresti stare con me se io ti nascondessi tutti i tuoi coltelli o te li rovinassi?  
Anana rimase in silenzio per un po', pensandoci su attentamente prima di scuotere timidamente il capo da sotto l’ombrello: - Ma hanno sempre tutti tanto da fare per giocare con me. Almeno bucare i palloncini è divertente.  
Iris sospirò sconsolata, non potendo affatto biasimarla. Quel periodo era stato movimentato e fitto di impegni per tutti, era comprensibile il fatto che nessuno dei suoi fratelli maggiori avesse avuto tempo da dedicarle. Ma quella bambina, più di tutti in quella famiglia, aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno che passasse del tempo con lei. Soprattutto per evitare che incominciasse ad attirare l’attenzione nei modi inquietanti che solo lei sapeva architettare, come passeggiare sul ballatoio del castello o rincorrere i suoi fratellini con dei coltelli, tanto per citare degli esempi.  
Certo, poteva avere tutte le manie e i difetti del mondo, ma a otto anni cosa potevano pretendere da lei, cresciuta a suon di dolci e omicidi. Aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che le stesse più tempo accanto e che le insegnasse che, magari, usare i coltelli per scolpire qualcosa con i suoi fratellini poteva essere meglio di provare a infilzarli, per esempio…  
Iris sollevò la bambina in braccio e rientrò nel cortile, scrollandosi di dosso un po' di pioggia: - Io non sono troppo impegnata per giocare con te, se può farti piacere.  
Il cambiamento di espressione di Anana, che da annoiato e perennemente deluso come al solito virò in un flebile sorriso, fece capire ad Iris di aver fatto centro.  
\- A patto che tu la smetta di trattare male i tuoi fratelli e di fare giochi suicidi!  
La bambina sbuffò, annuendo debolmente per quel noioso compromesso: - Posso almeno infilzare i peluche?  
La fata non riuscì a trattenere una risata, almeno questo doveva concederglielo: - Sì, puoi infilzare i peluche.  
Veloce come una saetta, Anana le si avvicinò per stamparle un fugace bacio sulla guancia prima di agitare i piedi per essere messa giù. Quando Iris la vide correre via e salutarla con la mano che ancora stringeva l’ombrello, non poté che sorriderle.  
Erano le persone più fuori di testa, folli e squilibrate che esistessero sulla faccia della Terra, ma avrebbe comunque fatto di tutto per loro. Persino partecipare a quel maledetto _Tea Party_ del cazzo.  
Si avviò nuovamente verso il corridoio per recuperare il suo vestito dal pavimento e defilarsi finalmente a letto, pur sapendo che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio. Mentre stava per uscire dalla stanza, però, sbatté il naso contro il petto di qualcuno.  
\- Pardon, le chiedo scusa signorina – le disse una voce maschile estremamente educata e calma, nonostante il suo proprietario sembrasse essere alquanto preoccupato di averle fatto male.  
Quando Iris guardò la persona che aveva distrattamente urtato, strabuzzò gli occhi e si sentì freddata sul posto. Era diverso dall’avviso di taglia, la sua espressione era meno ebete e più raffinata, ma lo riconobbe dai capelli biondi e dal caratteristico sopracciglio a ricciolo. Era lo sposo, Vinsmoke Sanji.  
\- Anzi, signora, da quanto vedo – si corresse subito, non appena vide la fede brillare attorno all’anulare della mano con cui la donna si stava massaggiando il naso - Mi auguro davvero di non averle fatto male!  
La fata rimase alcuni secondi senza sapere cosa dire. Più lo osservava, più trovava conferma nella sua testa l’idea che si era fatta di lui: sembrava un bravo ragazzo di una ventina d’anni, gentile, educato e che di certo non si meritava la fine che avrebbe fatto. L’espressione che le rivolgeva in quel momento, inoltre, era così sinceramente dispiaciuta e dolce che le passò per la testa, per un momento, di urlargli di scappare via finché era ancora in grado di farlo con le proprie gambe: - Sto benissimo, davvero – rispose semplicemente, allontanandosi di qualche passo per mettere più distanza tra loro.  
\- Che sollievo, se le avessi fatto male non me lo sarei mai perdonato – disse Sanji, reggendo una sigaretta tra i denti mentre le dedicava un radioso sorriso che le fece mordere un labbro dal disagio – Credo che questo sia suo – aggiunse dopo qualche secondo, porgendole il vestito che aveva raccolto per lei.  
\- Oh, sì. Grazie – borbottò la fata, stropicciando la busta tra le mani per la tensione.  
Fu nuovamente il giovane a spezzare l’imbarazzante silenzio che si era venuto a creare tra loro, quando realizzò che lei era totalmente fradicia. Si portò una mano al collo per sbottonare il mantello rosso che portava sulle spalle, porgendolo subito alla ragazza: - Che sbadato che sono! Prego, metta questo. Non vorrei che si prendesse un raffreddore o che la pioggia rovini quelle bellissime ali.  
“Cazzo, le ali!”  
Iris si allarmò visibilmente a quella frase, cercando involontariamente di nasconderle di più dietro la propria schiena, per quanto la loro dimensione rendesse la cosa inutile. Quell’uomo, tuttavia, sembrò quasi capire il suo disagio dai suoi comportamenti. Era dotato anche di una straordinaria sensibilità, oltre ad essere un gentiluomo in piena regola: - Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
Ancora una volta, la fata si sentì sommersa nella vergogna per la bassezza a cui si sarebbe spinta di sua stessa volontà.  
\- No, certo che no. E’ solo che non sono abituata a mostrare la mia natura a persone estranee alla mia famiglia, è solo questo - spiegò Iris, forzando un sorriso - E comunque è un pensiero molto gentile ma non necessario, davvero – aggiunse, allontanando gentilmente con la mano l’elegante mantello che lui le porgeva – In ogni caso, la famiglia è destinata ad allargarsi da domani, per cui tutto questo non ha importanza. Vinsmoke Sanji, dico bene?  
Il ragazzo annuì con un sorriso, arrossendo al pensiero che presto sarebbe stato sposato con una donna bellissima come Pudding, l’unica ormai su cui avesse riposto le ultime speranze di una vita ancora decente, ma privata di tutti i sogni che lo avevano portato fin dove era arrivato.  
\- Puoi darmi del tu, a questo punto. Mi chiamo Iris.  
\- Sei una delle sorelle di Pudding-chan, Iris?  
La fata scosse il capo: - Oh no, sono la moglie di uno dei suoi fratelli maggiori.  
\- Beh, immagino che abbiamo in comune più di quanto pensassi allora, Iris-chan! Siamo nella stessa barca – osservò Sanji con un dolce sorriso, completamente opposto a quello forzato e triste che lei stava combattendo per contrastare.  
“No, non credo proprio, Sanji”.  
\- E’ stato davvero un piacere conoscerti, Iris-chan. Ora però sarà meglio che vada da Pudding-chan – disse il biondo, sollevando il cestino contenente la bottiglia di vino rosso e un mazzo di fiori – Non è cortese far aspettare una donna.  
Le gote arrossate di Sanji tradirono tutta la calma che stava cercando di mantenere. Iris sorrise sincera, intenerita per quel comportamento così dolce.  
In un’altra vita, in un’altra situazione, Sanji sarebbe potuto essere il marito perfetto per Pudding. Sarebbe potuta essere una ragazza davvero fortunata. Nonostante avesse scoperto la sua doppia personalità e la crudeltà di cui era capace, non riusciva a non desiderare il meglio per lei. Voleva che fosse felice, perché se lo meritava. Tutti quanti meritavano la felicità che Big Mom negava loro costantemente. E una persona sincera e gentile come Sanji avrebbe potuto portare quella luce che le avrebbe illuminato la strada, che sua madre si divertiva a manipolare solo per le proprie ambizioni personali.  
\- Sanji! – lo richiamò, facendolo voltare verso di lei – Sarei con… - disse, correggendosi immediatamente - Sono contenta che sia tu il futuro marito di Pudding. Questa famiglia ha bisogno di persone che siano in grado di vedere la bellezza, anche dove non sembra che ci sia.  
Il biondo aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso, non capendo di preciso cosa quella frase significasse. Le sorrise comunque, un’ultima volta. Le sorrise con quel suo modo di fare genuino, dolce e galante: - La bellezza è negli occhi di chi guarda, Iris-chan. Magari, certe volte basterebbe solo provare a guardare da un’altra prospettiva.  
Iris lo vide andar via lentamente, elegante così come si era presentato.  
Chissà se aveva ragione. Chissà se le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso se solo suo marito, Pudding e persino Big Mom avessero avuto il coraggio di guardare le cose, ma soprattutto se stessi, con altri occhi, da un’altra prospettiva.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: piccolo gioco di parole, perché Haru in giapponese si può tradurre, tra gli altri significati, con “luce del sole”.
> 
> [2]: queste battute sono riportate fedelmente dall’anime, così come lo saranno quelle del Tea Party dei capitoli seguenti (tranne, ovviamente, le parti in cui interverrà Iris e che modificheranno inevitabilmente alcuni dialoghi).
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore chiunque usi il proprio tempo per leggere la storia o scrivermi qualche parola, siete troppo gentili e rendete sempre una gioia aggiornare <3 Grazie davvero!  
> A presto!  
> Yumi


	26. XXVI. Il Tea Party dell'inferno (parte 1): fragore

_**Il Tea Party dell'inferno (parte 1): fragore** _

_**  
**_ Il pesante nodo alla bocca dello stomaco che Iris sentiva da quella mattina stava seriamente rischiando di farle vomitare tutto quello che aveva timidamente provato a mangiare per colazione. Sorseggiò lentamente l’acqua nel proprio bicchiere – perché bere le stravaganti bevande che Smoothie stava offrendo agli ospiti all’ingresso della terrazza dello Chateau, ottenute spremendo via i succhi da un pezzo di magma solidificato, un’assassina di cento uomini o una giraffa dal verso strano, era assolutamente fuori discussione – e si appoggiò col fondoschiena contro un muro, cercando di ignorare il cerchio alla testa che la stava mandando ai matti. Il suo corpo combatteva silenziosamente contro lo sforzo notevole a cui era sottoposto per sigillare al proprio interno una massa di energia che sperava vivamente di non essere costretta ad usare.  
Non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Non aveva fatto altro che girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto pensando a quello che sarebbe successo quel giorno, alla conversazione avuta con Sanji quella sera e a tutta una serie di cose che si sarebbe volentieri risparmiata, se avesse potuto.  
Katakuri, stranamente, sembrava aver dormito come un bambino. Si era alzato ben prima di lei, un paio di ore prima dell’alba, si era vestito di tutto punto e le aveva lasciato un bacio su una tempia credendola addormentata, prima di uscire e raggiungere Bege per presidiare l’ingresso del _Tea Party_. Era abbastanza verosimile, infatti, che più di una persona avrebbe colto l’occasione per attentare alla vita di Big Mom o di qualcuno di importante in un’occasione del genere, per vendetta o smania di notorietà che fosse. O ancora, pensava lei, per semplice stupidità.  
La fata agitò distrattamente il proprio bicchiere, osservando con una certa diffidenza mista al disgusto i facoltosi invitati che a poco a poco stavano facendo la loro apparizione alla festa: c’era tutto il meglio a cui qualcuno come Linlin potesse ambire, alcuni di loro le sembrava fossero stati presenti anche al suo di matrimonio. C’erano signori del mercato nero, del traffico d’organi, del quartiere a luci rosse e dell’occultamento. C’era persino il presidente della più importante testata giornalistica al mondo. La donna sorrise quando comprese fino a che punto l’imperatrice desiderasse rendere pubblico al mondo intero tutto il suo potere.  
E infine, ultimi ma tutt’altro che per importanza, c’erano loro. I Vinsmoke al completo. Tutti loro assomigliavano a Sanji in qualche modo, ma la loro espressione era completamente diversa da quella del biondo. E, per qualche motivo, alla fata la cosa non piacque nemmeno un po'.  
\- Signori! Grazie per essere venuti da molto lontano!  
Iris si voltò repentinamente verso la direzione dal quale aveva sentito provenire una voce tuonante, una voce che da un po' di tempo a quella parte aveva iniziato a temere un po' di più, per il bene della famiglia.  
Big Mom fece la sua entrata trionfale alla festa sulla vetta della scalinata che permetteva l’accesso alla terrazza. Il suo sorriso era sinistro, il suo sguardo giocondo suscitò un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale di Iris.  
\- Sia che guardiate a destra che a sinistra, qui ci sono dolci ovunque!  
L’imperatrice piegò le ginocchia e si slanciò in un balzo, atterrando al centro della terrazza con una tale potenza da far tremare il pavimento, data la sua enorme stazza.  
\- Mangiate! – esclamò la donna, sollevando le braccia al cielo come se tutta quell’abbondanza fosse magicamente scesa da lì – Bevete! E godetevi al massimo questa festa…  
Tutti gli invitati non poterono che guardarsi intorno con la meraviglia e l’incanto negli occhi: ovunque vi erano _homeis_ , ovunque vi era cibo prelibato ed alcol in quantità. Big Mom era una regina dell’ospitalità, sapeva di certo come intrattenere.  
E i Vinsmoke non si fecero certo pregare. Yonji mangiava già a sazietà, Niji sorseggiava con gusto un succo arancione da un calice di cristallo. Solo la ragazza, Reiju, non toccò nulla.  
\- … e tutto quello che succederà! – aggiunse l’imperatrice con una risata sinistra. Iris strinse le labbra tra di loro, sentendo la morsa allo stomaco intensificarsi sempre più.  
Le porte dell’ingresso vennero chiuse con un tonfo. La bellissima scala mobile di caramello creata da Perospero per accompagnare gli ospiti sulla vetta dello Chateau si sciolse. Tutte le guardie all’ingresso, finalmente, si unirono ai festeggiamenti.  
Quell’infernale _Tea Party_ poteva dirsi iniziato.  
  
\- Sei bellissima.  
La stessa persona che le aveva sussurrato quel complimento all’orecchio, solleticandoglielo accidentalmente con un soffice indumento, le aveva sfiorato la spalla in una leggera carezza.  
Iris sorrise quando si fu voltata, trovando il viso di Katakuri ad una spanna dal suo. Le bastò meno di un secondo per intuire che ci fosse un ampio sorriso al di sotto di quella sciarpa.  
\- Non si direbbe affatto, ma pare che tua madre abbia davvero un ottimo gusto in fatto di abiti – ammise la ragazza facendo un giro su se stessa di trecentosessanta gradi, non senza l’intento non tanto sottile di farsi ammirare da lui. Il suo abito verde scuro lungo fino alle caviglie svolazzò attorno al suo corpo lasciando che il profondo spacco lungo la gamba sinistra si aprisse un po' di più, mandando a segno il colpo per il Comandante _Sweet_. Le sue pupille di dilatarono e la bocca gli sembrò improvvisamente più arida del solito. Non solo quell’abito valorizzava ancora di più la sua bellezza e la sua sensualità – anche troppo, si ritrovò a pensare - , ma era costruito con estrema ingegnosità: quello spacco lo rendeva comodo da indossare e facile da tagliare qualora ci fosse stato bisogno di venire alle mani, permetteva di poter recuperare facilmente il lungo e affilato coltello infilato in una giarrettiera attorno alla sua coscia destra e, soprattutto, la sua lunghezza e la lunga stola cucita all’altezza delle scapole – e che le lasciava scoperte le braccia e le spalle, per comodità – le nascondevano le ali alla perfezione, appiattite lungo la schiena.  
Katakuri non riuscì a non pensare, piuttosto fuori luogo per la verità, a quanto avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere da tutt’altra parte per sfilarle di dosso quel vestito piuttosto che dover restare lì a partecipare ad un massacro. Poteva non sembrare dall’esterno, ma non era un grande amante degli spargimenti di sangue.  
\- Non perdi mai occasione di farti desiderare, eh? – le chiese sottovoce il rosso con un sorriso ammiccante, per sdrammatizzare tutta la situazione.  
La donna rispose con lo stesso sorriso, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno: - Non riesco a trovare alcun motivo per cui non dovrei.  
Katakuri ridacchiò un po' prima di tornare a concentrarsi sull’ambiente circostante, con il suo fenomenale Kenbunshoku Haki portato al cento percento della sua potenza.  
In quel momento, proprio a pochi metri da loro, l’attenzione dei presenti tutti venne catturata da un gruppetto di soldati scacchi che batterono i piedi sul pavimento, in un tacito quanto chiaro richiamo all’ordine e al silenzio.  
E il silenzio fu quello che ottennero quando cominciarono ad avanzare verso il tavolo al quale era accomodata Big Mom. Il soldato in avanguardia stringeva tra le mani la foto di una donna anziana, preziosamente incorniciata.  
Nel momento stesso in cui ebbe posato la cornice di fronte all’imperatrice, questa distese il suo volto nell’espressione più umana che Iris le ebbe mai visto fare. Nemmeno alla nascita di suo nipote si era lasciata andare a tanto. Il suo sguardo trasudava il sentimento più simile all’amore che la ragazza fosse in grado di attribuirle. C’era devozione in quegli occhi, c’era nostalgia e persino una grande, profondissima tristezza.  
\- Chi è la donna nella foto? – domandò in preda ad una curiosità lacerante, desiderosa dal profondo del suo cuore di scoprire chi fosse stato capace di far provare a quella persona crudele e quasi del tutto priva di affetto dei sentimenti così puri.  
Katakuri si sedette su una panca lì vicino e accavallò le sue lunge gambe: - Quella è madre Caramel – disse, continuando non appena si fu accorto dal suo sguardo che sua moglie di quella informazione ci faceva meno di niente – Persino noi non sappiamo molto di lei, Mama è sempre molto riservata sull’argomento. Quello che so è che madre Caramel è la persona che si è presa cura di lei e di altri orfani quando i suoi genitori l’abbandonarono, l’unica persona che le abbia mostrato amore. O questo è quello che pensa Mama, quanto meno.  
Iris sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa: - Perchè dici questo?  
Katakuri sospirò: - Beh, perché il giorno del suo sesto compleanno Caramel e tutti gli altri orfani sparirono nel nulla, senza lasciare traccia. Fu allora che ebbe la fortuna di incontrare Streusen, che si prese cura di lei come meglio poté e la introdusse alla pirateria. Mi chiedo come possa Caramel averla realmente amata se poi l’ha abbandonata di nuovo.  
La fata ingoiò un grumo amaro di saliva e per la prima volta si dispiacque per lei in modo sincero.  
\- Per questo non biasimo Mama. Una persona che non sa cosa sia il ricevere amore non può essere in grado di darne agli altri.  
\- Questo non è vero – obiettò Iris – Tu non hai ricevuto amore da tua madre, ma sei perfettamente in grado di donarlo agli altri. Riesci a donarne persino a lei, Kata.  
Il Comandante ammorbidì il suo sguardo duro a quella frase. Era capace di un amore smisurato, un amore di cui faticava a rendersi conto. Un amore che avrebbe potuto ritorcerglisi contro e annientarlo, in un certo senso. Non riuscì a darle una risposta poiché distratto dalla domanda inopportuna che uno degli invitati avrebbe rivolto di lì a poco all’imperatrice.  
\- Visto che è la prima volta che partecipo a un _Tea Party_ , si può sapere che rapporto c’è tra voi, Big Mom?  
Una domanda lecita e innocente che era certo tutti si stessero facendo lì intorno, ma che nessuno aveva le palle di porre ad alta voce.  
Lo sguardo di Linlin cambiò e i suoi occhi si iniettarono di sangue quando si rivolse contro quel tale dalla lingua lunga: - Non t’impicciare dei miei ricordi! - urlò con una rabbia violenta, con una forza intimidatoria tale da far precipitare il povero malcapitato al suolo privo di conoscenza.  
Tempo addietro la fata sarebbe impallidita per un potere del genere, ma a quel punto ne fu solo profondamente impressionata. Era la prima volta che aveva l’opportunità di assistere agli effetti dell’Haki del Re Conquistatore, e si chiese cosa sarebbe accaduto se per qualche strano motivo la donna avesse deciso di usarlo su tutti loro.  
Scosse il capo subito dopo: non era affatto curiosa di scoprirlo.  
  
\- Ti abbiamo portato dei regali, Charlotte! Sono anche regali di nozze per tua figlia.  
\- E’ uno scrigno del tesoro, vero? Sono i miei preferiti! – cinguettò allegramente Linlin, fremendo peggio di una bambina il giorno del suo compleanno – Chissà che ci sarà dentro!  
\- Anch’io ti ho portato un regalo, Linlin! – disse una donna bionda con un cappellino bianco, posando la mano su un forziere di dimensioni non indifferenti.  
Iris sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e inarcando un sopracciglio: - Al nostro matrimonio non mi pare di aver ricevuto tutti questi tesori.  
\- Li abbiamo ricevuti eccome, invece – la corresse il rosso – Il fatto è che quelli sono più che altro regali per ingraziarsi Mama che doni di nozze nella fattispecie.  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo – rispose la fata, con un tono di voce piuttosto canzonatorio e velenoso.  
In meno di cinque minuti una valanga di forzieri provenienti da ogni parte del mondo si accumulò ai piedi dell’imperatrice, che squittì di gioia mentre vi si strofinava contro lasciva.  
\- A proposito di scrigni del tesoro, Mammina! – esordì a quel punto un tale che assomigliava in tutto e per tutto ad un enorme gabbiano. Morgans, le pareva di ricordare, il presidente del giornale “Worldecomomy” : – Hai ottenuto il “Tesoro degli Abissi”, non è vero?  
\- Non ti sfugge proprio niente, Morgans! Sì, è vero! Lo scrigno del tesoro che i Reali degli abissi si tramandano di generazione in generazione.  
Iris pensò per un attimo di domandare a suo marito di che accidenti stessero parlando, ma proprio in quel momento un soldato posò di fronte a Big Mom un elegante scrigno nero rifinito da bordi dorati e sigillato da una corda rossa.  
\- Quale che sia la ragione che ha portato Nettuno a privarsene, ora è qui.  
Chiunque lo stesse guardando ne parve ammaliato. A quanto pare, l’intenzione di Mama era quella di aprire il Tamatebako durante il banchetto che avrebbe seguito la celebrazione delle nozze.  
Iris notò che solo i Vinsmoke non mostrarono particolare interesse per la cosa.  
\- Vedo una certa avversione nel tuo sguardo, Iris – le fece notare Katakuri, avendo osservato il modo minuzioso e indagatore in cui da qualche minuto sua moglie stesse scrutando discretamente il padre e i fratelli dello sposo.  
La donna assottigliò lo sguardo, carico di diffidenza: - Non mi piacciono affatto.  
La ragazza dai capelli rosa, solo lei si salvava dal severo giudizio che la fata si era fatta di loro. Aveva un’aria così malinconica e rassegnata, come se non volesse affatto trovarsi lì pur ritenendola la cosa giusta da fare, come se conoscesse quello che stava per accadere e pensasse di meritarlo. Non sapeva dire esattamente perché e le pareva assurdo, ma sembrava l’unica ad essere _umana_ , in un certo senso. Anche per lei si sentiva dispiaciuta, come per Sanji. Erano due pesci fuor d’acqua. Nonché era stata l’unico membro di quella famiglia che non le avesse guardato le tette non appena arrivati, tanto per cominciare. Ma questo non lo avrebbe detto a Katakuri…  
\- Stanno usando Sanji come agnello sacrificale, questo è ovvio per il fatto che abbiano dovuto _trovarlo_ e strapparlo alla sua ciurma prima di portarlo qui. Lo sposo avrebbe potuto essere chiunque altro di loro, invece hanno preferito scegliere il reietto della famiglia. Tutto questo è disgustoso.  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ ingoiò un grumo di saliva e strinse la presa attorno alle proprie braccia incrociate. Avrebbe voluto far presente ad Iris, così ferma nelle sue convinzioni e nelle sue condanne, che la stessa cosa era e sarebbe accaduta di nuovo anche nella famiglia Charlotte. Era questo che era successo a Chiffon, era questo che sarebbe potuto succedere a qualcun altro se solo Mama non avesse voluto fermamente che i figli di Iris fossero di Katakuri. E in ogni caso non l’avrebbe biasimata. Sì, era una cosa disgustosa.  
\- Non fare quella faccia, mochi, so quello che stai pensando – aggiunse la ragazza, voltandosi completamente verso di lui – Voi non siete così. Voi vi proteggete a vicenda, siete molto più legati di quello che vorreste far credere all’esterno.  
Katakuri deglutì a fatica. Tutto ciò che sua moglie stava dicendo era vero per lui, ma poteva dire essere lo stesso da parte dei suoi fratelli?  
\- Come fai a dire che è un reietto per loro? – chiese, cercando di distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua di famiglia.  
Iris sollevò le spalle, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo: - E’ così diverso da loro che non può esserci altra spiegazione. Ci ho parlato ieri sera, per caso – spiegò con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra – Quell’uomo è una delle persone più galanti e gentili che abbia mai incontrato. Non merita quella sorte, affatto.  
Il rosso si alzò e le si fece più vicino, sospirando pesantemente: - Era esattamente per questo che non volevo che tu partecipassi. Tu cerchi sempre di seguire i tuoi sentimenti. Il punto non è se lui lo meriti o meno, il punto è che il capitano così ha deciso.  
“Ci risiamo di nuovo” pensò la donna scuotendo in capo e roteando gli occhi. Due teste dure come il piombo, testardi come dei muli.  
Girò sui tacchi per allontanarsi verso il proprio tavolo prima di essere bloccata da lui con una mano su un fianco. Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del marito, lo sguardo che le rivolse la colpì come una secchiata di acqua gelida: era la prima volta che lo vedeva così e ammise a se stessa che la preoccupò non poco.  
\- Per favore, Iris, fa’ attenzione.  
La mano dell’uomo restò sul suo fianco più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, come se avesse paura di lasciarla andare, come se avesse la certezza matematica che da lì a breve si sarebbe scatenato l’inferno.  
Iris pregò dal profondo del cuore che il suo sorriso bastasse a tranquillizzarlo, ma purtroppo per lui la tacita promessa di non fare sciocchezze non fu sufficiente.  
  
Capone “Gang” Bege torturò il suo sigaro tra i denti domandandosi se Iris avesse percepito il suo sguardo su di sé, sin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede al Tea Party. Aveva il dono della percezione, chissà se percepiva anche la sua angoscia.  
Anzi, la più grande tra le sue preoccupazioni.  
Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare di ritrovarsela lì quel giorno. Quando aveva organizzato il suo ammutinamento, non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che Big Mom l’avrebbe fatta partecipare a quella mattanza. Dire che la sua sola vista gli aveva fatto strozzare il respiro in gola sarebbe stato un eufemismo, avrebbe potuto ingoiarsi il sigaro intero se solo non fosse stato dotato di un encomiabile sangue freddo.  
“Questo sì che è un cazzo di problema”.  
Quel giorno sarebbe stato l’ultimo che Big Mom avrebbe passato tra i vivi. Il suo piano era calcolato nei minimi dettagli, perfetto, pulito. C’erano pochissime variabili nell’equazione, ed Iris era senza ombra di dubbio tra quelle a maggior variabilità.  
L’uomo si fidava ciecamente della propria ciurma, di chi non si fidava erano invece i Mugiwara e quella feccia di scienziato psicopatico che aveva deciso di unirsi al loro piano solo per aver salve le chiappe, dal momento che Big Mom lo avrebbe ucciso se solo avesse scoperto come aveva sperperato tutti i suoi finanziamenti per le ricerche sull’ingigantimento. Li aveva minacciati tutti dicendo che chiunque avesse torto un solo capello alla donna dai capelli turchesi sarebbe stato crivellato con il corpo ridotto ad un colabrodo. Avrebbe scaricato tutti i colpi della sua mitragliatrice, se necessario.   
Eppure, non era abbastanza.  
Seguì con lo sguardo la donna allontanarsi da Katakuri, li osservò accomodarsi a tavoli separati: il primo Comandante _Sweet_ con l’imperatrice, la fata a cento metri di distanza con alcuni dei fratelli Charlotte.  
“Meglio così”, pensò, “Katakuri sarà il più grande dito al culo di tutto il _Tea Party_. Se gli resterà lontana, non ci sarà il rischio che si ritrovi tra i piedi nel momento peggiore”.  
Non avrebbe mai permesso che alla persona grazie a cui poteva dire di avere ancora una famiglia fosse fatto del male. Era passato più di un anno da quel giorno, ma tutto quel sangue che macchiava le lenzuola della sala parto lo sognava ancora, ogni tanto. Provava la stessa sensazione di vuoto ogni volta che Pez piangeva nel cuore della notte. Spalancava gli occhi di soprassalto quando udiva le sue urla e provava ancora la stessa maledetta paura di svegliarsi da solo, senza avere più né una moglie né un figlio lì ad augurargli il buongiorno. Perché era questo che aveva provato, quel giorno. Prima che Iris intervenisse, prima di riporre in lei ogni singola briciola di speranza che avesse mai avuto, un solo pensiero continuava a rimbalzargli nella testa come una palla da ping pong: “Mi addormenterò da solo, stanotte. E mi risveglierò da solo fino alla fine dei miei giorni”. Aveva stretto la mano di Chiffon senza avere la forza di parlare, aveva pensato che se solo non le avesse detto “addio, amore mio”, lei sarebbe rimasta e avrebbe avuto ancora la persona che amava con cui addormentarsi.  
Così era stato, ma per un motivo ben diverso. Perché poi era arrivata Iris, il cui corpo era stata l’unica cosa che avesse permesso al cuore di suo figlio di battere per la prima volta. In lei, aveva visto un qualcosa di nobile e puro che la sua mente riusciva solo pallidamente a concepire, ma che sentiva di dover proteggere e preservare.  
Bege strinse i pugni nella tasca della giacca. L’aveva già giurato quel giorno che avrebbe avuto modo di ricambiare quel dono. Avrebbe affrontato Katakuri, l’avrebbe ucciso assieme a sua madre se necessario, ma aveva un patto siglato col sangue verso di lui: avrebbe difeso sua moglie con ogni mezzo, persino con la vita se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Sul suo onore, e sulla vita di suo figlio, giurò solennemente.  
\- Va tutto bene?   
Chi aveva parlato era un uomo vestito di giallo, alto il doppio di lui.  
\- Sì, va tutto a meraviglia – rispose atono, stringendo di più il sigaro tra i denti.  
\- Ottimo – rispose lui agitando la lunga lingua con un ghigno sadico – Oggi è il giorno più speciale di tutti! Non abbassare mai la guardia _– perorin_ …  
“Non ne hai idea, Perospero. Non ne hai davvero la minima idea”.  
  
Accomodata al suo tavolo con le gambe accavallate, Iris non smise per un istante di fissare il comportamento di Vinsmoke Judge e Big Mom, che brindavano come se davvero non avessero visto l’ora di diventare una famiglia felice.  
Non lo conosceva, ma era piuttosto evidente che desiderasse quel matrimonio tanto quanto l’imperatrice. Cosa poteva desiderare? Tesori? Terre? Notorietà? Non poteva saperlo e in tutta sincerità era l’ultima cosa di cui le importasse al momento. Suo marito, posizionato tra i due, non stava toccando cibo e fissava il patriarca dei Vinsmoke con la stessa circospezione, pronto a intervenire in qualsiasi momento.  
A mezzogiorno in punto, uno squillo di trombe risuonò a festa. Un fottio di coriandoli colorati cominciò a piovere dall’alto e quasi tutti gli invitati sollevarono le mani e lo sguardo al cielo per la meraviglia, richiamati dai fuochi d’artificio che fecero vibrare l’aria attorno a loro.  
\- Signore e signori! Benvenuti al _main event_ di oggi! – esordì il presentatore all’altoparlante, con un _pathos_ che si addiceva alla grandezza e al fasto di quello che stava per succedere – La trentacinquesima figlia della famiglia Charlotte, Charlotte Pudding-sama e il terzo figlio maschio della famiglia Vinsmoke, Vinsmoke Sanji-sama stanno per celebrare le loro nozze regali!  
Anche la fata sollevò gli occhi al cielo quando questo si scurì e decine di _homeis_ pirotecnici esplosero in quella oscurità per comporre i jolly rogers delle due famiglie.  
Ci sapeva fare Big Mom con l’intrattenimento, ci sapeva fare alla grande.  
La famiglia dello sposo era senza parole per tanta magnificenza, gli occhi degli invitati brillavano di puro incanto, gli _homeis_ sui tavoli danzavano allegri.  
La famiglia della sposa, invece, udiva un requiem piuttosto che una marcia nuziale…  
Fu quando il presentatore annunciò l’arrivo degli sposi che dei raggi di luce squarciarono il cielo, illuminando una gigantesca caramella luminosa al cui interno erano chiaramente distinguibili le sagome dei due giovani, trasportati da Zeus. La caramella scomparve dopo pochi secondi e l’oscurità si dissolse nel nulla, lasciando posto ad un cielo terso e splendente.  
\- Con l’unione di queste due persone, i fiori del male continueranno a sbocciare in tutto il mondo! Oggi è un giorno bellissimo!  
Iris ringraziò mentalmente il cielo che il suo matrimonio fosse stato, per quanto possibile, più sobrio e senza quei discorsi idioti a fomentare gli animi. Sarà che Big Mom non avesse avuto nulla da dimostrare, né lei stessa avesse avuto una famiglia da minacciare o a cui dare estro di forza e potere.  
Sanji, con la faccia inebetita da triglia lessa, e Pudding, avvinghiata stretta e felice al suo braccio come la più fedele delle fidanzate, salutavano amabilmente la folla stringendosi la mano. Sembravano davvero la coppia più innamorata e felice del mondo, al punto che Iris si scordò per un secondo che Pudding, in realtà, non stava pensando ad altro se non a fargli un buco in testa con la sua Walker Calibro 36, nascosta tra le pieghe dell’abito bianco.  
La fata si alzò e applaudì insieme a tutti i presenti quando Zeus sorvolò la terrazza, ma quello rappresentava solo il preludio della reale maestosità e imponenza di quella cerimonia.  
Streusen, circondato dalla sua brigata di cuochi, cominciò a cantare brandendo un pugnale nella mano destra. Quando lo ebbe infilato nel pavimento, successe quello che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter vedere: il pavimento prese a ondeggiare come se fosse fatto di burro sciolto e dal pugnale dello chef si sollevò la più mastodontica torta nuziale che la sua immaginazione fosse capace di partorire. Era alta almeno trenta metri, ma poté giurare che in realtà fossero molti di più, e sulla sommità un colonnato circolare perimetrava l’altare, su cui attendeva il prete.  
\- Che meraviglia – ammise Iris a bassa voce non riuscendo a battere le palpebre, sbalordita. Sembrava davvero deliziosa.  
Big Mom aveva l’acquolina, la sua mascella sfiorava il pavimento: - E’ meravigliosa, Streusen! Complimenti per l’ottimo lavoro! – esclamò, con un rivolo di saliva colante dagli angoli della bocca. Streusen si inchinò umilmente, onorato ma fiero di se stesso.  
Non appena Sanji ebbe aiutato Pudding a scendere da Zeus sull’altare, tutti gli ospiti e le famiglie degli sposi si accomodarono seguendo l’esempio di Linlin. Katakuri, invece, poggiò la schiena contro una teiera gigante senza perdere di vista l’altare quando il prete cominciò a pronunciare i voti.  
“Sei bellissima, Pudding” pensò Iris, sforzandosi di comprendere il labiale del prete e dei due ragazzi, uno di fronte all’altro. Tuttavia, con la coda dell’occhio notò una certa irrequietezza trasudare dalla persona seduta al suo fianco. Era una cacciatrice da anni, era abituata a riconoscere e interpretare i comportamenti delle sue prede. Conosceva la paura quando se la ritrovava davanti e, per quanto gli esseri umani potessero essere diversi dagli animali, gli istinti primitivi e viscerali come quelli rimanevano pur sempre gli stessi. Quando si fu voltata a guardarlo, Opera le trasmise esattamente quella sensazione: paura.  
\- Opera, va tutto bene? – gli chiese la ragazza a bassa voce, posandogli una mano sul braccio che lo fece trasalire per lo spavento. Era terrorizzato.  
L’uomo si voltò a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati. Stava cercando di mascherare il suo stato d’animo, tuttavia sudava freddo e il suo corpo tremava appena percettibilmente, ma per lei quel tremore fu più che sufficiente a capire che qualcosa non andava.  
\- S-sì, va tutto bene – balbettò lui, deglutendo nervosamente quando la fata assottigliò gli occhi e lo fissò sospettosa.  
\- Dimmelo, Opera. So che c’è qualcosa che non va. Dimmelo adesso e troveremo una soluzione, ma se non lo fai giuro che mi metto a urlare – lo minacciò la donna. Quello non era semplice nervosismo pre-massacro, quello era istinto di autopreservazione.  
Opera deglutì ancora a vuoto torturandosi le mani. Era la fine, se lo sentiva.  
\- H-hai presente q-quando ieri sera, al _meeting_ , ho detto che Cappello di P-paglia e la donna erano stati bruciati v-vivi…?  
Iris inclinò il bicchiere rovesciando involontariamente tutto il vino rosso sulla tovaglia, rischiando di avere un mancamento da un momento all’altro. Non gli permise di continuare, non ce n’era bisogno. Mugiwara era ancora vivo ed era da qualche parte su quell’isola, non serviva altro per capire quanto fossero nella merda.  
Si alzò di scatto come se la sedia le avesse pizzicato un gluteo, ma Opera la prese per il polso: - Che stai facendo?! Se Mama lo scoprisse mi ucciderebbe - _fa_!  
\- Non lo scoprirà! Ma se non facciamo qualcosa questo _Tea Party_ diventerà un bagno di sangue! – rispose la fata, liberandosi agilmente il polso e procedendo con disinvoltura attraverso i tavoli cercando di non destare sospetti, beneficiando del fatto che l’attenzione di tutti fosse catturata dai due sposi _innamorati_ intenti a giurarsi amore eterno.  
Raggiunse suo marito il più in fretta possibile e si sollevò in punta di piedi per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio: - Kata, dobbiamo parlare di una cosa.  
\- Non è il momento – rispose il rosso senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’altare.  
Iris assottigliò gli occhi e lo strattonò per un braccio, reclamando la sua attenzione immediata. Odiava quando faceva così: - Katakuri, devi starmi a sentire! E’ esattamente questo il momento, invece! Cappello di Paglia è ancora vivo!  
A quella frase sì che la donna ebbe la sua completa attenzione: - Cosa?! – sussurrò, pallido come un cadavere. Impallidì ancor più quando, nella sua testa, vide con l’Haki dell’Osservazione Pudding crollare a terra sulle ginocchia, prendendosi la testa tra le mani: “Che ti prende, Pudding?!”  
\- Kata, cos’hai visto? – chiese preoccupata Iris, guardando anche lei in direzione della torta nella speranza – vana – di comprendere ciò che lo aveva turbato.  
\- Qualcosa non va, fratellone? – si intromise Smoothie, mentre tutti i fratelli Charlotte si fecero sull’attenti, pronti all’azione. Quello era il momento, era questione di pochi secondi prima del “ _boom_ ”.  
Iris sentì il suo cuore battere come uno strumento a percussione, con una tale forza da percepire il viso in fiamme. Osservò Sanji sollevare il velo di Pudding, la quale stringeva con forza la Walker dietro la schiena, con l’indice già sul grilletto.  
E poi… niente.  
Non fu quello che successe a farle spalancare gli occhi dalla sorpresa e dall’inquietudine, bensì quello che _non_ successe. Per qualche motivo, dopo che gli ebbe rivelato il suo terzo occhio, Pudding non sparò. Rimase immobile per diversi secondi, lui le aveva detto qualcosa, qualcosa che erano tutti troppo distanti per poter sentire. E poi, Pudding aveva lasciato cadere l’arma ed era crollata a terra in lacrime, piangendo come mai aveva fatto in vita sua.  
Sembrava che si fosse completamente dimenticata del piano e questo fece infuriare Big Mom oltre misura. Il prete freddò sul posto quando comprese che la ragazza non avrebbe più sparato, per cui non esitò quando l’imperatrice gli ordinò di pensarci lui, strofinando il dito lungo la gola in un gesto inequivocabile.  
“E’ inutile, lo schiverà!” pensò Katakuri, con ben chiaro nella sua mente ciò che sarebbe successo nei prossimi dieci secondi. Senza pensarci due volte e con il suo invidiabile sangue freddo, il Comandante tirò una caramella alla velocità di un proiettile contro Sanji. Quel che non previde furono i riflessi svelti del ragazzo che gli permisero di evitare il colpo, il quale, invece, colpì il prete dritto in mezzo agli occhi nell’istante in cui fece partire un colpo di pistola.  
\- Cos’era quello sparo?! – si domandò uno dei presenti.  
\- E’ stato il prete!  
\- No, è stato colpito!  
Quello sparo fu ciò che li tradì. Judge e i suoi figli si alzarono in piedi immediatamente, domandandosi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo a quelle nozze.  
\- Ascoltami, Iris – le disse Katakuri, scuotendola per le spalle per essere certo che lo stesse ascoltando. Aveva questa brutta tendenza, purtroppo: non che la sottovalutasse, ma la sua sola presenza lì la trovava deleteria. Non poteva ragionare al cento percento o portare avanti una strategia sapendo che lei era lì e qualcuno avrebbe potuto farle del male: - Combatti solo per difenderti. Presta aiuto con i tuoi poteri se qualcuno ne ha bisogno e resta in disparte – le ordinò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, recuperando _Mogura_ , l’arco e la faretra di Iris dal proprio corpo fatto di mochi.  
La fata afferrò la sua arma e gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, avvicinando di più il suo viso: - Non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo, Katakuri. Lascia fare a me.  
Il rosso la fissò dritto negli occhi per alcuni secondi prima di lasciarle le spalle. Aveva un brutto presentimento e l’ansia gli stava logorando lo stomaco, ma non c’era tempo per darle ordini che non avrebbe mai eseguito _in toto_.  
Con il cuore che galoppava nel petto si piazzò di fronte a Mama, brandendo _Mogura_ con l’intenzione di infilarla nel petto di Sanji al primo momento utile.  
\- Che diavolo significa?! Katakuri, cos’è successo a Pudding? – domandò Linlin con un diavolo per capello.  
\- Non è quello il problema. C’è un imprevisto, Mama. Nemmeno io posso farci niente.  
Già, per quello che aveva visto nemmeno Dio sceso in terra avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. Erano stati fottuti alla grande senza nemmeno rendersene conto, senza sapere come e da chi. Nella sua testa erano almeno cinque le possibili spiegazioni per l’accaduto, e tutte avevano un denominatore in comune: sua sorella Bruleè.  
Il pavimento della terrazza prese a tremare all’improvviso, come se un intero esercito stesse caricando alla riscossa verso di loro da un punto non meglio precisato.  
“Non posso fermarli. Usciranno da là dentro!” si disse, aspettando che l’inevitabile li travolgesse come uno tsunami.  
Ad un tratto, l’interno della torta nuziale esplose e una moltitudine infinita di persone balzaò fuori alla carica, chiamando l’imperatrice a gran voce. Non persone, anzi. Erano tutte quante lo stesso individuo, come se fosse stato clonato.  
\- Santo cielo, non posso crederci!!! – esclamò Morgans, cominciando a scattare fotografie a destra e a manca per inserirle nei sui succosi articoli.  
\- Un numero fantastico, non c’è che dire – commentò pigramente Du Feld, il Re del Mercato Nero.  
\- Niente affatto, Du Feld! Questa è una _big new_! Quello è un pirata della “generazione peggiore”! E’ Monkey D. Luffy! Sta accadendo l’impossibile!  
Iris, a pochi passi da loro con il proprio arco tra le mani, strinse i denti e serrò i pugni: dunque era quello il famigerato Cappello di Paglia. Quello, quelli… chi poteva dirlo.  
“E così è venuto a riprendersi lo sposo! Ne ha di palle il moccioso!” pensò lei abbozzando un mezzo sorriso che davvero non riuscì a trattenere, prima di prendere il coltello dalla giarrettiera e tagliare lungo tutta la lunghezza la gonna per avere più agilità, intuendo che ce ne sarebbe senz’altro stato bisogno.  
\- Che succede, Mont d’Or? – domandò Smoothie con un tono di voce estremamente calmo ma che avrebbe messo paura anche al demonio – Mugiwara non era morto nella Biblioteca dei Prigionieri?  
\- Maledizione! Quel bastardo di Opera, sapevo che stava mentendo! Ha pensato soltanto a proteggere se stesso!  
La forza con i quali erano venuti fuori dalla torta l’aveva mandata in pezzi: quella gigantesca montagna dolce di trenta metri stava crollando come un castello di carte su tutti gli invitati, i quali presero a correre a gambe levate verso una via di fuga che sembrava inesistente.  
\- Da questa parte, seguitemi! – urlò la fata facendo strada ad alcuni ospiti facoltosi con un cenno delle braccia. Erano tutti troppo spaventati e confusi per pensare nitidamente a cosa fare, dove rifugiarsi. Iris, invece, era di una lucidità impressionante.  
Quando si fu assicurata che nessuno si sarebbe trovato lungo la traiettoria di caduta della torta, Iris si prese qualche momento per osservare i numerosi Cappello di Paglia. Camminavano a quattro zampe, mangiavano la torta stessa da dove erano venuti fuori e saltavano su ogni tavolo colmo di cibo incustodito per ficcarci dentro la faccia e divorarne il contenuto. Aveva un’idea abbastanza chiara di cosa stesse accadendo, sebbene faticasse a comprendere come fosse possibile. Quando uno di loro le passò accanto, correndo sulle quattro zampe, lei, velocissima, lo atterrò con una mano all’altezza della gola e la premette sul pavimento, portandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e schiacciando il proprio ginocchio contro la sua schiena per tenerlo fermo. Avvicinò il proprio orecchio alla bocca di quel “clone” e capì di aver fatto centro quando udì il suo modo di parlare. O meglio, i suoi versi. Quelli erano i grugniti di un cinghiale, li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque. Più in là non faticò affatto a riconoscere un quello che doveva essere un coniglio saltellare muovendo il muso. O ancora, riconobbe l’atteggiamento inconfondibile di un cervo maschio adulto e quello tipico di un orso a caccia di cibo lungo un torrente ricco di salmoni.  
Iris si rialzò e lasciò andare quella povera bestia, dopodichè raccolse nei propri polmoni tutta l’aria che furono capaci di contenere: - Sono tutti animali!!! – gridò con tutto il fiato nel petto, in modo che tutti potessero sentirla – Uno solo è quello vero!!!  
A quel punto, consapevole che nessun altro di loro avrebbe potuto riconoscere una cosa del genere meglio di sua moglie, Katakuri non ebbe più dubbi sulla zampino di sua sorella Bruleè in tutta quella faccenda. Non li avrebbe mai traditi volontariamente, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco, ma l’ingenuità e la debolezza della donna sarebbero potuti facilmente essere usati contro di loro. Era sicuro che fosse questa l’unica vera pista da seguire, l’impronta della sua capacità di far assumere agli animali e alle persone l’aspetto di qualcun altro era inconfondibile.  
Katakuri non poteva muoversi da dov’era: Mama era sconvolta, la sua torta dei desideri era distrutta. L’aveva vista allungare le braccia tremanti verso quel che ne rimaneva, sull’orlo di una crisi alimentare. Se ne avesse avuta una, sarebbe stata la fine per tutti loro. Forse per tutta Whole Cake Island.  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ non si vergognò della paura che gli scosse le interiora.  
Linlin si strinse Napoleon tra le mani, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e lo sguardo perso nella disperazione. Nemmeno Streusen fu in grado di calmarla quando gli chiese una torta nuova. Nemmeno i cuochi si salvarono dalla sua furia, quando chiese loro “ _Life or wedding cake_?”. Non c’era nessuna speranza al mondo di riuscire a prepararla di nuovo, nessuna. Non con gli stessi ingredienti arrivati da ogni parte del mondo, non delle stesse dimensioni, non abbastanza in fretta da impedirle di radere al suolo ogni singola casa.  
E quello sciacallo di Morgans non perse occasione di documentare la cosa con la sua fottuta lumacamera.  
\- Kata! – lo richiamò Iris, correndo verso di lui – Che diavolo è successo qui?  
\- Iris, allontananti! – ordinò il rosso, parandosi tra lei e sua madre – Se Mama perdesse ancora il controllo sarebbero guai seri!  
\- Quel bastardo di Cappello di Paglia! Come ha osato distruggere la mia torta nuziale?! – sbraitò l’imperatrice, cercando di calpestare un clone che le correva tra i piedi – Chi è il vero Cappello di Paglia?! Dove sei?!  
\- Si aspetta davvero che lui le risponda? – chiese Iris ad alta voce, più a se stessa che a suo marito in realtà.  
\- Vieni fuori, Cappello di Paglia!  
\- Iris, dannazione, ti ho detto di allontanarti da qui, adesso!!! – ribadì ancora una volta il Comandante, tuttavia la voce che si udì pochi secondi dopo bastò a distogliere l’attenzione del rosso, della fata e di chiunque stesse pensando ad altro in quel momento.  
Una decorazione a forma di teschio saltò via con un calcio dalle macerie della torta e uno dei cloni, i cui movimenti però erano completamente diversi da quelli di qualunque animale la fata conoscesse, venne fuori con le guance piene di cibo e le labbra sporche di panna.  
Non ci furono più dubbi su chi fosse quando, finalmente, parlò: - Sono qui!!!  
Katakuri e Iris spalancarono la bocca. Non era possibile, non poteva essere stato così idiota da rivelargli la sua posizione nel bel mezzo di una mossa diversiva!  
Quando Luffy cominciò a correre verso di loro, Katakuri decise che per tutto ciò che sarebbe successo, o che sarebbe potuto succedere se fosse intervenuto, la presenza di sua moglie lì era l’ultima cosa di cui avesse bisogno. E per di più, le sue peculiarità e la sua forza sarebbero state decisamente più utili altrove.  
\- Iris, stammi a sentire – la richiamò, cercando di essere più svelto e convincente possibile – Io non posso allontanarmi da qui, devo proteggere Mama o per tutti noi sarà la fine. Trova Pudding. Trovala e tienila al sicuro.  
Iris non riuscì a credere a quel che le aveva appena detto e si ritrovò a guardarlo fisso senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre. Per la prima volta le stava dando _davvero_ abbastanza fiducia da lasciarla andare senza inseguirla e avvolgerla come uno scudo umano. La donna si sarebbe certamente commossa per una cosa simile se la situazione non fosse stata così delicata, ma il tempo era tiranno e Sanji aveva portato via Pudding quando la torta era crollata. Non era momento né luogo per affrontare i loro problemi coniugali: - Ricevuto, lascia che ci pensi io.  
Il rosso la osservò dargli le spalle e correre via nella stessa direzione in cui Vinsmoke era fuggito. Seguì i suoi capelli raccolti a coda di cavallo scomparire oltre quel che rimaneva della torta nuziale e ingoiò un amaro grumo di saliva, voltandosi nuovamente verso il ragazzino dal cappello di paglia.  
Aveva ben altre grane con cui fare i conti nell’immediato futuro, sperò di riuscire a occuparsene senza che almeno lei restasse coinvolta.  
  
\- Tutto bene, Pudding-chan? – chiese premurosamente Sanji alla ragazza tra le sue braccia continuando a correre senza una direzione precisa, bastava solo che fosse il più lontano possibile dall’imperatrice e dai suoi figli – Ti porto al sicuro.  
Pudding udì quelle parole e sembrò risvegliarsi da un lungo sogno, durato in realtà una manciata di minuti. Più guardava il suo viso, più sentiva dal profondo della propria pancia montare un odio viscerale verso di lui. Sentiva ancora il radicale desiderio di ucciderlo, sentiva pressante quel compito che non era ancora riuscita a portare a termine.  
Aveva recuperato la pistola quando lui l’aveva presa in braccio per trarla in salvo dalla torta in procinto di crollare – perché l’aveva tratta in salvo, poi? -, la puntò contro la fronte di Sanji e premette il grilletto, ma lui si scansò in tempo.  
Cadde a terra quando lui indietreggiò, ma continuò a premere il grilletto fino a che il caricatore le permise di farlo. Nessuna delle sue pallottole lo colpì.  
\- Non farlo, Pudding-chan!  
\- Taci! – sbraitò la ragazza, sparando ancora – Questa è la mia vera natura. Scioccato? Ti ho deluso? - ancora – Tra poco morirai… - e ancora, ma lui prese ad avanzare lentamente verso di lei – … come tutti quelli che ho ingannato in questo modo!  
\- Compresa te stessa? – domandò il biondo, con una calma che le riempì il corpo di veleno – In questo modo, inganni anche te stessa, Pudding-chan.  
Pudding rimase immobile, come paralizzata da un animale pericoloso.  
“ _Sei mia figlia, ma mi metti i brividi. Fatti crescere la frangia, Pudding”_  
 _“Quando lo sposo alzerà il velo per baciarti vedrà il tuo terzo occhio per la prima volta! Quando si accorgerà del tuo vero aspetto, così spaventosamente brutto, indietreggerà dallo spavento!”_  
 _“E’ un mostro! Guardatela, è un mostro!”_  
 _“Mi mette i brividi! Che ha questa bambina?!”_  
 _“Mostro! Mostro dai tre occhi! Sei malata, vattene via, mostro!”_  
 _“Io non sono un mostro! Non è vero!!! Non me ne starò zitta a farmi deridere, maledetti! Vi eliminerò tutti!”_  
“Brutto bastardo. Cosa credi di saperne tu? Con che coraggio pretendi di capirmi?!”  
\- C-chiudi il becco! – gli gridò con tutto il fiato nei polmoni. Le lacrime avevano cominciato a scendere senza che riuscisse più a controllarle, proprio a lei che riusciva a controllare le emozioni come se fossero un interruttore “ _on/off_ ”: - Un idiota come te non può… - disse con un filo di voce, vigliaccamente, tremante come il dito sul grilletto e le mani che reggevano la pistola.  
“Da quando sono nata nessuno me l’aveva mai detto. Nessuno mi ha mai detto che quest’occhio è bellissimo”.  
Perché continuava a guardarla in quel modo? Gli faceva pena? Perché non scappava, perché continuava a restare in piedi di fronte alla pistola puntata contro il suo petto?  
\- Un idiota come te… - “No, un’idiota come me”.  
\- Fatti da parte, Pudding! – urlò qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Nell’istante in cui si fu voltata, un ammasso fumogeno bluastro sfrecciò a velocità impressionante sopra la sua testa, puntando l’uomo di fronte a lei. No, non puntava solo lui, puntava ad entrambi. Sarebbe morta se Sanji non l’avesse presa in braccio, allontanandosi con un lungo balzo dal Genio di Daifuku che scavò un cratere sul pavimento per la forza del suo colpo. Era furioso, non si era nemmeno preoccupato di aspettare che lei si scansasse.  
\- Tutto ok, Pudding-chan?  
“Perché fai così, dannazione. Smettila. Perché ti preoccupi per me se sai che tutto ciò che voglio è ucciderti! Smettila di prenderti gioco di me!”  
\- Hai fallito, ormai sei inutile – disse Daifuku a pochi metri da loro.  
Eccola la verità che le veniva vomitata in faccia. E quel che era peggio è che aveva ragione: - Fratello Daifuku!  
\- Se lui non muore non possiamo procedere.  
Senza perdere ulteriori, preziosi secondi, come se lei ne avesse fatti sprecare già a sufficienza, il terzogenito maschio dei Charlotte si strofinò il ventre all’altezza della cintola per richiamare il suo Genio. Ma Pudding non avrebbe aspettato che intervenisse. Aveva un missione da compiere, portarla a termine era l’unica cosa che ancora poteva farle sentire di avere uno scopo. Uccidere la persona che aveva minato le intere fondamenta su cui aveva costruito la sua esistenza era la sola cosa che a quel punto avesse importanza. Doveva essere lei a farlo, lei e nessun altro.  
Si liberò della stretta protettiva di Sanji e corse verso suo fratello maggiore, aggrappandosi alla sua gamba quando l’ebbe raggiunto: - Aspetta! Ho dato la mia parola! – gridò implorante.  
\- Se non ci sei riuscita in quell’istante, ormai non puoi farlo più.  
E in quel momento, quando quelle fragili fondamenta si creparono fino a spezzarsi del tutto e far crollare il castello che vi era costruito sopra, la risposta del maggiore le fece molto più male del potente schiaffo che riuscì a sollevarla a mezz’aria e proiettarla a dieci metri di distanza.  
Perse i sensi per diversi minuti quando la sua testa impattò contro il pavimento, non si accorse della persona che qualche secondo dopo, con un salto, colpì con un pugno Daifuku in pieno viso, scaraventandolo via di diversi metri.  
L’uomo fu costretto a roteare la testa all’indietro per quel colpo, capendo solo dopo che si fu rialzato chi avesse osato colpirlo, tanto sorpreso quanto inferocito: - Si può sapere cosa cazzo credi di fare, Iris?!  
In quanto a forza fisica, poteva dire con certezza che quella donna fosse al suo stesso livello, se non più. Faccenda diversa sarebbe stata se si fosse misurata con il Genio.  
La fata giaceva in piedi tra lui e Pudding, con il braccio ancora indurito dal Colore dell’Armatura e con gli occhi iniettati di sangue: - Tu piuttosto cosa credi di fare! – tuonò lei, rossa in viso per la rabbia – Toccala un’altra volta e Mugiwara e quel cuoco saranno gli ultimi dei tuoi problemi, Daifuku, te lo garantisco.  
Sanji fissò sbalordito quella donna che aveva conosciuto solo la sera prima, non sapendo se essere più sconvolto dalla violenza con la quale quel bastardo avesse colpito la propria sorella o da quella con cui Iris avesse colpito lui. Non poté che provare una soddisfazione viscerale per la cosa: quel gesto era imperdonabile, se non l’avesse fatto lei ci avrebbe senz’altro pensato lui.  
\- Ehi, dico a te, tizio che si strofina in pubblico! – urlò Sanji fendendo l’aria con i suoi potenti calci, talmente veloci e forti da permettergli di restarvi sospeso.  
Non gli avrebbe più lasciato torcere un capello a quelle due donne, nonostante Pudding gli avesse spezzato il cuore. Si era sentito disposto ad abbandonare tutti i suoi sogni ed i suoi progetti per lei, era disposto ad essere imprigionato in una vita non sua, a renderla la più felice delle spose, a venerarla come tale. E invece, quasi per uno scherzo del destino, si era ritrovato ad origliare inavvertitamente dalla finestra della sua stanza. L’aveva sentita dire a voce alta quanto desiderasse ucciderlo, prendendosi gioco della sua dolcezza, sbeffeggiandolo per il suo comportamento galante, giocando con i suoi sentimenti come se valessero meno di un mucchio di sterco. Eppure, avrebbe sempre perdonato le bugie di una donna. Era stato sincero quando le aveva detto che il suo terzo occhio era bellissimo e la reazione della ragazza lo aveva fatto sentire come se l’avesse insultata. Era disposto a perdonare Pudding perché, per averla fatta piangere a quel modo, qualcosa di terribile doveva esserle accaduto. Gli aveva spezzato il cuore, era vero, ma chi era lui per giudicare? E se qualcuno avesse spezzato il suo, di cuore, molto tempo prima?  
– Sono ancora io il tuo avversario!  
Daifuku sbuffò infastidito rivolgendo ad Iris uno sguardo di sfida, avvertendola che non sarebbe finita lì. La fata, dal canto suo, ricambiò quel ghigno minaccioso con altrettanta superbia e fierezza, per nulla intimorita. Quando lui le diede le spalle e tornò a prestare attenzione a Sanji, Iris si precipitò in soccorso di Pudding, riversa al suolo priva di sensi e con un rivolo di sangue a colarle dal naso e dalla bocca: - Oh mio Dio, Pudding! – esclamò, inginocchiandosi e facendo posare la testa della giovane sulle proprie gambe – Ti prego, di’ qualcosa! Parlami, Pudding!  
Non ricevendo risposta, la donna adoperò i propri poteri per aiutarla a riprendersi, curando in pochi minuti tutte le sue ferite.  
\- Maledetto, quanto ti odio… - farfugliò la bruna, così flebilmente che Iris non riuscì a comprendere le sue parole. Lo ripeté ancora, e ancora, e solo quando la fata si fu chinata di più col busto su di lei riuscì a comprenderla.  
\- Ti odio, come hai potuto farmi questo!  
Ci furono svariati secondi in cui Iris credette che si stesse riferendo a Daifuku, pensò che fosse incollerita e satura d’odio per quel che le aveva fatto, ma si sbagliava di grosso. Le ci volle un po' per capire - ma non comprendere, non gliene diede la possibilità -.  
\- Chi diavolo ti credi di essere per dirmi questo, pezzo di idiota… - mormorò ancora Pudding, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale e stringendo tra le dita il vestito della fata, su cui era accoccolata – Come ti sei permesso, mi stai prendendo in giro…  
Iris sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa quando lei cominciò a piangere. Le accarezzò ripetutamente una guancia ed i capelli per minuti che sembrarono ore, ascoltò ciascuno dei suoi singhiozzi senza fiatare, limitandosi a restarle accanto.  
Immaginò che si fosse sentita sola per troppo tempo, ormai. Ecco cos’era, dunque, quella strana sensazione che aveva provato quando l’aveva conosciuta. Ecco cos’era quel tremolio nella sua voce quando aveva cercato di parlarle di sé. Per tutti i suoi sedici anni di vita, Pudding aveva sempre provato a urlare senza che ci fosse nessuno che potesse sentirla. I suoi fratelli erano troppo impegnati per poter prestare attenzione, sua madre troppo snaturata per sapere come fare la madre, il resto del mondo troppo crudele per poterla comprendere. E dopo tanto tempo che ti sforzi di gridare, è anche comprensibile perdere la forza di farlo.  
Qualsiasi cosa Sanji le avesse detto su quell’altare aveva mandato in frantumi una vita di frustrazione, aveva liberato qualcosa dentro di lei che era evidente non fosse in grado di gestire. Desiderava ucciderlo ma allo stesso tempo non c’era riuscita, il suo animo si trovava diviso in sentimenti contrastanti che non sapeva più come interpretare. Le sue due personalità, sempre così fermamente separate come da un filo invisibile, in quel momento erano come l’acqua e l’olio agitati insieme vigorosamente: sempre separati ma mescolati intimamente. Nella valanga di emozioni diametralmente opposte che stavano mandando in tilt il suo cervello, ve n’era una in particolare che continuava a tormentarla più delle altre, una che solo Sanji era stato in grado di farle provare. Con una sola frase l’aveva riscaldata come la luce di una candela, in pochi secondi Sanji aveva dato calore ad un corpo vuoto e, pur avendo visto chi era realmente, il suo orripilante terzo occhio e tutta l’efferatezza di cui era capace, le aveva comunque detto di trovarla bellissima.  
Quella frase era risuonata come lo scoccare della campana a morto di Charlotte Pudding. Sanji aveva ucciso Charlotte Pudding senza rendersene conto, l’aveva pugnalata al cuore senza preavviso e l’aveva fatta risorgere dalle sue stesse ceneri, in una rinascita lenta e radicale che lei stessa, col cervello in cortocircuito, non riusciva ancora a metabolizzare.  
Ignara dei pensieri della ragazza, Iris continuò a stringerla forte sulle proprie gambe fino a quando uno spostamento d’aria catturò la sua attenzione. Non passarono nemmeno tre secondi che un tappeto volante rosa atterrò vicino a loro, con sopra una specie di gelatina turchese con un cappello di feltro grigio. Li riconobbe quasi immediatamente, erano Rabiyan e Nitro, i due leali _homeis_ della bruna.  
\- Pudding-sama!!! Cosa le è successo? – domandò Nitro in preda ad una crisi di panico, mentre Rabiyan le svolazzava da una parte all’altra in cerca di rassicurazione.  
\- Sta bene, cercate di calmarvi! – li redarguì la fata, afferrando il tappeto da un angolo per costringerlo a stare fermo. Con gentilezza, Iris sorresse per un braccio la ragazza – che in verità era troppo scossa anche solo per essersi accorta della loro presenza e per riconoscere Iris stessa - e l’aiutò a salire sul dorso di Rabiyan: - Portatela lontano da qui e tenetela al sicuro. Quando si sarà ripresa, potrà ritornare se si sentirà in grado di farlo – spiegò la fata, accarezzando per l’ultima volta la testa della ragazza distesa sul tappeto volante.  
\- Ricevuto! – esclamò Nitro montando in groppa, cosicché tutti e tre poterono allontanarsi al di là della terrazza dello Chateau, lontani da quel putiferio.  
Iris si voltò con l’intenzione di tornare da Katakuri e gli altri quando successe.  
All’improvviso, come se fosse scoppiata una bomba al fulmicotone, un’onda d’urto proveniente dal luogo dove si trovava Big Mom la travolse con una tale violenza da farla cadere sulle ginocchia e un urlo esplosivo che rischiava di lacerarle i timpani la costrinse a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani. Non era un semplice urlo, era qualcosa di peggio che le provocava brividi lungo tutto il corpo, come se stesse venendo percosso da una scarica elettrica atta ad indebolirla e a farle perdere conoscenza. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, ma il suo corpo riuscì a tollerarlo egregiamente.  
Più sperava finisse, più quella calamità continuava senza mostrare cenno di volersi affievolire. Riaprì un occhio continuando a premere le mani contro i propri padiglioni auricolari, accorgendosi solo allora di alcune piccole palline bianche che qualcuno stava lanciando in ogni direzione. Aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo in sua compagnia da capire all’istante chi potesse essere l’unico creatore di quegli oggetti: serrando i denti per il dolore, liberò un orecchio con una mano e afferrò una pallina di mochi lanciata da suo marito, infilandola nel meato delle proprie orecchie.  
Senza perdere altro tempo riprese a correre in direzione dell’imperatrice per capire che diavolo stesse succedendo, osservando esterrefatta molti degli invitati svenuti lungo la strada.  
“I brividi, il senso di affaticamento, le persone svenute… Dev’essere questo l’effetto dell’Ambizione del Re Conquistatore, allora. Kata ha detto che le persone con una scarsa forza di volontà soccombono dinnanzi a tale forza. Mi chiedo cosa sia successo che abbia fatto perdere il controllo a Linlin, spero solo che stiano tutti bene” rifletté la fata, dovendo frenare la sua curiosità quando notò qualcuno defilarsi quattamente verso il limitare della terrazza con fare sospetto, stringendo tra le mani un oggetto che riconobbe immediatamente.  
“Ma guarda un po' che cosa mi tocca fare…”.  
  
\- Bene, bene! Questo è il famoso tesoro segreto, il Tamatebako! Questa è la _chance_ perfetta per sostituire il suo contenuto… – canticchiò Du Feld, affacciato al pan di zenzero che delimitava il perimetro della terrazza – … però che postaccio in cui bloccarsi! – aggiunse, sbuffando infastidito.  
Approfittando della gran confusione, il Re del Mercato Nero aveva portato il Tesoro degli Abissi dietro ad una catasta di macarons giganti. I suoi progetti, però, erano stati mandati in fumo da un secondo urlo di Big Mom, ben più forte e distruttivo del primo e capace di danneggiare severamente tutto ciò che gli era intorno, al punto da scaraventare lo scrigno di sotto. Per un puro colpo di fortuna, però, l’oggetto era atterrato in bilico sul bordo del piano inferiore del castello: sarebbe bastato il minimo alito di vento a farlo precipitare nel vuoto.  
\- Non ho altra scelta, devo saltare – decise Du Feld, facendo forza sulle braccia per scavalcare la balaustra di pan di zenzero quando un oggetto freddo e metallico gli si premette contro la gola.  
\- Non così in fretta.  
L’uomo deglutì la propria saliva e sputò il sigaro quando percepì il coltello affilato con cui una donna dai capelli turchesi sembrava essere intenzionata ad accopparlo. Si ricordava di lei, quando realizzò chi fosse una scarica di brividi di terrore gli percorse la spina dorsale: era la moglie di Katakuri, il più forte dei figli dell’imperatrice.  
L’aveva sentito, sapeva cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Se solo avesse fatto menzione della cosa a suo marito, o peggio alla stessa Big Mom, sarebbe scoccata la sua ora. Questo era poco ma sicuro.  
Quando Du Feld percepì la lama affondare un po’ di più nella morbida carne che ricopriva la giugulare, comprese che avrebbe fatto meglio a rialzarsi.  
\- Così, bene, lentamente – sussurrò Iris alle sue spalle tirandolo verso di sé, torcendogli il braccio all’indietro per avere una leva più vantaggiosa su di lui.  
\- Non è come sembra, lo giuro! Posso spiegare! – borbottò l’uomo con il respiro pesante. Sembrava stesse per andare in iperventilazione da un momento all’altro – Io e Linlin siamo amici da moltissimi anni, non mi permetterei mai di…  
\- Di cosa? Di sgraffignare le sue cose? – lo provocò lei. Non che ci provasse gusto a vederlo divorato dal terrore, non poteva importarle di meno in realtà di un forziere del tesoro. Tuttavia, quell’oggetto per l’imperatrice sembrava essere molto importante e, in un momento così delicato, un’altra crisi causata dalla sua sparizione era l’ultima cosa di cui la sua famiglia e suo marito avessero bisogno – Quindi devo intuire che sia una tua abitudine rubare in casa degli amici, dico bene?  
L’uomo boccheggiò dal dolore quando la donna strinse di più la presa sul braccio, forzandogli l’articolazione sempre di più.  
\- Chi vuoi prendere in giro, Du Feld? - esordì all’improvviso qualcuno alle loro spalle, costringendo Iris a voltarsi di soprassalto trascinando l’invitato con sé.  
Chi aveva parlato era la donna bionda con il cappellino bianco, alta e snella e con dei glaciali occhi azzurri: - Cos’hai intenzione di fare con il Tamatebako?  
Era Stussy, detta la Regina del “Quartiere a Luci Rosse”. Iris la ricordava, la ricordava benissimo. Ci aveva parlato al proprio matrimonio, era stata una conversazione… singolare.  
\- Ma tu sei… L’hai visto anche tu, allora… - né il suo prigioniero né la fata fecero in tempo a dire un’altra parola. Il pan di zenzero della balaustra franò sotto il peso dell’uomo e questo precipitò di sotto, al piano inferiore del castello e ad appena trenta metri dal forziere.  
Iris, invece, fu abbastanza svelta e agile da saltare all’indietro. Sospirò sollevata quando vide Du Feld rialzarsi, incolume. Lo fu un po’ meno quando lo vide, invece, avanzare a passo sicuro verso l’oggetto con l’intenzione di scoprire cosa vi fosse all’interno.  
\- Iris! – la richiamò allora la donna dall’abito color salmone, sfoderandole uno smagliante sorriso – E’ davvero un piacere incontrarti di nuovo! Ti trovo ancora più bella di come ti ho conosciuta! La vita matrimoniale ha avuto davvero uno splendido effetto su di te…  
\- Devi sapere che sono cambiate moltissime cose da allora, Stussy – ribatté la fata sollevando pericolosamente un angolo della bocca, incrociando le braccia.  
\- Vedo… - mormorò l’altra, ammiccando in direzione della scollatura della fata – E mi è anche sembrato di capire che tuo marito abbia ancora _entrambi i suoi testicoli_ , dico bene?  
Iris ridacchiò, sinceramente divertita da quelle parole: - Proprio così. Ho potuto constatare che gli si addicono, in fin dei conti. Se li è meritati.  
\- Devo ammetterlo, è la prima volta che sono costretta a ricredermi su qualcuno. Non avrei scommesso nemmeno un berry su voi due, mia cara. Eppure, i fatti sembrano dimostrare il contrario.  
Stussy arricciò le labbra in un sorriso sinistro che ad Iris non piacque affatto. Non le piaceva quella donna, non le era piaciuta sin dal primo momento che le aveva rivolto la parola. Trovava il suo sorriso irritante esattamente allo stesso modo di allora, del giorno delle sue nozze.  
  
_Iris, su piedi appena traballanti, si appoggiò con entrambe le mani al primo tavolo che le capitò sotto gli occhi, benedicendo il boccale di acqua gelata che vi era sopra. Lo afferrò e, senza prestare particolare attenzione alle buone maniere a cui Pudding era invece tanto affezionata, ne trangugiò una generosa sorsata. Cubetti di ghiaccio annessi e connessi._  
 _Non ne poteva più di quella giornata. I fratelli Charlotte che le ronzavano intorno senza darle pace erano opprimenti, i morsi della fame si facevano sentire – e col cavolo che avrebbe mangiato gli_ homeis _di Big Mom - ma, soprattutto, quel maledetto abito bianco da sposa che le comprimeva la pancia e il seno rischiava di farle avere un collasso da un momento all’altro. Con la scusa – non tanto fasulla - di aver bisogno di una boccata d’aria fresca era riuscita a sgattaiolare via dal tavolo a cui era seduta con suo marito – marito da poche ore, a dire il vero – e dai suoi fastidiosi fratelli, che non facevano altro che tempestarla di domande su come si sentisse e su tutto ciò che il loro matrimonio avrebbe comportato._  
 _Come diavolo volevano che si sentisse? Poteva essere normale per loro, ma da dove veniva lei il cuore di qualcuno bisognava guadagnarselo col sudore e con la pazienza. Per cui se si aspettavano – Katakuri compreso, anche se le aveva promesso poco prima che l’avrebbe aiutata a scappare – che si sarebbe adattata a quella vita da prigioniera senza fiatare si sbagliavano di grosso._  
 _\- Non sembri essere nel tuo stato migliore, mia cara – si sentì dire alle sue spalle all’improvviso._  
 _\- Che? – chiese la fata, voltandosi lentamente con il fastidio, la spossatezza e l’affanno causato dal vestito stampati sul viso._  
 _\- E’ il giorno delle tue nozze, su col morale! Da oggi sarai una donna nuova._  
 _Iris si voltò completamente assottigliando gli occhi, luccicanti dalla bile: - Mi stai prendendo in giro, per caso?_  
 _Perché, nel caso, non si sarebbe fatta problemi a prendere quella donna insolente per i capelli e a fare un calco nel pavimento con la sua faccia. Non era nell’umore migliore per rispondere alle battute inappropriate._  
 _\- Affatto – disse la donna dai corti capelli biondi, del tutto a suo agio nel prendersi la libertà di fare due chiacchiere con la nuova arrivata della famiglia Charlotte – La verità è che comprendo perfettamente quello che provi. Iris, se non ho capito male._  
 _La fata non le diede la soddisfazione di avere una risposta. Le sue insinuazioni gratuite non le andavano a genio, dopotutto._  
 _\- Io sono Stussy, comunque. Gestisco uno dei quartieri a luci rosse più famosi di tutto il Nuovo Mondo – aggiunse imperterrita, versandosi da bere e affiancandosi a lei che, senza curarsi dell’altrui opinione, la ignorò e prese a sorseggiare ancora un po’ d’acqua cercando di respirare profondamente, per quanto l’abito da sposa le consentisse._  
 _\- Perdonami se mi permetto, e che rimanga tra noi, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto tu sia sprecata in questa famiglia._  
 _\- Ma non mi dire – sibilò la fata velenosa, fissandola sottecchi quando la udì ridacchiare._  
 _\- Dico sul serio. Sei una donna bellissima, se lavorassi per me avresti la possibilità di accumulare ricchezza, fama, potere… Potresti pensare il contrario, ma i miei uccellini vivono nell’agiatezza una vita felice, mia cara._  
 _\- Fammi indovinare, i tuoi uccellini sono anche abituati a cantare molto, immagino._  
 _Il sorriso di Stussy si allargava sempre di più dopo ogni secondo che passava in compagnia di quella ragazza. Era bella in maniera spontanea come poche donne sapevano essere, possedeva un fascino un po’ selvatico che avrebbe fatto girare la testa a qualunque uomo. Ed era perspicace, estremamente. Sarebbe potuta essere come lei, un esemplare agente segreto del Governo Mondiale. Che spreco... Sarebbe potuta essere un magnifico uccellino: - Cantano quando ci sono cose interessanti con cui allietarmi, naturalmente._  
 _\- Ma certo – sbuffò la fata, muovendo la mano come a voler scacciare una mosca – Senti, non ho alcun interesse ad entrare nel tuo giro di prostitute dalle orecchie lunghe. Non mi interessano queste cazzate. Non starò dalla parte di questi pazzi, ma non sono certo tanto ingenua dai mettermi contro di loro per seguire te._  
 _A quel punto, Stussy scoppiò in una fragorosa risata: - Non so che idea ti sia fatta, Iris, ma non era affatto questa la mia intenzione._  
 _Le si fece più vicina, rivolgendo con la testa un cenno in direzione di Katakuri che, ancora seduto al loro tavolo con gambe accavallate e braccia incrociate, non distoglieva per un istante gli occhi da lei: - La mia voleva essere solo una parola gentile per esprimerti tutta la mia solidarietà, mia cara._  
 _“O la tua pena. Non me ne faccio niente della tua compassione”._  
 _\- Sai, sembravi uno scricciolo indifeso paragonata a lui prima, quando eravate insieme all’altare – disse Stussy con un tono impietosito che le fece saltare i nervi – Mi chiedo proprio come riuscirà una delicata vergine come te ad uscire incolume dalla notte che ti aspetta…_  
 _La fata si voltò completamente verso di lei e sgranò gli occhi. Non sapeva cosa la stesse fermando dal prenderla a pugni, forse il fiato corto dovuto al vestito, probabilmente: - Che diavolo ne sai tu di cosa…_  
 _\- Non mentirmi, Iris – la interruppe la bionda, bruscamente – E’ il mio lavoro, riconosco una vergine quando ne vedo una anche solo dall’odore. L’unico consiglio che posso darti, da donna a donna, è di rilassarti il più possibile e di accettare tutto quello che deciderà di farti. Non c’è nulla che tu possa fare per sfuggire alla tua sorte, purtroppo. E lui, sai, non ha esattamente un aspetto rassicurante da questo punto di vista…_  
 _\- Stammi a sentire, Stussy – ringhiò ferocemente tra i denti la fata, portandosi a pochi centimetri da lei – Ne ho abbastanza di te, ne ho abbastanza di questi psicopatici e ne ho abbastanza del fatto che tutti mi trattino come se fossi una bambola di pezza. Non ci sarà nulla da fare per cambiare la mia sorte, magari, ma non me ne rimarrò ferma a farmi trattare come un oggetto. E se solo quel tipo proverà a toccarmi con un dito questa notte giuro su Dio che gli taglio i testicoli con il mio coltello e glieli faccio mangiare per colazione._  
 _Stussy si limitò a fissarla dritto negli occhi, ancora con quel sorrisetto strafottente che Iris le avrebbe tolto con un pugno._  
 _Non avrebbe mai cantato a quanto pare, l’uccellino. Sarebbe rimasta fedele a se stessa fino alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, anche se chiusa in una gabbia._  
  
La donna dai capelli biondi sospirò sonoramente ripensando a quell’episodio. Dover ammettere di aver sbagliato era tra le cose che più odiava.  
\- Sono desolata, cara – le disse, sollevando allora il dito indice e puntandolo in direzione di Du Feld, che già aveva slegato il cordone rosso attorno al Tamatebako – Ma questa piacevole conversazione è destinata a finire qui. Ho del lavoro da fare.  
In una frazione di secondo, Du Feld cadde inanime sul forziere degli Abissi, come se colpito da un proiettile invisibile partito dall’indice di quella donna: - Shigan Volante – annunciò, fiera e sorridente.  
\- Perché l’hai fatto?! – domandò la fata sconvolta, muovendo un passo verso di lei.  
Stussy soffiò sul proprio dito, come fosse la canna di una pistola: - Il Tamatebako finirà nelle mani del Governo Mondiale, Iris – le spiegò con una tranquillità proverbiale, rivolgendosi poi al cadavere dell’uomo, trenta metri più in basso – Signor Idiota, naturalmente addosseremo la colpa su di te.  
\- Lo sapevo che c’era qualcosa in te che non andava! Fin dal primo momento ti comportavi come se nascondessi qualcosa e come volevasi dimostrare sei solo una schifosa spia del governo – disse Iris, allargando repentinamente le gambe e afferrando il proprio arco dalle spalle, posizionando una freccia in direzione della bionda. A sua volta, anche la donna puntò il proprio dito indice verso la fata: - Agente segreto della CP0, prego. Che spreco… Mi dispiace, ma sono costretta ad ucciderti, mio bellissimo scricciolo.  
Era solo questione di velocità.  
\- Accomodati, se pensi che sia così facile.  
Nell’istante stesso in cui Iris ebbe pronunciato quella frase, Stussy la vide scomparire dal proprio campo visivo, sostituita dalla freccia che avanzò dritta contro la sua fronte, ferendole superficialmente una guancia quando si scansò per evitarla.  
“E’ veloce, l’uccellino”.  
Iris, rapida come un lampo, aveva evitato lo spostamento d’aria causato dal movimento delle dita della sua avversaria, talmente deciso e potente da averle tagliato una ciocca di capelli mentre si spostava. Dopo aver scoccato la sua freccia, aveva caricato a tutta velocità in direzione della donna. Solo quando ritenne di esserle sufficientemente vicina estrasse il coltello indurito dall’Armatura dalla giarrettiera sulla coscia e lo puntò contro la gola di Stussy, ritrovandosi a sua volta le sue dita come una lama puntate contro la propria. Era un gioco ad armi pari: l’una possedeva l’Haki, l’altra il Tekkai; una padroneggiava il coltello come un prolungamento del braccio, l’altra le Arti Rokushiki; entrambe, veloci come la luce.  
Quello stallo, un vero e proprio _impasse_ , venne interrotto da un improvviso “click” di una lumacamera alle spalle di entrambe. Contemporaneamente, le due donne colpirono la sorgente di quel rumore, abbastanza vicino da spaventarlo e immobilizzarlo ma non da ucciderlo.  
Morgans, bloccato da un coltello sotto l’ascella destra e da un proiettile d’aria sotto quella sinistra, cacciò un grido quando si rese conto di essere stato scoperto.  
\- Lo scriverai nel tuo articolo, Morgans? – chiese Stussy con un ghigno.  
“Non ci posso credere, che diavolo ci fa qui anche il pennuto?!” si chiese Iris, senza parole. Quasi per uno scherzo del destino si ritrovava a parlare con le stesse due persone nello stesso posto, sempre ad un matrimonio.  
  
_\- Con permesso – scandì velenosamente Iris, ritenendo la conversazione con Stussy bella che terminata. Tutto quello che voleva era rimanere da sola e allentarsi quel vestito infernale, ma il fato sembrava non essere dello stesso avviso, quel giorno._  
 _Difatti, quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un gabbiano le si parò davanti proprio mentre stava per allontanarsi, costringendola ad arrestarsi di colpo: - Signora Charlotte! E’ un onore fare la sua conoscenza!_  
 _“Non è giornata, non lo è affatto” – Per favore, mi faccia passare._  
 _\- Io sono Morgans, il presidente di “Worldeconomy”, sicuramente ne avrà sentito parlare – continuò lui, ignorandola completamente._  
 _\- Neanche un po' – replicò la fata, cercando di superarlo senza successo._  
 _\- Mi chiedevo se la nuova, meravigliosa arrivata nella famiglia di Mammina volesse essere così gentile da rispondere a qualche domanda per la stampa…_  
 _Iris sospirò sconsolata, capendo di non poter andare da nessuna parte con quel tale tra i piedi: - Se lo faccio, mi lascerà in pace dopo?_  
 _\- Splendido! Sapevo di poter contare su di lei!_  
 _Sembrava non la stesse nemmeno a sentire, come se sapesse già cosa scrivere nel suo articolo e desiderasse solo andare a parare in qualche specifico punto._  
 _\- Dunque, sappiamo tutti quanto Mama ci tenga ai matrimoni dei propri figli, e Katakuri è il diletto dell’intera famiglia, come immagino saprà. Per quale motivo ritiene di essere stata eletta proprio lei come sua sposa? – cominciò, premendo la punta di una penna a sfera contro un taccuino in attesa di risposta._  
 _Era furbo, il pennuto. Stava indagando su cosa lei fosse realmente, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che l’imperatrice non scegliesse mai a caso le razze da introdurre nella propria famiglia. Ma sbagliava se credeva che sarebbe riuscito a cavare così facilmente il ragno dal buco: - Sono stata obbligata da Big Mom a sposare Katakuri. Chi lo sa, magari ha un debole per i capelli turchesi o per il seno piccolo. Sinceramente trovo agghiacciante che Linlin ne sappia così tanto dei feticci sessuali dei propri figli da fare il giro del mondo per trovarli._  
 _Nonostante il piumaggio, la fata percepì l’imbarazzo dallo sguardo del suo interlocutore. Naturalmente aveva sparato una marea di chiacchiere, ma doveva pur dare un senso a quella conversazione, a detta sua, senza ragion d’essere._  
 _\- C-capisco – balbettò Morgans, appuntando qualcosa e voltando pagina – E mi dica, lei sembra avere la metà degli anni del suo neo-marito. Non pensa che la differenza d’età possa rappresentare un problema?_  
 _Iris non riuscì a trattenere una fragorosa risata a quella domanda: - Io no, ma non posso garantire per mio marito. Forse la cosa potrebbe farlo sentire un po'… svilito – ridacchiò la ragazza, divertendosi un mondo a giocare col significato delle parole. Se solo avesse saputo quanto fosse realmente grande, la loro differenza d’età…_  
 _\- Ehm, certo – mormorò piuttosto timidamente il pennuto, un po' meno spavaldo rispetto a come le si era presentato - Signora Charlotte, lei da dove viene, precisamente?_  
 _\- Oh, io vengo direttamente dall’Inferno. Sono qui per avere la mia vendetta su chiunque continui a rompermi le pa…_  
 _\- Ti prego di scusarmi, Morgans – si intromise improvvisamente qualcuno dalla voce profonda e roca, qualcuno che le strinse una spalla con decisione ma altrettanta delicatezza – Posso rubarti mia moglie? Abbiamo molto di cui discutere, io e lei._  
 _Iris sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo per incontrare le iridi cremisi di suo marito puntate addosso. Non ne era certa, ma il suo sguardo sembrava quasi… divertito._  
 _\- Certamente, Katakuri-sama! – esclamò il giornalista con un profondo inchino, facendosi da parte per permettere ai due coniugi di allontanarsi in disparte._  
 _La fata lo seguì senza obiettare, non per riverenza bensì poiché poteva essere l’occasione buona per non essere più importunata. La condusse in un angolo della terrazza abbastanza appartato, dove lei poté finalmente ammirare la bellissima vastità di Totto Land, beandosi della brezza primaverile che le sferzava il viso: - Perché mi hai portata qui? Non mi chiederai di ballare con te, spero!_  
 _Katakuri incrociò le braccia al petto e poggiò il bacino contro la balaustra, accanto a lei: - Volevo solo risparmiarti l’invadenza._  
 _\- Guarda che non c’era bisogno che intervenissi tu – replicò Iris - Ero perfettamente in grado di mandarli a quel paese da sola. Stavo giusto per farlo._  
 _\- E’ esattamente per impedirti di farlo che sono intervenuto._  
 _La fata sorrise, orgogliosa delle proprie malefatte, e si piegò coi gomiti sulla ringhiera: - Oltre al gancio alle ali mi metterete anche la museruola, adesso?_  
 _Il rosso si voltò verso di lei, aspettando che lo guardasse negli occhi: - Non mi permetterei mai. Erano anni che avrei voluto essere io a mandare all’inferno Morgans, ad essere sincero. Lui e i suoi articoli gonfiati e distorti. Mi hai risparmiato la fatica._  
 _Iris sgranò di più gli occhi a quell’affermazione, scoppiando a ridere da lì a poco. Non era poi così pessimo come pensava dopotutto, Katakuri. Riusciva addirittura a farla ridere. E non ricordava nemmeno più da quanti anni non rideva di gusto, ormai._  
 _Suo marito la osservò. Aveva previsto quella risata già da prima che accadesse e si era cibato di quella visione come se fosse stata acqua nel deserto. Era splendida._  
 _La risata della donna cessò forzatamente solo quando il corsetto del vestito non la costrinse a risparmiare aria nei polmoni, stretto com’era. Si portò una mano sul petto, cercando di riprendere fiato._  
 _\- Vieni qui. Ti allento il vestito – le propose risoluto il Comandante_ Sweet, _sollevando con decisione le mani verso di lei._  
 _La donna invece, con suo sommo stupore, indietreggiò e incrociò le braccia sul seno, come se fosse nuda e volesse cercare di coprirsi: - Ti piacerebbe, razza di pervertito!_  
 _Katakuri spalancò le palpebre e la fissò attonito per diversi secondi, incredulo._  
 _\- Non credere di poterti prendere certe libertà solo perché portiamo lo stesso anello!_  
 _\- Ma sei impazzita? Come ti è venuta in mente una sciocchezza simile! E’ ovvio che non l’abbia detto con doppi fini, non essere stupida! – la rimproverò l’uomo, cercando in tutti i modi di sollevare la sciarpa a coprire il rossore che si era impossessato delle proprie gote. Non era un pervertito, il suo intento era innocente e galante, a dirla tutta, ma ora che lei glielo aveva fatto notare era abbastanza_ ovvio _che nel suo cervello di uomo adulto ed eterosessuale si fossero risvegliati pensieri inappropriati._  
 _\- Stupida ci sarai tu, maciste con la sciarpa! – rispose la ragazza, corrucciando le sopracciglia in un’espressione che lui trovò adorabile. Adorabile e anche buffa._  
 _\- Sei assolutamente la donna più intrattabile e snervante che abbia mai conosciuto._  
 _Iris gonfiò il petto, con entrambe le mani sui fianchi: - Ti ringrazio, ma ti assicuro che ho anche dei difetti!_  
 _Katakuri non riuscì a rimanere serio per più di tre secondi e ringraziò il cielo che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi ad osservarlo sorridere in quel modo ebete._  
 _Non avrebbe mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, potuto metterle una museruola._  
 _\- Che hai da ridere? – domandò la fata, inarcando un sopracciglio quando lo vide dare un colpo di reni per staccarsi dalla balaustra e avvicinarlesi lentamente._  
 _Quando le fu abbastanza vicino, quel corsetto si rivelò essere troppo scomodo per permetterle di sbarazzarsi delle grandi mani dell’uomo che le si piantarono saldamente sulle braccia, stringendole contro i fianchi._  
 _\- Ah! Cosa diavolo credi di fare, Katakuri! – sbraitò Iris, prendendo a muovere le gambe come un’ossessa._  
 _Katakuri ignorò bellamente le sue lamentale e la sollevò di peso, pressandola di pancia contro la ringhiera e bloccandole le gambe con le proprie ginocchia: - La vuoi smettere di agitarti tanto?! Faccio in un attimo, cerca di non richiamare l’attenzione di mezzo_ Party _!_  
 _Iris, avendocelo alle spalle, non riusciva a vedere cosa stesse facendo ma lo sentì chiaramente spostarle velo e ali di lato e armeggiare con il retro del corsetto del vestito. Era in una posizione di netto vantaggio rispetto a lei, era stanca e fisicamente debilitata. Avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa gli fosse passata per la testa, avrebbe potuto sollevarle la gonna e il gioco era fatto. Eppure, nessuno di tutti i pensieri neri che stavano attraversando la sua testa si concretizzò nella realtà. Quello che sentì, invece, fu solo la bellissima e liberatoria sensazione di un peso che le veniva meno dal petto e dalla pancia, nello stesso istante in cui il rosso ebbe strappato via buona parte dei lacci del vestito e allentato quelli rimasti. La scomparsa di quella costrizione spinse i suoi polmoni a gonfiarsi di tutta l’aria che potessero contenere e, con un piccolo mugolio di soddisfazione, la fata riprese a respirare come Dio comandava._  
 _Solo dopo aver portato a termine quel gesto magnanimo, dettato dal genuino desiderio che lei fosse a suo agio il più possibile, Katakuri si rese realmente conto della_ posizione singolare _in cui si trovava. La vista delle proprie gambe premute contro le cosce della donna, leggermente piegata in avanti cosicché le sue forme fossero ancora meglio definite da quell’abito bianco e la pelle candida della schiena, ora visibile attraverso i lacci, gli fecero scendere tutto il sangue nel corpo prepotentemente verso il cavallo dei pantaloni. Si staccò da lei immediatamente, calmando i suoi bollenti spiriti solo grazie al suo proverbiale sangue freddo: - Così dovrebbe andar meglio – borbottò facendo il vago, aspettando che lei si girasse e sperando che non si accorgesse del suo stato d’animo, né di qualcos’altro che stava combattendo con tutto se stesso per tenere a bada._  
 _\- Cazzo… Sì! Va decisamente meglio adesso! – esclamò la fata, unendo le braccia verso l’alto e lasciandosi andare ad un profondo respiro soddisfatto – Allora dicevi sul serio prima, non mi stavi prendendo in giro._  
 _Una smorfia deformò il viso del rosso, solo che lei non fu in grado di vederla, nascosta dalla sciarpa: - Mi sembrava di averti già chiesto di fidarti di me, poco fa._  
 _\- Sì, l’hai fatto… Allora, grazie._  
 _Iris sorrise, in uno dei pochi sorrisi sinceri e privi di sarcasmo che gli aveva mai rivolto da quando era arrivata, così bello da fargli trattenere il respiro: - Per così poco. Andiamo a casa adesso, questo_ Tea Party _è durato fin troppo._  
  
Lo sbuffo infastidito di Morgans richiamò Iris alla realtà. Era ora di finirla anche con quel _Tea Party_ , pensò. Doveva tornare dal suo Katakuri. Doveva assicurarsi che nessuno avesse fatto del male alla sua famiglia o aiutarli, in caso contrario.  
\- Tsk! Permettimi almeno di fare uno scoop sul contenuto del Tamatebako, Stussy! Non dirò niente di voi due.  
\- Ok, se farai solo qualche foto – acconsentì la bionda – Sei una scheggia con le parole, come ci si aspetterebbe da un manipolatore di informazioni.  
\- Sono un giornalista! – sbraitò Morgans, sentendosi ferito nel suo onore – Potrei denunciarti!  
In quel momento, senza che nessuno potesse prevederlo o impedirlo, un crepitio proveniente dal basso li destò tutti e tre e bloccò loro la circolazione sanguigna.  
Il corpo morto di Du Feld, appoggiato in bilico sul Tamatebako, scivolò di colpo sbilanciando il baricentro dello scrigno e facendolo precipitare di sotto.  
Stussy e Morgans si limitarono ad urlare terrorizzati, pallidi in viso come se avessero visto morte in faccia. Iris, invece, prese la rincorsa e si buttò a capofitto giù dallo Chateau, strappandosi di netto la stola dell’abito per poter liberare le ali.  
Non si preoccupò che loro le vedessero, sarebbe stata troppo lontana per le fotografie, forse non sarebbero nemmeno riusciti a vederle, così appiattite sulla schiena per darle più aerodinamicità.  
In picchiata, Iris non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti a causa del vento che l’accecava. Aprì debolmente l’occhio sinistro, riuscendo a vedere il Tamatebako a poco più di dieci metri da lei. Allungò il braccio verso il forziere e strinse i denti, mancava così poco per raggiungerlo!  
“Ancora un po'! Sono così vicina!”  
A distanza di un misero centinaio di metri che li separava dal terreno, Iris si accorse però che qualcosa non andava. Du Feld aveva allentato il nastro che chiudeva lo scrigno per cui lì, a mezz’aria, l’oggetto si aprì rivelandone il contenuto. Si sarebbe aspettata di tutto: oro, gioielli, mappe, persino il nulla cosmico.  
Ma non quello. Quella era pura crudeltà.  
Riconobbe quei candelotti rossi solo perché suo marito le aveva spiegato dettagliatamente tutte le armi di cui fosse composto il loro arsenale militare. Tra le tante, figurava anche quella: la dinamite.  
\- Cazzo!!! – imprecò la donna spalancando immediatamente le ali così che facessero attrito con l’aria. Il colpo fu così violento che per poco non le lussò l’articolazione che connetteva le ali alla sua schiena, facendola urlare di dolore quando prese a batterle convulsamente per portarsi il più in alto possibile, lontana da dove ci sarebbe stato l’impatto tra l’esplosivo ed il suolo.  
L’unico barlume di salvezza che riuscì a intravedere fu il giardino all’esterno della stanza di Pudding, a qualche dozzina di metri da lei. Tese entrambe le braccia verso le balaustra, pregando che le proprie ali le consentissero di essere abbastanza veloce da raggiungerla.  
“Ci sono quasi, ti prego!”  
Proprio mentre la sua mano stava per stringersi attorno alla ringhiera, una potente e calda corrente d’aria la risucchiò come in un vortice e la scagliò prepotentemente verso l’alto, troppo forte perché le sue ali potessero resistervi e riallinearsi per tenerla in equilibrio in volo. Il lampo rosso e giallo delle fiamme fu la prima cosa che vide, seguita dal botto solo dopo un tempo che le sembrò interminabile.  
Durò tutto solo pochi secondi: la luce rossa, il fragore della detonazione, il fumo nero. Poi non riuscì a sentire più nulla se non un fischio assordante che le stava perforando il cervello. La sua vista si spense come un interruttore quando atterrò violentemente al suolo del terzo piano del castello, sulla stesso manto erboso che aveva creduto potesse rappresentare la sua salvezza.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Come annunciato, anche in questo capitolo una buona porzione dei dialoghi sono riportati fedelmente dall’anime perché ci tenevo ad essere il più coerente possibile con la narrazione di Oda, almeno in questa parte (uno dei motivi per cui ci ho messo tanto, tra l’altro).  
> Per cui spero dal profondo del cuore che il capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento, importante com’è… Se volete, fatemi sapere se ha soddisfatto le vostre aspettative!  
> Altra nota è che, per motivi di lunghezza, sono stata costretta a spezzettare il capitolo in due parti (e già così ci va giù pesante con la lunghezza, sigh!) e ho scelto di approfittarne: questo capitolo ha trattato il matrimonio di Pudding fondamentalmente dal punto di vista di Iris, mentre il prossimo lo affronterà dal punto di vista di Kata.  
> Ho preferito cogliere quest’occasione e fare in questo modo così da poter curare per bene l’introspezione dei personaggi, che è una delle colonne portanti della storia, a mio parere.  
> The last but not the least (e qui mi fermo, giuro): Pudding.  
> Allora, so di toccare un tasto dolente per molti perché non tutti adorano Pudding (comprensibilissimo), ma la sua introspezione io dovevo trattarla per forza. Personalmente, l’ho trovato un personaggio fantastico e il momento in cui è crollata in lacrime mi ha sinceramente toccato il cuore. Davvero, quella ragazza ha un universo dentro di sé causato dal suo bipolarismo che mi affascina da impazzire. Per di più non ho ancora finito con lei, nei prossimi capitoli tornerò sulla sua psicologia e spero non me ne vogliate.  
> A presto allora, con tanto affetto e stima <3  
> Yumi


	27. XXVII. Il Tea Party dell'inferno (parte 2): partita a scacchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTENZA: capitolo molto più lungo degli altri che per una serie di motivi non ho ritenuto opportuno spezzare. Non dico lungo il doppio, ma poco ci manca ^.^’’ Vi consiglierei di leggerlo con calma quando avete tempo ed energia da vendere (stiamo pur sempre parlando di un infernale Tea Party in cui succede il parapiglia che tutti conosciamo…). Buona lettura <3

_**Il Tea Party dell'inferno (parte 2): partita a scacchi** _

Katakuri rimase pietrificato dalla plateale entrata in scena di Cappello di Paglia al _Tea Party_ , al punto da rimanerne spiazzato come poco gli si addiceva. Era una mossa talmente stupida da parte del ragazzo da fargli pensare che ci fosse qualcosa sotto, qualcosa di molto più grande e molto ben congegnata.  
Aver ordinato ad Iris di andare ad aiutare Pudding aveva anche lo scopo di tenerla lontana da quello che sarebbe successo, per quanto ancora non potesse vederlo. Tuttavia, ciò non servì a impedirgli di provare un tetro senso di angoscia: c’erano ancora altre ottantatré persone in quello Chateau che amava e che doveva proteggere a costo della vita, dopotutto.  
Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi per riflettere sulla situazione, ipotizzare cosa quel ragazzetto avesse in mente ed elaborare in tempo utile una strategia per volgere la situazione a loro vantaggio. Per la precisione, gli ci vollero esattamente sei secondi per rendersi conto di come Mugiwara e i suoi alleati – perché era _ovvio_ che ne avesse – lo avessero messo nel didietro alla famiglia Charlotte al completo. Senza preavviso.  
Nessuna persona sana di mente si sarebbe rivelata così spudoratamente senza avere un asso nella manica. Sebbene il rosso fosse convinto di riuscire ad annientare il ragazzino tenendo contemporaneamente a bada sua madre, non era altresì sicuro che i suoi fratelli fossero in grado di contrastare tutti i nemici che sicuramente sarebbero saltati fuori da un momento all’altro.  
Se il loro obiettivo era quello di mettere fuori gioco l’imperatrice c’erano ben poche maniere con cui era possibile farlo, e una di quelle gli attraversò la mente prima ancora di prevedere le intenzioni di Luffy.  
“Merda” pensò digrignando i lunghi denti affilati. Aveva capito perfettamente cosa avesse in mente e, quel che era peggio, si stava convincendo sempre più che le cose sarebbero degenerate verso il punto di non ritorno da lì a poco.  
  
\- Zeus!!! Prometeus!!!– chiamò a gran voce Big Mom sollevando prima la mano sinistra, poi la destra verso l’alto, laddove i due _homeis_ si materializzarono per scatenare tutta la loro potenza – Facciamoli tutti fuori in un sol colpo!  
Mugiwara allargò le labbra in un sorriso furbo di fronte a quella minaccia, prima di balzare in alto caricando la sua gamba come una molla. I suoi cloni, intenti a sviare l’attenzione di tutti gli altri, gli diedero la sicurezza di riuscire a colpire il suo bersaglio.  
Non Big Mom, bensì la foto di Madre Caramel.  
Caricò un pugno che sembrava stesse sprigionando vapore, ma non fu in grado di scagliarlo sul suo obiettivo perché qualcosa di denso, appiccicoso e duro come solo il Colore dell’Armatura poteva essere lo investì in pieno con la forza di un cannone, invischiandogli tutti e quattro gli arti.  
\- E’ lui quello vero! – asserì fermamente Katakuri, e solo allora Linlin si rese conto che il suo terzogenito aveva bloccato Cappello di Paglia con un calcio trasformato in mochi – Gli altri sono animali dell’isola a cui è stato cambiato aspetto grazie ai poteri di Bruleè. Non fate caso a loro.  
I suoi fratelli spalancarono gli occhi per lo stupore: - Capisco, si sono serviti dei poteri di Bruleè!  
Non si sorpresero affatto che Katakuri fosse stato il primo ad arrivarci, nonché forse l’unico: dopotutto, se aveva ricoperto la carica di Comandante _Sweet_ a soli vent’anni il motivo non risiedeva certo nella sola forza fisica.  
Il rosso percepì attraverso il mochi il suo avversario dimenarsi per la libertà: folle a pensare che sarebbe mai uscito vivo da quel castello.  
\- Katakuri! – lo richiamò Linlin, furiosa – Credi di dovermi aiutare?! Non spingerti oltre il tuo status di figlio!  
Gli occhi dell’uomo si velarono da un impercettibile aura scura e, così come faceva da anni, ingoiò amaramente quella frase come se fosse stata un boccone particolarmente spiacevole. Era abituato al fatto che la donna non si accorgesse del fardello che portava sulle spalle, non voleva riconoscenza per tutto quello che faceva per lei perché, in fondo, era lui stesso a desiderarlo. Il tenere al sicuro le persone a cui si vuole bene non necessita di ringraziamenti o approvazioni. Se lo faceva era perché, per qualche motivo che stava cominciando a capire solo grazie ad Iris, lui amava sua madre. Le voleva bene perché era ciò che lui aveva rischiato di diventare se solo non avesse avuto i suoi adorati fratelli e la donna che amava. Entrambi venuti al mondo dotati di una forza mostruosa, emarginati perché diversi: l’una abbandonata dai suoi stessi genitori perché troppo grande, troppo forte, troppo ingestibile, l’altro per i suoi denti, per la sua spaventosa forza, perché nessun altro eccetto i suoi fratelli aveva mai provato a parlare con lui senza ridergli in faccia o scappare di paura. Capiva cosa significasse diventare la persona che il mondo pensa che tu sia, sarebbe certamente diventato quel mostro che gli altri vedevano se non avesse avuto qualcuno a dirgli che non era lui ad essere sbagliato. Riconosceva una sola differenza fondamentale, tra lui e sua madre. Lui, circondato da fratelli che gli volevano bene, aveva scelto di comportarsi come un mostro per impedire che alle persone che amava venisse fatto di nuovo del male; lei, circondata da persone che l’avevano sfruttata per il suo immenso potere e ingenuità, si comportava come un mostro perché aveva imparato a non amare altri al di fuori di se stessa. Al contrario di lui, sua madre non era mai stata realmente compresa da nessuno, nemmeno da chi avrebbe dovuto proteggerla. Era per questo che, per quanto lei gli ordinasse di non farlo, cercava in tutti i modi di proteggerla. Sapeva che è impossibile riempire un calice già pieno, sapeva quanto cambiare tutte le convinzioni con cui era cresciuta fosse difficile, ma nutriva ancora la piccola speranza di riuscire a rovesciarlo prima o poi, quel calice.  
\- No, Mama! – disse allora il Comandante, ritornando alla critica realtà dei fatti - Il suo bersaglio era la foto di Madre Caramel.  
Linlin impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, ma Katakuri continuò: - Come fa a sapere che è così importante per noi? Solo i membri della famiglia dovrebbero esserne a conoscenza.  
Agli occhi del Comandante era evidente che ci fosse un traditore a quella festa, o più d’uno. Aveva persino le sue ipotesi su chi potessero essere e per di più era preoccupato di dove potesse essere Bruleè.  
\- Sputa il rospo, chi te l’ha detto? – urlò rivolto a Cappello di Paglia, che non la piantava di contorcersi e divincolarsi nel mochi: - Taci! Lasciami andare, bastardo!  
“Se il tuo desiderio è quello di soffrire, la sofferenza è quello che otterrai”.  
Katakuri sollevò ulteriormente la gamba di mochi in cui il ragazzo era intrappolato, pronto a fargli fare un buco nel pavimento fino anche alle fondamenta del castello. Gli avrebbe spezzato tutte le ossa se non fosse stato per l’intervento di Jimbe che, con le sue formidabili abilità di controllo della forma dei liquidi, modellò il tè contenuto in una gigantesca tazza per ammorbidire il mochi e liberare il ragazzo, il quale precipitò al suolo con un tonfo secco. Il rosso rimase immobile a fissare l’uomo-pesce, aggrottando di più le sopracciglia.  
“Ecco il primo traditore”, sebbene traditore non fosse la parola esatta per descrivere qualcuno che aveva già dichiarato di lasciare la ciurma. Che poi sua madre non permettesse ad alcuno di evadere da sotto il suo comando era un altro discorso…  
\- Non descrivermi per filo e per segno – sibilò Katakuri, prima ancora che Jimbe cominciasse a parlare: - Katakuri ha mangiato un Paramisha particolare, il frutto Mochi-Mochi – disse, catturando la completa attenzione di Luffy – Puoi sfuggire usando l’acqua, ma sarebbe meglio non toccarlo.  
\- Jimbe? – mormorò Big Mom, incredula di cosa stesse accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi.  
\- Sono stato io a raccontare a Luffy la storia di Madre Caramel. Ho sentito diverse voci da quando sono sotto la tua ala protettiva.  
\- Maledetti! – si intromise a quel punto Vinsmoke Judge battendo i pugni sul tavolo e scattando in piedi – Si sono spinti fin qui pur di salvare Sanji! La festa è rovinata!  
\- Non credevo che Mugiwara fosse ancora vivo… – disse pigramente Yonji.  
\- Oh, non temete, famiglia Vinsmoke – esordì il maggiore dei figli di Linlin, Perospero, avanzando lentamente verso gli ospiti con un sadico sorriso stampato in volto – Ci penseremo noi Charlotte, _perorin_ …  
“Folli, stolti Vinsmoke che ancora non hanno capito di essere dei morti che camminano”.  
In quel momento, Katakuri ebbe l’impressione di trovarsi su una gigantesca scacchiera e di star giocando al suo gioco preferito, gioco che proprio Peros gli aveva insegnato: gli scacchi. Sin da bambino, tutta Whole Cake Island gli era sembrata questo enorme tabellone di gioco e, crescendo, si era sempre più convinto di esserne uno dei pezzi.  
Big Mom. Big Mom era senza dubbio il Re. Lo scopo di ogni singolo pezzo degli scacchi è morire pur di proteggere il Re perché, se questo cade, la partita termina. Cosa sarebbe successo a Totto Land se qualcuno fosse riuscito a prendere la testa di Big Mom? Cosa sarebbe successo agli stessi abitanti che versavano volentieri come tributo la propria anima alla mietitrice pur di avere la sua protezione dalle minacce che incombevano dall’altra parte del mare? Cosa sarebbe successo alla sua famiglia, bersaglio facile se l’imperatrice fosse caduta?  
Era per questo che tutti quanti non facevano altro che pensare alle mosse, le contromosse e le contro-contromosse dei nemici pur di impedire che la partita si chiudesse con la morte del proprio Re.  
E lui? Lui cos’era, allora?  
Mentre Jimbe annunciò il proprio ammutinamento e la volontà di unirsi alla ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, con una invidiabile fierezza che il Comandante non poté che ammirare, Katakuri si rese conto davvero per la prima volta di cosa sentisse di essere: lui era la Regina. Messo al mondo per proteggere il Re, lui era il pezzo più potente di tutta quella immensa scacchiera. E pensò per un secondo, ma uno soltanto, cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse stata proprio la Regina a fare ciò che in quel momento stava facendo Jimbe. Magari, lui avrebbe potuto essere un Re migliore. Si domandò con sincera curiosità se anche nel suo caso, come per l’uomo-pesce, il “ _Leave or Life_ ” dell’imperatrice sarebbe stato privo di effetto. Riuscì a immaginare benissimo Iris ridacchiare e dirgli, con il suo solito modo diretto e incisivo di annunciare la realtà dei fatti: “Non essere sciocco, Kata! Sei stato perfettamente in grado di gestire ottantadue bambini da quando sei nato, perché pensi che un’altra bambinona un po' più cresciuta dovrebbe farti paura?”.  
\- Un uomo che sta per entrare nella ciurma del futuro Re dei Pirati non può esitare nemmeno di fronte ad uno dei quattro imperatori! – continuò l’uomo-pesce, una delle persone più degne di rispetto che il Comandante avesse avuto modo di conoscere. Con umiltà, l’uomo si inginocchiò e rese all’imperatrice la tazza del giuramento, ringraziandola per la protezione ricevuta.  
Katakuri sorrise genuinamente tra sé per quella scena e gli venne da pensare che sua moglie, unica estranea a quella scacchiera, potesse aver ragione.  
\- Questo vuol dire che da ora in poi siamo nemici – decretò l’imperatrice con una voce piatta e scandita che difficilmente nascondeva però la sua collera, sollevando Zeus e attaccando Jimbe con tutta la sua furia omicida, capace di far scurire il cielo.  
Distratto dalla deflagrazione provocata da Zeus, Katakuri si accorse troppo tardi della persona che si era avvicinata silenziosa alla foto di Madre Caramel lasciata incustodita. Vide troppo tardi il luccichio dei frammenti di vetro che si sollevarono in ogni direzione dopo che l’individuo misterioso, sollevato un martello, l’ebbe mandata in frantumi.  
E fu in quel momento che per Katakuri il mondo sembrò smettere di ruotare, il suo cuore di battere e il sangue di circolargli nelle vene. Tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare guardando repentinamente verso sua madre fu solo la profondità del baratro nel quale tutti loro stessero precipitando.  
Gli occhi di Big Mom si spalancarono e le sue pupille si fecero vitree, in silenzio.  
\- Com’è possibile!? I falsi Cappello di Paglia non erano tutti animali?  
“Evidentemente no” pensò Katakuri stringendo i pugni attorno a Mogura “Mi sono sbagliato”.  
Lentamente, l’uomo che aveva distrutto la foto si strappò via la maschera dalla faccia rivelando la sua vera identità, lasciando, se possibile, ancora più spiazzata l’imperatrice. Era uno scheletro, _Soul King_ , membro dei Mugiwara. Mama lo aveva catturato giorni prima e aggiunto alla sua collezione, prima che riuscisse a scappare.  
\- Tu… - disse la donna, il cui corpo iniziò a tremare dalla testa ai piedi - hai idea… di cosa rappresenti quella foto? – scandì piano, prendendo a barcollare come se non si rendesse più conto di cosa avesse intorno. Stordita e confusa, l’imperatrice cominciò a rovesciare qualsiasi cosa le si trovasse davanti.  
\- Oh no! E’ come l’altro giorno, Mama sta per impazzire! – urlò Marnier, cercando di mettere in guardia più fratelli possibile.  
\- Sai chi è quella persona? E guarda la mia torta nuziale… – continuò Linlin, spostando continuamente lo sguardo annebbiato e stralunato dalla foto alla torta, entrambe distrutte. Tutti i suoi figli sapevano quanto pericoloso potesse essere questo suo stato.  
\- Perché non va nel panico? – fu ciò che Katakuri udì da _Soul King_ , e in quel momento, quasi contemporaneamente, sia il Comandante che lo scheletro capirono.  
“Bastardi! Quindi è questo che volevate!”  
Non aveva altro tempo da perdere se voleva cercare di salvare il salvabile. Lasciò che fossero Mascarpone e Joscarpone ad occuparsi di _Soul King_.  
Mama stava per perdere la testa ma, paradossalmente, due traumi così grandi come la perdita della torta nuziale e della foto di Madre Caramel erano più di quanto la sua fragile psiche riuscisse a tollerare. Comprese che la devastazione nell’animo di sua madre fosse tale da non farle capire dove indirizzare la rabbia, con chi prendersela, _per cosa_ prendersela. In quel momento Linlin odiava il mondo intero, solo che non riusciva a capire da dove cominciare a sfogare la sua furia o cosa fosse peggio.  
L’imperatrice rappresentava la mina attiva pronta a detonare da un momento all’altro.  
Con Linlin in quello stato catatonico di _trance_ , Katakuri dedusse di dover impedire a tutti i costi che lei capisse meglio quel che era successo. E per fare questo, il primo passo era senza dubbio recuperare i pezzi della foto di Madre Caramel.  
I suoi fratelli minori erano abbastanza in gamba da tener testa a Cappello di Paglia, ma non abbastanza da fargli anche solo un graffio.  
Fu Bege abbastanza svelto da afferrare il ragazzo per la camicia e trascinarlo a terra, atterrandolo con le mani al collo: - Ho preso il capitano! – affermò, ricevendo l’ordine di ucciderlo pochi secondi dopo.  
Tuttavia, il primo Comandante _Sweet_ non riuscì a non sentire una fortissima puzza di marcio in tutta quella situazione.  
Bege.  
Come aveva fatto Cappello di Paglia ad infiltrarsi a quella festa? Poteva essere stato Jimbe, eppure...  
C’era sempre stato qualcosa che non gli era mai andato a genio con Bege, e un buon osservatore come era lui non tarda ad accorgersi di tutti i puntini da unire, come il fatto che fosse il capo della sorveglianza e che qualcuno dall’interno doveva pur aver aiutato Cappello di Paglia e la sua navigatrice a scappare.  
Avanzò lentamente verso di loro, con uno sguardo spietato che da solo sarebbe bastato ad incutere paura anche al Demonio. Era ora che svelasse le carte una volta per tutte e si mostrasse per il traditore che era.  
Vide Bege rialzarsi da Mugiwara per lasciarlo andare e richiamare Jimbe e il resto dei suoi alleati, nello sguardo dell’uomo scorse un ghigno soddisfatto, conscio del disastroso futuro che si prospettava dinanzi.  
\- Bege – scandì lentamente Katakuri, con un tono feroce come il suo sguardo – Spara e uccidi immediatamente Cappello di Paglia.  
Di tutta risposta, il suo interlocutore ghignò e sollevò di più il mitra, spalleggiato da Jimbe e dal visone che giorni prima aveva cercato di rubare il Poignee Griff dell’imperatrice: - Mi rifiuto.  
Gli occhi del rosso si assottigliarono come rasoi, poco sorpreso dal coraggio che Bege dimostrava pur sapendo cosa gli avrebbe fatto se gli avesse messo addosso le mani, non lo avrebbe risparmiato nemmeno il fatto che fosse il padre di suo nipote. Ma sapeva che era un uomo con le palle, dopotutto.  
\- Tu puoi “vedere” il futuro, ma solo nel breve periodo – gli disse Bege, reggendo il sigaro in un sorriso beffardo – D’altro canto, pur non potendolo vedere, abbiamo tutti lo stesso diritto di cambiare il futuro.  
  
\- Che idioti! Quando finirà questa pagliacciata! Ridateci le nostre armi, ci penseremo noi a liberarci di loro! – sbraitò Judge, reclamando un ruolo attivo in tutto quell’inferno che Perospero gli negò con un sadico sorriso.  
\- Non temete, ce ne occuperemo noi. Ci penserà il sottoscritto a tenervi al sicuro, _perorin_ …  
Il primogenito appoggiò il suo bastone di menta piperita sulla spalla del patriarca Vinsmoke e, in un secondo, l’intera famiglia si ritrovò immobilizzata al tavolo da uno spesso e viscoso strato di caramello viola e circondata dai fratelli Charlotte che puntavano loro una pistola alla testa.  
\- Ma che stai facendo?! Linlin! – urlò Judge, dimenandosi tra la rabbia e la paura senza che la donna lo degnasse di uno sguardo – Mi fidavo di te! Dovrebbe esserci onore persino tra criminali! Di’ qualcosa! – continuò cercando di richiamare l’attenzione dell’imperatrice, troppo confusa per poter anche solo capire chi stesse parlando.  
\- Così non fai bella figura, padre – commentò Ichiji, con un sorriso sul volto che lo faceva sembrare quasi divertito da tutto ciò – Ormai siamo spacciati.  
\- Mama ci ha fregati tutti – osservarono Niji e Yonji, ridendo in faccia alla morte come se non avessero avuto nulla per cui valesse la pena vivere, o forse non sapendo nemmeno cosa significasse vivere per qualcosa – Forse abbiamo puntato troppo in alto.  
\- Cosa ci trovi da ridere, maledetto!  
Reiju guardò con commiserazione suo padre e provò una profonda pena per lui, sapendo quel che aveva fatto. Era stato lui stesso a privare i suoi figli di emozioni, era stato lui a renderli nient’altro che armi, tutto ciò che con Sanji non era riuscito a fare e per cui lo disprezzava così tanto. Era per colpa sua che la ragazza non riusciva a considerarli nemmeno esseri umani. Dopotutto, si raccoglie quel che si semina…  
\- Santo cielo! – esclamò Perospero, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata quando Judge non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime e implorare – Non ho mai partecipato ad una strage così patetica!  
Fu inutile il tentativo dell’uomo di spiegare le sue ragioni, il suo rendersi ridicolo nello spiegare quanto avesse dedicato la vita alla sua nazione, e il primogenito dei Charlotte non tardò a ricordargli che persino con un’ambizione così grande avrebbe fatto meglio a stare attento al verso della mucca che stava mangiando.  
\- Guarda la Mamma! – gli disse, indicando la gigantesca matriarca – I molteplici shock l’hanno mandata in confusione. La rottura della foto di Madre Caramel mi ha messo i brividi, ma si può dire che siate stati salvati dal fatto che il barometro della rabbia di Mama sia andato fuori scala!  
Ignorato da Linlin, deriso dagli invitati che non facevano altro che godersi lo spettacolo e dai suoi stessi figli che sapeva avevano perso ogni forma di rispetto per lui, Judge si vergognò per la fine così pietosa e patetica a cui stava andando incontro. Per questo, quando una pistola fu puntata contro la sua testa, non riuscì a far altro che piangere come un bambino.  
\- Fratello Peros! – si sentì chiamare il maggiore della famiglia Charlotte – Spara a tutti loro e uccidili! – ordinò Katakuri, intento ad inseguire Cappello di Paglia.  
Una risatina soddisfatta sfuggì dalla sua bocca dipinta di viola: - Santo cielo, un uomo capace di vedere il futuro è sempre di fretta… - disse, quasi godendo dei singhiozzi di Judge - … tuttavia, in questo caso anche io sono in grado di vedere il futuro, _perorin_! Morirete con l’umiliazione stampata in volto.  
\- Se almeno avessimo avuto le Raid Suit! Non vi avremmo permesso di fare tutto questo!  
\- Raid? – chiese Perospero, muovendo la lunga lingua – Si tratta di un’arma? Ti sembra una cosa da portare al matrimonio di tuo figlio?! – lo provocò, ridacchiando sommessamente prima che un qualcuno, correndo verso di loro inseguito da Daifuku, richiamasse la loro attenzione.  
Sanji, lo stesso figlio che Judge tanto ripudiava, urlò a Reiju di scappare prima di venir atterrato dal Genio, e la ragazza non poté che guardarlo negli occhi regalandogli un sorriso sincero. Lo aveva sottovalutato ancora una volta. Aveva sottovalutato la sua nobiltà, non credeva possibile che sarebbe tornato anche per una famiglia priva di coscienza e umanità come la loro. Eppure eccolo lì, così cresciuto e così bello rispetto al giorno in cui lo aveva allontanato dalla loro famiglia per salvarlo, a salvarla a sua volta. L’unica persona che non la facesse vergognare di essere una Vinsmoke, ricordandole così tanto Sora, la loro amata madre.  
Reiju però, al contrario di suo padre, era pronta a morire. Chiuse le palpebre, non avrebbe voluto che Sanji la guardasse negli occhi una volta successo.  
Tuttavia, il proiettile nella sua testa non arrivò mai. Quello che penetrò il suo cervello come mille coltelli, invece, fu un devastante urlo capace di scuotere anche le fondamenta stesse del castello.  
  
Katakuri seguì con lo sguardo Cappello di Paglia che correva con quel che rimaneva della foto di Madre Caramel tra le mani solo per due secondi prima di decidere di agire, giusto il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che lui e quel traditore di Bege avessero in mente di fare: - Fermate Cappello di Paglia! – sbraitò in un urlo feroce cosicché chiunque potesse sentirlo – Non deve avvicinarsi a Mama!  
Angel, Custard, Marnier, Tablet e Mozart annuirono con un ghigno senza ribattere. Qualunque cosa il loro fratellone dicesse era legge per loro. Non badarono nemmeno alla pioggia di proiettili che da lì a un secondo dopo si abbatté sul primo Comandante _Sweet_ , che con la sua sviluppatissima Osservazione mai avrebbe potuto essere colpito.  
\- Perché infierisci? –domandò il rosso, prima di correre verso di lui con ben poche diplomatiche intenzioni – Bege… Bastardo! Sapevo che ci avresti tradito.  
\- Vai all’inferno, Katakuri! – esclamò l’uomo, continuando a scaricargli tutti i colpi della sua mitragliatrice addosso senza che nemmeno uno riuscisse a fargli anche solo un graffietto.  
\- E’ tutto inutile – ribatte il Comandante quando anche l’ultimo dei proiettili cadde a terra, liberato dal mochi in cui si era trasformato il corpo di Katakuri.  
Adocchiò Monkey D. Luffy allungare le sue braccia per mostrare la foto distrutta a Mama, prima che Oven riuscisse ad afferrare i suoi polsi con una sola delle sue enormi mani, recuperare la foto e ustionarlo con quelli che dovevano essere non meno di quattrocento gradi. Katakuri sogghignò: per un ragazzo fatto di gomma, cosa c’è di peggio di un bel forno?  
Fu solo con l’intervento di _Soul King_ , il quale congelò istantaneamente Oven con una strana tecnica della sua spada, che i Mugiwara riuscirono a riprendersi il prezioso oggetto.  
“Cazzo”.  
Era lui a dover intervenire. La sensazione che tutto stesse degenerando non lo aveva abbandonato per un attimo, persino lo stato confusionale di Mama non faceva altro che fargli temere solo il peggio. E Iris? Pudding? Chissà dov’erano…  
Guardò Bege dritto negli occhi prima di mettersi a correre verso Cappello di Paglia. Non aveva tempo da perdere con quel traditore, ma ne avrebbe avuto da vendere dopo aver calmato Mama e averlo sbattuto nella cella più putrida di tutta Totto Land.  
Lasciò che fosse Oven a sciogliere il ghiaccio di _Soul King_ , ordinò a Peros di uccidere all’istante i Vinsmoke per liberarsi almeno della loro presenza e rabbrividì quando vide il ragazzino col cappello di paglia evitare i propri cloni per cercare di raggiungere a tutti i costi sua madre. Alle sue spalle, era inseguito da Jimbe, Bege e il visone; davanti a lui, invece, l’inevitabile stava per consumarsi. Tentò di bloccare Luffy con un calcio trasmutato in mochi, ma il visone si frappose tra lui e il bersaglio a colpi della sua spada. Jimbe provò a colpirlo con il Seiken che lui prontamente mandò a vuoto, trasformando poi il proprio corpo in uno gigantesco golem bianco e denso che saettò sul pavimento alla velocità di un falco in picchiata. Le sue braccia colossali avrebbero stretto il ragazzo in una morsa letale se Bege non avesse ripreso a spararlo. Più infastidito che mai e al limite della pazienza, Katakuri otturò le canne del suo mitra col mochi e balzò prepotentemente in aria nello stesso istante in cui Luffy, ormai ad una misera cinquantina di metri da Big Mom, aveva tirato indietro le braccia per caricarle verso di lei. Chi diavolo si credeva di essere quel moccioso per voler così tanto distruggere tutto quello che lui si era così strenuamente impegnato a proteggere da quarantotto anni a quella parte?  
\- Non credo proprio! – intimò furioso il rosso, atterrando il suo avversario di faccia al suolo con un poderoso pugno e bloccandolo nel mochi.  
Tuttavia, sfortunatamente per lui, non fu sufficiente.  
In un istante gli sembrò che tutto il sangue venisse drenato via dal suo corpo. Il pallore che ricoprì il suo viso e l’espressione terrorizzata che lo fece annaspare non fu di avvertimento per nessuno. Il personale vaso di Pandora di Totto Land fu aperto nel momento in cui Mugiwara fu abbastanza veloce da allungare le braccia per sbattere in faccia a Big Mom il viso distrutto di Madre Caramel.  
\- Oh no, Mama… - mormorò Katakuri, a cui sembrò che le forze stessero venendo meno. O forse era solo il pensiero di quel che si sarebbe scatenato.  
Linlin si riscosse da quel momentaneo stato di _trance_ e boccheggiò, prese i pezzi della cornice tra le mani tremanti e li avvicinò in un ultimo gesto disperato. Devastata, senza nemmeno la forza di parlare, gli occhi le si spalancarono e le pupille parvero offuscarsi, come se anche l’ultimo avanzo di coscienza dentro di lei si stesse dileguando in un nugolo di insetti.  
\- Ma…dre… - mormorò Linlin – Ma… dre… - ripeté ancora, cercando inutilmente di rimettere insieme i frammenti delle sue emozioni, traslati materialmente nei frammenti tra le sue mani che faticavano a combaciare – Madre!  
\- Mama, non farlo!!!  
Nessuno però udì la richiesta disperata di Katakuri, coperta dall’urlo soffocante dell’imperatrice che sembrava spazzare via persino l’aria oltre che oggetti e persone, chiunque non avesse avuto una tempra abbastanza forte da resisterle.  
  
“ _Madre…_ ”  
  
Linlin si gettò a terra sulla proprie ginocchia, il suo urlo fendeva l’aria come il più violento degli uragani, e Galette impallidì quando vide una piccola pozza di sangue spandersi sempre di più sotto le sue ginocchia. Non aveva mai viso sua madre perdere una singola goccia di sangue. Mai. - Mama è stata ferita!?  
\- Ehi!! – li richiamò Smoothie, anche se nessuno riuscì ad udire le sue parole – Qualcuno fermi Bege e gli altri!!!  
\- Linlin! Torna in te, stanno per colpirti!!! – le gridò Streusen terrorizzato, mentre veniva pervaso dal timore che forse quella donna, che aveva cresciuto sin da bambina come un mero mezzo per raggiungere la gloria ma che aveva imparato poi a rispettare come un capo, non fosse poi così invincibile.  
\- Addio, Big Mom – sibilò Capone Bege con uno strano sorriso stampato in volto. Affiancato da Vito e Gotti, tutti e tre con dei tappi nelle orecchie per resistere a quella voce devastante, sollevarono quelle che sembravano essere una sorta di lanciagranate a spalla con propulsione a razzo e, nel panico più totale che stava terrorizzando chiunque stesse guardando, fecero fuoco.  
  
“ _Ehi, mi senti, Madre?_  
 _Perché te ne sei andata?_  
 _Perché sei sparita all’improvviso?_  
 _Nessuno ascolta quello che dico”._  
  
“Faremo di questo posto la nostra patria, la terra dei sogni, dove tutti vivranno senza differenze, senza alcuna discriminazione tra le razze. Un luogo in cui potremo guardarci dritto negli occhi, senza paura. Se solo ci fossero più terre come questa il mondo sarebbe più pacifico. Tutti meritano di essere felici!”  
Furono esattamente queste le parole che Madre Caramel pronunciò quel giorno di tanti anni prima. E, da quel momento, tutto ciò che Linlin aveva sempre cercato di fare con ogni suo gesto, ogni giorno della sua vita, adoperando qualsiasi mezzo che fosse necessario, era stato cercare di realizzare quel sogno che aveva fatto suo.  
Perché cosa ci poteva essere di più bello per lei, una bambina così diversa dagli altri, che non poter guardare tutti dritto negli occhi? Magari così la gente avrebbe potuto comprenderla. Chissà, magari se avesse potuto guardare anche i suoi genitori dritto negli occhi, se fossero stati grandi come lei, anche loro sarebbero riusciti a comprendere quel che diceva. Magari non l’avrebbero abbandonata. Nessun altro lo avrebbe più fatto.  
Magari, anche _lei_ così sarebbe tornata.  
Dopo tutti quegli anni, dopo aver investito così tante energie, risorse e speranze in quel sogno di ingigantimento che le avrebbe finalmente concesso la possibilità di essere capita, la distruzione di quella foto la ferì come se Madre Caramel l’avesse abbandonata una seconda volta. Ed era davvero così stanca, lei, di essere abbandonata. Stanca di essere ferita. Perché sì, tutti meritano di essere felici. Ma anche lì, nella sua terra, davvero felice non lo era mai stata.  
Aveva pensato che non avrebbe sofferto se non si fosse più legata a nessuno, né ai tanti mariti che aveva abbandonato a sua volta, né ai suoi figli che era sicura le obbedissero solo per paura di essere uccisi.  
Ci aveva provato così tante volte a essere se stessa e dimostrare agli altri quanto ci provasse ad essere una brava bambina. Come quando su Elbaf aveva cercato di quietare quella pecora e quel lupo, come quando aveva cercato di aiutare il ragazzino dei Braccialunghe a somigliare ai suoi amici… Ma cosa aveva ricevuto in cambio? Che il lupo mangiasse la pecora e che lei lo uccidesse a sua volta nel tentativo di fermarlo; che il bambino scappasse da lei chiamandola “mostro” e deridendola.  
“La vera felicità è quando sono trattati tutti allo stesso modo”, diceva Madre Caramel. E perché nessuno trattava mai lei come sua pari? Perché lei era “il mostro”?  
Ma lei che colpa ne aveva se nessuno riusciva mai a capire davvero la semplicità dei suoi gesti? La _bontà_ dei suoi gesti?  
Solo la Madre ci riusciva davvero. Eppure, eccola là.  
Vulnerabile e in ginocchio, distrutta come se avesse appena compreso che tutto quello che si era così faticosamente sforzata di creare in una vita intera fosse stato inutile. Come se avesse deluso Caramel ancora una volta. Come se persino un ragazzino di neanche vent’anni bastasse a mettere in crisi l’impero di qualcuno con una taglia come la sua.  
E per una mente confusa, infantile ed incompresa come quella della donna, l’ _attentato_ di quel ragazzino riuscì finalmente a far vacillare tutto ciò che aveva sempre creduto di sapere, mostrandole fiocamente il profondo egoismo che accompagnava la scelta di aspettare che fosse sempre il mondo a sollevarsi per capirla e ascoltare davvero la sua voce, senza che lei avesse bisogno di ascoltare quella degli altri.  
Una mente infantile come la sua non comprese che, invece, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Cappello di Paglia era stato il primo che l’avesse trattata _davvero_ come sua pari.  
  
“ _Madre, mi ostacolano tutti._  
 _Voglio rivederti._  
 _Un giorno diventerete tutti giganti e siederemo ancora attorno allo stesso tavolo._  
 _Però c’è ancora chi non vuole darmi retta. Non riesco a smettere di piangere per la tristezza, Madre._ ”  
  
Le dita della donna allentarono lentamente la loro presa, lasciando cadere quel che rimaneva della cornice. Non era più tristezza il sentimento che aveva invaso il suo cuore, bensì una cieca, dirompente e profondissima rabbia. Rabbia che esplose con la potenza dell’acqua che distrugge l’argine di una diga in un secondo e potentissimo urlo: - Cappello di Paglia, me la pagherai cara!!!  
Fu quello il momento che Katakuri stava aspettando, il colpo di fortuna che fece deflagrare i Launcher avvelenati prima che potessero colpirla.  
Il Comandante scattò in piedi e si infilò nei padiglioni auricolari due piccole palline di mochi, creandone istantaneamente altre e lanciandole in ogni direzione perchè venissero raccolte da tutti i suoi fratelli e da Iris, da qualche parte.  
Non nascose un arrogante senso di soddisfazione nell’osservare lo sbigottimento e il terrore negli occhi di Bege, di Mugiwara e di tutti i loro alleati, nonché il modo in cui se la diedero a gambe una volta compreso il fallimento della loro insolente e folle congiura.  
Scapparono in direzione di qualcuno che svolazzava verso di loro in una specie di nube di gas con in mano un grande specchio, dettaglio che non poté che fargli comprendere all’istante chi fosse la persona nel sacco marrone che questo individuo portava sulle spalle.  
Caesar Clown, lo scienziato a cui sua madre aveva costruito un laboratorio su Whole Cake Island e a cui aveva finanziato la ricerca sull’ingigantimento, aveva progettato delle armi per ucciderla, era passato dalla parte del nemico e, cosa più grave, teneva una delle persone a cui voleva più bene al mondo legata e imbavagliata ad agire contro la famiglia contro la sua volontà.  
L’avrebbero pagata cara tutti. Oh, eccome se gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più sotto la sciarpa quando vide quel che sarebbe accaduto. Avanzò lentamente verso di loro insieme ai suoi fratelli, tutti con lo stesso sadico sorriso in volto e la stessa rabbia, e all’improvviso la pressione esercitata dall’onda d’urto del grido di Big Mom divenne così forte da crepare lo specchio e mandarlo in frantumi, distruggendo anche l’ultimo barlume di _chance_ che quei miserabili avessero per fuggire. Oh, eccome se erano spacciati.  
Bege, tuttavia, non fu dello stesso avviso. Sollevò alcune delle dita delle mani in una particolare posizione e, in pochi secondi, il suo corpo si ingrandì a poco a poco, sempre di più, assomigliando a quell’ingigantimento tanto caro al loro capitano. La pelle dell’uomo si trasformò lentamente in freddi muri di pietra grigia, il suo volto si indurì diventando la facciata di un imponente castello, i suoi piedi e gambe divennero una pedana mobile e le sue dita assunsero la forma di enormi cannoni. Era a tanto che era capace di spingersi il frutto del mare di Capone “Gang” Bege, in una fortezza difensiva di pietra chiamata “Big Father” verso la quale i suoi uomini, la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia e Caesar Clown stavano correndo per mettersi in salvo, avendo visto sfumare sotto i loro occhi la possibilità di rifugiarsi nel più sicuro Mirroworld.  
Sotto un certo aspetto, pensò Katakuri, lui e Bege erano estremamente simili: la sacralità e la devozione che i due provavano verso la propria famiglia. Devozione che trovava un punto d’incontro in Chiffon e Pez, ma che entrambi avevano messo da parte nel reciproco desiderio di annientamento.  
In nome di quella devozione, il Comandante _Sweet_ allungò il braccio di mochi e strinse tra le dita lo zaino sulle spalle dello scienziato, trascinando Caesar fuori dalla Fortezza-Bege per recuperare sua sorella. Tanto fece per scappare, quel vigliacco, che le tracolle dello zaino si ruppero e la donna venne catapultata finalmente tra le braccia dei suoi fratelli: - Fratellone! Grazie!!! – piagnucolò Bruleè per la gioia, nonostante lo sguardo severo che il maggiore le rivolse, del tutto intenzionato a farle capire che con lei avrebbe fatto i conti più tardi.  
\- Andiamo – ordinò perentorio e, come un branco di lupi richiamati dall’ululato dell’alpha, tutti i fratelli Charlotte si rialzarono per seguirlo in qualunque cosa avesse deciso di fare.  
Il rosso lanciò dei Jelly Beans contro gli uomini di Bege, Smoothie riuscì a catturare la navigatrice dei Mugiwara e Oven e Daifuku altri due membri della sua ciurma: una renna e un visone. Era fuori discussione che Monkey D, Luffy ripartisse senza di loro, a maggior ragione dopo tutto quel che aveva fatto per riprendere Sanji. Tutto ciò a cui il Comandante mirava era attirarlo fuori dal castello per farlo fuori con le sue mani, e il tranello sembrava stare riuscendo alla grande.  
Quello che non aveva considerato, tuttavia, fu l’intervento del Germa 66 in loro difesa. Katakuri avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essere sorpreso dalla cosa, non credeva che i Vinsmoke riuscissero a provare così tanta riconoscenza da intervenire per salvare coloro che li avevano salvati a loro volta. La sua bassa opinione di loro si rivelò errata, per una volta. E di solito la sua prima impressione sulle persone non mancava mai un tiro.  
Indossate le Raid Suits che i Mugiwara avevano restituito loro, la loro scienza era pronta a mettere tutti in ginocchio. I suoi fratelli fecero di tutto per bloccarli, invano: Judge sbaragliò con la sua lancia Mascarpone e Joscarpone; Peros provò a bloccarli con una trappola appiccicosa fatta di caramello ma venne colpito da un pugno di Ichiji; Niji spazzò via in un attimo il decupletto e, con la sua elettricità, riuscì a liberare la renna dalla stretta di Oven; Yonji, con la sua mostruosa forza, riuscì a far roteare il grande e grosso Saint-Marc e a scaraventarlo sul Genio di Daifuku, liberando così il visone; Reiju, infine, infettò con il suo veleno il braccio di Smoothie per farle mollare la presa sulla navigatrice, anche se grazie al potere di Smoothie quel veleno non le fece nemmeno il solletico.   
Liberi e protetti dal Germa 66, i Mugiwara, compreso Sanji, presero a correre a perdifiato e riuscirono a rifugiarsi nella fortezza, sul cui ponte levatoio Vito ordinò di chiudere il pesante cancello di ferro.  
  
Attraverso gli occhi di pietra incisi nella facciata del castello, Bege osservò Linlin urlare ancora di rabbia, immobile e ugualmente disperata.  
“E’ ancora vulnerabile! Possiamo ancora uccidere Big Mom! E’ la nostra ultima _chance_ ”  
Sollevò i cannoni su una torre e li puntò contro la donna, tuttavia un muro violaceo e duro come il marmo intercettò le palle di cannone.  
“Merda!”  
L’intervento di Perospero era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, o almeno così credeva al momento, perché appena qualche secondo dopo che ebbe riprovato a sparare con i cannoni, Katakuri ne otturò le canne con il mochi, autodistruggendoli dall’interno e impedendo loro di aprire nuovamente il fuoco.  
\- Allora la schiaccerò con tutto il peso di “Big Father”! – esclamò, avanzando spedito verso l’imperatrice così da investirla appieno con i cingoli della fortezza.  
Il contraccolpo che ne ricevette, come quello di una vettura che si schianta contro un muro di cemento armato, fece cadere tutti i quadri e i soprammobili all’interno del castello. Gli ci volle più di qualche secondo per rendersi conto dell’amara verità dei fatti. Nessuno dei suoi piani era mai fallito prima di allora. Con voce spenta e gli occhi bassi, Bege parlò cosicché le sue parole risuonassero chiare in ogni angolo della fortezza: - Ho un annuncio da fare a tutto il castello. Il piano per assassinare Big Mom è fallito miseramente. Gambe e braccia di “Big Father” sono immobilizzate dalla caramella. E’ impossibile muoversi, siamo circondati dalla ciurma dell’imperatrice Big Mom. Non abbiamo speranze, siamo praticamente sotto assedio”.  
  
\- Chiunque esca da lì morirà all’istante – sussurrò Perospero, agitando la lingua in un sorrisetto sadico che non riuscì a trattenere.  
“Già, venite fuori…” pensò Bruleè ridacchiando tra sé e sé, sistemandosi nelle orecchie i due tappi di mochi che Katakuri le aveva lanciato indispettito. Sapeva quel che sarebbe successo una volta tornata dalla sua famiglia, ma non per questo si sentì più preparata quando il suo fratellone la sollevò per il bordo del vestito e portò il suo viso a dieci centimetri dal proprio.  
\- Ti hanno usata proprio per bene… - la rimproverò con biasimo, fissandola con un’occhiataccia che non aveva mai avuto motivo di rivolgerle prima di allora.  
\- I-io sono una vittima, fratello! – cercò di giustificarsi la donna, agitando la testa e scuotendo le mani davanti al viso – Presto, falli a pezzi tutti quanti!  
“Ovvio”, pensò il maggiore, “Ovvio che sei solo una vittima”.  
Bruleè era senza dubbio un Alfiere.  
Pezzo estremamente lineare, meno forte della Torre ma anche meno sacrificabile del Pedone. Bruleè era prevedibile come un Cavallo non era, Bruleè non avrebbe mai preso da sola alcuna iniziativa che potesse andare controcorrente alle decisioni di Big Mom. Il suo aiuto era fondamentale, certo, ma il solo Alfiere non sarebbe stato mai in grado di dirimere le sorti di una partita. Alfieri erano Mont-d’Or, Perospero, i suoi gemelli. Non avrebbero mai e poi mai provato a spiccare il volo da soli, non come avevano fatto Chiffon e Lola, quanto meno…  
Roteando gli occhi all’indietro, il Comandante decise di lasciar perdere le sue elucubrazioni quando si accorse che sua madre aveva finalmente smesso di piangere.  
Si tolse il mochi delle orecchie e le si avvicinò stringendo _Mogura_ tra le mani: - Mama, quel bastardo di Bege ci ha traditi.  
Era lei il loro capitano, era lei a dover decidere cosa fare. Per quanto lui fosse il numero due, c’erano certe decisioni che lui non era autorizzato a prendere, come quella riguardante non solo Bege, ma Chiffon e Pez. E quanto, quanto avrebbe voluto essere lui ad occuparsi personalmente di tutti e tre. Dentro di sé era spaventato a morte dal pensiero di cosa Mama avrebbe potuto fare a Chiffon, una volta scoperto il suo tradimento.  
Linlin sembrò tornare in sé completamente a quella frase: - Traditi?!  
Doveva essere da lei che aveva preso l’odio per il tradimento, la peggiore di tutte le infamie. Chissà cosa ne avrebbe pensato suo padre, invece, chiunque e dovunque fosse. Di fatto, l’aura furibonda dell’imperatrice la portò a gonfiare le vene su tempie e braccia, a incrinare il terreno sotto i suoi piedi sempre di più e a caricare l’aria di elettricità statica. - Me la pagheranno cara! – sibilò a denti stretti, la sua rabbia era tale che Mont-d’Or, Smoothie e Perospero presero a tremare.  
Camminò lentamente verso “Big Father” facendo tremare il suolo sotto ad ogni suo passo. Sollevò uno dei suoi colossali pugni e lo indirizzò con rabbia e rancore contro quello che, con tutta probabilità, corrispondeva allo stomaco del Bege in carne ed ossa. Un secondo pugno colpì l’uomo nello stesso punto, prima che la donna cominciasse ad arrampicarsi sul castello per richiamare i suoi nemici attraverso le finestre: - Bege! Mugiwara! Venite fuori!  
Quando un altro pugno distrusse il cornicione di una finestra, i fratelli Charlotte non poterono che restare a guardare. Katakuri si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto Iris al suo posto, in quella situazione. Sarebbe restata a guardare? No, sicuramente no. Sicuramente avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ricordare a sua madre che c’erano anche sua figlia e suo nipote là dentro. Non poté che ringraziare il cielo, allora, che lei non fosse lì.  
\- Mi hai forse tradito?! – continuò Big Mom livida dalla collera, continuando a sganciare così tanti pugni che di sicuro Bege non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto – Venite fuori!  
Fu all’ennesimo pugno che si sentì una finestra aprirsi e una voce femminile gridare: - Aspetta!  
“Merda! Perché sei uscita proprio tu!” pensò Katakuri sgranando gli occhi e stringendo i pugni “Chiffon, ti ucciderà!”.  
\- Sono io, Mama! Bege è mio marito e abbiamo un figlio! Perdonalo, ti prego! Lascia perdere!  
\- Chiffon! – la richiamò Linlin, arricciando il viso in una smorfia quasi disgustata alla vista della sua figura – Come sempre, sei la copia sputata di Lola!  
\- Mama, ti prego!  
\- Ti ho detto di non farmi vedere più quella faccia! – urlò per l’ultima volta l’imperatrice, balzando verso l’alto con l’intenzione di rivolgere verso di lei uno dei suoi pugni. Katakuri spalancò le palpebre e fece un passo in avanti prima di prevedere che qualcuno avrebbe tirato via Chiffon da quella finestra, risparmiandole una morte certa. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo se sua madre lo avesse visto prendere le sue difese in quel momento, tuttavia fu felice di non scoprirlo.  
\- Sei anche tu complice in questo assassinio, Chiffon?! Non pensare di arrivare alla merenda di domani! – minacciò la donna, riprendendo la sua raffica di micidiali pugni.  
\- Se il castello verrà distrutto e Bege morirà, saranno espulsi tutti – osservò stoicamente Amande, senza smettere di fumare la sua sigaretta.  
\- Non deve sfuggirne nemmeno uno – commentò Daifuku.  
\- I pirati Firetank, la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia – aggiunse Tablet.  
\- E anche Jimbe e il Germa 66 – continuò Oven.  
\- Ci hanno sottovalutati. Mettiamoli alla gogna per dare l’esempio al mondo intero – suggerì Smoothie, afferrando l’impugnatura della sua lunga spada.  
\- Non resisterà ancora a lungo. Devono stramazzare dal primo all’ultimo – concluse Katakuri, senza però smettere di domandarsi in che modo avrebbe potuto annientare Bege senza che ne andassero di messo anche sua sorella e Pez.  
Sua sorella Chiffon… Di tutti i pezzi degli scacchi, lei rappresentava senza dubbio il Pedone. La pedina sacrificabile, quella che viene quasi sempre uccisa per prima, la stessa pedina che Big Mom aveva usato tanti anni prima. Katakuri aveva sempre compatito profondamente Chiffon, ma contemporaneamente l’aveva anche tanto invidiata. Quando Lola era scappata dal suo matrimonio combinato e Mama aveva cercato di far prendere a Chiffon, sua gemella, il suo posto, mandando a monte l’alleanza con i giganti, Katakuri non aveva potuto far niente per l’inferno in cui si trasformò la vita della ragazza. Picchiata da una madre che l’aveva sempre incolpata per quel matrimonio andato in fumo, ferita così profondamente da riprendersi del tutto solo a distanza di anni. Ci aveva provato, all’inizio, a cercare di curare quelle ferite, a parlare con sua madre affinché capisse che non era certo colpa di Chiffon se Lola fosse scappata – e soprattutto il _perchè_ … -, ma nessuna di tutte le sue parole fu mai abbastanza, nessuno dei suoi cerotti fu mai sufficientemente grande da coprire ogni ferita. Poteva davvero biasimare Chiffon per la sua scelta di appoggiare Bege? Di voler spalleggiare qualcuno che, evidentemente, la rendeva felice come Iris rendeva felice lui? Era un peccato trovare la felicità solo una volta aver abbandonato il confine della scacchiera?  
Perché era solo dopo essere arrivata al confine di Whole Cake Island, solo dopo aver raggiunto la fine della scacchiera, che Chiffon si era trasformata da Pedone in qualcos’altro. Esiste una regola negli scacchi per cui il Pedone, raggiunta l’ultima traversa della scacchiera, ha il diritto di essere promosso in qualsiasi altro pezzo ad eccezione del Re. Abbandonando Totto Land, Chiffon era stata l’unica di tutti loro a smettere di essere assoggettata al Re, aveva acquisito il libero arbitrio in una scacchiera comandata dall’alto, era riuscita a diventare quel che voleva, quel che lui non era: libero. E, Dio, lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere quella sua sacrosanta e meritata libertà.  
  
\- Forza, venite fuori!!! Bege! Mugiwara!!!  
A quello che poteva essere il millesimo, devastante pugno che stava distruggendo ogni singolo mattone di pietra, accadde finalmente quel che Big Mom attendeva trepidante. Il cancello di ferro della fortezza si sollevò e il Germa 66 ne venne fuori, volando sui loro dispositivi all’avanguardia. Contemporaneamente, il castello si dissolse in una valanga di polvere viola da cui si materializzarono Bege e Caesar Clown.  
\- Germa! Pronti all’attacco! – esclamò Judge.  
Immediatamente, le revolver di ciascuno dei fratelli Charlotte si ritrovarono puntate su di lui e su tutti i suoi figli.  
\- Finalmente siete usciti… - scandì lentamente Linlin, incombendo su di loro come una gigantesca ombra mietitrice. Caesar, piagnucolante e terrorizzato, ebbe solo il tempo di osservare che erano spacciati prima che Katakuri e i suoi fratelli cominciassero a scaricare le cartucce delle loro armi. Durante quell’interminabile pioggia di proiettili, i membri del Germa 66 non si erano mossi nemmeno di un centimetro, facendo da scudo con i loro inscalfibili corpi a Bege e allo scienziato.  
Approfittando della situazione, Caesar si tramutò in gas velenoso e sollevò Bege con sè, allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile dal campo di battaglia.  
“Oltrepasseranno il muro” osservò Katakuri, schivando la lancia di Judge diretta al centro del proprio petto: - Non devono sfuggirci!  
Al suono delle sue parole, tutti i suoi fratelli scattarono all’inseguimento dei traditori, inchiodando solo nel momento in cui la voce di Big Mom superò quella di Katakuri: - Aspettate!  
Afferrato Prometeus, l’imperatrice lo scagliò contro il Germa in volo come una lancia infuocata, colpendo Reiju che precipitò dissestando il suolo sotto il proprio corpo.  
Mascarpone e Joscarpone provarono ad approfittare della situazione per infilzarla a terra, ma la ragazza si rialzò come se nulla fosse successo e infettò il loro lungo collo con il suo tremendo veleno. Smoothie non perse tempo e intervenne immediatamente, strizzando via il veleno dai loro corpi come solo lei era in grado di fare.  
\- Non mi sfuggirà nessuno. A cominciare da te, ragazzina Germa! – si infuriò l’imperatrice, stringendo Zeus tra le mani e pronta a friggerla con la potenza devastante dei suoi fulmini.  
Reiju sgranò gli occhi e credette sinceramente che quell’attacco sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Tuttavia, due ombre schizzarono via dal corpo di Bege e si catapultarono da lei. Sanji, con il suo Diable Jamble, e Luffy, con il Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, bloccarono l’attacco letale di Big Mom davanti agli occhi sbalorditi e ancora increduli della giovane Vinsmoke.  
\- Andiamo, Reiju! – ordinò il biondo, poi si voltò verso il proprio capitano e lo afferrò per il collo, prima che gli venissero in mente strane idee suicide – Anche tu!  
Evidentemente, però, Big Mom non fu dello stesso avviso: - Dove pensate di scappare? – chiese sardonica, dissestando il pavimento sotto i loro piedi con un pugno – Cosa mi avevi detto, Cappello di Paglia? Quando ci siamo sentiti sull’Isola degli Uomini-Pesce… – domandò poi, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo su di sé – “Ti concerò per le feste”, giusto?!  
Ripensò col sorriso, Big Mom, alla curiosità che le aveva fatto provare quel ragazzino impertinente quella volta, e quasi fremeva dal desiderio di vedere cosa fosse capace di fare solo per poi farlo miseramente a pezzi: - Su quest’isola non mi hai forse detto “alla fine saremo noi a vincere”? Misero codardo…  
I pugni di Luffy cominciarono a tremare per la rabbia alla vista dello sguardo pregno di sufficienza e derisione della donna: - Misero codardo, io?!  
\- Non ci cascare Luffy, è una provocazione! – cercò di farlo ragionare Sanji, evidentemente di gran lunga più sveglio del capitano per non credere a certi mezzucci di manipolazione psicologica.  
Tuttavia, non fu abbastanza svelto da trattenerlo. Cappello di Paglia saltò verso Big Mom con il fuoco a brillargli negli occhi: - Non ti sbagli, è proprio quello che ho detto!  
Indurì il braccio sinistro col Colore dell’Armatura, lo morse come se volesse gonfiare un palloncino ed immediatamente il suo corpo prese a gonfiarsi, strani segni e circonvoluzioni adornarono la sua pelle e il suo viso assunse tratti più animaleschi: - Colui che alla fine diventerà Re dei Pirati… - gridò come se fosse una minaccia, caricando un pugno mentre Linlin ridacchiava e si preparava ad incassare il colpo con le braccia indurite – sarò io!!!  
L’onda d’urto di quel colpo fu così forte che chiunque vi si trovasse vicino in un raggio di cento metri venne spazzato via.  
\- Dopo che avrò sconfitto Kaido, toccherà a te!  
L’imperatrice non riuscì a trattenere le risate, parando ancora un secondo pugno del ragazzino: - Voi non riuscirete a sconfiggerlo poiché non uscirete vivi dal mio territorio! – urlò inferocita, mentre il corpo di Luffy cedeva sotto lo sforzo del Gear Fourth.  
Distratto e incuriosito da quella trasformazione, dalla risolutezza e spavalderia – o estrema ingenuità - del ragazzo, Katakuri si chiese come avesse potuto quel piccoletto mettere K.O. Cracker e fare da solo tutta quella strada.  
Cracker, come Smoothie e prima ancora Snack: le Torri.  
I pezzi più adatti a proteggere il Re dopo la Regina, capaci di arroccare, il cui compito è quello di restare integri il più a lungo possibile durante tutta la partita. Ebbene, quel ragazzino era stato capace di far perdere a Cracker la sua capacità di arroccare. Lo aveva sconfitto, aveva letteralmente “mangiato” la Torre, divorando i suoi Cavalieri Biscotto. Quanta forza doveva possedere davvero per essere stato capace di arrivare a tanto? Sarebbe stato un bugiardo a negare la viva curiosità e il profumo di libertà che trasudava da ogni sua parola ed ogni suo gesto.  
  
Durante il loro tentativo di fuga Caesar e Bege, circondati, non potevano contare su altri che il Germa 66. Superati Dacquoise, Oven, Daifuku e persino Smoothie, i Vinsmoke permisero ai due di arrivare in volo fino al cancello d’ingresso della terrazza. Quel portone apparve agli occhi di Caesar come la più dolce e sublime delle visioni, mai così dolce, però, come il fiume caramellato di Perospero che inondò l’uscita e si sollevò verso l’alto come un mastodontico muro violaceo, solidificandosi istantaneamente un attimo prima che lo scienziato potesse anche solo pensare di attraversarlo.  
Stavano per darsela a gambe quando Ichiji, Niji e Yonji ordinarono loro di proseguire, mandando in frantumi quella durissima parete in maniera combinata con la forza dei loro calci.  
A strada spianata, con tutta Totto Land che si apriva davanti ai loro occhi al di là del portone, Caesar e Bege riuscivano quasi ad assaporare almeno quella piccola vittoria, il sapore di aver salva la pellaccia. O almeno, lo ebbero fino a quando il primo Comandante _Sweet_ non comparve davanti a loro, veloce come una saetta, al di sopra del muro che li separava dalla tanto agognata salvezza: - Che peccato – mormorò Katakuri con finta pietà, con quella vena di sadismo che anche lui sapeva ben usare come un rasoio affilato.  
Sollevò _Mogura_ , la quale sarebbe dovuta essere l’ultima cosa che entrambi avessero modo di vedere, eppure seppe in anticipo che così non sarebbe andata.  
Ichiji intervenne e tirò un pugno infuocato all’altezza del suo addome, che di sicuro gli avrebbe fatto qualche danno se solo Katakuri non avesse diviso il proprio corpo trasformandolo in mochi.  
Quel Germa stava davvero mettendo a serio rischio la sua pazienza, era ora di finirla una volta per tutte. Lasciò che Caesar e Bege si allontanassero, dovevano annientare i Vinsmoke se speravano di riuscire ad averla vinta: - Credevi di esserti già liberato di me? – disse ad Ichiji in tono vagamente canzonatorio, ricomponendo il proprio addome – Non dai alcun valore alla tua vita.  
\- Minacciarmi non serve a niente – ribatté il giovane Vinsmoke, con il suo solito ghigno beffardo di sfida – Purtroppo per te, non so nemmeno cosa sia la paura.  
In tutta onestà, Katakuri non seppe se invidiarlo o commiserarlo per questo. Macchine create per uccidere, ecco cos’erano i figli di Vinsmoke Judge, sebbene qualcosa fosse andato storto per Sanji e per la ragazza, probabilmente. Si chiese se magari la sua vita sarebbe stata migliore se anche lui non avesse avuto paura e se non avesse provato emozioni. Di sicuro non avrebbe sofferto, ma al caro prezzo di non aver nemmeno mai amato. La bilancia nella sua testa non poté che pendere verso la pena e la compassione, dopotutto. Una vita senza provare emozioni, gioia o dolore che fossero, era una vita che non valeva la pena vivere.  
\- Capisco – replicò Katakuri – Allora morirete.  
\- Se vuoi eliminarci provaci pure!  
Ichiji cominciò ad attaccarlo, ma il Kenbunshoku Haki del Comandante era dieci volte più veloce di qualsiasi mossa il rosso potesse fare per ferirlo. Gli afferrò il braccio all’ennesimo tentativo di dargli un pugno e gli diede una ginocchiata dritta nello stomaco: - Come pensi di battermi se non riesci nemmeno a colpirmi?  
Di tutta risposta, Vinsmoke sorrise: - Non devo batterti per forza… La nostra missione è aiutarli a scappare. Però, tu sei un ostacolo che va eliminato. Anche se non riesco a colpirti, posso sempre farti esplodere insieme a me!  
Con quelle parole, i pugni stretti di Ichiji presero a scintillare come stelle filanti e nel giro di un attimo quel folle si fece saltare in aria sperando di portare il suo avversario con sé.  
\- Fratello Katakuri!!! – urlò Poire spaventata, vedendo riapparire dalla nube di fumo solo Ichiji, ammaccato e ansimante, avvolto dal suo mantello ignifugo.  
Credette per un attimo di avercela fatta, Ichiji, ma dalla coltre scura una mano guantata di nero lo afferrò per il collo. Attaccata alla mano, il corpo muscoloso e senza un graffio di Katakuri si materializzò, ricomponendosi lentamente.  
\- Bel tentativo.  
L’ultima cosa che Vinsmoke Ichiji vide prima di perdere conoscenza, fu il teschio tatuato sul braccio di Katakuri nel momento in cui sollevò il pugno per colpirlo.  
  
Senza lasciare il collo del suo nemico inerme, Katakuri si guardò intorno: vide Big Mom stringere tra le mani Niji e Yonji, che avevano cercato di difendere Judge invano, steso ai piedi della donna; Smoothie aveva messo fuori gioco Reiju, così come Galette e Daifuku erano riusciti a sconfiggere Mugiwara e Sanji, entrambi intrappolati dal burro creato dalla ragazza e dal Genio; alle sue spalle, invece, Bruleè e Mont-d’Or bloccavano la strada allo scienziato in volo.  
Era finita finalmente, quello era il capolinea. L’esecuzione dei traditori avrebbe potuto avere luogo e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Fu allora che successe, fu allora che Katakuri lo percepì.  
“Non può essere, non è possibile!”  
\- Mama!!! – urlò, prima che una devastante detonazione fece tremare il suolo sotto i loro piedi.  
Non era come gli scossoni provocati dai pesanti passi di Big Mom, o come le fratture del terreno che la donna riusciva a creare con un semplice schiocco delle sue dita.  
Era qualcosa di peggio. Qualcosa che proveniva dalle fondamenta stesse dello Chateau e che spaventò il Comandante più di qualsiasi cosa fosse successa in quella maledetta e sciagurata giornata.  
Il pavimento cominciò ad inclinarsi sempre più da un lato, spezzandosi addirittura a metà. L’onda di pressione dell’esplosione aveva disintegrato la parete a sud - est del castello e faglie sempre più grandi si stavano diramando verso l’alto, piano per piano, attraverso tutta l’altezza dell’enorme palazzo. Se lo Chateau fosse crollato non sarebbe stata la fine solo per tutta la sua famiglia, pensò Katakuri, ma anche per metà della popolazione di Sweet City che ci viveva sotto.  
Non sapeva cosa avesse provocato quella anomala esplosione peggiore di un terremoto, ma gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene al pensiero di cosa sarebbe successo da lì a pochi secondi.  
Ogni cosa sul tetto cominciò a crollare. Ogni struttura, parete, sedia e mobile strisciò lungo il pavimento fino a sbattere contro l’oggetto più vicino o travolgendo chiunque vi fosse davanti. Tutti cominciarono a scappare contro la direzione in cui il castello si stava inclinando per evitare di precipitare giù. Di sotto, ogni abitante di Sweet City stava evacuando dalla propria casa per non finire schiacciato da quella montagna in cedimento.  
\- Aggrappatevi tutti a qualcosa! – urlò Oven nella speranza che tutti potessero sentirlo.  
Approfittando della confusione, i Mugiwara e i Vinsmoke riuscirono a liberarsi dei vincoli e colsero la possibilità di scappare, seppur ignari di quel che li avesse salvati.  
\- Cos’è stato?! Che sta succedendo?? - domandò concitata Big Mom più a se stessa che ai suoi figli, piombando con entrambi i palmi a terra quando l’inclinazione divenne troppa per poter restare in piedi. Senza nulla a cui potersi mantenere, l’imperatrice cominciò a rotolare rovinosamente lungo la terrazza fino a precipitare dallo strapiombo.  
\- Mama!!! – urlò gracchiante dal terrore Bruleè, portandosi entrambe le mani sulla bocca e allontanandosi da Caesar e Bege come se non fossero mai esistiti.  
Ovunque rivolgesse il suo sguardo pallido e incerto, Katakuri vedeva qualcuno dei suoi fratelli cercare disperatamente di aggrapparsi a qualcosa e cercare di non rimanere schiacciato. Angel, Broyè, Basskarte, Mash, Laurin, Compo… Come avrebbe fatto a salvarli tutti? Da dove poteva cominciare? C’erano i suoi fratelli più piccoli nelle loro stanze lì dentro. C’era sua moglie da qualche parte. Tutto ciò che aveva di prezioso al mondo era in quell’edificio e stava crollando con lui.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, con l’inclinazione del castello così grande da permettergli di vedere di sotto, vide anche lei, accasciata sulla balconata di Pudding e priva di sensi. E fu allora che, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Katakuri rimase paralizzato dalla paura senza conoscere assolutamente la mossa successiva.  
  
Dopo aver visto Big Mom cadere giù, Bege scoppiò in una risata isterica e sollevò entrambe le braccia al cielo: - Non saprei proprio a chi dire grazie! Non devo neanche più assassinarla! Con questo, la ciurma di Big Mom dei Quattro Imperatori verrà annientata!  
Non mancò molto prima che i due venissero raggiunti in volo da Sanji che, spalleggiato dai suoi fratelli, reggeva per il busto Luffy, esausto per l’utilizzo del Gear Fourth.  
\- Sei sopravvissuto – lo stuzzicò Bege, ricevendo come risposta uno sbuffo stizzito da parte del biondo che si affrettò a raggiungere i suoi compagni all’interno del suo corpo.  
\- Vai Caesar, scappiamo lontano da qui.  
\- Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica!  
Mentre lo scienziato si apprestava a sorvolare lo Chateau in procinto di schiantarsi al suolo, gli occhi di Bege intercettarono una figura femminile distesa all’angolo di una balconata. Figura che riconobbe benissimo, con quei lunghi capelli turchesi davvero difficili da dimenticare. Non riusciva a vedere le ali al di sotto del suo corpo inerme, ma era sicurissimo che dovessero essere lì.  
\- Merda! Caesar, fermati subito!!! – gridò all’improvviso, dando una gomitata nella schiena dell’uomo che si arrestò di colpo, trattenendo un gemito di dolore.  
\- Ma se hai appena detto di levare le tende?!  
\- Lo so quello che ho detto! Vedi quella donna laggiù? – chiese con un’urgenza del demonio nella voce, indicando Iris col dito indice – Aiutami a raggiungerla e a portarla via da lì o morirà!  
\- E che ti frega se muore?! E’ una di loro! – replicò stizzito l’uomo, per nulla intenzionato a rischiare l’osso del collo per gli amici, figurarsi per i nemici.  
\- La ragazza vivrà!  
\- Non ho intenzione di farmi ammazzare per te, tanto meno per lei!  
Vedendo che non accennava nemmeno a scendere e che la balconata si incrinava sempre di più, rischiando di far cadere Iris di sotto e schiacciarla, Bege digrignò i denti e tirò con forza di capelli bluastri di Caesar all’indietro, facendolo gridare dal dolore: - Ti ho detto che la ragazza vivrà, maledetto parassita!!! Muovi il culo e va’ da lei o giuro su mio figlio che ti stritolo il cuore tra le mani così lentamente da farti morire tra i più atroci dei dolori!!!  
Con le lacrime agli occhi nel sentire i capelli staccarsi dalla radice, sapendo che Capone “Gang” Bege sapeva essere fottutamente serio quando pronunciava minacce simili, Caesar Clown imprecò a denti stretti e si fiondò di sotto.  
  
La donna che amava appariva piccola come un insetto tanto era lontana. Guardandola, Katakuri non riuscì a capacitarsi di non poter far nulla per fermare l’inevitabile. La balconata sarebbe crollata nel giro di un secondo, qualsiasi cosa avesse provato a fare il risultato non sarebbe cambiato e lei sarebbe rimasta schiacciata, era troppo in basso, il castello era troppo grande.  
\- No!!! – gridò in preda al panico quando i sostegni cedettero e il lastrone su cui era accasciata si fu staccato definitivamente. Il corpo di Iris precipitò a peso morto nel vuoto e, sopra di esso, incombeva la colossale mole del castello in rovina.  
Inaspettatamente, il suo occhio della mente gli mostrò quel che mai avrebbe creduto di vedere. Veloce come un lampo, Bege afferrò al volo il corpo di sua moglie e ordinò qualcosa a Caesar. Con una velocità che solo un corpo fatto di gas avrebbe potuto avere, i due si allontanarono sempre di più dalla traiettoria del castello.  
La mascella del Comandante tremò impercettibilmente dal sollievo, se fosse stato un uomo diverso era sicuro che non avrebbe mai potuto recuperare la lucidità mentale tanto in fretta. Eppure, consapevole che sua moglie sarebbe stata al sicuro, il suo cervello imbrigliato come una intricatissima matassa si distese, quasi ne avesse trovato il bandolo.  
Allungò il braccio di mochi per afferrare Galette che aveva perso l’equilibrio precipitando dal dirupo e creò delle barriere di rinforzo sulle balaustre per impedire che altri facessero la stessa fine. Cercò di pensare il più in fretta possibile a come fare in modo che l’impatto non ammazzasse sul colpo la sua famiglia e i cittadini, ma per fortuna non dovette pensarci molto a lungo perché Streusen infilò la lama del suo coltello nel pavimento, usando i suoi poteri per trasformare il castello in una gigantesca torta di panna e pan di spagna. Avrebbe creato danni, senz’altro, ma quanto meno non avrebbe distrutto e ucciso mezza capitale.  
  
Katakuri e i suoi fratelli atterrarono sulla soffice panna che attutì il colpo. Big Mom, invece, atterrò su Zeus che ammortizzò il colpo come il più morbido dei cuscini.  
Immediatamente, il Comandante _Sweet_ scattò in piedi e si mise a correre a perdifiato nella direzione in cui aveva visto Bege allontanarsi. Non gli importava nulla di ucciderlo in quel momento, aveva temporaneamente dimenticato il tradimento e la vendetta. Tutto ciò che voleva era stringere sua moglie tra le braccia e assicurarsi che fosse tutta intera. Corse più veloce che poteva verso il lato sud - ovest del castello distrutto, dove ipotizzava che Bege avesse portato Iris, l’unico posto in cui non avrebbe trovato Charlotte ad aspettarlo.  
Finalmente, dopo un tempo che gli parve interminabile, scorse l’uomo inginocchiato, chino sul corpo della fata con due dita all’altezza della sua arteria carotide. Accanto a lui, le gambe di quel vigliacco di Caesar presero a tremare come foglie quando si accorse della sua presenza. Fece per scappare ma Bege lo afferrò per il bordo della giacca gialla, rialzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi quando vide il rosso avvicinarsi.  
A Katakuri di loro non poteva importare di meno.  
Raggiunse Iris, distesa sull’erba con il cappotto nero di Bege addosso, probabilmente per impedire che Caesar le vedesse le ali. Le si inginocchiò accanto e le prese subito il polso per accertarsi che fosse viva. Era debole, ma quel battito regolare e delicato gli sembrò far ricominciare il suo cuore a battere. Le accarezzò uno zigomo e spostò una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso, sporco e annerito dalla cenere e dai detriti solidi dell’esplosione. Doveva conoscere per forza cosa fosse accaduto per avere addosso tutti quei residui.  
Circondò il busto e le gambe della donna con le braccia e la sistemò sulle proprie cosce, adagiò la sua testa su uno dei suoi pettorali senza mai smettere di guardarla come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che ci fosse sulla faccia della Terra.  
\- Una vita per una vita – disse a quel punto Bege, scandendo ogni parola – Ho saldato il mio debito con te, Katakuri.  
Katakuri sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo indurì considerevolmente.  
Una vita per una vita. Iris gli aveva salvato la famiglia, ora lui salvava l’amore della sua vita. Per quanto detestasse con tutto se stesso ammetterlo, Bege aveva ragione. Erano pari, in qualche modo.  
Un debole movimento tra sue braccia lo costrinse ad abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo.  
\- K-Kata… - mormorò Iris, abbozzando un flebile sorriso che suo marito non poté che ricambiare, anche se nascosto dalla sciarpa.  
Tuttavia, tornò subito a fissare Bege con durezza e astio, facendo voltare anche Iris nella sua direzione: - Hai otto minuti di vantaggio a partire da ora. Non uno di più – asserì impassibile, senza mai smettere di fissare l’uomo dritto negli occhi – Non far rivedere mai più la tua faccia su questo arcipelago, Bege.  
“E tieni al sicuro mia sorella. Tienila lontana dall’odio di mia madre” pensò anche, ma era fermamente convinto che questo Bege lo sapesse già. Era inutile fargli perdere più tempo del dovuto.  
Tenendo la mano sinistra in tasca, con la destra Bege afferrò tra indice e pollice la tesa del suo fedora, sollevandola di qualche centimetro in un gesto di altri tempi, un gesto di saluto e riconoscenza che persino un criminale come lui e uno spietato pirata come Katakuri riuscivano ad apprezzare. Senza dire altro, l’uomo gli diede le spalle e spinse via Caesar nella direzione opposta, sollevandosi in volo su una nube di gas.  
Katakuri seguì i due sparire oltre il limitare della Foresta della Seduzione, prima di sentirsi richiamare ancora.  
\- Kata…  
\- Ciao, amore mio. Come ti senti?  
Iris sollevò debolmente il braccio da sotto il cappotto di Bege e lo portò sulla propria testa, arricciando il viso in una smorfia di dolore quando si fu toccata la nuca: - Come se mi fosse passato sopra un treno, cazzo!  
Il rosso storse le labbra e si rialzò in piedi per tornare nella direzione da cui era venuto.  
\- Cos’è successo qui? Q-questo è… il castello? – osservò la fata spalancando ripetutamente gli occhi, incredula di non vedere altro che un dolce informe laddove ci sarebbe dovuto essere lo Chateau.  
\- Te lo racconterò strada facendo. Ora riposati mentre ti riaccompagno dagli altri.  
  
  
\- Siamo salvi… - sospirò Kato, lieto di poter toccare ancora il suo viso a forma di zucca di Halloween.  
\- E’ opera dello chef. Credevo morissimo tutti – confessò Oven, spazzandosi via un po' di panna di dosso e osservando gli edifici intorno a loro ricoperti da frammenti di quella torta improvvisata.  
Smoothie si guardò intorno con sguardo critico, scelse di ignorare i commenti superflui dei suoi fratelli e si diresse alla ricerca di Linlin, precipitata chissà dove insieme a Zeus. Le ci vollero diversi minuti per trovarla, sdraiata sul dorso del suo _homey_ mentre fissava la torta attorno a lei, come spaesata.  
\- Mama… Grazie al cielo stai bene.  
\- Stai bene, Mama? – chiese anche Zeus.  
\- Una torta? – mormorò la donna, portandosi alle labbra un pezzo di quel dolce impasto – Il mio castello è diventato una torta?  
Masticò lentamente quel boccone prima di sputarlo via: - I dolci trasformati dal potere di Streusen riempiono lo stomaco ma non sanno di niente!  
La Gambelunghe aggrottò a sopracciglia. C’era qualcosa di strano nell’imperatrice.  
\- Maledizione… La mia torta nuziale… - biascicò Linlin, fissando costantemente un punto non meglio specificato davanti a sé, come se stesse immaginando qualcosa di tutto suo – …Torta…  
Quando le sue pupille si dilatarono al punto da rendere l’iride un minuscolo anello color nocciola, quando la sua salivazione aumentò spropositatamente fino a gocciolar fuori dalle labbra e quando un ben noto brontolio la portò a massaggiarsi lo stomaco, Smoothie capì.  
“Oh. Porca. Puttana”.  
  
\- Può dirci cosa è successo???  
\- Perché il castello di Whole Cake Island è crollato?!  
\- Cos’è successo durante la cerimonia nuziale di Pudding-sama?!  
Mont-d’Or digrignò i denti tra loro e giurò di star per cacciare imprecazioni contro gli abitanti di Sweet City che non facevano altro che tempestarlo di domande, mentre tutto ciò che stava cercando di fare era seguire quel che Iris stesse dicendo.  
\- Capisco – disse Compote, massaggiandosi il mento tra indice e pollice – Quindi è stato il Tamatebako a provocare questa catastrofe.  
\- Proprio così – confermò Iris, che a malapena riusciva a reggersi sulle proprie gambe – Se non mi fossi accorta in tempo dell’esplosivo, a quest’ora sarei saltata per aria assieme a tutto il primo piano del castello.  
Katakuri deglutì un boccone amaro a quella frase. Sperò che nessuno lo avesse notato.  
\- Quel maledetto Nettuno ce la pagherà cara per questo! – inveì Daifuku.  
\- Tanto tutto il regno di Ryugu ci ha dichiarato guerra nello stesso momento in cui Cappello di Paglia ha annunciato di averlo messo sotto la sua protezione – puntualizzò Oven, incrociando le braccia.  
A quel punto, Mont-d’Or si rivolse ai soldati scacchi che accalcavano la piazza principale di Sweet City, anch’essa bianca poiché ricoperta di panna: - I bastardi che hanno fatto questo a Mama stanno provando a scappare! Non possono essere andati lontano. Contattate le _Tartes_ di tutte le isole di Totto Land! Sia la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia che i pirati Firetank non devono assolutamente fuggire!  
\- Organizza due squadroni, Daifuku – ordinò Katakuri, pensando che la riorganizzazione dell’esercito fosse indispensabile a quel punto per un attacco a tenaglia sulle due ciurme. Per non parlare del fatto che anche la nazione di Germa non avrebbe avuto via di scampo: uno schieramento capeggiato dal tripletto composto da Nusstorte, Basskarte e Dorsmarche era già stato mandato sul posto per occuparsene. Tuttavia, pensò Katakuri, sarebbe stato lui stesso ad occuparsi di Cappello di Paglia.  
Il suo gemello annuì e si diede da fare per obbedire.  
Un altro mistero venne risolto durante quella conversazione. A quanto pare, spiegò il Barone Tamago, addetto alle comunicazioni in entrata e in uscita dal salone dello Chateau, tutte le linee di comunicazione durante il _Tea Party_ erano state interrotte. Inoltre, i contatti con le lumache di mare che presiedevano tutte le vie marittime di accesso a Totto Land erano andati perduti. Un piano così meticoloso non poteva che essere di Jimbe. Non vi erano dubbi che fossero stati i Pirati del Sole a metterci mano, e con essi anche Praline, loro sorella. Si chiesero quanti altri fratelli tramassero ancora segretamente per rovesciare la famiglia.  
\- Katakuri – chiamò Daifuku, tornando da loro – Le truppe sono già dirette verso Mugiwara e Bege.  
\- Bene – rispose il rosso – Bruleè, tu vieni con me.  
La donna sembrò riscuotersi in preda alla collera: - Certo, fratellone! Ucciderai per me i Cappello di Paglia?! La devono pagare! Mi hanno usata a loro piacimento, si sono fatti aiutare per uccidere Mama!!!  
\- E’ quello che ho in mente. La testa di Cappello di Paglia sarà mia – annunciò fermamente, mentre Iris lo osservava con uno sguardo preoccupato – Ho la sensazione che debba essere eliminato prima che la sua esistenza diventi davvero una minaccia per Mama.  
Il Comandante stava per dare nuovi ordini quando, all’improvviso, un gran trambusto e un grosso polverone catturò l’attenzione dei presenti, come se una fitta fiumana di persone stesse scappando da qualcosa. Aguzzando la vista, non fu difficile capire di averci preso in pieno.  
\- Ragazzi!!! Fuggite dalla città!!! – urlò Smoothie sconvolta in viso, comparendo di corsa da una nube di polvere da cui, poco dopo, fece capolino anche Big Mom – Correte più veloci che potete!!!  
I tratti sul viso dell’imperatrice componevano la stessa, tremenda espressione di pochi giorni prima, quando mezza capitale era stata distrutta dalla sua fame.  
“Merda! Non adesso, non di nuovo!”.  
\- S’è ricordata di non aver potuto più mangiare la torta perché andata distrutta!  
Iris strinse inconsciamente il braccio di suo marito. Il pensiero della crisi che aveva quasi rischiato di uccidere Dolce, Drageè e Gray ritornò così vivida nella sua testa che i denti presero a tremarle.  
\- Torta…! – esclamò inferocita l’imperatrice, distruggendo un palazzo con un pugno e scagliando in loro direzione qualcosa che fece gelare loro il sangue - … Nuziale!!!  
Iris e Oven sgranarono gli occhi e si precipitarono verso la cosa – o meglio, la _persona_ \- che aveva creato una frattura nel pavimento con la sua caduta.  
\- Fratello Opera! – gridò sconcertato Mont-d’Or, pregando che Iris riuscisse a fare qualcosa per restituirgli parte della durata vitale che Big Mom gli aveva strappato via. Per fortuna che lei aveva scelto di non usare l’energia accumulata per se stessa...  
\- Nostro fratello Opera ha cercato di fermare Mama – spiegò Smoothie, mentre dalle mani della fata si sprigionava un intreccio di venature luminose che sembravano penetrare la pelle dell’uomo, fino alle profondità del suo corpo – Ormai nessuno può più avvicinarla.  
Peros strinse la presa attorno al bastone caramellato quando Big Mom distrusse altri cinque palazzi uno dietro l’altro: - Dobbiamo assolutamente fare qualcosa!  
\- Ormai lo dovreste sapere! – disse pragmatica la Gambelunghe – L’unico modo per placare il disturbo alimentare di Mama è darle il cibo che desidera! Ci serve una nuova torta nuziale.  
Tutti loro sapevano perfettamente quanto la cosa fosse impossibile. Streusen giaceva a terra svenuto là vicino per il suo disastroso atterraggio e non avevano quei preziosi ingredienti a sufficienza per un dolce di quelle dimensioni.  
Perospero a quel punto ebbe un’idea, tanto folle quanto suicida: - Non possiamo lasciare che scorrazzi per la capitale!  
Si avvicinò a passo incerto verso al donna, madido di sudore freddo. Era il maggiore, era lui a doversi assumere la responsabilità di una faccenda così grande: - Mama! La torta nuziale è andata distrutta! – deglutì nervosamente, spalancando le braccia verso il cielo per farsi notare da lei – M-ma c’è una torta di riserva!  
Iris si voltò verso di lui a occhi spalancati: “E’ forse impazzito?!”  
\- Fratello Peros!!! – ripeterono in coro gli altri – Cosa le stai dicendo???  
Tremante, Peros continuò a sparare quella valanga di fesserie: - F-fatta da ingredienti altamente selezionati, da farti venire l’acquolina in bocca! La torta nuziale più buona di sempre!  
A quel punto, Linlin lo ritenne degno della sua attenzione.  
\- Volevamo assolutamente che la mangiassi, Mama, ma la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia l’ha rubata! In questo momento stanno scappando verso la costa sud - ovest!  
\- Torta… nuziale…  
\- Esatto!!! Ce l’hanno loro – _perorin_!  
Effettivamente, l’idea di prendere due piccioni con una fava allontanando Big Mom dalla capitale e facendole inseguire i Mugiwara aveva del genio. Certo, sempre che la donna se la prendesse a bere…  
Dopo diversi secondi di interminabile silenzio, l’imperatrice avvicinò il suo gigantesco naso a Peros e allargò le labbra in un sorriso diabolico: - Se stai mentendo farai ammenda con la durata della tua vita.  
Non si accorse che quella minaccia fece lacrimare gli occhi al maggiore dei suoi figli e lo fece impallidire ancor più di quanto già non fosse. Saltò in groppa a Zeus e scomparve nella direzione indicatale, reclamando ciò che le apparteneva di diritto.  
Quando fu sufficientemente lontana, Peros si resse la testa con le mani e cacciò un urlo disperato: - Ma chi me l’ha fatto fare?! Anche se Mama facesse fuori Cappello di Paglia non ci sarebbe alcuna torta!!! Pensavo fosse una buona idea!  
Disperato, si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia: - Quando Mama tornerà, sarà la mia fine.  
Furono inutili i tentativi di Smoothie di confortarlo in virtù del fatto che avesse guadagnato tempo. Sarebbe stato impossibile preparare un’altra torta in così poco tempo, nemmeno Streusen ci sarebbe riuscito, a maggior ragione senza ingredienti. Per di più, il fatto che Mama avesse inventato la ricetta di sana pianta e non avesse tirato un solo morso a quella torta non faceva che accrescere le sue aspettative. Nulla avrebbe mai potuto reggere il confronto.  
I secondi seguenti furono di assordante silenzio. Persino Katakuri sembrò rassegnarsi all’idea che presto l’isola sarebbe andata distrutta. Nemmeno lui sapeva che fare.  
\- Vi posso aiutare io? – esordì all’improvvisamente una giovane voce femminile.  
Iris sorrise teneramente, lieta di sentire che si fosse ripresa e che stesse bene.  
Quando Peros ebbe sollevato lo sguardo e tutti si furono voltati verso di lei, Pudding sorrise, accomodata su Rabiyan: - Stavolta la torta nuziale sarà una “Chocolate Chiffon Cake”. Se si tratta di cioccolato, neanche lo chef può battermi.  
Ed era vero. La fata sentì la salivazione aumentare al solo pensiero.  
\- La sorella Chiffon è un’esperta di Chiffon Cake. Soltanto noi possiamo preparare quella torta.  
\- Sei sicura, Pudding? – chiese Mont-d’Or.  
\- Ma ora Chiffon è un nemico – obiettò Oven – E’ la moglie di Bege!  
Scoprendo il suo terzo occhio, Pudding sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un macabro e sadico sorriso mentre stringeva tra le mani la sua Walker, fumante per il colpo appena sparato: - Ci penserò io a convincerla…  
“Pudding…”, pensò Katakuri.  
Pudding era il Cavallo. Un’infinità di tattiche erano possibili grazie all’imprevedibilità di questo pezzo eccezionale, utilissimo nelle fasi di medio gioco.  
Pudding era capace di manipolare i ricordi delle persone grazie al suo frutto del mare, il suo terzo occhio aveva la capacità latente di leggere i Poignee Griff, era un’attrice eccezionale e dotata di una doppia personalità. Pudding era sicuramente la persona più imprevedibile e versatile che avesse mai conosciuto, come lo era il Cavallo negli scacchi, ed era proprio di questa sua enorme versatilità che si fidava ciecamente.  
La ragazza continuò: - In realtà, gli ingredienti per questa torta sono conservati a Chocolatown, sull’isola Cacao, all’ingresso del nostro territorio. Ci sono anche delle riserve di ingredienti rari.  
Peros ebbe un sussulto, quasi non poté credere allo spiraglio di luce che la sua sorellina gli stava aprendo davanti.  
\- Fratello Peros, quando Mama avrà eliminato i Mugiwara la reindirizzerai verso Chocolatow. Al resto ci penserò io.  
\- Ci sarai di grande aiuto Pudding!  
Lo sguardo della ragazza si incupì: - Sanji mi ha insultata. Se riuscirà ad eliminarlo, Mama si meriterà un premio.  
Katakuri non nascose quanto quell’affermazione lo lasciasse sinceramente incuriosito. Cosa poteva mai essere successo tra quei due su quell’altare?  
Beh, non era certo il momento migliore per occuparsi delle questioni di cuore. Aveva un piano in testa: avrebbe raggiunto la nave di Cappello di Paglia grazie ai poteri di Bruleè e li avrebbe annientati lì, dal primo all’ultimo. La sua terra era stata già usata abbondantemente come campo di battaglia per i suoi gusti.  
Osservò sua moglie asciugarsi un rivolo di sudore che colava lungo una tempia: - Come sta? – chiese, ammiccando in direzione di Opera.  
\- Se la caverà. Almeno fino a quando Mont-d’Or non riuscirà a recuperare parte della sua durata vitale come ha fatto per Moscato.  
\- Bene.  
Fece un passo verso Bruleè ma Iris si rialzò e lo strattonò per la giacca, costringendolo a voltarsi: - Kata! Non penserai di volerci andare da solo!  
Il Comandante rimase impassibile, sollevando però una mano per accarezzarle dolcemente una guancia col dorso: - Non devi aver paura. Finché resterò calmo non potrò mai perdere.  
La donna afferrò la sua mano e gli si fece più vicina, ammorbidendo uno sguardo che sembrava sempre più spaventato: - Ma non capisci? E’ proprio per questo che non voglio che tu vada. C’è troppo in ballo, Katakuri. Ci sono in gioco tutti i tuoi fratelli, tua madre, io… E’ del fatto che tu possa perdere la calma che ho paura.  
Perdere la calma? Come aveva fatto sul tetto dello Chateau, quando lei stava per morire senza che lui potesse far nulla?  
La mano sulla guancia si Iris scivolò lentamente a circondarle un braccio, proprio sotto la spalla: - Hai ragione – ammise, sollevando anche l’altra mano sull’altro suo braccio – E’ esattamente per questo che so che mi perdonerai.  
Iris indietreggiò appena, confusa e con un brutto presentimento: - P-per cosa?  
\- Per questo.  
Le mani di Katakuri si strinsero in una morsa di ferro, bloccandole le braccia lungo i fianchi e sollevandola di peso da terra. Iris gridò e cercò di dimenarsi quando lui la tenne ferma bloccandola contro il proprio petto, per poi voltarsi verso sua sorella.  
\- Bruleè – disse solo, perentorio, fissando la donna eloquentemente negli occhi.  
Lei non ebbe bisogno di altre parole. Comprendeva il linguaggio non verbale e le intenzioni del maggiore meglio di chiunque altro. Materializzò un grande specchio e lanciò ad Iris un’occhiata che diceva “mi dispiace, è per il tuo bene”.  
La fata voltò la testa di scatto verso suo marito con le lacrime agli occhi, terrorizzata a morte dall’idea che quella potesse essere l’ultima volta che vedeva il suo bellissimo viso: - Katakuri! Ti prego! Non farlo!!!  
Pur sentendosi tremendamente colpevole per quel che stava facendo, il rosso non se ne pentì nemmeno per un momento. Stava solo facendo quello che avrebbe voluto fare da sempre, ovvero tenerla fuori da quel disastro e dal massacro che ne sarebbe scaturito. Decise di non guardarla negli occhi quando lei lo implorò di farla restare.  
La spinse poi con forza attraverso lo specchio e si tirò indietro.  
Iris impattò contro la fredda parete di pietra della baita sulla propria isola, l’aveva riconosciuta in neanche mezzo secondo.  
Si diede lo slancio con le mani per voltarsi e tornare indietro ma, quando i suoi palmi batterono contro la superficie fredda e il suo riflesso le apparve davanti, la fata si rese conto che quello ormai non era che un comunissimo quanto inutile specchio.  
  
  


***

  
  
Aveva sempre amato l’ultimo canto delle cicale quando viveva da sola, quello che segnava l’inizio dell’autunno. La cullava, le faceva quasi compagnia. Tuttavia, logorata dall’ansia come in quel momento, il continuo frinire della maledetta cicala sul tetto la stava mandando ai matti.  
Non aveva fame, né sete. Era sicura che avrebbe vomitato qualunque cosa avesse provato a mangiare. Non aveva più nemmeno lacrime da versare, era prosciugata.  
Non sapeva con esattezza nemmeno quanto fosse passato. A giudicare dall’altezza della Luna fuori dalla finestra almeno dieci ore, forse più, anche se le sembravano giorni.  
Nessuno aveva dato qualche notizia. Bruleè non si era fatta vedere, suo marito non sapeva neanche se fosse ancora vivo. Le capitava sempre di essere in ansia per lui, ogni volta che lasciava Totto Land per qualche missione e non rientrava per giorni o settimane. Non serviva a nulla che le dicessero quanto fosse forte, Iris non poteva fare a meno di pensare a lui costantemente e sperare che ricomparisse dalla porta di casa da un momento all’altro. Passava quasi tutto il tempo nel soggiorno, pronta a saltargli addosso e riempirlo di baci non appena ne avesse varcato la soglia.  
Tuttavia, quella volta fu diversa. Nessuna delle volte precedenti avrebbe potuto prepararla a quel che stava provando.  
Accucciata sul suo letto con le ginocchia tirate al petto, incurante di quanto fosse sporca e quanto i suoi abiti fossero strappati, Iris chiuse gli occhi ma il terrore di tornare ad essere di nuovo da sola fu ancora lì. Non riusciva ad immaginare altro se non il fatto che Katakuri avrebbe potuto soccombere, i suoi fratelli morire e Totto Land cadere. Come avrebbe potuto andare avanti senza di loro?  
Sarebbe mai riuscita a trascorrere il resto della sua smisuratamente lunga esistenza senza l’amore della sua vita? Senza quei fratelli per cui, arrivata a quel punto, avrebbe dato la vita? Non era certa che avrebbe potuto reggere la scomparsa di un’altra famiglia, sarebbe stato troppo persino per lei.  
Si strinse di più nella giacca di Bege e si mise le mani sulle orecchie, pregando che la cicala smettesse di cantare. Non c’era niente per cui cantare quella sera.  
  
  
Passò un’altra ora. Poi un’altra e un’altra ancora. O forse erano solo minuti, chi poteva saperlo. All’ennesimo lugubre rintocco nella sua testa, percepì qualcuno scuoterle dolcemente una spalla, facendola voltare.  
Non comprese immediatamente se fosse un sogno o meno, tuttavia, quando riaprì gli occhi, trovò Bruleè accovacciata su di sé che le sorrideva nella semioscurità.  
Lentamente, come se stesse metabolizzando il fatto che non stesse sognando, lo sguardo della ragazza si allargò sempre di più e la vista le si offuscò nuovamente dalle lacrime. Prima che Bruleè se ne rendesse conto se la ritrovò addosso in un abbraccio disperato che la fece barcollare un po' all’indietro.  
Non era solita piangere in momenti come quello, tuttavia l’urgenza con la quale la fata si era alzata dal letto, la forza con cui la stringeva tremante e la sensazione di bagnato sulla manica del vestito le fecero inevitabilmente luccicare gli occhi.  
\- Perdonami se ti ho fatta aspettare così tanto – sussurrò dolcemente Bruleè ricambiando l’abbraccio, accarezzando le ali di Iris e aspettando pazientemente che si calmasse.  
\- Non importa – singhiozzò lei, allontanandosi un po’ dalla donna e asciugandosi gli occhi – Non importa, avevo paura di non vederti mai più! Sono così felice!  
La donna reclinò appena la testa e accarezzò quella della fata. Comprendeva alla perfezione perché Katakuri agisse in determinati modi verso di lei, non negò che avrebbe fatto lo stesso al posto suo.  
\- Bruleè, dimmi, è tutto finito? – chiese a quel punto Iris, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie e strattonandole appena come a incoraggiarla a rispondere in fretta – Come sta Kata? E tutti gli altri?  
Bruleè fece per rispondere, ma le parole le morirono in gola e il sorriso le si spense.  
Il cuore della fata, invece, prese a martellare: - Bruleè? Cos’è successo a Katakuri? – azzardò a chiedere con voce tremante e spezzata, sentendo la paura tornare peggiore di prima come una massa acida nello stomaco.  
\- Sì, diciamo che è tutto finito. Ma è più semplice che io te lo mostri, vieni con me.  
Prese per mano la fata e la attirò con sé attraverso lo specchio.  
  
La prima cosa che Iris si chiese una volta varcato quel portale fu cosa diavolo ci facessero nel Mirroworld. Si aspettava di tornare su Whole Cake Island, Chocolatown, o persino la nave dei Mugiwara avrebbe avuto più senso.  
La seconda domanda che le attraversò la testa fu quale specie di smisurata catastrofe naturale si fosse abbattuta là dentro per portare ad una tale distruzione: non vi era una sola piastrella sul pavimento ad essere intatta, le colonne portanti erano disintegrate; ovunque vi erano cavità e segni di violenti colpi – Pugni? Schianti? – e sul pavimento si apriva una faglia così grande che Iris non si azzardava nemmeno a guardarci dentro; e poi tutti, tutti gli specchi fin dove lei riuscisse a vedere erano in pezzi.  
Terzo, ma di certo non meno importante, si piegò con una mano sul fianco sinistro quando una fitta lancinante sembrò penetrarla come una spada.  
Fu quando Bruleè indicò con un dito un punto in lontananza che Iris lo vide, e il cuore le si fermò nel petto.  
Ignorò il dolore al fianco, la stanchezza e le lacrime che minacciavano ancora di venire fuori, chissà da dove poi. Corse più veloce che poté e si buttò sulle ginocchia accanto a lui quando l’ebbe raggiunto.  
\- I medici stanno arrivando – spiegò Bruleè – Ci sono stati parecchi feriti in città.  
Iris posò le mani tremanti sul petto di suo marito e sentì un peso sollevarsi dal suo stomaco quando lo sentì alzarsi e abbassarsi in maniera regolare. Era addormentato, esausto, con entrambe le braccia spalancate ai lati del busto in una specie di buca scavata dal peso del suo stesso corpo. Era ricoperto di sangue rappreso che qualcuno, evidentemente Bruleè, aveva provato a pulire un po’, così come pregno di sangue era un asciugamano che aveva legato stretto attorno alla vita, nello stesso punto da dove lei sentiva provenire quel lacerante dolore.  
Immediatamente, la fata posò le mani sull’asciugamano insanguinato e usò quella poca, pochissima energia in più che le era rimasta e che aveva conservato per cercare di fare il possibile. Solo fondendo la propria energia con quella dell’uomo poté realmente rendersi conto di quanto gravi fossero le sue ferite.  
\- Mio Dio… - mormorò flebilmente, mordendosi un labbro quando si rese conto di aver terminato le riserve senza essere riuscita a riparare neanche un quarto del danno ai suoi organi interni. Era stremata, non avrebbe potuto accumulare nuova energia nemmeno avendone la possibilità. Tuttavia, testarda com’era, decise di fare comunque di più usando se stessa. O almeno, ci provò prima che Bruleè la tirasse indietro: - Smettila, Iris! Il fratellone non mi perdonerebbe mai se sapesse che te l’ho lasciato fare! E soprattutto non puoi farlo da sola! Katakuri è in grado di sopportare una ferita del genere, ma tu no!  
La fata ce la mise tutta per dimenarsi, ma fu costretta ad arrendersi poco dopo. Si chinò con la fronte su quella di suo marito e cercò di riprendere fiato.  
\- Amore mio… - sussurrò piano, accarezzandogli la guancia solcata dalle cicatrici.  
Non aveva più la sua sciarpa né la sua giacca, entrambe abbandonate poco lontano.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? – chiese, pur sapendo che non l’avrebbe udita – Cosa hai fatto?  
\- Solo quello che fa sempre – rispose Bruleè al posto suo, sfiorandogli una spalla – Ci ha protetti tutti.  
\- Ci ha protetti tutti?! – strillò a quel punto una voce femminile quasi dal nulla, facendo sollevare di scatto la testa ad Iris e tremolare un sopracciglio a Bruleè – Si è fatto sconfiggere e ha fatto scappare i Mugiwara!!! E’ stato un completo disastro! – continuò Flampè con un diavolo per capello, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi mente si avvicinava svolazzando.  
\- Flampè… Ma cosa… - mormorò la fata, confusa, interrotta subito dalla maggiore delle due sorelle: - Piantala, Flampè! Non mettere a dura prova la mia pazienza più di quanto tu non abbia già fatto sputandogli e ridendogli in faccia! Credi forse che non ti abbia vista attraverso lo specchio?!  
Iris spostò lo sguardo dall’una all’altra in continuazione. Ammise di far fatica a comprendere di cosa stessero parlando. L’unica cosa che capì perfettamente fu quello che la minore avesse _osato_ fare a suo marito. E lei e Dio soli sapevano quanto il suo sangue le stesse ribollendo in corpo come lava.  
\- Se l’è meritato! Io volevo solo aiutarlo! – esclamò la ragazzina, cercando di giustificarsi – E ora guardalo! Disteso sulla schiena con quella bocca indecente in mostra e mezzo morto per colpa di un pivello! Stava vincendo grazie al mio supporto, invece tutto quello che è stato capace di fare è stato ferirsi da solo come un idiota ed essere cattivo con me! – concluse, mettendo il broncio e incrociando le braccia.  
I pugni della fata si strinsero sempre più forte mentre si rialzava, con lo sguardo fisso su Flampè come quello di un predatore.  
“Cattivo con te? _Cattivo_ con te?! Brutta, piccola ingrata…”  
\- Iris! Cosa fai?! – chiese a bassa voce Bruleè bloccandole un polso.  
La ragazza si voltò a guardarla per un secondo soltanto. E Bruleè ebbe paura.  
\- Quello che mio marito è troppo indulgente per fare – sibilò velenosa, liberandosi dalla presa della donna con uno strattone e superando il corpo di Katakuri.  
Flampè deglutì quando vide Iris camminare lentamente verso di lei. Il suo corpo si fece impercettibilmente all’indietro: - E-e tu che diavolo vuoi? Chi ti credi di essere per guardarmi così?!  
Iris non fece caso nemmeno ad una delle sue parole. Piuttosto, quando fu sotto di lei a fissarla dal basso verso l’alto, afferrò velocissima una sua caviglia e la tirò giù.  
Flampè ebbe un sussulto per lo scossone: - Ma cosa diavolo pensi di fare, inutile strega?!  
La fata estrasse il coltello dalla fibbia sulla sua coscia e lo sollevò all’altezza della pancia della ragazzina, senza nascondere la leggera soddisfazione che provò alla vista della sua espressione terrorizzata: - E’ ora che tu la pianti di sopraelevarti agli altri – scandì lentamente, squarciando poi trasversalmente con un taglio netto il vestito rigonfio della mora e facendolo sgonfiare come un palloncino.  
La ragazzina atterrò al suolo sui propri piedi barcollando appena, sconvolta da cosa l’altra avesse osato fare. Si fissò l’abito a pois ormai inservibile prima di sollevare gli occhi, accesi di rabbia, sulla donna che la guardava severa, ora dall’alto verso il basso. Stava per insultarla quando un fulmineo ceffone la raggiunse in piena faccia, così forte da farle voltare la testa dall’altra parte e da far pizzicare il palmo di Iris.  
Si portò una mano sulla guancia che sembrava stesse andando a fuoco, gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime e si voltò ancora. Aveva la minima idea di cosa aveva fatto?  
Riaprì la bocca per mandarla all’inferno quando un secondo schiaffo, forte come il primo, le lasciò il segno delle cinque dita sull’altra guancia.  
\- Sta’ zitta! Lascia parlare i grandi! Parlo io ora, irrispettosa viziata che non sei altro! – urlò Iris, facendo risuonare la propria voce in tutto il Mirroworld.  
Flampè tacque immediatamente.  
\- Puoi insultare me, mi puoi parlar male alle spalle e puoi anche fare l’altezzosa quanto ti pare. Dovrebbe nevicare all’inferno prima che possa fregarmene qualcosa. Ma dopo tutta la montagna di merda che ho sentito su Katakuri ti giuro che potrei diventare la regina delle figlie di puttana!  
\- Flampè-sama! – si intromisero i suoi uomini delle forze speciali, preoccupati.  
\- Non vi avvicinate! Questa è una faccenda di famiglia! – sbraitò la fata facendo un passo verso di loro – Non vi avvicinate o giuro su Dio che vi carico così forte che nemmeno vostra madre vi riconoscerebbe!  
I soldati si arrestarono sul posto. In quel momento, la moglie del primo Comandante _Sweet_ faceva addirittura più paura di lui.  
Iris tornò a rivolgersi alla ragazzina: - Katakuri è stato capace solo di farsi sconfiggere, dici? Di’ un po', Flampè, non eri forse tu a mettere Katakuri su un piedistallo più di chiunque altro? Ad andare a dire in giro quanto fosse perfetto e inarrivabile? Non ti sei forse messa questo ridicolo vestito per avere la parvenza di essere anche solo di un gradino più vicina a dove pensi sia lui? Oh, fammi indovinare… - continuò la fata, prendendosi il mento tra le dita e fingendosi pensierosa – Per te essere imbattuti, non toccare mai il suolo con la schiena, non avere alcun difetto o altre cazzate simili sono le cose che rendono qualcuno “perfetto”, giusto? Non sarà forse che l’idea di avere qualcuno privo di debolezze lì a proteggerti nasconda un qualche complesso di inferiorità altrimenti esposto agli occhi del mondo?  
La ragazzina strinse le labbra tra loro, abbassando appena lo sguardo che per tutto il tempo aveva cercato di tenere alto.  
Iris sogghignò: - Già, come pensavo. Katakuri è un essere umano proprio come sei tu. Ha tante debolezze ed è insicuro su così tante cose di se stesso che faccio fatica pure a contarle. Però, il fatto che una persona non poi così invincibile ti abbia rimproverata e la consapevolezza che, nonostante tutto, resti ancora così in alto rispetto a te ha fatto crollare il muro di quel piccolo palazzo sicuro che avevi costruito e in cui ti crogiolavi credendo di essere la preferita. Pensavi di risplendere nella sua ombra ma, ora che quell’ombra si è rimpicciolita, ti senti più piccola anche tu, come se avessi sprecato un sacco di tempo inseguendo un ideale che in realtà non esiste.  
La fata fece una pausa. Osservò la mascella di Flampè tremare mentre si massaggiava le guance e i suoi occhi lucidi. Aveva un buon autocontrollo, era evidente che stava cercando di resistere per non esplodere e umiliarsi ancor più di quanto Iris non le stesse già facendo fare. Solo in quel momento si dispiacque per lei, ma serviva pure che qualcuno la strigliasse per bene come, evidentemente, Linlin non aveva mai fatto.  
\- Senti, Flampè, - sospirò, massaggiandosi una tempia con la mano – cercherò di tagliare corto. Io non mi aspetto che una persona come te capisca il significato di onore, di sacrificio e di rispetto. Non credo neanche che tu ti renda conto del fardello che tuo fratello porta sulle spalle da quando era ancora più giovane di te, né penso che ti sia mai trovata per un secondo della tua vita a provare anche solo un decimo del dolore che lui ha provato. E devi ringraziare lui soltanto per questa tua enorme fortuna – disse poi, prima di rivolgersi ai soldati che osservavano la scena pietrificati – Qualcun altro ha qualcosa da ridire sull’operato o sull’aspetto di mio marito?  
Il silenzio tombale del Mirroworld fu la sola risposta che la fata ottenne.  
\- No? Bene! Ed ora tornate a fare il vostro lavoro e andate a soccorrere i feriti all’esterno di questo posto. C’è una città da ricostruire.  
I soldati deglutirono nervosamente ed eseguirono gli ordini, dirigendosi verso Bruleè che li avrebbe aiutati a raggiungere Sweet City.  
\- Quanto a te, Flampè – disse Iris, rivolgendosi a lei per l’ultima volta – Cresci un po’ e impara a tenere la bocca chiusa se tutto ciò che hai da dire è vomitare calunnie su una delle poche persone che si sia mai davvero presa cura di te. E smettila di essere così meschina, egoista e superficiale. Le persone come te mi danno il voltastomaco – concluse la donna, dandole le spalle – Se permetti, mio marito ha bisogno di me.  
Bruleè seguì a bocca spalancata Iris tornare da Katakuri con una mano sul fianco dolorante. Per la prima volta in quindici anni, qualcuno era riuscito a zittire Flampè. Nemmeno le rigide Smoothie o Amande erano mai riuscite a farlo, Flampè avrebbe vissuto più a lungo di Dio stesso pur di avere l’ultima parola. Sempre.  
Non riusciva a dire niente, poté solo continuare a fissarla imbambolata mentre sua sorella minore si rintanava lentamente nella vergogna.  
\- E ricordatevi un’ultima cosa! – esclamò Iris con voce alta e graffiante, richiamando l’attenzione di tutto il Mirroworld – Dite a tutti che Charlotte Katakuri è ancora e sarà sempre la lama piú affilata di questa famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: per l'accostamento dei Charlotte ai pezzi degli scacchi mi sono ispirata al video su YouTube “Big Mom, la Mietitrice di Anime”, pubblicato da OnePiece-It e che consiglio a tutti di vedere. E’ assolutamente geniale.
> 
> Fatta questa doverosa precisazione, può cominciare lo sfogone.  
> Oh. Mio. Dio.  
> Io non riesco a credere di avere sul serio finito di scrivere questo capitolo.  
> E’ la cosa più dinamica che abbia mai scritto in tutta la mia vita e non so, arrivati a questo punto, se mi amiate o vogliate uccidermi per la sua lunghezza e la mole di roba che ci sta buttata dentro x’D Sappiate che accetterò tutti i baci così come tutte le mazzate che vorrete darmi, voglio davvero capire cosa cacchio è venuto fuori!  
> Se doveste trovare qualche errore vi chiedo di perdonarmi, per quanto possa rileggere questa trentina abbondante di pagine qualche cavolata mi scapperà sempre, purtroppo…  
> Inoltre, con tutti gli episodi che ho rivisto per riportare scene e dialoghi se n’è andato il triplo del tempo che ci avrei impiegato normalmente per scrivere!  
> Comunque bando alle ciance, i miei più sinceri complimenti per i superstiti che sono arrivati a leggere fin qui! Non so come ringraziarvi, siete davvero preziosi e siete voi a dare un senso a tutto, grazie di cuore <3  
> A presto, con affetto <3  
> Yumi


	28. XXVIII. L'alba di una nuova era

**_L'alba di una nuova era_ **

Iris sospirò per l’ennesima volta e prese a battere la punta del piede a terra ancora più convulsamente, limitandosi ad osservare la scena inerme.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarvi? Sono in grado di…   
\- No – ribatté secco l’uomo senza nemmeno guardarla, chino su suo marito per esaminare la sua ferita e sorvegliare il modo in cui le infermiere gli cambiavano la fasciatura, pregna di sangue rappreso.  
La fata storse il naso, completamente insoddisfatta per quella risposta così rude: - Ma magari potrei…  
\- Le dico di no.  
\- Però…  
\- Signora Charlotte, - spiegò allora l’austero e anziano medico voltandosi finalmente a guardarla, calandosi gli occhiali sul naso e posando la cartella medica che stringeva tra le mani – l’unico motivo per cui le ho permesso di assistere a questa operazione è che Big Mom mi ha ordinato di farlo nel caso remoto in cui qualcosa fosse andato storto, date le sue straordinarie capacità. Dal momento che l’operazione è stata un successo, il suo unico compito è quello di osservare il modo in cui vanno cambiate le bende, così da poter aiutare suo marito a farlo da solo.  
Non che le sembrasse inutile, ovviamente, ma non riusciva a non sentirsi frustrata all’idea che avrebbe potuto fare molto di più, a maggior ragione sapendo che i fratelli di Katakuri stavano tutti facendo del loro meglio per ricostruire Chateau e dintorni.  
La donna abbassò le spalle sconfortata, comprendendo che non avrebbe messo un dito su Katakuri fino a quando il medico di Linlin fosse rimasto lì.  
\- Anzi, se proprio vuole il mio parere professionale, dovrebbe riposare anche lei. Noto che tutte le sue ferite si sono già rimarginate, ma è pur sempre rimasta coinvolta in un’esplosione. Aver usato le sue abilità su Opera-sama dev’essere stato senz’altro faticoso, come lei stessa mi ha raccontato a suo tempo. Vada a riposare.  
E, in effetti, dopo quasi tre giorni senza chiudere occhio, Iris si sentiva esausta.  
L’imperatrice l’aveva costretta, tempo addietro, a fare un check-up completo dal suo medico personale, al quale lei aveva raccontato anche le sue capacità e il singolare funzionamento del suo metabolismo e del suo corpo. L’uomo l’aveva ascoltata con interesse e aveva preso diligentemente appunti su qualsiasi cosa potesse essere utile. Si poteva quasi dire che conoscesse più lui delle esigenze fisiche della fata che lei stessa, si preoccupava per lei costantemente con sincero interesse - professionale e personale – e, per questo, desiderava farle usare le sue capacità il meno possibile in uno stato di spossatezza come quella in cui si trovava al momento.  
Iris si rassegnò. Non ritenne opportuno ribattere e si accomodò in un angolo, osservando quello che le tre infermiere stavano meticolosamente facendo a suo marito, ancora addormentato sul letto.  
Con tutto il castello distrutto e l’infermeria del terzo piano completamente andata, i soldati scacchi avevano provveduto a montare delle enormi tende mediche da campo - che Katakuri non condivideva con nessuno, ovviamente - nelle quali soccorrere i feriti. Non erano certo all’avanguardia come l’infermeria dello Chateau, ma la bravura del medico aveva permesso comunque un’eccellente riuscita dell’intervento chirurgico per la riparazione del danno agli organi di Katakuri.  
Iris si perse in contemplazione dell’elettrocardiogramma di suo marito, così regolare e ritmico sul monitor accanto a lui da permetterle, finalmente, di rilassare i muscoli tesi e allentare la sua preoccupazione. Stava quasi per cedere alla stanchezza e al sonno quando sentì la cerniera della tenda aprirsi ed una timida voce femminile chiedere il permesso di entrare.  
La fata superò il paravento che separava quella sala operatoria improvvisata dall’ingresso della tenda e il suo sguardo si indurì: - Cosa sei venuta a fare qui, Flampè? – chiese con un filo di voce, tagliente come un rasoio.  
La ragazzina abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò quasi rimpicciolirsi di fronte a lei, stringendo dietro la schiena qualcosa che Iris non riusciva a scorgere.  
Le sembrò strano da vedere, ma solo allora Iris si accorse di un dettaglio non tanto insignificante che faceva sembrare la ragazzina strana ai suoi occhi: Flampè stava _camminando_. Si sarebbe aspettata di vederla tornare a svolazzare come sempre con un nuovo vestito dei suoi e invece eccola lì, che si ripresentava su due piedi alla tenda di suo marito con chissà che intenzioni a fissarla con le gote arrossate, dal basso della sua statura.  
E Iris non si fidava affatto di lei: - Se sei venuta a deridere ancora Katakuri e a sputargli sull’altra guancia sappi che sono pronta a dartele di nuovo di santa ragione. E l’altra volta sono stata gentile!  
\- Vedi di calmarti, o ti verrà un esaurimento nervoso – borbottò Flampè stizzita, ma Iris poté osservare benissimo il rossore sulle sue gote aumentare. Che stesse provando vergogna? Dopo poco, la ragazzina abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e continuò: - Sono… sono solo venuta per… sapere come sta…  
La fata rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo ad osservarla. Era stanca, ma non così tanto da non accorgersi del modo col quale stava tormentando l’oggetto che nascondeva dietro la schiena e del tic nervoso che le faceva strofinare continuamente la punta del piede destro sul pavimento, come a voler distogliere l’attenzione della donna su qualcosa al suolo che fosse più interessante di lei. Flampè era sempre stata eccezionale nel mascherare le proprie insicurezze dietro alla perfezione che trasudava dal suo idolo, Katakuri. Tuttavia, in quel momento, quelle insicurezze la stavano facendo apparire per quella che era davvero, quella che ad Iris parve una ragazza completamente diversa e molto più _piacevole_.  
Sospirò sonoramente e decise di ammorbidirsi un po', il tanto che bastava a non rendere la situazione ancora più pesante di quanto già non fosse di suo. Si scansò di lato e fece cenno alla mora di entrare: - Vieni dentro. Valuterai tu stessa come sta.  
Flampè, a passo incerto, seguì Iris attraverso la tenda e, non appena i piedi del letto dove suo fratello maggiore riposava convalescente comparvero nel suo campo visivo, le sue gambe si fermarono da sole.  
\- Vieni, Flampè – la incitò Iris con voce calma ma estremamente decisa – Hai bisogno di vederlo da sola.  
I piedi della mora non ne volevano sapere proprio di fare un passo avanti. E se Katakuri fosse stato sveglio? Con che faccia gli si sarebbe presentata per chiedergli se stesse bene dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto il giorno prima? Per chiedergli _scusa_ per quanto fosse stata viscida nei suoi confronti? Perché, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Flampè si vergognava profondamente di se stessa. Si vergognava per non aver avuto la forza di resistere all’Haki del Re Conquistatore di suo fratello e di Cappello di Paglia; si vergognava per essersi sempre nascosta dietro qualcun altro senza aver mai avuto il coraggio di essere se stessa, con tutti i rischi che questo avrebbe comportato; si vergognava di essersi resa conto, grazie ad Iris, di aver voluto bene a suo fratello solo per l’idea che aveva di lui, senza nemmeno provare a capire chi fosse davvero e ad apprezzarlo unicamente per questo; si vergognava per essere amata comunque così tanto da lui, pur non meritandolo; e, infine, si vergognava di quegli stupidi, inutili e meschini sondaggi.  
Per cui, Flampè non avrebbe mai voluto farsi vedere da lui. Non così presto, almeno. Non voleva fare altri danni, più di quanti non ne avesse già fatti.  
Persa nei suoi pensieri, sobbalzò un po' quando percepì una mano della donna posarsi tra le sue scapole e sospingerla gentilmente oltre il paravento.  
\- Non preoccuparti. Dorme ancora.  
Gli occhi della ragazzina si spalancarono di più a poco a poco. Come faceva lei a sapere a cosa stesse pensando? Sembrava che la conoscesse da sempre, al contrario suo che non sapeva un accidente di lei, né glien’era mai importato, in realtà.  
Evidentemente, il dono dell’empatia era qualcosa che Iris possedeva fin dalla nascita, compensandone la quasi totale mancanza nella disfunzionale famiglia della mora.  
Respirando profondamente e caricandosi di un coraggio che non credeva di possedere, Flampè decise di camminare fino ad arrestarsi di fronte ai piedi del letto di suo fratello maggiore.  
\- Flampè-sama, lei non può stare qui! – esclamò il medico, parandosi tra lei ed il letto prima che Iris intervenisse: - Per favore, avete finito con lui qui. La ferita è completamente fasciata ed è importante che lei veda Katakuri. La prego di ascoltarmi.  
\- Non è opportuno – obiettò il medico – La ferita è grave e profonda, Katakuri-sama ha bisogno di riposo assoluto e…  
\- Sono stata io a fargli quella ferita – lo interruppe Flampè, ricevendo gli sguardi stupiti e confusi di tutti i presenti. Sorrise amaramente guardando Katakuri, disteso sulla schiena con gli occhi chiusi e una maschera per l’ossigeno adesa a quella bocca per cui lei lo aveva deriso. Era coperto da un lenzuolo fino alla vita e il suo busto era interamente fasciato fino a metà dei pettorali, così come la sua testa e parte delle braccia. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo ridotto in quello stato, non riuscì a non essere pervasa da uno strano tremore che le fece velare gli occhi di lacrime.  
Si voltò verso Iris, che la osservava con volto indecifrabile e le braccia incrociate, e la sua voce sembrò vacillare: - E non è nemmeno la ferita peggiore che gli abbia fatto.  
Il medico spostò lo sguardo dalla fata alla ragazzina, una più incomprensibile dell’altra. Si era rassegnato, dopo tutti quegli anni, al fatto che mai avrebbe compreso i Charlotte. Per quanto avesse impedito loro di fare qualcosa, sapeva che non lo avrebbero mai ascoltato e avrebbero fatto di testa loro comunque, quindi tanto valeva lasciare che quelle due risolvessero da sole le loro incomprensioni. L’atmosfera nella tenda era già abbastanza pesante così com’era, dopotutto. Il medico sospirò, facendo affidamento sul buon senso e sulla risolutezza della fata: - Solo cinque minuti, poi lasciate che riposi – si raccomandò, facendo cenno alle tre infermiere di seguirlo fuori dalla tenda per dar loro l’intimità necessaria.  
Una volta sole, Iris poggiò il bacino alla barra di metallo che circondava il letto, la stessa che la mora stringeva forte tra le dita di una mano, quasi sperando che risucchiasse via tutto quello che aveva sbagliato e le cose terribili che gli aveva detto.  
“Cos’avete da ridere, maledetti!!!” le aveva urlato Katakuri dopo che lei aveva ferito slealmente Cappello di Paglia di nascosto, deconcentrandolo abbastanza da permettere al fratello di ferirlo all’addome. L’aveva guardata con rabbia, delusione e vergogna prima di autoinfliggersi quella ferita col suo tridente, macchiandole il viso di un sangue che all’inizio l’aveva disgustata.  
Si era tolto la sciarpa e lei era scoppiata in lacrime, realizzando quello che Iris aveva già compreso alla perfezione: quanto tempo sprecato nell’inseguimento di un ideale impossibile, quanto tempo passato a nascondersi. Non erano poi così diversi in fondo, lei e il fratello: l’uno si nascondeva dal mondo dietro un indumento, l’altra lo faceva da dietro la sua schiena possente. Erano crollate le difese di entrambi, quel giorno.  
“In uno scontro tra uomini non osare dare supporto non richiesto!!!” le aveva gridato con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, riversandole in faccia tutto il suo smisurato onore “Se volete deridere quell’idiota, allora deridete anche me!!!”.  
Era stato lì che aveva compreso davvero quanto tutto ciò che aveva fatto fosse stato inutile. Lei aveva desiderato per tutto il tempo solo il suo amore, la sua ammirazione. Voleva che le dicesse che era stata brava, perché nessuno le aveva mai detto come fare per esserlo, alla fine. Solo in quel momento si era resa conto di aver sbagliato tutto, completamente. Sembrava essere troppo tardi persino per porre rimedio.  
E così, le erano rimaste solo due cose da poter fare in quel momento: prendere atto della cosa e accettarla con maturità, oppure prendere la via più facile.  
E si sa, gliel’aveva detto persino Iris: lei non era affatto una persona matura…  
“ _Che delusione! Santo cielo, sei coperto di sangue! Che ti è successo? Sei sempre stato un uomo calmo, forte e perfetto! Questo è il fratellone che tutti ammiriamo. Cosa volevi dimostrare, trafiggendoti l’addome? Uno così non può essere il fratellone Katakuri! Sei patetico! Sembri un’anguilla pellicano! Sei una delusione!_ ” gli aveva vomitato in faccia senza riguardo, sputandogli addirittura su una guancia.  
E lui che aveva fatto? Si era semplicemente ripulito il viso e voltato per tornare al suo combattimento senza degnarla di una risposta. Aveva dimostrato ancora una volta quanto, imperfetto com’era, le fosse comunque superiore sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Chissà quanti insulti doveva aver ricevuto nella propria vita per provare una così grande indifferenza… Al solo pensiero le si mozzò il respiro in gola.  
Forse era stato quel gesto a far traboccare definitivamente il vaso della sua rabbia e a spingerla ad ordinare ai suoi uomini di scattargli fotografie, per deriderlo ancora di più: il suo andarsene via ignorandola del tutto, come se non meritasse nemmeno una parola. Allora, accecata dalla delusione per lui e per se stessa, non lo aveva capito. Però, forse, il motivo per cui non le aveva risposto era che non trovava modo per farlo. Forse, dentro di sé pensava davvero che tutte quelle cattiverie fossero la verità, forse pensava di meritarsele per davvero. E Flampè sperò sul serio di sbagliarsi…  
Dio, quanta vergogna stava provando. Avrebbe voluto seppellirsi dieci metri sotto terra, cambiare nome e non farsi vedere a Totto Land mai più, ma così non avrebbe mai potuto implorare il suo perdono. Aveva deciso di smetterla di fare la codarda.  
\- Non sarà così perfetto, ma è pur sempre straordinariamente forte - esordì Iris, rompendo quell’imbarazzante silenzio e sorridendo a Flampè, forse con il primo sorriso sincero, senza sarcasmo – Si riprenderà alla grande, ne sono sicura.  
La mora si sentì scaldare da quelle parole e le sorrise di rimando, ricordandosi di colpo dell’oggetto tra le mani. Fece uno scatto come se il letto le avesse pizzicato una mano e porse repentinamente ad Iris, con un mezzo inchino, una scatola bianca dagli angoli tutti spiegazzati a causa del suo nervosismo: - G-guarda che sono per lui! Guai a te se scopro che ti ci sei ingozzata da sola!  
Iris, confusa da quel cambiamento d’umore improvviso, spalancò le palpebre e aprì la scatola, sorprendendosi ancor più del suo contenuto.  
\- Sono di tanti gusti diversi. Ho preso quelli che so essere i suoi preferiti… - spiegò la ragazzina con occhi bassi, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli per l’imbarazzo.  
La fata non poté che sorridere sinceramente per tanta premura. Richiuse la scatola di donuts e la ripose sul piccolo mobile accanto al letto: - Sono sicura che li apprezzerà tantissimo, Flampè. E’ stato un pensiero carino da parte tua, ti ringrazio.   
La ragazzina accennò un timido sorriso, mettendo da parte, almeno per il momento, il tono stizzito e odioso col quale era solita rivolgersi a lei. Non era poi così fastidiosa Iris, in fondo. Né così pessima. Se solo avesse passato più tempo a parlare con lei – a parlare _davvero_ con tutti – magari se ne sarebbe accorta prima.  
Però, prima, lei era una persona diversa da quella che sentiva di star diventando. Voleva essere migliore di com’era sempre stata.  
Durante i successivi minuti di silenzio, Flampè rimase in contemplazione del viso di Katakuri, quasi sperando che riuscisse a comunicarle qualcosa: - Iris? – la chiamò poco dopo, senza smettere di torturarsi le mani.  
\- Dimmi, Flampè.  
\- Tu… - iniziò, non sapendo esattamente che parole usare – Tu credi che lui… potrebbe mai… ecco…  
Prima ancora che lei formulasse per intero la domanda, la donna comprese già dove volesse arrivare. Era diventata piuttosto brava nel comprendere i sentimenti delle persone. Magari era la sua forma di Kenbunshoku Haki che si stava evolvendo.  
\- Sì, Flampè – rispose per risparmiare alla più giovane quella grande fatica, sorridendole quando questa la guardò sconvolta, come se le avesse appena letto nella testa – Quando imparerai a conoscere davvero Kata ti renderai conto di quanto sia compassionevole. Non porta rancore verso le persone a cui vuole bene. Tu sei pur sempre la sua sorellina.  
Gli occhi della ragazzina si illuminarono. Il suo petto si alleggerì, come se Iris fosse riuscita a togliere un peso troppo grande per lei. E così, Katakuri le avrebbe perdonato tutto quello che aveva fatto.  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che sentiva di dover chiedere scusa. Non sapeva di preciso come si facesse, raramente nella sua famiglia era usata quella parola. Era una delle parole proibite, seconda solo a “padre”.  
\- Mi dispiace davvero, Iris. Per tutto.  
La fata ridacchiò. Come se avesse bisogno di chiederle scusa. Non la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non aveva assolutamente nulla contro di lei, né si era mai offesa per i suoi comportamenti immaturi. Quanto stava facendo valeva già cento volte di più di qualunque parola mortificata. Le si avvicinò piano e le posò una mano sui capelli, chinando appena il busto: - Non hai di che scusarti con me, sciocchina. E’ su di lui che devi fare colpo – le disse con un sorriso, facendo un cenno col mento in direzione di suo marito - E sono certa che saprai come fare.  
E, il come fare, credeva di saperlo anche lei.  
C’erano tante cose in cui era brava, alla fine. Era ministro di Rokumitsu nonostante la sua giovane età, era un’ufficiale di Mama e il capitano delle sue forze speciali. Decise che non avrebbe più nascosto le sue insicurezze dietro nessuno, ma le avrebbe affrontate. Si sarebbe fatta notare da Mama per la sua bravura e abilità, non più usando Katakuri come mero tramite. E lo avrebbe reso fiero di lei semplicemente per quella che era, gli avrebbe dato tutto il supporto di cui avrebbe potuto necessitare.  
Aveva sempre sognato di diventare qualcuno, ma decise che lo avrebbe fatto con le sue forze, con tutti i suoi pregi e tutti i suoi difetti. Se il mondo era davvero un posto dove mangi o vieni mangiato, quanto meno aveva la certezza che la sua famiglia non l’avrebbe mai lasciata sola. Così come lei non avrebbe più fatto sentire soli loro. Non avrebbe fatto soffrire più nessuno.  
“Da oggi, guarderò tutti dritto negli occhi. Da oggi, ascolterò attentamente tutte le voci. Da oggi, sarò un brava sorellina.” [1]  
E se era stata in grado di comprendere tutto questo, il merito era di Iris che aveva avuto la forza di prenderla a sberle e sbatterle la realtà in faccia.  
“Ti ringrazio”, pensò guardandola negli occhi, ma era comunque abbastanza sicura che lei questo lo sapesse già.  
\- Ahh, adesso basta! Lasciami i capelli, non sono mica una poppante! – borbottò lamentosamente Flampè scrollandosi la mano della fata dalla testa, abbozzando un broncio palesemente vanificato dal rossore del suo viso – E non chiamarmi mai più sciocchina o te la vedrai con me!  
Iris scoppiò a ridere per quell’ennesimo cambiamento d’umore. Flampè sapeva essere anche divertente, davvero divertente. Il suo comportamento le ricordava un po' quello di Gray.  
Gray… Chissà come stava, il suo piccolo allievo. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa e assicurarsi che si fosse ripreso del tutto. Gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornata presto, prima che le cose si complicassero. Chissà se si era preoccupato per lei…  
\- Sarà meglio che vada adesso – disse Flampè, riportando l’attenzione della fata in quella tenda - Gli altri avranno bisogno di una mano, c’è molto da fare – suggerì, allontanandosi verso l’uscita prima di lanciare a Katakuri un’ultima occhiata – Riprenditi, fratellone – gli disse con un ampio sorriso, lasciando la tenda con una leggerezza d’animo che forse non aveva mai avuto prima.  
La fata la vide uscire e ridacchiò sommessamente. Sarebbe cresciuta bene, ne era sicura. Si voltò verso suo marito non appena Flampè li ebbe lasciati soli, un lieve fruscio aveva stuzzicato i suoi sensi da cacciatrice: - Buongiorno, bel fustacchione.  
Pur mantenendo i suoi occhi chiusi, le labbra di Katakuri si incurvarono in un sorriso.  
\- Da quanto tempo sei lì sveglio ad ascoltare? – domandò Iris, facendoglisi più vicina e chinandosi sul letto per portare il viso vicino a quello di lui.  
\- All’incirca da quando hai minacciato di picchiare mia sorella. Voi donne sapete essere così rumorose, alle volte… - rispose lui con voce debole e spenta.  
Iris non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso prima di sporgersi per abbassargli la maschera dell’ossigeno e dargli un bacio a fior di labbra: - Qualcuno doveva pur darle una lezione. Doveva smetterla di essere così… stronza.  
L’uomo ridacchiò un po', levandosi completamente la maschera e attirando la donna con un braccio per averla ancora più vicina: - Ah, questi bambini… - sospirò - Non vorrei mai essere nei panni dei nostri figli allora, semmai ne avessimo – le sussurrò sulle labbra, baciandole la fronte.  
\- Però la ramanzina pare abbia funzionato, sai. E’ passata da qui a chiederti scusa, a modo suo – disse la donna, accarezzandogli quei pochi capelli che fuoriuscivano dalla fasciatura sulla testa – Ti ha addirittura portato una scatola di donuts che sembrano deliziosi! Non trovi sia stato un pensiero adorabile?  
Katakuri si beò della vista del suo sorriso così luminoso, che da solo bastava a levargli di dosso tutta la paura di quello che sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi e il timore della reazione di Mama e della sua famiglia.  
\- Come ti senti, mochi?  
Katakuri la lasciò andare e fece qualche leggero movimento con le gambe e con le braccia, dopodichè passò a stiracchiare i muscoli del collo, ma nessuno di essi gli provocò il ben che minimo dolore: - Stranamente… bene. Prima che mi addormentassi mi faceva male tutto, com’è possibile?  
\- Ci credo! Hai dormito per un giorno intero e sei strafatto di morfina. Ti hanno iniettato una dose da cavallo – spiegò la donna, picchiettando col polpastrello il piccolo display collegato alla flebo di anestetico che fluiva nel suo braccio.  
\- Capisco. Non mi era mai capitato prima di averne bisogno. Fondamentalmente, nessuno mi aveva mai colpito prima d’ora.  
\- Già. E’ la prima volta che succedono un sacco di cose, a quanto pare – osservò lei, sedendosi al lato del letto accanto al fianco integro e accarezzandogli dolcemente un braccio – Sembra che sia la fine di un’era, questa – aggiunse con un sorriso curioso.  
“La fine di un’era…” pensò lui. Quale era? L’era di “Charlotte Katakuri, l’essere perfetto”? L’era in cui tutti, persino i suoi fratelli, lo temevano e rispettavano solo per la sua nomea e la sua forza? Si chiese se gli avrebbero ancora voluto bene, i suoi fratelli, ora che la verità era venuta a galla. Non contavano Bruleè, Compote, Peros, i suoi gemelli… Flampè era stata l’esempio lampante di cosa sarebbe stata la sua vita dal momento in cui aveva deciso di togliersi la sciarpa, durante il combattimento con Mugiwara. Ma aveva passato quasi tutta la sua esistenza a nascondersi persino dalla sua famiglia ed era così stanco di farlo, almeno con loro. Non si pentiva di quel gesto, tuttavia non credeva di essere pronto ad affrontare da solo tutto quello che sarebbe scaturito da ciò. La sua immensa forza non era poi così infinita, anche se aveva talmente rinunciato all’idea di essere pur sempre un uomo da aver paura di ritrovarsi ad essere tale tutto ad un tratto, davanti agli occhi delle persone che amava.  
Solo lui poteva sapere quanto, dentro di sé, stesse tremando di paura per un futuro che non era in grado di vedere con sufficiente anticipo.  
Ad un tratto, percependo quella paura, la calda mano della donna che amava si posò sulla sua guancia e la accarezzò. Almeno, lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.  
Circondò la vita di Iris con le braccia e la avvicinò al proprio viso, nascondendolo nel suo grembo e chiudendo gli occhi. Si lasciò coccolare da lei perché sentiva che era ciò di cui aveva più bisogno. Sperò che le carezze sulla nuca gli facessero dimenticare tutto, ma non furono sufficienti.  
La fata, dal canto suo, sapeva benissimo cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, ma decise di aspettare che fosse lui a parlargliene. Era reduce da una lotta psicologicamente molto pesante per lui, che gli aveva aperto dentro lacerazioni ben più importanti di quelle fisiche. Era bene che si sentisse lui pronto ad affrontarle.  
\- Ti ho delusa, Iris – disse lui sommessamente, stringendosi forte a lei con le braccia che gli tremavano – Ho detto che non mi sarei mai fatto sconfiggere e invece eccoci qui. Niente è andato come avrebbe dovuto. Ho fallito.  
La fata smise di accarezzargli la testa e cercò di sollevarla da sopra le proprie cosce, così da poterlo guardare meglio negli occhi. Si chinò poi sulle sue labbra sperando che tutto l’amore che provava per lui attraversasse quel bacio come una scarica elettrica: - Dovrei essere delusa per un tuo fallimento? – gli chiese in un sussurro – Pensi che valga così poco la stima che provo per te?  
E Katakuri non sapeva davvero come rispondere. Si risollevò e poggiò la testa sul cuscino, liberandosi di un profondo sospiro: - E’ così che va da queste parti. Quello che è successo con Flampè è la prova evidente di quello che succederà con tutti gli altri. Mia madre, i miei fratelli minori… - fece una pausa, ed Iris poté giurare di aver sentito la sua voce tentennare per un istante al pensiero dei suoi fratelli - E’ sempre stato così. Il fatto che io fossi imbattuto era l’unica certezza a cui questa famiglia si potesse aggrappare, e io sono riuscito a distruggere anche quella.  
La fata storse le labbra per il disappunto.  
“Così grande e grosso, eppure così insicuro e fragile”.  
Suo marito non era tanto preoccupato dell’essere stato sconfitto, bensì del fatto che la sua stessa famiglia potesse ostracizzarlo per questo, per il suo aspetto e per il fatto di non essere il superuomo perfetto di cui erano convinti. Lo avrebbe volentieri preso a schiaffi per l’assurdità di quello che stava dicendo, se solo non fosse ridotto ad uno straccio pieno di lividi.  
\- Kata, ci sono sempre fiori per coloro che hanno occhi per vederli [2]. E tu vivi in un giardino _pieno_ di fiori.  
\- E questo cosa vorrebbe significare? – chiese lui, alzando un sopracciglio. Il suo parlare per metafore gli era incomprensibile, spesso e volentieri. E lui detestava non capire qualcosa, fin da quando era piccolo.  
Iris lanciò un’occhiata al cielo, sconsolata. Possibile che, dopo tutto quel tempo, ancora dovesse imparare a capire _davvero_ la sua famiglia?  
\- Lo capirai da solo. Non credo di essere io a dovertelo dire – sospirò la fata, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandolo con un sopracciglio aggrottato – Santo cielo, Kata, tu davvero pensi che la tua sia stata una sconfitta?  
L’uomo non capì. Non capì sul serio dove volesse arrivare: - Cosa intendi?  
\- Bruleè mi ha raccontato tutto. Per filo e per segno.  
  
_Nel momento in cui Bruleè gli parlò, ebbe come l’impressione di starsi risvegliando lentamente da un lungo sonno._  
 _Avrebbe dovuto essere fulminato dall’idea di rialzarsi immediatamente da terra: qualcuno lo aveva sorpreso sdraiato al suolo, sconfitto. In altre circostanze se ne sarebbe preoccupato, in quella no._  
 _Quando la donna gli tolse il fedora che Luffy gli aveva lasciato a coprirgli la bocca, Katakuri riaprì gli occhi definitivamente._  
 _\- Non avrei mai voluto vederti così, sdraiato sulla schiena, sconfitto – disse lei, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e aprendo una valigetta di primo soccorso per tirarne fuori garze e panni sterili._  
 _Il Comandante credette ciecamente ad ogni sua parola. A lei non importava della sua immagine inscalfibile e immacolata, non importava della sconfitta, anche se a Cappello di Paglia aveva dato l’impressione contraria: con lui, aveva idolatrato Katakuri sopraelevandolo ad essere perfetto, stoico, imbattibile e calmo. L’aveva fatto solo perché sapeva quanto per lui quell’immagine fosse importante, forse era l’unica cosa che riusciva a tranquillizzarlo e a dargli l’impressione di avere il mondo sotto controllo. Bruleè avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per dare al suo adorato fratello maggiore la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno, era il minimo che potesse fare per alleggerire quel fardello da mille tonnellate che gravava sulla sua schiena costantemente. Però mai, mai nella vita avrebbe creduto di rivivere la stessa scena di tanti anni prima al contrario, di essere lei a curare le sue ferite, come aveva fatto lui._  
 _Le sembrò che lo stato in cui era ridotto avesse vanificato tutti i suoi sforzi. E quelli di Katakuri._  
 _\- Bruleè… - chiamò l’uomo debolmente, il dolore al fianco cominciava a farsi sentire dal momento che la botta di adrenalina nel suo corpo si stava affievolendo._  
 _\- Perché ti sei rialzato di proposito e sei caduto sulla schiena? – gli chiese a bruciapelo. Anche lei sapeva non farsi scrupoli quando la situazione lo richiedeva, dopotutto: - Eri caduto sullo stomaco, all’inizio._  
 _Bella, bellissima domanda._  
 _\- Già – rispose, mentre sua sorella gli sistemava un asciugamano sotto la nuca per farlo stare più comodo – Mi domando perché…_  
 _Forse, semplicemente perché era giusto così._  
 _Monkey D. Luffy non avrebbe mai vinto quello scontro se non fosse stato… beh, quello che era._  
 _“Qualsiasi cosa tu possa fare, io posso farla meglio” gli aveva detto Katakuri durante il loro combattimento: qualsiasi tecnica il ragazzino usasse, lui sapeva copiarla e usarla meglio; per due secondi che riusciva a vedere nel futuro, lui poteva vederne dieci; per ogni pugno dato, lui ricambiava con altri cento._  
 _C’era solo una cosa in cui gli era superiore, la cosa per cui quel moccioso aveva meritato di vincere: quella devastante sincerità associata ad una smisurata forza d’animo che lo aveva fatto impallidire, facendogli addirittura ammettere di non considerarlo affatto inferiore a lui. Era addirittura stato usato dal ragazzo per migliorare il suo Haki, gli veniva quasi da sorridere al pensiero di tanta sfrontatezza e irriverenza._  
 _Magari aveva aiutato Cappello di Paglia a vincere, ma non si pentiva affatto di quella scelta. Appurato che non aveva intenzione di nuocere alla sua famiglia, Katakuri aveva deciso da un certo momento in poi che sarebbe stato proprio Luffy a vincere la partita a scacchi. Aveva fatto scacco matto al re già dall’inizio, era solo questione di tempo prima che i pezzi dell’imperatrice ne prendessero atto, lui stesso compreso._  
 _E quella sincerità avrebbe davvero tanto desiderato avercela anche lui stesso. Solo allora, magari, sarebbe stato capace di sconfiggerlo. In tutti i sensi._  
 _\- Bruleè… - continuò, mentre lei gli asciugava con cura il sangue dal braccio tatuato – Dicono che la mia schiena non abbia toccato il suolo dal giorno della mia nascita… questo non è vero._  
 _La donna addolcì lo sguardo in un tenero sorriso, delicato come una carezza: - Sì, lo so. Ti ho guardato attraverso lo specchio._  
 _Katakuri ebbe un sobbalzo e sentì lo stomaco in subbuglio. Le sue guance si colorarono fino a raggiungere la stessa tonalità delle pareti purpuree del Mirroworld e il suo cuore prese a saltellargli nel petto come a voler uscire. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo da Bruleè, lei sapeva cose che persino lui stesso faticava a riconoscere, alle volte._  
 _\- Hai finto di essere una sorta di uomo perfetto con cui nessuno avrebbe mai voluto fare i conti… Per noi – gli disse, continuando a strofinargli dolcemente le sue ferite._  
 _Che grande idea che era stata, quella di indossare la sciarpa. Aveva promesso di non abbassare la guardia mai più, di non avere punti ciechi, aveva promesso che avrebbe insegnato a tutti cosa fosse la paura, quella vera e pura, in modo che nessuno avrebbe più nemmeno respirato nella loro direzione._  
 _Forse, però, non era stata altrettanto grande l’idea di nascondersi persino dalle persone per cui stava facendo tutto quel titanico sacrificio: il suo cuore, incredibilmente fragile sotto certi punti di vista, non avrebbe mai sopportato da loro lo stesso trattamento che il mondo esterno gli riservava. Lui amava la sua famiglia e non poteva farci niente, ma se il loro amore fosse condizionato dal suo aspetto non poteva far niente ugualmente. Quindi tanto valeva evitare di soffrire e nascondersi anche da loro, senza nemmeno ponderare l’eventualità che un giorno del genere potesse arrivare._  
 _Grande, grandissima idea del cazzo…_  
 _\- Bruleè… come sta Cappello di Paglia?_  
 _Chiunque si sarebbe meravigliato di una domanda del genere, ma in verità lei non lo era affatto: - Non ho dubbi che penserai “bene” quando te l’avrò detto – asserì con fare piuttosto stizzito, tamponandogli le ferite sulla testa._  
 _\- Puoi vedere anche tu nel futuro, quindi?_  
 _Bruleè sogghignò. Le faceva piacere il fatto che avesse ancora quel pizzico di sagace sarcasmo: - E’ uscito dal nostro territorio. Non lo perdonerò mai per tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare!_  
 _E mentre la donna digrignava i denti dalla rabbia, comprendendo per la prima volta cosa avesse provato suo fratello a trovarla ferita e sanguinante, Katakuri sorrise debolmente, lieto dal profondo del suo cuore per il fatto che quei mocciosi fossero riusciti ad avere salva la pellaccia, prima di crollare di nuovo in un sonno profondo._  
  
Ancora una volta, il sorriso comparve sul volto di Katakuri a quel ricordo. Buttò un’occhiata al fedora di Cappello di Paglia, appoggiato sulla sedia accanto al letto al di sopra dei suoi vestiti piegati. Lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani.  
\- Hai avuto il coraggio di essere te stesso e mostrarti agli occhi del mondo per la prima volta, senza provare vergogna. Sei riuscito a liberarti di quella morbida catena che porti attorno alla gola e che vincola tutto l’amore che gli altri possono essere in grado di darti – osservò Iris con un sorrisetto furbo, accavallando le gambe e ammiccando in direzione della sciarpa dell’uomo, posata sullo schienale della sedia.  
Katakuri abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sul cappello nero e bianco, ripensando a quell’odore di libertà che Mugiwara sprigionava ad ogni sua azione, a quel profumo che lo aveva inebriato fino a fargli sacrificare parte della sua integrità, fisica e non. Pensò al fatto che sarebbe voluto diventare una persona diversa per il loro prossimo incontro, perché era sicuro che ci sarebbe stato, prima o poi. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per far suo quel senso di libertà e, col tempo, ci sarebbe riuscito. Era stancante passare una vita in catene, per quanto soffici esse fossero.  
\- Per cui, amore mio – continuò la donna in un caldo sussurro, sollevandogli il mento per costringerlo a guardarla e avvicinando i loro visi – Io sono _fiera_ di te, sono orgogliosa di quello che hai fatto e sono solo felice che tu sia vivo.  
Il Comandante passò una mano tra i suoi capelli fino ad accarezzarle lo scalpo, ammirò per secondi che sembrarono ore il suo viso, ogni piccola imperfezione della sua pelle e i suoi occhi luminosi, prima di attirare il suo volto verso le proprie labbra per stamparvi un casto bacio.  
E il suo profumo, Dio, ecco l’altro profumo di libertà che riempiva la sua vita, aveva solo una fragranza un po' diversa: quella di Monkey D. Luffy richiamava l’immensità del mare, avventure indomite e posti da scoprire; quello di sua moglie era calore, spontaneità sincera e affetto, gli riportava alla mente la sensazione che provava a rimettere piede in casa dopo un lunghissimo e stancante viaggio. Luffy era l’oceano senza fine, Iris era il faro in un porto sicuro.  
– Non ti libererai di me così facilmente, mio piccolo donut – le disse allora, anche se sapeva che, con lei, le parole erano superflue. A lei bastava uno sguardo per capire.  
La ragazza sorrise, posando il capo sui suoi pettorali e massaggiandogli l’addome con movimenti leggeri della mano: – Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un ragazzino che potrebbe essere tuo figlio sarebbe stato l’unico capace di farti togliere volontariamente la sciarpa? Potrei ingelosirmi davvero tanto per una cosa del genere, sai? – lo provocò, riuscendo a strappargli un ghigno molto simile ad una risata.  
Katakuri chiuse gli occhi, senza mai smettere di stringerla. Adorava sentire il suo lieve peso su di sé, sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione in eterno se avesse potuto.  
La mano della donna, invece, levitò sul suo addome fasciato fino a raggiungere il fianco ferito, dove decise di posarsi delicatamente. Si morse un labbro quando sentì suo marito sobbalzare appena per quel tocco e si chiese come diavolo avesse fatto a continuare per ore un combattimento come quello con una ferita del genere.  
\- Dammi solo un po' di tempo per riprendermi. Ti prometto che curerò questa ferita – asserì decisa, ma suo marito le strinse delicatamente il polso per spostarle la mano dal proprio fianco.  
\- So che lo faresti, so che faresti un lavoro eccezionale. Ma non te lo permetterò.  
Iris serrò le palpebre per la sorpresa e si sollevò di scatto dal busto di Katakuri, fissando incredula il suo viso che, al contrario, sorrideva con sicurezza: - Ma… Katakuri, ci metterà una vita quella ferita a guarire.  
\- Lo so.  
\- E sarà doloroso, dovrai stare a riposo e non potrai fare il tuo lavoro.  
\- So anche questo.  
Iris era sempre più confusa. Chi mai, avendo un’opportunità del genere, non l’avrebbe sfruttata?: - Io davvero non credo che…  
\- Tesoro, guardami – le disse allora il Comandante, prendendole il viso tra le mani – Io guarirò esattamente quando dovrò guarire. Così come farà lui.  
A quelle parole, la donna spalanco le palpebre e tacque, comprendendo ogni cosa.  
\- Permetterti di curarmi significherebbe imbrogliare, Iris – continuò Katakuri, quasi scandendo ogni parola – Che senso avrebbe avuto fare tutto questo, altrimenti? Il senso di questa ferita è stato _alzarmi_ al suo stesso livello, non il contrario. E se Cappello di Paglia ci metterà una vita a guarire dalla sua, anche io dovrò fare lo stesso. E’ stato un combattimento ad armi pari, il nostro. E non è ancora finito, non finirà mai.  
La fata lo fissò per alcuni secondi senza proferire parola. Per la verità, comprendeva perfettamente quanto lui cercasse di dire. In Mugiwara non aveva trovato un nemico, bensì una fonte di ispirazione; Mugiwara era quello che lui non era ma che voleva e poteva diventare; Mugiwara era la libertà che cercava da tutta la vita.  
Quella ferita sanguinante era un atto di rispetto, come quello che Luffy aveva compiuto nei suoi confronti mettendogli quel fedora sulla bocca, dopo che aveva perso i sensi. Iris comprendeva alla perfezione il codice morale di suo marito perché condividevano la stessa concezione di cosa fosse il rispetto.  
Per cui, la fata sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno: - Poi dite che sono le donne ad essere tutte strane.  
La risata di Katakuri fu ben presto coperta dal sonoro brontolio del suo stomaco, tale da portarlo a massaggiarsi la pancia per la fame. Chissà quante ore erano passate dalla sua merienda…  
I suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia al ricordo dei donuts portati da Flampè. Allungò un braccio per prendere la scatola bianca sul comodino, ma sua moglie la allontanò un attimo prima che potesse afferrarla.  
\- Ehi, frena, supereroe. Il dottore ha detto che devi mangiare cibi liquidi per almeno due settimane! – lo redarguì la donna con una mano sul fianco, fissandolo severa.  
Gli venne inevitabilmente da sorridere a vederla così, gli ricordava Compote quando da piccolo lo sgridava perché mangiava troppi dolci e poche verdure: - Conosco bene il mio corpo, Iris, posso mangiare quei donuts.  
\- Il medico lo conosce cento volte meglio. Non avrai questi donuts, mochi.  
Il Comandante cominciò ad irritarsi appena: croce e delizia per aver sposato una donna così testarda come sua moglie: - Per la miseria! Sono perfettamente in grado di gestire cibi solidi. Dammi quei donuts, ti dico! – ordinò, allungando un braccio col mochi per avvolgerle la vita e riportarla vicino a sé.  
\- Senti un po', hai voluto guarire con i vostri tempi umani, quindi accettane anche le conseguenze _peggiori_ – ribatté lei, non senza sottolineare un’abbondante dose di ironia che gli fece rimpiangere il voto appena fatto - Sono io la tua infermiera adesso, quindi taci e smettila di fare il bambino capriccioso!  
A quel punto, lo sguardo dell’uomo cambiò e si accese di una luce che Iris riconosceva bene, ma che riuscì comunque a sorprenderla. Il mochi che avvolgeva la vita della fata si dileguò per lasciar posto nuovamente al braccio di Katakuri, il quale la strinse e attirò sul suo corpo. Una sua mano scivolò a stringerle una natica, mentre con l’altra le bloccava il polso che reggeva la confezione di dolci: - Non sapevo ti piacessero i giochi di ruolo, tesoro… - sussurrò sulle sue labbra con una voce calda e baritonale, così profonda da essere in grado di accenderla senza alcuna difficoltà.  
La donna si chiese dove la trovasse la forza per avere voglia di fare sesso, a maggior ragione su un letto di ospedale e con uno squarcio nel fianco: - Non vorrei farti stancare troppo, Kata – mormorò con un finto tono afflitto, tracciando con la punta delle dita il profilo delle sue labbra fino alle zanne.  
\- Oh… Sottovaluti la mia resistenza dopo tutto questo tempo, fatina?  
Il suo sguardo penetrante, con gli occhi cremisi accesi dalla passione e le labbra leggermente dischiuse, il suo solido corpo caldo e quel tono di voce sarebbero stati ingredienti più che sufficienti a convincerla a spogliarsi per lui e mandare tutto al diavolo. Le sue dita scivolarono dalle sue labbra fino a percorrergli il petto e l’addome, scendendo sulla fossa iliaca. Katakuri, incurante delle ferite e della stanchezza, percepì all’istante il suo membro risvegliarsi timidamente sotto quel tocco seducente. Tuttavia, Iris conosceva molto bene suo marito.  
Lui e i suoi giochetti sporchi da bambinone affamato: - Non sono nata ieri, Kata. Non riuscirai a comprarmi col sesso, a maggior ragione in queste condizioni – sibilò al suo orecchio con un sadico ghigno, e lui sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad ottenere nulla da lei se lei non fosse stata dello stesso avviso.  
\- Certo che non vi si può lasciare soli nemmeno dopo che mezza Sweet City è stata distrutta! – esclamò a quel punto una voce apparentemente dal nulla, facendo sobbalzare persino Katakuri che aveva la guardia abbassata e il Kenbunshoku Haki significativamente indebolito.  
Iris si alzò di scatto dal petto di suo marito e si risistemò il mantello, voltandosi repentinamente in direzione di chi aveva parlato.  
Il rosso, grazie alla sua Percezione, non impiegò molto ad individuare la presenza di suo fratello Cracker all’entrata con tutta la sua innumerevole sfilza di fratelli al seguito. Il suo primo istinto, dettato dall’alto dei trentotto anni passati con una sciarpa a coprirgli la bocca, fu quello di allungare un braccio per recuperare quel prezioso scudo difensivo che lo proteggeva dal mondo intero, ma sua moglie gli bloccò il polso con entrambe le mani. Quando l’ebbe guardata negli occhi, Katakuri poté scorgere sul suo viso un sorriso rassicurante, caratterizzato da un angolo della bocca più sollevato rispetto all’altro che lo rendeva al contempo misterioso, come se la donna fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva.  
“Al diavolo”, pensò. Aveva il fianco aperto per un motivo, alla fine. Decise di fidarsi.  
\- Ma perché devi sempre fare l’imbecille anche in momenti come questo!!! – sbraitò Galette, incurante delle lamentele del fratello maggiore su quanto fosse acida e noiosa – Non ti prendo a schiaffi solo perché sembri una mummia!  
Attraverso il paravento traslucido, il Comandante osservò i suoi fratelli avanzare attraverso la tenda per raggiungerlo e, per tutto il tempo, il suo cuore non smise un attimo di galoppare all’impazzata per il terrore di non essere pronto a farsi vedere da loro. Non resistette ad utilizzare l’Haki per scoprire in anticipo cosa gli avrebbero detto ma, debole com’era, non riuscì a scorgere che un paio di secondi nel futuro.  
Anche così, però, non riuscì a credere al proprio occhio della mente.  
Delle risate infantili riempirono la tenda e i due coniugi scorsero le sagome dei più piccoli dei Charlotte fare irruzione, correre facendo slalom tra i maggiori e superarli fino a raggiungere Katakuri, allucinato e sconvolto nel suo letto.  
Iris sgranò gli occhi, ma riuscì malamente a trattenere le risate nell’osservare la mascella di suo marito che per poco non toccava terra per lo stupore.  
\- Fratellone! Ti sei svegliato! – esclamò Wafers saltellando verso di lui e poggiando entrambe le mani sul bordo del letto, seguita da quel piccolo teppistello di Anglais: - Avevamo paura che non ti svegliassi mai più!  
\- Ma che dici, tonto! – lo rimproverò Wiro, incurvando il lungo collo su di lui con le braccia conserte – Era ovvio che si sarebbe svegliato, lui è fortissimo!  
\- Fratellone, ti fa molto male la ferita? Quando tornerai ad essere quello di sempre? – chiesero in coro Dolce e Drageè, sospesi su di lui e appesi ai loro palloncini.  
\- Fratellone!!! – lo chiamò Anana. Abbandonò il suo fedele peluche sul pavimento e balzò velocemente sul letto, atterrando comodamente sulla pancia del fratello maggiore ed esaminando il suo viso con attenzione quasi maniacale. Katakuri produsse un gemito di dolore per l’irruenza dei movimenti della più piccola e per poco non sputò un'imprecazione insieme a tutta l’aria che aveva in corpo, pur cercando di non darlo a vedere per non farla preoccupare.  
Broyè sbiancò come se avesse perso anni di vita alla vista di quella scena e intervenne subito a sollevare la sorellina dal corpo di Katakuri, visibilmente più pallido e sofferente: - Anana!!! Stai crescendo ormai, non devi più saltare così sul petto delle persone!  
Quello che colpì di più Katakuri non furono i movimenti maldestri della sorellina, o il fatto che i suoi fratelli più piccoli lo avessero circondato e lo stessero fissando con quello sguardo smaliziato e curioso tipico dei bambini. Ciò che lo colpì furono i loro visi, o meglio, ciò che era _disegnato_ sui loro visi.  
Non riuscì a dire una parola, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Sollevò una mano, sperando che non tremasse, e la posò sulla guancia di Wafers, lì accanto a lui, strofinando leggermente quel segno rosso che partiva dall’angolo della sua bocca e continuava fino all’orecchio, intramezzato ad intervalli regolari da degli altri piccoli segni rossi perpendicolari. Spostò lo sguardo sugli occhi della bambina, che gli sfoderò il sorriso a trentadue denti più dolce che le avesse mai visto. Era tipica la dolcezza da parte sua, una dei pochi Charlotte che aborriva la violenza.  
Non era possibile che lo avessero fatto. Gli stessi segni erano disegnati sulle guance di Anana, di Wiro, di De-Chat…  
\- Spero che non ti diano fastidio, fratellone Katakuri! – disse Mondèe – Hanno insistito tantissimo per prendere il mio rossetto, hanno detto che volevano somigliare a te. Non arrabbiarti con loro.  
Arrabbiarsi lui? Come avrebbe mai potuto arrabbiarsi per quel rastrello che De-Chat stringeva a mo’ di tridente, o per il disegno del suo viso abbozzato sui palloncini dei gemelli, i cui scarsi dettagli lasciavano molto all’immaginazione? E, soprattutto, come avrebbe mai potuto essere arrabbiato per il fatto che avessero voluto condividere i segni delle sue cicatrici?  
Era il gesto di affetto più profondo che gli avessero mai dimostrato: - Va bene così – disse, continuando a guardare Wafers negli occhi e sorridendole a sua volta – Va benissimo così.  
\- Su, non stategli così attaccati, ha bisogno anche di respirare! Il dottore avrebbe vietato a tutti di venire qui, in realtà… - disse Joconde, cercando di allontanarli con scarsi risultati.  
\- A quanto pare nessuno ascolta cosa dica quel povero dottore, _perorin_ …  
\- Tu dovresti, fratellone Peros – ribatté severa Cinnamon, incrociando le braccia e facendo un cenno in direzione del braccio del maggiore dei Charlotte.  
Perospero lanciò un’occhiata impietosita al proprio arto mancante, sostituito da una protesi di caramello semirigido. Sogghignò amaramente al pensiero del suicidio del visone alleato di Cappello di Paglia, che aveva pensato bene di farsi esplodere nel tentativo di portarlo all’altro mondo con lui: - Già… Abbiamo tutti perso qualcosa in questo combattimento, _perorin_. Io, tu, fratellone, - ammise, guardando Katakuri dritto negli occhi – Mama…  
Mama… Chissà quanto si sarebbe arrabbiata con lui, Mama. Avrebbe incolpato lui della fuga dei Mugiwara? Lo avrebbe degradato per questo, com’era successo a Snack dopo la sua sconfitta contro Urouge? Chi poteva saperlo, in quel momento non gli importava nemmeno poi così tanto. Preferiva concentrarsi su quel tepore che sentiva espandersi nel petto ad ogni loro parola.  
\- Ha appena letto sul giornale l’articolo di quella carogna di Morgans su tutta la vicenda – spiegò Daifuku, riflettendo sulla situazione – Avrei giurato che si sarebbe inferocita per il fatto che lui abbia declamato al mondo intero la nostra sconfitta, invece si è limitata a giurare vendetta contro di lui.  
\- Affrontiamo un problema per volta, adesso – lo interruppe Smoothie, rivolgendosi poi a Katakuri - Come ti senti, fratellone?  
L’attenzione di tutti fu incentrata su di lui, in attesa della sua risposta.  
\- Mi sento bene. Ho sopportato di peggio.  
Non che non fosse vero, anche se prima di allora nessuno era mai stato in grado di procurargli un tale danno fisico. Tuttavia, cercava di mantenere ancora un minimo di quello stoicismo e di quella perfezione a cui il suo nome era indissolubilmente legato.  
\- Certo, come no – lo sbeffeggiò Cracker con irriverenza, non perdendo occasione di provocarlo nemmeno con un braccio e una gamba ingessati e il corpo fasciato, appoggiato a due stampelle – Di’ la verità, fai tanto lo splendido solo perché c’è tua moglie. Scommetto che in realtà ti fa male pure il buco del cul… Ahi!!!  
\- Piantala!!! – sbraitò ancora Galette dandogli un pugno dritto sulla testa.  
\- Posso parlare in santa pace con mio fratello?! – protestò il secondo Comandante _Sweet_ – Lui almeno avrà le cosce di Iris a farlo riprendere, mentre io mi dovrò sorbire una zitella acida come te!  
La mascella di Galette si abbassò fin quasi a sfiorare il suolo per un istante prima che i suoi denti digrignassero per la rabbia. Afferrò quell’incosciente del fratello per le bende che gli avvolgevano il busto e se lo attirò violentemente contro: - Prova un po’ a ripeterlo, se hai il coraggio!!!  
Fu necessario l’intervento di Citron e Zuccotto per fermare la linguaccia di Cracker e levarlo dalla furia assassina della rossa. Iris scoppiò a ridere per quel piccolo siparietto comico, che ebbe solo l’effetto di far arrossire Katakuri e confondere i più piccoli, i quali spostarono continuamente lo sguardo da Cracker alle gambe di Iris.  
\- Ok, bambini, perché non andate a giocare fuori? – suggerì saggiamente Angel, sospingendo Wiro e Anana per incoraggiarli a lasciare quella tenda, consapevole che le perle di perversione del gemello non si sarebbero di certo limitate a quello.  
\- Che significa, sorellona? – le chiese Normande, seduta sul palmo della mano di De-Chat.  
\- Sei troppo piccola per saperlo – replicò Anglais, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Angel: - Anche tu sei troppo piccolo per saperlo, signorino! Smettetela di pensarci e filate fuori a giocare! – ordinò severa indicando loro l’uscita della tenda, sperando di preservare almeno quel minimo di innocenza che la loro famiglia permetteva, più o meno. Che poi il sapere cosa fanno due persone in una camera da letto fosse comunque meglio di quel che sapevano già su armi, spargimenti di sangue e torture efficaci per estorcere informazioni, era un discorso a parte…  
I bambini obbedirono senza fare troppe storie, limitandosi a borbottare lamentosamente qualche “uffa” e a litigare su chi di loro dovesse impersonare Katakuri e chi il nemico che avrebbe ricevuto _Mogura_ a punzecchiargli le chiappe.  
Il rosso non poté che intenerirsi per la cosa. Forse stava cominciando a capire cosa sua moglie avesse voluto dire prima. Erano disastrati, disfunzionali e spietati, ma c’era anche amore in quella famiglia. A modo loro, ciascuno aveva il proprio modo di esprimerlo e i propri occhi per interpretare quello degli altri. Lui si era sempre ritenuto un buon osservatore, ma le emozioni erano da sempre state una terra ostile e sconosciuta. Non solo quelle altrui, ma persino le proprie. Quello che Iris aveva già capito, probabilmente da sempre, a lui cominciava ad essere chiaro solo in quel momento. Si sentiva un idiota per averlo capito così tardi, se ne vergognava.  
Osservò attentamente ciascuno dei suoi fratelli dritto negli occhi, ma in nessuno di essi lesse disgusto, delusione o derisione. Loro erano lì per lui, avevano mollato tutto quello che stavano facendo senza pensarci ed erano accorsi a vedere se stesse bene, esattamente come avrebbe fatto lui per ciascuno di loro.  
Comprese che tutto quello che aveva fatto nella sua vita fino a quel momento era giusto. Semmai avesse avuto dei rimpianti, in quel momento li aveva esorcizzati del tutto. Erano esattamente quelle le scelte che avrebbe dovuto compiere, era quello l’unico vero scopo della sua vita, ma mai gli era stato così chiaro come allora: avrebbe protetto la sua famiglia a costo della vita e avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderli felici. La ricompensa più grande era quella che stava provando proprio lì, in quel momento: una pura, avvolgente e dolce felicità. E se era vero che era esattamente lì che si sarebbe dovuto trovare in quel momento, allora per nulla al mondo sentiva di essere stato sconfitto.  
Stava ancora osservando Cracker con uno strano sorriso stampato in volto, quel suo pazzo, perverso e divertente fratello, prima di rendersi conto che gli stesse parlando da diversi secondi.  
\- … Eh? Che mi dici, Katakurino?  
Il rosso sbatté le palpebre e scosse la testa riportandola al presente, chiedendosi per quale motivo Iris fosse arrossita così tanto e suo fratello avesse quel sorriso sinistro sulla faccia: - Scusami, devo essermi distratto un attimo.  
Cracker spalancò gli occhi: “Katakuri” e “distratto” erano due parole che non credeva si sarebbero mai potute trovare nella stessa frase. Tuttavia, molte cose pensava non sarebbero mai potute accadere. Scosse la testa e sfoggiò il sorriso più diabolico che potesse fare: - Ho detto: mi auguro per Iris, ma soprattutto per te, che questa non sia _davvero_ la prima volta in cui sei sdraiato di schiena su di un letto…  
Non c’era bisogno che Katakuri usasse l’Haki per capire dove volesse andare a parare quel cretino, così come sapeva che nulla al mondo lo avrebbe fatto star zitto.  
\- Voglio dire, saresti un vero idiota se non facessi mai mettere lei sopra per goderti il bel panorama – continuò Cracker, ammiccando in direzione di Iris che, di tutta risposta, si fece piccola piccola e desiderò ardentemente vaporizzare all’istante.  
Smoothie sollevò gli occhi al cielo e pregò che al rosso non venisse in mente di tirargli un pugno. Era già abbastanza malridotto così com’era: - Certo che, per essere uno che teme il dolore fisico, ne hai di tendenze autolesionistiche.  
Katakuri non resistette.  
Aveva passato tutta la vita preoccupato che qualcuno potesse beccarlo sdraiato a mangiare i suoi donuts, in quel modo infantile e goliardico di cui non poteva fare a meno. Chiudeva sempre a chiave la porta e tirava le tende quando dormiva o quando faceva l’amore con Iris. Il pensiero che lo potessero vedere disteso sulla schiena alla mercè di sua moglie lo irritava anche più dell’essere sorpreso completamente nudo nel pieno di un amplesso. E in quel momento, quarantotto anni di timori e ansia erano appena stati mandati completamente a puttane da una stupida battuta a sfondo sessuale di quell’imbecille di suo fratello. Katakuri non resistette e le sue spalle sussultarono appena nel vano tentativo di trattenere una risata. In un attimo, la tenda fu riempita dal suono di quelle risate che nessuno dei presenti si sarebbe mai sognato di poter sentire. C’era chi lo avesse visto sorridere, ma solo Iris aveva mai avuto il privilegio di udire una sua risata sincera. Almeno, dal giorno dell’incidente di Bruleè fino a quel momento. La serietà con cui aveva trattato la cosa per tutto quel tempo non fece altro che farlo sentire terribilmente stupido. Gli veniva da ridere al pensiero che fosse bastata una frase becera qualunque in un momento delicato come quello a sdrammatizzare tutti quegli anni di sofferenza. Solo Cracker avrebbe potuto farlo.  
\- Sono un idiota in tante, tantissime cose. Lo sono anche adesso – disse il rosso, asciugandosi col dorso di una mano una lacrima che aveva cominciato a colare su una guancia, non dovuta esclusivamente alle risate – Ma non sono davvero così idiota da rinunciare in questo modo ai piccoli piaceri della vita – concluse, sorridendo in direzione di Iris che non poté che essere ancora più fiera di lui.  
Il sorriso di Cracker si allargò come se gli avessero dato una delle migliori notizie del mondo. Era felice per lui come non era mai stato. Aveva finalmente capito che i suoi fratelli e lui stesso erano molto più che pezzi da proteggere, loro erano i suoi compagni di ciurma, i suoi alleati e la sua famiglia. Tutti loro avevano deciso di sobbarcarsi il peso di proteggere quella famiglia, compreso Katakuri. Non doveva per forza proteggersi da solo a tutti i costi e c’era voluta una rivoluzione sull’arcipelago per farglielo capire.  
Senza perdere quell’ampio sorriso, Cracker diede una gomitata in un fianco a Peros, per quanto le stampelle gli consentissero: - Sgancia i miei tremila berry. Te l’avevo detto che gli piace la posizione “dell’Amazzone”.  
Ancora una volta, mentre Perospero roteava sconsolato gli occhi al cielo e tirava fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca, Katakuri si lasciò andare ad una sonora risata liberatoria, sebbene sua moglie, indignata, non la pensasse allo stesso modo: - Aspettate un momento! Fate scommesse sulla nostra vita sessuale?! – urlò sconvolta facendo un passo verso i due uomini incriminati – Ma si può sapere cosa vi passa per la testa?!  
Lo sdegno palpabile di Iris e il colore sulle sue guance candide trascinarono tutti loro nelle risate, facendola alterare ancora di più.  
Sapeva quanto la cosa la facesse alterare, ma Katakuri non riusciva proprio a non trovarla adorabile quando si arrabbiava così per essere stata messa in imbarazzo.  
\- Iris-sama? – chiamò all’improvviso una voce dall’entrata della tenda, faticando un po’ per farsi sentire – C’è qui qualcuno che chiede di lei e desidera vederla.  
Iris ringraziò mentalmente quel soldato scacco per essere intervenuto inconsapevolmente a salvarla da quella situazione imbarazzante: - Ringraziate il fatto che siete feriti entrambi, voi due, o vi avrei mandati in infermeria a calci nel culo! - disse minacciosa puntando il dito contro Cracker e Perospero che sollevarono le mani in segno di resa, prima di avviarsi decisa fuori dalla tenda borbottando sdegnata altri insulti.  
Iris era una che era meglio non inimicarsi, tutto sommato…  
Una volta che la donna fu uscita, Katakuri lasciò ricadere lentamente la schiena sulla testiera del letto, lasciandosi scappare una smorfia quando una fitta si diramò dal fianco al resto del suo corpo. L’effetto della morfina sembrava stare scemando.  
\- Certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo per deciderti a mostrarti di nuovo, fratello - osservò ad un tratto Oven, incrociando le braccia muscolose con un ghigno. Era ora che qualcuno facesse notare il vero elefante nella stanza.  
\- Io… - rispose il rosso, sapendo che quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Tuttavia, non sapeva esattamente cosa dire o cosa si volessero sentir dire – Mi dispiace per averlo tenuto nascosto persino a voi. Mi dispiace per aver pensato che non meritaste la verità. Sono imperfetto fin dal giorno in cui sono nato. Per quanto abbia cercato di diventarlo, per voi, non ha funzionato. E, a causa di questa mia imperfezione, ero divorato dal terrore che questa verità vi potesse allontanare da me e mettervi in pericolo. Mi dispiace.  
Non si era mai aperto così tanto con la sua famiglia, ma ogni singola parola aveva pesato come un macigno per tutto quel tempo. Era ora che se ne liberasse e fosse sincero, una volta per tutte. Trasse un profondo respiro, un’ultima volta: - Mi dispiace per avervi sottovalutati così tanto da pensare di dover essere perfetto, come se voi non foste abbastanza per sopportare la verità.  
\- Fratellone – lo richiamò Bruleè, sedendosi accanto a lui sul bordo del letto – Ben prima che ci dicessi tutto ciò, nessuno di noi ha mai seriamente pensato o preteso che tu potessi essere davvero così invincibile.  
\- Certo che sì! – confermò Poire, sedendosi dall’altro lato del letto e mostrando i denti affilati in un ampio sorriso. Guardando il viso della sorella, osservandola veramente per la prima volta, l’uomo si rese conto di quanto avesse potuto essere realmente cieco: - Voglio dire, fratellone, perché diavolo pensi che abbia indossato sempre questo ridicolo cappello?! Non ti ha davvero mai sfiorato l’idea che ti stessi imitando per cercare di essere in gamba come te?  
E, in effetti, quel cappello a forma di testa di panda aveva delle cuciture estremamente simili alle sue cicatrici, proprio in corrispondenza degli angoli delle labbra della ragazza. Quanto poteva essere stato imbecille per non essersene mai accorto prima? Così come della sciarpa di Smoothie, gli veniva da pensare…  
\- Poire, tu... – mormorò, battendo incredulo le palpebre – Da quanto tempo lo sai?  
La ragazza si portò un dito sul mento, pensierosa: - Lo so da quando ero piccola. Giocavo a nascondino con Galette e ho spiato nella tua stanza pensando che lei fosse lì. Non l’ho fatto apposta, giuro! Credevo tu non ci fossi! – si scusò sinceramente dispiaciuta, congiungendo le mani davanti al viso per chiedergli perdono – Credimi, sono stata così felice di sapere che io e Praline non eravamo le sole ad avere denti così affilati. Sapere che li avesse anche qualcuno così mitico come te me li ha fatti apprezzare di più!  
Katakuri non riuscì a credere a quello che sua sorella gli stesse dicendo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il suo più grande difetto, quello per cui si vergognava così tanto e per cui era stato sempre deriso, avrebbe mai potuto essere fonte di ispirazione per qualcuno, a maggior ragione per sua sorella: - E non l’hai mai detto a nessuno?  
Lei ritrasse appena il busto, inorridita da quella supposizione: - Ovvio che no! Perché avrei dovuto dirlo io a qualcuno se tu ti impegnavi così tanto a tenerlo nascosto?  
Già, lei non l’avrebbe mai fatto perché la sua famiglia gli era leale e non l’avrebbe mai tradito. Si sorprese per quel pensiero così singolare: c’erano membri della sua famiglia che non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a tradire sua madre, ma nessuno avrebbe mai tradito lui, di questo era sicuro. Un pensiero molto pericoloso cominciò a farsi strada nella sua mente, un pensiero che nessuno avrebbe dovuto esprimere mai a voce alta, ma per cui Raisin decise di correre il rischio. Quasi leggendogli nella testa, il minore si fece avanti e lo fissò serio, stringendo i pugni: - Fratello Katakuri, penso di parlare a nome di tutti per quanto sto per dire. Mama è il nostro capitano e tutti noi la rispettiamo e seguiamo come si addice al suo titolo. Ma sarei un ipocrita e un bugiardo se dicessi che la baracca è ancora in piedi per merito suo. Il potere di Mama non è solo suo, la fiducia e la lealtà che proviamo per lei passa e passerà sempre attraverso di te.  
Nessuno dei suoi fratelli ebbe bisogno di negare. Un cenno, un sorriso e un occhiolino furono sufficienti a proclamare quanto si riconoscessero nelle parole del ragazzo.  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ stesso non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro. Allungò un braccio e posò il palmo sui capelli argentei del fratello minore, grato che avesse avuto il coraggio di dire una cosa del genere.  
Era coraggioso, Raisin. Aveva sempre avuto un carattere estremamente simile al suo: stoico, razionale e pacato.  
Assottigliò gli occhi cremisi in sua direzione e fece un cenno di assenso col capo. Per la prima volta, condivise esattamente lo stesso stato d’animo dei suoi fratelli, comprese realmente quale fosse l’unica, vera responsabilità nei loro confronti, la responsabilità di cui si sobbarcava qualunque leader. I suoi fratelli avrebbero seguito sua madre fino a quando l’avrebbe fatto lui: se decideva di essere al suo fianco, loro ci sarebbero rimasti con lui; se decideva di fare un colpo di stato, loro avrebbero abbracciato le armi; se pensava fosse meglio buttarsi da un ponte, loro lo avrebbero fatto senza chiedersi se fosse giusto, perché sapevano che lo era. Sapevano che lui avrebbe deciso solo il meglio per loro perché era fatto così, anteponeva sempre la felicità degli altri alla propria, facendo esattamente il contrario di quell’egoista del loro capitano. Ricambiare il suo sacrificio con tutta la fiducia di cui fossero capaci era il minimo che potessero fare per lui.  
E Katakuri sorrise, non potendo che sentirsi l’uomo più grato e onorato del mondo.  


***

  


Quando Big Mom si avvicinò alla tenda dove Katakuri riposava, non fu di certo necessario il Kenbunshoku Haki per accorgersi della sua presenza.  
Chiunque nell’accampamento fosse indaffarato si levò prontamente di torno per lasciarla passare, nessuno avrebbe mai voluto interferire o essere al posto del suo terzogenito. Di sicuro la sua rabbia sarebbe stata capace di scurire il cielo, pensavano.  
Raisin e chiunque altro dei suoi fratelli stesse ancora parlando decise di tacere nel momento in cui la matriarca ebbe sollevato un lembo della tenda e si fu chinata per guardare all’interno.  
L’imperatrice scandagliò ogni angolo della tenda, riservò ai propri figli una rapida occhiata impenetrabile e soffermò un istante i propri occhi su di uno in particolare.  
Con un eloquente cenno del capo, esortò chiunque altro fosse nella tenda a sloggiare immediatamente. Non servì certo che parlasse per convincere i fratelli ad uscire, sebbene questi non smisero un attimo di fissare Katakuri con viva preoccupazione.  
Lui, invece, era sorprendentemente calmo. E orgoglioso. Guardò la genitrice negli occhi per tutto il tempo senza scomporsi, senza che il proprio cuore corresse più velocemente o lo stomaco gli si ingarbugliasse. Qualsiasi punizione la donna avrebbe deciso per lui, l’avrebbe accettata senza fare storie: aveva un buona parte di colpa per quella macchia che avrebbe infangato per sempre il nome dei Charlotte, ma era altresì convinto che fosse anche terribilmente necessaria.  
\- Mama – la richiamò Perospero, l’ultimo ad uscire – Siamo tutti feriti e molto, molto stanchi. Abbiamo tutti la piena responsabilità di quanto accaduto, vacci piano con lui – disse pacatamente il maggiore, in un disperato tentativo di difendere il fratello.  
Linlin, tuttavia, non scompose per nulla la propria espressione indecifrabile e avvicinò il viso a quello del suo primogenito, limitandosi a pronunciare una sola parola che ebbe l’effetto di far tremare Peros fin dentro le ossa: - Fuori.  
Il maggiore si voltò un’ultima volta verso Katakuri prima di uscire, i suoi occhi parlavano più di quanto la sua bocca avrebbe mai potuto fare: “Mi dispiace”.  
Ma al Comandante _Sweet_ andava bene così.  
Non era di Peros, l’Alfiere, il compito più importante su quella scacchiera, ma della Regina. Era pronto ad accettare la punizione del Re.  
L’imperatrice si fece avanti e si sedette di fronte al letto del figlio a gambe incrociate, in quella tenda così piccola per lei da costringerla a levarsi dalla testa Napoleon.  
Katakuri non fece nulla se non starsene seduto a fissarla, schiena dritta e fedora di Mugiwara ancora tra le mani, per quello che sembrò essere un silenzio interminabile.  
La donna lo osservò in religioso silenzio. Osservò attentamente il regolare battito del suo cuore sul monitor accanto al letto, osservò il suo viso rilassato e il suo corpo ferito e bisognoso di ristoro, ma che lo avrebbe fatto tornare più forte di prima.  
Sembrava star bene, tutto sommato. Da qualche parte, dentro di sé, se ne compiacque.  
\- Erano anni che non ti vedevo così come ti ho fatto – disse all’improvviso, alludendo al suo viso completamente scoperto ma, ancora, senza rivelare alcuna emozione.  
\- La cosa ti infastidisce? – chiese lui, senza la reale intenzione di coprirsi qualora la sua risposta fosse stata affermativa.  
La donna fece spallucce con un che di indifferenza: - Ho sopportato il terzo occhio di tua sorella, posso fare lo stesso anche con la tua bocca.  
Katakuri annuì ed incurvò le labbra in un amaro sorriso. Era abituato a frasi come quella: se se la fosse presa per ogni commento poco materno di sua madre si sarebbe già dovuto buttare da tempo dall’ultimo piano dello Chateau.  
\- Sei arrabbiata, Mama – asserì con sicurezza. Non aveva bisogno della percezione per capirlo, per comprendere lo stato d’animo della donna.  
\- Oh sì – disse lei, con una calma che stonava terribilmente con il significato delle sue parole – Sono molto arrabbiata.  
\- Bene. Qual è la mia punizione, dunque?  
Si sarebbe fatto punire senza fiatare, Big Mom ne era certa. Si sarebbe persino fatto strappare anni di vita, se lei avesse deciso così. Conosceva suo figlio. Per quanto nessuno lo avrebbe mai creduto, conosceva _tutto_ quello che era capace di fare.  
Così come ciò di cui non era capace: - Perché pensi di essere tu a dover meritare una punizione, Katakuri?  
Il Comandante fu colto alla sprovvista da quella domanda, a cui non c’era una risposta poi così ovvia: - Sono stato sconfitto, Mama. Ho fallito nella missione.  
Aveva fallito… Per Dio, si era resa conto lei stessa di non essere invincibile, figurarsi un figlio partorito da lei.  
\- Lo sei _stato_? – chiese lei, calcando sibillina l’ultima parola. Sarebbe stato più corretto dire “Mi sono fatto sconfiggere”, piuttosto. Ma lei lo aveva capito. Lo aveva capito dai rapporti di Flampè e di Bruleè.  
Lui annuì, non che avesse senso negare l’evidenza: - Quanti anni mi sono giocato per questo?  
L’imperatrice sogghignò mesta e chiuse gli occhi. La frase che seguì scatenò un turbinio di domande senza risposta nella testa dell’uomo: - Non sei tu il capitano di questa ciurma.  
Il rosso poté solo ipotizzare cosa avesse voluto dire, ma la curiosità sapeva essere anche più lacerante di _Mogura_ : - Temo di non comprendere.  
Linlin riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò severa, incrociando le braccia: - Non perderai nessuno dei tuoi anni di vita, né subirai alcun tipo di punizione. Se punissi te, a me stessa dovrei fare di peggio, Katakuri. Sono io il capitano della ciurma, non eri tu a dover affrontare Cappello di Paglia. Ed è solo mia la responsabilità per non averlo fatto.  
Katakuri non riuscì a credere a quanto aveva appena sentito. Allora lei ne era a conoscenza, faceva solo finta di non saperlo.  
\- Mama… Tu sai delle…  
\- Crisi alimentari? Per favore, Katakuri, non insultare la mia intelligenza – continuò lei, sbuffando – Non mi rendo conto di quello che mi succede, quando succede. Le prime volte ero molto confusa, ma è sembrato strano persino a me il fatto che, ogni volta che non ricordavo cosa avessi fatto fino a poco tempo prima, mi ritrovavo circondata dalla devastazione. Mi è bastato fare due più due.  
\- Capisco – disse lui, semplicemente.  
Non l’avrebbe mai ritenuta capace di ammettere le proprie colpe, figurarsi assumersi la responsabilità della loro disfatta. Doveva ringraziare questo se aveva salva la vita, perché se le cose fossero andate diversamente non era poi così sicuro che non lo avrebbe ucciso, o esiliato con soli un paio d’anni ancora da vivere, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Iris aveva ragione, quella era davvero la fine di un’era.  
Era servito quel ragazzino per portare quella rivoluzione, a incrinare la dittatura dolce di sua madre, quella dolce schiavitù in cui erano incatenati persino i suoi stessi figli. Quel _terrorista_ , che possedeva il potere più pericoloso di tutti i mari, aveva aperto una faglia in quell’angolo di pace fittizia che Big Mom aveva creato persino per se stessa, usando il terrore per garantire una libertà che semplicemente non esisteva.  
Katakuri abbassò lo sguardo sul cappello che lui gli aveva lasciato, che inevitabilmente gli riportò alla mente quelle profonde iridi scure pregne di ostinazione, testardaggine e un’ambizione tale da sfidare un imperatore dei mari. Quelle iridi che guardavano un futuro molto più lontano di quanto lui potesse vedere.  
Ripensò a quando si era rialzato per l’ultima volta solo per ritrovarselo davanti ancora, a quella sua tenacia che lo reggeva ancora sulle gambe malferme, con lo sguardo di uno che avrebbe spaccato il mondo. Aveva gridato ancora che sarebbe diventato il Re dei Pirati, ed era stato allora che Katakuri aveva capito che non c’era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per spezzare quella volontà. Si era rialzato un’ultima volta solo per verificare quanto il moro meritasse quella vittoria, di quanto fosse degno di una solida stima e un rispetto che nessun avversario era mai riuscito a conquistarsi da lui, prima di gettarsi al suolo e ammettere una sconfitta ben più grande di quella fisica. Monkey D. Luffy possedeva una forza che lui non aveva, ma che di sicuro avrebbe raggiunto per essere degno di affrontarlo ancora.  
Mugiwara era il vincitore, ma lui non si sentiva affatto il vinto.  
\- C’è solo una cosa che devo sapere, Katakuri – gli chiese all’improvviso Big Mom con occhi ben più espressivi, occhi che sembravano finestre attraverso cui assistere ad una lotta interiore che avrebbe potuto spezzare il suo spirito a metà – Perché?  
Perché… Un perché che avrebbe potuto sottintendere un’infinità di cose. Ma lui sapeva quale fosse l’unico perché che stava tormentando così tanto quella donna terrificante e sempre così fredda. L’unico “perché” che Katakuri fosse realmente in grado si spiegare: il suo perché.  
\- Perché mi ha guardato negli occhi nella più totale indifferenza.  
Un indifferenza che gli aveva fatto rivoltare lo stomaco per la frustrazione. Si era messo a nudo di fronte a lui senza che questo potesse importargli, senza che si scomponesse o sprecasse qualche parola sul suo aspetto.  
L’aveva sorpreso a mangiare e non si era scomposto minimamente a quella vista.  
Aveva la minima idea di cosa questo significasse per lui? L’aveva guardato con un’indifferenza tale da sembrare che non si fosse accorto della sua bocca, come se fosse _normale_. Per quanto anche sua moglie ritenesse la cosa perfettamente normale, Mugiwara era stata l’unica persona al mondo a non farci assolutamente caso, come se non valesse nemmeno la pena perder tempo a discuterne. Era stato così colpito da quel gesto da essersi addirittura spogliato del suo nome, togliendosi la giacca su cui spiccava il suo cognome e calpestando la sciarpa a lui tanto cara.  
Da quel momento fino alla fine, lui non era stato più “Charlotte Katakuri”, ma solo “Katakuri”. Aveva combattuto, per la prima volta in tutta la sua maledetta vita, solo ed esclusivamente per se stesso, per il mero gusto di prendere a cazzotti un avversario in grado di tenergli testa e di colpirlo. Non aveva pensato a sua madre, ai suoi fratelli e nemmeno ad Iris, perché era escluso che quel moccioso avesse intenzione di far loro del male. Aveva semplicemente i suoi obiettivi, e lui rappresentava l’ostacolo che si frapponeva ad essi. L’unica cosa per cui aveva combattuto da quel momento era stata la libertà indomita provata nel farlo, l’adrenalina nelle vene e l’eccitazione dirompente che lo aveva fatto sentire vivo come poche volte in quarantotto anni.  
In Monkey D. Luffy aveva visto non solo un magnifico avversario, ma un obiettivo.  
\- Indifferenza… - ripeté colpita la donna, pensierosa, prima di ridacchiare sommessamente tra sé e sé. Comprendeva perfettamente cosa volesse dire suo figlio.  
Non era esattamente la parola che avrebbe usato lei, ma ci andava vicina.  
Fin dalla sua nascita, Linlin aveva posseduto una forza terrificante, così titanica da permetterle di buttar giù intere nazioni e sbaragliare ogni ostacolo senza nemmeno poterlo definire tale. Non aveva mai provato, o meglio, mai avuto la possibilità di provare _paura_ , quel terrore ancestrale che tutti provano almeno una volta nella vita.  
Paura che spinge l’uomo a migliorarsi, ad essere più forte. Linlin era sempre rimasta in quel limbo infantile di chi vede il mondo tutto bianco o tutto nero: “se mi date i miei dolcetti siete buoni e vi darò la pace, altrimenti siete cattivi ed egoisti, e io vi ucciderò tutti”. Il mondo era troppo al di sotto del suo potere, nessuno mai avrebbe dominato il terrore di dirle di no, nemmeno i suoi genitori, nemmeno Madre Caramel.  
Monkey D. Luffy, il terrorista, il marmocchio della “peggiore generazione”, era stata l’unica persona al mondo ad avere la forza di dirle “no, questo non è il tuo giocattolo e non puoi farci quello che vuoi”. Si era comportato come il genitore che non aveva mai avuto, l’aveva rimproverata come una bambina, aveva posto un freno ai suoi capricci e messo a ferro e fuoco il suo _Tea Party_ per riprendersi Sanji.  
Ma la cosa più sorprendente era stata la sua totale indifferenza nei suoi riguardi nel farlo, come a dirle “Ehi, ci sono anche io qui, non credere di poter fare quello che ti pare. Datti una calmata, perché ti supererò prima che tu possa accorgertene”.  
Le aveva mostrato che vi erano un’infinità di sfumature di grigio tra bianco e nero, sfumature con le quali lei avrebbe fatto meglio a scendere a patti per restare al passo.  
E ultimo, ma non meno importante, il constatare quanto la loro ciurma _funzionasse_. Agivano tutti proteggendosi a vicenda come se fossero stati una famiglia, anche se famiglia non erano. Loro, al contrario, erano una famiglia per davvero, ma eccezion fatta per i suoi figli non avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso, in paragone. Chissà, sarebbe potuto cambiare qualcosa se li avesse ascoltati di più, se avesse seguito i loro consigli anziché agire di testa propria, se avesse ammesso a voce alta le sue crisi e provato a controllarle… Loro erano molto più numerosi, ma la poca coesione che sentiva nei loro confronti poteva sul serio essere la loro più grande maledizione. Si chiese se questa fosse una cosa che avrebbe mai potuto cambiare.  
\- Pensi che tornerà? – gli chiese infine, senza che le sfuggisse quel flebile sorriso che gli aveva fatto ammorbidire l’incurvatura delle sopracciglia.  
  
_“ - Un giorno… tornerai per sconfiggere Big Mom?_  
 _\- Ci puoi giurare! Io sono colui che diventerà il Re dei Pirati!_  
 _\- Riesci a vedere un futuro piuttosto lontano…”_  
  
Il Comandante _Sweet_ serrò i lunghi denti in un sorriso soddisfatto, sollevato e felice: - Tornerà sicuramente.  
E lui l’avrebbe aspettato. Si sarebbe fatto trovare pronto, degno anche lui di poter dire di essere al suo livello, magari l’avrebbe persino sconfitto. L’avrebbe aspettato anche solo per vederlo indossare quella corona a cui tanto ambiva e che sicuramente avrebbe guadagnato, anche se andava contro ogni interesse del suo capitano. Però si sapeva, il suo senso di giustizia e onore e la sua morale andavano ben oltre qualsiasi preconcetto sovrimposto. A lui non era mai importato di tesori, fama, terre e potere, al contrario di sua madre. Lui era un uomo di famiglia, tenero fino al midollo.  
Avrebbe atteso con ansia quello scontro e avrebbe voluto concluderlo mangiando dei donuts insieme a lui. Il suo personale equivalente di bere una tazza di sakè.  
E poi… quello _Snakeman_ , o come si chiamava, era davvero una gran figata pazzesca.  
\- Allora ci faremo trovare preparati – disse Big Mom rialzandosi da terra e sistemandosi il vestito.  
\- Ce ne vorrà di impegno per rimetterci in pari di fronte agli occhi del mondo – osservò Katakuri, giurando a se stesso che si sarebbe impegnato ancora di più, per l’alba di quella nuova era.  
\- Ce la faremo. I Charlotte sono un impero che può essere piegato, ma mai distrutto – affermò fiera l’imperatrice, raggiungendo l’entrata della tenda prima di voltarsi indietro un’ultima volta.  
Sorrise, anche se lui non poteva vederla. Sorrise con una sincerità profonda come l’oceano: - Per adesso pensa solo a riprenderti, penseremo noi a tutto il resto. Sono sicura che la tua nanetta saprà starti accanto meglio di chiunque altro. Non mi serve uno dei miei bambini ferito.  
Katakuri adocchiò la sua colossale figura chinarsi e lasciare la tenda. Rimase immobile per diversi secondi prima di sogghignare, ammutolito dalle prime parole di vago affetto che le avesse mai sentito pronunciare, a modo suo.  
Sprofondò di schiena nel letto e si beò della sua comodità, di quel dolcissimo relax a cui non era abituato e della quiete dopo la tempesta. Stiracchiò le braccia sopra la testa e sbadigliò sonoramente spalancando le proprie gigantesche fauci, per la prima volta senza preoccuparsi affatto della esile figura che lo osservava sulla soglia.  
\- Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dove fossi finita – disse con un mezzo sorriso, senza però riaprire gli occhi. Aveva percepito subito la sua dolce presenza, per quanto lei avesse fatto di tutto per entrare il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Pudding strinse i pugni e mosse i primi passi, fino a ritrovarsi di fronte al letto del fratello maggiore. Si sentì ferita lei stessa a vederlo in quello stato, le vennero nuovamente gli occhi lucidi nonostante tutte le lacrime già versate: - Mama ti ha fatto del male, fratellone? – si azzardò a chiedere con voce tremolante.  
Katakuri scosse il capo: - Mi sarei aspettato di trovarvi tutti furiosi e sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, al mio risveglio. Invece, persino Mama sembra più saggia di prima…  
\- Oh, ma lo erano eccome – negò la ragazza – Fratello Peros ha addirittura vomitato per il nervosismo e la rabbia. Però, quando la sorellona Bruleè ha visto che ti eri svegliato, il resto non ha avuto più importanza per nessuno.  
I suoi amati fratelli. Nonostante avesse sempre pensato che essere nato Charlotte rappresentasse la sua condanna alla sofferenza, quel giorno la sua famiglia gli sembrò essere la mano con cui Dio aveva benedetto il giorno della sua nascita.  
Il Comandante stirò le labbra in un ampio sorriso e scostò il lenzuolo accanto a sé, allungando un braccio verso di lei e facendole un po' di spazio sul letto: - Immagino che preparare quella torta sia stato estenuante, sarai molto stanca anche tu…  
Pudding, ancora con la sua divisa da cuoca addosso, raccolse quell’invito senza pensarci due volte e corse ad accoccolarsi al suo fianco, facendosi piccola piccola.  
“Oh, allora è questo che deve provare Iris-chan…” pensò la ragazza, chiudendo gli occhi e ricambiando l’abbraccio del maggiore. Il corpo di suo fratello era caldo, ispirava sicurezza e conforto, la faceva sentire come se, fintanto che lui fosse stato lì, nulla al mondo avrebbe mai potuto essere così insostenibile e doloroso. Sicuramente molte cose brutte nella sua vita lo sarebbero state meno, se solo lui l’avesse abbracciata più spesso…  
\- Scommetto che era la torta più buona del mondo – mormorò il maggiore in una risata, leccandosi le labbra al pensiero di quanto fossero buoni i donuts al cioccolato preparati da lei – E’ solo merito tuo se abbiamo scongiurato un esito catastrofico.  
\- Non è stato solo merito mio, fratellone – spiegò la giovane, disegnando ghirigori immaginari sulla benda che gli ricopriva quasi integralmente il petto – Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza l’aiuto della sorellona Chiffon e di…  
Il fiato le si mozzò in gola. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime al pensiero di quel nome, che la sua bocca sapeva pronunciare come la più dolce delle poesie: - …Sanji.  
Katakuri abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Anche se non riusciva a vederle, percepì le lacrime bagnargli le fasciature e la pelle al di sotto.  
\- Perché sei crollata su quell’altare, Pudding? – le chiese in un sussurro, accarezzandole i soffici capelli profumati prima di depositarvi un bacio.  
\- Perché ho capito in pieno cosa ti ha fatto perdere la testa per Iris-chan…  
E a Katakuri bastò quello per capire ogni cosa. Non poteva darle colpe, sapeva bene cosa si prova quando qualcuno ti dice quanto la tua odiata bocca deforme – o il tuo terzo occhio – siano belli. Ricordava benissimo quanto potesse scaldare il cuore.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto comprendere meglio ciò che la ragazza stesse passando.  
\- Tu lo ami, non è così?  
Pudding sorrise debolmente, sentendosi scaldare l’anima dal tepore di quel sentimento ancora così acerbo, intenso e avvolgente: - Sì – sussurrò flebilmente, sincera come non era mai stata – Sì, io lo amo. Lo amo così tanto da fare male.  
Il maggiore non poté che stringere ancora di più il suo esile corpo tremante, la strinse anche se il corpo gli doleva, perché il dolore era lieve paragonato al naufragare in quella dolcezza.  
\- Gli ho dato un bacio. Un unico, piccolo bacio che lui non potrà mai ricordare.  
Ripensò con tristezza a quel momento. Glielo aveva chiesto come ultimo favore prima di dirgli addio, aveva rubato quel piccolo gesto solo per portare con sé una piccola parte di lui. Una parte che aveva scelto di tenere esclusivamente per sé, rimuovendogliene la memoria. Non per egoismo, bensì per proteggerlo. Perché se mai Sanji avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, sua madre lo avrebbe ucciso. Aveva deciso di lasciarlo scappare per quanto terribilmente lo amava, sopportando da sola quella sofferenza che affondava nel petto come un pugnale pur di vedere la felicità nei suoi occhi. Desiderava ancora strapparsi il cuore dalle carni, per quanto grande fosse quel dolore.  
  
_“Mi sono divertito ogni giorno passato insieme. Probabilmente a te non è piaciuto ma… sono felice che la mia promessa sposa fossi tu, Pudding-chan. Grazie di tutto”._  
  
Sarebbe dovuta essere lei quella a dire grazie. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo lei per tutti gli anni di sofferenza che era stato capace di spazzare via con poche, semplici parole sincere. Lui l’aveva vista e apprezzata per quello che era, non per l’utilità che poteva avere, perché lei era molto di più della marionetta a cui sua madre tirava i fili.  
Il suo era stato un pianto liberatorio su quell’altare, perché quell’uomo luminoso era stato il primo capace di riscaldare il corpo di una bambola vuota.  
Il buio non avrebbe mai spazzato via altro buio, solo la luce poteva farlo. La sua dolcezza era stata ciò che l’aveva salvata, perché mentre lei lo sbeffeggiava, insultava e pugnalava alle spalle, lui era andato da lei con un mazzo di fiori.  
\- Perché non sei andata via con lui, allora? – chiese avvilito Katakuri - L’avremmo capito, ti avremmo coperta.   
\- Io non merito di stare al suo fianco, fratellone – spiegò Pudding, asciugandosi le lacrime che cadevano copiose – Non ancora, almeno. Lui ha degli obiettivi, è sicuro di quello che desidera e ci sono dei sogni che intende realizzare. Io… Io sto appena cominciando a capire chi sono e chi voglio diventare.  
Lei aveva appena cominciato a mettere ordine nel marasma delle sue emozioni, aveva appena compreso come fare per risolvere l’ambivalenza della sua personalità.  
Sollevò finalmente gli occhi per incatenarli in quelli del fratello che la guardavano con immensa tenerezza. Sorrise e portò una mano a sollevarsi la frangia per rivelare il suo terzo occhio, gonfio di lacrime: - Io non ho più intenzione di nascondere me stessa, fratellone. Solo quando avrò smesso di vergognarmi di chi sono potrò presentarmi di nuovo ai suoi occhi ed essere degna del suo amore.  
Il Comandante strinse le labbra e annuì, accarezzandole quel bellissimo viso prima di stampare un bacio sul suo terzo occhio, proprio con quella bocca che non avrebbe mai più voluto nascondere alle persone che amava.  
“Che magnifica donna che diventerai, Pudding”, pensò commosso. Era sempre stata bellissima, ma quel coraggio la faceva risplendere di una nuova luce.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarla a raggiungere il giovane Vinsmoke, in tutti i sensi. Lo avrebbe cercato in capo al mondo pur di vederla felice. E, a ragion veduta, era felice che fosse stato proprio Sanji lo sposo a quelle nozze. Era un bravo ragazzo.  
\- F-fratellone… - lo chiamò la bruna, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio nei quali si erano limitati a restare lì abbracciati, ad occhi chiusi – Perché non me l’hai mai detto?  
Il rosso capì subito a cosa stesse alludendo. Sentì qualcosa tirargli un pugno allo stomaco al solo pensiero.  
Avrebbe potuto fare di più per lei, così come per se stesso. Avrebbero potuto passare i loro anni a leccarsi le ferite reciprocamente anziché inabissarsi da soli nel baratro della disperazione. Ma lui era stato troppo stupido, troppo cieco e troppo occupato a difendere la famiglia dall’alto della sua finta perfezione per accorgersi del suo dolore, un dolore che avrebbe potuto lenire semplicemente con un abbraccio, o un sorriso a sciarpa abbassata. Ci aveva provato, una volta. Aveva pensato che fosse sufficiente, ma evidentemente non era stato così.  
\- L’ho fatto, Pudding – le spiegò, scostandole la frangia per osservare i suoi occhi stupendi – Solo che eri troppo piccola per ricordarlo.  
  
_Col favore della notte e dei tuoni che coprivano ogni rumore, Katakuri sbadigliò sonoramente mentre attraversava solitario il corridoio del terzo piano dello Chateau._  
 _Era esausto. I colloqui che faceva con Mama per fare rapporto sapevano essere interminabili anche a quell’ora tarda, malgrado persino il diluvio che imperversava all’esterno e che avrebbe dovuto affrontare per fare ritorno su Komugi._  
 _Tutto quello che desiderava era tornarsene a casa sua, farsi una lunga doccia per levarsi di dosso l’olezzo della guerra e farsi una lunghissima dormita._  
 _Non che puzzasse davvero, ma quel gesto rappresentava una sorta di rituale ormai, era una delle poche cose che riusciva a dargli la parvenza di ripulire la sua coscienza, oltre che il suo corpo, da tutte le atrocità che poteva aver commesso durante una lunga missione come quella. A volte funzionava, a volte no._  
 _Ma a qualcosa doveva pure potersi aggrappare._  
 _Aveva appena superato una delle porte nel corridoio quando il suo Haki, che, per quanto stanco fosse, non smetteva mai realmente di stare all’erta, gli fece desumere che qualcosa non andasse._  
 _Tornò indietro sui propri passi e posò la mano guantata sulla maniglia, ruotandola lentamente e introducendo la testa nella stanza. Non c’era nulla che avesse potuto attirare la sua attenzione in modo particolare, nulla eccetto quel lenzuolo sollevato sul letto a sembrare una montagna bianca e tremolante._  
 _Gli ricordò, con un pizzico di nostalgia, gli anni della sua infanzia in cui Compote e Peros se ne andavano girando per il castello con un lenzuolo bianco addosso per sembrare fantasmi. Lui aveva sempre difeso i più piccoli che urlavano terrorizzati, anche se all’inizio, sotto sotto, anche lui aveva avuto per un po' la tremarella alle gambe…_  
 _Si avvicinò piano al letto cercando di non far rumore e storse il naso: avrebbe urlato, ma pazienza. Non c’era modo di evitare che la cosa accadesse. Afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo e lo sollevò di colpo, rivelando la piccola Pudding seduta con le ginocchia tirate al petto e gli occhi pieni di lacrime: - Gyaaaaaa!!! – urlò spaventata, agitando convulsamente le mani davanti al viso per proteggersi dal losco figuro che aveva scoperto il suo nascondiglio._  
 _Katakuri si inginocchiò a terra e le mise fulmineo una mano sulla bocca mentre con l’altra le accarezzava i capelli: - Shh! Sono io, Pudding, sono Katakuri! Va tutto bene! Smettila di gridare, per favore._  
 _La bimba indebolì gradualmente le sue grida e riaprì piano gli occhi, riconoscendo a poco a poco la sciarpa del fratello, i suoi capelli appuntiti e la sua sagoma massiccia: - Fratelloneeee! – piagnucolò lamentosa, facendo uno scatto in avanti per gettargli le braccia al collo._  
 _Il maggiore accolse quel piccolo corpicino tra le braccia e le accarezzò la schiena, aspettando che si calmasse._  
 _\- Perché piangi? Cosa succede, ti fa male la pancia? – le chiese con premura non appena ebbe smesso di singhiozzare._  
 _\- N-no – farfugliò, scostandosi appena per asciugarsi gli occhi – H-ho paura._  
 _\- Non c’è nulla di cui aver paura. Vuoi che controlli la stanza per farti vedere che non c’è nulla di pericoloso?_  
 _\- N-non è ques- Gyaaaaa!!! – urlò ancora quando un boato sonoro fendette l’aria fuori dalla finestra, lasciando la frase a metà e rifugiando la testolina all’interno della giacca del fratello. Il Comandante sorrise intenerito, capendo finalmente di cosa avesse così tanta paura._  
 _La scostò da sé con delicatezza e la prese in braccio: - Hai paura del temporale, non è così? – chiese calmo, ricevendo dalla piccola un concitato cenno della testa._  
 _A quel punto, Katakuri si rialzò in piedi e fece il giro del letto, avvicinandosi alla grande finestra e spalancandone un’anta._  
 _\- No, no, no! Chiudila! Chiudila! – gli gridò Pudding strizzando gli occhi, prima che la mano del fratello le si posasse su una guancia e la strofinasse piano: - Stai tranquilla, Pudding. Ci sono io, qui con te. Non ti succederà mai niente di male._  
 _A quelle parole, la bambina riaprì timidamente gli occhi e lo fissò: aveva uno sguardo meno duro del solito, sembrava le sorridesse con gli occhi. Si fidava di Katakuri, lui non rimangiava mai la parola data. Pudding aveva quell’età in cui se le avessero chiesto chi fosse suo padre lei avrebbe sorriso a trentadue denti e avrebbe risposto di avere tanti papà, ma quattro in particolare: Katakuri, Peros, Oven e Cracker._  
 _Quando il fratello si fu accomodato a terra davanti alla finestra aperta, lei mise i piedini a terra, nello spazio tra le sue gambe, e lo guardò negli occhi per avere un’ultima rassicurazione prima di girarsi a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con la sicurezza di avere lui, lì dietro, a sorreggerla nel caso avesse avuto paura._  
 _Osservò con una smorfia impaurita lo sciabordio della pioggia all’esterno della stanza, terrorizzata a morte dall’idea che un fulmine avrebbe potuto illuminare il cielo da un momento all’altro._  
 _\- Non c’è niente di cui avere paura. Sono solo fulmini, delle enormi scariche elettriche tra due corpi dovute ad una grande differenza di potenziale elettrico._  
 _Pudding si voltò repentinamente verso di lui e reclinò la testa di lato senza capire, chiedendosi se per caso avesse l’aria della mentecatta._  
 _Katakuri sorrise tra sé e sé e appurò che, effettivamente, non era quello l’approccio migliore per spiegare la cosa ad una bimba di quattro anni: - Ok, mh, hai presente quando sei seduta a lungo sulle sedie di velluto del cortile e poi prendi la scossa sulla ringhiera delle scale?_  
 _La bambina sembrò pensarci su qualche secondo, poi i suoi occhi si ingigantirono e annuì convinta. Quanto detestava prendere la scossa!_  
 _\- Ecco, è esattamente la stessa cosa. Solo più grande, più luminosa e più rumorosa – spiegò l’uomo, affrettandosi a chiarire, alla vista del suo sguardo ancora spaventato, che non le avrebbero comunque mai fatto nulla finché fosse rimasta al sicuro nel castello – Guardali pure, Pudding – la esortò ancora – Sono bellissimi._  
 _La piccola Pudding, desiderosa di farsi vedere forte e coraggiosa dal suo grande fratellone, trasse un profondo respiro e si voltò verso la finestra nello stesso istante in cui una gigantesca folgore, seguita da un tuono, squarciò il cielo e illuminò a giorno, per un istante, la sua bellissima città. Le gocce di pioggia non fecero altro che far brillare di più l’aria della notte in uno spettacolo incantevole. E, per tutto il tempo, Katakuri non smise di tenere le mani salde sui fianchi della piccola._  
 _\- Wow… - mormorò Pudding, dandosi della sciocca per aver aspettato così tanto prima di vedere lei stessa qualcosa di così bello - Avevi ragione, fratellone – continuò con una risatina, voltandosi verso di lui e sedendosi anche lei a terra, tra le sue gambe._  
 _Katakuri sorrise da sotto la sciarpa, scompigliandole con la sua grande mano i capelli legati da due codini ai lati della testa, che ben mettevano in mostra il terzo occhio della bambina che lui trovava così adorabile._  
 _\- Tu sì che non hai paura di niente! – affermò lei, prima di portarsi un dito sul mento e ripensarci, cercando invano di trattenere una piccola risata – Anzi no… Io lo so di cosa hai paura, in realtà. Ma tranquillo, non l’ho detto a nessuno! – gli rivelò circondandosi la bocca con le mani chiuse a calotta, sussurrando le ultime parole come se fossero state un gran segreto._  
 _A quella frase, Katakuri ebbe la stessa sensazione che si prova quando si scendono al buio le scale e si pensa che vi sia ancora uno scalino._  
 _\- La mia paura? – chiese ancora, sperando di aver capito male. Come diavolo faceva a sapere della sua bocca, quella piccoletta?! E se lo avesse detto a qualcuno?_  
 _\- Sissignore! – asserì, facendosi più vicina all’orecchio del fratello – Non devi vergognartene, non ti giudico mica, sai!_  
 _Il cuore di Katakuri divenne martellante nel petto: - E quale sarebbe, il mio segreto?_  
 _\- Dai… Lo sai, no…_  
 _\- Vorrei sentirlo da te, Pudding. Magari mi sbaglio._  
 _\- Ma sì… tu… tu hai paura di mangiare!_  
 _Il Comandante Sweet strabuzzò gli occhi e per poco non si strozzò con la saliva che stava deglutendo per quell’assurdità: - C-come dici?_  
 _La piccola si alzò in piedi e lo fissò seria, mettendo le sue piccole manine sui fianchi: - L’ho capito, fratellone! Tu non mangi mai con noi, e quando ci sei non tocchi mai cibo. Inoltre sei l’unico che non assaggia mai le torte della sorellona Chiffon! E le sue torte sono buonissimissime!!! – spiegò, alzando le braccia verso il soffitto nel citare le torte di Chiffon._  
 _L’uomo inarcò le spalle in un sussulto, a stento riuscì a trattenere una risata: - No, Pudding, stai tranquilla. Ti assicuro che non ho paura di mangiare, credimi…_  
 _Pudding parve rimanerci male. Assottigliò gli occhi per qualche secondo, pensierosa, per poi spalancarli e portarsi entrambe le mani a coprirsi la bocca, come colta da una scioccante intuizione: - Oh mio Dio! Tu non hai la bocca!_  
 _\- Eh??? – esclamò, sempre più stupefatto – Ma certo che ho la bocca, sciocchina! Come farei a parlare con te, altrimenti?_  
 _La piccola abbassò le spalle. Non aveva affatto considerato questo dettaglio, in effetti..._  
 _\- Ok, ok! Quindi hai la bocca, non hai paura di mangiare… Quale diavolo è il problema, allora? Io non ci credo! – chiese, piuttosto irritata. A quanto pare, il non comprendere il perché di quella sciarpa sembrava infastidirla oltre misura._  
 _\- Anzi, no! Resta dove sei! – gli ordinò perentoria, scavalcando le gambe del maggiore e correndo verso il comodino accanto al suo letto. Si sollevò in punta di piedi e tirò su il coperchio di vetro dell’alzatina per dolci sul comodino, prendendo dal suo interno l’ultima crostatina che le rimaneva._  
 _La strinse tra le mani e corse nuovamente da Katakuri, scoprendo poi il prezioso tesoro davanti a lui con le mani a mo’ di scrigno aperto: - Sono buonissime! Me le ha fatte il fratellone Oven, io però ho imparato a fare la crema al cioccolato e le ho riempite! Persino la sorellona Amande ha detto che è venuta bene! – gli spiegò tutta eccitata e soddisfatta, spezzando il dolcetto in due e porgendo al maggiore la metà più grande – Ecco, tieni. A te quella più grande perché sei più grande._  
 _Il primo Comandante Sweet si ritrovò il dolcetto tra le mani prima che potesse rendersene conto. Sollevò lo sguardo meravigliato dalla propria mano agli occhi luminosi della sorellina, boccheggiando spaesato: - Pudding… Cosa significa?_  
 _\- Lo mangiamo insieme, così la paura di mangiare ti passa!_  
 _\- Pudding, io non posso farlo._  
 _\- Sì che puoi, fratellone! – urlò lei, offesa dal suo rifiuto – Tu mi hai insegnato a non aver paura del temporale, io ti voglio insegnare come si mangia. Per favore, fratellone. Tanto per me resti comunque fortissimo anche se ammetti di aver paura._  
 _Katakuri osservò ancora la piccola crostatina nella sua mano. Era il primo cioccolato che Pudding provava a fare, e sembrava davvero delizioso. E lo stava guardando in modo così dolce, con quei tre grandi occhi imploranti e la bocca tremolante, quasi sul punto di piangere. Non se la sentiva davvero di dirle di no, non ne aveva la forza. Magari avrebbe urlato o l’avrebbe preso in giro, ma avrebbe sempre potuto mentire dicendo che aveva fatto un incubo o che se lo fosse immaginato, piccola com’era. Gli avrebbe fatto male, eccome se gliene avrebbe fatto. Un suo rifiuto avrebbe potuto lacerare un altro pezzo del suo cuore, ma nella vita bisognava anche saper correre dei rischi, ogni tanto. Chissà, poteva valerne la pena._  
 _\- Lo mangio ad una sola condizione – disse, catturando la piena attenzione della bambina quando sostituì il pezzo più grande nelle proprie mani con quello più piccolo nelle mani di lei – Mangerai tu il pezzo più grosso. Ne hai più bisogno di me proprio perché io sono più grande._  
 _A quel punto, le labbra di Pudding smisero di tremare per inarcarsi in un sorriso felice, come quello di un bimbo la notte di Natale. Annuì più volte con la testa e si preparò a tirare un morso alla sua crostata, scrutando con attenzione ogni singola mossa di suo fratello._  
 _Katakuri trasse un profondo respiro e raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo per compiere quel gesto, l’unico gesto di cui fosse davvero terrorizzato a morte. Con una lentezza estenuante, si portò le braccia dietro la nuca e chiuse gli occhi, afferrò l’estremità della sua soffice sciarpa e la srotolò da attorno al suo collo._  
 _Quando ebbe finito, raccolse una dose di coraggio ancora maggiore per riaprire gli occhi. Non aveva sentito ancora risate, o grida, o insulti. Forse era ancora presto._  
 _Riaprì le palpebre per trovare i tre grandi occhi di Pudding ad un centimetro dalla sua bocca, intenti ad esaminarla e osservarla con attenzione. Tuttavia, non sembrava esserne disgustata o spaventata, solo estremamente curiosa._  
 _Dopo pochi secondi, in cui il cuore e lo stomaco di Katakuri avevano fatto i salti mortali, Pudding si ritenne soddisfatta della sua analisi e tornò a sedersi di nuovo di fronte a lui. Avvicinò nuovamente il dolce alla bocca: - Allora, si fa così – spiegò pacata ma con un atteggiamento serio, come se quanto stava per dire fosse estremamente importante – Devi avvicinare la crostatina alla bocca. Poi devi aprila – continuò, spalancando la bocca e ricominciando a parlare senza più richiuderla, dicendo cose che Katakuri poteva solo intuire, ma che nessun essere umano avrebbe compreso realmente. Gli venne da ridere a guardarla così, intenta a spiegargli come si masticasse mentre masticava, la trovava adorabile._  
 _Annuì convinto come il più diligente degli allievi, aprendo un po' la bocca per mordere il dolce anche lui, imitando quanto lei stava facendo. Le sue papille fecero i fuochi d’artificio quando ricevettero quella delizia, era squisito!_  
 _Finì immediatamente di divorare la sua porzione, così in fretta che Pudding si sentì soddisfatta di se stessa per quanto bene gli aveva insegnato: - Bravissimo, fratellone! – esclamò gioiosa, scattando in piedi e mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle guance per fissarlo dritto negli occhi – Hai visto? Alla fine non c’era davvero niente di cui aver paura! – disse allegra, stampandogli poi un sonoro bacio sulla guancia._  
 _Si sentiva uno stupido per aver dubitato di lei, di quell’innocenza così pura che non le faceva vedere il mostro dove tutti gli altri lo vedevano, ma solo un essere umano. Un essere umano con la paura di mangiare._  
 _I suoi occhi cremisi luccicarono per un istante, ma solo uno: - Hai ragione, Pudding – sussurrò, sorridendole con tenerezza e sentendo forte il bisogno di abbracciarla stretta. Solo pochi secondi, ripeté a se stesso. Erano decenni che non riceveva un abbraccio, voleva godere di quella pace e di quel tepore ancora per un po'. Pudding era soffice, contrariamente alla durezza dei suoi muscoli, e profumava di cioccolato._  
 _\- Fratellone… - la sentì mormorare prima di sbadigliare – Ho tanto sonno…_  
 _Alla fine erano rimasti in quella posizione ben più di qualche secondo, ma era sicuro che non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza._  
 _Recuperò la sciarpa e si staccò da lei a malincuore, ma quando la vide tendergli le braccia verso l’alto non poté che prenderla nuovamente in braccio. La adagiò poi nel suo lettino, rimboccandole forte le coperte e dandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte: - Buonanotte, piccola Pudding._  
 _Fece per andarsene quando si sentì tirare dalla giacca: - Fratellone… Non è che… dormiresti con me stanotte?_  
 _Ancora una volta, la volontà di piombo di Katakuri cedette a quel visino. Avrebbe potuto farsela più tardi, la sua consueta doccia. Avrebbe potuto tornare il giorno dopo a casa, dove, in ogni caso, nessuno lo stava aspettando. C’era qualcuno di più importante che aveva bisogno di lui, in quel momento._  
 _Così, il Comandante Sweet si tolse gli stivali, gli speroni, le borchie e le fasce chiodate per infilarsi sotto le coperte con lei, la quale trovò immediatamente il suo petto molto più comodo del materasso e la sua sciarpa molto più comoda del cuscino. E a lui andava bene così, fin quando non previde quanto stava per dire._  
 _\- Oggi un bambino ha detto che il mio terzo occhio è spaventoso… - gli confessò tutto ad un tratto, portandosi la manina sull’organo incriminato - E’ scappato dalla sua mamma urlando._  
 _Dio solo sapeva quanto quella frase lo avesse ferito. Una frase così innocua per lei, che ancora non conosceva la cattiveria del mondo, ma che a lui sapeva di fiele._  
 _\- Io non capisco - continuò – Eppure è come gli altri due. Io non ci posso fare niente se si trova sulla fronte._  
 _Era ancora troppo piccola, troppo poco maliziosa per capire, troppo fragile…_  
 _Katakuri si sentì morire dentro. Strinse i pugni così forte che le nocche gli divennero bianche, avrebbe distrutto qualcosa se solo non avesse avuto lei addosso._  
 _Conosceva benissimo quel dolore, sapeva quanto poteva fare male e quanto le avrebbe fatto male. Sapere che lo avrebbe provato anche lei rese la cosa cento volte più insopportabile. Avrebbe potuto consigliarle di nascondersi, come faceva lui, ma in verità non se la sentiva di farlo. Non serviva che portasse anche quell’altra croce: che godesse il più possibile di quell’innocenza._  
 _E non poté non pensare alla crudele ironia di quella croce: l’essere costretti a nascondersi per non essere derisi in una terra che avrebbe dovuto accogliere ogni tipo di diversità esistente, che avrebbe dovuto essere la madre generosa del rispetto, dell’ascolto e dell’uguaglianza. Bastava questo a farlo rendere conto che c’era qualcosa di ancora terribilmente marcio in quel paese e di quanto sua madre fosse lontana anni luce dal realizzare quell’obiettivo._  
 _Gli sembrava tutto così sbagliato da fargli vorticare la testa._  
 _\- Il tuo terzo occhio non è affatto spaventoso – le disse con dolcezza, accarezzando i suoi capelli e ammirando la fonte del suo dispiacere quando lei ebbe poggiato il mento sulle mani per guardarlo – Ci sono persone che sono spaventate dall’idea della diversità, Pudding. Ciò che non si conosce può fare molta, molta paura._  
 _\- Come i fulmini?_  
 _Il rosso sorrise, ammirando profondamente quella sua perspicacia: - Esatto. Proprio come i fulmini. A volte basta semplicemente imparare a vincere la paura e guardare con occhi diversi per comprendere la vera bellezza. E tu, piccola Pudding, sei la bambina più bella del mondo – le sussurrò, strofinando le sue guanciotte diventate bollenti per il complimento._  
 _La bambina ridacchiò divertita, felice come solo lui era in grado di renderla: - Anche tu sei bellissimo, fratellone Katakuri. Scommetto che la fila di ragazze che vogliono diventare le tue fidanzate arriva fino a Flavor Island!!!_  
 _Katakuri ridacchiò appena, scacciando quel pensiero sciocco. Certamente vi era una discreta fila di ammiratrici – e ammiratori – al suo seguito, ma dubitava profondamente che qualcuno di loro avrebbe avuto mai il fegato di farsi avanti con lui. Tanto meno pensava che lo avrebbero amato una volta scoperto il suo vero aspetto. Ma, si disse, andava bene così. Nella sua vita non c’era tempo per l’amore._  
 _\- Su, si è fatto molto tardi, piccola chef. Ora chiudi gli occhi e cerca di dormire – le disse, facendole posare la testolina sui suoi pettorali e sbadigliando anche lui._  
 _\- Buonanotte… fratellone… - biascicò la bambina in preda alla stanchezza._  
 _\- Buonanotte a te, piccola Pudding – rispose lui, cullandola con il regolare ritmo del suo respiro e abbandonandosi all’abbraccio di Morfeo._  
  
A distanza di dodici anni da quell’episodio che Katakuri le aveva raccontato col sorriso sulle labbra, Pudding aprì di più i suoi grandi occhi lentamente, realizzando così un’infinità di cose che aveva dimenticato: - Beh, questo spiega perché, dovunque mi trovi, ogni volta che c’è un temporale mi sento a casa mia.  
Ed era vero. Quando imperversava la tempesta, Pudding apriva la finestra e metteva la faccia fuori per lasciarsi bagnare dalla pioggia, per respirare l’odore di ozono e per contare i secondi che intercorrevano tra un fulmine e il successivo tuono. E quando lo faceva, per qualche motivo che ora era cristallino, si sentiva protetta e al sicuro.  
Katakuri si lasciò stringere più forte dalle braccia sottili della ragazza. La sua stretta era tenue e delicata, non poteva fargli male. Depositò un altro piccolo bacio sulla sua testa e le rimboccò il lenzuolo ai lati del corpo, come aveva fatto quel giorno lontano.  
Lei rise debolmente. Era così bello sentire la sua risata.  
Alla fine, sia la potente Regina che il versatile Cavallo avevano riscoperto loro stessi solo mandando a monte i propri ruoli sulla scacchiera e decidendo autonomamente in quale casella collocarsi, ribellandosi al comando di un Re che amavano e proteggevano, ma che non avrebbe fatto lo stesso per loro.  
L’unica differenza era che Katakuri l’aveva fatto per se stesso, egoisticamente per la prima volta nella sua vita; Pudding, invece, l’aveva fatto per amore di qualcun altro.  
Era solo grazie a loro due se i Cappello di Paglia erano riusciti a scappare, e la loro fuga aveva persino nella bocca dei due Charlotte il sapore della libertà, pur effimera.  
Così, Katakuri infossò più comodamente la schiena nel materasso senza più vergognarsi di farlo, facendo in modo che anche Pudding si sistemasse meglio e lasciando che usasse la sua spalla come cuscino.  
\- Per qualsiasi cosa al mondo mi troverete sempre qui. Io non vado da nessuna parte, Pudding – sussurrò chiudendo le palpebre pesanti, sentendo il peso della lotta e della realizzazione che ne era derivata gravare sulla sua testa, nell’attesa di essere liberato.  
E Pudding non poté che credergli ciecamente ancora una volta e giurargli che avrebbe ricambiato, perché anche i più forti hanno bisogno di avere spalle a cui sorreggersi.  
\- Ti voglio bene, mio imperfettamente perfetto fratellone.  
\- Ti voglio bene anch’io, mia imperfettamente perfetta sorellina.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: citazione tratta dal manga “La forma della voce” (“Koe no Kataki”) di Yoshitoki Ōima, da cui è stato tratto un anime mozzafiato. Ne consiglio la lettura e visione a tutti, è un capolavoro che tocca l’anima come una carezza;  
> [2]: citazione di Henri-Emile Matisse.
> 
> Ed eccoci qui, alla fine di questo lungo capitolo a cui tengo particolarmente.  
> Questo capitolo è il punto di raccolta nel quale confluisce tutta la considerazione che provo per i Charlotte, è una dichiarazione d’amore per questa singolare famiglia.  
> Può o non può essere condivisa, ma sono particolarmente affezionata al pensiero che tutti, nessuno escluso (nemmeno Big Mom), possano diventare migliori quando vengono ascoltati davvero e amati dalle persone giuste.  
> Come diceva il buon Stephen Hawking: “Per quanto dura possa essere la vita, c’è sempre qualcosa che è possibile fare”.  
> Questo capitolo è un inno alla famiglia e all’amore che, in ogni sua forma, vince davvero ogni cosa.  
> Che dire, dopo questa parentesi estremamente sentimentale ci tengo a fare un piccolo appunto: da canone, a questo punto la narrazione dovrebbe proseguire con la ciurma dell’imperatrice (tranne qualcuno che, a quanto pare, rimane a terra… (Katakuri? Cracker?? Dove state???)) che si reca su Wano per fare il culo a Luffy. Tuttavia ho deciso di allontanarmi, a questo punto, dal filo conduttore di Oda per due ragioni: 1) quando ho pensato la storia non ero ancora a conoscenza di questa cosa, per cui mi serve che i Charlotte restino a Totto Land xD 2) non ho la più pallida idea di come la cosa andrà a finire su Wano, per cui non mi azzardo proprio nemmeno a proferire verbo in proposito xD  
> Fatte le dovute precisazioni ci tengo a fare un sincero ringraziamento di cuore a tutti voi, lettori silenziosi e non <3  
> A presto!  
> Yumi <3


	29. XXIX. Sei tu, sono io, siamo noi

**_Sei tu, sono io, siamo noi_ **

_Nel momento stesso in cui Gray ebbe riaperto gli occhi, la sua testa aveva preso a girare vorticosamente come un pianeta attorno al Sole._  
 _Si portò debolmente una mano sulla tempia e cercò con fatica di concentrarsi su una macchiolina scura sul soffitto per placare quel tremendo fastidio. Doveva aver battuto la testa, e doveva averla battuta anche molto forte a giudicare dalla grossa fasciatura che lo avvolgeva dalla fronte alla nuca e che impediva ai suoi polpastrelli di toccarsi i capelli._  
 _Quando gli sembrò che la vista si stesse abituando alla penombra della stanza senza sembrare un boomerang, il bambino decise di sollevare appena il capo per cercare di capire dove fosse finito._  
 _Il bianco spento e a tratti cinereo del soffitto e delle pareti avrebbe dovuto fargli pensare subito ad una camera d’ospedale o un’infermeria, ma lui in un ospedale non ci era mai stato. Il suo letto era circondato da un paravento a fisarmonica dello stesso deprimente colore e illuminato dalla fioca luce artificiale della stanza, al di là del quale udiva provenire un lieve brusio e una moltitudine di odori diversi e sconosciuti che gli fecero capire di non essere solo._  
 _Il primo impulso che il suo cervello mandò al corpo fu quello basato sul suo istinto, ovvero fiondarsi fuori dal letto e scoprire chi fossero quelle persone e che intenzioni avessero nei suoi confronti. Le volte che si era risvegliato in luoghi sconosciuti, dopotutto, non erano mai state esperienze piacevoli, se non una volta sola._  
 _Si sollevò di scatto con il busto in avanti e fece per scoprirsi del lenzuolo, ma solo allora si accorse della figura addormentata alla sua sinistra. Aveva già percepito la sua presenza grazie al suo fiuto felino, in realtà. Il suo profumo di larici e tigli era così intenso, eppure così inebriante. Senza che nemmeno lui se ne rendesse conto, in quel momento il suo istinto gli comunicò che non aveva assolutamente nulla da temere. Se lei era lì, di sicuro nessuno in quella stanza avrebbe avuto l’intenzione di fargli del male._  
 _Gli ci volle qualche secondo per soffermarsi su quel piccolo dettaglio:_ lei era lì _. Era rimasta lì per tutto il tempo in cui era addormentato. Aveva decine, forse centinaia di cose da fare o persone più importanti da soccorrere dopo tutto il pandemonio che era successo quel giorno a Sweet City a causa della crisi alimentare dell’imperatrice, eppure lei era lì per lui._  
 _Gray sorrise inconsapevolmente nell’osservare Iris, seduta su una sedia accostata al suo letto con le braccia incrociate sul lenzuolo, ad di sopra delle quali aveva poggiato la testa. Il suo solito mantello scuro la riparava dalla frescura serale che smuoveva le tende della finestra alla sua sinistra, nonché da possibili sguardi malintenzionati._  
 _Il ragazzino spostò piano la mano, la avvicinò alle spalle della donna e tirò un po' di più quell’indumento per coprire una zona lasciata scoperta. Non avrebbe mai voluto che prendesse freddo o si beccasse un malanno._  
 _Quei movimenti, tuttavia, insieme al modo repentino con cui lui si era svegliato, fecero inevitabilmente destare la fata da quella stanchezza, soprattutto mentale, che l’aveva colta all’improvviso. Lentamente, Iris riaprì gli occhi ancora lucidi e sollevò il capo. Fissò Gray per un paio di secondi prima di sbattere le palpebre e sfoderare un immenso sorriso._  
 _A Gray sembrò che tutta la stanza stesse risplendendo grazie al suo sguardo. Come se anche la più brutta delle giornate potesse diventare tollerabile grazie alla sua presenza._  
 _\- Gray! – esclamò, sollevando subito una mano per accarezzargli una guancia e mandando completamente al diavolo il timore della sua remissività – Finalmente ti sei svegliato, piccolo. Ero così preoccupata per te!_  
 _Lui sbatté le palpebre e le guance gli si imporporarono: - Eri preoccupata per… me? – chiese, come se fosse la cosa più insensata del mondo._  
 _Di fatto, la donna parve sorpresa di una domanda tanto ovvia: - Certo che sì! Sei stato incredibile stamattina! Hai lasciato a bocca aperta tutti quanti! – disse, perdendosi in quel genuino entusiasmo che rendeva un piacere lo starla a sentire – Vederti buttarti su Drageè per toglierlo dalla traiettoria di Mama è stata una delle cose più eroiche a cui abbia mai assistito! Certo, mi hai fatto morire di paura, accidenti a te, temevo che potesse uccidervi entrambi! Però poi hai fatto quella cosa della trasformazione e sei diventato quel bellissimo essere ed è stato solo… Wow!_  
 _Per tutto il tempo, Gray non poté far altro che seguire sconcertato la donna fare su e giù davanti al proprio letto. Aveva definito “bellissima” quella mostruosità in modo così spontaneo che non poteva stare mentendo, per quanto gli sembrasse assurdo che a qualcuno potesse piacere. Gesticolava ampiamente con le mani mentre raccontava cosa fosse successo, come si fosse risolta la cosa e quanto fosse stato coraggioso._  
 _Coraggioso, diceva… Era da un po' di anni a quella parte che quasi ogni suo gesto era dettato da qualche secondo fine. Come l’aver scelto di stare con Josef, tanto per citare un esempio. O l’essersi intrufolato in casa di Iris come un parassita, come uno scarafaggio in cerca di un posto sicuro dove deporre le uova. Eppure, ripensando a quanto aveva fatto quella mattina, Gray si domandò per quale motivo avesse rischiato la vita per salvare qualcuno che non conosceva e di cui, tecnicamente, non avrebbe dovuto importargli nulla._  
 _Si chiese, quasi come fosse ordinaria routine, quale secondo fine avesse trovato che valesse così tanto, addirittura la sua vita. La stessa vita che si sforzava di difendere così strenuamente anche quando questo comportava amare conseguenze. Da anni, per quanto breve fosse ancora la sua esistenza, era semplicemente questo che si limitava a fare: sopravvivere._  
 _Con sua grande sorpresa, una sorpresa così sconcertante da fargli perdere un battito, Gray si rese conto che di doppi fini non ne aveva avuti affatto. Semplicemente, non aveva pensato. Aveva solo fatto la cosa che gli era sembrata giusta, così come gli aveva insegnato sua madre. Credeva di aver dimenticato come si facesse._  
 _Guardò fisso Iris con un nuovo senso di realizzazione. Si rese conto che, a poco a poco, quella donna gli stava tirando da dentro tutto il buono che vi aveva seppellito._  
 _Aveva ripensato spesso, durante quegli anni, a tutte le volte in cui sua madre gli ripeteva quanto fosse gentile, generoso e sincero, ma lui, puntualmente, rigettava con disgusto quel pensiero ritenendo che lei fosse nel torto. Lui non si riteneva affatto generoso, lui era bugiardo, senza scrupoli e manipolatore, nonostante la sua giovane età. Avrebbe potuto abbandonare Josef in qualunque momento, ma in verità non era altro che un codardo, spaventato a morte dal rischio di provare di nuovo tutto quel dolore._  
 _Aveva sempre pensato che il giudizio di sua madre fosse distorto dal fatto che lui fosse suo figlio. Tuttavia, in quel momento, gli passò per la testa che forse non era poi completamente marcio. Magari c’era qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che la sua amata mamma vedeva da sempre, ma che Iris gli stava facendo pian piano riscoprire._  
 _\- Gray…? Ti senti bene? – chiese ad un tratto la donna, accorgendosi che lui non la stava a sentire già da diverso tempo._  
 _Iris sapeva essere tremendamente logorroica in presenza di compagnia gradita. Come con Katakuri, per esempio. O con Cracker e Bruleè, o con sua sorella Morgana. E se Gray l’avesse trovata noiosa, invece? Forse era a questo che stava pensando, credette lei. Era la comunicazione il più grande ostacolo tra loro._  
 _\- Sì! – rispose improvvisamente il corvino, cercando di mimare almeno un minimo dell’entusiasmo che Iris gli dimostrava – Stavo solo pensando che mi piacerebbe alzarmi._  
 _\- Ma certo, lascia che ti aiuti._  
 _La fata si chinò accanto al letto e lo prese per mano per dargli un solido appiglio a cui aggrapparsi una volta messi entrambi i piedi a terra._  
 _Per tutto il tempo che ci mise a scendere, Gray si aspettò di sentire un dolore atroce provenire dalla gamba che Big Mom aveva colpito quel mattino, che ora era medicata e fasciata con cura. Tuttavia, quel dolore non arrivò mai._  
 _\- Ma che… - mormorò sorpreso, sollevando e abbassando ripetutamente l’arto e facendo addirittura dei piccoli saltelli per cercare di capire se si fosse immaginando tutto. Era_ naturale _che ci dovesse essere, quel dolore._  
 _Quando la risatina di Iris giunse alle sue orecchie, il bambino si voltò a guardarla e la vide sedersi sul letto di fronte a lui per essere alla sua stessa altezza: - Tranquillo, ho fatto io qualcosa per la tua gamba mentre dormivi – spiegò pacatamente continuando a stringergli forte la mano, senza intenzione di lasciarla._  
 _L’aveva fatto ancora. Ancora una volta si era occupata di lui come non avrebbe fatto nessun altro, senza che lui lo chiedesse, senza che facesse nulla per meritarlo._  
 _Non era solito porle molte domande, ma la curiosità lo stava consumando dall’interno: - P-perché? Perché tu mi hai…curato?_  
 _Iris reclinò appesa la testa di lato e inarcò un sopracciglio. Non capiva, davvero non capiva perché, tra tutte le cose di cui avrebbero potuto parlare, continuava a farle solo queste domande la cui risposta era scontata. Un po' come suo marito, che le aveva chiesto se davvero lo trovasse bello. Possibile che fossero entrambi talmente ciechi da non rendersi conto dell’evidenza? O era lei a non essere capace di far capire loro quello che provava e quanto sinceramente pensasse quel che diceva?_  
 _Il suo sguardo si ammorbidì, il suo sorriso si fece più ampio: - Beh, perché io ti voglio bene, Gray. E sei il mio allievo, continuerò sempre a prendermi cura di te._  
 _Quelle parole bastarono a farlo smettere di respirare._  
 _Nessuno gli aveva più detto di volergli bene da quando… dal giorno in cui si era ritrovato ad essere completamente solo. Quelle parole gli scaldarono il cuore e lo alimentarono come una debole fiammella su cui qualcuno mette un po' di legna in più, per quanto tutti gli altri continuassero a gettarci acqua sopra._  
 _Si sarebbe sempre presa cura di lui, aveva detto. Di sicuro non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse scoperto la verità, quella verità che negava persino a se stesso e che lo faceva sentire peggio della feccia._  
 _Non aveva mai provato un simile cocktail di sentimenti disparati: si sentiva felice come non era da anni, adorava la compagnia di Iris e adorava Iris, perché quando era con lei gli sembrava che tutto lo schifo sparisse. Eppure, lo schifo era sempre lì ad aspettarlo e a farlo vergognare di esistere, soprattutto in quel momento, in cui realizzò quanto la sua maledetta bravura nel mentire avesse scavato a fondo dentro di lei. Così tanto da averla fatta affezionare sul serio._  
 _Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e non si scompose affatto quando lei continuò a sorridergli, sollevando l’altra mano per scompigliargli i capelli. Non le avrebbe risposto, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a resistere a dirle una cosa del genere senza esplodere, ma era Iris stessa a non aspettarsi alcuna risposta, né che ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti._  
 _Ingoiò quel magone di felicità mista a disperazione e si lasciò trasportare dall’affettuosità della mano della donna tra i suoi capelli, sperando di potersi perdere in quella sensazione e che tutto il resto sparisse._  
 _Dopo poco, però, anche la mano della fata lo abbandonò: - Scusami, lo so che ti infastidisce._  
 _Oh, se solo sapesse quanto bramasse quel gesto, invece. Le aveva fatto credere il contrario per tutto il tempo solo perché gli ricordava troppo con quanta tenerezza lo facesse anche sua madre. Gli sembrava ancora di percepire il calore del suo grembo quando lui vi poggiava la testa e chiudeva gli occhi, addormentandosi con le sue carezze tra i capelli, la sua voce delicata che gli cantava una ninnananna e persino i buffi suoni provenienti dal suo stomaco. E sapeva solo lui quanto quel ricordo facesse male. Almeno quanto il pensiero, un’illusione ai suoi occhi, che con Iris sarebbe potuta essere la stessa cosa._  
 _\- Piccolo, ascoltami – lo richiamò allora lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi – Ora i soldati scacchi ti riaccompagneranno su Komugi, ok? Di’ a Victor che può prepararti tutti i dolci che desideri, te li sei meritati – disse sorridente, prima di ripensare a quanto aveva appena detto e fare retro marcia con un tono appena più severo – Beh, non proprio tutti quelli che desideri, in realtà! Troppi dolci fanno male e ti si potrebbero cariare i denti e…_  
 _\- Tu non vieni con me? – la interruppe il corvino, a cui dei dolci non poteva fregare di meno tanta era la preoccupazione di non saperla con lui a Komugi._  
 _\- No, Gray. Io e Kata resteremo qui a Sweet City un paio di giorni per il_ Tea Party _di Pudding._  
 _La donna lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, come spaesato o spaventato. Non che lei credesse sul serio che tutto sarebbe andato liscio come l’olio, però non aveva di certo senso farlo preoccupare._  
 _\- Ehi, non fare quella faccia – disse dolcemente, accarezzandogli una spalla – Non temere, ci vedremo solo tra un paio di giorni, te lo prometto. Cosa potrà mai succedere di brutto ad un matrimonio?_  
  
Ripensando a quel momento, Gray, seduto sul letto, dondolò la gamba che Iris aveva curato e che Josef stava guardando con tanta insistenza, leccandosi le labbra: - Magnifico, assolutamente magnifico – mormorò l’uomo, massaggiandosi il mento con indice e pollice e quasi assaporando il momento in cui, finalmente, la fata sarebbe stata sua.  
Gray storse il naso, la sua espressione estasiata non gli piaceva per niente.  
Era stato costretto a raccontare all’uomo quanto accaduto due giorni prima perché, in qualche modo, lui sembrava essere a conoscenza di ogni suo movimento e ogni spostamento. Ipotizzava che lo seguisse per tenerlo d’occhio, qualora avesse deciso di lasciar perdere il piano e sputare il rospo con lei e col figlio di Big Mom.  
In verità, Josef era terrorizzato all’idea che il ragazzino potesse vuotare il sacco: non solo così avrebbe perso l’unica chimera esistente, la sola persona su cui quegli esperimenti avessero funzionato senza ucciderlo, ma avrebbe anche perso l’opportunità, più unica che rara, di riscattarsi agli occhi del mondo e di dimostrare di cosa realmente la sua intelligenza fosse capace. Solo quella fata e il suo straordinario corpo glielo avrebbero permesso, in un modo o nell’altro.  
E all’uomo non era sfuggito affatto il tono con il quale Gray gli aveva raccontato cosa fosse successo, il modo in cui aveva difeso uno dei Charlotte – per ingraziarseli ulteriormente, gli aveva detto – e il candore con il quale aveva parlato della donna che lo aveva assistito durante la convalescenza.  
Sapeva mentire molto, molto bene il ragazzino, ma non con lui.  
Aveva il sorriso sulle labbra quando parlava di lei. Per quanto cercasse di scacciarlo dalla testa, il pensiero rivoltante che il corvino si stesse affezionando davvero e potesse farsi scoprire era sempre lì, martellante come un tamburo nella sua scatola cranica.  
Josef strinse i denti e indurì lo sguardo, avvicinandosi poi al cassetto del comodino per tirare fuori un piccolo sacchetto scuro. Lo agitò un po' mostrandolo al bambino, che intuì subito cosa ci dovesse essere all’interno. Sembrava il suono plasticoso prodotto dalle biglie che urtano tra loro, ma Gray sapeva per certo che quelle non erano affatto delle biglie. Cercò di afferrarlo avidamente con entrambe le mani ma Josef lo tirò indietro, sollevando un sopracciglio come a richiedere qualcosa in cambio.  
Gray strinse i denti tra loro e gli lanciò uno sguardo pregno di odio, odio a cui Josef era fin troppo abituato perché potesse toccarlo in qualche modo, si voltò e tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un sacchetto di iuta che produsse un suono metallico: - Fa’ in modo di farteli bastare. E’ l’ultima volta che rubo in casa loro per te – sibilò Gray, afferrando il sacchetto di caramelle che, finalmente, Josef si era deciso a dargli. Osservò lo scienziato dondolare tra le mani quello che gli aveva dato in cambio, per poi constatare soddisfatto l’ammontare del bel gruzzoletto racimolato.  
\- Questi dovrebbero bastare. Anche le tue caramelle dovrebbero durarti per un mese, all’incirca. Sarà meglio limitare i nostri incontri allo stretto indispensabile.  
Gray non poté essere più d’accordo e provare sollievo per la cosa: - Sarà meglio. Meno vedo la tua faccia di merda e meglio è.  
L’uomo scoppiò in una sonora risata e scosse la testa, chiudendo sotto chiave il sacchetto col malloppo: - Cos’è, ti insegnano a combattere ma non ti insegnano le buone maniere? Non mi sarei aspettato di meglio dalla famiglia di una psicopatica e dei suoi bastardi.  
Non seppe esattamente perché, ma quelle parole infastidirono il bambino oltre misura. Certo, non aveva chissà quali rapporti con la famiglia dell’imperatrice, con lei o con Katakuri, ma l’avevano pur sempre accolto, dopotutto. Era indiscutibile che lo avessero fatto solo in virtù della sua natura, ma per lui che era sempre stato trattato come un cane persino quello appariva come un gesto caritatevole.  
\- In ogni caso, stammi a sentire – continuò Josef, prima che Gray potesse rispondere in qualche modo – Da questo momento in poi comunicheremo solo con questo – disse, porgendogli un piccolo specchietto, come quelli che le donne tengono in borsa – Ogni giorno, a mezzogiorno esatto, io mi troverò dove potrò vederti qualora avessi bisogno di dirmi qualcosa. Naturalmente, per te varrà lo stesso.  
Gray spostò lo sguardo ripetutamente dall’oggetto all’uomo, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare.  
\- La finestra della tua camera in quella casa è rivolta a sud, completamente illuminata dal sole di mezzogiorno e coperta da una siepe, in modo che qualunque cosa succeda al suo interno sia visibile solo da un punto posto più in alto. Ebbene, io mi troverò in quel punto ogni giorno in attesa di un messaggio. Andrò via a mezzogiorno e un minuto esatti, capirò così che non hai avuto nulla da dirmi. Tu conosci l’alfabeto Morse, vero Gray?  
Il ragazzino rimase imbambolato a fissarlo per diversi secondi. Non aveva idea che lo avesse studiato così a fondo e non nascose che questa maniacalità certosina lo spaventava alquanto. E comunque sarebbe stata davvero una fantastica idea, se solo lui avesse saputo leggere e scrivere.  
Ma questo Josef non lo sapeva…  
\- Non guardarmi così, Gray. Credevi forse che non avessi fatto i miei compiti? – lo canzonò l’uomo, mettendogli una mano sui capelli per dargli una carezza fasulla prima che il corvino la scacciasse con disgusto – Ricordati che io ti tengo d’occhio, cara la mia preziosissima chimera. Sempre. E ricordati che il figlio di Big Mom ucciderebbe anche te senza pietà se dovesse scoprire il nostro piccolo segreto. Lentamente e dolorosamente. Ricordati quanto sei vigliacco, Gray. Ricordati che il dolore è terrificante. E di certo non avranno clemenza nemmeno con un piccolo, bel bambino come te.  
Gray ebbe voglia di urlare e scoppiare a piangere. Si sentiva un topo in trappola. Si sentiva come le formiche quando qualcuno, sadicamente, vi focalizza i raggi del sole sopra con un pezzo di vetro. Non poteva scappare senza le sue caramelle, o comunque non avrebbe fatto molta strada prima di essere ritrovato da Josef o, peggio, da Caesar. Non poteva dire niente a Iris o Katakuri perché l’avrebbero ucciso.  
A qualsiasi cosa pensasse, l’esito rimaneva sempre e comunque lo stesso.  
\- Alla fine quel che ti chiedo è molto semplice. Devi solo dirmi quando il Comandante _Sweet_ leverà le tende per un tempo sufficiente a permetterci di entrare in scena.  
\- Ti sbagli se credi che sia così facile – sputò Gray con una certa dose di compiacimento – Iris non è mai da sola, è sempre circondata da qualcuno perché è la persona migliore del mondo! E Katakuri si assicura sempre che la sua famiglia le stia accanto perché la ama e teme che le carogne di merda come te possano farle del male!  
Lo scienziato rimase interdetto da quello scatto d’ira improvviso, che non aveva permesso al bambino nemmeno di riprendere fiato: - Gray… - mormorò, chinandosi col busto per guardarlo dritto negli occhi – Non ti sarai mica affezionato a questa donna, vero?  
Assecondare Josef era la sua unica speranza di poter vivere, non aveva altra scelta.  
Deglutì un grumo di saliva e cercò di mantenere la calma. Si era lasciato andare anche troppo: - Affatto. Sto solo constatando la realtà dei fatti.  
Lo scienziato non sembrò molto convinto di quella risposta, tuttavia sogghignò assottigliando quei suoi piccoli occhi da ratto e si allontanò verso la finestra, oltre la quale, in lontananza, si intravedeva il gigantesco Chateau sull’isola Whole Cake.  
\- Beh, non hai di che preoccuparti allora – disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal castello dell’imperatrice – Quando prenderemo la fata con noi potrai tenertela tutta per te, ogni giorno. Non dovrai più condividerla con nessuno.  
“Certo, per tutto il tempo in cui sopravvivrà…” pensò anche, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata serafica al pensiero.  
\- E poi, Gray… - continuò Josef, voltandosi verso di lui e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa – Caesar è arrivato a Totto Land.  
Il cuore del corvino gli colpì la cassa toracica con maggior forza. Quel nome, quel maledetto nome gli fece rimbombare di nuovo le sue stesse urla nella testa. Percepì un doloroso pizzicore nell’incavo del braccio, nello stesso punto dove Caesar era solito iniettargli il siero, e di nuovo quel tremendo e lacerante dolore che si espandeva in ogni anfratto del suo corpo gli sembrò vivido come la prima volta.  
E come tutte quelle a seguire.  
\- C-cosa cazzo ci fa qui? – si azzardò a chiedere, con una voce flebile e tremolante.  
Josef si risollevò e gli sorrise dall’alto della sua statura, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso adunco: - Pare che un paio di pirati della “peggiore generazione” abbiano messo a ferro e fuoco Punk Hazard e mandato in fumo la produzione del SAD. In ogni caso, immagino che Big Mom si sia stufata di aspettare i suoi esperimenti inconcludenti. Pensa che gli ha fatto costruire un laboratorio proprio su Whole Cake Island…  
Fece una pausa, riflettendo sulla figura del collega da lui tanto odiato: - La vecchia gli garantisce la sua protezione. Chissà cosa gli farebbe Kaido se riuscisse a mettere le mani su quella canaglia, adesso – disse più a se stesso che all’allievo con una buona dose di sadico compiacimento. Questo non faceva altro che rendergli la vita più facile, rivoltava le carte a suo vantaggio.  
Si crogiolò alla vista della sua chimera tutta tremante come una foglia. La presenza di quell’idiota di Caesar rappresentava la carta vincente con la quale lo avrebbe tenuto in pugno. E per di più, il suo laboratorio su Totto Land era la miniera di tutte le strumentazioni che gli sarebbero servite per occuparsi della fata, una volta giunto il momento: - Fossi in te cercherei di stare attento nell’andare a zonzo su quell’is…  
La frase dello scienziato rimase sospesa a metà quando vide Gray, davanti a lui, guardare insistentemente un punto oltre la sua spalla con le sopracciglia sollevate e la bocca semidischiusa. Quando si fu voltato anche lui a guardare cosa avesse attirato così tanto la sua attenzione, la sorpresa fu tale da costringerlo a levarsi gli occhiali e stropicciarsi gli occhi per assicurarsi di non avere le traveggole.  
Senza prestargli più alcuna attenzione, Gray superò Josef e spalmò il viso e i palmi delle mani sul vetro freddo della finestra, fissando con occhi spalancati lo Chateau di Big Mom incrinarsi sempre più fino a crollare al suolo come se fosse fatto di gelatina.  
Un solo pensiero attraversò la sua mente mentre scendeva di corsa le scale dell’albergo per raggiungere il porto di Komugi, ignorando le urla di Josef che lo avvertivano di stare attento e di tornare indietro. Un solo nome bussava nella sua testa come il becco insistente di un picchio, rivelando miseramente quanto la sua impenetrabile corazza protettiva fosse compromessa. Un pensiero che gli fece capire quanto, disgraziatamente per lui, i suoi sentimenti si fossero indissolubilmente legati a quelli della persona a cui avrebbe rovinato la vita.  
“Iris.”  
  


***

  
  
In tutta sincerità, Iris non aveva idea di chi mai potesse volerla vedere, lì sul Whole Cake Island. Seguì il soldato scacco fuori dalla tenda e attraverso l’accampamento, sorprendendosi di come tutti, _homeis_ , cittadini e subordinati di Big Mom si stessero dando da fare per rimettere in piedi la capitale che l’imperatrice stessa e Monkey D. Luffy avevano messo in subbuglio.  
Quando ebbero raggiunto l’ultima tenda, più piccola delle altre e allestita per le visite, la donna aggrottò perplessa un sopracciglio, non notando nessuno di conosciuto che catturasse la sua attenzione.  
Si voltò verso il soldato, confusa: - E’ qui che aspet- ouch! – provò a dire, sentendosi improvvisamente mozzare il respiro da qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, che la stava stringendo per i fianchi con urgenza.  
Sollevò le braccia e chinò repentinamente il capo per capire chi fosse la personcina che la stesse abbracciando con così tanta forza, come se ne fosse andato della sua vita. Indossava una spessa giacca scura con un cappuccio che lo avrebbe coperto fino agli occhi, ma che gli si era abbassato nella foga di quel gesto rivelando una selva di capelli color ebano, che lei avrebbe individuato in una folla di mille persone.  
La confusione della fata si dissolse immediatamente quando lo riconobbe, lasciando spazio unicamente ad un sincero stupore ed una strana, tiepida e dolce felicità. Sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, mentre l’altra mano accarezzava la sua testa con movimenti gentili: - Ciao, Gray.  
Il corvino continuò a stringerla come se nient’altro avesse importanza, come se il soldato accanto a loro non esistesse. Sembrò dimenticarsi addirittura della presenza di Caesar su quella stessa isola, come diceva Josef. L’unica cosa importante era il sollievo di vedere che fosse ancora viva, nonostante la distruzione che li circondava.  
E Iris lo lasciò fare, continuando a rassicurarlo accarezzandogli i capelli dopo aver congedato il soldato con un cenno del capo.  
\- Ho visto il castello crollare – mormorò il bambino dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, sebbene ogni sua parola venisse smorzata dai vestiti della donna, nei quali lui stava nascondendo il viso – Avevo paura di non rivederti mai più.  
Ancora una volta, come accadeva ogni giorno da quando viveva con lei, il suono della sua delicata risata fu l’unguento in grado di dissipare tutti i suoi affanni. Le mani della fata gli si posarono sulle guance, allontanandogli con gentilezza il viso pressato sul proprio stomaco per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi.  
La vide inginocchiarsi così da essere alla sua stessa altezza. Lei aveva sempre avuto questa premura con lui, era il suo modo di mostrargli rispetto. Al contrario di Josef e di tutti gli altri che continuavano a fissarlo dall’alto in basso con supponenza.  
\- E così ti sei preoccupato per me? – sussurrò Iris, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore per contenere tutta la sua gioia. Non avrebbe dovuto importargliene così tanto, suo marito le avrebbe riservato un’occhiata stranita se glielo avesse detto, ma era innegabile la felicità che le si spandeva nel petto nel realizzare che anche lui, almeno un minimo, le voleva bene. E che stesse imparando a mostrare le sue emozioni senza agire come l’automa cinico e vuoto che si era sempre dimostrato.  
Gray sembrò sorpreso da quella domanda. Certo che si preoccupava per lei, lei era al centro di ogni suo pensiero e si odiava per questo. Era per colpa di quella dannata preoccupazione se sentiva che l’inferno lo avrebbe raggiunto sulla terra prima ancora di avere modo di andarci da morto.  
\- Sei la mia maestra - le disse con una delicatezza che non riteneva sua, abbassando lo sguardo per mascherare un lieve rossore sulle sue guance - Non potrei non essere preoccupato per te, Iris.  
“E hai fatto tutta questa strada solo per questo”, pensò la donna, sollevando un braccio per spostargli una ciocca di capelli dal viso “Sei proprio un bravo bambino”.  
Solo mentre lo guardava con così tanta dolcezza il corvino poté constatare quanto il suo colorito fosse pallido e il suo viso emaciato e stremato: - Hai un aspetto terribile – osservò, tracciando con un polpastrello il profilo dei profondi segni scuri che le contornavano gli occhi – Stai bene? Sei tutta sporca e il tuo vestito è macchiato di sangue. Ti sei ferita? – incalzò ancora, con una buona dose di timore a fargli tremare impercettibilmente la voce.  
\- Non sono ferita, Gray, tranquillo. Non più, almeno. Sono solo molto, molto stanca.  
E, in effetti, la donna si rese conto che le proprie gambe non avrebbero resistito ancora per molto a reggerla in piedi.  
\- Perché non sei tornata a casa come mi avevi detto, allora?  
Iris non poté che sorridere malinconicamente di fronte all’ennesima promessa fatta che aveva infranto: - Sono successe diverse cose in questi giorni, piccolo – spiegò pacatamente, senza cercare realmente di difendersi – Katakuri è rimasto ferito e io non potevo lasciarlo da solo. Mi dispiace per averti fatto stare in pensiero, scusami.  
Gray deglutì a vuoto e spalancò le palpebre, non riuscendo a credere che qualcuno fosse davvero riuscito a mettere K.O. il figlio di Big Mom. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero di chi potesse essere stato capace di tanto, si ritrovò a pensare che fossero stati fortunati ad essersela cavata con solo una città distrutta e così poche vittime…  
Ad ogni modo, nonostante gli avesse mentito, non riuscì a biasimarla affatto per il suo comportamento. Lei ci sarebbe stata sempre per chi aveva bisogno di aiuto e avrebbe dato tutta se stessa per le persone che amava, come stava facendo con lui. E questo pensiero non faceva altro che scavare come un tarlo nella sua testa, sempre più a fondo, ogni giorno che passava.  
\- A-allora, - chiese Gray timidamente, torturandosi le mani – che ne dici di ritornare a… - “casa”? No, non era certo così arrogante da sentirsi in diritto di usare una parola del genere di fronte a lei - … su Komugi?  
\- Certo, Gray – rispose sorridente la fata, facendo forza sulle braccia e sulle gambe per rialzarsi – Questa è una splendida idea. Andiamo ad avvisare Katakuri e poi chiediamo a Bruleè di riaccompagnarci a casa.  
Iris prese Gray per mano e uscì con lui dalla tenda. Lo vide sollevarsi velocemente il cappuccio sulla testa fino a coprirsi completamente il viso: l’estate stava per finire, ma non le sembrava facesse così freddo, si ritrovò a pensare.  
Decise di non perder tempo a rimuginare sulla cosa: Gray faceva un sacco di cose che non riusciva a comprendere, alla fine. Tutti hanno le proprie stranezze.  
  
\- Aspettami qui, torno subito – gli disse, dopo aver finito di raccontargli quel che era successo quando ebbero raggiunto la tenda di Katakuri, presieduta da due soldati scacco che si assicuravano che nessun estraneo vi entrasse. Non credeva fosse una buona idea far entrare anche Gray e fargli vedere il viso scoperto di suo marito. Tra di loro non correva buon sangue e, per quanto fosse sicura che il bambino avrebbe reagito con nient’altro che stupore, desiderava che fosse l’uomo a scegliere a chi mostrare la sua faccia. E non pensava affatto che Gray fosse uno di quei fortunati. Katakuri aveva appena imparato timidamente a lasciarsi andare con la sua famiglia, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinare tutto così presto.  
\- Kata – lo chiamò debolmente, chiudendo gli occhi e stirando la bocca in un profondo sbadiglio mentre attraversava il paravento traslucido – Io torno a casa con Gray. Desideri che ti porti qualcos…  
La fata si zittì immediatamente quando lo vide così, addormentato insieme a Pudding con un sorriso sul viso e le sopracciglia morbide, rilassato come se la catastrofe del _Tea Party_ non si fosse mai abbattuta. E, pensandoci, quella catastrofe aveva portato forse più cose buone che cattive.  
Sorrise teneramente, senza nemmeno più la forza di tendere le labbra. Lasciò la tenda così com’era entrata: Katakuri sarebbe stato in ottime mani quel giorno, e lei aveva solo bisogno di chiudere gli occhi.  
  


***

  
  
Rose lanciò un’occhiata perplessa e carica di biasimo a suo marito in cucina, il quale si accinse a coprire le pietanze sul tavolo, ormai fredde, senza la minima traccia di preoccupazione a deturpare il suo viso appena raggrinzito: - Ma perché hai preparato la cena?!  
Aveva resistito fin troppo tempo senza dare a vedere la sua paura, ma dopo tutte quelle ore passate a sperare di veder ricomparire Katakuri e Iris dalla porta di casa il suo turbamento l’aveva portata a toccare il proprio limite.  
Lui si risollevò gli occhiali sul naso: - Perché è ora di cena, cara – rispose con tranquillità e lieve ironia, accarezzandosi i baffi brizzolati tra due dita.  
\- Lo Chateau è crollato, Victor! – esplose la donna nel panico, indicando col dito indice la finestra, sul cui davanzale Socrate scrutava l’esterno da almeno un’ora agitando la folta coda – L’hai visto anche tu! Come fai ed essere così tranquillo? E se fossero morti? – chiese agitata, sentendo di stare iperventilando.  
Lo chef sospirò, raggiunse sua moglie e le accarezzò la schiena per cercare di tranquillizzarla: era sempre stata una donna estremamente emotiva e comprendeva perfettamente il suo stato d’animo, pur non condividendolo per indole. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati insieme, al suo servizio, volevano bene al padrone di casa come se fosse stato il figlio che non avevano mai avuto. Aveva solo una dozzina d’anni meno di loro, vero, ma certi sentimenti non possono essere controllati. Era così e non c’era nulla che potessero fare per cambiare la cosa.  
E Iris, poi. Era come se fosse sempre stata lì, con loro, come se l’avessero sempre conosciuta. Era stata la cosa migliore che fosse capitata a Katakuri, il vento fresco che aveva smosso l’aria stantia della sua vita e della sua casa, e loro non avevano potuto che apprezzarla fin dal primo momento.  
\- Stanno benissimo, cara, ne sono sicuro – disse Victor, accarezzando i capelli di sua moglie, screziati di bianco – Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, lui è troppo forte per soccombere, lo sai anche tu. E, anche se dovesse essere ferito, c’è sempre Iris-sama a proteggerlo, no?  
Rose sollevò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi e sorrise. Era l’unico che sarebbe riuscito a farla sorridere anche nei momenti peggiori.  
\- E anche Gray starà bighellonando da qualche parte, non preoccuparti.  
Si staccarono da quell’abbraccio pochi secondi dopo, quando udirono dei rumori e un leggero e ben noto vociare provenire dal corridoio. Bastò loro quello per capire.  
Rose si precipitò verso lo specchio più grande della casa e gli occhi le pizzicarono quando vide Gray venirne fuori, tenendo per mano Iris che lo seguì nel giro di un attimo. Ci provò a contenersi, ma non ci riuscì davvero: - Iris-samaaaa!!! – strillò la donna con le lacrime agli occhi, correndo a braccia spalancate verso la fata e travolgendola con uno strettissimo abbraccio.  
Iris, troppo debole per reggersi in piedi, barcollò all’indietro e non cadde a terra solo perché Gray la spinse dalla schiena contro gravità. Tuttavia non poté fare a meno di sorridere e ricambiare quella stretta: stava ricevendo più abbracci quel giorno di quanti non ne avesse ricevuti negli ultimi due secoli, tranne al suo compleanno…  
\- Non immagina nemmeno quanto mi fossi preoccupata!!! – continuò Rose con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi, staccandosi dalla ragazza e girandole intorno – Ma si guardi! I suoi abiti sono tutti strappati! Cosa le è successo? E tu, Gray! – urlò poi severa, rivolgendosi al bambino – Hai detto ieri che uscivi a fare una passeggiata e sei tornato solo stasera! Hai passeggiato attraverso ogni isola dell’arcipelago forse?!  
\- Suvvia, cara – intervenne a quel punto Victor, affiancato subito da Socrate che si strusciò amabilmente contro le gambe della fata e del bambino prima di soffiare ai due domestici – L’avrà raggiunta quando ha visto il castello crollare.  
Rose si portò una mano sul petto per cercare di calmare il proprio respiro affannoso, asciugando col dorso dell’altra mano una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo.  
Iris sorrise di cuore per tutto quel calore e abbracciò di rimando quell’affettuosa donna con la poca forza che le rimaneva in corpo. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente quel profumo: il profumo dei fiori con cui Rose riempiva le stanze; il profumo delle vecchie mappe e dei libri di suo marito disseminati qui e là su ogni superficie utile; il profumo dei donuts di Victor che Katakuri amava condividere con lei ogni giorno. Persino l’odore dei croccantini che Socrate spargeva dappertutto, per il semplice gusto di dare rogna a qualcuno, probabilmente. Il profumo di casa.  
\- Grazie per esservi preoccupati per noi – mormorò la fata con un filo di voce, sorridendo in direzione dei due domestici che non poterono che attendere l’arrivo di una terza persona attraverso lo specchio, una persona che però tardava a tornare.  
\- Iris-sama, dov’è suo marito? – chiese a quel punto Victor, che in tutta sincerità stava cominciando ad avvertire una certa preoccupazione suscitata dallo sguardo della fata.  
\- Katakuri sta bene – li tranquillizzò Iris - E’ stato sconfitto dal capitano della ciurma che ha rovinato il _Tea Party_ , immagino che abbiate visto quello che è successo al castello…  
I due domestici deglutirono un grumo amaro di saliva e si guardarono preoccupati: la probabilità che Katakuri potesse essere sconfitto rasentava lo zero e, per quanto stentassero a credere che potesse essere successo davvero, non era poi così impossibile. Lo conoscevano da troppo per non sapere quanto fosse umano, fin troppo umano, fatto anche lui di carne, sangue ed ossa. Il giorno in cui si sarebbe scontrato con della carne più robusta della sua sarebbe potuto arrivare in qualsiasi momento, ed era arrivato ad una cerimonia nuziale. Erano semplicemente grati che stesse bene, anche se su quello non avrebbero mai avuto dubbi: era troppo forte, troppo testardo ed ostinato per morire. Il vero miracolo era che l’imperatrice non fosse andata su tutte le furie distruggendo tutta la propria isola o, peggio, dimezzando la propria ciurma.  
\- Tornerà a casa domani, quando avrà riposato un po' – continuò Iris, affiancata da Gray che, con Socrate tra le braccia, non la smetteva un attimo di fissarla, preoccupato che collassasse da un momento all’altro – Però, se non vi dispiace, lascerò che sia Gray a raccontarvi tutti i dettagli. Io ho solo bisogno di farmi un bagno caldo e dormire – concluse, depositando una carezza sulla spalla del corvino.  
Vani furono i successivi tentativi di Victor di convincerla a mangiare qualcosa e, dopo che Rose l’ebbe lasciata sola in bagno, Iris si tolse lentamente gli abiti sporchi e lacerati dall’esplosione e si lasciò cullare dal caldo abbraccio dell’acqua profumata.  
Rilassò i muscoli stanchi e le spalle tese e poggiò la nuca contro la ceramica della vasca, gemendo per il penetrante e acuto dolore che le attraversò la testa a causa dalla contusione subita nell’esplosione.  
Quando vi si fu abituata, chiuse finalmente gli occhi per quelli che le sembrarono essere un paio di minuti al massimo.  
  
Una mano che le smosse gentilmente una spalla, come a volerla svegliare, e la sensazione dell’acqua diventata gelida attorno al proprio corpo furono le sensazioni che costrinsero la fata a riaprire nuovamente gli occhi.  
Rose, nella penombra della stanza, le sorrise e le porse un asciugamano, aiutandola ad alzarsi. Se non fosse andata a chiamarla sarebbe diventata una prugna secca.  
\- Dio, devo essermi addormentata. Quanto ho dormito?  
\- Tre ore, signora – rispose la donna, fermando le mani di Iris quando, dopo che si fu avvolta nell’asciugamano, la vide adoperarsi per raccogliere i suoi vestiti e mettere ordine – Iris-sama, andate a letto adesso. Penso io a tutto il resto.  
E la fata, dal canto suo, non riuscì a fare altro se non sorriderle e ringraziarla.  
Tornò nella sua camera da letto e si asciugò alla meglio, non ebbe nemmeno la voglia di asciugarsi i capelli. Si infilò un paio di slip e una maglia nera di suo marito – la prima cosa che le capitò tra le mani e che le bastava come vestito - e si infilò sotto le lenzuola.  
In un attimo, dopo che ebbe chiuso gli occhi, precipitò in un sonno profondo come lo stesso oceano.  
  


***

  
  
L’orologio segnava le due e ventitre del mattino quando Gray si voltò a fissarlo per l’ennesima volta nel giro di cinque minuti.  
Sospirò infastidito e si rigirò ancora sul materasso, maledicendo quel sonno che, per qualche motivo, nonostante non avesse dormito la sera precedente per andare su Whole Cake Island a cercare Iris, tardava ad arrivare.  
Intrecciò le dita sulla pancia e fissò il soffitto, come se vi ci fosse qualcosa di particolarmente interessante. Solo in quel momento, trascinato da una sorta di flusso di coscienza, gli saltò alla mente qualcosa che aveva dimenticato, o che semplicemente credeva non avesse importanza da qualche anno a quella parte.  
“Oggi è il mio compleanno…”  
Storse il labbro inferiore a quel pensiero. Non che cambiasse qualcosa, non avrebbe detto a nessuno in quella casa di quell’evento, poco ma sicuro.  
Tuttavia non poteva non pensare al fatto che, solo quattro anni prima, non era mai stato solo quel giorno. Percepì una fitta nel petto: il passato doleva, spesso e volentieri gli faceva male anche più delle iniezioni di Caesar, degli esperimenti di Josef, delle trasformazioni e di tutte le batoste che aveva preso nella sua brevissima vita.  
Quasi istintivamente, come se le gambe gli si fossero mosse da sole, Gray mise i piedi giù dal letto e si alzò, uscendo poi dalla sua camera e diretto verso quella in fondo al corridoio. La casa era buia, illuminata solo dall’artificiale luce dei lampioni di Hakuriki Town che attraversava le finestre, e silenziosa. Adorava il silenzio, che tanto silenzioso poi non era. La trasformazione aveva potenziato il suo olfatto, la sua vista e il suo udito fino a permettergli di udire anche il più piccolo suono: ogni giorno una moltitudine di suoni e rumori di ogni tipo gli si riversavano addosso come una marea e, a volte, erano talmente tanti da non riuscire quasi a sopportarli. La notte, tuttavia, era la pace per i suoi sensi. I suoni delle foglie che battevano le une sulle altre fuori dalla finestra, la tenda smossa da una folata di vento, i grilli, i passi di qualche soldato scacco durante le ronde notturne… Si addormentava cullato dai suoni della vita fuori dalle mura della sua stanza, salvo i casi in cui quelle melodie venivano coperte da ben altro tipo di suoni decisamente più _umani._ Purtroppo per lui sapeva benissimo cosa fossero quei lamenti e gemiti soffocati, avendo vissuto in un città poverissima e passato metà delle sue giornate in mezzo ad una strada. Era troppo piccolo però perché la cosa potesse importargli o interessargli minimamente. Al pensiero storceva il naso, sembrandogli qualcosa di addirittura disgustoso.  
In ogni caso, nessuno dei suoni in cui era solito crogiolarsi gli fu di aiuto quella sera.  
Aprì cautamente la porta della camera di Iris e vi si intrufolò di soppiatto, richiudendola alle sue spalle. La vide distesa sulla sua parte del letto, profondamente addormentata con una mano sul ventre e l’altra al lato del viso, un’espressione rilassata sul volto e le labbra semidischiuse in un lieve russare.  
Mosse timidamente dei piccoli passi verso di lei, incerto sulle proprie intenzioni e profondamente combattuto tra la paura che lei si potesse svegliare e il desiderio di non essere solo almeno per quel momento, almeno per quel giorno.  
Alla fine, furono le sue gambe a decidere piuttosto che la sua testa.  
Si avvicinò alla piazza vuota del letto e scostò il lenzuolo per adagiarsi accanto a lei, facendo spostare Socrate che adorava farsi coccolare e sonnecchiare accanto alle ginocchia della fata quando il suo antipatico marito non era lì a infastidirlo.  
Il corvino si distese su un lato con le mani unite sotto le guance, perdendosi in contemplazione del viso calmo e rilassato di quella donna che innaffiava ogni giorno la sua vita come se fosse stata un fiore particolarmente caparbio e riluttante a sbocciare.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a quello che gli aveva detto Josef il giorno prima, a quella frase che non aveva mai smesso di martellare per un secondo nella sua scatola cranica.  
  
“ _Potrai tenertela tutta per te, ogni giorno. Non dovrai più condividerla con nessuno._ ”  
  
Avrebbe davvero potuto tenere Iris per sé?  
E se Josef, per una volta, non gli avesse mentito?  
E’ vero, l’avrebbe separata da suo marito e dalla sua famiglia, ma almeno sarebbero stati insieme. Ci sarebbe stato lui per lei, l’avrebbe protetta dagli esperimenti di Josef, che comunque non le avrebbe mai fatto davvero del male, preziosa com’era. Magari avrebbe potuto funzionare anche così, se solo avesse continuato a tenerle nascosto il suo prezioso contribuito in tutto quel piano.  
Gray sorrise, autoconvincendosi che avrebbe funzionato. Iris lo faceva star bene e lo riempiva di un affetto che credeva non avrebbe mai più ricevuto. Era calorosa, dolce e divertente. E sarebbe stato bello ricevere quell’amore tutto per sé, senza doverlo più condividere, né con Katakuri, né con nessun altro.  
E ci sarebbe stato sempre lui con la sua trasformazione a difenderla da chiunque avesse mai avuto intenzione di farle del male, magari poteva essere l’unica cosa buona che quella bestia rivoltante dentro di lui avrebbe potuto fare.  
Così non avrebbe più sofferto, perché ne aveva davvero abbastanza del dolore: avrebbe avuto sempre l’NHC10 di Josef, non avrebbe rivisto mai più Caesar e avrebbe avuto tutto l’affetto dell’unica persona che, chissà come, gli voleva bene.  
“Sì, può funzionare. Funzionerà anche così”, si disse.  
Era troppo piccolo per capire che l’amore non è come l’acqua in una brocca, che si esaurisce quanto più vi si attinge. Era troppo inesperto sulle proprie emozioni da comprendere che non era togliendola alla sua famiglia che si sarebbe assicurato il suo amore per sempre. Ma era il suo compleanno, sentiva di avere a disposizione almeno un piccolo desiderio da poter esprimere: era così tanto disperato e affamato di affetto che la scelta fu più che a senso unico per il suo piccolo e fragile cuore leso. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire la sua mano scompigliargli i capelli ogni giorno e accarezzargli ancora la guancia, per sentirla pronunciare ancora quel “ti voglio bene”.  
Desiderò ardentemente restare con lei, sempre con lei, in un modo o nell’altro. E sperò che, almeno quella volta, quel desiderio funzionasse.  
Sollevò una mano e fece levitare i polpastrelli sul volto di Iris, come a voler tracciare il profilo dei suoi lineamenti in un disegno invisibile.  
Era una cosa che faceva sua madre con lui prima di addormentarsi, e che lui aveva imparato a fare a sua volta con lei. Diceva che l’avrebbe aiutato ad addormentarsi più facilmente, che gli avrebbe fatto sognare lei anziché avere incubi. Gli era sempre sembrata una cosa priva di senso, ma in realtà per qualche inspiegabile ragione quel piccolo gesto riusciva sempre a tranquillizzarlo. E perché no, qualche volta aveva funzionato anche a prevenire i brutti sogni. Forse era sempre stata la sua vicinanza a farlo, in realtà, ma ora che lei non c’era più non aveva importanza comunque.  
Si chiese come avrebbe potuto reagire Katakuri se l’avesse scoperto lì, ad occupare un posto che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo. Si sarebbe arrabbiato? Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, forse, ma in quel momento non gli interessò. Sarebbe rimasto solo per poco, avrebbe approfittato solo per quel momento della tranquillità e della quiete che la vicinanza di Iris gli infondeva. Per quanto quella notte gli fosse sembrata insonne, era bastato restare accanto a lei solo per qualche minuto per sentire le palpebre pesanti e i muscoli rilassarsi, come se solo con lei sentisse di poter staccare la presa da ogni sua preoccupazione e ogni suo timore.  
Così Gray chiuse gli occhi, e in quel silenzio così ricco di suoni riuscì ad abbandonarsi al respiro lento e regolare di Iris che lo cullò come una ninnananna.  
  
_Si era già addormentato da un po' quando un fruscio e dei rumori alle sue spalle attirarono la sua attenzione. Riaprì gli occhi e la finestra sul letto fu la prima cosa che vide. Percepì immediatamente uno spiffero entrare dagli infissi, vecchi e mezzi ammuffiti, che gli vece venire la pelle d’oca._  
 _La luna luminosa e ben visibile fuori dalla finestra gli suggerì che non era poi molto tardi, poteva essere mezzanotte o poco più… Immediatamente una rivelazione elettrizzante percorse il suo corpo e lo caricò di euforia, facendolo scattare come una molla dall’altra parte del letto con un ampio sorriso sul suo piccolo viso smunto._  
 _Vide sua madre in piedi, che gli dava le spalle armeggiando con qualcosa sul tavolo, qualcosa che illuminava flebilmente la sua sagoma come la luce di una candela. Gray si mise a sedere sul piccolo letto che divideva con lei e sollevò le braccia verso l’alto, richiamando la sua attenzione e volendo condividere con lei la sua felicità: - E’ oggi! E’ il mio compleanno oggi, mamma! Ho già cinque anni! – strillò con l’entusiasmo tipico dei bambini, immotivato quanto sincero._  
 _Si sentiva davvero più grande, era sicuro che il suo quarto anno di vita, scaduto quel giorno, avesse davvero contribuito a farlo crescere: - Guarda, mamma! – la richiamò ancora, sentendola ridacchiare sommessamente – Guarda il mio pigiama!_  
 _La donna si girò finalmente verso di lui e gli si avvicinò, nascondendo qualcosa di luminoso dietro la schiena e guardandolo con un sorriso ancora più radioso: - Cos’ha il tuo pigiama, amore? – gli chiese, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto e liberando una mano per accarezzargli i suoi soffici capelli color ebano._  
 _\- E’ più corto! Ti assicuro che ieri arrivava qui – spiegò convinto, indicando la sua caviglia nuda lasciata scoperta dal pantalone – Oggi invece arriva solo qui – continuò, mostrando candidamente con indice e pollice di quanto gli si fosse accorciato il pigiama a seguito della sua repentina crescita. Il modo serio con cui lo stava dicendo, come se fosse un dato inequivocabile, la fece inevitabilmente scoppiare in una fragorosa risata._  
 _\- Hai visto come sono grande adesso? Sei contenta, mamma?_  
 _La donna smise di ridere e si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della vestaglia, guardando intenerita il suo piccolo ometto: - Hai ragione amore, cresci così in fretta – disse, avvicinandosi il suo viso alle labbra per baciarlo sulla fronte – Mi sembra solo ieri che ti ho stretto per la prima volta, un piccolo e morbido fagottino rosa._  
 _Le scaldò il cuore quel ricordo, si riversò su di lei come un’onda sulla battigia. Il suo piccolo Gray, così piccolo eppure così grande per la sua età. Il suo piccolo ometto, l’unico vero uomo della sua intera vita._  
 _Il suo sguardo si riempì di lacrime per il dolce sentimento che provava ogni volta che lo guardava in quei begli occhi grigi. Gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano e baciò il suo viso su ogni lembo di pelle che le sue labbra riuscirono a raggiungere: - Vorrei fermare il tempo per tenerti così per sempre. Un giorno hai bisogno della mamma, mi stringi e chiami il mio nome, e il giorno dopo… - fece una pausa, al pensiero di quanto grande stesse diventando. Le sembrava trascorso un attimo da quel giorno di cinque anni prima, solo un lungo attimo: - … beh, insomma, buon compleanno amore._  
 _Gray vide materializzarsi da dietro la schiena della madre un piatto tra le sue mani, con un’abbondante fetta di torta illuminata dalla vivida fiammella di una candela. La sua bocca si riempì di saliva a quella vista._  
 _Era una torta bellissima, ricoperta di panna e fatta di tre strati intramezzati dalla crema al cioccolato. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che ne aveva assaggiata una, non ricordava nemmeno che sapore potesse mai avere._  
 _Semplicemente, loro non potevano permettersi assolutamente di comprare una torta._  
 _Il suo sorriso allegro e spensierato si spense a poco a poco, facendo preoccupare la ragazza che prese a guardare la torta, chiedendosi cosa avesse sbagliato quella volta: - C-cosa c’è? Non ti piace, tesoro? Desideravi altri ingredienti? – chiese spaventata. Credeva spesso di sbagliare con lui, si sentiva inadeguata come madre, troppo giovane, troppo povera e con troppo poco da offrirgli._  
 _In un attimo, tutti gli anni trascorsi come schiava su Marijoa attraversarono la sua mente come un fiume in piena. Rimembrò tutto il lusso, il fasto e l’abbondanza nei quali aveva visto crescere i figli del suo padrone, la caterva di regali in cui venivano sommersi ogni giorno e tre volte più grande di loro. Loro avevano tutto, avrebbero sempre avuto tutto con uno schiocco di dita. Si sentì morire per quanto tremendamente ingiusta fosse la vita. Quei piccoli marmocchi, viziati e incattiviti da quella sanguinaria ricchezza avevano tutto, il suo dolce bambino, invece, non aveva assolutamente nulla._  
 _Si chiese per un istante come sarebbe stata la sua vita se fosse rimasta su quella Terra Sacra. Era una schiava, era vero, ma se non altro aveva tre pasti assicurati ogni giorno. E il suo padrone la trattava bene, l’aveva sempre trattata con cura. O, quanto meno, la trattava meglio di come aveva visto trattare altri schiavi. Mai uno schiaffo da lui, mai una frustata, mai un lavoro umiliante. Era la sua preferita, la ricopriva di libri, gioielli e bei vestiti, e sua moglie la odiava profondamente per questo. La odiava per tutte le volte che lui preferiva sgattaiolare fuori dal letto coniugale per infilarsi nel suo; la odiava per gli occhi languidi con cui lui la guardava; la odiava per tutte le attenzioni negate. L’odiava così tanto da averla presa per capelli e trascinata nelle celle della villa - laddove sarebbe dovuta stare anche lei, se solo il padrone non avesse deciso diversamente -, nel braccio maschile dove riposavano gli altri schiavi. L’aveva gettata in una cella e aveva ordinato agli schiavi di “fare di quella piccola puttana quel che volevano, purché il giorno dopo, una volta tornata, non avesse trovato che un irriconoscibile pezzo di carne”. E non osava nemmeno immaginare cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei se il suo padrone non fosse intervenuto in tempo. Non l’aveva mai visto così infuriato._  
 _Fu per quello che decise di scappare solo cinque secondi dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta. Decise di scappare perché se la signora aveva fallito nell’uccidere lei, di sicuro ci sarebbe riuscita con suo figlio, a costo di prenderla a calci fino a farla abortire. Decise che avrebbe portato quella creatura lontana da quel mondo fittizio di ricchezza grondante di sangue, da quelle vite costruite sulle schiene della miseria._  
 _Non aveva che una vita misera da potergli offrire, ma sarebbe stato certamente meglio di quell’orrore. In quel mondo non c’era posto per lei o per il bastardo di un Drago Celeste, per quanto quest’ultimo avesse potuto amarla e per quanto lei avesse potuto fingere di ricambiare. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa nelle sue capacità per dargli le uniche cose che fosse in grado di donare incondizionatamente, le uniche davvero importanti: tutto il proprio amore e tutta la propria intelligenza._  
 _Per cui non si pentì nemmeno per un istante della scelta fatta quel giorno, tuttavia desiderava farlo sentire come tutti quegli altri bambini almeno il giorno del suo compleanno. Voleva solo che fosse felice, ma l’espressione sul suo viso non appariva come aveva pregato di poterla vedere._  
 _\- Tesoro, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?_  
 _Il corvino sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e la fissò serio, con degli occhi di qualcuno che sembrava avere molto più di cinque anni: - Noi non possiamo permettercelo, mamma – le disse severo, alludendo chiaramente al fatto che sapesse quanto fosse stata costretta a sacrificare per quello stupido pezzo di torta._  
 _La donna sentì una stretta nel petto a quella semplice frase, così tagliente nella sua inespressività: - Non ti riguarda quello che possiamo o non possiamo permetterci, Gray – disse la giovane con altrettanta serietà – L’unica cosa di cui devi preoccuparti è essere felice, perché solo così potrò esserlo anche io. E quale che sia stato il prezzo di questa torta sono felice di averlo pagato perché voglio festeggiare l’anniversario del giorno più bello della mia vita con te, Gray, come una famiglia._  
 _Il piccolo si morse il labbro inferiore a quelle parole e abbassò gli occhi lucidi sul suo delizioso regalo, giusto un attimo prima che un dito della donna ricoperto di panna gli pizzicasse il naso, sporcandolo di bianco._  
 _\- Ma sei impazzita?! – urlò il piccolo, ritenendo quello spreco quasi un sacrilegio._  
 _Sua madre, tuttavia, non poté che scoppiare nuovamente a ridere prima di sporcare anche il suo stesso naso con un po' di panna: - Dai amore, sorridi un po', oggi è il tuo compleanno! – esclamò felice, sedendosi finalmente sul letto con la schiena contro il muro e accomodando il piccolo tra le proprie gambe incrociate – Coraggio, soffia sulla candelina ed esprimi un desiderio._  
 _Gray si voltò verso il dolce e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo prima di spegnere quella piccola fiammella, lasciando la stanza illuminata solo dalla luce della luna._  
 _\- Cos’hai desiderato? – chiese lei incuriosita, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Gray._  
 _\- Non si dice – replicò contrariato, incrociando le braccia – Sennò non si avvera._  
 _\- Sciocchezze – ribatté la donna con un gesto casuale della mano – Farò in modo io che si avveri, tesoro._  
 _Gray rise sommessamente, sollevando la testa su di lei e appoggiandola contro il suo soffice petto: - Desidero trascorrere tutti i miei prossimi compleanni con te, mamma._  
 _A quel punto, sua madre lo abbracciò e iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa, sorridendo in modo molto strano, un modo che diede a Gray la sensazione di avere davanti un’altra persona, qualcuno che conosce ogni cosa, passato, presente e futuro._  
\- Te l’avevo detto che funzionava, amore mio.  
Il corvino aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso, senza capire: - … Funzionava? Cosa?  
\- Quel gesto. Accarezzare il viso della mamma prima di addormentarti. Questo ti permette di sognarmi, così i brutti sogni vanno via.  
\- M-ma io ho accarezzato il viso di Iris prima di… - mormorò Gray, sempre più confuso e incerto su cosa stesse succedendo. Stava sognando? Stava ricordando?  
Oppure era sveglio?  
La donna sorrise furbetta, con quello stesso sguardo onnisciente: - Già, è vero…  
\- Aspetta – disse Gray, fermandosi a riflettere – Non è così che è andata quella volta. Non è questo che avevi risposto. Tu hai detto che ero il tuo ometto e che non mi avresti mai lasciato, che saresti stata con me ad ogni mio compleanno. Poi abbiamo mangiato la torta e poi… - fece una pausa, voltandosi nuovamente a guardare quella donna che non era la stessa di pochi minuti prima - ... otto mesi dopo sei morta.  
Lo sguardo di sua madre a quel punto cambiò e un dolce sorriso comparve a increspargli le labbra piene: - Oh, amore mio, ma io non ti ho mai lasciato – disse con una voce armoniosa e delicata come una piuma, stringendo la sua testa al petto e continuando ad accarezzarla – Sono sempre qui, e qui – continuò, indicando con una carezza la sua testa, poi il suo petto – Sono già intorno a te, ma con un aspetto diverso. Sono solo frammentata in tantissimi piccoli pezzi, sparpagliati sulla lunga strada della tua vita. Tu mi vedi in continuazione, Gray, solo che non mi riconosci.  
Gray udì quelle parole sentendo la propria testa roteare e le palpebre pesanti come macigni. Lentamente e debolmente si accasciò privo di forze contro il corpo tiepido e così reale di sua madre, lasciò che le sue mani percorressero i lineamenti del suo viso ancora una volta, un’ultima volta, prima di toccare la sua fronte con due dita.  
\- Buon nono compleanno, mio piccolo ometto.  
  


***

  
  
Quando Iris riaprì gli occhi rimase abbagliata da un’intensa luce chiara, ma quel che più la sorprese fu la sensazione di stare fluttuando sott’acqua.  
Mosse le braccia e le gambe, ma percepì una certa resistenza che le diede a tutti gli effetti l’impressione di essere sospesa nel mare e di stare precipitando lentamente verso il basso, sempre più in fondo. Non seppe dire per quanto tempo precipitò in quell’abisso ma, quando i suoi piedi nudi toccarono terra – un pavimento bianco, lucente e del tutto innaturale -, i suoi occhi si erano già completamente abituati alla luce. Si guardò attorno repentinamente, chiedendosi dove fosse finita.  
Non ricordava cosa fosse successo prima, tutto quello che vedeva attorno a sé era il bianco, era come se tutti i colori possibili si fossero fusi per dare solo quel vivido, intenso e luminoso chiarore. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto averne, ma non provava affatto paura. Provava solo una quiete mai sperimentata, un silenzio cosmico che non credeva potesse esistere. Riusciva a sentire addirittura il battito del proprio cuore e il sangue che le scorreva nelle vene. Le sembrava di essere ovunque e da nessuna parte.  
Prese a camminare per un po' in avanti, anche se non le sembrava ci fosse un davanti o un dietro. Camminò per un tempo che sembrò infinito prima di sentirla.  
\- Ciao! – esclamò improvvisamente una voce alle sue spalle, facendola voltare di colpo con un sussulto inaspettato.  
Quello che vide le sembrò una sorta di visione difficile da giustificare: le sembrava che fosse lì ma contemporaneamente anche che non ci fosse. Lo percepiva soltanto.  
Chi aveva parlato era una giovane donna vestita con un lungo abito bianco, scalza e bellissima. Portava dei lunghi capelli lisci e castani che ricadevano su delle spalle tappezzate di lentiggini, le quali ricoprivano anche il suo viso abbronzato. Aveva occhi verdi e labbra piene e rosee, poteva avere vent’anni, ventidue al massimo.  
\- Ciao… - disse timidamente Iris, sorpresa dal sorriso sincero che l’altra le rivolse, come se fosse stata una sua amica di vecchia data. Se solo la fata avesse avuto la più pallida idea di chi fosse… - Tu chi sei? – le chiese, leggermente imbarazzata dal modo incuriosito con cui l’altra aveva preso a girarle intorno.  
\- E’ la domanda sbagliata. “Chi ero” avrebbe avuto più senso – rispose lei, sempre sorridente – Chi sono adesso non lo so nemmeno io, ad essere onesta.  
Iris si voltò per trovarsela di fronte, senza comprendere: - V-va bene… Chi eri?  
La donna sembrò ignorare quella domanda e le prese le mani tra le sue: - Sono così contenta che tu sia qui, Iris!  
\- Come conosci il mio nome?  
\- Io conosco molte cose, adesso.  
\- Allora sai dove ci troviamo? – chiese la fata. Non si sentiva intimidita da lei, ma solo molto, molto curiosa. In qualche modo, sentiva di essere al sicuro in quel posto.  
Ancora una volta, la ragazza ignorò la sua domanda: - Finalmente, eccoti qui. Ti ho cercata dappertutto! E’ stato davvero molto difficile trovarti, lo sai? Sei sfuggente, tu.  
\- Beh, se i fratelli di mio marito sono riusciti a trovarmi su un’isola sperduta e disabitata immagino che possa riuscirci chiunque, con un po' di perseveranza – disse la fata pensierosa, interrotta solo dalle risate dell’altra donna. Una risata cristallina e melodiosa che le sembrava di aver già sentito, solo che non ricordava da chi.  
\- Sei divertente, Iris. Mi piaci, mi piaci molto! Capisco perché piaci tanto anche a lui!  
\- Lui chi? – azzardò la fata, aspettandosi che un’altra delle sue domande vagasse nel limbo dei misteri irrisolti.  
La ragazza bianco vestita fece un po' su e giù davanti a lei senza smettere di fissarla con ammirazione: - Sono felice, davvero felice che lui abbia trovato te – le confessò, unendo le mani sotto il mento – Non avrei davvero potuto sperare di meglio.  
\- I-io non capisco – ammise Iris, stringendo di più i lembi della lunga maglia nera di Katakuri – Davvero, ci sto provando, ma non capisco cosa significhi quello che dici.  
L’altra sfoderò un dolce sorriso e le si avvicinò, prendendo una ciocca dei suoi capelli turchesi tra le dita: - Ma certo, come potresti…  
Tutta quella situazione era un enigma. Lei era un enigma.  
\- Mi dispiace averti scomodata fin qui, Iris – continuò, allontanandosi nuovamente e ridacchiando – E’ solo che desideravo incontrarti di persona almeno una volta. Lui ha una così grande considerazione di te da avermi incuriosita tremendamente.  
Alla fata balenò per un istante di chiedere ancora a chi si stesse riferendo, ma in quel momento la ragazza voltò la testa per guardare qualcosa alla sua sinistra. Quando anche Iris si fu voltata, la sorpresa fu tale da farle sgranare gli occhi.  
Distante circa cento metri da loro c’era un letto, un letto su cui riconobbe se stessa e Gray, sdraiato accanto a lei.  
\- Ma che… - borbottò, cominciando a chiamare Gray a gran voce prima che la ragazza la interrompesse.  
\- Non può sentirti – le spiegò, mentre un altro sguardo enigmatico si materializzava sul suo viso – Lui non è qui, adesso, anche se c’è stato fino ad un attimo fa. Sebbene il tempo scorra in maniera diversa da queste parti – disse, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno e sbuffando, tornando a guardare quel letto – Lo so, non dirmelo, non mi assomiglia per niente, non credi? E’ tutto suo padre, ma almeno il carattere e la zucca li ha presi da me, grazie al cielo.  
La fata girò il capo lentamente verso di lei e capì. Capì tutto come folgorata da una scarica elettrica. L’altra se ne accorse, lo comprese dall’espressione che le rivolse.  
\- Tu sei… sei sua…  
\- Sì, proprio così – ammise sorridente la bruna, portando le mani dietro la schiena – E’ un vero piacere fare la tua conoscenza!  
Iris sbatté le palpebre più volte, inquieta e pallida: - Quindi… se sono qui, io sono…  
\- Oh, no! – la interruppe concitata la ragazza, cercando di tranquillizzarla – No, certo che no! Tu stai divinamente, beatamente addormentata nel tuo letto adesso, non ti sei vista? Non devi preoccuparti! Io volevo solo… ringraziarti. Per quello che stai facendo per lui, Iris, per tutto ciò che gli dai.  
Iris percepì la sua voce spezzata, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. Provò uno strano calore nel petto a quelle parole e sorrise, sorrise ripensando al modo in cui Gray l’aveva abbracciata forte quella mattina, al modo tutto suo che aveva di mostrarle affetto, al come si stesse cominciando ad aprire a poco a poco, fidandosi di lei. E poi ripensò a se stessa e a tutta la pazienza, la tenacia e la cura con cui aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di lui per onorare un giuramento fatto alla sua famiglia, ma che ormai ben poco aveva più a che fare con quello.  
Lei non doveva ringraziarla per quello che stava facendo per Gray, perché i suoi sentimenti erano diventati irreversibili. Non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno della presenza di Gray senza soffrirne terribilmente, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa. Si rese conto solo in quel momento, forse, di aver varcato la linea del non ritorno.  
Ma questo la bruna sembrava già saperlo, lei sembrava sapere ogni cosa.  
\- Sai, sono felice che non sarà più costretto a trascorrere questo giorno da solo. Anche se volergli bene potrebbe essere forse tra le cose più difficili che farai nella tua vita, Iris, e sono terribilmente addolorata per questo – continuò, con uno sguardo ben meno sorridente di quello di poco prima. Era tremendamente dispiaciuta.  
Quella volta, però, fu Iris a sorridere: - Non scelgo io di amare persone complicate.  
Per un’ultima volta, le labbra della ragazza vestita di bianco si inarcarono verso l’alto: - Già, perché tu sei fatta così - le disse, mentre il suo corpo prese a illuminarsi lentamente sempre di più, come se fosse fatto di luce – Lo ha detto anche tua madre, lo sai? Tuo padre e tua sorella hanno obiettato dicendo che tu hai una propensione naturale a metterti nei guai, mentre tuo nonno ha sostenuto che semplicemente adori le sfide difficili.  
La fata rise tra i singhiozzi, asciugandosi gli occhi gonfi di lacrime: – Immagino abbiano ragione tutti e quattro. Loro mi conoscono bene.  
\- Oh sì, e sono anche molto fieri di cosa sei diventata, mia cara – disse con dolcezza, prima di lanciarle un sorriso un po' più malizioso – Lo sai, ho come l’impressione che tuo padre sia terribilmente geloso per il fatto che ti sia sposata.  
Le lacrime di Iris lasciarono posto ad una risata sincera: - Sarebbe esattamente da lui!  
E anche la bruna rise, prima di osservare il palmo delle proprie mani: - Sembra che il mio tempo qui stia per terminare.  
\- Dove andrai? – le chiese la fata, con una vena di malinconia a farle tremare la voce.  
La mamma del suo piccolo allievo le si avvicinò, mentre il suo corpo emanava un bagliore chiaro come la luce dell’alba: - Non vado via. Torno solo dall’altra parte – le spiegò, mentre la sua voce si faceva evanescente, sempre più lontana, sempre più distante – Dove potrò riabbracciare il mio bambino attraverso le tue braccia, vederlo diventare uomo attraverso i tuoi occhi e rivivere in ogni istante attraverso il sentimento che vi lega. Io non vado via, Iris, nessuno lo fa. Sei tu, sono io, siamo noi.  
Con quelle ultime parole, quando la luce divenne troppo abbagliante per poter essere vista ad occhio nudo, la bruna toccò con due dita la fronte di Iris facendola precipitare nuovamente, lontano, fino a quando il bianco accecante di quel limbo non venne sostituito dal bianco spento del soffitto della propria camera da letto.  
  
Iris si tirò su a sedere di scatto, ritrovandosi a fissare insistentemente l’armadio proprio davanti ai suoi occhi e a respirare affannosamente, come se fosse stata in apnea per tutto il tempo.  
Voltò piano la testa verso la piazza vuota del letto e non si sorprese di vedere le lenzuola un po' più stropicciate, come se qualcuno vi si fosse sdraiato sopra per tutta la notte. Non poteva essere stato Socrate a smuoverle così tanto. Avrebbe dovuto essere sorpresa, ripensò, poiché si era addormentata da sola la sera prima.  
O forse no?  
Sfiorò con la mano le coperte fredde, spremendosi le meningi così tanto per ricordare cosa fosse successo da non accorgersi nemmeno della presenza di qualcuno che era entrato nella stanza, né della fitta improvvisa che le colpì il fianco sinistro.  
Girò la testa di scatto solo quando percepì Katakuri, con la sua sciarpa rigorosamente sul viso, posarle una mano su una spalla, guardandolo con un’espressione stranita e quasi alienata. L’uomo non poté non preoccuparsi per quella reazione inaspettata.  
\- Tesoro, ti senti bene? – le chiese sedendosi accanto a lei, non senza una smorfia per il dolore che, dal fianco, si irradiava a tutto il suo corpo. Aveva bisogno di altra morfina – Tu stai… piangendo?  
Si ritrovò anche lui a fissare la sua parte di letto, domandandosi perché mai sua moglie fosse così tanto sconvolta di trovarlo un po' più sfatto.  
Ripensò a diverse ore prima, quando era rientrato a casa ed era stato subissato dalle attenzioni e preoccupazioni dei suoi due domestici, neanche fossero stati i suoi genitori. Aveva quietato i loro animi e si era immediatamente diretto verso la propria camera da letto, solo per assicurarsi che sua moglie stesse bene. Nell’istante in cui aveva guardato nella stanza avrebbe giurato di sentire il cuore fermarsi nel petto per una frazione di secondo: il bambino era lì, che dormiva accanto ad Iris con un sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto fare, nemmeno in tutti quei momenti in cui credeva di non essere visto da nessuno. Li aveva visti riposare fondendo i loro respiri e non se l’era sentita di dire nulla, né di fare nulla. Non aveva compreso del tutto se quel che aveva provato in quel momento fosse stata compassione, o pena, o pietà. Aveva semplicemente richiuso la porta e aspettato che lui ne fosse uscito, senza intenzione di fargli capire niente.  
\- K-kata – mormorò lei, portandosi velocemente le mani sulle guance e accorgendosi solo allora delle lacrime che, per qualche motivo, le stavano bagnando il viso – I-io stavo solo… - provò a spiegare, guardando nuovamente il lato vuoto del letto e chiedendosi perché avesse così tanta importanza – Stavo solo…  
\- Hai avuto un altro dei tuoi incubi? – le chiese il Comandante _Sweet_ , chino su di lei per baciarle la fronte – Era da un po' che non ti succedeva.  
\- N-no – ribatté lei, ricomponendosi a poco a poco – Non era un incubo, era un sogno bellissimo. Solo che… non me lo ricordo. C-c’era qualcuno e stavo così bene ma… non lo ricordo.  
Katakuri la fissò per qualche secondo con un sopracciglio aggrottato. Era tardo pomeriggio, dopotutto, aveva dormito per un giorno intero e si era svegliata ancora più frastornata di come si era addormentata. E la sua ferita al fianco che lei percepiva non aiutava di certo. Probabilmente stava straparlando.  
\- Tesoro, dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Forse hai solo bisogno di zuccheri.  
Iris annuì, convincendosi sempre di più che avesse ragione. Così, come se il suo cervello stesse lentamente facendo un _reset_ della notte appena trascorsa senza che lei se ne accorgesse, Iris si alzò e recuperò tutto il suo caratteristico entusiasmo: - Perché pensi che abbia bisogno di zuccheri? – chiese reclinando la testa di lato, al che Katakuri credette davvero che si fosse svegliata completamente rintronata.  
\- Sto davvero morendo di fame! – la sentì dire poi come se nulla fosse, sorridendogli mentre si massaggiava il ventre – Vado a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e poi ti aiuto a cambiare la fasciatura, mochi. Tu sdraiati e cerca di non fare sforzi – continuò, con un cenno del capo alla benda che gli avvolgeva l’addome, pregna di sangue rappreso.  
L’uomo seguì la sua schiena sparire oltre la porta della loro camera senza dire altro per diversi minuti. Poi scosse il capo e si stese sul suo lato del letto, sconcertato.  
Quanto erano complesse ed enigmatiche le donne.  
  


***

  
  
Se all’inizio Katakuri aveva pensato che prendersi un po' di tempo per se stesso per la prima volta gli avrebbe dato modo di godersi il suo meritato e sacrosanto relax, senza grattacapi, impegni, doveri e missioni di cui le sue giornate straripavano anche troppo, dopo sole due settimane avrebbe preferito incontrare di nuovo Cappello di Paglia e menare ancora le mani piuttosto che restare a riposo un minuto di più.  
Non era abituato a non fare niente, non era abituato a starsene in panciolle tutto il giorno e, soprattutto, anche con uno squarcio nell’addome non riusciva a evitare di lavorare. Era troppo stacanovista per questo. Smoothie aveva proibito a lui e Cracker di fare qualsiasi cosa li avesse tenuti lontani dal letto per più di dieci minuti, ma non per questo avrebbe abbandonato a se stessa la propria isola e tutte le questioni di cui era solito occuparsi come Ministro della Farina.  
Per quanto Iris si proponesse di lasciare che ci pensasse lei – e aveva scoperto anche quanto fosse brava a districarsi tra le scartoffie e la burocrazia di Komugi - , il Comandante insisteva fermamente affinché gli lasciasse fare almeno quello, per occupare il tempo.  
Certo, sarebbe stato senz’altro bello trascorrere quel dolce far niente che gli si prospettava davanti come una seconda luna di miele con sua moglie, se solo lei non avesse deciso di trascorrere quasi tutto il tempo ad allenare pesantemente Gray nel loro giardino di casa fino a ridurlo ad un bagno di sudore, senza alcuna pietà.  
Così, seduto sulla sua comoda poltrona nella sua biblioteca, Katakuri chiuse il grosso libro di navigazione astronomica che aveva appena terminato di leggere, lanciò un’occhiata seccata all’orologio e rabbrividì nel constatare quanto fosse presto.  
Ancora così presto.  
Si sentiva inutile al pensiero che un abile stratega come lui fosse lì ad annoiarsi mentre i suoi fratelli avevano ricostruito da soli Sweet City e lo Chateau.  
Tediato, il rosso si alzò sbuffando e si stiracchiò i muscoli della schiena, del collo e degli addominali, sperando di non farsi saltare nessuno dei punti nel frattempo. Se sua moglie lo avesse visto in piedi non avrebbe esitato a rimproverarlo e a urlargli contro di tornarsene a letto, e di certo non poteva biasimarla: la ferita ancora fresca e aperta faceva un male cane che anche lei percepiva.  
Uscì dalla biblioteca e si incamminò verso la porta, sorridendo in direzione di Iris che, in giardino, non dava un attimo di tregua al ragazzino che aveva ufficialmente fatto saltare all’aria la divina possibilità di passare tutto il giorno a letto con lei.  
Afferrò il suo mantello e girò la maniglia della porta, prima di essere richiamato.  
\- Uscite, Katakuri-sama? – chiese la governante alle sue spalle, con le braccia incrociate ed uno sguardo insolitamente severo.  
\- Faccio solo due passi – “O in alternativa prenderò a testate il muro per la noia”.  
\- Non vi affaticate. Non vi fa bene passare troppo tempo in piedi - lo ammonì lei.  
La mascella del Comandante avrebbe toccato terra se solo non avesse avuto la sciarpa. Roteò gli occhi e scosse il capo prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle: persino i suoi stessi domestici gli imponevano divieti, come se Iris non bastasse.  
Quando, quando quella dannata ferita sarebbe guarita?  
  
Scorrazzò senza una meta per diverso tempo, cercando di ignorare il fastidio che la ferita gli procurava ad ogni passo. Era talmente assetato di qualcosa da fare da avere la brillante idea di mandare a quel paese il dolore e svolgere qualche faccenda in città, fermato di tanto in tanto da qualche abitante preoccupato per la sua salute o desideroso di sottoporgli qualche richiesta o intervento.  
Da lontano, lo Chateau nuovo di zecca svettava oltre le cime dei palazzi di Hakuriki Town, immenso e ancora più bello del precedente.  
Una vena di rimorso gli fece incurvare le labbra verso il basso al pensiero di non aver minimamente contribuito alla sua realizzazione. Né lui né Cracker, in realtà, pur essendo quelli più dotati di competenze e abilità architettoniche tra i Charlotte: una prova palese erano la minuzia e lo zelo con i quali il primo costruiva il tempio fatto di mochi nel quale consumava la sua _merienda_ quando non era a casa, o anche il fatto che uno degli _hobby_ di Cracker nel tempo libero fosse quello di costruire brillanti marchingegni e piccole sculture di biscotto sempre più resistenti.  
Nonostante tutto, però, sembrava che i suoi fratelli avessero fatto comunque un lavoro eccelso e magistrale anche senza di loro.  
Ad un tratto, avvertito dalla sua portentosa Percezione, il Comandante storse il naso e sollevò gli occhi al cielo nel dedurre che la sua piccola e avventurosa fuga dal proprio letto stava per volgere al termine.  
\- Ah ah, ti ho colto in flagranza di reato, fratello! – esordì qualcuno dal nulla, come sbucato da un tombino, sbattendo il robusto avambraccio attorno alle spalle del gemello con uno sguardo avveduto.  
Katakuri sospirò pesantemente: - Da quando mi è proibito andarmene in giro per l’isola di cui sono ministro, Oven?  
\- Beh, da quando ti è stato prescritto dal medico di non farlo, direi – rispose l’altro acutamente.  
“Quanto detesto quel medico” pensò Katakuri, sentendosi le vene pulsare sulla fronte.  
– E soprattutto in virtù del fatto che più non riesci a stare fermo e più tempo ci metterai a recuperare al cento percento la tua forza. Un po' come quando ti sei fatto saltare quattro punti di sutura provando ad allenarti un po'…  
Il rosso lo fissò basito a quell’affermazione e si chiese come diavolo facesse a saperlo, rabbrividendo al ricordo dello sguardo inferocito di Iris quando lo aveva beccato nella loro palestra, intento a sollevare un bilanciare di _sola_ una tonnellata.  
\- Che c’è? – chiese allora Oven con una certa supponenza – Non penserai davvero che tua moglie non mi racconti le cose, fratello. Guarda che ci teniamo tutti a riavere il nostro caro Katakuri che non ne sbaglia mai una.  
In altre condizioni avrebbe risposto “nessuno lo apprezza più di me”, ma in preda alla noia e con Oven che gli indicava con un eloquente cenno della mano la via del ritorno verso casa, Katakuri non poté che mugugnare di frustrazione e maledire a denti stretti il suo dannato ed irritante orgoglio che gli aveva fatto rifiutare l’aiuto di Iris.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Il botto secco dei bastoni di bambù che si urtavano con forza e i rantoli ansanti di Iris e Gray che saettavano da una parte all’altra del giardino, come se ne stesse andando della loro vita, erano gli unici suoni che da ore sembravano riempire l’abitazione.  
Spesso e volentieri Victor sostava svariati minuti lì davanti ad osservarli, incantato dai loro movimenti attentamente calcolati, leggeri e al contempo precisi e potenzialmente devastanti. Non era decisamente un uomo d’azione, ma ammetteva con gusto che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vivere un’avventura di quelle che il padrone di casa affrontava costantemente, se solo avesse avuto abbastanza forza. Tutto quel dinamismo e quel colpire senza essere colpiti, prevedendo le mosse dell’avversario e cercando la strategia migliore per assicurarsi la vittoria – ovvero ciò che Iris stava cercando ogni giorno di insegnare a Gray e in cui era maledettamente brava – gli facevano montare l’adrenalina nel sangue tutte le volte.  
  
Iris indietreggiò appena, arretrando col piede sinistro per tenere il suo avversario a distanza e respirando pesantemente per riprendere fiato.  
Gray, a qualche metro da lei, roteò il bastone di bambù tra le mani e sogghignò, fiero del fatto che, finalmente, stesse riuscendo anche lui a farla sudare un po'. Aveva chiaramente notato un cambiamento di stile nel modo in cui la sua maestra lo allenava, come se da qualche tempo avesse deciso di cominciare a fare sul serio. O, se non sul serio, a trattenersi di meno.  
Un brivido percorse la sua spina dorsale nel domandarsi fino a quanto _sul serio_ avesse potuto spingersi, intimorito non di poco, ad essere sincero, dalla reale forza di quella donna.  
Tuttavia, quando un rapido movimento del piede destro della fata gli fece capire la sua intenzione di avanzare verso di lui, Gray la anticipò e si mosse per primo, sollevando il lungo bastone di bambù sopra la propria testa e chiaramente intenzionato a colpirla con un fendente dall’alto.  
“Quante volte lo dovrò gettare a terra ancora prima che capisca che quegli attacchi sono inutili da questa distanza?” si chiese Iris senza abbassare la guardia, avvicinandoglisi con il bastone sollevato e pronto a deviare l’attacco.  
Fu nel momento in cui pensò che il corvino stesse per colpire che lui fece invece qualcosa di profondamente inaspettato: più veloce di quanto credesse potesse essere, Gray lasciò cadere il suo bastone all’indietro e si abbassò repentinamente, entrando nella guardia di Iris sollevandole con un palmo il gomito del braccio che reggeva il bastone. Poi, quella stessa mano scivolò veloce verso il suo collo, sollevandole il mento all’indietro al punto da destabilizzare il suo baricentro e farla barcollare. La donna cercò di recuperare l’equilibrio spostando le gambe all’indietro, ma la chimera fu sufficientemente svelta da piazzare saldamente la sua gamba destra dietro quella della fata per impedirle di farlo e lasciando inevitabilmente che precipitasse sull’erba.  
Iris si ritrovò atterrata con un ginocchio di Gray sulla gamba, guidata dalla mano sotto il suo mento e dalla stretta dell’altra mano del ragazzino attorno al polso, che ancora reggeva l’arma. Emise un rantolo quando cadde di schiena al suolo, ma fissò insistentemente il suo piccolo allievo con gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso appena abbozzato: - Gray – mormorò, con il viso concentrato del corvino a pochi centimetri dal proprio - E’ stato assolutamente grandioso! – esclamò entusiasta, suscitando in lui una soddisfazione che non sempre gli capitava di provare.  
Tuttavia, immediatamente Gray osservò il suo sguardo cambiare e il suo dolce sorriso elettrizzato trasformarsi in un sinistro ghigno scaltro: - La prossima volta però dovresti ricordarti di immobilizzarmi anche l’altra mano… - osservò canzonatoria, ondeggiando ironicamente le dita di fronte al suo viso prima di afferrare il bavero della maglietta bianca di Gray e strattonarlo con forza di lato per toglierselo di dosso.  
Lui, però, fece ancora qualcosa che lei non si sarebbe aspettata: anziché cercare di farle mollare la presa, il ragazzino strinse il polso della donna che stringeva i suoi vestiti e si fece forza con le sole gambe per rialzarsi, costringendo così anche lei a fare lo stesso.  
Una volta in piedi, Gray si voltò sui propri talloni in modo che il corpo di Iris si venisse a trovare contro la sua schiena e il suo braccio lungo la sua spalla, dopodichè si diede una spinta col bacino per cercare di proiettarla a terra davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Purtroppo per lui, quella tecnica riuscì peggio di quanto pensasse e il penoso risultato che ottenne fu solo sollevare Iris sulla propria schiena di qualche misero centimetro.  
\- Oh, andiamo! – si disse tra sé e sé, riprovandoci ancora senza successo e facendo sorridere la donna per la buffa posizione in cui si trovava.  
Sorridendo leggermente intenerita, Iris puntò il bastone contro il collo del suo allievo, decretando la fine della partita e la sua vittoria.  
Era l’ennesima volta che riprovava imperterrito quella tecnica, ma non ne voleva sapere proprio di riuscirgli.  
\- Non è giusto – mormorò il corvino sconfortato, incrociando le braccia – Avevo la vittoria in pugno. Se solo mi fosse riuscita quella stupida proiezione.  
Iris rise, spazzolandosi con le mani i pantaloni per togliere qualche filo d’erba: - Ci riuscirai prima o poi, sta’ tranquillo. Vedrai che poi ti sembrerà un gioco da ragazzi.  
\- Per te è tutto un gioco da ragazzi, Iris. E poi sono una chimera, basterebbe che mi trasformassi per fare a pezzi chiunque – commentò Gray accigliato.  
\- Non è stato mica sempre così! E poi non è detto che tu possa essere sempre in condizione di poterti trasformare, Gray.  
Venne interrotta da qualcuno che spalancò di colpo la porta-finestra che conduceva al giardino, facendo sobbalzare Socrate intento a leccarsi pigramente su una sedia.  
\- Yo, Iris! – esclamò frizzante Oven con un gesto della mano – E ciao anche a te, chimera! – continuò l’uomo, venendo ricambiato da un ampio sorriso di Iris e da un timido cenno del capo del bambino. Socrate, invece, pensò bene di avvicinarsi a lui e soffiargli contro rizzando il pelo, infastidito a morte di essere stato disturbato.  
\- Credo proprio di non piacere al tuo gatto, lo sai?  
\- Nessuno piace a quello stupido sacco di pulci, fratello – commentò Katakuri, appoggiandosi sullo stipite della porta e incrociando le braccia.  
\- Io e Gray gli piacciamo, invece! – borbottò risentita la fata, mentre Gray aveva pensato bene di prendere il felino tra le braccia e calmarlo per evitare che usasse le gambe di Oven come tiragraffi - Sarà intollerante ai Charlotte, magari.  
\- Ad ogni modo, - continuò l’uomo dall’eccentrica capigliatura arancione, dando una poderosa pacca sulla spalla al gemello che, di tutta risposta, lo fissò truce – guarda chi ho trovato bighellonare per le strade di Komugi.  
La donna sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, sconsolata: - Non posso davvero distrarmi un attimo…  
\- Ma sentitevi, vedete di piantarla, voi due – sbuffò indispettito il Comandante _Sweet_ , sentendosi ferito nell’onore. Nessuno era bravo come sua moglie e i suoi fratelli a fargli perdere la sua proverbiale pazienza, ma non l’avrebbe mai dato a vedere.  
Iris scosse appena il capo: suo marito era senza dubbio uno degli uomini più forti del mondo, ma in certi casi sapeva essere davvero solo un grande e altissimo bambinone.  
\- Cosa stavate combinando qui fuori? – chiese a quel punto Oven, facendo venire in mente alla fata una magnifica – a parer suo – idea.  
\- Oh! Sei capitato nel momento perfetto per una istruttiva dimostrazione didattica di combattimento! – disse allegra, suscitando la sua curiosità – Ti andrebbe di farmi da aiutante? – gli propose con fare accattivante, perché di certo non avrebbe potuto chiederlo a suo marito in quelle condizioni.  
\- Certo che sì, volentieri!  
L’uomo la raggiunse al centro del giardino, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi e guardando incuriosito la donna, chiedendosi che intenzioni avesse.  
La vide allontanare Gray con un braccio e stagliarsi di fronte a lui, dandogli le spalle e raccogliendosi i capelli in una coda: - Mettimi il braccio attorno al collo, per favore.  
L’uomo sbatté le palpebre confuso e si voltò repentinamente verso Katakuri, ancora stagliato sulla porta e con uno strano sorrisetto stampato in volto. Non lo vedeva, ma poteva intuire benissimo il ghigno di quella canaglia: - Posso davvero? – gli chiese arrossendo, credendo che se l’avesse fatto il suo gemello si sarebbe imbestialito.  
Invece, il rosso socchiuse gli occhi e annuì, senza che quel sorriso sinistro sparisse dal suo volto: - Fa’ pure se vuoi, non è di lei che mi preoccuperei.  
L’uomo non poté che scoppiare a ridere per quell’affermazione, stringendo con sicurezza il braccio villoso attorno al sottile collo della ragazza, curioso di capire cosa avrebbe fatto.  
\- Allora, Gray – spiegò lei, stringendo le mani attorno all’avambraccio di Oven – Il trucco sta nella postura e nei movimenti. Non conta la forza fisica. Tieni le gambe leggermente divaricate, con quella dominante in avanti e il baricentro stabile tra di esse. Dopodichè piegati un po' verso il basso, solleva di più il bacino per intercettare il baricentro dell’altro e poi… - si interruppe un attimo, sollevando il proprio sedere e tirando il braccio di Oven verso il basso per poi ribaltarlo completamente al suolo in avanti, non senza che l’uomo cacciasse un rantolo di sorpresa nel venire scaraventato a terra senza alcun preavviso - … il gran finale!  
Oven si massaggiò la zona lombare cercando di capire come avesse fatto il mondo ad invertirsi così di colpo, osservando il cielo del tardo pomeriggio quando solo pochi attimi prima aveva davanti i capelli turchesi della donna: - La mia povera schiena…  
Katakuri se la rise mentre Gray rimase piuttosto paralizzato dal fatto che fosse riuscita a ribaltare con quella disarmante facilità un uomo più alto e più di tre volte pesante di lei. Dubitava sarebbe mai riuscito in un’impresa simile…  
\- Piuttosto che continuare ad umiliarti così, fratello, – intervenne allora il rosso, prendendosi una piccola rivincita per essere stato trattato come un bambino capriccioso – perché non mi dici qual buon vento ti ha portato sulla mia isola?  
Oven si rialzò spazzolandosi il mantello rosso e tranquillizzando Iris circa il fatto che non gli avesse fatto nulla: - Ci sono delle questioni su cui desidero il tuo parere, così la pianti di lamentarti del fatto che ti annoi.  
Il rosso gli fece cenno col capo di seguirlo nel suo studio, facendo largo a Rose che irruppe preoccupata in giardino, timorosa di scoprire quanti altri danni la padrona di casa e Gray avessero fatto alle sue piante. Aveva smesso da tempo di preoccuparsi che si facessero male loro due, invece, resistenti com’erano.  
\- Le mie povere azalee… - mormorò demoralizzata, inginocchiandosi di fronte all’aiuola su cui Oven era precipitato.  
\- O-oh! S-sono mortificata Rose, non me n’ero accorta! – si scusò desolata Iris, adoperandosi subito per cercare di rimettere in piedi quei meravigliosi fiori con l’aiuto del suo potere, restituendo immediatamente il sorriso alla governante.  
\- Iris-sama – la richiamò all’improvviso Victor alle sue spalle, facendola voltare e porgendole il mantello con cui era solita coprire le proprie ali – C’è qui qualcuno che desidera consegnarle personalmente un messaggio.  
Immediatamente Gray si mise sull’attenti, temendo che Josef ci avesse messo lo zampino. Era troppo presto, e Katakuri era ferito, certo, ma non ci avrebbe comunque messo nulla a farli a pezzi tutti e due. Il suo cuore prese a battere come un tamburo per il terrore che a quel folle fossero passate per la testa strane idee.  
Tuttavia, le sue paure si affievolirono quando vide comparire in giardino una sorridente ragazza piuttosto giovane, che mai aveva visto e che ben poco sembrava avere a che fare con lo scienziato.  
Seguì Iris con lo sguardo avvicinarsi perplessa, intuendo che probabilmente si stesse chiedendo tanto quanto tutti loro chi diavolo fosse quella tipa.  
\- E’ lei Charlotte Iris? – chiese educatamente la ragazza, con un timbro di voce così delicato che la fata non poté non sentirsi rassicurata.  
\- Sì, sono io – rispose, afferrando poi la busta da lettere dall’aspetto prezioso che l’altra le stava porgendo. Fu piuttosto svelta nell’esaminare quella giovane donna.  
Individuò subito i tratti salienti del suo aspetto come la carnagione pallida, i capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri. Ciò che più catturò la sua attenzione, però, furono le cicatrici quasi impercettibili attorno ai suoi polsi e al suo collo e una specie di divisa che non aveva mai visto, ma che scoprì presto essere quella delle persone incaricate di consegnare messaggi. C’era una specifica legge su Totto Land che garantiva alle navi dei messaggeri appartenenti a nazioni diverse esattamente ventiquattro ore di tempo per sostare nei porti dell’arcipelago prima che un plotone militare intervenisse, salvo diverse direttive dell’imperatrice. Per cui, Iris sapeva perfettamente che, qualsiasi domanda avesse avuto, le sarebbe convenuto porgerla subito.  
La fata si rigirò la lettera tra le mani e non notò nulla di singolare, né una scritta né un nome, ad eccezione della raffinata “M” incisa sulla ceralacca rossa che sigillava la busta: - Posso chiedere chi sia il mittente?  
\- Troverà tutte le informazioni all’interno, il mio compito era solo quello di consegnare la lettera personalmente nelle sue mani. Il mio capo è stato categorico.  
\- Chi è il tuo capo? – chiese curiosa Iris, ricevendo dalla ragazza solo un altro sorriso e nessuna risposta – Va bene, ho capito. Le informazioni all’interno, ricevuto.  
A quel punto, la giovane fece un piccolo inchino: - Se non ha altre domande, mi congedo – concluse, ringraziando educatamente per averla fatta entrare e sparendo oltre la porta di casa in silenzio così com’era arrivata.  
\- Ma chi era? Sarà una lettera d’amore? – sussurrò Rose sottovoce al marito, il quale fece spallucce e inorridì: - Mi auguro proprio di no per il suo bene, poveretto!  
Le singolari cicatrici della ragazza e la “M” incisa sulla busta le permisero di formulare un’unica ipotesi, confermata all’istante quando ebbe rotto il sigillo di ceralacca e letto la prima riga:  


_“Mia adorata sorellina…”_

  
Gray la fissò insistentemente per tutto il tempo, cercando di decifrare di chi fosse la lettera esclusivamente dalle reazioni del suo viso: osservò il sorriso di Iris allargarsi sempre di più ad ogni parola, in un connubio tra il divertimento e la tenerezza, prima di scoppiare a ridere e scuotere il capo verso le ultime righe.  
\- Va tutto bene, Iris? – le chiese premurosamente, affiancato subito dai due domestici che non sapevano proprio resistere alla loro logorante curiosità.  
Iris sollevò lo sguardo verso di loro, ripiegando la lettera e riponendola nella busta: - Certo. E’ solo mia… - si fermò, incerta - …una mia cara conoscente – disse, prima di massaggiare con una mano i capelli setosi del suo piccolo allievo e sospingerlo in casa – Per oggi è tutto Gray, vai a riposarti un po' prima di cena.  
Victor e Rose non poterono che fare spallucce e rinunciare a capire cosa le stesse passando per la testa, o che conoscenze avesse mai potuto avere al di fuori di Totto Land, mentre Gray inarcò un sopracciglio e la seguì con lo sguardo, senza smettere per un attimo di pensare a quanto fosse strana. In senso buono, s’intendeva. Forse.  
Iris, intanto, rientrò in casa e si soffermò per un attimo di fronte alla porta dello studio di suo marito, dal quale sentiva provenire la sua voce e quella di Oven mentre discutevano animatamente di chissà quale problema su chissà che isola.  
Fissò la porta e sorrise tra sé e sé, quasi divertita, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“No, questa non gli piacerà affatto…”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: solitamente, come avrete certamente capito, i flashback dei personaggi li riporto in corsivo. Tuttavia questa volta, durante il secondo flashback di Gray, il passaggio dal corsivo allo stampatello minuscolo è stato repentino un po' come repentino è stato per Gray accorgersi di non trovarsi più in un ricordo, bensì in qualcos’altro di non chiaramente definibile. Un sogno? La realtà? Una fantasia? Chi può dirlo.  
> Non so se fosse così chiaro, ma per sicurezza ho preferito specificarlo :P
> 
> Eccomi qui, viva e vegeta e reduce da una maratona di scrittura che mi sta facendo dolere il sedere.  
> Dunque, su questo capitolo non ho molto da dire se non che sono incerta da fare schifo. Non che non lo sia di mio, ma stavolta è molto peggio del solito!  
> Fondamentalmente mi piace pensare che chi ci lasci non lo faccia mai sul serio, anche semplicemente da un punto di vista puramente fisico (e occupandomi di scienza me lo dovete concedere XD): tutto si trasforma, muta e cambia aspetto, la morte è solo una naturale e intrinseca condizione della vita. La nostra materia, i nostri atomi, diventeranno inevitabilmente parte di un’altra vita.  
> Per cui essendo particolarmente presente questo pensiero nella mia testa negli ultimi tempi, non saprei nemmeno spiegare bene il perché, il capitolo è venuto fuori da solo con quest’aura un po' più “mistica”.  
> Spero dal profondo del cuore che vi sia piaciuto pur essendo più insolito degli altri, se lo desiderate fatemelo sapere con un commento <3  
> A presto! Con tanto affetto,  
> Yumi
> 
> P.S. Sono finalmente in pari con il sito su cui per primo ho pubblicato questa storia, per cui temo che per i prossimi capitoli l'attesa è destinata ad allungarsi parecchio D: Ma non disperate, li avrete senz'altro prima o poi <3


	30. XXX. Convivenza forzata (parte 1): quando il gatto non c'è...

_**XXX. Convivenza forzata (parte 1): quando il gatto non c'è...** _

Iris uscì dal bagno accompagnata da una rarefatta nuvola di vapore, con solo un asciugamano bianco avvolto attorno al busto al di sotto delle ali e lasciandosi i lunghi capelli umidi ricadere sulla schiena.  
Sulle sue gambe e sulle sue braccia chiare erano ancora visibili i lividi che Gray le aveva procurato durante il loro allenamento di poche ore prima: bastava solo questo a far capire quanto stesse incredibilmente migliorando giorno dopo giorno. Solo pochi mesi prima non era nemmeno in grado di sfiorarla con un dito, né di rimanere in piedi per più di tre minuti, ma era bastato davvero poco perché cominciasse a imparare non solo come difendersi, ma soprattutto come offendere. E anche pesantemente. Era solo la tecnica la cosa che doveva ancora perfezionare parecchio.  
E, naturalmente, quei lividi per Iris non rappresentavano affatto un fastidio antiestetico, bensì un’inesauribile fonte di pura soddisfazione personale.  
Con i muscoli finalmente rilassati e ammorbiditi dall’acqua calda, la fata si avviò verso il letto sul cui bordo era seduto Katakuri, con solo l’intimo addosso, l’alcol in una mano e le garze sterili nell’altra e tra i denti, trafficando per medicarsi il fianco e mostrando evidenti segni di difficoltà.  
Si portò di fronte a lui e gli si inginocchiò di fronte con un sorriso, strappandogli gentilmente di mano i lembi delle bende e il solvente: - Dai, lascia fare a me. Si vede proprio che non sei per niente abituato a medicarti una ferita – lo stuzzicò, sospingendolo dal petto per invitarlo a stendersi.  
L’uomo ridacchiò, stringendo subito le labbra tra loro per il bruciore quando sua moglie cominciò a disinfettare la ferita. Lui non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare.  
Non gli sfuggì la smorfia di dolore che increspò anche le sue di labbra, e non poté che sentirsene colpevole: - Detesto che sia costretta anche tu a portare questa croce.  
Iris sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi cremisi e gli sorrise dolcemente: - Com’è che era, nella gioia e nel dolore, ricordi?  
Vide suo marito sogghignare a denti stretti e sollevarsi un po' con i gomiti puntati sul letto, per osservare con quanta meticolosità e delicatezza gli stesse avvolgendo il busto nelle garze: - Quanto meno, tutto il tempo che ci impiegherei a farlo da solo mi aiuterebbe a far trascorrere più in fretta la giornata…  
\- Mh? – mugugnò stranita la fata, fissandolo interrogativa con un sopracciglio aggrottato.  
\- Mi annoio, Iris – borbottò lui, reclinando il capo all’indietro a fissare il soffitto – Mi annoio così tanto che certe volte preferirei infilzarmi anche l’altro fianco.  
La donna roteò gli occhi al cielo, passando la benda attorno ai suoi fianchi: - Potresti farti insegnare da Rose come lavorare a maglia, allora. Così mi regali una morbida sciarpa colorata per l’inverno. O preferisci l’uncinetto? – lo sfotté con un piccolo sorrisetto ironico, beccandosi dal marito un’occhiataccia offesa.  
\- Ma davvero, Iris? Io ti parlo dei miei problemi e tu ti prendi gioco di me?  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso di adorare segretamente quel suo modo goliardico di prenderlo in giro, la trovava adorabile.  
\- Suggerisci di abbinarla ad un cappellino? – continuò, sforzandosi di restare seria.  
\- Iris.  
Di tutta risposta, lei rise e scosse il capo: - Mi dispiace tesoro, ma tutto questo melodramma mi diverte. Perché non leggi qualcosa, allora?  
\- L’ho già fatto. Due volte.  
\- Allora perché non mi aiuti ad allenare Gray?  
Katakuri mosse il capo all’indietro, incrinando lo sguardo: - Sai benissimo che non andiamo d’accordo.  
\- Beh, non puoi saperlo se non gli rivolgi mai la parola. Ti sembra un atteggiamento maturo da parte tua? Dimmi, chi dei due è il bambino e chi l’adulto?  
\- Semplicemente non mi interessa parlargli. Non è affatto una questione di età.  
\- Ma almeno provaci!  
\- Mi sembra di essere stato abbastanza chiaro in prop- argh! – gemette l’uomo all’improvviso, quando lei strinse un po' troppo forte il nodo della fasciatura per l’irritazione che la sua testardaggine le procurava.  
\- Oh cielo, mi dispiace! – mormorò subito dopo, mortificata per avergli fatto male.  
Katakuri liquidò la sua preoccupazione con un gesto della mano e si mise seduto con la larga schiena contro la testiera del letto, lasciando che sua moglie gli si accomodasse dinnanzi a gambe incrociate.  
\- Date le circostanze devo quindi presumere che non ti piacerà affatto quello che sto per dire… - annunciò Iris dopo pochi secondi, sopprimendo una risata con la mano.  
Suo marito scattò sull’attenti, domandandosi cosa ci trovasse di tanto divertente in qualcosa che di sicuro lo avrebbe indispettito: - Che succede?  
\- Ho ricevuto una lettera da Morgana oggi…  
“Ah. Ora sì che tutto torna” pensò il Comandante, liberando l’immaginazione.  
\- Mi ha invitata a stare da lei per dieci giorni – continuò Iris, sorridendo tra sé e sé - Beh, in realtà più che invitarmi ha semplicemente detto che farà venire tre corazzate a prendermi qui a Totto Land domani. Sai, è sempre stata molto protettiva… - spiegò la fata con un sorriso sbilenco, massaggiandosi la nuca.  
Katakuri sgranò gli occhi, anche se non era più di tanto sorpreso: non si poteva certo dire che le donne della famiglia di sua moglie non fossero risolute e _pragmatiche_.  
\- Ci va giù pesante tua sorella… - commentò l’uomo incrociando le braccia, condividendo a pieno, però, il modo in cui Morgana intendeva garantire la sicurezza di Iris. Almeno su una cosa riuscivano ad essere totalmente d’accordo: - Avviserò le _Tartes_ e le lumache di mare di scortare le sue navi nelle nostre acque territoriali fino al porto di Komugi. Ed io ho un qualche ruolo in tutta questa situazione, per caso? – chiese poi, immaginando già la risposta dal rossore che aveva velato le guance candide di sua moglie.  
\- I-in realtà… - disse lei, imbarazzata - Ha detto, e cito testualmente: “P.S. Puoi far venire anche Mr. Un-miliardo-di-berry, se proprio non può farne a meno. Spero di poter confidare nell’assennatezza delle scelte di tuo marito”.  
\- Wow! – mormorò Katakuri scoppiando in una fragorosa risata – Ho fatto proprio colpo sulla tua famiglia, vedo!  
Iris sorrise e gattonò più vicino a lui, che allargò volentieri le braccia per farle appoggiare la testa sui suoi pettorali, che lei considerava il più comodo dei cuscini: - É solo perché non ti conosce, Kata. In ogni caso, devo solo capire come fare per dire al suo plotone militare di tornarsene indietro senza di me. Non credo che la prenderanno così bene…  
Il Comandante aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò il tanto che bastava per fissarla dritto negli occhi: - E perché mai dovresti fare una cosa simile?  
A Iris la risposta parve più che ovvia: - Beh, perché sei ferito, Kata. E perché non hai la più pallida idea di come si cambi una fasciatura e approfitti di ogni occasione buona in cui sono distratta per lavorare, anche quando non dovresti. E poi hai appena detto che ti annoi e ci sono gli allenamenti di Gray e…  
Venne zittita improvvisamente da una delle grandi mani di suo marito che intervenne a tapparle la bocca e a bloccare quello sproloquio senza – secondo lui - alcun senso: - Ok, ok, ho capito che non intendi lasciarmi da solo e lo capisco. Ma santo Dio, tesoro, non sono mica un invalido! Sono un Comandante _Sweet_ , penso di aver fatto cose più difficili nella vita che sostituire delle maledette bende, non credi? E sono anche sopravvissuto quarantasette anni senza di te, credo di riuscire a resistere per altri dieci giorni, così come farà quel ragazzino senza le tue randellate quotidiane.  
La fata restò a fissarlo immobile per qualche secondo, profondamente colpita e non del tutto convinta: - Sono sorpresa, credevo che non avresti mai acconsentito.  
\- Iris – la richiamò ancora lui, spostandole una ciocca umida dalla fronte e accarezzandole dolcemente una guancia - É tua sorella. Hai bisogno di passare un po' di tempo con lei, nessuno lo capisce meglio di me. Vai e non preoccuparti per me.  
A quel punto, la donna sospirò sonoramente e ammorbidì quello sguardo severo: - E va bene, se ne sei davvero sicuro. Quindi non intendi venire con me?  
Katakuri scosse convinto il capo: - Non ci tengo a far incazzare tua sorella. E poi, avendo trentacinque sorelle, posso affermare con sicurezza che non ho la minima intenzione di ritrovarmi invischiato in pigiama party o diavolerie del genere – asserì, scrollando le spalle come per levarsi dalla testa qualche ricordo che lo aveva fatto inorridire. Iris poté solo immaginare cosa dovesse aver passato nell’affrontare la pubertà di più di trenta ragazze in crisi ormonale, la cosa non poté che farla sorridere.  
\- Piuttosto, stammi bene a sentire – l’ammonì severo, puntandole un indice contro e freddandola sul posto - Devi chiamarmi ogni giorno per _almeno_ due volte al giorno e assicurarmi che stai bene. Chiama Cracker o Smoothie se per qualche motivo non dovessi poter rispondere. Se pensi di essere in pericolo devi dirmi che “la torta di frutta candita era deliziosa”.  
\- Ma io odio la frutta candita – osservò la fata, interrompendolo.  
\- È esattamente il motivo per cui sarà il nostro codice – riprese il rosso, scrupoloso - Voglio ottenere in anticipo il numero della _Den Den Mushi_ di Morgana e una piantina dettagliata della sua abitazione, segnalante la presenza di una eventuale _panic room_. Devi andare in giro facendo estrema attenzione a coprire le tue ali e le orecchie e devi avvisarmi _immediatamente_ se pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non vada. È tutto chiaro?  
Iris rimase a fissarlo impassibile per svariati secondi, così imperturbabile che Katakuri si chiese con una certa insistenza se si fosse incantata.  
E poi, la vide piegarsi in due sul letto e scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.  
\- Cosa c’è di così divertente nel voler proteggerti e saperti al sicuro? – domandò stizzito il rosso, che già stava combattendo contro il suo istinto votato all’iperprotezione per lasciarla andare su un’altra nazione a bordo di una nave non sua. E sapeva per certo che non avrebbe chiuso occhio per tutte quelle dieci notti per il costante timore di perderla.  
\- Assolutamente… niente – cercò di rispondere lei, asciugandosi le lacrime dovute alle risate - Non è questo, credimi. È solo che ho immaginato te come padre di una ragazza adolescente, che le dice – assunse un’espressione intimidatoria e si sollevò di più un sopracciglio tendendo la pelle della propria fronte, agitò un dito verso di lui e imitò la sua voce baritonale – “Il coprifuoco è alle nove in punto, non accettare alcolici da nessuno, fatti accompagnare a casa e prendi a calci nelle palle qualunque ragazzo superi la distanza di sicurezza di cinque metri da te!”  
Quando la ragazza scoppiò a ridere nuovamente, Katakuri sentì un discreto calore nelle proprie guance che gli fece capire di essere arrossito. Ma quel che era peggio fu che nell’osservare la sceneggiata di sua moglie aveva _davvero_ rivisto se stesso.  
Più che essere una presa in giro, quella era niente meno che la mera verità e sua moglie si reggeva la pancia per quanto la cosa la facesse ridere.  
\- Ti piace essere insolente oggi, eh? – mormorò l’uomo, sporgendosi verso di lei e ottenendo finalmente che le sue risate si calmassero un po' quando lei vide quel ghigno sinistro e sadico che aveva imparato a riconoscere.  
\- Oh no. No. Non osare, non ci pensare neanche – lo minacciò Iris, intuendo cosa quel furfante avesse in mente e riconoscendo il modo in cui le si stava avvicinando.  
\- Oh, io invece oso… - le sussurrò suo marito con finta commiserazione, sorridendole e gettandosi a peso morto su di lei prima che potesse anche solo provare a scansarsi.  
\- Katakuri, maledizione! Mi soffochi! – imprecò la ragazza, schiacciata dal peso di suo marito che le si era tranquillamente sdraiato sopra come gesto di ripicca per la sua sfacciataggine - Pesi più di cento chili, razza di sbarbatello dispettoso! Porta rispetto per chi ha più di sei volte la tua età!  
Provò a sollevarlo un po' o a sgusciare via, ma era affondata nel letto e, soprattutto, non voleva muoversi troppo per paura di colpirgli il fianco.  
\- Sai, non è che con queste parole _gentili_ mi senta proprio invogliato a spostarmi…  
\- Sei pesante! Levami le chiappe di dosso o ti prendo a calci!  
\- Sappiamo tutti e due che non lo faresti, tesoro – la sfotté ancora, voltando appena lo sguardo verso di lei pur non potendola vedere.  
\- Sei un vero bastardo! Togliti, ti ho detto! Kata!!!  
Il Comandante rise di gusto per qualche secondo e, dopo qualche minuto di “tortura”, decise di sollevarsi. La punizione per la sua impertinenza era durata abbastanza.  
La fata si sollevò a sedere e riprese fiato, più per fare scena e farlo sentire in colpa che per reale necessità, fissandolo bieco: - Sei dannatamente irritante.  
Katakuri si distese lentamente sul fianco sano accanto a lei, reggendosi la testa con la mano e facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi con i dolenti muscoli dell’addome: - Ma ho anche dei difetti – le disse con un placido sorriso, ricordandole immediatamente la stessa frase che aveva detto lei il giorno del loro primo incontro.  
\- Mh – mormorò lei, allungando le gambe sul letto - Ti salvi sempre all’ultimo, tu.  
Il rosso fece vagare la vista sul suo viso incorniciato da quegli splendidi capelli umidi, il cui colore sembrava essere l’acqua sulla battigia a mezzogiorno, soffermandosi sui suoi occhi, due profondissimi pozzi, verdi come preziosi smeraldi. Lasciò poi scivolare lo sguardo sulla pelle nivea del suo collo così invitante, che amava ricoprire di baci e su cui adorava riposare il viso la sera dopo una giornata particolarmente pesante; sulle sue spalle scoperte, i cui morbidi angoli da soli erano più che sufficienti a risvegliare in lui il desiderio di morderle. Sorvolò sull’asciugamano che rivestiva – ancora – il suo corpo per soffermarsi sull’infinita distesa chiara delle sue gambe, per cui giurava che avrebbe potuto perdere il senno se solo le avesse rimirate per un tempo sufficientemente lungo.  
Iris si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore quando vide le pupille dilatate e liquide di suo marito, i muscoli serrati della sua mascella, come un predatore che si stesse trattenendo dall’attaccare, e il rigonfiamento sempre più importante all’interno dei suoi boxer, e giurò che in quel momento si sentì la donna più potente sulla faccia della terra.  
Era sicura che Katakuri, in quello stato, avrebbe obbedito senza fiatare a qualsiasi cosa lei gli avesse chiesto. Era certa che nemmeno Big Mom stessa avrebbe mai avuto quell’influenza sul figlio o ricevuto quella venerazione che lui le dimostrava. C’erano momenti in cui uno tra i più forti uomini del pianeta pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra, avrebbe anche potuto uccidere se solo lei glielo avesse chiesto, e tutto questo, edonisticamente, la faceva eccitare oltre misura.  
Quello scambio di sguardi carichi di desiderio non poté che confluire all’istante in un piacevole calore nel suo basso ventre, accompagnato da una sensazione di umido tra le cosce che, chissà come, Katakuri sembrò percepire e gli fece salivare la bocca.  
\- Lascia che mi faccia perdonare – suggerì in un melodioso tono roco e baritonale che sconquassò senza pudore la femminilità della moglie.   
L’uomo intrecciò le dita di una mano con le sue e si stese completamente sul letto, attirandola verso di sé fino a che non l’ebbe posizionata cavalcioni sul suo petto, sistemandole le cosce ai lati di ciascuno dei suoi pettorali.  
\- Kata, così potrei urtarti con una gamba e farti male - si preoccupò lei, ma quando suo marito la interruppe posandole due dita sulle labbra e mormorandole che non ce ne sarebbe stato il rischio, la fata sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi totalmente al suo tocco dolce e attento, ma anche così vigoroso e risoluto.  
Katakuri posò i palmi aperti delle mani sulle sue ginocchia, risalendo in una lenta carezza per tutta la lunghezza delle sue cosce e percorrendo lascivamente la deliziosa curva dei suoi fianchi coperti dal tessuto, fino ad arrestare la loro corsa sul nodo dell’asciugamano all’altezza dei seni della donna. Lo sciolse e gettò il panno sull’altro lato del letto senza troppi indugi, umettandosi inconsapevolmente le labbra che ogni volta, ogni singola volta che ammirava il suo corpo si prosciugavano.  
Restò in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, prendendosi il suo tempo per contemplare la bellezza della vista che gli si apriva davanti, la perfezione delle sue soffici forme e l’ammaliante sorriso per cui sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Un sorriso dolce e carico di amore e di desiderio che non aveva creduto possibile, dal momento che aveva sempre pensato che nessuno si sarebbe mai sentito a proprio agio nel guardare la sua bocca in un momento così intimo e vulnerabile come quello del sesso. Lo sorprendeva ogni volta la devozione con cui lei guardava il suo viso, ritenendolo semplicemente l’uomo più bello e prestante del mondo; come esigesse il contatto visivo ogni volta che raggiungevano insieme il culmine del piacere; come fosse persino in grado di donarle quel piacere, la sua odiata bocca.  
E lui amava Iris anche per questo, tra le tante ragioni.  
Iris rimase immobile, lasciandosi osservare nella sua naturalezza ora che non c’era più nulla che la separasse dai suoi occhi, sentendosi vulnerabile ma orgogliosa allo stesso tempo. Seguì i movimenti delle sue mani quando queste abbandonarono i suoi fianchi per afferrarle gentilmente i polsi, sollevandoli fin quando le sue piccole mani non si appoggiarono alla testiera del letto.  
Poi, stringendole i glutei, il Comandante la incoraggiò ad avvicinarsi di più al suo viso in un invito che lei accettò più che volentieri, scavalcando le sue spalle e sistemando il cuore pulsante della propria femminilità all’altezza della sua bocca.  
Katakuri la guardò negli occhi un’ultima volta, intensamente e ferocemente, promettendole con solo uno sguardo che le avrebbe fatto pronunciare il suo nome fino a farle dimenticare persino il proprio. Chiuse poi gli occhi e piantò saldamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, calandola sulla propria bocca dove la sua lingua fu in grado di raggiungerla e rubandole quei dolci gemiti che sembravano musica alle sue orecchie.  
Iris chiuse gli occhi ed emise un primo lamento di piacere quando percepì la spessa lingua di suo marito accarezzare la superficie della propria apertura per tutta la sua lunghezza, con una lentezza tale da essere dolorosa da sopportare. Il suo corpo sussultò per quelle lappate in avanti e indietro, che solo ogni tanto indugiavano sul piccolo bottoncino di nervi ad un’estremità, come se lui si stesse prendendo tutto il suo tempo per assaporare il suo corpo, i cui umori, già solo così, gli stavano invadendo il palato. Era così bagnata che Katakuri non poté che sentirsi fiero dell’effetto che riusciva ad avere su di lei, anche solo con così poco.  
\- K-Kata… Per favore… ~ - mormorò Iris tra i gemiti, troppo confusa dal piacere che si irradiava dal punto in cui il respiro dell’uomo che amava impattava contro la sua sensibile pelle madida da sapere esattamente per cosa stava implorando, ma sicura che lui potesse darglielo.  
L’uomo le muoveva e ondeggiava il corpo tra le sue mani secondo il ritmo che aveva deciso, malgrado le gambe di sua moglie fremessero per acquisire maggior controllo e velocità: - Dio, mi piace così tanto il tuo sapore, amore mio – le sussurrò, mandando una scarica di brividi lungo le sue gambe che la fecero gemere un po' più forte, al punto da _costringere_ Katakuri a spostare una delle sue mani verso il basso, concentrandola sui propri bisogni. Raccolse un po' degli umori della fata con il palmo della mano e la avvolse poi attorno al proprio membro completamente eretto al di sotto dei boxer, cominciando ad accarezzarlo dalla base alla cima in movimenti cadenzati e sincroni con quelli della donna.  
Finalmente liberi dalla presa del marito, i fianchi di Iris poterono iniziare a muoversi secondo i propri ritmi, sempre più velocemente quando percepì l’agognata lingua dell’uomo farsi strada all’interno del suo corpo, in quel caldo e vellutato anfratto che aveva sul palato del Comandante _Sweet_ il sapore del paradiso.  
\- Oh Dio, Kata ~ A-ancora… Ngh… ~  
Le pareti strette e morbide di sua moglie si stringevano convulsamente attorno alla propria lingua ad ogni ondeggiamento dei fianchi sulla propria testa, risucchiandola sempre di più come se ne volesse ancora e ancora. L’urgenza di quelle spinte e i gemiti bisognosi di sua moglie ebbero l’effetto di irradiargli una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena, attraversandogli l’asta e i testicoli fino a farli pulsare. Il viso di Katakuri si deformò in una smorfia di soddisfazione e ringhiò dal piacere, aumentando il ritmo della propria mano attorno alla propria virilità per seguire quello della fata che, a sua volta, stringeva la testiera del letto con così tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
I gemiti prodotti dalla bocca di Katakuri scatenarono una moltitudine di vibrazioni che fecero tremare il suo corpo come le corde di uno strumento musicale, sapientemente pizzicate da un abile musicista per produrre la più soave delle melodie.  
E Iris pensò che suo marito fosse l’unico che avrebbe mai potuto pizzicare così quelle corde. Il piacere da cui si sentì pervadere dall’interno, quando lui prese a gemere e far scivolare più velocemente la sua lingua dentro e fuori dalla sua apertura, arcuandola anche per stuzzicare uno specifico punto, le avrebbe fatto urlare implorazioni e lamenti sconnessi se solo non avesse pensato bene di coprirsi da sola la bocca con la mano per soffocare i propri versi, evitando così di svegliare tutti.  
Gettò il capo all’indietro e strinse febbrilmente la testa di suo marito tra le cosce quando capì di essere prossima all’apice dell’amplesso, mormorando ripetutamente il suo nome con la voce rotta dall’orgasmo e aumentando così tanto il ritmo del proprio bacino e l’intensità con cui si spingeva contro la sua bocca da costringerlo a portare l’altra mano – quella non occupata a masturbarsi frettolosamente – a coprire almeno in parte le proprie zanne per timore che lei potesse ferirsi, ottenebrata com’era dalla frenesia dell’eccitazione.  
La seguì solo pochi secondi dopo, liberandosi abbondantemente nella propria mano con un ringhio smorzato dalla femminilità di Iris, la quale rilassò a poco a poco i muscoli tesi delle cosce e delle ali, ancora tremanti a seguito delle ultime, maldestre oscillazioni del bacino. Si spostò poi debolmente dalla sua testa, stringendo di riflesso le pareti della sua stillante intimità nel liberare la lingua di suo marito, e si abbandonò all’indietro accanto a lui, con il viso all’altezza delle sue ginocchia.  
Katakuri si leccò le labbra un’ultima volta e si pulì l’eccesso degli umori di sua moglie dalle guance e dal mento col dorso della mano, accarezzando distrattamente le sue gambe vellutate mentre riprendeva fiato. Sollevò infastidito il capo verso il proprio addome quando avvertì la sensazione di qualcosa di appiccicaticcio e umido, apprezzando solo allora l’abbondante quantità di seme che aveva invaso tutto il suo basso ventre e macchiato irrimediabilmente le bende: - Credo proprio che dovrai aiutarmi di nuovo a cambiare la fasciatura – osservò sbuffando in una risata stanca, rimandando però quell’operazione ancora per un po' per godersi quel dolce relax post-sesso.  
E anzi, a pensarci bene, qualche altro round non sarebbe stato male considerando che non si sarebbero visti per dieci giorni…  
\- Te le cambierei tutte le volte che vuoi – rispose esausta la fata con un sorriso, voltando il capo per lasciare un bacio sulla muscolosa coscia del suo _dolce_ Comandante.  
In quel momento, una piccola idea si materializzò nell’acuta testa della fata, che non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare furbescamente, un po' intenerita: - Nei giorni in cui sarò da Morgana puoi chiedere a Gray di aiutarti con le medicazioni, è una delle cose che deve imparare. Restando soli soletti avrete tutto il tempo di poter familiarizzare e fare amicizia, non è magnifico? – chiese con voce acuta, sorridendogli divertita.  
L’offuscamento delle facoltà mentali di Katakuri svanì all’istante a quella innocua frase, tanto da farlo impallidire: “…piccola e furba stronzetta che non sei altro…”  
Non era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi tutto e segregarla su Komugi, vero?  
  


***

  
  
Il giorno dopo, a mezzogiorno in punto, due soldati abbigliati in un modo che Katakuri non aveva mai visto si presentarono alla loro porta, pronti a scortare Iris fino a Hirogari come era stato loro ordinato.  
Né Iris né Katakuri avevano ritenuto opportuno rivelare la natura di Morgana, almeno per il momento.  
Davanti a sua moglie, ferma sulla soglia della porta con una piccola valigia tra le mani e il mantello a coprirle completamente il corpo, l’uomo giurò che se avesse potuto tornare indietro nel tempo non l’avrebbe mai convinta a partire con così tanta sollecitudine. Si stava mangiando le mani e letteralmente consumando il fegato dal timore che le potesse succedere qualcosa, convinto com’era di essere l’unico che l’avrebbe potuta tenere davvero al sicuro.  
E poi, solo in quel momento sembrò rendersi conto di quanto apparissero maledettamente lunghi dieci giorni lontano da lei.  
\- Ti ricordi tutto quello che ti ho detto? – le chiese per l’ennesima volta dall’istante in cui aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, ricevendo un’occhiata seccata dalla fata che roteò al cielo lo sguardo: - Sì, Kata, perfettamente. Come potrei dimenticare ciò che mi ripeti ogni due minuti?  
Lui ignorò la seconda parte della risposta, sfogliando invece le carte e le piantine che la sorella di sua moglie gli aveva fatto pervenire tramite una Cameko: - E ti ricorderai di chiamarmi non appena metterai piede sulla terraferma e poi a casa di Morgana? Ho calcolato che dovresti arrivare da lei in serata, al massimo entro le nove.  
La fata si sollevò in punta di piedi e avvolse un braccio attorno al suo collo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: - Certo che sì, non lascerei mai da solo il mio adorabile maritino a consumarsi dalla noia.  
Quando poi si sporse per dargli un bacio sullo zigomo, i due domestici accanto a loro giurarono di vedere ogni sfumatura di rosso tingere le gote del padrone di casa.  
\- È sicura di aver preso tutto? Promette di fare attenzione? – chiese a quel punto Rose, torturando un lembo del suo abito per la preoccupazione e tranquillizzata da una mano del marito che le si posò su una spalla.  
\- Ma certo! Non mi accadrà nulla, non voglio che vi preoccupiate tanto per me – rispose dolcemente lei con un sorriso, posando un bacio anche sulle guance dei due domestici e facendoli arrossire. Sembrava essere l’unica in quella casa a non essere preoccupata come se stesse per andare in guerra, persino Socrate le si stava strusciando sulle gambe facendo le fusa e riempiendole i pantaloni e le scarpe di peli, come se volesse rivendicarne la proprietà. Si chinò per concedergli qualche grattino sulla testolina e sul collo, chiedendogli gentilmente anche di non far irritare troppo il povero Katakuri. Dopodichè, quando si fu risollevata, il suo sguardo rilassato fu incatenato da quello di Gray che, in silenzio, la fissava palesemente irrequieto.  
Tutto ciò che il corvino aveva capito da quella situazione, infatti, era che la donna fosse stata invitata da una sua vecchia amica su un’altra isola. Un’amica piuttosto ricca o molto potente, pensò, se aveva potuto permettersi di mandare delle navi militari a prenderla, come se – cosa che, tuttavia, arrivò a condividere a pieno - stessero scortando un grande tesoro.  
Andava da sé che non avrebbe detto nulla a Josef della cosa: di certo una scorta armata avrebbe reso un suicidio qualsiasi tentativo di entrare in azione. E inoltre, senza alleati di alcun tipo, vedeva davvero difficile riuscire ad avere la meglio su di lei per portarla via con loro. Non era certo una donzella in difficoltà, la sua maestra…  
\- Ehi, Gray – disse dolcemente, chinando il capo verso di lui e accarezzandogli i capelli – Sei tu il secondo in comando, adesso. Ti affido il mio gatto e mio marito – gli disse con un piccolo sorrisetto divertito, lanciando un’occhiata veloce verso Katakuri che, per tutta risposta, fece finta di niente. Poi, si avvicinò di più all’orecchio del bambino in modo che nessun altro potesse sentire: - Ho una missione per te. Assicurati al posto mio che non faccia cose pericolose per la sua guarigione, è un instancabile stacanovista!  
Si allontanò un po' e lo guardò negli occhi, felice di sentirlo ridere sommessamente mentre annuiva convinto: - Conta pure su di me – le rispose in un sussurro, talmente circospetti che Katakuri inarcò un sopracciglio e si domandò di che diavolo stessero confabulando alle sue spalle.  
\- Allora, ci si vede tra dieci giorni. Divertitevi anche senza di me – disse infine Iris con la mano sulla maniglia guardando negli occhi ciascuno dei presenti e soffermandosi qualche secondo in più su quelli del marito, assottigliando appena lo sguardo per regalargli un radioso sorriso che ebbe l’effetto di tranquillizzarlo almeno un po'.  
“Starà bene” ripeté continuamente a se stesso Katakuri quando la vide uscire e allontanarsi con le due guardie, e già solo così la casa gli parve essersi svuotata del suo cuore pulsante. Girò sui tacchi e si allontanò verso il suo studio, sentendosi osservato sottecchi da Gray e, inconsapevolmente, con esattamente i suoi stessi pensieri ad arrovellargli la testa: sarebbe stata davvero dura sopravvivere per tutto quel tempo con lui sotto lo stesso tetto, senza la diplomatica intermediazione di Iris.  
  


***

  
  
Il viaggio verso Hirogari, l’isola sulla quale viveva Morgana e che Iris e suo marito avevano visitato circa un anno prima per motivi diplomatici, si rivelò essere più breve di quanto la fata ricordasse.  
Probabilmente ciò era dovuto all’eccitazione e all’adrenalina che le scorreva in corpo al pensiero che, per la prima volta, fosse lei quella a salpare da Totto Land lasciando suo marito a casa. Non aveva missioni o incombenze particolari, ovviamente, ma non per questo la cosa le sembrava meno emozionante.  
Persino ripercorrere le strade della capitale senza Katakuri, scortata dalle guardie che non l’avevano persa di vista un attimo, si rivelò essere un’esperienza del tutto nuova per lei.  
Aveva passato due secoli in solitudine e avrebbe dovuto essere abituata a quella sensazione, ma in realtà l’essere sola su di un’isola così ricca, popolata da così tante persone e illuminata a giorno dalle luci artificiali di palazzi, negozi e strade era ben diverso dallo starsene per i fatti propri in una foresta, davanti ad un caldo fuoco scoppiettante ad arrostire la propria cena.  
Amaitsuchi era bellissima alla sera. Le fece quasi lo stesso effetto della prima volta in cui Katakuri l’aveva accompagnata per le strade di Hakuriki Town, la sera delle loro nozze. Ricordò di non essere mai stata così incantata in vita sua alla vista di una casa, con Katakuri che la osservava sottecchi e sorrideva segretamente alla vista del suo stupore, come quello di un bambino che vede per la prima volta uno spettacolo di marionette.  
Forse lui era abituato a quelle strutture a forma di ciambella e pane, alle luci così intense da coprire il bagliore del cielo stellato e alle risate dei bambini che si rincorrevano per strada, ma lei no. Quello era un universo da scoprire.  
Ricordava perfettamente, grazie ad una peculiare memoria fotografica che aveva sviluppato in anni, ogni strada già percorsa, ogni incrocio e ogni facciata che l’avrebbero condotta a casa di sua sorella, tanto da superare le guardie della propria scorta e sbuffando per quanto fossero lente.  
Con chi pensavano di avere a che fare, precisamente?  
Iris fremeva dalla voglia di riabbracciare Morgana e passare del tempo con lei, al punto da cominciare a correre verso quell’enorme villa signorile che si palesò davanti ai suoi occhi dopo aver percorso un paio di chilometri, ignorando gli avvertimenti dei soldati che le ordinavano di aspettare.   
La stessa impazienza era condivisa dall’altra parte, come Iris poté comprendere scorgendo Morgana alla finestra ad aspettarla. La maggiore delle due sorelle si fiondò ad aprire la porta quando la vide, avvolgendola in uno stretto abbraccio quando lei mise piede in casa, seguita dai poveri soldati che, trafelati più per la preoccupazione che per la corsa, pensarono bene di attendere nuovi ordini sulla soglia.  
\- Scoiattolina, quanto mi sei mancata! – esclamò la rossa stritolando Iris tra le braccia, stringendola come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutto il tempo che erano state lontane.  
Lili osservò la padrona di casa ad occhi spalancati, trattenendo a stento un flebile sorriso commosso: non era affatto una consuetudine vederla così di buon umore, così felice di essere in compagnia di qualcun altro che non fossero i suoi fidati servitori.  
\- Non posso credere di essere qui con te, Mor. È la prima volta che lascio Totto Land da sola, sono così eccitata! – cinguettò la donna che a stento riusciva a stare ferma, come un’adolescente alla prima gita scolastica fuoriporta.  
Morgana lasciò andare la sorella e mise il naso oltre la soglia, scrutando uno ad uno i soldati e rallegrandosi di non vedere altri che loro, se non un pugno di passanti curiosi che rallentavano i propri passi per ficcanasare su cosa stesse succedendo in quella dimora tanto misteriosa e invalicabile.  
Storse il naso, Morgana, seccata da tanta sfacciataggine, e con qualche parola di ringraziamento congedò i soldati – profumatamente retribuiti – e sigillò la porta, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente alla sorella: - Non avrei mai pensato che saresti riuscita davvero a raggiungermi da sola – commentò, provando a mascherare invano la sua soddisfazione per la cosa - E così, dopo aver smesso di piangere, un-miliardo-di-berry ha preferito evitare di tediarmi, eh? Ha più giudizio di quanto pensassi!  
Iris sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando pesantemente: - Renderesti la tua sorellina molto felice se solo provassi a dare a Katakuri una possibilità...  
La rossa liquidò il suo commento con un gesto della mano: - Shh, ci penseremo un’altra volta. Ho organizzato la nostra tabella di marcia nei minimi dettagli, non voglio sprecare nemmeno un minuto! – disse, indicandole la lunga scalinata che conduceva al piano di sopra – Vieni, ti accompagno nella tua stanza. Rinfrescati pure quanto desideri, io mi assicurerò che la cena sia pronta in un battibaleno! Lo spezzatino di cervo ai funghi è ancora il tuo piatto preferito, vero? – le chiese con sguardo speranzoso.  
\- Certo, solo che non è più l’unico - annuì Iris con una risatina, seguendo la sorella fino a quella che sarebbe stata la sua stanza, la stessa che aveva condiviso con suo marito la prima volta che era stata lì.  
\- Per qualsiasi cosa dovessi aver bisogno chiedi pure a Lili, è a tua completa disposizione – aggiunse poi la padrona di casa posando una mano sulla spalla della cameriera, la quale le lanciò di rimando uno sguardo sottecchi che Iris definì _angosciato_.  
Iris aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa, sentendo la confusione crescere nel realizzare la stranezza dell’entusiasmo con cui Morgana le stava mostrando tutti i doni che occupavano il grande letto matrimoniale, chiedendole per ciascuno di essi cosa ne pensasse, se fossero di suo gusto e se fosse felice.  
Decine di pacchetti, pietre preziose e abiti meravigliosi nascondevano quasi completamente la trapunta ricamata del letto, di una bellezza tale da far sentire Iris a disagio, piuttosto che incantarla. C’erano pochissime cose che aveva portato nel suo piccolo bagaglio, l’indispensabile, tutto il resto lo considerava inutile scenografia.  
\- Mor… - borbottò Iris, imbarazzata e a corto di parole - Tutto questo è… troppo.  
La rossa abbassò appena le spalle, il suo ampio e insolito sorriso si spense un po': - N-no. Ma certo che no, Iris. Ti avevo detto che non avresti avuto bisogno di alcun bagaglio. Farei questo ed altro per te, come sempre, lo sai…  
La minore si morse il labbro inferiore e temette davvero di averla offesa. Morgana avrebbe fatto tutto, tutto, per lei. Ma quella situazione, il suo modo di fare, quel sorriso così ampio che persino da bambina non ricordava di averle mai visto le sembrarono troppo, quasi ostentati. Cosa aveva pensato, che comprarle decine di costosissimi abiti le avrebbe legate di più? Di conquistarla? Come se tutto quel tempo trascorso avesse cancellato tutto ciò che c’era stato prima?  
Era il suo ennesimo modo per dirle che c’era, che l’avrebbe sostenuta e protetta.  
Ma Iris questo lo sapeva già. Così come sapeva che Morgana si comportava in modo strano, tanto da spaventarla.  
Avendone finalmente la possibilità, desiderava essere lei a fare qualcosa per sua sorella, per una volta.  
\- Sono bellissimi. Ma tutto ciò di cui necessito realmente per questi dieci giorni l’ho ottenuto varcando la porta d’ingresso, Mor – disse, azzerando la distanza tra loro e avvolgendola in un abbraccio che lei ricambiò, in una stretta intrisa di quello che le sembrò essere un profondo e disperato bisogno di affetto.  
Fu solo dopo che la maggiore ebbe lasciato la stanza - con la scusa di avere qualcosa nell’occhio - che Lili posò finalmente lo sguardo sulla loro ospite e le sorrise, riavviandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio: - Desidera che le prepari un bagno, signora?  
Iris si sedette sul bordo del letto, togliendosi finalmente il pesante mantello dalle spalle e liberando le sue grandi ali. Lili perse un battito a quella vista, le sembrò di sentire muoversi qualcosa a livello dell’articolazione sulle proprie scapole, ormai monche. Sindrome dell’arto fantasma, la chiamavano.  
\- Non è necessario, ti ringrazio – rispose la fata con un sorriso.  
La giovane cameriera stava per uscire dalla stanza quando l’altra la richiamò, pochi secondi dopo: - Lili, perdonami. C’è una cosa che avrei bisogno di chiederti.  
\- Tutto ciò che la signora desidera – rispose mestamente, unendo le mani e voltandosi nuovamente verso Iris.  
\- Cosa c’è che non va con mia sorella? – domandò diretta quest’ultima, con uno sguardo inflessibile e serio.  
\- Mi scusi?  
Iris si alzò e le andò incontro, ammorbidendo i lineamenti del viso: - Tu e Morgana avete un rapporto che va ben oltre quello padrone-servitore. È così per l’indole di mia sorella, che è più una guida che una comandante, e perché un passato comune lega indissolubilmente le persone a prescindere dall’età, o dall’estrazione sociale – disse con delicatezza Iris, seguendo i movimenti della giovane donna che, inconsciamente, percorse con i polpastrelli le cicatrici che attraversavano i propri polsi - Capisco quanto tu tenga a mia sorella, almeno quanto ci tenga io, e sono felice che abbia qualcuno che le stia accanto e si preoccupi per lei. Per questo motivo, Lili, ho bisogno di sapere cosa la affligga, perché è evidente nel tuo sguardo preoccupato che ci sia qualcosa che non vada.  
La cameriera sospirò chiudendo la porta dietro le sue spalle, sollevò lo sguardo dalle proprie cicatrici per incontrare i grandi occhi verdi di Iris, capaci di cullare come le onde del mare: - Pur dopo tutto questo tempo, le è bastata un’occhiata per capire ogni cosa, persino su di me – osservò Lili, ridacchiando appena con una vena di malinconia - Ha ragione. La signora mi ha salvata da una vita che mi avrebbe fatto desiderare la morte molto prima che la morte decidesse di prendermi. Mi ha nutrita e istruita, restituendomi la vita – spiegò la giovane, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e affiancata da Iris – Io, come tutti in questa casa, ho deciso di devolvere la mia vita a lei come segno di riconoscenza, per quanto lei mi abbia offerto la possibilità di costruirci una vita mia, dovunque volessi.  
Iris si morse l’interno delle guance per tanta spontaneità inaspettata. La lealtà che lei e gli altri dimostravano a sua sorella andava ben oltre quella che legava Big Mom ai suoi figli, somigliava molto a quella che univa Katakuri ai suoi fratelli, piuttosto.  
Lili sospirò, i suoi occhi azzurri sembravano molto stanchi: - Sono molto contenta che lei abbia accettato l’invito di Morgana, signora. I dieci giorni che trascorrerà con lei non potranno che farle del bene. Sta organizzando questo incontro da mesi, non ha fatto altro che parlare di lei in ogni momento, quasi contando i minuti nell’attesa di rivederla di nuovo. Le siete mancata molto.  
Iris ascoltò in silenzio, cominciando a capire quale potesse essere il vero problema della sua adorata sorella. Gli occhi le si velarono al pensiero, e percepì come un nodo stringersi attorno alla bocca dello stomaco.  
\- I-io credo… - continuò Lili, prima che la voce ferma di Morgana riecheggiasse dal piano di sotto, reclamando una mano con i preparativi per la cena.  
La ragazza si alzò prontamente dal letto, si ricompose velocemente e si affrettò verso la porta: - Con permesso, signora.  
Iris si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi con il dorso della mano e scattò in piedi, richiamando la cameriera per l’ultima volta.  
\- Grazie per avermelo detto. Vi prometto che farò tutto ciò che è necessario.  
\- Ne sono sicura – sorrise la ragazza – Io credo che l’amore di una famiglia sia l’unica cosa in grado di lenire il dolore di un cuore solitario, signora.  
E Iris, accarezzando inconsciamente la propria fede nuziale, non poté che darle completamente ragione.  
  


***

  
  
Katakuri aveva creduto, fino a poco prima che Iris partisse, di essere in grado di dare la corretta e scientifica definizione di “noia”, ma erano bastati solo due giorni per rendersi conto da essere ben lungi dal conoscere cosa fosse il tedio assoluto.  
Steso sul suo letto, senza niente di più interessante da fare che guardare le deliziose pietanze che Victor gli aveva lasciato su un vassoio e cercare di evitare ogni possibile contatto con Gray, neanche avesse avuto la lebbra, il Comandante prese a contare i propri sospiri, nella fasulla speranza che il Sole fuori dalla finestra si decidesse a tramontare una volta per tutte.  
Con Iris il tempo passava velocemente, a volte al punto da sembrare sfuggirgli dalle dita troppo in fretta, quasi incapace di assaporarne a pieno la dolcezza. Il poco tempo che passava a casa non faceva altro che rendere i momenti in cui finalmente poteva restar solo con lei, così pochi, ancora più preziosi.  
Sospirò amaramente.  
Credeva di essere abituato ormai a nascondere il suo profondo timore dello scorrere del tempo, maturato insieme all’amore che provava per sua moglie. In quel momento, però, si rese conto più che mai di esserne terrorizzato. La sola realizzazione di quanto potesse essere poco il tempo che avrebbe passato con lei rispetto alla prospettiva di vita della donna gli riportò prepotentemente alla mente uno dei motivi per cui, per una piccolissima parte, si era sentito sollevato dal fatto che Iris avesse scelto inizialmente di non seguirlo.  
E infatti, il pensiero che gli martellava nella testa in quel momento era uno soltanto.  
“Sembra proprio che ci sia così poco tempo per noi”.  
Si voltò con malagrazia dall’altra parte del letto.  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, credeva che non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere un certo risentimento - piuttosto infantile, considerato che era stato lui stesso il primo ad insistere così tanto - nei confronti di Morgana, che gli aveva sottratto impunemente quel tempo prezioso che avrebbe potuto trascorre con lei. Dopotutto loro ne avevano di tempo, ne avrebbero avuto forse più di quanto ne desiderassero, ma lui no.  
Gli venne quasi da sorridere al pensiero di quanto ironica potesse essere la vita, da cui certe volte si sentiva addirittura preso in giro.  
Con uno sbuffo, Katakuri si diede uno slancio e si portò a sedere. Recuperò frettolosamente la sciarpa dal fondo del letto e se la avvolse con cura attorno al collo.  
\- Mi dispiace, Iris, ma ho bisogno di fare qualcosa o rischio seriamente di impazzire nei miei stessi pensieri – borbottò tra sé e sé, incamminandosi fuori dalla propria stanza.  
Spalancò con poca grazia la porta della stanza dove custodiva i suoi attrezzi per allenarsi, compiaciuto per non essersi ritrovato il ragazzino tra i piedi.  
Ancora non sapeva se gli piacesse o no, quel piccolo moccioso. Si era sempre ritenuto bravo nell’interpretare le intenzioni e l’indole delle persone con uno sguardo, ma Gray per lui rappresentava ancora un mistero. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma la sua presenza, in qualche modo che non riusciva a spiegare e probabilmente legato al fatto che non fosse ancora riuscito a decifrarlo, lo metteva a disagio.  
Quanto meno, però, il fatto che si fosse quasi fatto uccidere da sua madre per salvare uno dei suoi fratelli lo aveva promosso dall’essere “fastidioso” a essere “ _tollerabile_ ”.  
Si sedette sul bordo della panca, cominciando ad inserire una ad una le pesanti piastre in cemento al bilanciere mentre rifletteva su quanto fosse stato bravo ad ignorarlo per due giorni interi. Neanche uno scambio d’occhiate nel corridoio, né l’essersi incrociati all’uscita dal bagno. Si chiese se Gray stesso non stesse facendo di tutto per evitarlo a sua volta, cosa tutt’altro che improbabile data l’indole poco… amichevole di entrambi.  
Quando fu pronto a sollevare i suoi pesi e distrarre la sua mente in uno dei pochi modi possibili che conosceva, una piccola presenza sulla soglia della stanza lo sorprese, costringendolo con il bilanciere fermo a mezz’aria, stretto in una delle grandi mani.  
“Pensi al diavolo…”.  
Gray sostava immobile a pochi metri da lui, la mano ancora sulla maniglia della porta e uno sguardo carico di sufficienza rivolto ai suoi bicipiti, contratti nello sforzo di sollevare il bilanciere.  
Katakuri sostenne quello sguardo inflessibile senza battere ciglio, in un’espressione a metà tra la curiosità di capire cosa avrebbe fatto e la seccatura di doverci avere a che fare. Pochi interminabili secondi dopo, però, il corvino decise di rompere il silenzio.  
\- Non credo sia una buona idea sollevare quell’affare – osservò con una certa saccenza, la quale sembrò non indispettire Katakuri più di tanto.  
La prima volta che Gray gli rivolgeva la parola.  
Se Iris fosse stata lì non avrebbe esitato a prendersi gioco di entrambi: “Che eloquio. Ma come siamo socievoli oggi, eh?”  
\- Non credo che sia una buona idea ficcanasare in quello che faccio – ribatté quest’ultimo, stendendosi a pancia in su sulla panca e afferrando il bilanciere, tornando ad ignorare il bambino come se niente fosse.  
Gray, per nulla dello stesso avviso, avanzò allora con sicurezza verso di lui, con l’occhio attento alla fasciatura sul suo addome. Con nonchalance, l’impavido bambino si portò al lato della panca e afferrò tra le mani una piastra del bilanciere che l’uomo reggeva sulla testa, la sollevò con fatica e la poggiò per terra.  
Incurante dello sbigottimento del Comandante, aggirò la panca per fare la stessa cosa con la piastra dall’altra parte, e così ancora un’altra volta prima che Katakuri non decidesse di sua spontanea volontà di mettere giù i pesi e rialzarsi a sedere: - Cos’è che stai cercando di fare, precisamente?  
Gray, ancora una volta, non abbassò minimamente lo sguardo di fronte al gigante che torreggiava su di lui, così alto pur essendo seduto: - Sto solo cercando di evitare che ti dissangui da solo.  
\- Sono toccato – ironizzò Katakuri con una buona dose di sarcasmo, incrociando le braccia al petto – E da quando la mia salute ti interessa così tanto?  
\- A me non interessa – replicò il corvino, facendo spallucce – Ma ad Iris sì. E mi ha chiesto di controllare che tu rimanga incolume durante la sua assenza.  
\- E tu obbedisci senza fiatare a tutto quello che dice Iris, come un cagnolino?  
\- Sì, se questo serve a renderla felice.  
 _Boom._  
Mai, nemmeno una volta nella vita, Katakuri era stato quello a subire l’ultima parola. Si sentì come investito da una secchiata d’acqua talmente gelida da avergli congelato persino la lingua, e ringraziò la sua fedele sciarpa che nascondeva il suo insulso boccheggiare.  
“Maledizione” pensò, mettendo definitivamente via il bilanciere e cercando di ingoiare i sensi di colpa che quel marmocchio era riuscito a fargli venire. Per un secondo lo sfiorò addirittura l’idea di strozzarlo per aver colpito così bene il suo punto debole.  
Si chinò col busto in avanti con i gomiti posati sulle ginocchia, riprendendo a osservarlo. Non avrebbe resistito per molto tempo al suo sguardo minaccioso, nessuno lo faceva. Non era affatto comune non abbassare gli occhi in sua presenza, né riuscire a sostenere il suo lungimirante sguardo. Era questo l’effetto che faceva sulle altre persone, era questo uno degli ingredienti fondamentali del terrore che faceva conoscere agli altri.  
Eppure, ancora una volta, Gray parve non battere ciglio.   
\- Perché mi disprezzi così tanto?  
La voce acerba del bambino raggiunse il suo cervello prima ancora delle sue orecchie, e Katakuri non poté che definirsi spiazzato da una domanda tanto sincera.  
Disprezzarlo?  
Gray non capiva - ma come avrebbe potuto, del resto, data l’incapacità di entrambi di trasformare i sentimenti in parole - quello che passava per la testa del Comandante, il quale lo osservava con le sopracciglia tese, incuriosito da tanta spavalderia e tanta ingenuità.  
Lo osservò davvero, forse per la prima volta dal giorno in cui aveva varcato la soglia di quella casa ad un passo dalla morte, lasciando per un momento da parte la chimera e concentrandosi piuttosto su di lui, il _vero_ lui, e gli sembrò di avere davanti una persona completamente diversa rispetto ad allora.  
Non era la maggiore quantità di carne sulle sue ossa, merito di Victor, e nemmeno gli arti più tonici e robusti, merito di Iris. Non erano nemmeno i suoi capelli neri cresciuti così tanto, lunghi fino alle spalle e che gli finivano negli occhi, ogni tanto.  
Era il suo sguardo.  
Lo aveva conosciuto impaurito, terrorizzato come se qualunque cosa al mondo avrebbe potuto fargli del male e pronto a tirare fuori gli artigli per nascondere qualunque debolezza che lo avrebbe esposto ai denti di un mondo pronto a massacrarlo. Ed era stato questo, il suo essere così simile a come era sempre stato, ad irritarlo più di ogni cosa. Perché, nonostante tutto, Katakuri aveva ancora paura del mondo che lo aveva ferito sin da bambino in così tanti modi, e Dio solo sapeva quanto la cosa lo disgustasse e volesse liberarsene. Vedere quella stessa paura negli occhi di qualcuno al di fuori di se stesso e che gli somigliava così tanto, quindi, era l’ultima cosa che cercava. In quel momento, però, gli sembrava che lo sguardo di Gray, fermo e temerario, fosse quello di qualcuno che ha compreso di non aver nulla di meglio da perdere se non una persona sola, per la quale aveva avuto addirittura il fegato di provocare e provare a dare ordini _a lui_.  
E questo, pensò Katakuri, li rendeva ancora più simili di quanto non volesse. Sarebbe stato un bugiardo a negare che quell’affinità, evidentemente oscura per il bambino, riusciva a inquietarlo al punto da desiderare di tenerlo il più alla larga possibile. I sentimenti erano sempre stati qualcosa di troppo complesso per lui, soprattutto un certo tipo di sentimenti, disposti su strade troppo ricche di ostacoli.  
Ciò che Katakuri non capiva, però, era il fatto che la domanda di Gray non fosse affatto una provocazione nei suoi confronti. Tutto ciò che il corvino desiderava sinceramente sapere era che cosa stesse sbagliando. Si stava impegnando al meglio delle sue possibilità per piacere ad Iris, per piacere all’imperatrice e guadagnare la loro fiducia, pur senza riuscire a lasciare le proprie emozioni al di fuori di quella finzione, come Josef avrebbe voluto. Per quanto all’inizio ci avesse provato, la fata gli aveva reso la cosa impossibile, rendendo tutta la sua piccola testa un continuo campo di battaglia tra il suo istinto di sopravvivenza e i desideri del suo cuore.  
Era per questo motivo che, da qualche parte in un piccolo e nascosto anfratto della sua coscienza, l’odio apparente che quell’uomo sembrava dimostrargli gli dava la flebile speranza di poter essere scoperto. Senza rendersene conto a pieno, Gray camminava all’interno di quella casa lasciandosi dietro una piccola scia di molliche di pane. Stava aspettando che qualcuno le trovasse senza rendersene conto, le due parti della sua volontà andavano semplicemente avanti, finché una non avesse prevaricato l’altra.  
All’improvviso, staccando la spina dai pensieri di entrambi, la _Den Den Mushi_ di Katakuri squillò.  
Il Comandante ci mise qualche secondo prima di alzarsi per rispondere, gli sembrava come di essersi svegliato da una sorta di trance.  
\- Qui Katakuri.  
\- Ehilà, bel fustacchione! – rispose allegramente una voce femminile dall’altra parte della cornetta, e a Katakuri sembrò come se tutti i muscoli del proprio corpo si rilassassero da una tensione inconscia – Come vanno le cose a casa senza di me?  
\- Non ci crederai, ma siamo tutti addirittura in grado di non strapparci i capelli – commentò l’uomo sorridendo sotto la sciarpa, lieto di averla fatta ridere. Un’altra cosa che adorava di sua moglie era il fatto di non prendere le cose troppo sul serio.  
\- Sei di buon umore oggi, Kata! Ti prego, dimmi che non è perché hai usato Gray come stuzzicadenti…  
Katakuri lanciò un’occhiata veloce al corvino, lì accanto a lui, divertito per quanto la sua maestra si stesse preoccupando per lui: - No, è ancora qui vivo e vegeto. Ma non prometto nulla.  
Entrambi poterono distintamente udire Iris sospirare di sollievo: - Meno male. Non che io dubiti della tua parola, ma passamelo, per favore.  
Lanciando un’occhiataccia contrariata al corvino, Katakuri gli passò il lumacofono.  
\- …Iris?  
\- Ciao piccolo! Va tutto bene? Kata non ti fulmina con lo sguardo, vero?  
Il bambino guardò sottecchi l’uomo prima di negare timidamente. Katakuri osservò con attenzione ogni sua reazione, senza meravigliarsi della tempesta di domande con cui sua moglie investì il ragazzino: su cosa stesse facendo, se si annoiasse, se mangiasse abbastanza. Scacciò il pensiero quando si sorprese a constatare che, diavolo, si comportava come se fosse sua madre. Non che Linlin si fosse mai comportata in quel modo, ma lei rappresentava un caso a sé stante…  
\- Ah, Gray… - mormorò poi la donna, con una punta di nervosismo a fletterle la voce – Per quella cosa che ti ho chiesto… va tutto bene?  
Gray si prese qualche secondo e sollevò su di lui uno sguardo impenetrabile.  
Katakuri era fin troppo sveglio per non capire a cosa Iris si stesse riferendo. Incrociò le braccia, curioso di sapere cosa l’altro avrebbe risposto.  
\- Non preoccuparti, Iris. Non c’è nessun tipo di problema – affermò il bambino con sicurezza, senza mai smettere di guardare il Comandante negli occhi.  
Era anche leale, dovette ammetterlo. Non era certo se dipendesse dall’innegabile affetto che provava per Iris e dal non volerla far stare in pensiero o da una qualche forma di correttezza nei suoi confronti. In qualsiasi modo la si volesse mettere, il Comandante si ritrovò a sorridere.  
  


***

  
  
Al pari di Katakuri, lo stesso Gray si ritrovò a far della noia il suo fedele compagno nell’assenza della sua maestra. Certo, da lei prendeva tante di quelle mazzate da andare a letto con almeno un paio di arti pieni di lividi, però aveva imparato ad apprezzare persino quelli.  
E poi… aveva cominciato a trovare gli allenamenti addirittura divertenti.  
Ad ogni modo, da qualche parte doveva pur trovare qualcosa da fare, con Rose e Victor troppo impegnati nelle faccende domestiche per riservargli attenzioni e il diluvio che imperversava fuori dalla finestra.  
Così, il bambino prese a vagabondare per casa senza una meta precisa, soffermandosi verso l’unica stanza dove non aveva mai avuto molta necessità di entrare, non possedendo i requisiti appropriati per trarne utilità.  
Spinse sul legno della porta ed entrò, arrestandosi immediatamente e spalancando gli occhi quando si accorse che non sarebbe stato solo nella biblioteca. Katakuri, accomodato in fondo al lungo tavolo circondato da una marea di scartoffie e pesanti tomi, aveva già gli occhi fissi su di lui, come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da qualcuno in grado di scorgere l’immediato futuro.  
Cercando di essere il più discreto possibile, Gray richiuse la porta e iniziò a curiosare nel primo, altissimo scaffale che si addossava sulle pareti della stanza, senza alcuna intenzione di dar fastidio all’uomo che, ancora, continuava a fissarlo.  
Iris aveva detto che sarebbe potuto andare dove volesse in quella casa e su quell’isola, dopotutto…  
Il corvino strizzò gli occhi e reclinò la testa di lato, sforzandosi di dare un senso a tutti quei segni strani che non riusciva a decifrare.  
Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo fare. E, in ogni caso, presto o tardi avrebbe anche dovuto trovare il modo di comunicare con Josef con quello specchietto che gli aveva dato, per non farlo insospettire…  
Scacciando dalla testa quel pensiero, Gray camminò lungo le ampie facciate degli scaffali, cercando di individuare degli ideogrammi [1] simili tra libri diversi per provare a trovarne un possibile significato. Poteva essere un buon modo di trascorre il tempo, dopotutto…  
Nel fare ciò, si imbatté presto in un libro dalla copertina molto vecchia e piuttosto rovinata. Sembrava come se fosse stato letto e riletto un’infinità di volte, consumato e vissuto a trecentosessanta gradi. La copertina riportava un uomo su di un galeone che indicava l’orizzonte con l’entusiasmo ad illuminargli lo sguardo e con in testa quella che sembrava essere una strana ghianda gigante. Che fosse una fiaba?  
\- Ti interessa “Norland il bugiardo”? – chiese all’improvviso Katakuri, rompendo il silenzio. Era molto sorpreso da quella singolare scelta, quello era stato il suo libro preferito fin da quando era bambino.  
Gray lo guardò sorpreso per alcuni secondi prima di riabbassare gli occhi su quella copertina ingiallita. Quindi era così che si leggeva, quella scritta…  
\- Ascolta – riprese l’uomo, che proprio non riusciva a lavorare con lui che passeggiava di continuo intorno a tutta la stanza – Se vuoi leggere quel libro, siediti e rimani buono e in silenzio. Mi distrae il tuo continuo su e giù.  
Gray non disse nulla. Fece semplicemente quanto gli era stato ordinato, ma prima che potesse sedersi, Katakuri lo fermò: - Anzi, già che ci sei, mi passeresti l’almanacco sulle rotte commerciali del North Blue, per favore?  
Al bambino si gelò il sangue nelle vene quando abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, completamente ricoperto di libri tra i quali non avrebbe saputo cosa scegliere. Deglutì imbarazzato, sbiancando così tanto che il Comandante si chiese se non stesse per avere un accidente. I suoi occhi si spostarono ininterrottamente da un libro all’altro: poteva essere quello giallo? O quello verde? Oppure il manoscritto senza copertina?  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, Katakuri, non riuscendo a comprendere cosa ci potesse essere di così complicato in una domanda così banale. Il titolo non lasciava spazio a dubbie interpretazioni, in ogni caso. E se fosse che…  
\- …È quello con la copertina rossa. Proprio di fronte a te.  
\- Sì. Giusto – borbottò Gray con un filo di voce, afferrando il tomo incriminato con mani incerte e tremanti. Quando pose l’oggetto nelle mani dell’uomo e si decise finalmente a guardarlo, gli venne automatico fare un passo indietro per il modo bieco e dubbioso con cui questi lo stava osservando.  
\- Tu sai leggere? – domandò Katakuri con un tono che esigeva una risposta immediata, assottigliando gli occhi come se avesse voluto spolparlo vivo.  
Timidamente, molto più esitante di quanto volesse sembrare, Gray scosse il capo e arrossì, vergognandosi della propria ignoranza come mai prima di allora.  
Katakuri rimase pressoché impassibile, si girò sulla sedia per essere completamente di fronte a lui e si strofinò la fronte con una mano, picchiettando continuamente le dita sul legno del tavolo e cercando di metabolizzare quel fatto assurdo.  
Dopo quasi un minuto, talmente lungo che Gray temette di averlo fatto arrabbiare sul serio, il Comandante _Sweet_ si alzò e lo superò senza fiatare, diretto verso uno scaffale dalla cui cima prelevò una mezza dozzina di libri.  
Sapeva esattamente quale libro ci fosse e dove e quell’ordine era sacro per lui, persino Iris era costretta a riporre i libri nello stesso posto da cui li aveva presi se non voleva sorbirsi _ore_ di ramanzine da parte del suo maniacale e compulsivo marito.  
Reggendoli su un braccio, Katakuri spostò con l’altro ogni mappa, documento e tomo su cui stava lavorando per far posto a quei libri, dopodiché prese una sedia e la spostò accanto alla propria, rivolgendosi finalmente al bambino che non aveva potuto far altro che osservarlo ad occhi spalancati: - Siediti.  
Non sentendosela di disubbidire, il corvino obbedì senza battere ciglio e lasciò che l’uomo, accomodatosi accanto a lui, gli mettesse un foglio bianco davanti e una penna d’oca tra le mani, intinta nell’inchiostro. Spaesato e confuso dalle sue intenzioni, Gray lo fissò boccheggiante. Aveva seriamente intenzione di… insegnargli a leggere?  
\- Presumo tu non sappia nemmeno scrivere. Cominceremo dall’imparare a leggere e scrivere hiragana e katakana, poi passeremo ai kanji [2] più comuni e infine alla grammatica. Il fatto che tu sappia almeno parlare renderà le cose più semplici – spiegò seccato il Comandante, lasciandosi sfuggire qualche nota sarcastica.  
Gray spalancò gli occhi ancora più sbigottito: - M-ma… e il tuo lavoro?  
\- Può aspettare – ribatté Katakuri senza guardarlo, sfogliando uno dei libri e mettendogli davanti una tabella, riportante una sillaba in ogni cella – È inammissibile che qualcuno viva sotto il mio tetto senza saper riportare il proprio nome su un pezzo di carta. Da brividi. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto Iris a non essersene mai accorta.  
Il bambino non seppe di preciso cosa dire. Si limitò a stringere tra le dita quell’oggetto che non aveva mai avuto modo di toccare prima di allora, memorizzando la sensazione delle morbide piume sulle dita e tracciando un primo tratto, tremolante e sbilenco, sul foglio di carta. Non era granché, ma lui ritenne che fosse un piccolo capolavoro. Forse Gray non se ne rese nemmeno conto, ma il sorriso sincero ed incantato che adornò il suo viso ammorbidì lo sguardo di Katakuri.  
\- La tua istruzione è importante tanto quanto l’allenamento se vuoi che Big Mom ti consideri utile. Anzi, lo è ancora di più, per quanto mi riguarda. Aver mangiato un frutto del mare non è minimamente sufficiente a permetterti di sopravvivere, né in questo arcipelago né tanto meno all’esterno di esso – spiegò l’uomo, e il corvino si rese conto di essere riuscito per la prima volta a strappargli una conversazione che non avesse l’intenzione di prendersi gioco di lui.  
Da parte sua, Gray apprezzò quel consiglio e pensò di custodirlo sottochiave prima di posare nuovamente la penna sul foglio, con la grande mano guantata di Katakuri a guidare la sua.  
  


***

  
  
\- È davvero sorprendente! – esclamò Morgana, tra un boccone di torta e l’altro – Mi avevi accennato di questo Gray durante le nostre conversazioni, ma non immaginavo che passaste così tanto tempo insieme e lo trattassi come faceva il nonno con te, scoiattolina. Povero caro!  
Iris, seduta su una poltrona in camera di Morgana, accavallò le gambe e sorrise prima di allungare un braccio verso il vassoio di dolci su di un tavolino.  
\- Scommetto che state sfruttando l’occasione per prepararvi alla dolce attesa, vero? Non è mica facile crescere dei figli! – osservò la rossa, lanciando un sorrisetto sinistro alla minore che aggrottò un sopracciglio, contrariata.  
\- Non direi. Kata a stento gli dice “buongiorno” quando lo vede al mattino. Non sono nemmeno così sicura che lasciarli da soli sia stata una buona idea…  
\- Eppure, io riesco a comprenderlo – affermò a quel punto Morgana, reclinando il busto all’indietro e stendendosi sul proprio letto – È difficile riuscire a fidarsi di qualcuno, che sia anche solo un bambino. Persino l’età non è un deterrente. Può passare davvero molto, molto tempo prima di decidere di abbassare le proprie difese e accettare un’altra persona, specie quando non la si è cercata.  
Iris comprese perfettamente cosa stesse cercando di dirle. Dopo tutto ciò che doveva aver passato, come la si poteva biasimare per la diffidenza e l’astio che provava nei confronti del mondo? Lei era la prima a mimetizzarsi nelle bassezze di cui gli umani si macchiavano pur di aiutare gli altri. Aveva respinto per anni anche l’uomo che in seguito avrebbe sposato, tanta era stata la paura di essere ferita di nuovo.  
Iris pensò che sua sorella e Katakuri sarebbero potuti diventare ottimi amici, in fondo.  
\- Però per te non è così, non è vero? – chiese poi con un sorriso, puntandosi con un gomito sul letto – Tu senti qualcosa di più per lui del semplice legame che unisce un allievo al suo maestro. Si capisce da come ne parli, Iris.  
La donna arrossì appena, come le capitava sempre quando sentiva di essere messa all’angolo in una posizione spinosa: - I-io…non lo so – ammise abbassando lo sguardo, giocherellando con l’orlo della camicia da notte di seta che Morgana le aveva regalato – So solo che sarei disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per lui. Voglio solo che sia libero e che riesca a vivere una vita felice. Non mi serve conoscere il suo passato per poter dire che sono fiera di quello che sta diventando e per capire quanto gli voglia bene.  
Morgana sorrise commossa nell’osservare la sorella, il cui eloquente e dolce sorriso non faceva altro che confermare ancora di più ciò che pensava. Era sempre stata molto più brava di lei a stringere legami, a capire le persone e a farle star bene. Sembrava quasi che non fosse stata completamente sola per duecento anni.  
\- In fondo, - le sorrise poi, tornando finalmente a guardarla – questo è anche quello che fai tu, no? Quando trascini lontano tutti quei bambini da una vita di sofferenza, vedendoli crescere con te, sotto il tuo stesso tetto. Tu provi esattamente quello che provo io, Mor.  
Sì, Iris era davvero eccezionale nel capire le persone.  
\- A proposito! – esclamo Iris tutt’a un tratto, scattando in piedi – Mi hai fatto il terzo grado su Gray, su Kata e persino sul gatto! Ora sono io che faccio le domande qui!  
Morgana scoppiò in una sonora risata quando vide la sua sorellina puntare minacciosa un dito contro di lei, ma, per quanto non amasse parlare del proprio passato, era certamente disposta a fare un’eccezione per lei: - Spara.  
Iris si sedette, ricomponendosi una volta ottenuto ciò che voleva: - Tu e Daichi non avete mai avuto figli? – chiese, rendendosi conto quasi immediatamente dal pallore che ricoprì il viso dell’altra che avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere – N-non sei obbligata a rispondere, ovviamente. Ho solo bisogno di sapere qualcosa di più sulla tua vita, Mor… Sono tua sorella, condividerei qualsiasi terribile ricordo con te se servisse a renderti la cosa più lieve.  
“Certo, non ci si aspetterebbe nulla di diverso da te, sorellina”.  
La rossa sospirò, rimettendosi a sedere: - Beh, in condizioni _normali_ ci sarebbe potuta essere qualche possibilità, ma…  
\- Aspetta – la interruppe Iris – Che intendi per condizioni “normali”?  
Senza dire altro, Morgana si alzò in piedi e si sollevò un po' la canotta, abbassando anche il lembo dei pantaloncini quanto bastava a scoprire il proprio ventre. Lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza e oblique rispetto alle ossa iliache, due vecchissime e profonde cicatrici rosee solcavano la sua pelle chiara.  
La donna abbassò lo sguardo, sfiorandosi con le dita la pelle sensibile: - Non preoccuparti. Sono tantissime le cose a cui non faccio più caso, ormai.  
Iris fece di tutto per nascondere gli occhi lucidi, arrivando anche a mordersi le labbra pur di trattenersi, e sua sorella fece di tutto per sorriderle e tranquillizzarla.  
\- Sai com’è, - continuò Morgana, cercando addirittura di buttare sul comico una questione così delicata e dolorosa – quando ti ritrovi su una nave di soli uomini per assolvere ad un unico compito è normale che questi vogliano una sorta di… _assicurazione_. Quanto meno, avevano un medico a bordo che non era poi così zotico come voleva far credere. A pensarci bene, lui è stato l’unico che io non abbia ucciso, quella notte. Era gentile, a modo suo. Ed era sempre lì per mettere un unguento sulle mie ferite, quando gli altri finivano – commentò con un amaro sorriso. Iris aveva avuto la spiegazione che cercava, anche se era sicura non fosse quella che sperava di sentire.  
La rossa si risistemò il pigiama per coprire quel corpo, ricco di cicatrici che aveva odiato mostrare persino al suo amato marito, e si inginocchiò ai piedi della poltrona dove Iris si stava stringendo le ginocchia, a corto di parole.  
\- Però, ehi, - disse poi, sorridendole mentre le ravviò una ciocca di capelli turchesi dietro le orecchie – voi continuate a provarci. È difficile e non è detto che funzioni, ma ne vale la pena, no? – la provocò, strizzando un occhio e riuscendo a strapparle finalmente un sorriso. Subito dopo, la rossa si sedette sul materasso e incrociò le gambe, rivolgendole un ghigno un po' più malizioso: - Cambiando discorso… Com’è che è iniziata tra voi, sorellina?  
Iris inarcò un sopracciglio, senza capire: - Te l’ho già raccontato come è iniziata. All’inizio non tolleravo il fatto che Kata e i suoi fratelli mi avessero…  
\- No, no – la interruppe l’altra – Non il rapimento. Parlo della vostra intimità…  
La minore sospirò, deponendo un dolce che aveva sperato di poter mangiare tranquilla: - Non ti stancherai mai di impicciarti, vero? – chiese, sapendo di aver a che fare con un mastino col suo osso e ottenendo solo che Morgana si mettesse più comoda per ascoltarla – Allora… - cominciò, picchiettandosi il mento con un dito e sorridendo divertita nel riportare alla mente certi ricordi - Direi che è cominciata lentamente. _Molto_ lentamente. Katakuri all’inizio non osava nemmeno pensare di toccarmi per paura di, non so, “rompermi”, credo. E arrossiva ogni volta che gli ero troppo vicina. Il che era ovviamente troppo divertente per smetterla di provarci di continuo…  
  
_Con un pesante sospiro e la testa poggiata pigramente su una mano, Katakuri tolse l’ultima nave rimasta dalla griglia oceanica della sua plancia di gioco, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare quello vittorioso e goliardico di Iris che dichiarò: - Colpito e affondato. Ho vinto._  
 _\- Posso assicurarti per esperienza personale che sole quattro palle di cannone non bastano per affondare un cacciatorpediniere…_  
 _Iris, accomodata a gambe incrociate sul letto di fronte a lui, lo guardò circospetta: - Non ti facevo così permaloso, Kata – osservò, coprendosi la bocca con la mano per nascondere un sorrisetto divertito quando lui roteò gli occhi, confermando la sua affermazione._  
 _\- Non sono permaloso. Hai affondato tutte le mie corazzate prima ancora che io riuscissi anche solo a colpirne una tua! Devi essere nata sotto una buona stella._  
 _\- … E nemmeno così superstizioso!_  
 _\- Dico solo che hai davvero tanta fortuna, tu._  
 _La fata si impensierì a quella frase. Si alzò dal letto e si affacciò all’oblò della nave di Katakuri, osservando l’orizzonte visibile solo grazie alla luce della luna, la sua isola ormai lontana da un pezzo: - Chiama fortunato qualcuno che ha vissuto quasi due terzi della propria vita da solo…_  
 _Katakuri si morse un labbro, ammirando la sua esile sagoma definita dalla luce di una notte priva di nuvole: - Ed eri così disperata per quella solitudine da preferire fuggire via con qualcuno come me, piuttosto che sopportarla ancora. Deve essere stato davvero difficile…_  
 _Iris si voltò di scatto, assottigliando gli occhi con amarezza quando scorse il suo viso, esposto dalla sciarpa appena abbassata, coprirsi da un velo scuro: - Hai davvero una così bassa considerazione di te stesso, Katakuri?_  
 _L’uomo la vide avvicinarsi senza essere in grado di muovere un muscolo per impedirglielo. Non era nemmeno sicuro di volerglielo impedire. Vide la sua sposa – da meno di una settimana – inginocchiarsi sul materasso per farsi più vicina, percepì il suo respiro sul proprio viso quando lei si chinò per baciargli le labbra e le zanne, senza provare paura, né disgusto._  
 _\- Possibile che tu non capisca, pur essendo così intelligente? E con la tua vista, che vede solo quello che vuole vedere? – le sentì dire mentre chiudeva gli occhi, accarezzandogli il viso mentre una spallina del suo vestito chiaro scivolava lasciando esposta la carne della sua spalla, che così pericolosamente scivolava verso il basso a rivelare l’inizio della morbidezza del suo seno._  
 _Erano già stati così vicini durante la luna di miele, si erano baciati molto e avevano addirittura dormito insieme. Tuttavia, lo stare a contatto su di un letto era in qualche modo diverso e l’atmosfera sembrava al Comandante Sweet molto più… calda._  
 _Lei non ci fece quasi caso, ma lui avvertì distintamente un forte ed indesiderato calore irradiarsi prepotentemente verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Avvertito dal suo Kenbunshoku Haki, ringraziò mentalmente chiunque fosse il messia che avrebbe fatto squillare la sua Den Den Mushi solo cinque secondi più tardi._  
 _La fata riaprì gli occhi, infastidita da quel suono e ancor più dal fatto che l’uomo scattò in piedi per apprestarsi a rispondere._  
 _Katakuri si schiarì la voce, percependo il fuoco ardergli nel viso: - Qui Katakuri._  
 _\- Yo, fratellone! – squillarono in coro le voci di Bruleè e Cracker, che sembravano star combattendo su chi dovesse parlare per primo – Siete di ritorno dal viaggio di nozze? A quest’ora dovrebbe mancare poco all’arrivo in acque territoriali – disse Bruleè, prima che Cracker le strappasse la cornetta di mano – Ma è ovvio che stiano ritornando! Lascia parlare me! – la interruppe lui, e strani rumori di sottofondo fecero inevitabilmente divertire la fata e scuotere il capo al Comandante – Di’ un po', Katakurino, cosa stavi facendo di bello?_  
 _A Katakuri sembrò quasi di poter vedere il ghigno malizioso di quel pervertito del fratello: - Non sono affari tuoi questi, Cracker – borbottò seccato, lanciando un’occhiata a sua moglie che sembrava star trattenendosi dallo scompisciarsi._  
 _\- Accidenti! Se non sono affari miei è grave allora… - disse il minore, con Bruleè che gli urlò di smetterla di molestare la loro privacy – Tu hai dei sacrosanti doveri in più a cui adempiere ora che sei sposato, fratello! Iris può sentirmi, non è così?_  
 _\- No – mentì il Comandante, ma Cracker era uno che non si poteva fare fesso._  
 _\- Ehi, dolcezza – disse allora questo, ignorando il maggiore – So che puoi sentirmi. Voglio che tu sappia che puoi sempre contare su di me se mai dovessi annoiarti, o ti servisse una mano o qualsiasi altra parte del mio c…_  
 _Rumori di sottofondo fecero intendere che una qualche padella si fosse abbattuta sulla testa viola del Cavaliere dei Biscotti, e fu allora che Katakuri sospirò sconsolato e terminò la telefonata, rivolgendosi nuovamente alla donna con palpabile imbarazzo: - Mi dispiace davvero per questo spettacolo pietoso._  
 _Iris aspettò di placare un po' le proprie risate prima di rimettersi a sedere: - Certo che la tua famiglia è davvero una congrega di pazzi furiosi! – esclamò senza smettere di ridere, afferrandolo per il lembo della giacca e attirandolo nuovamente sul letto, dato che lui non mostrava il minimo segno di volersi avvicinare nuovamente a lei._  
 _Quando lo ebbe di fronte, la fata gli sorrise con dolcezza e depose una carezza sulla sua guancia, sentendola bruciare sotto il proprio tocco: – Il fatto che per te io sia pronta a sorbirmi la tua pazza famiglia e una suocera terrificante dovrebbe farti comprendere ancora di più le mie intenzioni, Kata – sussurrò con una voce bassa e suadente, lasciando scivolare le proprie mani sulle spalle dell’uomo e facendo pressione il tanto che bastò a fargli capire di stendersi. Il cervello dell’uomo sembrava essere un sofisticato orologio a cui era saltata una rotella, mandando in fumo ogni tentativo di formulare un pensiero logico che non fosse_ timore _. Sì, perché tutto ciò a cui il Comandante riusciva a pensare mentre una donna bellissima, china su di lui con le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, lo baciava e accarezzava con mani tremanti e mentre un’erezione cominciava a farsi sentire nei pantaloni, era il timore atroce che il suo tremore e le sue intenzioni fossero dettate dalla volontà di compiacerlo perché questo era suo_ dovere _fare, se voleva essere libera e non più sola; aveva paura di forzarla in qualcosa che non avrebbe mai liberamente scelto di fare altrimenti; aveva paura di farle male con la sua mole, di non riuscire ad essere abbastanza delicato, di spaventarla con il suo aspetto, di corrompere la sua purezza._  
 _L’inesperienza e la sua quasi inesistente autostima lo fecero sentire un idiota._  
 _Iris, tuttavia, non si lasciò scoraggiare. Cercò di racimolare tutto il suo coraggio e, senza interrompere il bacio, guidò lentamente una mano dell’uomo sul suo fianco e l’altra sulla sua coscia, continuando ad accarezzare il suo petto scultoreo ed il suo addome con crescente desiderio, fino a soffermarsi sulla sua cintura._  
 _\- I-Iris… - mormorò Katakuri, interrotto subito da un dito della donna che gli si posò sulle labbra: - Shhh… Rilassati – rispose con un filo di voce, meno calma di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere._  
 _L’uomo cercò di fare come gli aveva detto, sforzandosi di rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco delicato, talmente delicato da far crescere la sua eccitazione ogni secondo che passava. Accarezzò le cosce della fata con tocco leggero, indugiando solo per una frazione di secondo sulle sue natiche prima di proseguire lungo i fianchi. Risalì poi lungo le sue costole e sfiorò con timidezza la base del morbido seno – sforzandosi di non avvolgerlo tra le mani -, ritrovandosi a pensare a quanto sembrasse delicato e minuto il suo corpo paragonato alle sue mani._  
 _E, ancora, i pensieri inopportuni di poco prima tornarono a bussare alla porta._  
 _Percependo quanto si fosse irrigidito, sua moglie spostò le labbra sul suo collo e cominciò a disseminarvi una serie di baci, studiando con interesse l’effetto che il fiato e l’umidità della propria bocca avessero su di lui. Incoraggiata dalla pelle d’oca e dal respiro pesante di Katakuri, Iris decise di salire ancora di un gradino._  
 _Il Comandante si lasciò scappare un basso gemito quando il corpo bollente e sinuoso della fata si fu adagiato sul proprio, ritrovandosi involontariamente ad allargare di più le gambe quando lei ebbe sbottonato definitivamente i suoi pantaloni e sfiorato col palmo della mano il grosso rigonfiamento visibile al di sotto dei boxer._  
 _Iris stessa si scoprì a trattenere il fiato mentre accarezzava quella parte così sensibile ed estranea del corpo del marito. Le sue dita superarono presto l’ostacolo dei boxer e massaggiarono il suo membro eretto con lentezza, si presero il loro tempo per apprezzarne le dimensioni, che le parvero più grandi di quanto avesse immaginato. Era davvero curiosa ed eccitata all’idea di scoprire come sarebbe stato sentirlo tra le proprie cosce, nello stesso punto che in quel momento percepiva pulsare dolorosamente, umido per il desiderio._  
 _Katakuri non fu in grado di prevederlo, era troppo confuso e mentalmente in disordine per far funzionare correttamente la propria Percezione. Ma la scarica elettrica di puro piacere che gli attraversò le membra e gli fece spalancare gli occhi gli fece capire che sarebbe bastato poco altro affinché superasse la linea del non ritorno. Aveva desiderato Iris con ogni fibra del suo essere dal momento in cui aveva capito di essersene innamorato, non era sicuro di essere in grado di sapersi controllare se lei avesse continuato a tormentare il suo corpo in quel modo con il suo tocco, i suoi baci, il calore della sua carne e persino il suo profumo._  
 _Aveva bisogno di fermarla prima che fosse troppo tardi per poter fermare se stesso, e sentire i suoi inconsapevoli mugolii di piacere così vicini al proprio orecchio mentre aveva una mano nelle sue mutande rappresentava seriamente una minaccia a ciò._  
 _\- I-Iris, per favore, basta così – affermò con decisione, allontanando gentilmente la donna dal proprio corpo e rimettendole quella pericolosa spallina nella giusta posizione._  
 _La fata sbatté più volte le palpebre e, senza capire, si tolse da sopra di lui e si sedette timidamente sul letto, con un’espressione avvilita che portò Katakuri a maledirsi da solo: - Ho… Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?_  
 _\- …Come?_  
 _\- Sì, insomma… - mormorò la donna, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con imbarazzo – N-non l’ho mai fatto prima, credo si faccia così perché c’era scritto in alcuni libri, ma… capisco se non ti sia piaciuto. O se m-magari sono io a non piacerti in quel senso… Non posso costringerti a…_  
 _Katakuri sgranò gli occhi, non riuscendo a credere che si stesse davvero scusando. Dio, lui non era né cieco né un santo. Era convinto che qualsiasi uomo eterosessuale si sarebbe portato a letto Iris se ne avesse avuta l’occasione, che a lui la cosa stesse bene o no, e lui solo sapeva quanto desiderasse spogliarla all’istante, fondere il proprio corpo al suo fino all'alba, sentire i suoi gemiti e baciare la sua pelle._  
 _Come aveva potuto pensare, anche solo per un istante, di non piacergli?_  
 _Interruppe quel fiume di parole cariche di vergogna afferrando delicatamente il mento di sua moglie e costringendola a guardarlo: - Iris, tu non hai fatto assolutamente nulla di sbagliato._  
 _\- Se è così, allora trattami come tutte le altre, Kata. Ho qualcosa di diverso, rispetto a tutte loro?_  
 _Katakuri avrebbe risposto che sì, lei aveva qualcosa di diverso da qualunque altra donna, ed era esattamente per quello che sarebbe stato disposto a fare tutto per lei. Tuttavia, fu un altro il dettaglio che catturò maggiormente la sua attenzione: - Di quali altre stai parlando?_  
 _\- Lo sai… Le altre… Le altre donne – disse Iris arrossendo, torturando il lembo del proprio abito per l’imbarazzo. Però, osservando pian piano il viso di suo marito distendersi sempre più, la confusione nel suo sguardo sparire e le sue gote colorirsi sempre più, la fata credette di comprendere quale fosse il problema._  
 _\- …Cosa ti fa essere così sicura che ci siano state? Delle altre, dico…_  
 _\- B-beh, ecco… - balbettò lei, sentendosi il viso bruciare quando lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo torso muscoloso, le sue braccia forti ed il suo viso incantevole – Perché tu sei così… come dire… affascinante che ho pensato… sì, insomma, che ci fossero state moltissime donne molto più belle ed esperte di me in grado di… ehm… catturare il tuo interesse._  
 _Iris non seppe nemmeno con che forza fosse stata capace di dire qualcosa di tanto sconclusionato. Katakuri invece, non riuscì nuovamente a credere alle proprie orecchie. Lo aveva definito “affascinante”, di nuovo in meno di una settimana. Non era successa una cosa del genere in quarantasette anni. E lo aveva detto guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza la sciarpa a coprirlo. Non erano stati il suo corpo, la leggenda che lo avvolgeva o la sua perfezione ad averle fatto desiderare_ davvero _di fare l’amore con lui, ma tutto se stesso. Comprese le zanne e le cicatrici._  
 _\- S-sono lusingato che tu pensi una cosa del genere, Iris – ammise il rosso strofinandosi la nuca con la mano, non essendo avvezzo ai complimenti – M-ma io credo che nessuno, durante l’intimità di un atto così delicato come il sesso, desideri essere guardato da qualcuno come me. Non ho mai voluto che accadesse, non ho voluto permettere a questo di ferirmi, se ciò risponde alla tua domanda…_  
 _Iris lo fissò per alcuni secondi senza dire una parola. Katakuri fu tentato di usare l’Haki per capire cosa le prendesse, ma il timore frenò la sua impazienza. Poco dopo, all’improvviso, Iris si portò una mano sul petto e trasse un profondo sospiro di sollievo: - Fiuuu, meno male! – esclamò sollevata, gettandolo nella confusione più totale – Per un momento avevo pensato di non piacerti! E sarebbe stato un vero peccato visto che mi piaci da impazzire, Kata – spiegò con un dolce e timido sorriso, e lui pensò che mai nella vita quella donna avrebbe potuto smettere di ammaliarlo._  
 _Detto questo, la fata si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si portò su di lui, sedendosi sulle sue cosce per essergli il più vicino possibile: – Invece, mi sento onorata di essere la prima per te._  
 _Ancora, Katakuri percepì quel nuovo e piacevole calore che lei gli aveva fatto conoscere espandersi nel petto a quelle parole._  
 _\- E per la cronaca… - sussurrò poi la donna sulle sue labbra con voce più sensuale, cominciando ad allentare la sciarpa dal suo collo fino a levargliela del tutto e lanciandola con noncuranza alle proprie spalle - … Io non trovo nulla di meglio che ammirare il bellissimo viso di mio marito mentre faccio l’amore con lui._  
 _E quella frase, per il Comandante, rappresentò la freccia di Cupido scagliata da Iris dritto nel suo cuore. Istantaneamente, senza nemmeno pensarci, Katakuri aggredì le labbra della fata in un bacio passionale che la travolse completamente, e in men che non si dica Iris si ritrovò distesa sul letto con suo marito sopra, le cui dita erano intrecciate nelle proprie._  
 _\- Credevo che mai avrei avuto la possibilità di sentirmi dire qualcosa del genere, né di meritarlo. Mai, nemmeno una volta – le confessò, accarezzandole il viso con la stessa dolcezza con la quale lei gli stava sorridendo, comprensiva – È per questo che desidero dirti qualcosa che mai avrei creduto di dire io, invece – continuò, e mai fu più nervoso in vita sua di dire qualcosa come in quel momento, ma tirò ugualmente fuori ogni briciola del proprio coraggio – Io ti amo, Iris._  
 _La fata non smise un attimo di guardarlo negli occhi, non avrebbe voluto perdersi nemmeno il minimo cambiamento di espressione, né la minima sfumatura di rossore che gli invase le gote. Intrecciò le proprie dita tra suoi capelli cremisi, riuscendo persino a strappargli un piccolo e basso mugolio di piacere che nemmeno lui si sarebbe aspettato: - Ti amo anch’io, Kata – gli disse a sua volta, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una leggera risata – E sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a capirlo, alla fine._  
 _La donna si chiese come facesse un uomo così perfetto ai suoi occhi ad essere tanto insicuro. Sorrise tra sé e sé mentre stringeva la sua testa al petto, giurando che sarebbe riuscita ad esorcizzare tutte quelle insicurezze, presto o tardi._  
 _Katakuri, invece, rise di se stesso: - Temo che dovrai sopportare quest’omone ottuso ancora a lungo, allora._  
 _Le accarezzò un fianco, risalendo al centro del suo petto fino a tracciare il contorno delle sue labbra, prima che lei gli baciasse le dita: - Voglio provare con te tutto quello che desidererai fare, Iris. Stai certa che ti farò mia, se tu lo vorrai. Ma la prima volta che succederà, voglio che sia a casa nostra, nel nostro letto._  
 _La fata sollevò le sopracciglia per lo stupore, non credendolo un uomo così tradizionalista. Annuì con un sorrisetto che sembrava dire “Guarda che ci conto” e gli lasciò riposare la testa sul proprio petto. Katakuri chiuse gli occhi e rilassò ogni muscolo del corpo quando lei prese a massaggiargli lentamente lo scalpo con le dita._  
 _\- Qualcosa mi dice che desideri la rivincita ad “affonda la flotta” …_  
 _\- Ma neanche per sogno._  
  
Morgana si ritrovò a sorridere inebetita senza nemmeno accorgersene quando Iris ebbe terminato il suo racconto. Non sapeva se fosse più impagabile la scoperta di quanto un-miliardo-di-berry potesse essere timido o l’espressione imbarazzata che tingeva di rosso acceso la pelle del viso di sua sorella. Nel dubbio, entrambe.  
\- Oh, santo cielo, siete peggio di due quattordicenni alle prime armi in pieno picco ormonale!  
Iris aggrottò le sopracciglia e si rifugiò nella poltrona, sperando di diventare un tutt’uno con essa per la vergogna: - Ehi! Guarda che per nessuno dei due è stato facile! Quelle sensazioni erano nuove ed estranee per entrambi.  
\- Per carità, non mi fraintendere, la cosa mi riempie di gioia! Tutto questo è assolutamente _adorabile_ , che tenerezza! – si giustificò la rossa, agitando le mani davanti a sé per scacciare ogni equivoco – E dimmi, poi che è successo? – continuò Morgana, riposando la testa sul polso con un sopracciglio pericolosamente inarcato.  
\- A-abbiamo dormito – replicò Iris, rossa come solo lei sapeva diventare.  
\- Non fare la furba con me, scoiattolina, lo sai di che parlo. Ha mantenuto la parola? – chiese ancora la maggiore con voce decisamente più acuta, più eccitata di una _fangirl_ in trepidante attesa del concerto del secolo.  
A quel punto Iris si sporse in avanti sulla poltrona, puntandole il dito contro: - Eh no! Non ti lascerò prenderti gioco del mio imbarazzo! Tutto ciò è sleale!  
\- Andiamo, non fare la santarellina! Siamo due donne adulte e mature e sono tua sorella, tutto quello che mi dici e che succede in questa stanza resta in questa stanza! Persino i tuoi segreti da ragazzina eccitata che si tocca e scopre curiosando cosa sia un orgasmo…  
\- Morgana!!! – strillò Iris, sconvolta dalla sincerità disarmante della donna. Credeva di aver lasciato Cracker su Totto Land, ma pareva quasi essersi reincarnato…  
\- Che c’è?! – sbraitò a quel punto la rossa - Perché ti sconvolgi? È la verità!  
Iris decise di non rispondere. Incrociò le braccia e si fece piccola piccola, prendendo subito dopo a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda di cavallo.  
\- E va bene – affermò risoluta Morgana, scattando in piedi e aprendo la porta della sua gigantesca cabina armadio – Se non mi vuoi dire le cose così, allora ti propongo un compromesso che spingerà entrambe a raccontare qualcosa di noi.  
Iris la vide prendere una sedia e portarla all’interno della cabina, salirci su e recuperare dalla scatola in cima alla mensola più alta una bottiglia in vetro contenente quello che sembrava un liquido di un intenso color giallo ocra.  
\- E quello che sarebbe? – chiese perplessa la minore, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- È whiskey. E di un tipo anche molto costoso, se devo essere onesta.  
\- Aspetta… Sarebbe alcol? E perché lo tieni nascosto così bene? – chiese la ragazza, sempre più confusa degli atteggiamenti dell’altra. Era passato davvero molto tempo da quando erano piccole, sembrava avessero davvero bisogno di riscoprirsi daccapo.  
Morgana sembrò piuttosto restia a rispondere a quella domanda: - Diciamo solo che a Lili non piace che io beva alcolici – rispose, sperando che Iris non indagasse oltre. Intuì che sua sorella non fosse affatto rassicurata dalla cosa, ma interruppe sul nascere la domanda scaturita dal suo disappunto dicendole: - Serve solo per un gioco, credimi. Ti va di giocare con tua sorella, come quando eravamo piccole?  
Iris stava per ribattere, tuttavia le tornò in mente la conversazione avuta con Lili, solo qualche giorno prima. Avrebbe indagato su quanto stesse accadendo a Morgana, l’avrebbe fatto sicuramente. Ma in quel momento, il sorriso speranzoso ed entusiasta della donna, carico di aspettativa, le suggerì che l’unico modo per mantenere la promessa fatta alla giovane cameriera fosse assecondare Morgana in tutto ciò che poteva renderla allegra e felice. E poi si fidava ciecamente di lei, passare in sua compagnia momenti unici era tutto ciò che desiderava.  
\- Ah…. – sospirò pesantemente, rivolgendo uno sguardo al cielo – E va bene.  
La rossa squittì di gioia come una bambina. Iris non credeva che esistesse anche questo lato del suo carattere, capace di convertire la serietà assoluta in risate sonore e desideri infantili. Le sembrava di avere davanti un’altra persona, non certo meno bella di quella che conosceva, ma che desiderava conoscere a pieno.  
\- Hai mai bevuto un liquore, Iris? O del vino? – si sentì chiedere dalla rossa, intenta a versare circa tre dita di bevanda in due preziosi bicchieri di cristallo.  
\- Neanche un po' – confessò la minore, troppo presa ad ondeggiare il bicchiere per studiare il colore e la consistenza del whiskey per notare il ghigno che comparve sulle labbra della sorella, ampio da un orecchio all’altro.  
Morgana si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto Katakuri, se solo avesse saputo quel che lei poteva già prevedere: - In questo caso, credo proprio che ci sarà da divertirsi…  
  


***

  
  
Katakuri starnutì ancora una volta quella sera, con sua somma meraviglia.  
Magari si era beccato un accidente per colpa della finestra aperta, sebbene facesse molto caldo quella sera per essere un giorno di fine ottobre. Sua sorella Myukuru diceva sempre che chi starnutisce senza motivo lo fa perché qualcuno, da qualche parte, sta parlando di lui. L’uomo scacciò quel pensiero con uno sbuffo, non era nulla di più che una completa assurdità, in fin dei conti.  
Si rigirò ancora tra le lenzuola sperando che una nuova posizione lo aiutasse a prendere sonno, ma la piazza vuota e fredda che si ritrovò davanti gli diede a pensare che fosse l’assenza di Iris la reale fonte della sua insonnia. E non era nemmeno poi così assurdo considerando che, anche quando non consumava energia in dilettevoli attività con lei, gli bastava solo avvicinarsi, avvolgere il suo esile corpo e concentrarsi sul suo calore per trovare tutta la tranquillità necessaria per addormentarsi.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi a parti invertite, ad aspettarla a casa mentre era lei quella ad andare in terre straniere, a vivere chissà che nuove avventure con una sorella che, sicuramente, doveva conoscere quasi tutto lo scibile umano. Quasi.  
Un brontolio piuttosto rumoroso proveniente dal proprio stomaco lo annoiò più di quanto già non fosse.  
Tirando un sospiro infastidito, Katakuri recuperò la propria sciarpa dalla testiera del letto e se la avvolse attorno al collo, scostò le coperte e balzò giù dal letto, muovendo i primi passi verso la cucina: se proprio non doveva chiudere occhio, tanto valeva che lo facesse facendo qualcosa che gli piaceva. Per esempio, abbuffandosi di dolci.  
Chissà se gli zuccheri gli avrebbero fatto passare anche la preoccupazione per l’incolumità di sua moglie, sebbene non si sentisse affatto certo della cosa…  
Una volta in cucina, il Comandante sollevò il coperchio dell’alzatina che conteneva tutti i donuts preparati da Victor quel giorno – o meglio, quelli avanzati dalla sua _merienda_ – e li traferì in un piatto, accomodandosi poi al tavolo con l’intenzione di non lasciarne nemmeno le briciole. Nell’istante in cui stava per abbassarsi la sciarpa, il cigolio di una porta che veniva aperta gli fermò la mano.  
Gray sbucò in cucina sbadigliando sonoramente, con i lunghi capelli scombinati e l’espressione di chi non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare compagnia a quell’ora tarda. Così come per Katakuri, del resto.  
Una volta accortosi dell’uomo nella penombra della stanza, il corvino si arrestò per qualche secondo sul posto prima di lanciargli un silenzioso cenno con la mano, ricambiato da un’alzata di sopracciglia da parte del rosso.  
Sconfortato di non poter mangiare in santa pace, Katakuri incrociò le braccia e si accasciò sullo schienale, seguendo con estrema attenzione ogni movimento del bambino e aspettando che se ne andasse.  
Gray, con tutta la calma del mondo, prese una ciotola dalla credenza ed aprì il frigo per tirar fuori una bottiglia di latte, recuperando poi una confezione di cereali con la spigliatezza di chi sapeva esattamente quel che stava facendo e l’aveva fatto un’infinità di volte. Dopodiché, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo del rosso piantato su di sé, prese posto a tavola di fronte a lui con ciotola, bottiglia e cereali tra le mani ed un cucchiaio tra i denti: - Lo sai che non è buona educazione fissare gli altri in questo modo? - mormorò quando ebbe sistemato tutte le sue cose, sorprendendo Katakuri al punto da fargli spalancare gli occhi dinnanzi a tanta sfacciataggine. Gli sembrava che più il tempo passasse, più ardito diventasse quel piccolo marmocchio.  
Oppure, più probabilmente era l’influsso di Iris ad avere quell’effetto su di lui.   
\- Stai dando del maleducato _a me_? – sibilò l’uomo con aria minacciosa, ma il corvino non parve percepire lo stesso.  
\- Non tu, solo quello che stai facendo – rispose calmo, versando una generosa quantità di cereali nella ciotola e inondandola di latte.  
\- Ho tutto il diritto di guardarti quanto mi pare, in casa mia – rispose stizzito, ricevendo dall’altro nulla più che un’alzata di spalle – Tu piuttosto, cosa stai facendo?  
Gray affondò il cucchiaio nella ciotola, amalgamando il tutto: - Faccio spesso degli spuntini di mezzanotte con Iris – confessò – Non sapevo se farne uno ora che lei non c’è, ma mi è venuta fame.  
Katakuri non poté dirsi completamente sorpreso dalla cosa: sapeva che sua moglie spesso e volentieri si alzava in piena notte per sgraffignare qualcosa in cucina, ma non sapeva che ci fosse anche Gray a farle compagnia. Non seppe perché, ma la cosa gli fece piacere, in qualche modo.  
Mentre mangiava con gusto i propri cereali, Gray lasciò correre lo sguardo sui numerosi donuts che l’uomo stava mangiando con gli occhi. Poi, storse un sopracciglio quando si rese conto di quanto incoerente fosse il suo aspetto: era praticamente in mutande, quasi nudo per colpa dell’insolito caldo di quei giorni, ma con quella pesante e apparentemente _torrida_ sciarpa attorno alla gola. L’accostamento era troppo insolito ai suoi occhi per poter trattenere ancora le risate, così ingoiò per evitare di soffocare e scoppiò a ridere davanti a lui.  
\- Di solito le persone non ridono di me quando sono davanti a loro – mormorò minacciosamente Katakuri, sapendo di non mentire quando diceva che la gente tremava al suo cospetto.  
\- N-non sto ridendo di te… - ammise il bambino, asciugandosi una lacrima senza curarsi del suo sguardo bieco – Ma non puoi negare che sia buffo il modo in cui sei conciato – spiegò ridacchiando, indicando i suoi indumenti con un dito.  
Katakuri sollevò gli occhi al cielo, ringraziandolo per avergli donato la pazienza.  
\- È stata Iris a regalarti quella sciarpa? – chiese poi il più piccolo, ingurgitando un’altra cucchiaiata.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi.  
Gray si portò un dito sul mento, pensieroso: - Che strano, avrei giurato di sì.  
Fu Katakuri a impensierirsi, a quella risposta: - Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
\- Beh, il fatto che non te ne separi mai – disse il corvino, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo – Avrebbe senso se fosse un regalo di Iris. Quando si tratta di lei diventi così condiscendente e servizievole, come se fossi disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa dica…  
Il Comandante ringraziò la semioscurità che mimetizzò il colorito che aveva sicuramente ricoperto non solo il suo viso, ma anche tutto il resto del corpo.  
In una delle rarissime volte in tutta la sua vita si ritrovò a balbettare, incerto su come giustificarsi. Non che quello che avesse detto Gray non fosse vero, ma sentirselo sbattere in faccia da un bambino con tanta innocenza gli fece un certo effetto: - P-parli proprio tu, che le gironzoli sempre intorno facendo tutto ciò che dice e prendendoti tutte le mazzate che ti dà ogni giorno! – borbottò per mascherare l’imbarazzo, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
A quel punto fu Gray ad arrossire. Si alzò dalla sedia e batté le mani sul tavolo: - Sono giustificato! Lei è la mia maestra e mi fido di quel che dice! E poi scommetto che se combattessi con lei persino tu ti prenderesti un sacco di calci nel didietro!!! – precisò con voce più stridula, sedendosi goffamente e abbuffandosi come se non ci fosse un domani.  
L’uomo ritornò a sedersi compostamente e si vergognò per essersi lasciato andare così tanto. Non avrebbe mai creduto di battibeccare in modo tanto infantile con niente poco di meno di un bambino, neanche stessero litigando per l’ultima caramella rimasta. Cercò di nasconderlo persino a se stesso, ma ammise che non era poi così male.  
Quel rapido e spensierato scambio di battute era stato addirittura… _divertente_.  
\- Ohi, ragazzino, cerca di mangiare più piano o ti andrà qualcosa di traverso! – lo esortò concitato, ritrovandosi sporto in avanti e preoccupato di dovergli tirar fuori i cereali dal tubo sbagliato – Santa pace, ma Iris non può insegnarti anche queste cose?  
Gray mandò giù il cibo voracemente e reclinò il capo di lato, perplesso: - Ma se Iris è la prima che parla sempre con la bocca piena?  
“Ti prego, dammi la forza…” pensò sconsolato il Comandante, massaggiandosi le tempie con le mani al pensiero di quanto dannatamente fosse vero.  
\- Ad ogni modo, - continuò poi, sinceramente sconcertato dalla velocità con cui aveva spazzolato quasi tutta la confezione di cereali – si può sapere dove lo metti tutto quel cibo, gracile come sei?  
Il bambino fece spallucce, non curandosi davvero di certe piccolezze: - Nello stesso posto dove tu metti tutti quei donuts, immagino – rispose, e il rosso diede finalmente ragione a Iris quando diceva che dimostrava molto più di nemmeno dieci anni, il piccoletto – Guarda che ho visto la quantità e la dimensione di quelli che ti mangi, sono più grossi di te!  
\- …Sono buoni – fu il solo modo con cui Katakuri poté giustificarsi.  
\- Non lo metto in dubbio. Non ne avevo mai mangiati, ma Iris è stata così gentile da farmeli assaggiare e quelli con la glassa al cioccolato sono i miei preferiti! – rispose eccitato Gray, sfoderandogli per la prima volta il sorriso che si addice alla spensieratezza dei bambini. Il che sembrò un bene per Katakuri visto che Gray, di spensieratezza, sembrava non possederne nemmeno un po'.  
E poi, i donuts con la glassa al cioccolato erano anche i suoi preferiti…  
Sorrise divertito sotto la sciarpa, gettando un’occhiata al suo piatto ricco di donuts e prendendone uno con la glassa al cioccolato.  
Quando lo porse al bambino, però, questi scosse educatamente il capo: - No, grazie.  
Terminò velocemente di bere il latte nella propria ciotola, si alzò e ripose i – pochi – cereali rimasti nella credenza e il latte in frigo, sciacquò bene la ciotola e solo allora si rivolse a Katakuri, ammiccando in direzione della sua sciarpa: - Ti lascio mangiare in pace, adesso. Così puoi anche smettere di sudare e morire di caldo.  
Il Comandante sgranò gli occhi e credette davvero di aver capito male. Seguì il bambino allontanarsi verso la propria stanza dopo avergli sorriso timidamente. Semplicemente, Katakuri non aveva idea che fosse capace di una tale _delicatezza_. Non poteva assolutamente conoscere il suo vero aspetto, Iris non glielo avrebbe mai rivelato senza la sua approvazione. Di conseguenza, rifletté che non era certo da tutti il lasciar tenere a qualcuno i propri segreti senza insistere troppo, o il comprendere che su certe cose il silenzio valeva più di mille parole. Iris era molto brava in questo, chissà se Gray stesse prendendo esempio da lei anche da quel punto di vista. Oppure, pensò incuriosito, Gray sapeva esattamente cosa significasse voler nascondere qualcosa dagli occhi del mondo, il che avrebbe potuto significare che c’era ben più di quanto sembrasse a tessere tra loro un sottile ed invisibile filo.  
L’uomo non seppe rispondersi.  
Tuttavia, se era vero che Iris gli stesse insegnando ben più della semplice arte del combattimento, sembrava star facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: parlo di ideogrammi perché tutta la storia presuppone che la lingua madre dei protagonisti (quanto meno di Gray, Katakuri & Family) sia il giapponese, sebbene non sia l’unica lingua esistente, naturalmente! Iris ne sa qualcosa...  
>    
> [2]: hiragana e katakana sono i due sillabari che costituiscono l’alfabeto sillabico fonetico giapponese. Ciascuno di essi è composto da 71 caratteri (compresi i segni diacritici, ovvero quelli che determinano la corretta pronuncia di una lettera o un gruppo di lettere), ognuno dei quali corrisponde ad un suono: il primo è utilizzato principalmente nella flessione linguistica di verbi e aggettivi, mentre il secondo si usa nella traslitterazione dei nomi stranieri e per la trascrizione di termini scientifici. I kanji, invece, sono logogrammi di origine cinese e vengono utilizzati per sostantivi, aggettivi, verbi e nomi propri di persona: il Ministero dell'Educazione giapponese ha stilato la lista dei kanji di uso comune (Jouyou Kanji) che attualmente ammonta a 2136. In realtà, il dizionario più completo ne enumera circa 106230 (!!!), ma pare che uno straniero che vive in Giappone per un breve periodo se la possa cavare con solo 1000 kanji!  
>    
> Non fate quella faccia, sempre meglio un numero a tre zeri di uno con cinque, no?  
>    
>    
> … SUMIMASEN GOZAIMASU! *si inginocchia e congiunge le mani*  
> Ok, niente, volevo entrare in scena in perfetto stile anime ma penso di aver fatto più pietà che il resto… vabbeh.  
> Vi chiedo terribilmente scusa per questo ritardo di quasi due mesi! Voglio rassicurare tutti del fatto che sono viva e vegeta e non mi sono affatto dimenticata della mia amata fic! *.*  
> Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a scrivere (non che non abbia scritto niente, nel frattempo, ma scrivere la tesi oltre a portar via un sacco di tempo porta via energia da vendere…) e finalmente ci sono riuscita!  
> Credo ormai di essermi adattata alla lunghezza smisurata dei capitoli, non riesco quasi più a farli brevi come in principio perché mi partono le mani e chi le ferma più… Da un lato spero che la cosa vi faccia piacere, avendo molta più carne al fuoco! Se ripenso all’inizio non riesco nemmeno a credere di aver scritto così poc-ANZI.  
> Ho deciso che una volta finita tutta la storia la revisionerò per allungare ed aggiustare i capitoli iniziali e correggere gli eventuali “priquechi” (= strafalcioni, dalle mie parti questo termine va fortissimo). Ovviamente metterò delle note quando questo accadrà ;-)  
> A proposito, un po' di tempo fa, ad un certo punto, avevo scritto nelle note di essere esattamente a metà della storia… Ebbene, mi sbagliavo XD Ogni tanto mi viene qualche nuova, folle idea da poter inserire che inevitabilmente porterà a dilungare un po' la narrazione, merito anche delle illuminanti conversazioni con Ryuky7, che non smetterò mai di ringraziare!  
> Ve lo dico perché non si sa mai, chissà che non abbiate pensato “ma sì, non appena finisce questa long mi metto seriamente ad imparare il giapponese”. Lungi da me il porre un freno a questa smodata e nobile impresa!  
> Va bene, basta, penso di aver delirato abbastanza. Ora mi tocca andare a correggere il casino che ho combinato nella bibliografia della mia tesi e che ho procrastinato più che a sufficienza…  
> Oh, a proposito, spero che abbiate trascorso delle magnifiche feste, anche se diverse dal solito, e vi auguro un 2021 ricco di gioia, soddisfazioni e amore <3 Sappiamo tutti quanto questo mondo ne abbia bisogno.  
> Grazie per tutto il supporto, vi voglio bene <3  
> Con affetto e sperando di postare prima,  
> Yumi


	31. XXXI. Convivenza forzata (parte 2): in vino veritas... in libris etiam

_**XXXI. Convivenza forzata (parte 2): in vino veritas... in libris etiam** _

\- Non ho mai… cosa? – domandò perplessa Iris, con un sopracciglio aggrottato e il bicchiere di liquore sospeso a mezz’aria. Credeva davvero di non averci capito un tubo.  
Morgana la fissò di rimando e sbuffò: - No, è il nome del gioco! Tu dici “non ho mai” e poi una cosa che non hai mai fatto, e se l’altra persona ha fatto quella cosa deve bere. Cosa c’è di più facile di questo?  
Iris assottigliò le palpebre, non del tutto convinta e con un pessimo presentimento: - E perché dovrei farmi invischiare in questa cosa così triviale?  
\- Beh, innanzitutto perché è divertente – spiegò calma la maggiore, legando i lunghi cappelli rossi in un alto chignon – Poi, perché così riusciresti a bypassare la tua timidezza nel confessarmi i tuoi segretucci da mogliettina innamorata, essendo io quella che te li tirerà fuori… - continuò, senza che Iris si tranquillizzasse minimamente per la cosa - … E infine perché sono la tua sorellona e te lo chiedo per favore.  
La fata dai capelli turchesi ci pensò su qualche secondo, non riuscendo a credere che la sua rigorosa, austera e spesso terrificante sorella fosse capace di lasciarsi andare a certe frivolezze e di fare gli occhi dolci. Quasi non le sembrava la stessa persona che da piccola la sculacciava quando si andava a cacciare nei guai, facendo smorfie e pernacchie agli anziani del villaggio, o rubando le fragole dei vicini, o ritornando a casa completamente sporca di fango per aver inseguito i cinghiali in un pantano.  
Sospirò, Iris, annuendo rassegnata e lanciando un’occhiataccia al liquido dall’aspetto disgustoso che bagnava le pareti del suo bicchiere: - Non so perché, ma ho come l’impressione che domattina mi pentirò di tutto questo… - borbottò sconsolata, mentre l’altra si sfregava le mani con soddisfazione e afferrava il proprio bicchiere.  
\- Suvvia, quante storie per qualche goccia di whiskey! Bene, comincio io… Mmh… - ribatté la rossa fingendosi pensierosa, pur sapendo già da dove iniziare – Ci sono! Non ho mai fatto sesso con uno dei Charlotte – sogghignò, attendendo pazientemente che l’altra bevesse.  
\- Immaginavo di peggio – ammise Iris, portando alle labbra il bicchiere e bevendo la prima sorsata. La prima smorfia di disgusto non tardò affatto ad arrivare: - Dio! Ma come fa la gente a bere questa schifezza! – sbiascicò tra i colpi di tosse.  
\- Ti ci abituerai, la schifezza di cui parli è tra le migliori che si possano acquistare legalmente. E comunque era solo una domanda di riscaldamento, non credere.  
Iris scrollò le spalle come a volersi levare di dosso il sapore pungente, amaro e intenso del liquido, che bruciava mentre le attraversava l’esofago: - Allora… mmh… non ho mai importunato mia sorella con domande scomode sulla sua vita sessuale.  
Morgana roteò gli occhi al cielo, prima di bere: - E io non ti ho mai impedito di farmene.  
Era incredibile, agli occhi di Iris, l’imperturbabilità del viso della sorella, come se fosse abituata a sentire il sapore di quel fuoco liquido sulla lingua. Lo trovò impressionante!  
\- Ad ogni modo, se le tue domande saranno noiose come questa proporrei quasi di farne solo io! – la stuzzicò Morgana con suo sommo disappunto – Ecco, non ho mai avuto più di quattro rapporti sessuali in un giorno con mio marito – annunciò, aspettandosi di vedere la sorella bere da un momento all’altro, momento che non arrivò mai. Piuttosto, Iris teneva lo sguardo basso e cercava di nascondere un certo imbarazzo: - Ma la pianti di farmi solo questo genere di domande?! È frustrante!  
\- Ehm… ok – mormorò Morgana, senza realmente ascoltare la sua ultima richiesta – Cinque rapporti?  
Ancora, Iris non bevve: - Ohi aspetta, quante domande...  
\- Sei?!  
La più giovane si portò una mano a massaggiarsi distrattamente una tempia: - Ma ehi...!  
\- Sette?!? – strillò sconvolta la maggiore, interrompendola ancora e scattando in piedi.  
Solo a quel punto Iris bevve il suo whiskey, cercando poi di giustificarsi tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro: - Ehi, non giudicarmi! Era il mio compleanno e siamo stati soli per tutto il giorno tra i boschi e le spiagge della mia isola! – disse, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver alzato un po' troppo i toni. Si schiarì la voce subito dopo, imbarazzata, leggermente divertita dall’espressione allibita con cui la sorella la fissava: - I-insomma, non capita certo tutti i giorni che Kata abbia un’intera giornata libera… Spesso non ci vediamo per intere settimane quando Big Mom lo manda in missione…  
Morgana si sedette lentamente, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: - N-no, non ti giudico affatto, anzi. Ci tengo profondamente al benessere sessuale della mia sorellina! – esclamò con ritrovato entusiasmo, borbottando poi tra sé e sé – Certo, alla faccia di quello che non la toccava nemmeno per paura di romperla…  
\- Mor…  
\- …Com’è che era il detto, gentiluomo in verticale e bestia in orizzontale[1] …  
\- Mor! – la rimproverò Iris, che stava dando fondo a tutta la sua pazienza. Sospirò, sollevando le gambe per poggiare i talloni sulla poltrona e incurante della camicia da notte che le si sollevò lungo tutte le cosce – Dunque, è il mio turno – disse, ridacchiando dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo - Non ho mai spezzato il cuore ad un ragazzo dicendogli che la poesia composta per me è ancora più patetica della sua faccia.  
Morgana spalancò le palpebre come se gli occhi stessero per saltarle fuori dalle orbite, sconcertata: - E tu come accidenti fai a ricordarti questa cosa?! Avevi solo sessantaquattro anni! – urlò, rabbrividendo al pensiero di quell’episodio – E comunque ne ho avuto tutto il diritto! Quel deficiente sfigato voleva solo esibirmi come trofeo con i suoi amichetti sfigati, solo per essere la figlia del capoclan! Doveva anche ringraziare che gli abbia spezzato solo il cuore anziché le gambe! Chi si credeva di essere quell’imbecille impertinente…! – continuò a borbottare la donna, bevendo poi una generosa sorsata di liquore e facendo inevitabilmente divertire Iris.  
\- Non essere così cattiva, almeno si era impegnato a comporre una poesia per te!  
\- Suvvia, Iris! Un bradipo zoppo e senza un occhio avrebbe saputo fare di meglio!  
La ragazza ridacchiò al pensiero di come certe cose di Morgana non fossero cambiate affatto: era ancora terribilmente infastidita da chi volesse sfruttarla per le sue – numerose – virtù e faceva ancora terribilmente paura quando si arrabbiava. Era molto simile alla loro madre in questo. Iris non aveva dubbi che, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, le sarebbe succeduta come capoclan, e sarebbe stata anche eccezionale.  
\- Cambiamo discorso, prima che la voglia di prendere a pugni qualcosa aumenti – disse poi, e la minore non ebbe dubbi che non stesse affatto scherzando – Allora… Ah! Non ho mai eseguito un sessantanove con mio marito… - sibilò poi con un sorrisetto malizioso, accavallando le lunghe gambe sul letto e ondeggiando il bicchiere.  
Iris, dal canto suo, reclinò la testa di lato e inarcò un sopracciglio: - E cosa dovrebbe essere una sessantanove? – chiese, con una tale innocenza da far provare alla maggiore un senso di profonda tenerezza. Morgana ridacchiò divertita e si alzò dal letto, diretta verso una piccola libreria nella quale Iris immaginava che conservasse qualche libro che la aiutasse ad addormentarsi. Lei stessa era solita leggere qualcosa prima di dormire, e con l’enorme biblioteca di Katakuri aveva solo l’imbarazzo della scelta.  
Ad ogni modo, vide la maggiore afferrare con sicurezza uno dei suddetti libri, sfogliarne velocemente le pagine con il solito ghigno sinistro stampato in viso e poi avvicinarsi per metterle quella pagina sotto al naso, indicando col dito l’inequivocabile disegno di due persone… _oralmente impegnate_ in dilettevoli attività.  
Immediatamente, il viso di Iris venne inondato da un rossore più ardente del fuoco e si ritrasse all’indietro come se il libro scottasse, ritrovandosi a boccheggiare sbattendo le palpebre, reazione che ebbe il solo effetto di far piegare Morgana in due dalle risate: l’imbarazzo di Iris non aveva davvero prezzo.  
\- M-ma che r-razza di libro è questo!!! Riprenditelo! – balbettò sconvolta la più piccola, imbarazzata e piuttosto sconcertata dalle risate a crepapelle dell’altra.  
\- Guarda che non parla mica solo di questo, il libro![2] – puntualizzò Morgana, una volta che il suo diaframma le si fu placato – È una guida eccellente sulle arti che ogni donna dovrebbe conoscere per avere successo nella vita, anche senza il bisogno di un uomo! Nonché un dettagliato trattato sull’amore ed il desiderio – disse con fervente entusiasmo, prima di accomodarsi nuovamente e osservare il comportamento evasivo della minore – Ad ogni modo, qual è la tua risposta alla domanda, sorellina?  
Il rossore non abbandonò le gote di Iris quando questa ebbe avvicinato il bicchiere alle labbra, tossendo ancora dopo aver buttato giù un paio di sorsi.  
\- Lo sapevo che non eri poi così innocente come sembri, scoiattolina – mormorò soddisfatta Morgana e, subito dopo, mantenendo con fierezza il suo malizioso sorriso, bevve anche lei.  
\- Aspetta! Ma così non vale! – replicò Iris, cercando di ignorare il lieve senso di nausea che le fece vorticare per un attimo la testa – Non puoi dire di non aver fatto una cosa quando questo non è vero!  
\- E chi l’ha detto? Non ho barato, ho bevuto anche io dopo di te, infatti.  
Ancora una volta, la fata più giovane fece per rispondere ma si ritrovò a corto di parole. Sbuffò con una punta di fastidio a farle luccicare gli occhi e sollevò un sopracciglio, incrociando stizzita le braccia: - Ok. Non ho mai nascosto alcolici nell’armadio per paura che qualcuno li trovasse e pensasse che io abbia un problema!  
Il sorriso di Morgana si affievolì molto lentamente, fino a spegnersi del tutto.  
Quella frase, ignobile ed impietosa, uscì di getto alla minore quasi senza che se ne rendesse conto. Iris si ritrovò a mordersi da sola la lingua dandosi dell’idiota, sentendo come se, per qualche motivo, il filtro che connetteva i suoi pensieri alla propria bocca si fosse otturato.  
“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!” era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare mentre sua sorella agitava il whiskey nel bicchiere e ne beveva un sorso, con sguardo spento e indecifrabile. Non così indecifrabile, però, da non far capire a Iris che fosse ferita: - Mor… Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo, non so cosa mi sia preso. Ti prego di perdonarmi – mormorò Iris sinceramente dispiaciuta, alzandosi dalla poltrona per farsi più vicina alla rossa. La guardava con viva preoccupazione, vergognandosi per quello che aveva detto e incapace di comprendere come porvi rimedio.  
\- E di cosa dovrei perdonarti, Iris? – domandò Morgana dopo un silenzio che parve interminabile. La più giovane, a pochi centimetri da lei con il viso segnato dall’afflizione e dalla confusione, vide la donna sollevare finalmente lo sguardo, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto basso sul proprio riflesso, restituitole dal liquore nel bicchiere: - Non c’è niente di cui tu debba scusarti. Quello che hai detto è la verità – continuò con pesante tranquillità, inarcando le labbra in un amaro sorriso che ad Iris trasmise solo tanto, tantissimo dolore – Hai ragione – ripeté ancora, prima di vuotare il bicchiere come se dentro ci fosse stata solo acqua.  
La giovane fata si morse un labbro prima di sedersi accanto a lei, prendendole una mano nella sua: - Ti va di parlarne con me, Mor? – chiese poi, con tutta l’immensa dolcezza di cui riusciva ad essere capace.  
La donna sorrise debolmente, con un fugace sguardo che sembrava _stanco_. Di cosa, poi, era tutto da capire: - Non è che ci sia molto di cui parlare, Iris… - cominciò lei, torturando con le dita il bordo della sua preziosa vestaglia di seta – Sono successe delle cose nella mia vita che non riesco a spiegare. Che non ho mai voluto spiegare a nessuno. Ci sono stati dei momenti, come quando Fleur mi ha lasciata, o come quando Daichi ha raggiunto il termine della sua breve vita umana, in cui mi è sembrato che il mondo mi si aprisse sotto i piedi e mi inghiottisse tutta intera, nella più totale oscurità. E in quei momenti mi sono sentita così sola da desiderare davvero di scomparire e dall’essere ad un passo dal provarci anche. Come se tutto ciò che fosse importante per me fosse destinato a lasciarmi. Mi sembrava di essere in un buco nero, un’enorme voragine che mi avrebbe tolto qualunque cosa avessi mai potuto amare. Mi sembrava di essere condannata a restare sola, di gridare forte senza che ci fosse più nessuno per ascoltarmi.  
Iris ascoltava in silenzio, senza smettere di tenerle la mano. Ascoltava qualcosa che, era sicura, Morgana non avesse mai detto a nessuno, e scoprì di non fare nessuna fatica a comprendere cosa avesse provato, pur non essendoci mai passata.  
\- Ci sono stati momenti, Iris, anzi, sono stati ben più che momenti, in cui ho maledetto la mia vita e la mia longevità così tanto da voler solo morire, ma sapevo di non poterlo fare senza condannare a morte certa le decine di innocenti che avrebbero attraversato l’inferno come me, che avrei potuto salvare con la mia sola esistenza. Perché la mia vita non era solo la mia, Iris.  
La ragazza le sorrise con dolcezza e accarezzò il suo viso stanco, una stanchezza di cui comprese le ragioni. Non versava lacrime ai suoi racconti, Morgana. Iris pensò che dovesse averne versate così tante per le sue perdite da non essere più in grado di farlo.  
\- Io non ho avuto molta scelta – continuò la rossa, con un amaro sorriso – Non avrei mai potuto resistere in quel modo. Io sono… sono troppo debole. Non sarei mai riuscita a sopportare il peso della mia vita senza qualcosa che mi facesse dimenticare di… di tutto. Quando mamma, papà e il nonno sono morti avevo una volontà che credevo inviolabile. Quando Fleur è morta avevo Daichi. Quando Daichi è morto avevo Lili. E ora ho anche te, Iris – disse Morgana, accarezzando il viso della sorella con la punta delle dita, e per la prima volta la sua voce sembrò vacillare per un istante – Ma non ho mai voluto trascinare nessuno con me. Sono precipitata tante volte nella mia debolezza, ma non ho mai voluto nessuno a farmi compagnia in quell’oscurità, tanto meno avrei voluto che ci fossi tu, scoiattolina.  
Iris strinse la mano con cui la sua amata sorella le accarezzava il viso, riuscendo solo a immaginare quanto potesse essere difficile essere lei.  
\- Non è stata una grande idea fare questo stupido gioco, vero? Dio, mi sento così ridicola… – disse poi la rossa, afferrando la bottiglia di whiskey e guardandola con disgusto, disgusto che Iris non seppe se fosse rivolto alla bevanda o a se stessa.  
La più giovane le sorrise, senza che le importasse realmente della spessa patina liquida che le ricopriva le cornee: - Invece avevi ragione – disse, togliendole gentilmente la bottiglia dalle mani e osservandola per qualche secondo – Questo gioco idiota mi ha permesso di conoscerti meglio – disse dolcemente, sollevando lo sguardo sugli occhi color ghiaccio di Morgana, sempre profondi e magnifici, ma più calorosi che mai – Mi ha permesso di comprendere che, anche dopo tutti questi anni, dopo che tutto sembrava potesse spezzarti in due, resti sempre la donna più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto. Mamma e papà, Fleur, il nonno… sarebbero tutti così orgogliosi di te, almeno quanto lo sono io.  
Quando Morgana guardò Iris negli occhi, giurò di vedere per un istante l’immagine della bambina effervescente e combinaguai che doveva sempre rincorrere dappertutto, sovrapposta a quella dell’irriducibile donna che era diventata. Una donna che l’aveva definita forte e che era stata lì ad ascoltarla senza sprofondare con lei.  
Da brava sorella maggiore, Morgana si era sempre premurata di proteggerla. Da maggiore, si era sempre sobbarcata da sola del fardello di proteggere Fleur, Lili e persino Daichi, senza interrogarsi se questi ne avessero davvero bisogno.  
Eppure, in quel momento, era la sua “piccola” Iris che stava cercando di proteggere lei dall’unico nemico che sapeva non sarebbe mai stata capace di distruggere: la solitudine profonda che lei stessa aveva creato per difendere ciò che ancora non le avevano tolto.  
\- Sei così forte da pensare che tutti coloro che ti circondano non lo siano – ridacchiò poi la minore, destando nell’altra tutta una serie di interrogativi.  
\- Cosa vorresti dire?  
\- Beh, - spiegò la giovane fata, sorridendo risoluta – quando stai sprofondando, le persone che ti sono attorno potrebbero essere abbastanza forti da tirarti su, piuttosto che lasciarsi trascinare da te. Io non sto precipitando, Mor.  
Si era solo affacciata al baratro per tenderle la mano.  
La maggiore sorrise mentre la guardava: era ancora la combinaguai di sempre, ma certamente non era più una bambina. E non aveva più bisogno di essere protetta: - Già, tu non stai precipitando, scoiattolina – ammise Morgana con un profondo sospiro, percependo come un grosso peso che, dopo anni, abbandonava la sua cassa toracica.  
Afferrò poi la bottiglia di whiskey quasi piena e se la rigirò tra le mani un’ultima volta: - Sarà meglio che dia questa a Lili, allora – disse poi, leggera come non era da anni – Credo di avere anche delle scuse da porgerle.  
Non fece in tempo ad alzarsi, perché Iris la trattenne per il braccio e le regalò un radioso sorriso: - Lo farai domani.  
La maggiore sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa: - Domani?  
\- Sì, domani – ripeté Iris – Hai sempre affogato il tuo dolore nell’alcol. Per una volta, l’ultima volta, bevi per celebrare qualcosa di bello, invece. Noi due siamo insieme. E questo stupido gioco, per quanto discutibile e tremendamente imbarazzante, ti stava facendo divertire. C’è solo da festeggiare stasera, Mor.  
Morgana rimase silenziosa per diverso tempo mentre spostava continuamente lo sguardo dalla fata alla bottiglia. Ancora una volta, Iris aveva ragione. Erano anni che non festeggiava nulla che valeva la pena essere ricordato, ed erano anni che passava le proprie giornate sentendosi come un automa, vivendo in funzione di fare qualcosa di buono e bevendo per dimenticare tutto lo schifo che circondava la sua vita.  
Tutto ciò che di bello le era successo nel corso dell’ultima cinquantina d’anni era stato portato da sua sorella, talmente lungimirante da riuscire a farle comprendere anche che, oltre allo strato di sudiciume di cui credeva di essere impregnata, c’era molto di più.  
Così, lasciandosi trasportare dal braccio della più piccola che la invitava a sedersi nuovamente accanto a lei, Morgana arricciò le labbra in un sorriso tremolante e riconoscente, senza essere realmente in grado di mettere insieme frasi che avessero un senso compiuto. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto fosse fortunata a trovarsi lì in quel momento, con Iris, e circondata da persone che le avevano devoluto la vita come gesto di gratitudine, senza che lei lo avesse chiesto o pensasse di meritarlo.  
Solo a quel punto, Iris prese la bottiglia e rabboccò di un paio di dita i bicchieri di entrambe, porgendone uno alla rossa e sorridendole a trentadue denti: - È il tuo turno, Mor. Sorprendimi come solo tu sai fare!  
  
  
In verità, non servirono molte sorsate di whiskey.  
Non servirono neanche molte altre domande prima che il gioco venisse completamente abbandonato e Iris si ritrovasse a ridere incontrollatamente in uno stato di delirio dettato dall’alcol, che aveva mandato la sua lucidità di giudizio a far compagnia ai pesci.  
Morgana pure rideva in maniera scomposta ma, a differenza dell’altra, era perfettamente sobria, nemmeno vagamente brilla. Se il suo livello di tolleranza per l’alcol era equiparabile ad un transatlantico, quello di Iris rassomigliava ad una barca a remi. Ed erano talmente esilaranti i suoi discorsi senza freni, privi di capo e di coda, i suoi movimenti goffi e le sue risa isteriche da sentirsi lei stessa come se fosse completamente ubriaca.  
Iris cercò di riprendere fiato, tra una risata e l’altra: - E… e allora… Big Mom mi dice… - risate, risate a crepapelle che Morgana non capì, ma che la trascinarono - …c-che i miei figli si sarebbero dovuti chiamare Macaron e Soufflè!!! – esclamò la ragazza con uno sforzo smisurato, prima di scoppiare in una risata che la fece scivolare lentamente dalla poltrona e finire con le chiappe sul pavimento.  
Morgana si gettò sul letto e asciugò con il dorso della mano le lacrime che scivolarono sulle guance dolenti: - E tuo marito cosa ha detto?  
Iris sbatté le palpebre confusa, prendendosi i suoi buoni secondi per processare le informazioni nella propria testa rintontita: - Qualcosa… - rispose, sollevando le sopracciglia e roteando la mano a mezz’aria - …tipo… cioè… come se non fosse affatto convinto della cosa… Lui preferirebbe Donut, ma io gli ho detto che o se lo scorda o non gliela do per un anno…  
\- Non ti fai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno tu, eh! – ribatté la rossa.  
\- I… i miei figli… come dei… dei dolci!!! – farfugliò distrattamente la fata, guardandosi finalmente le chiappe adagiate al suolo e chiedendosi come mai il soffitto fosse diventato così alto – Cioè, chi mai chiamerebbe qualcuno come il cibo! Cioè…Se ci fossero, sarebbero persone fuori di testa! No??? – esclamò con convinzione, cercando nella maggiore una risposta per quel grottesco dilemma.  
\- Eh già – disse Morgana, fissando la sorellina con un filo di divertita pietà e sorseggiando un altro po' di whiskey – Ma mai peggio di chi si va ad infilare in una famiglia di mentecatti in cui ottantacinque persone si chiamano come il cibo…  
Iris sbuffò e si fece forza sulle braccia tremolanti per rimettersi seduta, lanciando poi un’occhiataccia all’altra: - Ok, credo che tu mi abbia appena offesa… - singhiozzò, con una mano sulle gote rosso fuoco - …ma non ne sono sicura. Mi hai offesa?  
\- Certo che no, non lo farei mai.  
La fata ci pensò su un attimo, ma poi sorrise e ondeggiò il busto come una scolaretta: - Allora va bene! – disse tutta contenta, senza far caso alle risate mal celate dell’altra.  
\- Ad ogni modo, tutto ciò che mi importa è che quegli alienati ti trattino bene, poco mi interessa di come si chiamino.  
Iris ridacchiò come una bambina: - Katakuri è la moglie perfetta per un uomo come me! – asserì convinta – E poi… - continuò, sorridendo maliziosa e sporgendosi verso di lei come se stesse per dirle un segreto – Mi scopa _magnificamente_ – ammise, sillabando l’ultima parola e unendo indice e pollice come se reggesse un filo invisibile.  
\- Però! – esclamò soddisfatta Morgana, sbigottita da quanto fosse stato facile far perdere alla sorella tutti i freni inibitori – Non posso che essere contenta per te!  
Barcollante, la minore delle due afferrò il bicchiere, che aveva poggiato sul tavolino di cristallo, e fece ondeggiare un po' il liquido al suo interno prima di vuotarlo nella propria bocca: - Devo dire che è davvero buono quando ti abitui al saporaccio infernale - confessò – Devo dirlo a Kata… Come hai detto che si chiama? Barbon, bullon…  
\- Bourbon – la corresse subito Morgana, bloccandole fermamente il braccio quando la vide allungarsi ancora verso la bottiglia – E direi anche che ne hai bevuto abbastanza, scoiattolina.  
Sotto lo sguardo indignato e deluso dell’altra, la rossa sottrasse la bottiglia da dove Iris avrebbe potuto prenderla e la tappò: - Sarà meglio che tu riposi ora, se il tuo maritino venisse a sapere di come ti sei ridotta sicuro si scapicollerebbe qui per urlarmi contro.  
\- Nooo daaaaaiii – farfugliò lamentosamente Iris, quasi appendendosi al braccio di Morgana come una bambina capricciosa – Non sono stanca! Mi sto divertendo tanto!  
Morgana non si lasciò impietosire, con lei gli occhi dolci non avevano mai funzionato: - Non attacca, dovresti saperlo. E poi guardati, non riesci nemmeno a reggerti sulle tue gambe.  
\- Solo un altro goccio! Mi stava piacendo quel balcon, o come si chiama!  
\- No – dichiarò inflessibile la rossa, sollevando la bottiglia su un ripiano che Iris, con la sua statura, non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere – Non voglio vederti vomitare più di duemila berry di liquore invecchiato settant’anni sul mio tappeto, se permetti.  
\- Eh, ma che palle! – piagnucolò la fata, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto sulla poltrona, imbronciata – Avevo creduto che fossi divertente come Cracker, invece sei noiosa come Katakuri…  
Morgana incrociò le braccia al petto e inarcò un sopracciglio: - Farò finta che questa frase non possa essere usata contro di te. E poi chi sarebbe Cracker? Quello sciroccato che ha finto di volerti uccidere per metterti alla prova? – chiese, cercando di ignorare la pericolosa vena che sentiva gonfiarsi sempre più sulla tempia al pensiero.  
\- Non è poi così sciroccato – lo difese Iris, prendendo a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda di cavallo – È tipo, non so, il mio migliore amico, credo…  
\- Sarà. Ciò non toglie che se lo incontrassi gli darei un pugno in faccia…  
Iris non diede molto peso a quella minaccia e scoppiò a ridere da sola per chissà quale diavoleria avesse congegnato la sua testa, offuscata dall’ebbrezza.  
\- E ora che ti prende? Sembri posseduta da un demone.  
\- Ho appena avuto un’idea! – rispose lei, battendo le mani soddisfatta.  
Morgana roteò gli occhi al cielo, sia divertita che intimorita mentre malediceva la folle idea di far bere una donna con il fegato di un passerotto: - Va bene tutto, basta solo che non riguardi la bottiglia. Anzi, basta solo che tu non tocchi _mai più_ una bottiglia.  
Ancora una volta, Iris la ignorò bellamente e le si appese ad un braccio: - Passami la tua _Den Den Mushi_ , devo chiamare una persona… - sibilò, con una luce sinistra ad illuminarle gli occhi e le guance arrossate dall’alcol.  
  


***

  
Erano le dieci del mattino.  
Per l’esattezza, erano le dieci e sei minuti. Qualcuno li stava contando.  
Non era neanche passato mezzogiorno e Katakuri stava pensando seriamente di recarsi con un plotone militare su Hirogari per recuperare sua moglie, che da ore non rispondeva al lumacofono e lo stava terrorizzando a morte.  
“Giuro che mi sente. Giuro su Dio che se non risponde ancora una volta la rinchiudo in casa e non la faccio uscire nemmeno in giardino”, minacciò mentalmente il Comandante _Sweet_ , maledicendo tra più imprecazioni di quante credeva di conoscere il giorno in cui aveva accettato di lasciarla andare da sola, lontana da lui.  
Picchiettò nervosamente le dita sul tavolo della cucina, fissando la _Den Den Mushi_ con una rabbia che sembrava poter alimentare un cannone.  
Victor, alle sue spalle, ritenne che fosse più saggio dileguarsi dalla cucina prima che il padrone di casa pensasse bene di lanciare all’aria qualcosa. Era sempre stata una persona calma, nobile e ponderata, il loro padrone, ma il cuoco poté giurare di non averlo mai visto così infuriato e preoccupato, né credeva potesse esserlo. Ciò che era terrificante non era il fatto che urlasse, devastasse qualcosa, uccidesse qualcuno o simili…  
No, era l’atmosfera elettrica, opprimente e ustionante attorno a lui, che sembrava ordinare di allontanarsi o non avrebbe risposto delle proprie azioni. Dalle vene pulsanti sulle sue grosse braccia muscolose, dal suo sguardo rosso come le fiamme e tagliente come un’affilatissima lama e dai suoi pugni così stretti da poter piegare l’acciaio, chiunque avrebbe capito di avere a che fare con una mina silenziosa pronta a detonare.  
Mai in vita sua Victor si trovò a provare così tanta pena per la povera Iris, sebbene potesse comprendere a pieno quali motivi guidassero l’apprensione di suo marito…  
Passato qualche minuto, Katakuri compose nuovamente il numero sulla _Den Den Mushi_ e attese pazientemente per tre, cinque, dieci, trenta secondi, durante i quali la vena sulla sua tempia sembrava stare per scoppiare.  
Poi, all’improvviso, gli squilli cessarono e un fruscio di sottofondo lasciò intendere che qualcuno avesse finalmente risposto.  
Iris ci mise un po' prima di parlare, tutto ciò che l’uomo riuscì a udire dall’altra pare furono dei lamenti e delle parole sbiascicate, intramezzate qua e là da imprecazioni di sorta: - …Pronto… - mormorò finalmente la fata, e bastò il suono della sua voce, pur frastornata, a levare di dosso al Comandante buona parte di quel senso d’ansia opprimente. La rabbia no, però.  
\- Buongiorno, raggio di Sole – ironizzò a denti stretti Katakuri – Hai la più pallida idea di quante volte abbia provato a chiamarti?  
Il tono di voce di Katakuri parve ad Iris come una spranga che le finiva sulle orecchie: - Kata, per favore, smettila di urlare – biascicò lentamente la donna, tirandosi a sedere sul letto e senza nemmeno riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti per la troppa luce che filtrava dalla finestra.  
Non si era mai sentita peggio in vita sua. Qualsiasi cosa che stuzzicasse i suoi cinque sensi la infastidiva terribilmente, sentiva un cerchio alla testa che sembrava stringerle il cervello e giocarci a ping-pong e un disturbante senso di nausea che le mandava su e giù conati di vomito continui.  
\- Non sto affatto urlando, Iris – puntualizzò lui – Non ancora, almeno. Ma si può sapere che ti prende? E perché diavolo continui a mugugnare e lamentarti? Sei ferita?!  
\- Mmh… No… O non che io sappia, quanto meno – rispose lei, non tranquillizzandolo affatto – Mi sento uno schifo. Ho passato la notte in bianco e bevuto troppo. È come se un merdossisimo picchio mi stesse dando delle martellate nel cervello… Dio, che male… - spiegò, massaggiandosi le tempie mentre un fastidioso prurito le solleticava l’inguine destro, a pochi centimetri dall'osso pubico. Non ci diede importanza più di tanto, la testa le dava ben più fastidio.  
Katakuri, dall’altra parte, dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per metabolizzare quanto gli era appena stato detto: - Aspetta. Hai bevuto. Hai bevuto dell’alcol?  
\- Sì, detective – rispose sarcasticamente la donna, dondolando le gambe fuori dal letto e alzandosi sperando di non cadere – E abbassa la voce, maledizione!  
Vari dubbi, immagini, congetture e timori affollarono la mente del rosso: - Avete fatto qualcosa di pericoloso? Qualcuno vi ha viste?  
La donna dovette allontanare la cornetta dall’orecchio e strizzare gli occhi: - Certo che no, Kata. Eravamo qui, in casa, solo io e Morgana. Non ricordo molto… Stavamo facendo un gioco… Poi, non so, abbiamo detto qualcosa su di noi e Cracker e poi…  
Iris si interruppe bruscamente, e Katakuri giurò di averla sentita deglutire rumorosamente: - Cosa? – incalzò lui, sempre più preoccupato – Cosa? Che c’entra Cracker? Che avete fatto?  
\- B-beh… Ecco… - balbettò Iris, grattandosi la nuca mentre cercava le parole – P-potrei aver chiamato Cracker, nel cuore della notte…  
Katakuri si schiaffò una mano in fronte, maledicendo altre mille volte il giorno in cui le aveva fatto varcare la soglia di casa da sola.  
\- …e potrei averlo preso in giro…  
Tra tutti i suoi fratelli, per Dio, perché proprio Cracker? Sarebbero passati anni, _anni_ prima che quel demonio dai capelli viola smettesse di rinfacciarglielo e farsi beffe di lui. Era stato condannato dalla sua stessa moglie a dover sopportare ancora più infelici battute. Anzi, era già tanto che non si fosse già presentato a casa sogghignante e divertito come un imbecille. Perché, Iris, perché?  
\- No. No, ti prego, dimmi che non l’hai fatto – supplicò sconsolato il Comandante.  
\- Ok, non l’ho fatto. Ti senti meglio ora, tesoro?  
Katakuri ignorò il suo sarcasmo e sospirò rumorosamente: - Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te. E ora come diavolo me lo dovrei levare dalle scatole?! Che poi, cos’è che gli hai detto? Ti ha riconosciuta?  
\- Non ne ho idea, io non ho fatto nomi, non so se abbia riconosciuto la voce – mormorò la fata imbarazzata, grattandosi la nuca e dandosi mentalmente della cretina per aver fatto qualcosa di così puerile.  
“Però è stato così divertente…”, pensò, scacciando subito il pensiero.  
\- Oh, insomma Kata, chi vuoi che si ricordi cosa gli ho detto! Ero ubriaca, ho ricordi confusi e la testa mi sta per esplodere! – mentì, ricordando benissimo cosa avesse detto a Cracker – Ma che cazzo… - imprecò poi, fermandosi quando il prurito vicino all’inguine si tramutò in vero e proprio fastidio mentre camminava per la stanza.  
Sollevò il bordo della propria camicia da notte e inarcò un sopracciglio quando ebbe notato la presenza di uno spesso cerotto bianco e quadrato lungo circa cinque centimetri, che nascondeva qualcosa proprio sotto l’elastico laterale dei suoi slip.  
Con il vago ricordo di cosa fosse quel cerotto, un brivido risalì lungo la schiena della donna mentre suo marito continuava a domandarle continuamente se andasse tutto bene. Immediatamente, colta da una fretta del diavolo, Iris mise giù il lumacofono e scostò gli slip per levarsi quel cerotto dalla pelle, rivelando con orrore l’ennesimo, imbarazzante misfatto che la notte precedente aveva partorito.  
\- E questo cosa cazzo è!!! – sbraitò quasi inconsciamente, ricordandosi troppo tardi che più ad alta voce parlava e più un tamburo le rullava nella scatola cranica.  
\- Iris, maledizione! Mi dici cosa stai combinando!?  
\- N-niente… - balbettò distrattamente, rimettendo il cerotto in posizione e giurando a se stessa che avrebbe tirato a Morgana tutti capelli. Non ricordava come fosse successo, né per mano di chi, né, soprattutto, _perché_. Magari aveva anche potuto essere stata lei stessa a volerlo, ma, Dio, perché Morgana non aveva fermato quella scemenza!?!  
\- S-sono confusa, tesoro – si giustificò distrattamente, cercando di tagliare corto il prima possibile per andare a strigliare sua sorella maggiore – Tanto, tanto confusa. Credo che andrò a farmi una doccia. Ci sentiamo stasera, ti amo.  
Katakuri non fece in tempo ad aprir bocca che la sua _Den Den Mushi_ chiuse gli occhi e tornò a riposare.  
Rimase per qualche secondo immobile e sbigottito, con la cornetta del lumacofono ancora tra le mani. Poté almeno tornare a respirare normalmente per la consapevolezza che lei stesse bene, anche se con qualche rotella fuori posto, sicuramente.  
Gli si riaffacciò alla memoria una frase che Cracker gli disse anni prima, quando erano entrambi molto più giovani. Disse che non avrebbe mai voluto sposarsi perché “è già difficile gestire una donna dopo qualche volta che ci vai a letto, figurati gestire le sue follie per una vita intera”.  
E forse, a distanza di tutti quegli anni, ammise che Cracker poteva averci visto lungo.  
  


***

  
  
Gray aprì cautamente la porta della sua stanza facendo sbucare la testa all’esterno, in avanscoperta. Aguzzò il suo finissimo udito, aspettandosi di sentire ancora Katakuri grugnire dalla rabbia e digrignare i denti tra loro, inquietante come un fiammifero acceso nei pressi di una polveriera.   
Con sua somma sorpresa, però, gli unici elementi degni di nota che gli solleticarono i sensi furono il fischiettio di Rose che si affaccendava per casa e il profumo dei biscotti al burro che Victor aveva appena sfornato.  
Rasserenato dal fatto che l’uomo si fosse calmato, Gray si decise a lasciare la stanza.  
Quando fu giunto nel soggiorno, trovò Katakuri accomodato sulla sua poltrona preferita, con i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia e le mani intrecciate sotto al mento. Il suo viso sembrò al bambino piuttosto rilassato, cosa che gli parve ovvia dal momento che Iris aveva risposto alle sue insistenti telefonate.  
Si ritrovò a tirare lui stesso un sospiro di sollievo.  
Gray si accorse finalmente di quello che il Comandante _Sweet_ stesse facendo quando lo vide destarsi dal suo stato di profonda concentrazione per muovere qualcosa sul tavolino di fronte a lui.  
Tanti piccoli personaggi in alabastro, bianchi e neri, affollavano una preziosa scacchiera di madreperla, che il ragazzino giurò di non aver mai visto prima di allora. Katakuri li spostava sapientemente, con l’esperienza e la sicurezza di qualcuno che sapeva esattamente quel che stava facendo. Immediatamente un fiume di ricordi ed una dolce nostalgia accarezzarono i pensieri del più piccolo, facendogli sentire in petto una sensazione dolceamara, così intensa da mozzargli il respiro per un istante.  
Le sue gambe si mossero da sole, portandolo ad avvicinarsi verso quel prezioso oggetto che conosceva benissimo, ma che di così belli non ne aveva mai visti. Katakuri lo lasciò fare, una breve occhiata indagatrice fu la sola cosa che gli concedette mentre riprendeva a giocare in solitaria, osservato scrupolosamente da quelle piccole iridi grigie.  
Gray esaminò attentamente la scacchiera per diversi minuti impersonandosi in entrambi i giocatori, così come stava facendo lo stesso Katakuri, prima di decidere di parlare: - Così è scacco matto in tre mosse per il nero – osservò pacatamente, riuscendo a conquistarsi _in toto_ l’attenzione dell’uomo.  
Katakuri lo sapeva, sapeva perfettamente che per il bianco non c’era niente da fare, ma quell’uscita del ragazzino lo sorprese e stuzzicò la sua più viva curiosità. Lo fissò dritto negli occhi prima di rizzare le spalle sullo schienale, incrociando le braccia al petto massiccio: - Fa’ vedere - lo esortò, studiando accuratamente le sue mosse: l’alfiere aveva mangiato il cavallo, la torre aveva avanzato di sei caselle, la regina in diagonale a tre caselle del re. Non c’era nulla che il bianco avesse potuto fare per evitare ciò. Scacco matto.  
Gray sorrise, rigirandosi tra le mani il re caduto senza nemmeno rendersi conto che Katakuri aveva già riposizionato tutti i pezzi nelle rispettive caselle, aspettando solo che lui posizionasse il re bianco al suo posto. Il bambino lo guardò senza capire, posando incerto il pezzo sulla scacchiera.  
Fu solo quando l’uomo gli indicò con un cenno del capo la sedia che aveva di fronte che Gray comprese. Annuì e si sedette, parecchio eccitato all’idea di mettere mani su quel gioco che non vedeva da troppi anni. Katakuri gli aveva concesso i pezzi bianchi, quindi non solo aveva il diritto di muovere per primo, ma aveva anche il cinque percento di probabilità in più di vincere. Ammise di essere piuttosto infastidito dalla cosa, sentiva di non aver bisogno di simili cortesie, tuttavia non contestò.  
Il rosso, invece, era enormemente allettato dall’idea di avere finalmente un nuovo avversario da sfidare, fosse anche in un gioco di strategia. Primo, non aveva mai avuto un avversario così giovane; secondo, qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato un valido avversario. Chissà, magari dotato della stessa abilità tattica di Peros o della stessa lungimiranza di Smoothie, gli unici due con i quali trovasse una reale competizione.  
La partita fu aperta da parte del più piccolo, e Katakuri non poté che dirsi affascinato e stupefatto dalla sua apertura: il cosiddetto Gambetto di Re, mossa tanto coraggiosa quanto aggressiva. Naturalmente, per spaventare qualcuno come lui serviva ben altro.  
Gray si dimostrava molto attento e molto scrupoloso delle mosse avversarie, ritrovandosi a riflettere, mentre l’uomo pensava, a quanto si addicesse un gioco del genere a qualcuno con la sua personalità.  
Anzi, pensò di avere di fronte una persona completamente diversa rispetto a quella di poche ore prima, tesa come una pentola a pressione.  
Rise quasi senza accorgersene al pensiero, attirando i sottili occhi cremisi del suo avversario su di sé.  
\- Ridi un po' troppo per i miei gusti – disse Katakuri, senza realmente prendersela. Se c’era qualcosa che aveva capito di lui era che, pur sapendo di non essere nella posizione giusta per farlo, il fegato di dire quello che pensava prendeva il sopravvento.  
\- No, non è vero – rispose Gray, muovendo uno dei propri pedoni – Iris dice che sono troppo serioso per la mia età, invece.  
L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. Chissà, magari l’avrebbe notato anche lui se avesse trascorso più tempo con entrambi, anziché far finta che il bambino non esistesse: - Allora vuol dire che sono io a divertirti particolarmente.  
Ancora, Gray rise: - Beh, non proprio. Siete voi due insieme – annuì senza troppi complimenti, apprestandosi a spiegare – Mi diverte il modo in cui Iris riesca a farti cambiare completamente atteggiamento, come adesso, per esempio.  
Katakuri sospirò sonoramente, reggendosi la testa con una mano: - Quella donna mi farà invecchiare prima del tempo – dichiarò, muovendo la sua regina prima di fissare il ragazzino di sbieco – E anche tu.  
\- Questo non è vero – obiettò Gray, lui che era sempre così attento a non infastidirlo! – La verità è che sei geloso di tutto il tempo che Iris passa con me, è piuttosto evidente, sai…  
Ok, forse non era poi così attento…  
Il rosso non riuscì a credere prima al proprio Haki, poi alle sue orecchie per quello che aveva sentito. Quel marmocchietto alto quanto i suoi stivali meritava una sonora inquadrata. Assottigliò gli occhi e gli puntò l’indice contro: - Attento a non urinare fuori dal vaso, ragazzino.  
Il corvino, senza battere ciglio, non fu affatto colpito dal suo avvertimento: - Se te la prendi vuol dire che è vero. Quindi ho ragione, sei geloso.  
Katakuri sbuffò e scosse la testa. Non voleva invischiarsi affatto in quella conversazione, non avrebbe potuto che andare a finire un’altra volta in ridicoli e futili battibecchi senza fine di cui, sinceramente, non aveva più l’età. Specie se con un ragazzino sfrontato che poteva avere un quinto dei suoi anni.  
Nella sua profonda venerazione e passione per gli scacchi, aveva sempre pensato che quel gioco e il modo in cui vi si gioca fosse una calzante rappresentazione della vita del giocatore: ebbene, niente gli sembrò più vero in quel momento.  
Quel coraggioso Gambetto di Re col quale Gray aveva iniziato la partita gli sembrava la perfetta immagine del suo carattere: ribelle e impulsivo, sottilmente tagliente con le sue molteplici varianti e non privo di una sfrontatezza ragguardevole.  
Nulla a che vedere col la sua cauta e ferrea Difesa Francese[3], o il suo prudente Gambetto di Donna Accettato. Tutta l’evoluzione di quella partita, agli occhi di Katakuri, tracciava una perfetta fotografia di chi fosse Gray, altro motivo che lo aveva spinto ad invitarlo a giocare. E tutto sommato, nonostante il fatto che non si fosse accorto di stare per essere inchiodato, non gli dispiaceva il disegno che di lui ne stava venendo fuori.  
  
Il gioco decorse in maniera piuttosto lunga e molto combattuta, più di quanto l’uomo avesse previsto inizialmente. Tuttavia, quando il corvino si ritrovò con solo un misero pugno di pezzi dalla sua dopo una delle più sanguinose partite a cui l’uomo avesse mai giocato, c’era ben poco da fare per lui se non far cadere il proprio re, ammettendo la sconfitta.  
Nonostante Gray avesse infossato di più la schiena sulla poltrona incrociando le braccia, metabolizzando la sconfitta, nulla vietò a Rose di applaudire per entrambi. Era da circa metà partita che assisteva in piedi, accanto a loro, e, pur non sapendo nemmeno una regola, non aveva resistito a soffermarsi per assistere ad un evento così unico.  
Il bambino sorrise e si massaggiò la nuca per quella reazione, leggermente imbarazzato.  
\- Devo ammettere che ci sai fare, mi hai davvero sorpreso – confessò il Comandante, sinceramente stupito – Come hai imparato a giocare?  
Gray sorrise sinceramente per quella domanda, dalla quale scaturì un tepore che gli invase il petto: - È stata la mia mamma ad insegnarmi.  
Dal modo in cui lo disse, Katakuri comprese quanto quel gioco gli stesse a cuore. Non riuscì a resistere alla curiosità di sapere qualcosa di più di lui, erano così poche le cose che conoscevano. Persino Iris era all’oscuro di così tante cose: - Ti ha insegnato a giocare a scacchi ma non a leggere e scrivere? – domandò poi, senza però alcuna nota di rimprovero o biasimo nel tono di voce. Voleva davvero capire.  
Il bambino distolse lo sguardo, fissando un punto non meglio precisato sul pavimento: - Diciamo che l’avrebbe fatto, se ci fosse stato il tempo. A lei piaceva tantissimo questo gioco. Quando giocavamo vinceva lei, e poi mi diceva tutte le cose che avevo sbagliato.  
\- Beh, diciamo che sono parecchie – puntualizzò Katakuri senza farsi troppi scrupoli – Prime fra tutti le tue eccessive mosse suicide. È stato un bagno di sangue.  
Gray non poté che dissentire: - Ma così sono riuscito a mangiarti entrambe le torri.  
\- E non mi sembra che la cosa ti abbia fruttato qualcosa di buono, sei solo sopravvissuto un po' di più – osservò ancora il Comandante – I sacrifici devono essere fatti solo se strettamente necessari. Quale pensi che sia il pezzo più importante?  
Il corvino percepì un brivido lungo la schiena, come se avesse appena avuto un dejà vu.  
  
_“Stavolta vinco io”, aveva pensato Gray dopo aver arroccato, ammirando con orgoglio l’impedonatura [4] in cui era riuscito a mettere i pedoni laterali di sua madre e fermamente convinto che, finalmente, sarebbe riuscito a vincere la sua prima partita._  
_Il viso della donna, però, era fin troppo sereno per una che, secondo lui, avrebbe avuto le ore contate._  
_Ancora una volta, Gray stava per dare in pasto uno dei pochi pedoni rimasti all’alfiere dell’avversaria, così da avere la strada libera per il succulento re che aspettava indifeso la propria disfatta._  
_\- Ne sei davvero sicuro? – azzardò la donna, spostando continuamente lo sguardo dal piccolo alla scacchiera che avevano disegnato col gesso in un angolo del pavimento, su cui dei piccoli pezzi di legno intagliati grossolanamente fungevano da pedine._  
_Gray non ebbe nemmeno il minimo ripensamento: - Che c’è, hai paura? – ebbe addirittura la faccia tosta di dire, strappandole una risata intenerita._  
_Non ci volle molto prima che lei, con poche ed eleganti mosse, si aprisse la strada verso il re del figlio e lo mettesse sotto scacco, sorridendo divertita per il suo repentino cambiamento di umore._  
_Non lo lasciava mai vincere, al contrario di quanto faceva con il suo padrone su Marijoa. Perché, sapeva bene, spesso gli uomini bisogna lasciarli vincere, soprattutto se in competizione con una donna. La sconfitta avrebbe intaccato la loro virilità, portandole nient’altro che guai. Ed era stato tanto, tanto difficile per lei trattenersi dal catturare questa o quella pedina. Far finta di essere sorpresa della vittoria avversaria era stato faticoso, reggere intere partite finte era quanto di più noioso potesse esserci._  
_\- Ma non è possibile!!! – strillò allibito il corvino, scattando in piedi con occhi strabuzzati. Solo allora gli fu chiara la meticolosa e cauta strategia che quella volpe di sua madre aveva messo in piedi sin dalla prima mossa._  
_\- Lo è eccome, amore – disse lei, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandoselo tra le braccia per farlo sedere sulle proprie gambe – Sei troppo impulsivo. Segui l’istinto più della testa e del cuore, questo non ti farà mai bene né negli scacchi, né nella vita._  
_\- Ma che c’entra il cuore, adesso? – domandò confuso, non capendo proprio che collegamento potesse mai esserci tra le due cose._  
_\- C’entra, dal momento che intorno a te hai fatto terra bruciata – spiegò dolcemente la donna, alludendo con un cenno del capo ai – pochi - pezzi di Gray ancora rimasti sulla scacchiera._  
_\- La strategia era buona, però._  
_\- Certo che lo era, ma non fatta in questo modo. Così non potrai mai vincere, tesoro. Quale pensi che sia il pezzo più importante? [5]_  
_Il corvino voltò il capo verso di lei e aggrottò le sopracciglia, incerto se quella domanda fosse troppo ingenua o troppo stupida: - Beh, il re. Questo è ovvio. Senza di lui la partita termina._  
_\- Sì, questo è vero – rispose la donna, accarezzandogli amorevolmente i capelli scuri – Tuttavia è una risposa inesatta. O meglio, incompleta._  
_Il bambino riportò lo sguardo sulla scacchiera, incerto su quale fosse il significato di quello che sua madre stesse cercando di dirgli. Fece vagare lo sguardo su ogni pedina, a cominciare dal proprio re, isolato e circondato dai nemici, per poi passare a quello di sua madre che, come un’esca, lo aveva attirato esattamente dove lei aveva deciso, con tutta una schiera di preziosi pezzi a dargli man forte. Infine, osservò i numerosi pezzi che l’avversaria aveva saputo manovrare così attentamente: - Ma… se non è il re, allora chi è? – chiese poi il piccolo, girandosi definitivamente per averla di fronte._  
_L’ ampio e dolce sorriso che si trovò di fronte sembrò avvolgerlo in un caldo abbraccio: - È una risposta che troverai da solo tu stesso, quando sarà il momento – disse semplicemente, accarezzandogli una guancia – Voglio solo che ricordi sempre che non è mai bello essere come il tuo re – aggiunse poi, alludendo al piccolo pezzo di legno chiaro dietro di lui – Ricorda l’importanza di non essere come quel re._  
_Il piccolo e vivace Gray reclinò solo la testa di lato con un’espressione perplessa stampata in viso. Non ci aveva capito molto, ma l’avrebbe tenuto a mente. Ricordava ogni cosa di quel che lei gli diceva: - Certo che ne dici di cose strambe, mamma…_  
_La donna scoppiò istantaneamente in una fragorosa risata, colpita e divertita per la sua sfacciataggine: - Ah! Io dico cose strambe! Ma senti un po' questa piccola linguaccia! Se la prendo! – minacciò bonariamente la giovane donna, stringendo forte il bambino tra le braccia e avvicinando il viso al suo collo, fingendo di tirargli tanti piccoli morsi. Gray quasi piangeva dalle risate, solleticato dal naso e dai capelli della mamma sul collo e con le sue dita a fargli il solletico sotto le ascelle._  
_\- E, giusto per chiarire – disse lei ad un tratto, dandogli un po' di tregua e aspettando che le risate si fermassero un po' – Per me sarai sempre tu il mio re, tesoro. E sei anche il più bello di tutto il reame – affermò con un sorriso, stampandogli numerosi baci su tutto il piccolo viso._  
_Non perché fosse sua madre, ma lei pensava davvero che suo figlio fosse l’”uomo” più bello del mondo. Era sicura che, da grande, avrebbe fatto strage di cuori dovunque e sorrideva sempre al pensiero di come avrebbe fatto a non esserne terribilmente gelosa._  
_Gray arrossì appena, lasciandosi baciare e accarezzare: - E tu sei la più bella di tutte, mamma! Non sei una regina, ma sei più bella di tutte loro messe insieme! – rispose di rimando, sistemando una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio della donna per esporre di più il suo viso abbronzato, tappezzato di lentiggini._  
_Lei lo sollevò di più dal proprio grembo e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al torso, così forte da fargli emettere un piccolo mugolio strozzato. E Gray, a sua volta, strinse affettuosamente le braccia attorno al collo di sua madre. Non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce quanto adorava essere stretto forte da lei, ma era sicuramente il momento più bello della giornata._  
_\- Ci sarò sempre per te, amore mio. Ti proteggerò sempre, da qualsiasi cosa._  
_“Come qualsiasi pezzo della scacchiera farebbe sempre per il proprio re”._  
  
Gray ripensò con un sorriso a quel momento, uno dei più belli che riuscisse a ricordare, e ancora si domandò cos’è che sua madre avesse voluto dirgli quel giorno: - Avevo sempre pensato che la cosa più importante fosse proteggere il re a costo di qualunque sacrificio, ma non ne sono così sicuro da un po’ – ammise, forte del fatto che le sue aggressive e ostinate tattiche non lo avessero mai condotto a nulla di buono.  
Katakuri, ancora una volta, ebbe l’impressione di riconoscere un quadro ben delineato della persona che aveva di fronte: poteva essere che il corvino sentisse di essere come il re, limitato in una casella di una scacchiera molto più grande di lui e con poche mosse a sua disposizione. Tutti quegli smodati sacrifici lo portarono ad ipotizzare che sentisse davvero di non aver di meglio da perdere al di fuori della propria vita e la cosa, con suo sommo stupore, lo rammaricò.  
\- Mamma non la pensava così, lei diceva che era importante che io non diventassi come questo re – aggiunse Gray, rigirandosi tra le mani quel pregiato pezzo di legno bianco.  
Katakuri non aveva dubbi che avesse avuto una bella testa, la madre del ragazzino. Non fece fatica a capire da dove venisse tutta quella sua spavalderia e il sapersela cavare. Il Comandante incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando il modo interrogativo con cui il ragazzino lo fissava, come se si aspettasse da lui una qualche risposta.  
\- Un re con pochi soldati è un re destinato a soccombere – gli disse – Neanche uno dei pedoni è sacrificabile. È con il maggior numero di pezzi possibile, oltre che con la strategia, che si può vincere la partita.  
Gray rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, fissando l’uomo negli occhi e cominciando a capire, forse, quello di cui sua madre volesse avvisarlo. Pensò di essere stato così sciocco a non averlo capito prima. Non avrebbe potuto desiderare nulla di più semplice per lui, anche se gli sembrava così difficile da realizzare.  
Comprese di aver sempre agito proprio come il suo solitario e aggressivo re, sacrificando tutto fino a non avere altri che se stesso. Sacrificando gli altri pezzi della scacchiera anche se non stavano facendo altro che cercare di proteggerlo.  
Come Iris, per esempio.  
No. Non come Iris. Scrollò il capo a quel pensiero.  
Sacrificare Iris era quello che avrebbe fatto un tempo, ma ora le cose erano cambiate. Lui l’avrebbe sempre protetta anche se con Josef, sempre e comunque. Lei avrebbe potuto essere felice anche così. Josef aveva tutti i difetti del mondo ed era una carogna, ma lo aveva pur sempre salvato dalle mani di Caesar. E aveva l’NHC10, senza il quale non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere.  
No, si ripeté. Iris non sarebbe stato l’ennesimo sacrificio. Iris sarebbe stata la regina, o l’alfiere, o la torre. Sarebbe stato uno dei pezzi di cui aveva bisogno di circondarsi per vincere la partita. Insieme, proteggendosi a vicenda.  
Perché la sua mamma e Katakuri avevano ragione: non era solo uno il pezzo più importante sulla scacchiera.  
\- Non credevo che un semplice consiglio potesse turbarti così tanto – commentò il Comandante quando il silenzio cominciò a parergli strano, riscuotendo Gray dai suoi pensieri come uno schiaffetto sul viso.  
\- Eh? – mormorò quest’ultimo, alienato su un altro pianeta.  
Il corvino si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre stranito, scuotendo il viso per cercare di allontanare quei pensieri, che vedeva ancora così lontani. Non seppe se fosse un bene o un male, ma quando riusciva a smettere di pensare al piano e a Josef si sentiva leggero come non era da anni, come se tutto fosse tornato al proprio posto.  
\- No, niente, sto bene – disse poi, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso – Mi sono solo reso conto di aver capito una cosa.  
Katakuri lo fissò in silenzio, con la sua solita espressione indecifrabile. Poi si alzò, costringendo Gray a sollevare completamente la testa a causa dell’imponente statura: - Buon per te, allora. Adesso andiamo, per imparare qualcosa c’è bisogno di disciplina e costanza – asserì con convinzione, precedendolo verso la biblioteca – Questo Iris dovrebbe avertelo insegnato, no?  
Il bambino annuì. Era da diversi giorni che l’uomo dedicava buona parte della propria giornata a lui per insegnargli qualcosa. Aveva creduto che fosse più probabile che gli spuntasse un terzo braccio, piuttosto che gli rivolgesse la parola.  
Certo, magari lo faceva solo perché non avesse molto di meglio da fare, ma comunque nutriva una grande riconoscenza per la cosa.  
Aveva addirittura stravolto la prima impressione che aveva avuto di Katakuri: all’inizio era terrorizzato da lui, dal suo aspetto potente e temibile, dal suo viso duro e dal suo sguardo malvagio, dai modi rudi che dimostrava nei suoi confronti. Il fatto che non parlasse quasi per nulla, poi, non migliorava di certo le cose. A nulla era servito all’inizio il pensare che, se una persona dolce e generosa come Iris si fosse innamorata di un tipo del genere, non avrebbe potuto poi essere un uomo così crudele.  
Da un po' di tempo a quella parte, però, stava cominciando a capire in che senso fosse “un tenerone”, come Iris lo aveva definito quando l’aveva conosciuta. Aveva persino ammesso che sapesse essere simpatico, a modo suo. Non gli dispiaceva passare del tempo in sua compagnia, c’erano tante cose che gli stava insegnando.  
Quando si soffermava a pensare al fatto che gli stesse piacendo Katakuri credeva ancora di essere impazzito o di stare sognando.  
\- Che ci fai ancora seduto? – incalzò l’uomo, destandolo ancora – Vuoi impressionare o no Iris con i tuoi progressi, visto che fai tanto lo splendido con lei? – lo sfotté poi, e Gray percepì benissimo il ghigno divertito, celato dalla sciarpa.  
\- Certo che sì – ribatté impertinente, scattando in piedi per raggiungerlo – E diventerai ancora più geloso quando la incanterò leggendole poesie – replicò con finta innocenza e malcelata strafottenza, sorridendogli spavaldo mentre lo superava.  
Katakuri non poté che freddarsi sul posto, con gli occhi sgranati fissi sulla testa corvina della chimera: era ben conscio che, sposando una donna come Iris, avrebbe sperimentato una buona dose di competizione maschile, ma neppure un tipo accorto come lui avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che fosse rivolta contro un bambino di nove anni.  
Sì, quel piccolo marmocchio stava _decisamente_ pisciando fuori dal vaso.  
  
  
Dopo uno sforzo che sembrò inaudito, tanta concentrazione e tanto di lingua fra i denti, Gray depose la penna sul tavolo, ammirando soddisfatto la piccola opera d’arte che era sicuro di aver realizzato sul foglio di carta.  
Si voltò allora verso Katakuri, seduto accanto a lui a gambe e braccia incociate per osservare con attenzione quello che scriveva. Lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, facendo un cenno verso il foglio e aspettandosi da lui una qualche reazione: - Allora? È o non è la calligrafia più bella che tu abbia mai visto? - chiese, senza che l’uomo comprendesse a pieno dove finisse la sua convinzione e iniziasse l’autoironia.  
Il Comandante indugiò solo qualche istante sui segni tracciati – con una lentezza estenuante – sul foglio, dalle linee tremule e incerte: - Io non vedo altro che zampe di gallina – gli rispose senza indulgenza, ottenendo che il bambino arricciasse le labbra e lo fissasse bieco.  
Doveva ammettere, però, che imparava con una velocità davvero straordinaria. Era riuscito a memorizzare quasi tutti i kanji di base in qualche giorno, completamente da solo. Era sicuro che, a distanza di pochissimo tempo, nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto affermare che, solo fino a poco prima, fosse completamente analfabeta.  
La sua stupefacente memoria e le sue capacità erano riuscite a stregarlo e lasciarlo senza fiato, proprio a lui che difficilmente si stupiva per qualcosa.   
Era anche vero che non avrebbe mai ammesso quelle emozioni a voce alta, sia perché la sua filosofia di vita prevedeva che si potesse sempre e comunque fare di meglio, sia perché non voleva rischiare di gonfiare ancora l’ego di quel piccoletto impertinente.  
\- Beh, considerando che so scrivere da pochissimo tempo, queste zampe di gallina sono davvero belle, secondo me – ribatté Gray, sollevando il mento soddisfatto.  
Katakuri sorrise sommessamente, tirandosi più avanti: - Finora ti sei limitato a ricopiare le frasi dei libri. Se credi di essere così bravo perché non scrivi qualcosa di tuo pugno, invece? – gli propose di punto in bianco, destabilizzandolo un po'.  
\- Di mio pugno? Tipo cosa?  
\- Non so, tipo una lettera, per esempio. È un buon modo per esercitarsi. Se c’è qualcuno a cui vorresti comunicare qualcosa, scrivila.  
Gray si afferrò il mento tra indice e pollice, pensieroso. L’ironia e l’insolenza di poco prima scomparvero dal suo viso per lasciar posto ad un’espressione diversa e più calorosa: - Mi piacerebbe scrivere una lettera ad Iris…  
Il rosso si era aspettato qualcosa del genere, ed era davvero curioso di sapere cosa il corvino avesse da dire a sua moglie: - Cosa, una lettera d’amore? – lo stuzzicò.  
\- Per tua fortuna, no – replicò il bambino, ridacchiando appena prima di tornare un po' più serio – Sono solo… cose che avrei voluto dirle, ma che non riesco ad esprimere.  
Non vi era modo migliore della scrittura per lasciar uscire emozioni difficilmente esprimibili ad alta voce, pensò Katakuri. Mise un nuovo foglio di fronte al corvino e attese pazientemente che cominciasse a scrivere.  
Ci mise diverso tempo per elaborare a mente i propri pensieri, per metterli in ordine, per trovare le parole giuste.  
E Katakuri seguì con estrema attenzione ogni tratto che la sua mano disegnò sulla carta, con lentezza e precisione, come se fosse una delle cose più importanti che il bambino avesse mai fatto. Quando le parole cominciarono a prendere forma e le idee a concretizzarsi anche nella realtà, lo sguardo di Katakuri si ammorbidì sempre più.  
Odiò ammetterlo, ma quelle poche e concise frasi gli fecero provare una sensazione strana e molto spiacevole proprio a livello della bocca dello stomaco.  
Non aveva idea di quali fossero realmente i pensieri di Gray ed era da un po' che si sentiva incuriosito da essi. Tuttavia, avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che conoscerli lo aveva fatto star meglio. Non fecero altro che accrescere la sua curiosità, portandolo a interrogarsi sul che cosa lo avesse portato a scriverle.  
L’unica cosa su cui ebbe una risposta certa, però, fu il quanto profondamente ci tenesse alla fata. Era decisamente quella la cosa che più li accomunava: entrambi la amavano, seppur in maniera diversa e per ragioni diverse. Ed entrambi, in maniera differente, da lei erano stati salvati.  
\- Pensi che vada bene? – chiese timidamente Gray, con le guance rosse mentre avvicinava il foglio all’uomo, ancora impressionato e soprappensiero – Ho fatto qualche errore?  
Katakuri rilesse ancora una volta il breve testo, anche se in tutto quel tempo lo aveva letto e riletto fino ad averlo imparato a memoria: - No, è perfetto così com’è – ammise, con una certa morbidezza a flettere il suo profondo tono di voce.  
Gray sorrise, poi piegò la lettera in quattro parti e la porse a Katakuri, il quale lo adocchiò stranito: - Non devi darla a me – disse l’uomo – Dalla a lei, quando tornerà.  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi e arrossì, per niente convinto che fosse una buona idea.  
\- La conosco, so che sarà felice di riceverla. Puoi fidarti.  
Per la prima volta, gli occhi del Comandante _Sweet_ sembrarono sorridergli. Ma sorridergli per davvero. E, per la prima volta, gli sembrò che non lo guardasse dall’alto in basso, ma dal suo stesso livello.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio ripiegato con cura, ancora nelle proprie mani. Se lui credeva che quel semplice pezzo di carta avrebbe potuto rendere felice Iris, allora sarebbe stato capace di scriverne altri cento.  
  


***

  
  
Erano trascorse solo diverse ore quando venne poi a concretizzarsi quanto Katakuri aveva ben potuto immaginare, già a partire dalle prime ore di quella singolare giornata. E non era di certo servito il suo Haki a lasciar presagire l’arrivo di quell’inevitabile cataclisma.  
Era intento a leggere il suo giornale, cosa che non aveva potuto fare di mattina presto poiché il suo stato d’animo sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi non glielo aveva permesso.  
Sollevò la testa dalla pagina tirando un profondo sospiro quando suo fratello piombò in casa come un uragano senza nemmeno bussare. Avrebbe dovuto nevicare all’inferno prima che quell’uomo imparasse ad essere discreto.  
\- Yo, fratello! – disse quasi urlando non appena mise piede in casa, facendo prendere un colpo al gatto e alla povera Rose – Indovina quale anima della festa è venuta ad allietarti la giornata?  
Katakuri lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mettendo via il suo giornale: - Piantala di fare tutto questo baccano, farai venire un infarto alla mia domestica! – lo rimproverò con astio, lanciando un’occhiata alla donna per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Come si sapeva, era un uomo altamente protettivo.  
\- Ops! – esclamò Cracker, rivolto verso Rose, scusandosi con un cenno del capo. La donna non poteva che dirsi abituata a quel genere di invasioni, da Bruleè che sbucava all’improvviso da qualche specchio, a Cracker che piombava come un tuono fino a Perospero che si portava dietro tutta una sfilza di fratelli più piccoli, che correvano dappertutto quando lui prometteva loro delle caramelle. Dunque, non fece molto caso alla cosa e tornò presto alle proprie faccende.  
\- Come hai fatto ad eludere la sorveglianza di Custard ed Angel? – chiese perplesso il rosso mentre Cracker gli si accomodava di fronte in maniera scomposta, con una caviglia sul ginocchio e le braccia sollevate dietro la testa – Ho saputo che ti hanno tallonato per bene per tutto il tempo.  
\- Non ho eluso nessuna sorveglianza, fratello. Io sto da Dio, oserei dire! – esclamò tutto contento, stiracchiando le braccia verso l’alto per esibire il torace, nudo e privo di qualsiasi ematoma residuo – Premesso che ho seriamente rischiato che quelle due mi mettessero i fiori nei capelli mentre dormivo, come facevano da piccole, non mi sentivo così in forma da quando avevo vent’anni! Nemmeno quando ho guidato una flotta contro quel pivello di Urouge sentivo di essere così carico! Mi ha fatto proprio bene prendermi una pausa.  
Katakuri non rispose, limitandosi a constatare quanto suo fratello minore sembrasse effettivamente rinvigorito.  
\- Trovo anche te piuttosto ringalluzzito, Katakurino, mi fa molto piacere – disse poi, allargando le labbra in un sorriso a trentadue denti alla vista della fasciatura sottile. Il corpo di Katakuri era straordinariamente forte, tanto da guarire più in fretta delle persone comuni anche senza l’aiuto miracoloso di Iris: – Quando tornerai operativo?  
\- Fosse per me anche immediatamente, ma ho promesso a mia moglie di aspettare il suo ritorno – disse, maledicendosi quasi subito per aver tirato fuori l’argomento.  
Fissò Cracker con occhi sottili, rabbrividendo quando il suo sguardo interrogativo si dileguò per lasciar posto ad un ghigno sinistro: - Oh, ma che marito devoto – lo stuzzicò, sporgendosi di più verso di lui – Tornerà fra tre giorni, Iris, se non vado errato.  
Il primo Comandante _Sweet_ annuì, cercando di cambiare discorso: - Quando arriverà andrò subito da Mama per chiederle un elenco dettagliato di cosa…  
\- Sì, sì, capisco – tagliò corto l’altro, incrociando le mani sotto al mento – Senti un po', dov’è che è andata Iris, precisamente?  
\- È voluta tornare per qualche giorno sulla sua isola. Nostalgia – mentì Katakuri, nello stesso modo in cui aveva mentito a sua madre quando le aveva giustificato il temporaneo allontanamento della fata dall’arcipelago. Non era una cosa che faceva abitualmente e si era sentito profondamente disgustato nel farlo, ma il timore che l’imperatrice desse in escandescenza se solo avesse saputo dell’esistenza di una sorella di Iris era troppo concreta per correre il rischio. E, conoscendo il carattere di Morgana, sarebbe stata capace di dichiarare guerra ad un imperatore pur di non lasciarsi toccare da nessuno. Inoltre, per quanto in quei giorni se ne fosse pentito, considerava ancora sacro il fatto che Iris passasse del tempo con la sua famiglia. Lei non era certo sua prigioniera, era libera di fare quel che desiderava.  
\- E io che pensavo che aveste litigato… - ironizzò Cracker, accarezzandosi il mento glabro con due dita – Comunque, ho notato che diversi giorni fa sono arrivate delle navi militari nelle acque di Totto Land. Sai com’è, non avendo granché da fare ho dovuto tenermi impegnato in qualche modo… – continuò, sperando di vedere un qualche turbamento da parte del fratello che, però, mantenne la sua solita flemma.  
Katakuri era troppo calmo per lasciarsi tradire da certe cose: - Cos’è, un interrogatorio? – domandò sarcasticamente – Sono ancora capace di gestire da solo le mie trattative commerciali con altri paesi, Cracker. Se non posso andare io da loro, loro possono senz’altro venire da me.  
Il minore lo scrutò dubbioso per alcuni secondi, chiedendosi se fosse o meno il caso di sganciare la patata bollente.  
\- Se vuoi insinuare che Iris sia fuggita via con un altro uomo ricco e potente per una qualche crisi coniugale, mi spiace deluderti – ironizzò poi Katakuri, sorridendo beffardo sotto la sciarpa.  
\- Macché, la probabilità che voi due piccioncini entriate in crisi coniugale è pari alla mia di avere dubbi sulla mia sessualità – ridacchiò l’altro, afferrando un biscotto da un vassoio che Rose gli aveva offerto – Ma sai cosa – continuò, sgranocchiando la pasta frolla – Mi è capitato un avvenimento stranissimo, stanotte.  
Katakuri impallidì e mandò giù un grumo di saliva: - Sarebbe?  
\- Vedi, - cominciò Cracker, guardandolo con circospezione – ho ricevuto una telefonata in piena notte da una donna, evidentemente ubriaca, la quale mi ha fatto la più fantasiosa _avance_ sessuale che abbia mai sentito. E per dirlo io…  
Se il rosso avesse avuto in mano qualcosa, in quel momento l’avrebbe disintegrata: - … Del tipo? – chiese con voce impercettibilmente più acuta, combattendo con tutto se stesso contro la sua gelosia – era inutile negarlo, Gray aveva dannatamente ragione: era gelosissimo - e mantenere la calma.  
\- Mi ha detto testuali parole: “Crackerino, che ne dici di inzuppare il biscottino?”.  
Le spalle di Katakuri si abbassarono miserevolmente, la sua palpebra destra tremolò e desiderò davvero tanto sbattersi le mani sulla faccia. Un qualche esordio di risata gli si strozzò in gola.  
“Iris, ma che cazzo…”.  
\- Io, ovviamente, ho accettato. Ho solo chiesto dove e quando – disse Cracker, chiudendo gli occhi e alzando le sopracciglia - Però poi questa _incantevole_ creatura è scoppiata a ridere e mi è sembrato di sentire qualcun altro imprecare e mettere giù al posto suo. Una situazione paradossale, non credi?  
\- Senza il minimo dubbio. Ma mi spieghi cosa c’entra questo con mia moglie?  
\- Beh, - ribatté il minore, allargando le braccia sullo schienale e accavallando le gambe con un ghigno malizioso – la voce di quella donna, anche se più acuta e camuffata, era terribilmente simile a quella di Iris.  
Katakuri ringraziò la sua sciarpa, sempre pronta a nascondere il rossore del suo viso: - Nella maniera più assoluta. Iris non ha una _Den Den Mushi_ sulla sua isola. Né farebbe mai qualcosa di così immaturo e sciocco – disse, incrociando le braccia e chiedendosi dove avesse trovato la forza di non mettersi a ridere per la situazione grottesca che gli era capitata tra capo e collo. Sicuro Iris gli doveva un grossissimo favore per star provando a salvare il suo onore così strenuamente.  
\- Sarà, ma io non sottovaluterei quello di cui tua moglie è capace. Ha molto più spirito di quello che sembra, motivo per cui non mi dispiacerebbe affatto scoprire che sia stata proprio lei ieri a…  
\- Cracker – sibilò semplicemente il rosso, fulminandolo con gli occhi e minacciandolo con un semplice sguardo affilato di stare attento a quello che diceva se teneva alla pellaccia.  
Cracker, di contro, rise sguaiatamente: - Rilassati, Katakurino, sto solo scherzando per sfotterti un po' – lo stuzzicò, addirittura intenerito dal modo imbronciato in cui il fratello maggiore scosse la testa e borbottò qualcosa tra sé e sé – Comunque nulla mi farà togliere dalla testa l’idea che quella voce fosse la fotocopia di quella di tua moglie.  
Il rosso provò a pensare a qualsiasi cosa, anche la più stupida, con cui poter cambiare discorso, ignaro del per quanto avrebbe ancora potuto arrampicarsi sugli specchi.  
La sua salvezza fu rappresentata da Gray, fermo sulla soglia della biblioteca con un libro tra le mani, tenuto aperto in un punto preciso dal suo dito indice.  
I due Comandanti _Sweet_ lo fissarono stupiti per alcuni secondi, in cui il corvino si sentì piuttosto in imbarazzo. Per quanto potesse essere sfacciato, era piuttosto timido con le persone con le quali non si sentiva ancora in confidenza.  
\- Ehilà! Ciao, allievo di Iris di cui non ricordo il nome! – proruppe all’improvviso Cracker con un cenno della mano.  
Gray ebbe un sussulto, non si aspettava tanta giovialità ed espansione da parte di uno dei figli di Big Mom, tanto meno da un Comandante _Sweet_. Evidentemente non tutti i figli dell’imperatrice erano come il rosso, o forse quello era solo di buon umore.  
Il bambino ricambio il cenno e fece per rispondere, ma Katakuri lo anticipò: - Si chiama Gray – disse calmo, in un tono che sconvolse del tutto la giovane chimera.  
Non solo era la prima volta in cui sentisse l’uomo pronunciare il suo nome, ma non credeva nemmeno di avergli mai visto quell’espressione in viso, una via di mezzo tra la gratitudine e, cos’era, benevolenza?  
No, non era quella la parola che cercava, ma ci andava vicino.  
\- Cosa c’è? – chiese allora pacato Katakuri, riscuotendolo dal suo stupore e ricordandogli cosa ci facesse lì da loro. Si avvicinò verso i due uomini e affiancò il maggiore, avvicinando il libro al suo viso e indicando una parola in particolare con un dito: - Puoi dirmi come si legge qui, per favore?  
Cracker spostò continuamente lo sguardo da suo fratello, che si fece più vicino al bambino per leggergli una frase ad alta voce, a Gray, che ascoltava con molta attenzione e muoveva le labbra in silenzio per mimare la pronuncia.  
L’ultima volta che li aveva visti interagire, Cracker avrebbe giurato che Katakuri volesse spolpare quel marmocchio vivo e usarne le ossa come stuzzicadenti. In quel momento, invece, era così calmo e disponibile da sembrare un’altra persona.  
Gray ringraziò Katakuri e si allontanò nuovamente in biblioteca, continuando a ripetere a voce alta la frase che aveva appena imparato.  
Quando il rosso si fu voltato nuovamente verso Cracker, trovò questi a fissarlo con aria dubbiosa. Quanto meno, pensò, si era dimenticato della telefonata indecente di Iris…  
\- Gli sto solo insegnando a leggere – si apprestò a spiegare, con quel demone dai capelli viola era sempre meglio fugare ogni fonte di equivoci.  
\- Mh. Certo, capisco – rispose l’altro con poca convinzione, al che Katakuri comprese perfettamente di avere una nuova gatta da pelare.  
Sospirò, prendendo a massaggiarsi la fronte con la mano: - Cosa? Cos’altro c’è?  
\- Mh? – mugugnò lui, facendo il finto tonto e spazzolandosi il suo kilt a forma di biscotto come a voler togliere della polvere – Ma no, nulla.  
Certo, come se avesse potuto darla a bere a qualcuno. Katakuri accavallò le lunghe gambe e aspettò pazientemente che sputasse il rospo.  
Conoscendolo, non avrebbe resistito a lungo, in ogni caso.  
\- E così la piccola chimera ha ben due insegnanti, adesso – disse l’uomo dai capelli viola solo pochi secondi più tardi sogghignando diabolicamente, come volevasi dimostrare – Com’è che funziona tra di voi, quindi?  
\- Come vuoi che funzioni – disse l’altro, sbuffando seccato – Non ti ricordi com’era imparare la grammatica?  
\- Certo, e chi se lo scorda – chiarì Cracker, rabbrividendo al ricordo di tutte le bacchettate che si era preso dal loro precettore. Nemmeno Compote o Amande gliene avevano mai date così tante: – Ma quel che volevo sapere è…  
Fece una pausa, e quando Katakuri previde quel che stava per dire per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
\- … vi chiama già “mamma e papà”?  
Il primo Comandante _Sweet_ sbuffò con fare irritato e si alzò dalla poltrona masticando diverse imprecazioni, ancor più infastidito dal modo con cui l’altro prese a sghignazzare soddisfatto.  
\- Ho di meglio da fare che stare a sentire le tue stronzate, Cracker.  
\- E dai, non essere così scontroso con il tuo fratellino preferito – lo punzecchiò quest’ultimo, avvicinandogli e sbattendogli un braccio sulle spalle – Guarda che io dei nipotini da voi li vorrei per davvero, persino Mama non fa che ripeterlo!  
Katakuri sospirò sconsolato: - Non sei il mio “fratellino preferito” – gli ribadì per l’ennesima volta, ignorando la cosa dei nipotini.  
Se Mama voleva da lui dei figli per far passare loro la vita che avevano avuto lui e i suoi fratelli, beh, poteva sognarselo. Bene che non ne avesse ancora avuti, allora.  
Si scrollò il braccio di Cracker dalle spalle e gli indicò la porta di casa: - Se non devi _deliziarmi_ con qualcun'altra delle tue spiritose battute, ti chiederei di andare, fratello. Ho del lavoro arretrato da sbrigare.  
Contro ogni aspettativa, Cracker non oppose resistenza. Si sistemò meglio lo spallaccio dell’armatura e si lisciò il mantello, incamminandosi verso l’uscio: - Sei fortunato, fratello – spiegò, gonfiando il petto in un impeto di vanità – Sono io a non poter trattenermi più di così. Ho un incontro galante, stasera!  
Katakuri sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso: - Incontro galante?  
\- Significa sesso, Katakuri.  
\- L’avevo capito – protestò il rosso, sollevando gli occhi al cielo - Chi è la sfortunata?  
Cracker lo guardò bieco: - Chiama sfortunata una donna che ha l’onore di finire tra le mie sapienti mani!  
\- Se lo dici tu… - ridacchiò il rosso, scuotendo bonariamente il capo.  
\- Comunque, è una mia ammiratrice. Una fanciulla adorabile! Certo, un po' frivola e festaiola, ma con due grosse… - si arrestò per educazione quando vide Rose attraversare la cucina, tenendo ancora le mani sospese davanti al petto per rafforzare l’idea di quello che stesse dicendo – Insomma, hai capito. Ha poco più della metà dei miei anni. Forse è un po' troppo giovane, sarà per questo che…  
Ancora una volta, Cracker si interruppe. Tuttavia, non vi era più traccia di sbruffoneria, vanità o malizia nelle sue ultime parole. Si era arrestato come se trattenuto dai suoi stessi pensieri, come se ci fosse qualcosa di amaro che facesse fatica a confessare.  
Katakuri si impensierì un po’ per quella reazione. Attese pazientemente che lui finisse la frase ma Cracker, invece, spazzò via quell’amarezza con un sorriso che al maggiore parve forzato: - Ah! Niente, lascia perdere! Augurami buona fortuna, fratello! – esclamò, salutandolo con una poderosa pacca sulla spalla e spalancando la porta di casa con la stessa irruenza con la quale vi si era precipitato.  
\- Cracker – lo richiamò Katakuri, per nulla rassicurato dal suo atteggiamento e da quella insolita irrisolutezza, costringendolo a voltarsi – Se c’è qualcosa che non va non dovresti tenerlo segreto. So di cosa parlo.  
Il minore dei due Charlotte si ritrovò ad esitare per un secondo di troppo.  
Quell’istante in più che ci mise per rispondere rappresentava già di per sé la risposta che Katakuri aspettava, ma non gli sembrò il caso di insistere. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli aveva mai insistito quando era stato lui ad avere numerosi segreti non detti.  
Gli bastava che sapesse che lui ci sarebbe stato, semmai avesse avuto problemi. Era il minimo che potesse fare per il suo pazzoide ed incosciente “fratellino”.  
\- Cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va, fratello? – rispose Cracker, con il suo solito ghigno gagliardo costruito sulle labbra – Passerò una serata decisamente più _emozionante_ della tua. Non vedo quale possa essere il problema! Ci si vede, fratellone.  
Katakuri non disse niente.  
Si limitò a seguire la sua schiena muscolosa mentre si allontanava, ritrovandosi a comprendere davvero cosa si provasse a stare dall’altra parte. E capì cosa dovessero aver provato i suoi fratelli, soprattutto Bruleè, ad aspettare che trovasse abbastanza coraggio da confessare le sue insicurezze, una volta per tutte.  
  


***

  
  
Non si riusciva davvero a dire se i dieci giorni di permanenza di Iris su Hirogoari fossero trascorsi più in fretta per lei o per Morgana.  
La maggiore aprì con riluttanza e malinconia la porta di casa, che le sembrò più pesante di quanto non fosse mai stata. Fuori, le stesse guardie che avevano scortato Iris fin lì l’attendevano ancora una volta, pronti a riportarla a Totto Land.  
La minore, stringendo la sua piccola valigia tra le mani, adocchiò Morgana con fare di rimprovero ancora una volta. Aveva perso il conto ormai di quante occhiatacce le avesse già lanciato.  
Morgana sbuffò e non riuscì a trattenere una risata alla vista del broncio della sorella: - Ma dai, ce l’hai ancora con me?!  
Iris non poté che dissentire: - Sì! Certo, Morgana! Avrò la mia vendetta, tienilo bene a mente! – la minacciò la minore, scrutando sottecchi anche Lili che non seppe dove nascondere la faccia, rossa come un peperone.  
Il resto della giovane servitù, accorsa per salutare l’adorabile sorella della padrona di casa, capace di farla sorridere più di quanto le avessero mai visto fare, si interrogò a vicenda con lo sguardo su cosa potesse mai essere successo fra quelle tre, incapaci però di darsi una risposta.  
\- Come sei esagerata! Vedrai che gli piacerà! – esclamò la rossa convinta, strizzando l’occhio in direzione delle gambe della sorella minore.  
Iris sentì il volto in fiamme al pensiero, preferì evitare di pensare a possibili reazioni esterne, almeno per il momento.  
Tuttavia, non poté che tornare a sorridere amabilmente solo pochi secondi dopo. Stava per fare ritorno a casa, senza sapere quando lei e Morgana si sarebbero nuovamente riviste.  
Nonostante tutto, però, di certezze ve n’erano per entrambe: Iris era combattuta tra il desiderio di trascorrere ancora più tempo con la sua amata sorella e la voglia di riabbracciare il proprio marito, il suo piccolo allievo, i loro fedeli e cari domestici e il suo gatto smargiasso. Erano solo pochi giorni, certo, ma si era resa conto di quanto davvero forte fosse la dipendenza che aveva instaurato con la famiglia che stava costruendo e di cui così tanto sentiva la mancanza.  
\- Davvero, che ne dici di fermarti ancora qualche altro giorno? – domandò Morgana, speranzosa che se avesse continuato a farle ancora quella domanda, l’altra avrebbe cambiato idea.  
\- Mor, ne abbiamo già parlato – rispose dolcemente Iris, sorridendo con gli occhi.  
\- Si sta avvicinando l’inverno. Questa città è splendida con la neve!  
\- Mor…  
\- Potremo andare a sciare e… e tuo marito potrebbe venire qui con noi! Va bene, sai, non lo caccerei fuori di casa e ti giuro che non lo farei seppellire da una valanga … - continuò la maggiore, portandosi una mano sul petto.  
Iris ridacchiò intenerita, abbandonando la valigia sul pavimento e sollevandosi in punta di piedi per allacciare la braccia al collo della sorella, che in certi momenti si scioglieva come la più sensibile delle bambine: - Non posso, Mor. Lo vorrei, ma ci sono persone che hanno bisogno di me, ed io ho bisogno di loro – disse, con voce delicata come una carezza.  
Morgana strinse forte il busto di Iris a sua volta, seppellendo il naso nei suoi capelli e impastando le parole nel suo collo: - È che mi mancherai così tanto, scoiattolina… Questa casa tornerà a sembrare grande e vuota quando te ne sarai andata.  
\- Beh, questo non è necessariamente vero – la smentì Iris, sciogliendo l’abbraccio per guardarla dritto negli occhi, con un sorrisetto furbo a adornarle il grazioso viso.  
Morgana aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa e tutt’orecchi.  
– Ho una proposta da farti, e credo che ti piacerà un sacco.  
  


***

  
  
Katakuri fece la sua solita ronda serale in giro per casa per assicurarsi che fosse tutto perfettamente in ordine, come era solito fare a causa della sua smania di controllo.  
I suoi domestici si erano già ritirati da un paio d’ore nella dependance, per cui l’unica cosa degna di nota che catturò la sua vista nella penombra della casa fu la flebile luce proveniente dalla stanza di Gray, attraverso il piccolo spazio esistente tra lo stipite e la porta socchiusa.  
Incuriosito per l’ora tarda, l’uomo raggiunse la soglia in poche falcate e spinse lentamente il legno della porta, non del tutto sorpreso di ritrovare il corvino seduto sul suo letto, con le gambe sotto le coperte e la schiena poggiata contro la testiera, intento a leggere un libro a voce medio-bassa.  
Era talmente concentrato da non essersi nemmeno accorto di essere osservato, complice anche l’ingente sforzo di decifrare parole e suoni che aveva imparato a conoscere solo da pochissimo.  
Katakuri, appoggiato contro lo stipite con le braccia incrociate, si ritrovò a sorridere senza rendersene conto quando lesse il titolo del libro che il bambino stringeva tra le mani: - Vedo che ti piace davvero tanto la storia di “Norland il bugiardo” – esordì, facendo sussultare dallo spavento il corvino per essere stato colto di sorpresa.  
Era quasi un intero giorno che aveva passato tra i libri.  
Gray sollevò gli occhi arrossati e lucidi su di lui, per nulla abituati ad un simile sforzo. Chiuse il libro mantenendo il segno con una mano, accarezzando con l’altra la copertina consunta e ingiallita: - Voglio sapere come va a finire.  
Katakuri capì perfettamente il suo desiderio, quella storia era sempre piaciuta tanto anche a lui: - Faresti meglio a scoprirlo domani. Ti farai venire un gran mal di testa – osservò, con la categoricità di un ordine dato tra i denti.  
Il corvino strizzò gli occhi affaticati, strofinandoseli poi col dorso della mano senza che questo migliorasse affatto la situazione. Sbuffò seccato, dovendo ammettere che forse Katakuri aveva ragione.  
Tuttavia, solo pochi secondi dopo, una lampadina si accese nella sua testa e lo portò a sgranare gli occhi in direzione dell’uomo e ad allungare le braccia per porgergli il libro.  
Il Comandante aggrottò la fronte per quella reazione repentina, inarcando ancor più le sue sopracciglia a cuneo: - Cosa?  
\- Perché non me lo leggi tu? – propose candidamente il bambino, sorridente.  
Katakuri si sentì preso contropiede, come se stesse per inciampare: - Leggerlo io?  
\- Sì! – esclamò Gray, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo – Non dormirei per tutta la notte senza sapere come va a finire, ma i miei occhi non riuscirebbero comunque a leggere la fine. Per favore.  
Il viso del più piccolo sembrava implorarlo di svelargli quel grande mistero, con l’aria davvero di uno che non avrebbe trovato pace altrimenti. Katakuri si ritrovò profondamente combattuto su cosa fare.  
Nondimeno, era stato davvero diligente e in gamba nello studio per tutti quei giorni. Senza dimenticare l’avergli salvato il culo con le burle di Cracker di quel pomeriggio, quindi leggergli un libro gli sembrava davvero il minimo che avesse potuto fare.  
Sospirando, l’uomo entrò definitivamente nella stanza e prese il libro dalle mani di Gray, che sorrise soddisfatto quando lo vide mettersi comodo su una poltrona accanto al letto.  
\- “Questa storia risale a quattrocento anni or sono” – cominciò Katakuri, con voce scandita ed espressiva che il corvino si ritrovò con piacere ad ascoltare, sistematosi meglio nel proprio letto con la testa adagiata sulle braccia – “In un certo paese dei mari del Nord, c’era un uomo chiamato Mont Blanc Norland. I racconti di Norland l’Esploratore erano sempre grandiose avventure che suonavano come bugie, ma gli abitanti del villaggio non avrebbero mai saputo dire se fossero vere oppure no…”.  
Katakuri aveva ricominciato il libro dall’inizio, ma Gray non fu affatto dispiaciuto della cosa. Era profondamente affascinato dalla figura di questo Norland, in qualche modo ritrovava tantissime somiglianze con se stesso.  
Tutti pensavano che Norland fosse un bugiardo, senza che nessuno sapesse la verità: per lui era un po' il contrario, lui mentiva senza che gli altri se ne accorgessero, ma lui stesso era il primo a non rendersi conto se quelle fossero o meno menzogne.  
Gray non sapeva affatto chi fosse, cosa desiderasse davvero, se fosse o non fosse una brava persona. Sempre più spesso questo pensiero si rifaceva vivo nella sua testa e non gli dava tregua. Più diventava consapevole dei suoi sentimenti e delle emozioni che provava, più sentiva di voler dare una risposta a quel dubbio amletico.  
Gli sembrava lecito chiedersi se sarebbe riuscito a trovare la soluzione in quel libro, o quanto meno ad avere una strada verso cui indirizzarsi per capirne di più.  
Norland era o non era un millantatore? E che fine avrebbe mai fatto una persona così? E soprattutto, quale che fosse la risposta, lui avrebbe condiviso la stessa sorte?  
\- “… disse al re: ‘Ho visto una montagna d’oro su un’isola al di là dell’immenso mare!’…”  
Katakuri leggeva con nostalgia, ricordando quante volte Peros avesse letto a lui, Oven e Daifuku quella storia, il cui intento era mostrare che mentire non conduce mai a nulla di buono, e quante volte lui poi l’avesse letta ai suoi fratelli minori: Bruleè, Moscato, Smoothie, Bavarois, Chiffon, Nougat, Pudding… Non che fosse servito a molto, in realtà, considerando che tutti i Charlotte erano dotati di un’ottima abilità nel mentire.  
Anche da adulto quella storia tornava ad affascinarlo: aveva viaggiato per il mondo, visto tanti posti e letto tanti libri, era sempre rimasto con il dubbio che la vita di Mont Blanc Norland non fosse solo una fiaba per bambini, né che la sua nomea fosse meritata. Dopotutto, le voci dell’esistenza di una città d’oro non erano da tempo solo dicerie.  
I pensieri di Gray, intanto, si allontanarono sempre più dalla voce armonica e profonda di Katakuri per rintanarsi di più nella propria coscienza, perdendosi nei suoi grattacapi.  
Se ne allontanò così tanto da smarrirsi in un mondo ben più lontano di quello di Norland, ben più incomprensibile e ricco di misteri.  
\- “Il re combatté contro tempeste, giganteschi mostri marini e…” – si interruppe quando ebbe sollevato per un momento lo sguardo sul corvino, che già da un po' non lo stava più a sentire, ormai.  
Il Comandante sospirò e chiuse il libro, riponendolo poi sul comodino stando attento a non far rumore. Si alzò e si avvicinò al letto del bambino, contemplandolo per parecchi secondi. Non avrebbe ben saputo esprimere quali sentimenti e quali pensieri gli affollassero la mente, ma gli fu facile ammettere a se stesso un insolito senso di quiete, diversa da quella provata con Iris, ma ugualmente e sorprendentemente intensa.  
Si chinò verso di lui e gli afferrò con delicatezza il braccio che penzolava fuori dal letto, rimettendolo sotto le coperte. Poi spense la lampada e lasciò la stanza.  
  


***

  
  
Iris sentì il proprio cuore pompare più velocemente quanto più si avvicinava a casa. Quando intercorsero solo poche decine di metri a separarla dalla sua famiglia, la fata si ritrovò ad accelerare il passo fin quasi a correre, accompagnata dalla luce dei lampioni di Hakuriki Town e dalle guardie della sua scorta, le quali si ritirarono solo quando la videro varcare la soglia, come era stato loro ordinato da Morgana.  
\- Sono a casa!!! – urlò la donna, il cui cuore parve fare i salti di gioia alla vista di suo marito, di Gray e di tutti, come se la stessero aspettando.  
Il suo sorriso radioso illuminò la stanza, coinvolgendo anche chiunque la stesse guardando. Katakuri rimase temporaneamente immobile ad ammirare la sua bellezza.  
Erano trascorsi solo dieci giorni, eppure gli sembrava di non vederla da una vita. Si chiese come facesse a diventare sempre più bella ai suoi occhi, incantandolo tutte le volte come se gli avesse fatto un incantesimo.  
\- Beh? – disse ad un tratto la fata, fingendo un broncio – Non mi salutate?!  
Il primo che le andò incontro fu Socrate, che si gettò sul pavimento e rotolò accanto ai suoi piedi, reclamando grattini e coccole quando lei lo prese in braccio.  
I due domestici, così come Gray, avevano atteso che il padrone di casa fosse il primo a farsi avanti, ma vedendolo imbambolato pensarono bene di ignorare la cosa e andarle incontro affettuosamente, felici di rivedere il suo rassicurante sorriso.  
Fu poi la volta di Gray, che le corse incontro e le gettò le braccia attorno alla vita in un abbraccio che lei non poté che ricambiare, accompagnato da una leggera risatina: - Ciao piccolo, sapessi quanto mi sei mancato!  
Il corvino lasciò che fossero i suoi gesti a rispondere per lui, si sentiva stranamente sempre molto trattenuto con lei, frenato nelle parole dal suo timore di confessare qualcosa o di lasciarsi irrimediabilmente andare un po’ troppo.  
La lasciò andare dopo un po', quando Katakuri si fu deciso finalmente ad andarle incontro, con un ampio e morbido sorriso chiaramente intuibile sotto la sciarpa.  
Le accarezzò una guancia con la mano, sentendo che tutto il risentimento e l’ansia che lei gli aveva fatto provare con la sua assenza si stessero lentamente dileguando alla vista dei suoi occhi, lasciando spazio solo alla felicità di averla di nuovo vicino.  
Iris chiuse gli occhi e strinse la sua mano sulla guancia. Katakuri non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare troppo ai sentimentalismi di fronte ad altri occhi, ma era sicura che l’avrebbe ricoperta di amore non appena fossero rimasti soli.  
\- Gray, non c’è nulla che devi dare ad Iris? – disse ad un certo punto l’uomo, rivolgendosi al bambino e suscitando la curiosità della fata.  
Gray abbassò lo sguardo, come colto dall’imbarazzo, e si mise a cercare qualcosa nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, porgendola ad Iris quando l’ebbe trovata.  
La fata raccolse il foglietto dalle mani del piccolo, adocchiandolo poi interrogativa.  
\- È -è una lettera. Per te – balbettò lui, rosso in viso – L’ho scritta io – si sentì in dovere di puntualizzare.  
\- Qualcuno ha cominciato a imparare a leggere e scrivere con grande successo, mentre eravate via – si intromise Rose, divertita dall’improvviso stupore che colse la donna.  
\- Che significa “ha cominciato”? – chiese la fata incredula, guardando prima Rose, poi un imbarazzatissimo Gray e infine Katakuri, il quale incrociò le braccia e chiuse gli occhi prima di rispondere: - Esattamente quello che intendi. Sono stato sorpreso tanto quanto te di scoprire come non te ne fossi mai accorta prima.   
La donna non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie e fissò il marito allibita con la bocca semiaperta. L’implicazione di ciò era tanto chiara quanto sconcertante: dall’aspettarsi di tornare a casa per trovare coltelli lanciati e oggetti distrutti, alla meglio, si era ritrovata invece suo marito a fare da insegnante al bambino che credeva avrebbe scannato. La vita era davvero piena di sorprese a non finire, pensò.  
\- Ma dai… - mormorò, concentrando poi l’attenzione sull’oggetto tra le mani.  
\- No no! Aspetta, che fai? – domandò allarmato Gray non appena la vide spiegare il piccolo pezza di carta – N-non qui! L-leggila quando sarai da sola!  
La fata ridacchiò per la sua reazione, sollevando di più l’oggetto incriminato senza che il corvino potesse arrivarci ed evitando tutti i suoi saltelli per riprenderselo, facendo finta di leggerne il contenuto. Gray arrossì sempre di più e prese a rincorrere in lungo e in largo la fata in giro per casa, sbraitandole contro di non leggere.  
Ci pensò Katakuri ad interrompere quel teatrino, afferrandole dal polso la mano che stringeva la lettera: - Può bastare così. Hai bisogno di riposare, Iris, il viaggio deve essere stato lungo. Tutti i racconti e le sciocchezze possono attendere fino a domani – disse, dirigendosi verso la loro camera da letto e tirandosela gentilmente dietro.  
Quando furono all’interno della stanza, il Comandante richiuse la porta alle loro spalle e girò la chiave nella toppa.  
Immediatamente, non che non se lo aspettasse, Iris si ritrovò sollevata per i fianchi dalle forti braccia di suo marito, così da essere alla sua stessa altezza. Gli sorrise mentre abbassava la sua sciarpa per baciarlo, cosa che entrambi sembravano bramare più di qualunque cosa. Quanto avevano sentito la mancanza della consistenza delle labbra dell’altro, del sapore dolce della sua bocca e delle sensazioni che da essa scaturivano…  
\- Sono sembrati dieci anni, non dieci giorni – commentò Katakuri, dopo che le loro labbra si furono staccate per necessità di riprendere fiato.  
Iris rise, accarezzando con i pollici i suoi zigomi affilati: - Ti trovo in forma – disse poi, alludendo al fatto che non percepisse più quasi per nulla il dolore che la ferita di suo marito gli aveva causato fino a poco più di una settimana prima – Così in forma da essere diventato pappa e ciccia con Gray. Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto! – sghignazzò con voce acuta, ricevendo dal marito uno schiocco di lingua infastidito mentre sollevava gli occhi al cielo, mettendola giù.  
\- E quindi avevo ragione – continuò lei, imperterrita, sogghignando mentre si sporgeva verso di lui con una mano su un fianco e roteando l’indice nella sua direzione – Come sempre, del resto… Sono così contenta che non ti dirò “te l’avevo detto”!  
Katakuri la fissò con occhi sottili. Il fatto che non la smentisse non faceva altro che confermare tutto quel che la donna stava dicendo, ma poco gli interessò, alla fine.  
\- Ah, ops! L’ho appena fatto – si rese conto poi la fata – Ah beh, che importa…  
\- Ma cos’è, vi siete messi in combutta tu e Cracker, per caso? – chiese a quel punto l’uomo, pensando di averla fatta sghignazzare a sufficienza – A proposito… - ghignò, incrociando le braccia al petto e sollevando tronfio lo sguardo, adocchiandola con sufficienza e scherno – “Inzuppare il biscottino”? Davvero, Iris?  
Il viso della donna divenne incandescente, le parole le si bloccarono in gola e sgranò gli occhi inorridita: - T-tu come fai a sapere di questa cosa?!  
Katakuri sollevò un sopracciglio, a sottolineare l’ovvietà della risposta.  
\- Ma certo, quella pettegola di Cavaliere dei Biscotti che non si fa mai i fatti propri – sibilò tra i denti la fata – Lo strangolerei con le corde del mio arco certe volte…  
\- Sai, è inutile che io neghi a me stesso quanto la cosa mi abbia fatto ingelosire… - ammise lui con un tono di voce più roco e ammaliante, mentre le si avvicinava lentamente e con una certa lascivia nello sguardo, che percorreva ogni centimetro del corpo della donna – Non è stato affatto carino da parte tua…  
Iris non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, che ben presto lasciò posto ad una ben nota eccitazione che cominciò a pervadere il suo corpo quando l’uomo la afferrò per i fianchi e l’attirò verso di sé, chinandosi sul suo collo per annusarlo, baciarlo e succhiarne la pelle, salata dalla salsedine portata dal vento durante il viaggio.  
\- Stai forse suggerendo di farmi perdonare? – mormorò la fata, reclinando la testa per facilitargli le cose, mugolando ogni tanto quando lui si soffermava su un punto particolarmente sensibile. Il basso grugnito di soddisfazione dell’uomo, unitamente al fatto che la stesse spingendo sempre più all’indietro fino a farla cadere sul materasso e si fosse posizionato su di lei, le diedero l’ovvia risposta che aspettava.  
La sensazione delle sue mani sulle sue gambe, sotto la maglietta, sulla schiena e sulle natiche le fecero scordare ogni imbarazzo. Si lasciò trasportare dal piacere di quei tocchi fino a quando sentì le dita del marito armeggiare con l’orlo dei pantaloni con il chiaro intento di sfilarglieli, stessa fine che avrebbero condiviso poi i suoi slip.  
Solo in quel momento un ricordo di un imbarazzo agghiacciante la destò da quel che stavano per fare, costringendola a portare le mani sul petto dell’uomo per allontanarlo da lei: - P-perché prima non mi racconti cosa avete combinato in questi giorni? – disse all’improvviso, fissandolo negli occhi – C-ci sono novità qui a Totto Land?  
Katakuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso da quella reazione: - Non proprio. Possiamo parlarne dopo quanto vorrai – tagliò corto, fiondandosi nuovamente su di lei.  
Iris non fu dello stesso avviso: - Che ne diresti di fare una partita ad un gioco da tavolo? Non so, mi sento molto fortunata oggi!  
\- Ti sembro uno che ha voglia di fare giochi da tavolo? – ironizzò il rosso, ammiccante.  
La fata comprese che qualunque altra proposta sarebbe stata rifiutata, per cui non trovò altro modo di svignarsela che sgusciare via da sotto il massiccio corpo del marito per rifugiarsi in bagno: - Andrò a fare un bel bagno caldo, prima. Sai… la salsedine…  
Katakuri, però, fu più svelto a bloccarle un polso, trattenendola a letto: - Che succede, Iris? – chiese, conoscendola talmente bene da sapere che stesse agendo in modo strano.  
\- Ma niente, tesoro.  
L’uomo non rispose. Si limitò a fissarla con occhi sottili e indagatori. La fata arrossì da capo a piedi, sapendo benissimo di non poter eludere la cosa ancora per molto.  
\- Oh, e va bene… - sospirò sconsolata, alzandosi definitivamente dal letto e posizionandosi davanti a lui. Con estenuante lentezza e logorante imbarazzo, Iris sbottonò i propri pantaloni e li calò fino a metà coscia, lasciando l’uomo sempre più perplesso e dubbioso. Ancor più lentamente, afferrò il bordo dei propri slip e li tirò giù lungo le cosce, sentendosi mai così impacciata in vita sua. Tenne fisso lo sguardo sul viso di suo marito, incuriosita terribilmente dalla sua possibile reazione.  
Senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, la prima reazione di Katakuri fu lo shock. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono quando spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. A distanza di poco seguì una risata mal trattenuta, accompagnata da intermittenti sussulti di spalle.  
\- Dio, che imbarazzo… - sussurrò Iris coprendosi il viso con le mani, mentre Katakuri continuava a ridere alla vista del piccolo e _intimo_ marchio che adornava l’inguine di sua moglie. Si era aspettato qualsiasi cosa da quel comportamento, ma quello no.  
  
_“Morgana, giuro che ti ammazzo!!! Ero ubriaca! Perché non mi hai fermata?!”_  
_“Suvvia, perché avrei dovuto? Lili è un’eccellente artista e poi è così carino!”_  
_“Sarà anche carino, ma è indecente in questa posizione e brucia! Tu hai fatto solo un piccolo e sobrio fiorellino sul polso, io no!”_  
_“Chi vuoi che te lo veda tanto, se non tuo marito! Ed è ovvio che ti bruci, l’hai fatto solo ieri sera… Smettila di strofinarlo!!! È un tatuaggio indelebile, guarda che non viene via!!!”_  
  
\- Beh, che dire – disse poco dopo il Comandante _Sweet_ , sentendo nuovamente il fuoco dell’eccitazione accenderlo, accompagnato da un nuovo e smisurato senso di orgoglio – Sono davvero _onorato_ di sapere che, anche se ubriaca, sono sempre al centro dei tuoi pensieri…  
Iris si scoprì nuovamente la faccia, sorpresa dagli occhi languidi e carichi di ritrovato desiderio con cui la stava attirando a sé, accarezzando delicatamente la piccola “K” rosa che si era – non del tutto consapevolmente – fatta tatuare da una ancor più imbarazzata Lili sull’inguine. Come l’avesse convinta Morgana a fare una cosa del genere, poi, non lo ricordava affatto. Dovevano davvero essere affiatatissime, quelle due, a giudicare anche da come Lili aveva poi rimproverato sua sorella per averle nascosto la bottiglia di Bourbon…  
\- Sarai sempre tu l’uomo dei miei desideri, Kata – gli sussurrò lei nell’orecchio, facendosi più vicina e baciandolo appassionatamente per diversi minuti, sollevata dal fatto che, alla fine, quella piccola oscenità gli fosse gradita.  
Poco dopo, Iris si allontanò da lui per evitare che la trascinasse di nuovo sul letto e si risollevò l’intimo e i pantaloni: - Aspettami qui, ho davvero bisogno di un bagno prima – gli disse con un sorrisetto, lasciandolo lì in trepida attesa e con tutto il suo disappunto.  
Una volta chiusa la porta del bagno, Iris aprì il rubinetto della vasca e vi si sedette sul bordo, aspettando che il vapore liberato dall’acqua calda riempisse la stanza.  
Nell’attesa, tirò fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni la lettera che le aveva dato Gray, la aprì con cura e cominciò a leggere.  
Erano poche frasi, scritte con una grafia incerta e poco elegante, ma che ben lasciava intendere tutta la premura con cui erano state scritte. Lesse e rilesse quelle poche righe innumerevoli volte, perse addirittura il conto.  
Smise di rileggerle solo quando qualcosa precipitò sul foglio di carta, proprio in corrispondenza della firma del bambino, sciogliendo l’inchiostro e lasciando un alone bluastro che si espanse un po' sulla filigrana della carta.  
Istintivamente la fata si portò una mano sugli occhi, accorgendosi solo allora di stare lacrimando. Se si fosse guardata allo specchio, avrebbe visto un ampio sorriso illuminarle il volto, caldo almeno quanto la sensazione che provava nel petto.  
Strinse quella lettera a sé e chiuse gli occhi, ripensando alla promessa solenne che aveva fatto a se stessa, alla sua famiglia, a Gray… Forse ce la stava facendo a tenerne fede.  
Un improvviso bussare concitato alla porta la fece sussultare.  
\- Iris! – tuonò Katakuri, come se qualcosa di terribile lo stesse tormentando – Chi è stato a farti quel tatuaggio proprio _lì_?!  
La fata restò basita per qualche secondo e si asciugò gli occhi, prima di scoppiare in una sonora, intenerita e sincera risata.

[](https://ibb.co/8Pzbr50)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> La traduzione del titolo in latino sarebbe: “la verità è nel vino… nei libri anche”.
> 
> [1]: è la traduzione più simile che mi è venuta in mente per il detto inglese “gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets” xD;
> 
> [2]: allusione piuttosto chiara al “Kamasutra” che, per chi non lo sapesse, presenta solo una sezione dedicata alle tecniche amatorie: le altre descrivono il modo in cui essere un buon cittadino, il comportamento che una moglie dovrebbe tenere (attenzione, con alcuni punti estremamente attuali, sebbene all’epoca la parità dei sessi non fosse ancora contemplata) e, in generale, un rapporto d’amore a 360 gradi;
> 
> [3]: Difesa Francese, Gambetto di Donna Accettato e Gambetto di Re sono delle classiche aperture usate negli scacchi. So che la Francia non esiste in One Piece però suvvia, lasciatemela passare questa xD Non potevo certo chiamarla “Difesa Skypeiana” (però mica suona male…);
> 
> [4]: l’impedonatura (o doppiatura dei pedoni), negli scacchi, consiste nel disporre due pedoni dello stesso colore allineati in verticale a seguito della cattura di un altro pezzo. L’accezione negativa deriva dal fatto che uno dei due divenga impossibilitato ad avanzare;
> 
> [5]: ogni riferimento a Shikamaru è puramente casuale, per chi conoscesse “Naruto” …
> 
> Buondì a tutti!  
> Sono in mega ritardo con la mia tabella di marcia e devo scappare, per cui non mi dilungherò molto oggi, lol.  
> Sono riuscita a pubblicare prima del previsto questo capitolo, dai toni talvolta molto seri, talvolta divertenti e grotteschi (me ne rendo conto, però non lo so, ho una personalità eternamente combattuta tra il dramma e il divertimento, riesco a passare dal ridere al piangere come niente nella vita quotidiana e questo si riflette nelle storie xD) Spero che, in ogni caso, abbiate apprezzato il capitolo ugualmente! 😊  
> Per quanto riguarda la lettera di Gray, non temete, verrà alla luce cosa abbia scritto ad Iris, solo che ora è ancora un po' presto… Ogni cosa avrà il suo tempo, hehehe.  
> Non credo di avere altro da aggiungere, per cui vi saluto qui e vi informo di non avere la più pallida idea di quanto posterò il prossimo capitolo.  
> Il mese di febbraio e l’inizio di marzo saranno duri e mi dovrò scapicollare per rispettare termini e scadenze varie per l’università, ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio su tutti i fronti.  
> Venendo ai consueti e doverosi ringraziamenti, ci tengo a ringraziare chiunque continui a seguire la storia, e vi invito a perdere qualche minuto del vostro tempo per lasciarmi un commento, se lo desiderate. Mi farebbe davvero tanto piacere come autore <3  
> Alla prossima, allora, per quando sarà!  
> Con affetto,  
> Yumi
> 
> PS. La fanart che ho postato sopra sarebbe stata perfetta per il capitolo scorso, ma me ne sono dimenticata! OOOps…


End file.
